ASUR, a RWBY fanfic
by TheSilentKing88
Summary: A person driven by finding his parents, a faunus, a former thug, and a tinkerer working on the same side...nothing odd here. Come and join team ASUR as they train to become huntsmen at Beacon Accademy. In which time they'll have to deal with problems: grimm, criminals, possible apocalypses...just a regular day in Remnant right?
1. Prolouge

**(And so it begins, the prologue here takes place when Ruby is 1 and Yang is 3)**

I've been walking for miles on end, been up for days, haven't eaten anything as long as I've been awake for four days...walking. Right now I'm walking on a dirt road in the middle of the rain pouring down sheets, I'm getting cold and wet by the minute...so tired. My eyesight is starting to blur as my eyelids are feeling heavy, maybe some sleep would help me out right about now. So I start to fall forward and a few seconds later fall almost face first into the mud...I would normally say that it hurt, but I couldn't feel nothing much besides numbness and the cold

" _...ey...d...yo...ay?"_ a voice was saying from somewhere I couldn't tell, need to sleep.

I open up my eyes and see a wooden ceiling above me, my legs feel sore and my head hurts, and it looks like that I'm laying down on a couch. "Well what'd you know, still kicking." a gruff voice said from right next to me, I feel scared and try to get out of bed but a hand holds me back down. "Easy there kid, easy...you've been out a couple of days now." the same voice said, I turn my head to take a look at who's talking: a man around in his 30's with spikey black hair and red eyes, wearing a white dress shirt and a tattered looking cloak and a necklace with a cross on it.

"A-A couple of days?" I asked in a stuttering voice, I clear my throat to get rid of whatever is cloging up my throat as the man nods. "Yep. Found you laying in the middle of the road, you're lucky a beowolf didn't get ya kid" I look down for a brief moment before turning my gaze back at the man "Thanks for saving me..." I trailed off not knowing what to call him before he spoke up "Qrow. Qrow Branwen, what's your name?" he asked me

"Axel, Axel Lind" I tell him putting on a weak smile, he smiles back at me. "So...Qrow, where am I exactly?" I ask him as he reaches into his pocket for something "You're in my brother-in-law's house, brought you here as a place for you to stay for the time being." Qrow says pulling out from his pocket a flask. I start to reach for it before being stopped by Qrow, "Don't want to drink this stuff kid, it'll stunt your growth" he said chuckling a bit before taking a sip and putting the flask back in his pocket.

I take a look around and see that the has a window, looking outside the sky is cloudy but it's not raining and it's dark out...wish it would've stopped raining when I was still walking. There's a knock on the door that Qrow hears and gets up to see, he opens up the door and on the other side are two people: one is a blonde man and the other is a woman with redish black hair who has something wrapped in her arms. "Is he awake yet?" the man asks in quiet voice to which Qrow nods. The man looks my way and smiles softly before walking towards me

"Hi there guy, my name is Tai" he says putting a hand where my leg is at, "Mind telling me your name?" he asks me tilting his head to the left some. "My name's Axel sir- I mean Tai!" I say correcting myself on the last part to which he laughs a bit "It's alright Axel, it's nice to meet you." out of the corner of my eye I can see the lady coming towards me and Tai "This is my wife Summer" he says nodding his head to the right of him as she smiles, a smile only a mom would have. "Nice to meet you Axel" she says still smiling, I notice at that moment she has silver eyes...huh.

I nod at her before pointing at what's wrapped up, "What's that you have there?" she looks down and shows me what it is: a baby. "This is our daughter, Ruby" she says as I take a look at the little bundle wrapped up in a cloak, "She looks adorable miss" I say smiling at the sleeping thing in front of me. I shuffle around in the bed trying to not get clustered by the couple sitting there to which they stand back up. When they do I spot a girl about my age with the same blonde hair as Tai, purpleish colored eyes, some yellow PJs.

"What's going on? I heard noise?" she asked rubbing her eyes, Tai walks over to her and shushes her. "Everything is alright sweety, let's head back to bed now ok?" he asks the girl to which she nods smiling tiredly "Ok" the two then leave leaving just me, Summer and Qrow. "Sorry Axel but I have to put Ruby back to bed now, can't let her wake up crying again" Summer says with a nervous chuckle "It's ok miss, I'll just talk with Qrow until I fall asleep again" she smiles and nods before leaving the room to just me and Qrow

"Sorry kiddo, I'd love to talk with ya more...but it's pretty late. I'll be here in the morning ok?" he says smiling a bit to which I nod sadly "Ok...I'll try and sleep some more" I say with a yawn before going back to sleep.

After some time sleeping I wake up again, I get onto my feet...my legs shaking like an earthquake is happening all the while. Time for my first steps again, I start to slowly walk to the bathroom and lean on the wall to make sure that I don't fall. I reach the bathroom and pull up a stool so I can see how I look: and it's not pretty

Short black hair is rat's nest with small patches of mud here and there, my nose is red, my eyes bloodshot and with dark rings under them. I sigh and shake my head and turn on the water faucet to start cleaning out the mud that's stuck to my hair like glue, takes 10 minutes but it's out of there. "Now you look better" a voice said scaring me, I turn to the open door and see the girl from last night still in the same pajamas.

"Thank you, and sorry that I woke you up last night" I told her innocently to which she smiled, bright and happy. "No worries! I still slept fine." she said which caused me to blush with embarrassment and smile sheepishly. "Oh! I'm Yang by the way!" she said extending out a hand, I climbed down from the stool and shook it "Axel"

 **(Redid this chapter, thanks to Eli Posidonis for pointing out the flaw.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Snowballing

(The number of words I typed into this is a record for me. On with the story!)

 **13 years after Prologue**

It's night out tonight, Remnant's broken moon hanging in the sky. And I'm going to need some more Dust if I'm going to have to keep using my weapon, so I've been looking for a Dust shop to handle said problem. I pat the side where my weapon is and take it off my back to a look at it: a huge black sheath with an orange handle on the end of it, on the sheathe itself is the word **WOOF** in big dusty orange capital letters. I put the thing on my back again and keep walking

"Soon enough pup, you'll get what you need" I say to no one besides myself and continue walking. Soon enough I see a sign:

FROM DUST TIL DAWN

I chuckle a bit at the sign and walk through the door, place is well organized with a variety of stuff to buy: books, tools, crystals, cannisters, Dust, pretty impressive. The guy at the counter is an old man, balding with some white hair at the sides of his head, looks like he'd be someone's grandpa if all possible. He smiles and waves not saying a word, I smile and wave back at him in response before starting to browse rocket dust rounds...lucky me there is some, two dozen of them. I grab myself a container for them and set them on the counter

"I'll browse some more until I'm ready to get going, mind if I just set them here for now?" I ask the old guy who just shakes his head, I nod and head over to a magazine rack. Let's read up on something shall we?: Vale News is pretty good once in a while, time to see what it has. I take the magazine off the rack and open it up and find a headline

"Dust shop robbing spree continues", I sigh and shake my head. Bad news is something I don't like to hear about so much, it's kind of a downer, the door bell rings and I hear the sounds of guns cocking and weapons being drawn. That's probably not so good, "Please! Just take my lien and leave!" a voice said that I could guess was the old man. I turn my head to see guys in black suits in the store, I could guess about five or so...not sure that more would be around or not, there is also the old man with his hands raised up in the air along with someone smoking a cigar in front of him: The guy was wearing a red-lined white suit with a gray scarf and bowler hat that has a little feather in it, he has long bright orange hair with bangs covering his right eye, he has dark green eyes and an arrogant smirk on his face. "Shshsh, calm down" he said calmly "we're not here for your money" he stopped and nodded to the suited thug on his left "Grab the Dust"

You know how they say 'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.'? They should also add in: 'Read about robberies, and you'll be robbed yourself'. I see one of the robbers coming my way, keep cool Axel...nothing Qrow hasn't taught you before. "Alright hands in there air!" he yelled at me, I just kept reading the magazine...oh would you look at that it's showing a mugshot of the guy who's robbing the place: Roman Torchwick. "Did ya hear me I said hands in the air!" he said again, I just put a hand up before putting the magazine back up.

"Am I being robbed?" I asked and almost right after that someone else said "Are you robbing me?" the voice was familiar, cutsey and sweet...I'll find out later. For now there is this guy who looks like he's about to pop a blood vesel or shoot the gun he's pointing at me, "YES! I'M ROBBING YOU!" he says aggitated. I could only grin "I got you", I hit him in the stomach as hard as I can before rushing to get my rockets.

Gotta go fast.

 **7 years ago, Signal Accademy**

I can barely keep my eyes open as Qrow keeps on with the lecture about weapons. A hand touches my back causing me to snap back awake, I turn and see that it's just Yang. "Hey, keep awake ok sleepy head? I don't want uncle Qrow to have to make you write an appology letter due to being tired. Alright?" she says smiling a bit worried, makes me sad when she pulls that card on me. I smile back reassuringly "Don't worry about it, I'll be fi-" Qrow clearing his throat cut me off, he was looking right at me with the usual smirk on his face. "Mister Lind, Miss Xiao Long: mind telling what you two are talking about?" he asks quizingly with an eyebrow raised

I cough and shake my head "It's nothing professor Qrow, just making a little side conversation...but! I'm paying attention now no worries!" I say quickly and putting on a nervous smile, Qrow just chuckles a bit "Alright then, time for the assignment: each of you will have to make your own weapons! A weapon that you will be using to hunt Grimm and protect yourselves" he announced which caused a bit of stir among the class. I look to the left of me and see Ruby almost ready to burst, I smile and give her a pat and mouth 'Good luck' to her

 **Present, Ruby's POV**

I shot the guy who was robbing me with Crecent Rose, sending him flying out of the window. After that I use my semblance to get out into the street quickly, Crecent Rose in scythe form on my shoulder. I take a look back at the thugs and give a grin saying 'Come and get me'. Then I hear a low humming noise "Huh?" I turn my head and a few feet away to my left is a guy: wearing a black longcoat with an orange shirt underneath it with a snake bitting it's own tail on it, he's wearing slacks the same color as his coat and white sneakers, the guy has dark brown eyes and black hair kept short, and in his hands is a huge sword that has segments on it along with three dogs meeting where the blade meets the hilt.

Wait a minute...is that? It is!

 **Axel's POV**

I see a girl to the right of me, with a scythe on her shoulder, in a combat dress with a red hood on it. Wait...Ruby? "Okaaaaaay...get them" the guy Torchwick said, oh right a fight is going on! The thugs rush out of the store coming at me and Ruby.

Game time

Ruby spins on her scythe to give the one running at her a well planted, two footed kick to the face, while I activate the trigger on the hilt of Cerberus to send a guy sailing back into the store breaking the other window. "Sorry! I'll pay for that later if you want me!" meanwhile Ruby pulls her Crecent Rose out of the ground and fires a shot, the recoil of it slamming the butt sending him flying towards me to which I hold Cerberus up in front of me with the flat end facing outward, the guy slams into the flat end groaning in pain once he hits the ground "It's my first day..." he groans out quietly in pain.

A shot sails past me, that was close. Looks like one's decided to shoot at me...nice try, I start to use my semblance to repeatedly teleport towards him. I can see Ruby zigzaging her way towards the same guy being propeled by shots.

We both hit him at the same time sending him flying towards his boss' feet. Smiling to myself I'm tackled and see the same little girl I've known when I was a kid. "Axel! It's great to see you! How've you been? What've you been doing? Did you miss me?" she said in an almost motor mouth way...yep, it's Ruby alright. "Rubes, Rubes calm down alright? I missed you just as much!" I say hugging her back causing her to laugh.

"You were worth every cent, _truly_ you were" Roman said sarcastically to which I couldn't help but chuckle "Maybe next time buy dime thugs, I hear they fight better." I say rolling my eyes causing him to shrug "Well, Red, Tangerine, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening!" he says droping his cigar to the ground and putting it out with his cane "And as _much_ as I'd love to stickaround.." he says pointing the bottom of his cane at us "I'm afraid THIS" the bottom of the cane flips up to show it as a scope

"Is where we part ways" a bright light comes out from the cane whistling it's way towards us.

"That's probably not good" I say cautiously looking at Ruby who gives a nervous smile before firing Crecent Rose into the ground to escape from the projectile, I hold Cerberus up in front of me to block the flare. Too bad that it causes and explosion that sends me flat on my back, it kind of dazed me. "Hey Rubes! You alright?" I call out a bit unevenly, "Never better! How about you?" she asks looking at me with her head tilted, "I think I got a concussion, but other then that I'm golden" I say giving a thumbs up. Now where did that guy go...it takes a few moments but I spot him climbing a ladder on the side of a building.

Not very good at running away for a criminal, I stand up and point Ruby towards where he is to which she nods. We look back towards the shop where the old man seems to be dazed, "Is it ok if we go after him?" Ruby asks him, the old man nods rapidly causing Ruby to smile "Great! Come on Axel!" she says running off. I stay behind and point to the broken windows, "You...want me to pay for those?" the old man shakes his head. Oh well, time to chase after the bad guy

I can see Ruby fly up onto the roof of the building by being boosted by a shot to the ground. I use my semblance to follow her up onto the roof. My ears were ringing after the teleportation, farther I go the more it drains me. I could see Ruby yell something as Roman just stands there on the edge of the roof, I close my eyes and shake my head to snap me out of the funk to hear the sound of engines. And a VTOL appears just behind shining a spotlight, a door on the side of it opens up which Roman promptley climbs into. He turns back towards us with a cocky grin on his face, "END OF THE LINE KIDS!" he yells out before throwing something that lands at Ruby's feet.

A red Dust crystal, that's probably not a gift. A shot goes off and all I can do is block my face using as to not get blinded once killed by the explosion. **BOOM**...ok time for a count: everything is still in place, hooray for that. While Roman is cheering the cloud of dust clears up and there's a figure in front of me and Ruby: wearing a long-sleeved white top with a cape that thanks to the wind kicking up shows that it's black on the outside and purple on the inside, for bottoms there's a black skirt on her with black boots for shoes, and from an angle I can see that she's wwearing glasses. She also seems to be holding up a sort of wand to have a shield keep in front of us, I should probably thank her later

I turn to Ruby and see her looking pretty excited for it, I smile at her and mouth 'It's happening'.

 **Third person POV**

Glynda adjusted her glasses before swiping her riding crop causing glowing purple arrows to start striking the Bullhead, shaking it around. Roman tries to keep balance but drops his Melodic Cudgel to the floor, growling in frustration he stumbles his way into the cockpit of the Bullhead to hear alarms blaring and see his Partner trying to level out the aircraft. "We got a Huntess!" he tells her, once it's said she leaves the pilot's seat and moves to the back of the Bullhead with Roman taking the controls. The Bullhead levels out as Glynda sends a projectile above it which forms into a black storm cloud, she strikes the riding crop downwards casuing sharp shards of ice to rain down on the Bullhead...one shard just missing Roman's head.

Roman's Partner sees the huntress and two children in her view before forming fire around her hands, the fireball that is shot ends up being blocked by Glynda's shield causing bits of debris to scatter behind her. The mystery woman raises up one of her arms causing an explosion which is narowly avoided by Glynda. Using her semblance of telekinesis to form a massive arrow from the debris and send it at the bullhead, firey blasts disrupt the arrow but it reforms and keeps on it's path. Roman has the Bullhead tip to the side and deflects the arrow off of it causing the arrow to break into pieces, Glynda performs a few hand gestures and turns the broken arrow into three tendrils about to strike again.

Time to end this match, a burst of energy destroys the tendrils. Axel and Ruby take notice of this, while Axel is loading up rockets Ruby is firing rounds that do no effect due to the mystery woman blocking them with her hand. She swipes her hand to the side causing orange glows to a ppear around Glynda and the others, but thanks to quickly noticing it she moves the children out of the blast radius along with herself before the glows errupt.

 **Axel's POV**

Narrowly dodged a bullet there, thanks to the huntress she got us out of the way before the explosion happened. I look back up and see the hatch of the aircraft closing before it escapes, well crap. I stand back up along with Ruby watching them get away, "You're a Huntress!" Ruby says in a loud whisper which causes said Huntress to look our way with a stern look on her face.

"Can I have your autograph?!" Ruby squeals with a pleading look and smile on her face.

I don't think that's going to be happening anytime soon

(2,552 WORDS, my fingers are sore. Anyways comment about the story, tell me if you like it and why, why you dislike it so I can fix it, or whatever.)

(And now I've fixed a mistake I noticed, much better)


	3. Chapter 2

**(Good** **god, between internet problems and school I almost didn't have time to write. But here's chapter 2)**

 **Chapter 2: Old Memories, New Experiences**

I've been leaning beside a door for ten maybe twenty minutes now waiting. After Ruby and I's fight with Roman and rescue by the Huntress who showed up just before we got blown to pieces, she brought us to what seemed to be just a regular building. She brought Ruby into the room that I'm beside for what I could only presume is questioning why the hell me and her fought and chased a dangerous criminal. But just before she went in I gave Ruby a pat on the back for encouragement, and now here I am bored out of my skull.

It's not to long however before I hear footsteps coming down the left side of the hallway. I turn to see another familiar face:

A middle-aged man with silver hair and brown eyes behind shaded glasses, wearing dark green pants and an open suit jacket over a vest and green shirt with some black trouser shoes, and in his hands are a tray filled with chocolate chip cookies and a coffee mug with the symbol of Beacon Academy on it. I see him smile at me, which I reply by smiling back and waving at him.

"Hello there mister Lind! I have too say that it's pleasant too see you." He said in an affable tone, always polite and stoic. "I could say the same thing myself Ozpin, it's been to long." I say chuckling a bit, he nods in response then looks at the door before looking back at me. "Could you open the door for me please? As you can see I'm a bit...preoccupied at the moment", I nod and open up the door for him. I see Ruby sitting in a chair inside, she spots me and waves smiling sweetly...still adorable...I wave back at her before closing the door once Ozpin is inside

 **4 years ago, Qrow's cabin**

Ahhhh...sleep, it's good too have you after sparing with Qrow yesterday. Today is going to be, the lights come on as the door creeks open. I groan loudly in frustration and cover myself in sheets, "Come on Qrow, can't I just sleep in for once? I know you're home-schooling me for combat but my god you run me ragged." I say sounding muffled by the blanket. "Well kiddo, we're not gonna be training today. We're gonna be meeting with someone", the room is silent for a solid ten seconds before I come out from under the sheets looking at my guardian with sleep-filled eyes.

"Oh yeah? Who would that be?"

 **Present**

Have I ever mentioned that I don't like waiting?, because I don't. After Ozpin came into the room I still had to keep waiting, only hearing the sounds of muffled voices. ' _You know what? I'm coming in'_ I think too myself, and just before I open the door...it smacks me right in the face. "AXEL GUESS WHAT?! I-" I heard Ruby yell out excitedly before cutting herself off, "Ummm...you around here Ax?" I step away from the door and wave at her lazily trying to make sure I don't fall towards the ground.

"Whaaaaat's the news Rubes?" I say slurred by my head injury, "Well...I'm now enrolled at Beacon!" she says happily smiling at me. I shake my head to snap out of the daze and smile at her, "That's great! Proud that you're heading there" I say rubbing her hair causing her to groan and puff her cheeks. "Oh come on! It's not that big or anything" she says causing me too roll my eyes "Whatever you say", she nods before her eyes light up "Oh! Professor Ozpin says he wants to talk with you, something about 'Your decision'."

I hear that and my face turns sullen and I nod, "I see...well I'll catch up with you later Ruby. Ok?" She looks at me for a moment looking confused before nodding, "Right. Catch you around Ax" I wave to her as she leave before turning towards the opened door, with Ozpin gesturing me to come in as the Huntress watches me with a stern look on her face. I take a deep breath before walking in and taking a seat opposite of the two adults.

 **4 years ago**

I finish putting on my usual attire of a longcoat, orange shirt, slacks and sneakers before putting Cerberus on my back and coming up to Qrow. "I'm ready when you are sir" I say, he nods before taking a shot from his alcohol flask and leading me outside. In the middle of the view of the forest was a man with silver hair, he had a cane at his side...he had a stoic look resting upon the sharp features of his face. I gotta admit, I feel intimidated by him...he seemed to resonate a sense of authority, strength, and years of experience. A hand is placed on my shoulder, I look to see Qrow smiling at me: "Axel, I would like you to meet professor Ozpin: headmaster of Beacon Academy. Oz, meet Axel Lind: a boy that I saved one day and helped take care of."

I walk forward to the man Qrow called Ozpin, he stood taller then me by a head or two. He and I looked each other in the eyes before I extended a hand, "Pleased too meet you professor." I told him politely. He smiled at me and shook my hand in gratitude, "The pleasure is all mine I can assure you young man. The reason I am here is that I wish to discuss something with you." I raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity, "What's so important?" I asked him

"As Qrow may or may not have told you, Beacon Academy is a school for training future Huntsmen and Huntresses when they are seventeen years old. Qrow has told me about how you were taught at Signal for a time before being tutored under his wing...may I see your weapon?" He asked me cocking his head towards the right

I nod and step away before pulling Cerberus out of it's sheath to show it to him. He took a moment to analyze it, "Not exactly subtle...is it?" He asks sarcastically too which I shake my head. "It's as quiet as a church mouse having a house party" I say causing him to laugh a bit, "Could I see some other functions of it?" he asks causing me too nod in response

I grip on to the hilt two-handed causing the sword to transform into a rocket launcher, the rocket launcher itself has a boxy main body with a long pipe end to let out exhaust. Ozpin nods at this with Qrow taking a drink from his flask, "Qrow mentioned one more weapon that it can transform into...demonstrate it." I grinned as it switched back into sword-form

I grab onto the handle as before and twist it: the middle of the blade starts to move up revealing a staff handle for it, the blades themselves move towards the tip of the blade and rearrange into the blade of a scythe, as this is happening I grab onto the middle of the staff and point the blade towards the ground once it finishes forming...leading to me holding a scythe with a black blade with an orange line going from tip to hilt.

"Well?" I ask him leading to the middle-aged man to nod once, "I can see it clearly...now with that out of the way: please put the blade back into it's sheath and I will tell the reason I am here." I nod, one twist of the hilt later Cerberus reforms into a sword before I put it back into it's sheath

"Now then, I wish for you to realize that I have told you about Beacon because of this particular reason" he told me in a serious tone, his smile gone "I wish for you to enroll into Beacon Academy once you turn seventeen. There you will be trained to the fullest extent of your abilities, hone your craft as a warrior, and be ready to face the Creatures of Grimm at their worst." This caused me to feel more then nervous, I mean...I know Grimm can be killed and all, but what could make them worse?

"Professor Ozpin, what if I say no? What if I end up crashing and burning when I enroll at Beacon due to some reason?" I ask him with an eyebrow raised, he sighs and looks on towards the horizon. "Axel: I have made more mistakes then any man, woman, or child in the world...and I have come to learn that doubts are sometimes caused by fear, so I'll ask another question: what exactly are _you_ afraid of?" the question cut right into me like a knife...what makes me afraid?

A lot of things really: failure, losing someone I care about again, and most of all: ending up alone. I look down for a moment staring at my feet, someone who doesn't acknowledge their fears must face them...and I'm going to not be afraid. I look back at him shrugging "I'll let you know in four years, but until then Ozpin...it's been nice meeting with you!" I say smiling at him before heading back inside the cabin, I could here him say: "Until then mister Lind...until then"

 **Present day**

I look towards Ozpin, his brown eyes watching my every movement along side the Huntress that came along. "It's time...what's your decision" I look down at myself for a moment, no way Ruby is having this much fun without me. I clench my hand into a fist and look back at Ozpin with a smile full of determination: "Ozpin, I would be honored to come to Beacon." He looks at me with the same kind of smile I saw him with four years ago, one of knowing and wisdom.

"The airship taking first year students to Beacon arrives at 11:30 AM, don't be late now" he says still smiling. I nod before opening up the door and make my way out, I smile to myself before making a teleport away

Tomorrow is going to be... _exciting_

 **9:00 AM, Qrow's cabin**

After getting up form a decidedly good night of sleep I start to get ready in preparing and getting together all I'll need for the next four years: clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, a box filled with bacon, another box filled with cookies, some books, a few video games, deodorant, and a picture: one with my parents with a baby me in my mom's arms...I promise I'll find you soon.

"Hey! You ready yet or what?" Qrow yelled out from the living room, "Keep your shirt on you alcoholic pigeon I'm coming!" I sling the bag over my shoulder and put Cerberus on my back before coming out the door. Right there is Qrow crossing his arms with a grin on his face, "You all set kiddo?" he asks me, I nod and grin back "Yup. All ready to go" he pats me on the shoulder in reassurance "Just remember to keep safe alright?" he says causing me to chuckle. "I'll be safe so long as you keep sober." I tell him dryly causing him to laugh

I exit out of the cabin and take a deep breath of air, I look back and see Qrow waving goodbye...I smile and wave as well. I then start to walk to where I need to go, I'll do you proud Qrow.

 **10:30 AM, Airship Docks**

An hour and a half later I arrive at the docks for the airship that will soon take me to Beacon. I got an hour of time to kill...might as well go and- I stumble forward causing me and a girl to make an 'Umf!' sound for either of us. "I'm sorry! Didn't mean to bump into you like that" she said in an apologetic tone, "It's fiiiiine, it's fiiiiiine no worries about it." I say turning to look at the smiling girl: she's dressed up in armor that would normally be seen on a warrior with a folded up spear and shield on her back, she has red hair that's tied into a ponytail with her bangs coming just over a circlet on her head, she also has vibrant green eyes with some light green eyeshadow in the upper corners, one more thing I notice is that she's tall...standing up towards my height.

I smile at her and extend a hand out for her, "I'm Axel. Axel Lind...what's yours?" I ask her. She takes my hand and shakes it...girl has a damn strong grip, "Hello again! I'm Pyrrha Nikos" she says smiling back at me. She stops shaking my hand, "So Pyrrha. Are you seeing someone off oooooor?..." She shakes her head still smiling. "I'm enrolling here, it's going to be my first year here at Beacon. What about you?" she asks tilting her head to the side, I shrug "It's going to be my first year as well, but a friend of mine is attending here with me." she nods in response

"So I have a question for you," she asks a bit hesitantly "Do you know anything about me? Just curious is all!" she says nervously cheerful. Know anything about her?...not sure if she want me to say yes or no, might as well be honest: "I don't know anything about you...so sorry? I think?" She sighs in relief shaking her head, "Sorry...it was just something that I was wondering. It means nothing" she says smiling. "Well it was nice meeting you Axel. But I have to go now! Take care" she says walking away, I smile and wave goodbye at her until she's no longer in view

Not a moment later the sound of whirring engines fills the air along with people making sounds of excitement and gasping, I look up to see a massive airship coming in for landing. Once it lands the still running engines kick up clouds of dust and causing people to cough a fit: a hatch with the symbol of Beacon opens up and the hum of a loudspeaker comes to life before saying: "All first year and returning students please board the ship, it will be leaving in five minutes. Again, all first year and returning students please board the ship...it will be leaving in five minutes." everyone present save a few start to make their way aboard the ship, I follow and once on board take a seat. I can feel the ship start to move soon afterwards...we're flying in the air

 **15 minutes later**

After sitting for a quarter of an hour I finally get up and start to look around: let's see...blonde guy with a hoodie and armor looking ready to vomit, some other people, Ruby getting hugged by a blonde girl...wait what? I can see Ruby being hugged by a blonde girl in a tan vest with a tank-top under it, she's wearing shorts with a belt on it that has a number if things on it, and she's also wearing an orange scarf, a pair of fingerless gloves, and knee-high leather platform boots. Ruby sees me and starts waving at me to come over, I wave back and oblige coming up to her

The blonde she's with looks at me with a smile on her face, lilac eyes looking at me...they look nice. "Hey there" she says to me with a chill tone to it, "you know Ruby?" I shrug and nod "Yeah. Kind of a friend of mine, oh! By the way what's your name?" I ask her with Ruby trying to cut in "Actually that's-" "Name's Yang. Yang Xiao Long"

Wait. Yang? Oh my god

I give her a tight hug which she stiffens up to, "It's been to long Yang" I say quietly with a smile on my face. She gets off of me and looks at me in confusion, "I'm sorry guy but...who're you?" I squint at her before shaking my head "Sorry about that. It's been seven years so I don't blame you, it's me Axel." I tell her simply. Her eyes widen for a moment and she gasps before hugging me, oh god the pain!: "Oh I've missed you Axel! I've missed you too buddy! How've ya been?" she asks happily, I could only respond with wheezes and groans of pain. "Hey uhm...Yang? I think you're killing him." Ruby says nervously, Yang let's me go causing me to drop to the ground gasping for breath. I hug Ruby by the legs crying tears of joy: "THANK YOU MY SAVIOR! I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK!" I yell out laughing like a madman, "Yep. You do that." she says slipping out of my grip.

I calm down and stand back up smiling at Yang "So Yang, how've you been?" I ask tilting my head to the side, owowow my neck hurts. "I've been great, thanks for asking. And you?" I shrug "Besides from a collapsed lung, several broken ribs, and some fractured bits in my spine: I'm perfect" I say smiling with a thumbs up causing Yang to smile and roll her eyes. "Never changed a bit did you?" She asks with her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh no. I've changed while you haven't" I tease back at her with a grin.

The news is turned off and is replaced by a hologram of the Huntress from yesterday. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!", the hologram said. "Who's that?" Yang asks, but before I could tell the hologram said right after Yang asked the question, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch". And again right at the same moment Yang and I said aloud, "Oh." please let this be the end of the weird questions being answered immediately and jinxing thing?

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." And with that, the hologram disappears, and my prayer was answered

Once that's done there are several cries of surprise, with people looking out of the ship's windows. I head over to see a town below: Vale, "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby says in awe as she and Yang look out the window. "I guess home isn't too far after all!", I give Ruby a pat on the shoulder and shake my head "Beacon's our home now." I say smiling at her with Yang adding in "You said it", after that little heartwarming exchange I can hear someone groaning: and a blonde guy in a black hoodie with armor over it run by hunched over.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang says rolling her eyes with Ruby adding in "It was nice while it lasted." I nod along with her, "I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope their better than Vomit Boy." she adds in excitedly, she looks down toward Yang's feet and her face scrunches up in disgust "Oh, Yang, Gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Yang looks down in horror and starts to shake her head rapidly chanting "Gross" over and over again, meanwhile Ruby is backing up with the same look of horror saying "Get away! Get away!"

"H-Hey guys? You know it'll come off right?" I add in nervously to no effect at all.

I sigh heavily, this is going to be a long time. Isn't it?


	4. Chapter 3

**(And here comes the SUR of ASUR. And on a side note, 135 views for this...suprised about that)**

 **First Impressions**

Once the ship has landed, the hatch opens up and people start leaving as the announcement system says: "Welcome to Beacon Academy". I follow Yang and Ruby outside of the ship and what we see is amazing:

Marble columns, fresh green grass, and in the distance an almost castle like building with a large clock tower in the background of it. It's something amazing

Yang and Ruby gasp in awe, and I whistle at the scale of the place: "This is big place. Wonder how long it'll take before one of us gets lost." I say grinning, "Ehhhh probably not long" Yang adds in "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" I nod and take a look to the cloudless sky, "That it doesn't". Not a second later Ruby is gasping in excitement...here we go!: "Ohmygosh, sis, Axel! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" she says floating away, only to be stopped by Yang pulling her hood down causing Ruby to make a few "Ow!"'s in some pain. "Easy there little sister, they're just weapons!" Yang tells her in a motherly tone, Ruby flips her hood back and looks at her blonde sister

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" She says giddily, I smile and shake my head...never change Rubes. "Well why can't you be happy with your own weapon?" Yang asks "Aren't you happy with it?" at that moment Ruby's weapon transformed into it's scythe form, cuddling it. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones it's like meeting new people, but better..." she says smiling, mine disappears on hearing that: but I put one back on again and pull her hood over her head playfully. "Come on Rubes, why don't you go and make some friends of your own?" I ask her, she pulls it back again looking at me with her silver eyes. "But...why would I need friends when I have Yang and you?"

"Hey. If you want I could help you out, no biggie" I tell her smiling more, "What about you Yang?" she looks at me and Ruby a bit nervously, "Well..." she starts and suddenly a bunch of other people show up "Actually my friends are here. Gotta catch up kayseeyabye!" she says quickly before heading off leaving me and Ruby in a daze. "Wait, where are you going?!" Ruby yells out her sister "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She says dizzily "I don't know what I'm doing..." she falls down and lands into a luggage cart sending suit cases flying.

And at that moment a sharp voice cut right into my ears: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

 **? POV**

That may not sound so good. I take a look and see something that looks a bit funny: girl in red and black on the ground, a guy in a longcoat holding his hands up like he's about to get shot, and a girl in a white jacket and skirt...white hair to. The girl on the ground gets up and holds her hands up "Uh...sorry!" she says apologetically "Y-y-yeah! She meant nothing by it!" the guy adds in, from here I can see the girl is still pissed. "Sorry?! Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?" she asks pointing a finger at the other girl in accusation, she can only reply with an 'uhhh' holding onto one of the cases. "Give me that!" the white wearing girl says taking the case away from her and opening it up to show what's inside:

Dust vials

"This is _Dust-_ mined an purified at the Schnee quarry!" geez, next you'll be talking about how you have more money than god. The girl replied with another 'uhhh', "What are you brain-dead?" Princess snaps at her holding out a vial of red dust, the guy in the longcoat sees me and steps back mouthing: 'Help me out man!' Princess starts to shake the Dust vial at her causing some of the red Dust to come out every time she punctuates what she says. " **Dust!** Fire, water, lighting, energy!" the girl in red starts to cough from the dust coming into her face "I...I know.." she tells her between coughs I get up and start walking to them with an intention to stop this shit before it gets ugly. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Princess snaps at the girl agin, and just when I was close enough

A sneeze caused an explosion: one with fire, snowflakes and lightning. OH BOY OH BOY IS THIS GOING TO BE FUN

When the smoke clears it shows the girls and guy covered in soot. It get's a pretty audible chuckle from me, it also gets a chuckle from the other guy as he shakes the soot off of him like a dog. I stop when I notice the girl's light-blue eyes staring at me, judging me. "And what's so funny to _you_?" she asks with a voice filled with cold fury, pointing a finger at me in accusation...I don't care and just smile at her and sigh. "Oh me? Nothin at all, just the fact that I _love_ karma at work." I tell her, as I talk she shakes off the soot on her "You kept lecturing the girl here about being careful around dust: just when you're shaking it right in front of her face with some of it coming out and leading to what happened just now. It's priceless" my words seem to have made her angry, mostly by the fact that she has a rapier pointed towards my heart.

"You want to take back those words Vandal?" she asks icily, I respond by pulling out my own weapon: a revolver with a barrel the size of a femur and point it right at her head, she wants to play dangerous with me? I'll oblige: "I would love to see you try, _Princess_ " I tell her grinning, causing her to growl. But the guy steps between us pushing us away from one another "How about you BOTH cool your jets! I'm pretty sure this school is supposed to prevent students from killing one another." he turns his head towards me, brown eyes staring at me: " _You_ quit being a smart ass. Not everyone enjoys that type of humor." I furrow my eyebrows at him in anger, you asked me for help and now you're defending her? Princess gives a 'Hmph' and a cocky grin before the guy turns to her "And you _Princess_. Need to learn to keep your lids put on tight and stop acting like you know everything. Got it?" her face turns to shock and anger again

"It's heiress actually." A voice says, me and the other people with me turn to see a girl dressed in black and white, black hair, amber eyes, and a bow on her head...she's holding an empty dust vial in her hand. "Weiss Schnee" she continues "heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." this gets a smug smile from the girl, Weiss Schnee. "Finally! Some recognition!" she says, "Maybe if you weren't such a bitch then maybe you'd get more" I mutter under my breath

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and _questionable_ business partners." She adds in, in the same almost monotone voice. Looks like Princess is getting mad again, me and the girl in red to chuckle while the longcoat guy laughs. "I think _that_ burned worse than the explosion did!" He threw in happily, Princess looks absolutely livid now "Wha- How dare you- the nerve of...Ugh!" she then storms off in a huff

I shake my head grinning. "I promise I'll make it up to you!" the girl in red yells out apologetically "I might do so too!" the guy adds in, the girl sighs "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough day...So, what's..." she turns and looks disappointed. I turn the same way she is and see the black haired girl is gone, "Sooooo...thanks for helping me and Ruby out there guy" the guy says, I turn his way and see him holding out a hand smiling

 **Axel's POV**

I keep smiling and holding my hand out for the guy in front of me: messy brown hair with a green streak through the side of it, a lime green hoodie with no sleeves, baggy jeans and brown boots, he has hazel eyes and rugged features...he still doesn't seem so bad however, but what do I know what some girls like?

"Ah don't mention it. Assholes need to be dealt with and good people left out of the way I say" he says grabbing my hand and shaking it, "Name's Uriah. Uriah Greene." he says with a smirk on his face. "What about you and Dusty there?" he says pointing at me and Ruby. "I'm Axel, and the girl's name is Ruby" I say as Ruby smiles sweetly at him and waves. "Nice to meet you Uriah!" he chuckles "Same here with you two." he starts before scratching the back of his neck nervously "But I'm sorry to tell you this: I gotta get going for now, but I'll talk with you guys later!" he says before running off to the building. Ruby sighs again and drops to her knees, "Welcome to Beacon" she mumbles sadly. I frown and bend down to give a few words of encouragement, but once I crouch down: a hand comes in front of mine and Ruby's view.

I look up to see a familiar sight: blonde hair, black hoodie, white armor...he has blue eyes. "Hey..." he starts "I'm Jaune" I stand back up as Ruby takes his hand. "Ruby" she says, and I put a hand on his shoulder. He turns my way with an eyebrow raised "Axel" I tell him simply. Ruby stands back up and studies...Jaune for a moment. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" she asks him, I snicker with a wily grin on my face, "I think he is"

 **Some time later**

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem people let on!" Jaune says in defense. This causes me and Ruby to laugh "Look, I'm sorry!" Ruby tells him "Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind!" I held out a finger smiling " _And_ it's pretty hard to forget a first impression like someone vomiting" I added in

"Oh yeah? Well, what if I called you Crater Face?" he asks pointing at Ruby before turning to me "And you Burning Man?" I furrow my eyebrows at him "Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby told him "And I wasn't on fire!" I added in. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc!" he says pointing a thumb at his chest "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue- ladies love it!" I turn to Ruby who looks at him skeptically, "Do they?" she asks still skeptic

"They will!" He says defensively "Well, I-I hope they will. My mom says...never mind" he says a bit dejected. "Ohhhh, it's _that_ kind of relationship: isn't it?" I ask playfully, he starts sputtering and looking at me flabbergasted. "What do you mean Axel?" Ruby asks innocently, I turn to her nervously sucking in air..ooooooooh I probably shouldn't have said that! "I-I-It's nothing Ruby! Nothing! Nothing at all!" I say quickly sweating bullets all the while. She giggles, and after that there's an awkward silence. "So...I got this thing!" Ruby says striking Crescent Rose into the ground, and I swear I could hear the janitors groan in misery when it strikes the ground. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asks in awe "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby adds in leaving Jaune confused "I-wha...?" I lean in next to him and cup my hand to his ear: "It's also a gun genius" I whisper, I pull back and he looks back in understanding "Oh." he says sounding a bit dejected again "That's cool!" he says more cheerfully this time

"So what've you got?" Ruby asks him, "Oh, I uh...I got this sword!" he says pulling a blade out of it's sheath "Ooooohh!" Ruby says smiling, "Not bad, not bad at all. Anything else?" I ask him crossing my arms

"I got this shield too!" He says grabbing the sheath, which turns into a heater shield with a crest on it. Ruby touches the shield in curiosity "So what do they do?" she asks, Jaune then starts to fumble with the shield until it turns into a sheath again which he places back on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it...I can just...put it away..."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asks, "Wait. Wouldn't it actually weigh _more_ since it'd be denser?" I add in. He sighs nodding "Yeah, it does..." he says dejectedly again. "And what about you?" he asks, I snap awake "I have this" I say pulling out Cerberus and having the blade hover just an inch above it's head. "That's...a REALLY big sword" he says in shock which causes me to chuckle, "It's also a scythe and semi-automatic missile launcher." I add in before putting Cerberus back into it's sheath. "You both have some pretty cool weapons" he says causing Ruby to giggle "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, soooo...I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it" she says, "Amen sister" I add in patting her back

"Wait- you guys _made_ those?!" he asks in shock "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asks him, "If he did than he's CLEARLY a genius when making weapons" I say sarcastically earning a punch from Ruby "Ow! It's not like I mean it you know" I say defensively rubbing my shoulder. "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." he says holding the blade in front of his face "Then great-great-grandpa Arc must be the smart one" I say sarcastically again, getting another punch "Stop it" Ruby says sternly "Hey, I'm done now no worries"

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" She says to Jaune laughing "Well, I like it! Not many people have much appreciation for the classics these days." she continues. Jaune sheaths his sword before adding in "Yeah. The classics..." Ruby starts to walk again and I follow right beside her, "So why'd you help me out back there?" In the Courtyard?" she asks Jaune who follows beside left. "Eh, why not? My mom always says 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'" he says, "Or enemies" I mutter quietly so neither of them can hear. Ruby looks around before turning back to us "Hey, where are we going?"

"I have no clue. What about you Jaune?" I ask turning to him "Oh I don't know! I was just following you guys. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh...is that a 'no'?" He asks causing Ruby to laugh

"That's a 'no'." She says

 **Out of sight POV**

"Iz you sure dis kid iz a good sakrifise?" A heavily cockney accent said into an earphone. "Yes. I am sure that he will be perfect for it, just you wait" a smooth and low voice replied back. The cockney voice grunted "If ya say so". "He betta be a good foight"

 **Axel's POV, 10 minutes later**

Me, Ruby and Jaune enter through the doors a massive auditorium. The place is filled to the brim with people all talking to one another but a familiar blonde girl is waving towards our direction "Ruby! Axel! Over here! I saved you guys a spot!" She yells out to the two of us. "Well, that's out cue. Come on Rubes!" I say "Oh!" she says turning to Jaune "Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" she says leaving along with me "Hey, wait!" he says while we leave before sighing "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" I swear I saw a bit of red looking back

Me and Ruby join back up with Yang who has her arms crossed, "How's your first day going, little sister? And yours Axey?" I growled and blushed out of embarrassment. "You mean when you _ditched_ me and I _exploded?"_

"Yikes! Meltdown much?" Yang asks, "Hardly" I add in shrugging. "No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school!" Ruby says "And there was fire, and I think some ice?..." Yang smiles broadly and leans in "Are you being sarcastic" before I could tell that she wasn't Ruby scoffs "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I **exploded,** and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

" **YOU!** " said an all to familiar voice causing Ruby to jump into her sister's arms "Oh God it's happening again!" I turn and see Weiss Schnee staring at Ruby, she quickly turns her head my direction with a face of anger "And **YOU**!" she yells at me, I wave at her "Oh hey, how're you doing?" she scoffs and turns back to Ruby "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" she scolds. "Oh my God, you really exploded..." Yang mutters

"She tried to tell yooo~oou" I say in a singsong voice. "It was an accident!" Ruby tells Yang before coming out of her arms and looking at Weiss "It was an accident!" she repeats herself before Weiss holds up a pamphlet:

'DUST for dummies and other inadequate individuals'

"What's this?" Ruby asks, took the words right out of my mouth

Weiss quickly rattles off policies regarding Schnee company products. It leaves Ruby in a state of confusion "Uuuuhhhhhh..."

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asks her, "Absolutely?" Ruby asks in a bit of confusion. In response Weiss hands the pamphlet, "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." I frown at her "That's just a _tad_ bit harsh over an accident?" I ask with an eyebrow raised, "And what do _you_ suggest she do? Hm?" she asks me crossing her arms, I sigh and shake my head. "Look, the two of you just got off on the wrong foot am I right? Why don't you start over and try and make friends with one another, alright?" I ask, "Good idea Ax." Ruby says holding out her hand, she clears her throat before speaking

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and _scraggly_ over there!" Weiss says with mocking enthusiasm gesturing to Jaune in the background, who turns his head her way in response. "Wow, really?!" Ruby asks actual enthusiasm, Weiss just glares and after seconds of dead silence she finally speaks again: "No." She says grimmly

"That's not very WEISS, of you to say." I say grinning, it get's a giggle from Yang...and two groans of pain from Weiss and Ruby. But our attention is snapped back towards the stage, where Ozpin is readying a microphone and Glynda Goodwitch to his side.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The other students start to whisper among themselves, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He then leaves the stage and Ms. Goodwitch takes his place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed" and with that she leaves as well

Weird way to start off the school year: fought with a Schnee, broke up a fight, met a blonde kid with motion sickness...pretty interesting day all-in-all. "He seemed kind of...off" Yang said snapping me back into reality, "What do you mean by that?" I ask her. "It's almost as if he wasn't even there." Ruby adds in, he did seem off now that I think about it...wonder what it's about.

And wouldn't you happen Jaune is coming in!: what will he say now is the million Lien question. "You know I'm a natural blonde you know" he says to Weiss, as much as I hate to admit it...we agree on how bad that line is by slapping our faces together in sync. "I'll see you guys later tonight. I'm gonna go meet with people" I tell Ruby and Yang "Alright! See ya then!" Yang says, I smile and leave to go meet with other people.

When I'm looking back to wave at them, I bump into someone: again. This time it manages to knock me onto my ass. "Mind watching where your going pal?" the guy asks a bit agitated in his voice, "Lead by example then" I growl before turning to the guy on the ground with me: shaggy bone white hair, a black suit vest with a tie that has a crescent moon on it, white sleeves rolled up at the elbows and a fingerless black glove on his left hand, black dress shoes and bleach white pants, sharp features and sky blue eyes...but the most noticeable features however: are a pair wolf ears coming from the top of his head, and a fluffy wolf tail behind him.

He growls for a moment before sighing, "Yeah maybe I should." he says standing back up and offers a hand to me. "Come on" he says, I take his hand and he lifts me back up...seems we're both the same height, on his face now is a smile...welcoming, "Time for more proper introductions. Name's Silas: Silas Silver" the wolf faunus says in a friendly tone. I smile back "Nice to meet you Silas. Name's Axel, Axel Lind" he nods "So Axel, are you new here or is this your second time here?" he asks me "Oh! It's my first year here, what about you?"

He chuckles "Same here man, same here. So don't mind me for prying but: what's your opinion on faunus?" he asks, friendly at first...but at the end he says it in a dangerous tone. The Faunus?...they're fine by me, just so long as they don't try and kill me, even then it's just that one. "I'm fine with Faunus, no worries" his expression softens, "Glad to know...can't have many friends around am I right?" "Yeah, yeah...right" I say nodding

"So what are you two guys talking about?" A friendly, innocent sounding voice says from out of no where. "OH JESUS CHRIST!" I say jumping around to see a kid in a purple labcoat and sweats, with white sneakers, he has a childish looking face...but his eyes tell that he's not the age he looks like, he has golden colored eyes and short black hair with dark violet streaks at the tips. "Oh? Did I scare you? I'm sorry! Here let me make it up to you!" the kid said quickly rummaging through a backpack

"H-hey look. It's fine just-" he cuts me off by handing me what looks like a knife, I take it and see that it's just a regular old knife. "I-I-It's not much really, but take it" he says smiling. "Uhm...thanks I guess" I say putting the knife into my bag "What's your name?" I ask him. He looks at me confused for a moment before snapping back "Oh! My name! I'm Roy Indigo, at your service" he says giving a little bow. Well this is awkward

"I'm Axel, and this is Silas" I say gesturing to me and Silas, he looks at me nervously mouthing 'You sure about him?'. "Well! I gotta go for now actually. But it was nice to meet you Axel and Silas!" he says jogging off. "And on that strange note, I have to go too. Catch you later" I say waving and walking away "You got it man"

 **9:00 PM, the ballroom.**

When Ms. Goodwitch said that everyone needed to gather in the ballroom for tonight, I wasn't expecting it would be where everyone would be sleeping at. Well thank God the bathroom is empty, time to slip into my pajamas. I unzip my bag and throw my coat, pants and shirt into it just leaving my boxers, I then search around inside to find...nothing...oh God my pajamas are gone! Hold on hold on, maybe Yang and Ruby can help me out! Yeah! Just gotta...talk to them in my...boxers. I scream out in frustration, "Shitshitshitshitshitshitshiiiiiiit! This isn't how I planned this to happen!" I smack myself to calm down, then take a deep breath and grab my bag.

I head back towards where Yang and Ruby are lying down at, face your fears Axel...time to do so. I clear my throat, my face burning like the sun and probably red as blood: "H-h-h-hey Y-Yang? Ruby? I-I need some help" I stutter out, they turn their heads toward me. Ruby covers her face with a pillow while Yang just stares at me, blushing...oh God. "O-oh! Y-you going commando for this?" Yang tries to snark but is too embarrassed for it, "Someone stole my pajamas Yang. Could y-you and Ruby help me out?" I plead. "Uhhhh, ok!" Ruby says muffled by the pillow, "Yeah...w-what Ruby said" Yang said still blushing

I take a look around for someone to talk to who might know. Jaune?: no he's not an asshole, Uriah?: no, Silas: more than likely not, Roy:...NOPE. And that just leaves...the black haired girl reading a book, a bow on her head and dressed in black robes. It's the one from earlier, I head over to her and clear my throat which she responds by looking up from her book. "Can I help you with something?" she asks dully "S-sorry about this, but do you know where a pair of orange shorts and a white shirt are at?" she puts a finger over her lips in thought

"I'm sorry but, I don't know where that might be." she says shaking her head "Wait. Aren't you the guy from the Courtyard? The one that got caught in the explosion?". Before I could answer someone else budges in "Hey it was an accident!" Ruby thanks for the assist, and Yang thanks for following Ruby to keep an eye on her. "Hel-looooooo" Yang sings "I believe that you three know each other" she finishes "Yeah she doesn't know where my pajamas are Yang" I say bluntly "H-hey it's not THAT big a deal right?" she says smiling nervously "Y-yeah! Right right" I say looking away

"Aren't you...the girl that exploded?" the girl with the bow asks, more than likely directed at Ruby. "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... " she starts but ends up stoping and smiles out of embarrassment "Actually, you can just call me Ruby." I wave at the girl "And I'm Axel" I add in, the girl goes back to her book "Okay." she says simply

Yang and Ruby whisper something to one another, "So...what's your name?" Yang asks the girl reading she sighs due to the distraction she's probably getting from conversation trying to be made, "Blake" she states "Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" Yang says as cheerful as ever, I can see Blake grit her teeth from here. "Thanks!" She says sounding a bit irritated. "It goes well with your...pajamas!" Yang adds in "Right..." Blake says still irritated, Ruby laughs a bit uncomfortably "Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asks

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" the three of us keep standing there "That I will continue to read." we keep standing together "As soon as you leave!" Blake concludes, I sigh half-heartedly "This girl's a lost cause" I hear Yang whisper. "What's it about?" I hear Ruby ask "Huh?" Blake asks a bit surprised, "Your book...does it have a name?" Ruby finishes

Well... i-it's about a man with two souls," Blake says "each fighting for control over his body." she finishes, "Oh, yeah...that's real lovely!" Yang says sarcastically. "That it is" a voice says, I turn around and see Silas standing there in a white sleeveless shirt and grey shorts: "One a man...the other a _monster_ " he says staring at Blake. I take a look at the girl...she seems to be in shock, like she just saw a ghost. "Oh. Hey Axel" he says casually "Hey Silas" I say back waving

"Soooooo...mind introducing us?" Yang asks playfully punching my shoulder, "Oh! Right. Ruby, Yang: this is Silas, a guy that I came across in the hallway. Silas: these two amazing girls are Ruby and Yang, best of friendos since childhood" I tell the three of them. "Well...nice to meet the two of you" Silas says smiling "You too!" Ruby chirps in as Yang nods. "Aaaanyways." Ruby says laughing a bit uncomfortably "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" she says, I smile at those words.

Blake laughs a bit at that "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" She asks looking at her "Well, I'm hoping we all will." Ruby says "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" she finishes, "That's...very ambitious for a child" Blake says smiling, but unfortunately it quickly turns into a frown "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." I shake my head "And that's a bit bitter don't you think?" I ask, she just shrugs

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby says smiling, I look at Silas who seems surprised "Huh...guess you're not jaded after all" he says quietly, smiling. "Ohhhh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang says hugging Ruby straight into the air, she struggles in her sister's grip kicking out "Cut it out!" it soon devolves into a fight. "Well I'm gonna go, see you around Axel." Silas says smiling, "And you to... _kitten_ " he says at Blake before walking away...why did he call her kitten? Meh, probably nothing

Blake shakes her head before laughing slightly "Well, Ruby, Axel, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-" but she's cut off by "What in the world is going on over here?!" oh God, here we go again. Weiss storms onto the scene in a blueish-white dress with her hair pulled down...my God she may be a bitch but she looks adorable with her hair down, like a little girl. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" she scolds causing Yang and Ruby to stop fighting. "OH NO NOT YOU AGAIN!" they say in perfect sync, Weiss turns toward me "NOT YOU TO!" she says "LAST THOUGHT ON MY MIND WAS YOU!" I yell out, Ruby makes shushing noises

"Guys, she's right!" She says whispering "People are trying to sleep!", "Oh, _now_ you're on my side!" Weiss says sternly. "I was always on your side!" Ruby fires back in her defense, "What happened to whispering guys?" I ask trying to butt in "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang scolds Weiss. "She's a hazard to my health!" and with those words, the lights are gone.

I can hear Weiss, Yang and Ruby head back. I sigh "Guess I won't find my pajamas after all" I mutter miserably. "By the way" Blake says with a smirk on her face, she then tosses me a pair of orange shorts and a white shirt...THAT BITCH HAD MY PAJAMAS! "'Found' these" she says teasingly. "Yeah yeah, liar" I say slipping on the pajamas and crashing onto my sleeping bag and pillow. But just before I could sleep I feel someone tap on my shoulder, it's Yang: "Hey. You know you can sleep next to me right? I don't mind" she says, her smile illuminated by the moonlight. "Oh! Sure" I say grabbing my sleeping bag. I follow Yang over to the spot she's at, she taps on the floor to the left of her. I lay it down and slip inside the bag and rest my head on the pillow, "Thanks Yang" I say smiling

"Hey. Don't mention it, remember that we've been friends for a long time. If you need something, or just wanna talk...I'll be here" she says sweetly, I nod "Of course. And hey Yang?" I ask her "Yeah?..." "It's good to see you and Ruby again" I say whole-heartedly. I can see a tired smile form on her face, "You too Axel...night" "Night." and with that I let sleep come.

Welcome to Beacon.

 **Silas' POV**

I toss and turn in my sleep, shaking away past memories: some good...but mostly bad. But I feel someone shake on me, I wake up and see a familiar face looking at me...mournful amber eyes staring right into my soul. "Hey..." she says quietly, "Hi" I say just as quiet..."Can you and I talk for a minute?" Blake asks me. I sigh and sit cross-legged, "You have two minutes" I tell her, she sits down the same way I am. "L-look Silas...I know that it's not easy for you to see me-" "You're goddamn right it isn't" I spat at her venomously, but she looks at me sadly "Silas- please. I just want one request from you, just ONE and that's it" she pleads, "What is it?" I ask her, I reach for the bow and pull it off and reveal a pair of cat ears, the ears of a feline faunus.

"Please don't tell anyone about this...I don't want them to find out" she says, really? I raise an eyebrow at her for this "Why hide who you _really_ are?" I ask her, "Because I want people to just see me equally, to see me as just Blake Belladonna...not a faunus" she says shaking her head. I look down at the undone bow and back at her, "Silas...please" she says quietly, I sigh...damn girl managed to get the chivalrous part of me. I hand back the bow "Alright. I'll keep it a secret, on one condition" I say holding up a one with my finger. She beams and ties the bow back on to hide her cat ears, "What is it?" she asks me. "Let's just...start out as acquaintances. And see how it goes, ok?" I ask her smiling a bit

She nods in agreement, "Ok...I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she says getting up "Yeah, goodnight Blake" I tell her waving "Goodnight Silas" she says walking away, I fall asleep back in my bag...I feel better now

 **(And so concludes chapter 3. Now I bet I'm going to get two questions: might as well answer them.**

 **1\. Who are the two guys that are in the outside POV? You'll find out later**

 **2\. What's Blake and Silas' deal? You'll find that out later.**

 **Anyways! Time to stop typing, because my fingers hurt)**

 **(DAMN YOU EYES! Noticed a mistake or two that I needed to fix. That's all)**


	5. Chapter 4

**(Well since I wrote over 6,000 words last chapter, time for something shorter)**

 **A Nightmare, and a Prophecy**

 _I awoke to the smell of smoke taking a stranglehold on my lungs, I catapulted awake to find myself in front of Beacon:_

 _In ruins._

 _The sky was a sick, sanguine red...the clouds black and evil. Beacon collapsed into ruins: the clocktower collapsed, the architecture crumbling, the main building utterly decimated. But what was in them was something horrible_

 _Balls of flame, black puddles with fanged maws and a thousand eyes, things that should not be. And four figures above them...watching like the things are mere ants: a humanoid thing in a yellow robe, with tentacles coming from bellow and a medallion around it's neck...it's face can't be seen. A swirling light with eyes and sharp teeth, the circle held by two columns of the same light. Another is a black humanoid dressed as one would an ancient king or emperor, with an open maw of teeth and two tentacles coming from it's back...and finally, one that is merely a mass of tentacles, gelatin, and eyes appearing and disappearing, changing in size, shape, all at once._

 _"Oh god...please tell me this isn't real" I whisper to myself in shock and horror, "It is not real child" a deep and gravely voice said. I turn and see a tall bald man with a black goatee wearing a blue jacket, jeans and boots, his face is solid...like he would be a general of an army or a leader. He has sharp, piercing brown eyes, and a hawkish nose. "At least...not yet" he says in an ominous tone._

 _"What is all of this?" I ask as I can feel my heart start to sink. "This, Axel Lind: is the Arrival, where the King, the Sultan, the Messenger, and Gate return...where their servants and brethren help the Creatures of Grimm exterminate all of civilization." He turns to look somewhere and points to someone fighting the black blobs of eyes and mouths._

 _Yang._

 _She's standing over a bloodied and unconscious Ruby, I try to cry out but no sound comes out. The things circle around her like beowolves ready to finish off a wounded animal...or huntress. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU FREAKS!" She roars out trying to strike the things, but to no effect. Before she could land another: she vanishes_

 _"Yang? Yang?! YANG!" I cry out looking around frantically, I turn to the man "WHO ARE YOU? TELL ME!" he looks at me with a sad look in his eyes, "I cannot tell you of such yet child. But I am one who will help you" he then manifests a blank white book with strange symbols on it. "This book will help you prepare for facing the creatures servants...and now I give a prophecy" he tells me solemnly_

 _"'Beware, O child of Adam and Eve...the twins of autumn. The horseman are among you: Death, War, Conquest, and Famine. She Who Was Abandoned seeks righteous vengeance, and seeks to sow in man the seeds of doubt and mistrust. Seek out those who gave you life...for they have answers, yet they were taken from you to the land which none may enter. Two friends will suffer by the hands of one that mocks the name of his ancestor, one will despair when her name is taken by a man betrayed, another will be tormented by past ghosts: one of the grass, another of the sea, an old man with a larger purpose shall grant you strength...and you will either be the salvation of this world: or see it fall, and fall, and fall forever'"_

 _When I look back up I see that he is gone, and I feel a tidal wave of emotions roll over me: fear of what will come, anger for not knowing who the man is, sadness, loneliness, sorrow, and pain. I turn back and I see half of Yang's lifeless corpse in front of me...her eyes wide open, and the lower half of her body gone. I jump to the ground and start shuttering in horror_

 _I look up and see the yellow abomination pointing at me. I scream in primal terror as a tentacle rushes towards me._

I catapult awake in cold sweat, panting like I ran a thousand miles. I frantically look around and see that everyone sound asleep, I look down and see Yang and Ruby...Yang smiling soundly. I sigh in relief...everyone is ok, it's just a nightmare. I get up and see, oh God no...a white book with strange runes on it.

I pick it up and open to the first page, a blank white canvas with a sentence scrawled on it: 'DO NOT WORRY YET CHILD, YOU STILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME. C' I close the book, I need some fresh air. I head out through the door and head outside, and let the cool breeze blow on my face as I take deep breaths in and out...in and out. "What're you doing up?" I turn around and see Jaune in footsie pajamas looking at me.

"Oh...hey Jaune. Nothing, just couldn't get some sleep" I lie, he'd find me crazy if I told him about the nightmare. "Really? You look like hell man" he says walking up to me "I got up so I could use the bathroom, saw you practically jump out of your sleep" oh crap, I sigh and nod "Yeah...pretty bad nightmare." I mutter, "Really...what was it about?"

I shake my head "Sorry Jaune, can't remember much from it-" I say, stopping myself due to hearing footsteps. I look to see Yang with a worried look on her face...oh no, "You guys?" she says sounding just as worried as she looked, "Ruby is having a nightmare." I turn to Jaune with a silent saying: 'We need to help' I turn back to Yang and nod

We enter back in, when we arrive...Ruby is shivering and squirming around in her sleep, with a look of fear on her face. "Mom...where are you...please don't" she whimpers. Yang tries to shake Ruby back awake "Ruby!" she says whispering, fearful and concerned for her little sister "Ruby wake up! Please wake up!" Ruby moans and tosses off Yang, I look at Ruby fearfully.

What do I do? What do I do?!

 **Comfort the poor girl.**

 _That voice...you're the guy from the dream!_

 **That I am, but it's best you hurry now...before it all escelates out of control.**

I look back at Ruby and hold onto her, shushing into her ear. "Ruby, you're going to be fine" I whisper as softly as I could possibly go "You're ok. You're ok" I say swaying her in my arms. There's a sharp pain in my chest that knocks the breath out of me, but I need to keep going: I keep saying it's ok over and over again. She finally stops and sighs, I smile and wipe away the tears with my shirt...she's going to be ok. Ruby starts slowly opening up her eyes, puffy and bloodshot from the crying

"Y-Yang?" She pleads quietly I start to pet her hair "It's Axel Ruby, you were having a nightmare...pretty bad one from what I could see. But you're going to be ok" I say still petting away and giving a smile to her, she smiles weakly and nods: "Ok Axel...I think I'm gonna be fine now, thanks for your concern" she closes her eyes and falls right back alseep.

I set her down and give a pat on her leg, "Sleep well Ruby" I whisper. I feel good...I feel someone wrap their arms from behind me, someone's breath on my neck giving me goosebumps. "Thank you Axel" Yang says, rubbing her face on my back before letting me go so I can see her eye to eye. "I was scared ya know? Big sis has to look out for her" she says putting on a smile...one that still seems so sad. I giver her a tight hug smiling, she makes a small 'huh?' noise: "You know me Yang...she's like a little sister to me too. I'm looking out for her with you" I say with my eyes drooping slightly

I can see Jaune giving a smile, I give him a thumbs up which he replies with the same gesture. The last thing I do before falling alseep again, I can feel Yang placing my body back inside the sleeping bag. " _Good night...Axey_ " she says sweetly, "Good night...Yangy" I mutter before fully goijg back to sleep

No more nightmares. Only dreams now

 **(** **RWBY: Reckoning is always a good read, kind of got inspired for this chapter reading it again. And for fans of Lovecraftian horror...keep quiet for now, you're patience will be rewarded)**


	6. Chapter 5

**(Two chapters in one day? DOUBLE SHOCKU! Time for more!)**

 **Float like a Butterfly...**

After the whole nightmare deal on me and Ruby's end last night, it's time for the initiation today. I can feel someone shaking me, "No...five more minutes" I mutter waving away: and that's when I got picked up, "OH GOD I'M BEING ABDUCTED AREN'T I?!" I yell out struggling, but I calm down once I hear a giggle "Calm down, it's just the day we get initiated!" I look and see Ruby still in her pajamas, her sleep mask off. "Hey Rubes, hey Yang" I mumble out trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes "Morning!" Ruby says patting my head "Morning" Yang says giving me a pat on the back

"Oh wait, you have my bag right?" I ask, I then feel a bunch of weight press down on my neck and a strap on it. Oh god that sounded better in my head..."Here you go" Ruby says "We're going to drop you off at boys' changing room, we still gotta head there ourselves. Got it?" I salute her half-heartedly "Aye-aye captain Rose" I say dryly.

A few minutes later Yang sets me down with me accidentally landing face first onto my bag, I look back up and see the two sister smiling. "Time for us to go get changed, catch you later" Yang says waving as she and Ruby leave, I feel a pang in my chest as she leaves...wonder why that is. I stand back up and head into the changing room, I throw my pajamas into my bag before hitting the shower. Guys putting on clothes, robes, armor, you name it: I get inside since no one is using it,

 **I neglected to mention, I added a scroll into your bag.**

 _IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO BE TELLING THIS?! IN THE SHOWER?!_

 **Hey. I can't see in there, so do not worry.**

I shake my head...just who in the hell is this guy? I turn off the shower head and towel off before throwing on my shirt, pants, coat, socks and shoes...on the inside is a Scroll: a tablet of sorts really. I open it up and see what all it has on it: calculator, audio recorder, video recorder, internet, texting, and some preinstalled games...thanks guy. Speaking of there's a message in it already, I open it up and see what it says:

I'M GOING TO BE SURE TO HELP YOU OUT. REMEMBER CHILD: I'M ON YOUR SIDE, C

I sigh and close the scroll up, who the hell is this 'C'? I put Cerberus in the locker and carry my bag and walk down the hall, down the way I can see someone who doesn't seem to friendly: big guy, muscular, he has brown hair that seems a bit slicked back, indigo eyes, he has a mace at his side, and a smug grin on his face.

"You going somewhere?" He asks in a cocky tone, I roll my eyes as he blocks my way. "Can I help you find the girl's locker room? _ma'am_?" I ask him as his grin disappears. He shoves me back "Hardly" he growls grabbing for my throat and pushing me up against the wall: I try struggling out of this assholes grip as he snickers, that's when I grin and chuckle. "Hey...big, strong and stupid" I say strained "Ya know you're just getting my foot up to ball level...right?" He growls and starts putting more pressure on...I start seeing black spots show up in my field of vision

"You wanna keep talking tough now? Or do you want me to keep going?" he snarls, and I laugh weakly. "Just a bit of info for ya." I say still grinning with only one eye open "Unlike your pepper shaker there, my weapon is built to scale...know what I mean?" I can see his eyes flare up, and just when I was ready to be chocked to death there's a voice

"I think that is quite enough from you young man" A calm, polite and gentlemanly voice says. I end up getting dropped to the ground "Oh! Sorry, it was just some harmless fun!" the guy lies with a smile on his face, "Apparently you have a twisted definition of _fun_ young man" he says. I look at the guy and see someone in a slate grey suit and shoes, slicked back black hair and triangular shades: the longer angles going to the sides with the shorter angles resting on his nose, at his side is...an umbrella? "He liked it! Didn't you buddy!" the big guy says again looking at me face to face, I spit right into his face. "There's...what I think...of your fun...asshole" I tell him in-between breaths, he flashes a face of anger and stands back up bringing his foot up over my head.

And just then the guy in the suit pulls out a sword and point's it at the kid's neck: "I will say this only _once_ " in a dangerous tone "You leave him be: _or either I slice you to pieces, or tell Ozpin. What's it going to be?_ " he asks. The big guy shakes his head and gets away from the blade and storms off, I start to cough after that. And I see the man's hand reach down for me, I grab it and he hoists me up: he has a kind smile on his face, guy looks pretty handsome and youthful. "You alright there my boy?" He asks sounding concerned

"Yeah...I think I'll be fine, asshole has a tight grip I'll give him that" I tell him to which he nods, "And now for introductions!" he says enthusiastically "I am professor Gray Scale, I will be your weapons instructor" he says with a bow. "And you are?" the professor asks. "I'm Axel. Axel Lind" I say, he grabs my left hand and shakes it "It is my sincere pleasure to have a fine student such as you at Beacon!" he says smiling which quickly turns into a frown "Unlike mister Winchester there, but not to worry. Cardin Winchester shall not be a problem for you...I take care of students who are willing to be good and listen" he says "But I think you best get to breakfast, so go along now" he says patting my back "Thanks professor Scale" I say smiling at him, he smiles back and walks off.

Nice guy. Pretty cool.

I enter the cafeteria in order to pick up breakfast: three slices of bacon, two pieces of toast, some juice, and an apple. I lay it all out on my tray, "Hey man" a voice says, I turn to see that it's the guy in the green hoodie from the other day: Uriah. "Oh. Hey Uriah" I say nodding "Looking for a spot to sit?"

"Yep, but where" I say scanning the room "Mind if we join in to?" A happy voice says, I loom to the left of me and see the kid Roy and Silas next to him. "I dunno" I say shrugging. "Hey!" a voice pierces my ears, I look over and see some familiar faces...and two new ones: an orange haired girl practically inhaling pancakes, and a boy in green cutting up pancakes with about as much energy as a narcoleptic, but the voice seems to be from Ruby. "Come over here!"

"Shall we gents?" I ask looking at either one, they nod and we all head over to and take a seat at the table. "Sho whosh thesh guysh?" Ruby says with her mouthful of cookies, I look around and see what everyone is eating: Ruby eating cookies (natch), Pyrrha eating some cereal, Jaune some...oh wait it's just toast, and an empty spot with porridge at it. "Ladies, gentlemen." I say dramatically before pointing to the three amigos with me "Silas Silver" I say "Hey" he says waving "Uriah Greene" he nods "Yo" and Roy just leans in "And I'm Roy Indigo!" he says still cheerful as ever, I wonder if he ever gets sad.

"Hello to you all. I'm Pyrrha Nikos" Pyrrha says politely

"Jaune Arc" Jaune adds in

"I'm Ruby" Rubes says swallowing her cookie.

I look at the girl and boy "And you guys?" I ask tilting my head taking a bite of bacon" the girl slurps up a full pancake before speaking "Nora!" she says patting her companion on the back "Come on Ren! Tellthemyourname" he looks at the four of us "Lie Ren, you can just call me Ren though" he says sounding bored as can be.

"Nice to meet you all" "Glad to see ya" "You're all pretty nice" the three say in no particular order. I simply nod, before swallowing, right when someone claps my back causing me to choke. "Hey Ax" a familiar voice chimes as I start hitting my chest to swallow my toast, some tears streaming down my face from effort "H-H-Hey Yang" I rasp out. She takes the seat that's next to Ruby's, the one with the porridge...I can practically feel Silas grinning

"So how's this morning so far?" She asks looking my way.

"Yeah it's-" I cut myself off, should I tell them about Cardin? Meh...what they don't know won't hurt them.

"Been going well" I say

"Despite getting nearly _strangled_?" She asks, oh shit

"Hey, no worrying about it alright? Me, Ruby, Jaune...we'll help out if you want" she says smiling. I feel a little nudge and look to see Silas, Uriah and Roy looking at me: " _And_ if it's fine by you. We'll help out as well" Roy says. Glad to know there's some good people looking out for me, "So you wanna give a name? What he looks like? It would be...unfortunate if he disappeared" Uriah says grinning, my God is it unnerving.

"Nah. It's fine, I'll handle it" Because _I'm_ going to do it, "Meh. Best I offered" he says shrugging before eating. I give a little kick and knock the book out of my bag, I look at it intently before a voice in my head speaks

 **They will help you, you know. Tell them**

I pick up the book and lay it in my lap and feel several pairs of eyes on me: iliac, silver, deep blue, sky blue, gold, and green. I lay the book up on the table: "So guys? I need to ask something from you, and you _have_ to keep it secret. Ok?" I ask looking around they all look to one another an nod "These lips are sealed" Yang says making a zipping gesture

"So I've managed to come across this book, someone I know mentioned it would help me out somehow. Got any ideas?" I ask as everyone but Nora and Ren take a look at the book.

"Strange symbols...what do they mean?" Silas says intently, which Uriah just scoff to

"Just a bunch of scribbles if you ask me. Probably nothin'" he says shaking his head

"Oh! Maybe it's a guide!" Jaune adds in, Ruby takes the book and examines it closely "I dunno, probably a journal that belonged to someone."

"Or it's the author's name" Yang adds in dryly

"I could analyze it for you" Roy says "I'm great at this kind of thing! Just give it to me and I'll be sure to translate it for you in no time" he adds in smiling, Ruby smiles back at him. I shrug and slide the book over.

"Doesn't really mean much now" I say grabbing my bag "I gotta get ready for initiation. See you guys later" I finish with a wave. "Alright, see ya" Yang says

 **Hours later, Beacon Cliff**

Everyone's arrived at the cliffs as instructed, I look to my right and see Yang, she gives me a smirk and thumbs up: I respond with my own thumbs up. And to my left is a guy in power armor: deep, almost black purple, three claws at the wrists with hands, and a dragon-like head...who's this guy I wonder. But I'm getting off track, I look back and see Ozpin with his cane and coffee mug and Ms. Goodwitch with a scroll in hand: the forest behind them as background

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin says

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.'" Ms. Goodwitch adds in, "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." She says emphasizing the last word.

"Wait...teams are being assigned _today_?" I whisper in shock

 **Yes. That is what she said**

 _Not now!_

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continues

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He says. WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK OZPIN!

" **Whaaaaaaat?!** " I hear Ruby exclaim in shock.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." Ozpin says seriously. ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE OZPIN?!

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" He asks

"Yes, um, sir?" I hear Jaune say nervously

" **Good**! Now, take your positions." Ozpin says. The power-armored guy just stands there, and Yang raises up her fists. I hold onto Cerberus and start to chant in my head: FEAR IS A MINDKILLER, FEAR IS A MINDKILLER, FEAR IS A MINDKILLER. A bit of time passes as the one in power armor is launches like a dart into the distance, no regrets now! I pat Yang on the back, and she looks at me for a moment. I wink and salute "See you on the other side!"

And with that I'm sent flying into the air.

OH GOD I'M IN THE AIR!

 **(And there you have it folks, will Axel survive? Who's the guy in power armor? What's in the book? Find out next chapter: and hey if you want, share this with your friends if you liked it. And if you really liked it, add it to TvTropes Fan Rec page)**

 **(Note to self: precheck twice in a row. Saw I repeated a line, I HAD TO PURGE IT. I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO DEAL WITH THIS)**


	7. Chapter 6

**(Alright brakes over, time for chapter 6)**

 **...Sting Like You Got Shot**

You know those dreams where you're falling and it ends when you go splat? I'm having flashbacks to those right now, and it's not very fun: not fun at all. I look down and see seas of green trees pass by quickly beneath me, think Axel think! What did Ozpin say? Make our own landing strategy? Let's get to work then!

I pull out Cerberus and come up with a horrible idea...this is going to sting some. "God help me now..." I press down on the handle, the FWOSH of the rockets start to propel me downwards. "THIS IS GOING TO HURT!" I say to no one closing my eyes and clenching my teeth down. And 10 seconds later I'm on the ground, SWEET BEAUTIFUL GROUND! I start laughing manically and whopping "YES! YES!" I chant, which is cut short by being pummeled by sticks and broken tree limbs. All of them hitting me right on the head, hurts a bit but is more of a dull thud than anything

After that barrage I shake my head back into focus, gotta find a partner. And just when I'm about to head out I can hear growls...beowolves, I can see up to five of them: black fur, white spikes protruding from their forelegs and along their backs, white claws, and a skull like head with red markings with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. The five of them start to circle around me like I would be some easy prey, I can only smile at this and leap towards one. It leaps toward me as well, fangs bared and claws ready to strike me...I transform my weapon into a rocket launcher and press it up to the Grimm's stomach.

"Bye bye" I pull the trigger, and a blast is sent flying with the wolf-like Grimm towards the distance. Once I land a boom goes with it, good game Grimm...I transform the weapon back into a giant sword and rush towards one of the wolves. It tries slashes across my chest, thankfully a quick block prevents me from being gutted: I slice off the arm of it before a split down the middle kills the thing. I move on to the next one by impaling it and then throwing it's corpse at another of the beowolves. Two left, I get rid of the one that doesn't have a corpse being hurtled at it by knocking it to the ground: I hold it down with the weight of the blade on it's neck, one squeeze of the handle later it's head is off the body.

Last one: a jump into the air, the beowolf is hit by the other's body causing it to be knocked back a foot. As it stumbles to get up I land right in front of the Grimm and slice it in half at the waist. Axel- one, Grimm- nothing. Time to go find my partner, I teleport onto a solid enough tree branch and start to leap from tree to tree so I can minimize chances of Grimm ambushing me again. Ten minutes of it in I can hear roars and gunshots, alongside a voice

"Alright! Let's play a bit!" Sounds like a fun guy to be around, I head over to the spot the sound is coming from: there's two Ursi and one guy with black and white shotguns...Silas. He fires several shots from his guns into the Grimm on his left causing the thing to be knocked onto it's back, his shotguns then transform into two axes: black handles with a shining white blades. He rushes towards the Ursa's companion, it swings it's claws at Silas. However Silas ducks bellow the swipe and hooks the blades of his axes onto the bear-like Grimm's arm as he slides between it's legs. It causes the Ursa to be flipped onto it's back, before it has time to react Silas swings one of the axes down and decapitates it. He turns his attention back to the other Ursa now by walking over to it, the Grimm roars and Silas shoves the barrel of his gun into it's mouth. He then says one word

"Eat"

He pulls the trigger and blows off the top half of the bear-like Grimm's head. "He's good, he's pretty good" I say to myself smirking...he turns his head towards the general direction of me and starts looking around. "Who's there?" He asks, I shrug and teleport in front of him causing Silas to jump. "Hey Si" I say in a friendly tone "You scared the shit out of me Ax!" he barks at me (no pun intended) "Teleportation semblance?" He asks me to which I nod. "What about you? What's your semblance?" he turns away for a moment before looking back at me "I'd...rather not say it" he says nervously, must be something pretty bad...I nod "Well with that out of the way" I say extending out a hand grinning "Ready to be partners for the next four years?" I finish

He looks at me with a confident smirk and squeezes my hand: "You better believe it. Come on: let's get to where we need to go." the both of us then start to walk ahead, going to be a fine partnership.

 **Third person POV, Beacon Cliffside**

Monitoring her tablet, Glynda Goodwitch adds two young men together side by side and moves their combined circle into a side screen marked: PARTNERED. "We now have our third partnership" she says looking to professor Ozpin who looks to his own tablet "Axel Lind, and Silas Silver." She says. "How well do you believe mister Lind will be ready for what's to come?" she asks the silver-haired man. "Give him time Glynda. He's not ready yet, but he will be: we already have Him to guide mister Lind along the path." upon speaking those words Ozpin looks back and nods

"Ah, you're here." He says, and a bald man with a black goatee steps forward to the headmaster and nods. "What do you think of him so far?" Ozpin asks the man, the man merely replies with a grunt "I cannot possibly see why you said that _he_ is the one that I should teach: he's not ready...he's a foolish boy clouded by the thought of becoming a huntsman and the idea of finding his parents again. You do not honestly expect me to teach him how to combat the mind-shattering horrors that may come!" he tells Ozpin

"But I do. Everyone has potential for either great good" he says drifting off from his sentence "Or great evil...you and I both know the two sides of the coin" he says regretfully. The bald man looks down as though ashamed, he sighs and looks back to Ozpin "I...I will try and teach him the best I can, I'll try and make sure to let him do what he wants as well. He is still his own person" he says

Ozpin nods to this and looks back to the video screen of his tablet

 **Axel's POV**

"Silas buddy?" I ask tiredly, he looks back at me with a blank expression "What?" he asks in near monotone. "I think we're lost man...I'm pretty sure we've past the same tree nine times." I add in with just as much emotion. "You want to take point? Be my guest" he says sighing, "Gladly" I walk in front of him and take the lead. We walk for more for twenty minutes before we can see two people: blonde hair and black hair with a bow, Yang and Blake. I can feel the fullness in my chest again seeing Yang...could it be love? Well...Yang is someone I've always cared about and saw as a great friend, but _being in love_ with her is something that I didn't expect would happen. I nudge Silas who takes a look of curiosity at me "Wanna go follow those two so we don't have just each other?" he puts a finger to his chin and shrugs

"Alright, I'll go for it...don't expect me to try and stop you from doing this." He says looking at me, I nod "But before we do so. Can I ask a question?"

"You just did" he says bluntly with a sly grin on his face, "Don't play this game with me Si" I say sighing "What game?" He asks innocently with the grin on his face still there. "Will you answer it or not?" I ask growling at him. "Maybe, maybe not." Silas says shrugging "But can I ask _you_ a question?" He asks me which I reply with a grin, "Answer my question and I'll do it"

"Alright, what-" "No no no, my question first Silas." I cut him off, he frowns and stares at me "You son of a bitch, you tricked me" I roll my eyes and shrug "Hey. Never said who does first, so I called dibs just now" he looks at me a bit flabbergasted "I- you ju-, FUCK! Fine" he sighs frustratedly "What's your question." He mutters

"You uh..." I start "Do you think I'd have a chance with Yang?" I ask him scratching the back of my neck nervously, he raises a quizzing eyebrow at me "Which one is Yang again?" he asks "Blonde girl, purple eyes, tan coat" I list off for him, I can see the gears turn in his head as he nods. "I'm sure you would go great with her" he says shrugging with a wolfish (again. No pun intended) grin, I look at him in surprise...is he joking? "Really man?" he closes his eyes nodding "Absolutely: you and Yang would be a good couple" I smile and silently sigh

"Thanks, and hey! You and Blake would be great together too!" I say patting his shoulder, he gives a sad smile and looks down, he whispers "Yeah...we would." He snaps back at me "So let's get going on over to the two eh?" I nod and turn back to see Yang and Blake still there. Me and Silas head on over to the two of them waving "HEY!" I yell out, it catches their attention with them turning and waving at the two of us. We end up face to face with one another

"What's going on guys?" Yang asks with her arms crossed "Oh nothing much, saw the two of you and figured we'd tag-along. If you don't mind that is" I say shrugging with a little smile on my face. "Sure, could always use more company" Yang says uncrossing her arms, Blake merely nods looking to Silas. "Perfect! Once we get to the temple and grab the artifacts, we can head right on back...and maybe along the way find Rubes" I add in, I tilt my head for a moment when I see something behind Yang: a smiling mouth filled with teeth.

"Something wrong Ax?" She asks with an eyebrow raised, I point behind her to the mouth. She turns around and upon seeing it flinches, "What...is that?" She asks about to poke it. "Oh the answer is quite astute" the mouth said...in a smooth, posh accent; it then reveals what it is to us by setting down.

It's a cat-like Grimm: it's size is twice that of a Corgi, white fur on it's body, a long and swishing tail swipes from side to side idly, it has glowing red eyes like all Grimm but with feline slits for pupils, it's...mask consists of black whiskers and bone at it's ears and nose, it's grin still wide to show spiky teeth. Blake and Silas point their weapons at it, seems Blake's weapon is a sub-machine gun from the looks of it

"Don't shoot me please!" The Grimm pleaded...that sounds a bit odd to me, "I wish no harm upon you or your party in any way, shape or form!" it says "What is...I don't even-" I sputter out confused by just what in all of the twenty flavors of shit is happening. "Shocked are you? Well that's assuring" it says sarcastically

"A Grimm that can speak? How?" Blake asks putting away her weapon along with Silas, the cat merely chuckles "Have you ever tried holding a conversation with another of my kind? Some Grimm are not mindlessly destructive creatures, some don't even bother hunting down humans because they have wizened in their age and realized they would surely be killed other wise." It says with a smile still on it's face, we were taken a back by it...this is something "Now then!: the reason I came to the four of you, is because you are among a peak interest to me. And I can see that you shall all be fun to watch" he says cheerfully floating up into the air and rolling on it's back

"Now I have a challenge for you: answer four of my riddles, one of each for you. And I shall be a companion of yours until you all unanimously wish for me to leave." It wants us to play a game? Well...what do I have to lose right?

"I'm in" I say grinning

"Count me in to" Yang says crossing her arms

"Sure" Blake says

"I'm down" Silas says shrugging

"Excellent!" the cat says enthusiastically with it's wry grin returning. "Now then: first, Yang Xiao Long...'Fe-"

"Hold on" Yang says holding up her hand to stop the Grimm mid-sentence "You know my name?" She asks inquisitively, the cat nods "I have knowledge of many things dear girl... _many_ things" it says emphasizing the second to last word. "R-right...what's the riddle now?" she asks, "Very well, the riddle: 'Feed me and I live, but give me a drink and I die...what am I?'" It asks. Yang cups her chin in thought before she looks at it "Fire?" The Cat shakes it's head "Yes! That is the answer! Good work!"

"Moving on now: Blake Belladonna...'I can live only where there is light, but I die when the light shines on me.' What am I?" It asks, Blake immediately gives a quiet answer "A...shadow" the cat nods and turns it's attention to Silas "Silas Silver: 'We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size.' What are we?" Silas nods with a stoic expression on his face "Words." He says simply "Perfect...and now for you, Axel Lind" God it feels weird to have my name be used by a Grimm "'You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present. And the future can never taint me.' What am I?"

It takes me a good minute to think on it, but I think I have the answer to it "History." The cat chuckles and lands on the ground smiling "Well done, all four of you. I shall acompany you for now on...I am at your service, you may call me a pet, friend, aquaitence whatever you may like. Hope you enjoy it" the cat says with a theatrical bow

"Do you have a name?" I ask it, the Grimm looks over it's shoulder and sighs "Alas. I do not have a name, for I was never given one." It says sighing "How about we call you Cheshire?" I suggest it, the Grimm turns back to me and hums for a moment..."Yes. Cheshire shall suffice" The feline Grimm said with a smile, not like the wide ones showing it's fangs...but a kind one, not showing any teeth. "Soooooo, can we get going now?" Yang asks pulling her thumb back, we nod and start walking...floating in Cheshire's case. It takes sometime for us, but we make it:

The temple is...not so much a temple like a massive stone building, but more of a circle with some broken wall half-circling it. "Think this is it?" Yang asks looking at the four of us, Blake gives an unwilling look to her partner, Silas has a blank look on his face which he responds with a shrug, Cheshire gives a smile as per usual, and I nod at her. She turns back and heads down the hill, we follow her down into the circle where there are pedestals at the edges. We each head over to one of the pedestals to see what the relics are..."Chess pieces?" Blake asks bending over to look at one of the relics, I snap into focus and see the piece I'm looking at is a golden pawn "Odd choice of relics don't you think?" Silas drones in a monotone voice.

"Some of the pieces are missing," Yang says, I take a look around and sure enough: some pieces are missing, the black bishop pieces and golden queen pieces. "Guess we weren't the first one's here" she finishes. "Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake says.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang pipes in, "Sure" Blake adds . I look back and see the two of them meet at the center of the circle with golden knight pieces in hand, "Hey," Yang says, "You guys going to pick something?" she asks. I look back at the pawn and take it...nothing happens, well there's that at least. I can see Silas pick his piece as well and with that the two of us meet up with the girls at the center, "Why'd you pick those?" Blake asks gesturing to the pieces in hand. Shit...gotta think up something

"The pawn is first piece a person playing chess uses." I say holding it up, "And get it to the end of the board it becomes either a queen, a knight, a rook or a bishop. All about reward over risk I say". Silas looks at me with squinted eyes, I look back at him with a glare...silently telling him: 'Just play along'. He nods "Always changing it up" Cheshire mutters under his breath, I look at him and he widens his eyes "What? Did I say something that may give away my age? You're hearing things!" I shake my head and look back to the three amigos of mine. "So what now?" I ask

"We head back to-" Yang started to say when she's cut off by a scream, we look toward the forest to see what made the scream "You guys hear that? Some girl's in trouble!" Yang says...oh God, that's no girl "Yang? That's...not a girl" I say looking at her shaking my head. She turns her head to me inquisitively, "What do you mean?" She asks. "I think it's-" "PYRRHAAAAA! H-E-E-E-E-E-ELP! THIS IS NOT THE ARTIFACT! IT'S NOT!" "Jaune..." Jaune, you never cease to amaze me so far. "Ah, Blake did you hear that?" Yang asks turning to her partner who seems to be looking up at the sky, "What should we do?"

I was going to add in an idea, but there's a faint but growing scream that comes from the sky. " **HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUP!** " don't you just _love it_ when things go awry? I know I do...not.

 **(For those who'd be against Cheshire, remember that the Goliaths never actively attacked when introduced. They wised up in their age and realized that making a habit of attacking huntsmen would lead to their death, and when one noticed Oobleck and Ruby it just kept following the others. Besides: wanted to try it out)**


	8. Chapter 7

**(Happy to see that over 360 of you people have given this a read...in honesty I was expecting it to get around 20 views or something, so...thank you. From the bottom of my heart, let's get on with the story)**

 **Fight Night**

You know those times whenever you expect to have things go along fine and then it goes utterly awry? I'm having one of those days, me and my new wolf Faunus friend Silas along side a girl named Blake, a cat Grimm I named Cheshire, and an old childhood friend of mine named Yang: have ended up finding chess pieces. But since then we heard a scream and Blake's been looking up to the sky.

"So what are you..." I start to say looking up and see someone speeding towards us. Ruby. " **HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUUP!** " She screams out, but before she lands on the ground another body hits her and the two right into a near by tree. I look to the tree and see Ruby dazed and Jaune in the tree as well, nine on timing but two for the landing. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks a bit bewildered, Yang raises up a finger "I..."

The sounds of panting and running are something that cuts her off, we look to see one guy in a green hoodie and one in power armor running our way. I can recognize the guy in the hoodie as Uriah and the guy in power armor as a guy who I stood next to before getting launched into the forest.

Note to self: set off a bath bomb in Ozpin's office.

Back to reality now, the two of them keep running until the drop to the ground at the start of the temple. "OH THIS DAY HAS JUST BEEN WONDERFUL! NO REGRETTING MY DECISION AT THE SLIGHTEST!" Cheshire cackles like a mad-man. I shrug and head over to the two collapsed bodies, the two are wheezing and gasping for air like they've just ran a marathon "Uriah, guy in armor" I say nonchalantly looking down at them. Uriah waves unable to speak, and the guy in armor takes off his helmet and I finally get to see who it is.

Roy.

"Hi Axel!" He says happily but utterly exhausted "Mind grabbing a relic for me and Uriah? We'd do it but our muscles feel like they've been salted on." he says smiling. I sigh and shake my head, I walk back and grab to black pawn pieces, I head back to them and hand them their pieces. "Here you go," I say, Roy studies the piece "Chess pieces?...that's odd"

"Indeed it is" Cheshire says right next to me causing me to jump "A talking Grimm?" Roy asks looking at the floating feline Grimm "AMAZING!" He yells out with a sudden burst of energy "WHY DO YOU SPEAK? WHAT DO YOU EAT? WHY HAVEN'T YOU KILLED ANYONE YET? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS AND JUST...THIS IS COOL!" He says smiling happily, Cheshire rubs against his face "All in do time dear boy" he chides

"Did those two just come running out of the forest?" Blake asks still a bit bewildered Yang looks at her still confused "I..."

"YEEEEE-HAAAAAW!" A cheerful voice from the forest is heard, and out of it comes a girl with a hammer riding an Ursa "What is...I don't even..." I sputter out, the girl rolls off the Ursa and then looks to it "Awwwww...it's broken" she says sadly, and right behind her comes a guy in green clothing. "Nora! Please...never do that again" he says breathlessly leaning on the side of the dead Ursa, he looks to see that his friend...or maybe more I don'r know, is gone.

"Ooooooohh" the girl Nora coos as she grabs one of the pieces, and starts to do a dance in celebration "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!-"

" **NORA!** " The guy shouts out causing Nora to stop dancing and singing. She salutes and knocks the rook off of her head and into her hand, "Coming Ren!" She calls out skipping towards her friend...what kind of relationship do they have? "Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" Blake asks, might as well set up a count for how many times she's said it. Yang looks back exasperated "I..." more interruptions! This time involving a screech

Out if the forest comes Pyrhha, and behind her a massive scorpion Grimm with a golden stinger. She keeps running towards the temple (and there for us), while dodging the Grimm's claws snapping at her "Jaune!" She yells out spotting him in the tree "Pyrrha!" He calls back "Pyrrha!" I yell out at her waving "Axel!" She yells back waving her spear around. "Woah!" Ruby says in surprise, I look just in time to see her fall out of the tree and land in a roll. "Ruby!" Jaune whines still up in the tree, "Ruby." I hear Roy groan out, I look and see him and Uriah coming our way "Roy! Uriah!" She says waving at them still on the ground, she starts to stand back up

"Ruby!" Yang and I say as she's getting up, "Yang! Axel!" Ruby says excitedly about to hug us when Nora come in-between and causing us to go off-balance "Nora!" she cheers out. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asks, question counter: 4. "To answer all of them," Silas starts "Yes. Yes. Yes. Aaaaaand Yes" he says deadpan, I can hear Yang growling in anger...I look to her nervously: she has her teeth clenched, he hair is is glowing like a golden fire complete with flaking off embers.

Oh God, here we go

" **I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!** " She roars out with her eyes flashing red, with a small eruption of fire behind her " **CAN EVERYBODY JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING _CRAZY_ HAPPENS AGAIN?!**" She bursts out, I can smell a fire burning. I look to see a fire on my sleeve...I start to quickly pat it down and stop the fire from burning my coat into ash. Craziness happens again clock:

One

Two

"Alright!" I say with fake cheer "Two seconds are up! Let's see what we win!" I say looking up to see a massive bird Grimm, and on it's talon hangs a white speck "There's our prize now!" I say sarcastically

"Umm...Yang?" I hear Ruby say, " **HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!** " I heard Weiss cry out from above, and just after the bird Grimm screeches. "I said jump!" Ruby yells out to her, "She's gonna fall." Blake drones, "She'll be fine." Ruby says casually, and just when she says that Weiss seems to lose her grip and is now falling "She's falling." Ren adds in simply.

 **Uriah's POV**

"She's gonna die." Axel says in monotone, as much as I may not like Schnee...seeing her go splat wouldn't be good. "Not today." I say determined, I head over to the general area where she's falling...time for my semblance to get to work:

I snap my fingers at the ground in front of me, and in a loud CLANG a black portal with a green outline appears. I look at the tree and snap my fingers at it, and with another CLANG another portal with a red outline appears at the trunk of it. I look up and see Weiss still falling and- what the fuck is Jaune doing? Oh my God he's managed to catch her, "Just...dropping in?" He asks, I groan and shake my head...no pun could be _that_ terrible. I can see Weiss look down, I wave at her "Hey Princess, hey Jaune" I say casually. Jaune looks down and waves before his face along with Weiss' turns into one of fear. "Oh God!" He says terrified holding onto Weiss, and with an 'Oh noooo' they start to fall.

Thankfully enough they land right into my portal, and they end up tumbling out the other one. Weiss ending up sitting causally on Jaune's back, "My hero." She says mockingly, "My back..." I hear Jaune groan. I snap my fingers and the portals disappear, I head on over to the two and extend a hand out. I clear my throat to catch their attention; Weiss looks at my hand and then back to me, "So do I get a reward for this?" I snark at her, she grins and takes my hand. I pull her up to her feet and she shakes her head "You get nothing," she says icily, what a bitch "But...thanks" she says a bit sheepishly. Well this is interesting "Don't mention it" I say

"Alright. Come on ladykiller," I say picking up Jaune "Let's get you back on your feet"

 **Axel's POV**

Well that was something; Weiss getting rescued by Uriah, and Jaune apparently defying gravity for a moment. Isn't today just amazing? But enough on them, what's with Pyrrha right now? I look to see Pyrrha land right next to me for a perfect landing, "Hey there Pyrrha. Tired out?" I ask her. "Hello again, no. I'm not tired at all." she says with a usual smile on her face.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says sarcastically, I snicker a bit "I call dibs." I add in. "Not if I can help it!" Ruby says confidently, and with a battle cry she rushes off to the Deathstalker. Oh no. "Ruby, wait!" Yang yells out at her sister, Ruby doesn't hear her as she keeps screaming and firing her weapon at the giant scorpion Grimm as she charges. When the two meet, she gets smacked aside by one of it's claws.

"D-Do-Don't worry! I'm totally-" she's cut off by the sound of a hissing roar, and from the forrest comes a new Grimm: a reptile running on it's back legs, it's black with white scales across it's body, it has a lizard-like head with serrated and long teeth, around it's neck is a blood red frill that has black eye like patterns on it. "That's probably not good..." I mutter

"BASILISK!" Roy calls out, seems the thing is coming straight for Ruby. She folds up her weapon and starts to run away from both the scorpion and the lizard. Yang runs forward to her sister "RUBY!" She calls out, as her little sister rushes to her...the caw of the bird Grimm, the Nevermore is heard from above. It flaps it's wings and feathers are launched pinning to the ground, one of them pinning Ruby by her cloak. "Ruby get out of there!" Yang calls out as her sister struggles to get her cloak out from the feather. The Deathstalker and Basilisk however aren't playing fair and heading towards Ruby, they'll catch up to her in no time.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yells back, we have little time left before the two things kill her. I pull out Cerberus and start running "Hang on Ruby I'm coming!" I call out going full steam ahead. "Axel don't!" I hear Yang yell out "Sorry Yang! But you know me!" I call back. I reach Ruby, but it seems the two Grimm are here:

The Deathstalker raises it's golden stinger while the Basilisk is ready to pounce. "RUBY! AXEL!" Yang calls out in vain, but before the Basilisk snaps either of us up or the Deathstalker impales us there's a blinding white flash. Before I can even make sense of what happen, I hear a familiar voice snap at us

"You are both, **so** childish!"

Weiss.

When my vision clears up I can see the heiress with her rapier lodged into a block of ice, one that has the Deathstalker's stinger in it, the ice connecting to a block with the Basilisk's head frozen with it's mouth wide open. "Aren't you one for the dramatic." I mutter, "Weiss?..." I hear Ruby say quietly, she merely pulls the rapier out of the ice and points to Ruby with the point of her blade " _And_ dim-witted, _and_ hyperactive." She then points the blade to me "While _you_ are reckless, fool-hardy, _and_ ignorant." I narrow my eyebrows at her and frown, she turns her attention back to Ruby again "and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And, I suppose I can be a bit..." She pauses for a moment, like she's trying to find the right word " _difficult..._ but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together." Her face lightens up for a moment before snapping back to an annoyed look as She points the blade back at me again

"So if _you_ quit being a smart-aleck," she then points it at Ruby "and _you_ quit trying to show off, I'll be..." She pauses again to try and find the right word " _nicer_ ". "Axel is not a smart-aleck," Ruby sternly tells her "and I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." she says a bit quiet

"You're fine," Weiss says in a motherly tone "And he is too somewhat" she puts her weapon back to her hip and walks away. Not sure how to feel about her exactly, she's a pain in the ass but she did save my life...I hate you conflicted feelings. I sigh and pop my neck and look down to see Ruby with her eyes closed and hands held together, I hear her whisper something but I couldn't understand it. "Come on Ruby, we should get back to Yang." I tell her, before swinging Cerberus and cutting off three fourths of the feather pinning her down and help get the part still lodged into the ground out of her cloak.

Once she got up the two of us exchanged a smile before getting spooked by the sound of a hiss, "Whoa!" Ruby turned around and saw that the Deathstalker and Basilisk were trying to get free. "They're not getting out quite yet, so let's get going while they're still sill on WEISS." I tell her, Ruby looms back at me with a lopsided grin and gives a sound between a groan and a chuckle. I shrug before the both of us start to head back to the others.

Once there Ruby ends up getting rushed and hugged by her sister citing a grunt from her, "So happy you're ok!" Yang says relieved hugging her sister, I smile happily at the scene. Yang had to step up when Summer died, and she's managed to do a great job from the looks of it. They stop hugging and stare at each other for a moment before Yang turns her attention towards me, I tilt my head when I see Yang whisper something to her sister before the younger of the two heads back to talk with the rest.

Yang comes towards me with a warm, soft smile on her face. "Thanks," she says empathically "for trying to save Ruby. Even though Weiss ended up stealing your thunder" I shrug "No big deal. Just so long as she's safe" I say smiling a bit.

She then gives me a not-to-playful punch to the shoulder causing a jolt in pain and getting me to clench my teeth and hiss in pain, "What was that for?" I ask through my teeth. " _That_ was for risking your life like that dummy." She says sternly, I sigh a bit sadly...no doubt about that. But after I sigh Yang plants a peck on my cheek causing my face to feel aflame and probably look a bit dumbfounded. "And that's," she starts saying with a bit of pink creeping onto her face "that's for trying to save my sister." She says sheepishly, I swallow hard to get rid of my nerves and nod "Y-yeah...sure." I say nervously

I look to see Silas and Cheshire giving smiles, Silas gives a thumbs up. I smile and nod to them...thanks.

I look up to see that the Nevermore is making a turn, and with it the bird Grimm roars. "Guys?" I hear Jaune say nervously "That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Die? Hide? Fight? Shit our pants? Piss our pants? Two of which you may or may not be doing right now Jaune, let's take a guess. But in all seriousness big bird still posed a problem.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss points out and making me question if she reads a dictionary every night so she can find a new word to use to 'enlighten' us 'peasants'. "Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right." Ruby adds in "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." She nods to Weiss in agreement "There's no point in fighting these things." I would've said the point in fighting them was to stay alive, but they're not so much a danger now. "Run and live- that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune says earning a chuckle from Uriah "Amen." Cheshire also chuckles "This is getting to be the rising action of the story now children! And so we make our escape after grabbing said artifacts."

Some of the others who haven't gotten relics; Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha head into the grounds and each grab an artifact. Just in time as Weiss' ice seems to be starting to crack from the combined struggle of the Deathstalker and Basilisk. "Let's go!" Ruby calls out, I take a look to Silas Roy and Uriah and grin. "You guys ready for this?"

"You know it!" Roy says excitedly putting his dragon-looking helmet back on.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Uriah says with a smirk on his face.

Silas merely gives a cocky grin, "Hell. About time"

"Then let's go." With that we all starting to run past the scorpion and the lizard. I look back and see Yang and Blake just standing by one another, I wave them on before continuing to run with everyone else. We end up running upon another ruin with columns and bridges, we hide ourselves behind some of the bits of ruin and stones as the Nevermore perches on one of the columns and caws. "Well, _that's_ just great." An annoyed Yang says, looking behind the Deathstalker and Basilisk come on to the scene. " _This is even better_!" I say as annoyed as Yang

"Ah, man, **run**!" Jaune says, we all come out from our hiding spots which causes the Nevermore to take flight again. "Nora," Ren yells out "distract it!" I turn and see her gladly oblige by running by the view of the Nevermore and dodge it's feathers. She reaches behind her and pulls out her weapon, a grenade launcher...oh my God that's amazing.

She fires a few shells at the Grimm causing pink explosions to hit it. But seems the Basilisk found me since it roars and knocks my aside with it's claws smacking me right into a column. In my daze I can see the thing rushing at me before being blocked by Silas, I snap out of it after that and try and rush at the lizard. I leap up and try to go for a quick head slice, but it ends up being deflected and I get nearly munched for my trouble. Thank shit Roy tackled me out of there before I got eaten, Silas and Uriah act as the distraction for the Basilisk for the time being. I look at Roy for a moment, there may be an idea that'll work or else it's a total wipeout for all of us.

"Roy," he snaps his attention toward me "What is it?" He quickly asks me with his voice sounding like a drive-through speaker. "The thing's scales bounced off Cerberus. So slashes won't be working...how strong is your armor?" Roy holds up a fist "It enhances my strength enough to lift ten tons, you think that I could break the Grimm's scales?" Smart kid. I nod at him and grin, "You know it." I scan the area and see what's happening.

Ren, Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha are dealing with the Deathstalker. Mean while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are fighting the Nevermore. And of course Silas is fighting like a berserker against the Basilisk as Uriah is firing rounds at various points to find a weak point in it's armor. "Guys!" I yell out, "Let's hurry up and throw this sack of garbage into it's bin!" I say getting back up with Cerberus in hand.

I rush toward the fight and block a tail strike by the Basilisk, my feet planted into the ground bur being slowly pushed aside "Uriah!" I call out to him "Go for the eyes!"

"On it!" He yells back, he zooms on over and mounts onto the face of the Grimm. "I should warn you!" He says to the beast aiming his twin revolvers with femur-sized barrels at it's eyes. "This may sting a little." With that line he blows out the Basilisk's eyes causing it to shriek in pain, Uriah jumps off it and starts firing off more shots.

"Silas! Help me get it pinned!"

"Alright!" I flip over the Basilisk's tail and rush towards the tree on the left with Silas taking the tree on the right, "On one! We chop them down!" I yell out and get a nod from Silas, "Alright...ONE!" I roar out and swing my blade and cut down the tree as Silas' axes slice the other tree down. The two trees groan as they fall and pin the howling Grimm to the forest floor, "ROY! SMASH IT!" I order

And Roy delivers by running up to the Grimm, "I AM A DENTIST! TIME FOR YOUR CHECK UP!" He smashes his fist right through the Basilisk and crush it's skull like a nut. And with that it gives a weak moan and starts to blow away like dust in the wind.

Teamwork-one, Grimm- none

"That's one down. Two to go." Uriah quips, I look to see that the Deathstalker is still being a bit of a hastle and the Nevermore is still being a shit with flying. Time for a little split for the time being, "We need to help out the others with the Grimm. Silas: you and Uriah go stab the Deathstalker and make sure it's not stinging for a long while. Roy: you and me are going to deal with Big Bird." I get a nod from everyone before Silas and Uriah head to the site of the Deathstalker fight

 **And what exactly _is_ your plan for dealing with the Nevermore your comrades are facing?**

 _And so you finally speak up. No worries C, I need only two things to deal with it_

 **And those two things being?**

 _Luck. And insanity_

 **Death or glory?...I wish you luck**

 _Thanks._

"Ax, what's the plan?" Roy's kiddish voice snaps me back into reality, "Throw me." I tell him simply. He tilts his head in confusion from the looks of it, "You...y-you really sure about this?" He asks a bit nervously, I grin and grab his armor's cold shoulders "You better belive it." He chuckles happily and picks me up like a javelin

"Ready?" I ask, "Ready." He says back to me

"THROW!" And on saying it Roy throws me, speeding right towards the Nevermore. "COMING IN FOR THE ASSIST!" I yell out grabbing onto the back feathers of the Nevermore, it caws out trying to shake me off. I grit my teeth and keep holding on to it

And to my surprise I can hear a familiar voice screaming as blasts are being pelted into the Nevermore's mouth, goddamn it Yang! You stole my strategy! And with each blast she punctuates it syllable for syllable in a fine sentence, "I! Hope! You're! **Hung-! ...-gry!"** She jumps onto a nearby ruin and the Nevermore starts flying up. "WHOAAAAAA MY GOD!" I scream out holding on for dear life as the Grimm ascends to the sky, I need to bring this thing down before I end up going splat.

I grab onto one of it's wings in one hand with my grip being tighter than a vice, and wrap my other hand on the spare wing. "ALRIGHT YOU FEATHERY FUCK," I snarl at it "TIME FOR YOUR WINGS TO GET CLIPPED!" I pull back as hard as I can on it's wings, causing the bird to start falling towards the ground along with me near the cliff. Getting closer by the second, gotta teleport out of here...no focus means that I'll be wiped out after this.

No time to lose.

I see the edge of the cliff, and in a hum and a flash of orange light I'm there. And I immediately collapse to the ground panting, still alive...but damn if it wasn't close. A few seconds later I can hear Ruby and the Nevermore crying out with the sounds of shots being fired, and a moment later I see the Nevermore's head come clean off in a shower of rose petals. Atta girl Ruby, I whistle out tiredly to get her attention and give a lazy thumbs up.

My arm flops back to the ground, once it happens Ruby looks down at me with a warm smile on her face. "Think we killed it?" I ask groggily, she nods with a smile still on her face, "It's pretty dead." She says. I chuckle a bit and sigh in exhaustion "Right on...right on..." I say closing my eyes "Mind helping me up?" I mutter. She lifts me right up onto my feet and pats my cheek a bit. "Come on Axel, let's get going."

"Yeah...let's..." This was the funnest test ever

 **Beacon Academy, hours later**

Team assignment is something that I've been thinking about...leader or follower? Which would I get to be? "You know child, you're not exactly one for plans involving...planning." I hear Cheshire chid, I look and see grinning teeth floating next to my face. "At least I'm able to do something besides turn mostly invisible." I shoot back, he snickers "You have me there. I best be going before someone finds you mad. Ta-ta~" he then floats away chuckling.

I sigh, why does the cat even want to do this. "Heyo!" I hear someone say, I smile and look back at some dear friends. "Who were you talking to?" Ruby asks me curiously, I shrug "Cheshire. Still finding it weird that the Grimm is actually...friendly" I say a bit disturbed, "I know how you feel." Silas adds in

The students of Beacon have gathered in the auditorium to see who is on which team with everyone now currently chatting about various things from the sounds of it: what the school year's gonna be like, friends, family, add infinitum. "Well hey there buddy!" I hear a familiar slimy voice say, you have to be shitting me. I look to see Cardin with a grin on his face and three cronies with him:

A punky looking kid with a mohawk and sleeveless hoodie like Uriah's, with a long-sleeved shirt and braces on along with dark gray pants and brown boots, another is a guy with slicked back dark blue hair and gray armor, underneath the armor is a v-neck shirt, he's also wearing black pants. And the other is...kind of odd; combed light brown hair, his eyes squinting like there's sunlight blinding him, wearing tan armor with a belt that has a dove on it.

"What's happening in this neck of the woods?" He asks still in a slimy tone, he scans and smirks more when he spots Silas. "Awwww, you have a dog for a pet? Can it play dead?" He asks mockingly, I hear Silas growl "There's a difference between you and him you know: one of you is a disgusting waste of time, energy, and space. And the other is a Faunus." I grin at him

His smirk twists into a sneer, he reaches for his mace but a cold _click_ paralyzes him. I look to see Uriah being stared at while pointing one of his revolver at Cardin with a mix of calm and cold anger on his face, "Try it big guy. Go on now." He says politely. Cardin growls and stomps off along with the others with him, "Sorry about that guys...not wanting to deal with a shithead today." Uriah calmly says putting his weapon back in it's holster.

The chatter stops as heels click, we looking in attention to see professor Goodwitch standing in front of the microphone. "Everyone may I have your attention please. It is time for us present the teams of first year students! Professor Ozpin will now introduce the first team." And with that the audience erupts into clapping as Ozpin takes Goodwitch's place, his cane in his hand.

I see Cardin and his lackeys make their way back, this time not even looking at any of us. That's right asshole, play nice. Ozpin clears his throat and the monitor comes alive, time for the moment of truth. The four assholes walk up on stage with hands behind their backs and chins held high.

"Russel Thrush." the moment Ozpin says his name the punk kid's profile comes up on the monitor. "Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." My god...Dove BronzeWING? Sky LARK? No wonder they're assholes! They have some pretty stupid names...but I'm acting like them right now aren't I? I'll stop.

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces." Ozpin continues, "From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal. Watch out Grimm! Here comes the bird team! Ready to shit on your heads.), led by... Cardin Winchester!" The audience gives another ovation for them as they leave the stage, "I _really_ want to kill him." Silas mutters "There is a 75% chance that Winchester will be eaten by an Ursa." Roy adds in with a matter-of-fact tone, "I'll wait then." Silas says. Once team pissmop is off the stage; Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora head up and take the same spot.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Valkyrie? That's...an ok last name, not like I'm jealous or anything. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper. Isn't that a plant of somekind?)." Clapping starts up again and Nora gives her...friend a hug.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Holy shit! I whistle and clap for him on hearing that "WAY TO GO JAUNE!" I cheer out at him as I clap. "You're awfully happy for him." Yang says, "Hey. Gotta give some encouragement else he cracks under pressure like an egg." I reply. And not a moment later Pyrrha gives her leader a little bump and knocks him onto his butt, and the audience laughs. "IIIII see what you mean." Yang says, I look at her and nod. Jaune buddy you're going to do STELLAR

As team JNPR comes back stage I look to Silas, Roy and Uriah. "Let's go." I say simply as the four of us come up on stage and stand proud, while I may look confident at the moment I feel about ready to snap like a dry twig...help me out here God. "Axel Lind. Silas Silver. Uriah Greene. Roy Indigo." Ozpin says in the same tone as all the rest, "The four of you retrieved the black pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team ASUR (Azure, but...we have no one here with blue! Wait, yellow and blue make green, red and blue make purple. Nevermind). Led by, Axel Lind!" My jaw drops in shock and my eyes start to dart around. "W-wait...what?" I stammer, Ozpin merely smiles "Congratulations."

I feel two pats on my back on either side, I look on my right and see Silas and on my left to see Uriah and Roy. All three of them smiling, "Good luck keeping us in line...boss." Uriah says giving a mischievous grin. Oh boy, I'm either going to hate or love my team... We all head back and get applause from the girls and Jaune's team. "Nice going Ax!" Ruby says happily, "Yeah...thanks." I say with a nervous smile on my face. Is this what Jaune usually feels like?

"Well! Time for you to head on up!" I say quickly, "Adieu" I add in giving a little bow. The four head up onto the stage like the last of the other teams did, "And finally: Blake Belladona. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby. Well there's that). Led by...Ruby Rose!" Ozpin you rascal, or lazy bastard.

Regardless I still clap for Ruby as she's hugged by her sister. So cute.

This is going to be a pretty good year.

 **Warehouse, Third Person POV**

Roman Torchwick: criminal mastermind, suave bastard, and sharp-dressed man was standing at a desk. The warehouse he was in was filled with shelves, and the lone desk in the back where he was with maps laid out of Vale. His phone rings and the man answers

"How did it go?" He asks the person on the other end in his usual polite tone, "Sorry boss," the other more gruff voice replied, "Job got botched. Got no Dust from this..." Roman gritted his teeth and sighed "Meet me back at the warehouse at eleven sharp. No more." He said in an annoyed tone before ending the call, he slams the phone onto the desk in anger. Maybe Tangerine was right...dime thugs would be more competent, he sighs and lights his cigar just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes in with a trolley.

Roman had to admit, the mutts of the White Fang are useful...for Faunus anyway. Roman sticks his hand into his jacket pocket and pulls out a collection of Lien and sets it on the table. The White Fang mook takes the Lien.

Roman blows smoke from his cigar before speaking again. "Open it." He tells, the masked figure takes a crowbar and opens up the box to revel the contents; Dust crystals in color of the rainbow; orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman turns to look at the contents and picks up a blue Dust crystal and examines the loot. "We're going to need more men." Roman mutters

"Yes. You certainly will." A new voice spoke; low, affable and smooth. Roman's blood ran cold as he saw a man dressed in a black and violet coat, with gray pants and brown shoes appear from the shadows. The man's face was soft and young, like he never aged past 18. His hair was a sandy blonde and tied into a ponytail with the bangs covering his forehead. Cold, calculating, predatory red eyes piercing right into his soul.

Roman's associate always called him 'The Shadowman' never referring to his real name. "H-hey! You know I'm on this, no worries!" Roman said with false bravado, "It is best that you do so Roman Torchwick," the Shadowman spoke again " _She_ may be more forgiving. I am not so." He said dangerously. His smile widened before he craned his head downward

"Let the earth come aflame with a holocaust of ecstasy and freedom"

"Let da earth come aflame wit a holocaust of ecstazy 'N freedom" a cockney voice said in unison

"Let the earth come aflame with a holocaust of ecstasy and freedom." An emotionless, dull, and unfeeling voice said in unison

"Let the earth come aflame with a holocaust of ecstasy and freedom." A raspy, smug voice said in unison

 **(And so comes chapter 7. Cockney guy and polite guy make another cameo, but what does it mean? Keep on reading, and again: thanks for reading it. Means a lot)**


	9. Chapter 8

**(With nothing better to do, time for me to write more. Second longest chapter I wrote last time..and it's odd that there's no reviews. Good or bad? I have no idea, but! Let's get on with the new chapter)**

 **Settling In**

After picking teams I was in transfix, being leader is something that I've always wanted to be, now that I'm leader of a team...I'm not sure how well it may turn out. But for now there's another issue to attend to:

Dorms. It was getting close to night time, it was a long day, and we needed a to sleep in. And we'd get pretty cold in our pajamas

"So what's the number of our dorm room again?" I hear Uriah ask, I look to my scroll and read a note I made for myself: ROOM NUMBER IS 416. "Four sixteen," I tell him putting my scroll away, "Then time we head there eh?" Uriah asks. I nod as me and Uriah along with Silas and Roy start walking across the hall. Uriah was wearing a green shirt with a Beowolf sleeping on it and white shorts. Roy mean while was wearing violet footsie pajama's like Jaune's, only minus bunny slippers but add in cogs on the shirt and pants. While Silas and I wear our regular pajama attire

413, 414, 415, alright 416. "Guys I found it." I say, the three come over and groan. "What?" I ask in confusion, Roy points to the door. I look and read a note on the door.

UNDER RENOVATION.

I sigh and shake my head, a buzz from my scroll startles me. I take a look to see a message was sent by C: _Head to room 444. That's where you'll be staying, C._

"Alright I have another idea where to go," I say "room 444." I finish earning a look from my teammates, "Ozpin tell you that?" Silas asks. I better lie about this for now, mostly because I have no idea what in the hell C's actual name is and I can easily say Ozpin. "Yeah." I say simply

"Alright time to get going." Silas says shrugging

"Indeed." Roy adds in with a nod.

We start to walk back through the hallways and find room 444. "Here we go." I open up the door and find a room with four beds, book shelves on the walls and two desks. "Ahhhhhh perfect." Silas says heading in and flopping onto one of the beds. "You have the right idea there man." Uriah adds in following Silas' lead and collapsing onto a bed.

We all take a lay down on the beds for just a bit of relaxation, long day after all. My scroll buzzes again and another message from C: _Hope you enjoy your other roommates. C_

What. Other roommates?

"What in the name of Dust are you doing here?!" An all to familiar voice snaps.

Oh. He said other roommates

I look and see team RWBY standing in front of the doorway; Weiss giving a harsh glare, Blake looking curiously, Ruby with her head tilted, and Yang with an eyebrow raised. "I-"

"Why are you in _our_ dorm?" Weiss snaps again before I could say anything. "Hey our dorm is under renovation, Boss got a message from Ozpin and now we're here." Uriah says lazily, thanks for being supportive. Weiss turns her attention to him with a cold look

"How do we know you're not just loitering?" She asks, "You calling me a liar Princess?" He spits at Schnee. "Can we all just calm down?" I hear Silas say, "It's not like we're going to have much options beside sleeping outside. Besides; company never hurts."

The two growl for a moment before giving a 'hmph'. "Perfect! Now to be the gentleman I so graciously am." I say a bit bombastically before rolling out a sleeping bag, "I'll be sleeping on the floor." I finish slipping into the sleeping bag. "You do that." Yang says dryly

"You guys be nice to our friends and sleep on the floor with me." I tell in a fatherly tone, the three sigh and follow my lead and sleep on the floor. Why else would we bring sleeping bags if we won't be using them? Team RWBY lays down on the beds in place. After that we all exchange 'good night's and head off to sleep.

Showering is going to be a hassle, won't it?

 **Silas' POV**

I open my eyes and find myself in a black and featureless landscape, the only unique thing there...was Him.

A canid creature the size of a car; it has matted gray and black fur on it's body with patches of rashy skin showing across it's body, it's claws long and sharp looking...serrated like chipped knives, it has no eyes but instead jagged scars, it's ears pointing upwards and twitching every so often, the thing's mouth is filled with long, sharp, needle-like teeth that have bits of flesh on them but with no gums, and it's mouth is caked with blood and gore.

Meet my imaginary friend, the devil on my shoulder, my dark side or whatever you want to call it. But I have a name for it.

The Black Dog

"Heya kiddo! Seems things are goin' a bit strange for you eh?" It asks in a sharp, raspy voice as though it has never drank before with the sound echoing. "Kitty's back in your life, got some friends, why gee! I wonder which one is going to betray you first." I growled, the Dog smiled at me showing it's vicious teeth. "Hey...you know ya can't get rid of me, so long as your semblance is with ya. I'm gonna keep being here."

I sign and shake my head, "Is there something you want Dog?" I ask without any emotion in my voice. "Oh I just wanted to say; good luck." It smiles more "You're gonna need it." And with it the Dog gives a chuckle before vanishing.

Keep calm Silas. You need to if you don't want your semblance to flip you out.

Blake... Why did you have to be here?

 **Axel's POV**

*PHOOOOOOOT*

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I yell out waking up, I look to see Ruby grinning holding a whistle in hand. Dressed in a dark brown dress with golden trim and a plaid red skirt. Yang and Blake dressed in the same, "WE'VE BEEN FOUND!- oh." Uriah yells out waking up. Silas and Roy lazily getting up with their eyes partly opened.

"Good morning, team RWBY!" Ruby cheers, "And good morning team ASUR." She adds in. "What in the world is wrong with you?" I hear Weiss ask, "You know Schnee; I sometimes wonder too." I tell her. "Good for you." She mutters

"Now that you're all awake, we can begin our first order of business!" Ruby says ignoring Weiss' question, I groan and get up along with my team and Weiss. "Excuse me?" She asks, "What kind of business?" Silas asks tiredly. I look to see Yang holding various things; pamphlets, pillows, and even a candlestick in her hands. "Decorating!" She says happily.

"What." I ask dully

"What?!" Weiss exclaims, "Jinx." I say grinning earning a glare from Weiss. "Not. Now."

Blake lifts up a suitcase "We still have to unpack." She says and afterward the suitcase opens and the contents spill out, earning a laugh from Silas. Blake smiles a bit before frowning "Aaaaand clean."

"Terrific." I mutter, before getting a pat on the back by Roy who smiles. "I think Ruby is right. We should get tidy and add our own little decorations to the room." He says happily, Ruby ends up giving the kid a tight hug. "That's the spirit!" She says squeezing Roy who seems a bit paralyzed, he looks around before awkwardly hugging her back.

"Aaaaaalright!" Ruby adds in, "Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby, along with their ally team ASUR have begun their first mission!" She cheers raising her fist into the air. "Banzai!" Yang and Blake do the same gesture "Banzai!" They say. I look and see my teammates holding up their fists as well, I sigh and hold up mine along with them.

"Banzai." I mutter,

"Banzzzai..." Silas says still tired

"Banzai." Uriah says dully

"Banzai!" Roy cheers

 **One decoration montage later! This!**

Well we added what we wanted after the guys and I got dressed into uniform; Weiss hung up paintings (fakin rich people and their paintings!), Blake put books on the shelves...I'm pretty sure I saw her put away a book I think Silas saw it to and grinned at the girl, Yang put up a poster of the Achieve men, I put a container of bacon on one of the desks and hung up a poster of a snake with drawn on arms flexing, Silas added nothing..though I saw him pull out a mask but put it away...him and Blake sure seem to be secretive, Roy BUILT a small lab station in the corner of the room, and Uriah put up little toy soldiers on the other desk.

One problem however: all the beds are clustered in the center of the room

"This isn't going to work." Weiss stated

"Yeaaaaaah probably not." Uriah says...agreeing? Is this a sign of the apocalypse?

"It is a bit cramped." Blake says

"Like 'this is mildly annoying' cramps? Or 'OH GOD THE PAIN' cramps?" Silas snarks earning a glare from Blake, Silas merely grins "I'd say the later...but that's a bit overboard." She says back

"We could ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggests, "I AM NOT GETTING RID OF MY SNAKE POSTER YANG!" I snap at her which causes her to raise her hands defensively. I blush a bit embarrased "Sorry, I just like it...you know?" I say laughing nervously. Why God. Why?

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with **bunk beds**!" Ruby adds in. "You immediatly have my vote!" Roy states

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss says a bit nervously. "How?..." I ask confused

"And super- _awesome_!" Yang says happily, "Amen!" I add in smiling

"It _does_ seem efficient." Blake states, "Yeah. Quite so." Silas adds nodding along

"Well, we should put it to a vote!" Weiss says, "I think we just did." Ruby states.

Blake gives a thumbs up, Yang gives a double rocker sign, I give an ok sign by making a circle, Silas gives a tip with his metaphorical hat, Roy holds up a whiteboard with YES written in black marker. And Weiss just curls her fists angrily

"And so democracy wins." I state smiling, "This is a dictatorship..." Weiss mumbles. "Don't feel so bad Princess, everyone loses eventually." Uriah quips earning a glare and growl from Weiss. "You _do_ know I joke about this...right?" Uriah asks causing Weiss ro blink, "Y-yeah I knew!" She says embarrassed with a bit of pink on her face.

"What's that? It sounds like the two of you were getting a divorce." I snark, the two glare at me "What was that?" They ask a bit _to_ dangerously for my taste causing me to sweat a bit and laugh nervously "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

The two chuckle darkly in sync...Lord Baron von EvilSatan and Lady Blizzard van Terror for best couple.

With that out of the way we get to work on the bunk beds; Blake's bunk next to her books which are used to raise up Yang's own bunk, meanwhile Ruby's bunk hangs above Weiss' by ropes with a blanket over the top as like a tent.

"Hey ladies," I say to get the attention of team RWBY "As much as the guys and I would _love_ to sleep on the floor...weeee kinda need some of the bed too." I say awkwardly

Jaune feeling counter: 2

"How do we pick who sleeps with who?" Blake asks, "Oh! Let's draw sticks!" Ruby says pulling out a long stick, a kinda long stick, a kinda short stick, and the shortest stick. "Alright then; whoever draws the same stick shares the bed with that person." I state before taking the sticks and putting them into a cup.

"Aaaaand," my team seems ready to get it done "Go!" We all grab a stick and pull out our sticks: Uriah the shortest, Roy the second shortest, Silas the second longest, and I get the longest stick...this sounds _extremely_ wrong when I say it out loud. "Ok then. You're up now girls." Silas says as we put the sticks back

The four then reach in and pull out the sticks again; Yang with the longest, Blake with the second longest, Ruby the second shortest, and Weiss with the shortest of all...I wish Qrow was around so I could steal his flask from him, because I hate my brain.

"Woooo" Yang says calmly giving a grin at me, I merely give a thumbs up and a smile. I see Silas and Blake exchange awkward glances, Ruby and Roy beaming at one another, and-

"WHY?! WHY GOD?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!" Uriah bawls out, "WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEE?! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Weiss cries with Uriah. The two of them bawling like kids who didn't get their favorite toy. "You want some cheese with that WHINE?" I ask getting two horrifying glares from Uriah and Weiss.

"Oooook then, guess that's that then." Yang states a bit uncomfortably, "YEP." Silas sighs. "I wish it didn't happen like this.." Weiss whispers with Uriah replying with a whimper. And then an awkward silence fills the room.

"Objective: complete!" Ruby says as though nothing bad ever happened ever

"Alllllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiiiis..." Ruby starts up dramatically, "Classes.." She finishes half-heartedly and pulling out a pencil, "Anti-climactic." I hear Cheshire state from up on the bed, "Waitwhendidyougethere?!" I sputter out accusingly at the feline Grimm who just sighs dispassionately, "I came in when I saw you made bunk beds. And I believe Miss Belladona's...'Ninjas Of Love' was placed in the stack holding up Miss Xiao Long's bunk." He says smiling at Blake who shrinks away mortified. "NONONONNONONONNONONONO." She throws out on rapid-fire shaking her head and rushing to pull out the book from the stack holding up Yang's bunk.

She sighs in relief before looking at everyone and blinking, she blushes madly and throws the book out of sight. "YOU SAW NOTHING! IAMNOTREADINGMALEONMALEPORNOGRAPHYOK?!" She sputters out. Silas howls with laughter and falls to his back laughing like a mad-man

I snicker and give a cheeky grin, "Secret's safe with us Blake!" I cheerfully add in between snickers.

Ruby clears her throat, ok back to business.

"Now, we have a few classes together today. At nine, we've got to be-"

" _What?!_ " Weiss exclaims in shock "Did you say nine o'clock?!" I'm getting a bad feeling about this. "Ummmm..." Ruby replies nervously

"It's eight fifty-five, you dunce!" She snaps, and with that she rushes out of the room and down the hall. We look out of the door and watch Weiss run like she's being chased "Uhhhhh," I start looking to the doorway "We should go." Ruby seems flabergasted until she finally eclaims something, "To class!"

The rest of us start to run like our lives depend on it.

Time flies when you're working.

 **8:58**

I hate two things currently: time and Weiss.

We make it to class, Grimm Studies. I only know that it's about the studying of Grimm and that the professor's name is Peter Port. The room has a board on it with some of the various species of Grimm drawn on it in chalk; King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Nevermore and Ursa. Hanging above the board is a weapon that's a mix of a blunderbuss and an axe and in front of the board are rows of built in wooden desks along with chairs.

Time to take a seat

I sit over by Yang and Blake, with Uriah and Roy sitting behind and Silas at the front. "Seems you've shown up." I hear a voice say, I look to see Weiss sitting diligently at her seat to the right of Yang. I can only scowl at her which she replies with a small...trollish smile, I laugh at that little smile for no reason, "That's because you ran out on us with no warning Weiss. Kind of a dick move on your part." Weiss chuckles and nods, "True. True." I start to laugh again. But I quickly stop afterwards as I hear the door close and see a man standing with both hands behind his back

He has gray hair with a mustache that hides his mouth and eyebrows that hide his eyes, he's wearing a crimson burgundy suit with some gold buttons and the like on it and olive boots, he's also...portly to say the least...you now have the right to kill me, but seriously the guy is pretty overweight.

"Welcome students one and all! In this class you will learn to combat the creatures that threaten us on our short lived time on Remnant!" He so bombastically says, he's going to be one of THOSE teachers...isn't he? "And I will be your instructor! Professor Peter Port!" He finishes before standing in the middle of the class room

I nudge Yang and Blake to get their attention, "Professor Miles Glorious is ready to teach." I say dully. "Better keep the jokes about him locked away or he might fail you." Blake chides, "I know, I know Blake. Just wanted to get that one out of there."

Class time.

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as **prey**!" Professor Port says laughing at his own terrible joke causing his belly to bounce up and down slightly. Yeah, prey my ass when Ruby and I nearly got butchered by a Deathstalker and Basilisk...insensitive prick.

Everyone had various stages of interest however; I was half-awake, Yang and Blake were paying attention, Uriah was sleeping, Silas listening, Roy playing with some scrap metal, Weiss writing down notes...and Ruby waking up from a nap.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy!" He starts back up again like nothing happened, "Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces!" Nearly went through it myself

"And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He says giving a wink somewhere in my direction, I hear Yang groan uncomfortably. I shake my head and give an empathetic pat on the back. She's probably going to need some 'forget-the-bad-thing' juice for that.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!" Port finishes theatrically with one student cheering, we all stare at him for a good moment before he shrinks away back into his seat in embarrassment.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." I don't want to hear this story, time to see what's happening now. I take a look to see Weiss staring at Ruby who seems to be drawing something on a piece of paper

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

Will he _ever_ stop talking?

I hear Ruby snicker and turn my head to see what it's about, she holds up a crude ball-with-limbs drawing of Professor Port with stink lines coming from it and PROFESSOR POOP underneath. It gets a laugh out of Yang, Blake, Roy and me. It's funny because it's true, due to Port spewing out bullsh-

"Ah-heh-hem!" I snap back into attention and keep laughing to a minimum

 **You really are immature you know**

 _Yeah yeah whatever, say I need a favor from you._

 **And what would that be?**

 _You and I. Face-to-face, I got questions I need answered before I can actually start fully trusting you_

 **Am I not helping you?**

 _You gave me a book I have no idea what in the name of Dust says, and a scroll. Those don't necessarily count for much_

The voice sighs

 **Alright. I'll speak with you in person at eight thirty, agreed?**

 _Agreed_

 **Good, now I believe that Port is speaking again**

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" He states and gives a theatrical bow. "Good on you guy..." I mutter out quietly

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?" He asks

"I do, sir!" Weiss says a bit _too_ aggressively for liking.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port says gesturing to a cage, the only thing visible are glowing red eyes. The cage shakes as though the thing inside wants to get out and kill everyone in the room, "Step forward, and face your opponent!" Port says again

"Umm...Professor Port? What exactly is _in_ that cage?" Uriah asks a bit cautiously

"Oh? It's just a Bobatusk that I captured during one of my escapades. He has been a fine subject in studying the strengths and weaknesses of it's species! But he has been getting more bold as of late, and so he has to be put down. Think of it as his...final bout if you will!" He states with his stomach bouncing up and down as he spoke

 **Some moments later**

After Port told about the Borbatusk Weiss went to get her combat attire and weapon. And so she stands in a white jacket and matching skirt pointing her rapier at the cage ready to face the Grimm, with Port holding his blumberaxe in hand standing next to the cage.

Grab the popcorn, because this is going to be a show.

"Gooooo, Weiss!" Yang cheers on her teammate with a fist raises up

"Fight well!" Blake adds in waving a small flag with RWBY on it, I should probably have Roy get on making one of them for us. Little blue flag with ASUR in white

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby calls out to Weiss, the heiress lowers her weapon and looks at Ruby annoyed. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" She scolds before raising her weapon back up and staring at the cage

"Oh, um...sorry." Ruby sheepishly says, I lean around Yang and give her a pat on the back. "It's alright no worries on your part."

"Yesh. That was harsh don't you think?" Uriah calls out

I can see Weiss clench her teeth in frustration, can't she just calm down?

"Allllright!" Port says raising his weapon "Let the match... _begin_!" He swings the blade and breaks the lock causing the cage's door to open and reveal a boar-like Grimm, curved tusks and oddly enough four glowing red eyes

 **(Time to cut it here, thanks for reading more of this.)**


	10. Chapter 9

**(Alright! Time for some more of this story, and to show Weiss' fight)**

 **Not Every Winter is Harsh, and Not Every Spring is Kind**

As soon as the Borbatusk is set free from it's cage it charges to Weiss, luckily she deflects the charge and rolls out of the way and preparing for the Grimm's next move. The Borbatusk doing the same in watching for anything

Professor Port gives a hearty laugh at the a initial exchange. "Wasn't expecting _that_ , were you?" He asks curiously. "Keep up your guard Princess!" Uriah calls out, sarcastic or not she should try and be defensive, analyze what the Borbatusk has for tactics. Or lack of.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby yells out to her teammate.

Weiss and the Borbatusk charge at one another, with Weiss aiming her rapier right at the Grimm's skull. Unfortunately when they meet she get's the weapon trapped in it's tusks, she holds onto the hilt of her weapon as she's flung around as she struggles to get out the blade. "Bold new approach." Port calls on with a nod of approval, "I like it!"

"Keep a tight grip!" Uriah calls out again

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheers on

Weiss turns her attention away to glare at Ruby and Uriah, what does she think she's doing? There's still the Grimm! The Borbatusk turns it's head and rips the weapon out of Weiss' grip sending it skittering away before knocking Weiss away as well.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asks again watching intently

Will she fix that mistake? Or will she not be able to? She looks up right on time and rolls out of the before the Borbatusk skewers her causing it to crash into a desk, she rushes towards her weapon and slides to grab her weapon again. Good job Schnee, you bandaged it up well.

"Go for the legs! Trip it up and go for a finishing blow!" Uriah calls out more excitedly

Ruby also adds in, "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss turns her attention to the two of them with an angry sneer on her face, "Stop telling me what to do!" She snaps at the two. Ruby looks hurt at the comment, while Uriah just growls angrily. "It's her job! And I'm just trying to help out!" He snaps back with his voice full of anger. Meanwhile, the Borbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball spinning in the air before landing on the ground.

It keeps gaining speed before launching itself like a cannonball, it keeps going and going. Before it hits however Weiss activates a blue-white circle and blocks the roll and knocks the Borbatusk on it's back, the blue-white circle changes into a black snowflake. Weiss leaps into it as it turns back to blue and white, causing her to drive the blade right into the Grimm's stomach.

It squeals and struggles before falling silent, dead. She gasps in relief having killed it.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are _indeed_ in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port announces as Weiss stands up exhausted from the fight, I look to see Ruby still upset and Uriah's face twisted into a scowl. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!" And with that everyone stands up from their seats and starts leaving. I should check to see if Rubes is fine

My teammates along with Yang, Blake and Ruby meet up down. I put a hand on Ruby's shoulder grabbing her attention, "Are you ok?" I ask. Before she could reply Weiss stamps past in a hurry.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" I take a look and see Jaune standing to see what was going on. I look to my team wondering the same thing, wait. Where's Uriah?

I see him walking out the door, he's going after Weiss isn't he?

I follow him out the door, turning a corner I can spot Weiss still storming off with Uriah behind her. "Weiss!" I hear someone call out from behind, I look around and see Ruby having caught up.

Weiss turns around with an annoyed look on her face, "What?" She asks icily. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby asks desperately before getting cut off, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?" Weiss replies with venom in her voice "You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby scoffs "What did I do?"

"That's just it - you've done _nothing_ to earn your position!" Weiss snaps again at her, "Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asks pleading with her teammate "What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by _you_." She replies coldly, "I've studied _and_ trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss turns her back, with Ruby trying to reach out her hand. Weiss turns her head to glare at Ruby with piercing blue eyes, "Ozpin made a mistake." She says sharply.

"He did." I hear Uriah say calmly, although with a subtle hint of fury in his voice. "His mistake however; was letting _you_ attend this school." Weiss turns back around and glares angrily at Uriah.

Uh-oh.

" _Excuse me?_ " She asks icily

Uriah snorts and shakes his head, "You think you deserve better, when actually _you don't."_ Those words cause Weiss' face to twist in anger and rush up to him, "How dare-"

"Oh! How dare I?! How dare _you,_ Princess! You, who has gotten _exactly_ what she's asked for all her life, being Daddy's little girl." He says sharply, the words causing Weiss' expression to soften up. "I know your type. You think that the world revolves around you, other people's opinions and thoughts are just a mere nuisance, and people just _love_ you for how you look...yeah? They just eat it up don't they? Like the rats eat the cheese in the trap. You think that due to your money and influence you can do whatever you damned well please."

Uriah chuckles darkly for a moment before leaning in, glaring.

" _Time to wake up_." He says in a low and venomous tone, "You have acted like a spoiled rotten brat that doesn't care one _bit_ about what others feel. Ruby may not be a good leader like you said, but at least she's trying her damn hardest! But what about you? You; who have done nothing more than whine, complain, and bellyache over what you don't have. Acting like a stuck up, arrogant, high-strung jerk." I can see Weiss' expression turn blank, "You're not ready to be a Huntress...let alone a _leader_." A single tear slides down Weiss' emotionless face, she turns back and leaves.

Weiss is a pain in the ass alright...but damn if that wasn't harsh.

"Yeesh, that was brutal." I look behind and see Yang, Blake, Silas and Roy standing there with their eyes wide in shock. Uriah sighs sadly, "I know, I know" he mutters.

"Hmmm...now that didn't go well." I look behind along with everyone else to see Ozpin, coffee in one hand and his cane in another. Maybe it's time to leave Ruby and Him to talk for now, "Come on" I say nodding my head to the side, "Let's head back to the dorms for now, this uniform is a bit itchy." I say. With all but Ruby following my lead back to the dorms, she needs some time to talk with Ozpin...he's probably got something in mind

 **Uriah's POV**

God, I feel like shit.

I didn't want to deal with Weiss being a brat, but...damn it why did she have to get upset?

"So any other classes today besides Port?" I hear Axel ask, "Nope. Port was the only class for today." Silas replies. I can only shake my head

As we all kept walking we came across the balcony; outside there's not a cloud in the sky, instead of blue the sky is a dusty orange like the WOOF thing Axel's scabbard has for his weapon. Outside I can see two people talking to one another

Weiss and Port.

I feel a pang of guilt fill up in my chest for a moment, I was harsh on her I know that. Didn't mean for it to happen though, I feel a hand pat my back and turn to see Roy tilting his head

"You alright Uri?" He asks innocently, I shake my head and put on a fake smile. "I'm fine. You guys can head to the dorms, I'll be there in a bit." Before they headed in I hide by the doorframe so I could hear what was happening.

Boy is this going to be super.

"So you're saying that I should just take his recommendation as though he was right?!"

"Ms. Schnee I am well aware that you and Mr. Greene have had...conflicts before. But isn't it time to bury the hatchet between you two?"

"But He doesn't _know_ what all that I've been through my life! For him to assume that I'm just a spoiled rotten girl is just disrespectful!"

She does have a point, I don't really know much of her besides that she's a Schnee.

"And ontop of it all he's a...he's a...smart-mouthed, arrogant, pig-headed vandal!"

Theeeeere's the Weiss I know about

"Now I agree that Mr. Greene may not be of the most respectable caliber. It is my assumption that his heart is in the right place, if you both dislike one another for personal reasons. Then get to know one another; learn about eachother's passions, history, dreams and ambitions. And you may become allies, and importantly...close companions. This is a sound idea, am I not wrong Mr. Greene?"

I froze with him saying my name, crap. I trudge out onto the balcony with a melancholic feeling, Weiss looking at me with a blank and emotionless face.

"Now I care not for eavesdropping, but in this one instance I will condone it. But in exchange however, you and Ms. Schnee speak to one another." I turn to Port and back to Weiss. I have been an ass to her haven't I?

"Could you leave us for a moment Professor?" I ask looking back with a small smile on my face, "I think this may be more of a...private matter." He nods "Why of course! Come see me in the hall once you are finish." He says before leaving, humming along to something.

I look back to Weiss who just has her icy blues locked on me, I sigh and shake my head before speaking. "Look, um Prin...Weiss. I know I haven't exactly been the paragon tolerance and open-mindedness." I start out awkwardly, "But I just want to apologize for what I've done that has mainly wronged you; first time we met in the courtyard, my stupid remark saving you and Jaune, and...snapping at you." I say sadly looking away. Not my proudest moment in my life

I take a deep breath and look back at her. "But you should know that I haven't necessarily had the easiest time of my life, growing up poor I hadn't had much to live on. And whenever I come to see rich people I've just come under the impression they're just stuck up snobs who sit on ivory towers and look down on others with contempt. But I think I might be getting a bit ahead of myself here, don't want to bore you with my life story." I say chuckling nervously toward the end

"If you and I are going to be working together sometimes, and be living in the same dorm room...I don't want to have an enemy for four years." I extend out a hand, "I'd rather at least have someone I can be neutral with at the least." Weiss sighs

"Van...Uriah. I would like to apologize as well, I haven't been easy to deal with either. What with me acting like you said I was in your speech...arrogant and high-strung." She says sadly looking down, but quickly enough she looks back to me with a warm smile "So how about we re-introduce ourselves to one another? A fresh start." She asks

I smile a bit and give a nod.

"Hi there, I'm Uriah Greene. What's your name miss?"

She keeps smiling and grabs my hand shaking it, got a strong grip...feels like my fingers are going to get ripped off.

"Weiss Schnee. A pleasure to meet you."

"I can assure you the pleasure is mine." We stop shaking hands and share a bow and a curtsy. It feels good to have done it; warm, full, good. I gesture to doorway back into the halls, "After you."

She rolls her eyes with a little grin on her face, "You're to kind." she walks through the door way, I shake my head before following behind as well. And wouldn't you have it Port was true to his word standing in the middle of the hallway with his hands behind his back.

"I trust you both settled your matters thoroughly?" He asks raising one of his utterly massive gray eyebrows. "That we did Professor, Weiss and I are right as rain." I tell him proudly, Weiss gives a nod. "He is correct, Uriah and I will not be having a hard time for one another for now on."

Port gives a hearty laugh and nods, "Excellent! Alls well that ends well eh?" I grin and nod, "You could say that yeah."

"Well I best not take up the rest of your time! Rest is a key in maintaining a peak condition, so goodbye Ms. Schnee. Goodbye Mr. Greene." Port turns back and starts heading down the hallway. "Bye Port!" I say with a wave

"Goodbye Professor."

With that, just leaves me and Weiss. "So," I start looking back at the girl in white, "Ready to head back to the dorm?" I ask nodding toward it's direction. She gives a nod

The two of us head back to the dorm before I get stopped by Weiss. "Uriah?" She asks, I look back to her curiously. "Yeah Weiss?"

"Your advice in class was good, should've taken it." She says, I smile and shake my head. "You had it under control the fight went smoothly. You're pretty good." I reply before opening up the door.

Right in the middle of the floor I see Axel, Silas, Yang and Blake all in their pajamas and watching. Axel with half-lidded eyes and a wry grin

"Umm...what's going on?" I ask confused by what's happening

"So," he starts up calmly, "Getting remarried?"

MOTHERFU-

 **Axel's POV**

Uriah and Weiss exploded, yay.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" They snap in perfect sync to one another

Uriah rushes to me with a mortified look on his face, "WHY WOULD YOU MAKE A JOKE LIKE THAT?!" He yells out at me

"IT WASN'T FUNNY AT ALL!" Weiss adds in

"Relaaaaax, I'm just playing with you!" I say with the shit-eattingest grin imaginable and my eyes closed. "Yeaaaaah that may have turned into horseplay in a moment." Yang dryly adds in. "Let's just all calm down, don't want to scare Ruby or Roy am I right?" Silas adds in

Uriah sputters before sighing in frustration, "Alright alright...it's getting late anyways. So time to hit the sack!" Uriah cheers out and grabbing his bag and heading into the bathroom to change into pajamas. I turn my attention to Weiss who seems to be cooling down

Hehe, cooling.

"But seriously though, you guys going to keep fighting or are you good?" I ask dryly. "No more fighting over trivial things." She states simply, "Only big things from now on!" Uriah calls out from the bathroom before coming out in pajamas. "Alright Weiss you're up. I'll be in bed sleeping, so goodnight you jerks one and all." He says rolling onto the bunk bellow Ruby and Roy's

"We love you too Uriah." Silas says in deadpan

Today has really been fun...hasn't it?

 **8:30 PM**

Sleep was odd for this time around, never slept together with Yang before...but it's not so bad. What? I have feelings for her but sharing a bed with her is something I didn't really expect to happen. Where's Cheshire you might ask? He's a cat...he's sleeping on the carpet

Just before I was about to get past REM sleep I could hear my scroll buzz in my bag, I silently roll onto the floor bellow and open up my bag and check the scroll;

A message from C

I press on it and read the message: _I am outside your dorm right now, come out quietly._

I sigh and put the scroll away, looking back to see Yang sound asleep...if the Arrival is something that may happen. I better make sure that she stays safe and sound, same with Ruby, Silas, Roy, Uriah, Blake, Weiss...everyone.

I look to the door before heading over and opening it up to find the same man from my nightmare, standing over me by five inches. I step out into the hallway and close the door

"So. What is your one question?" He asks bluntly, straight to the point eh?

"Your name. You never told me anything besides C. What is it?" I ask him staring at him, the man sighs

"My name is Cain. And before you ask anymore, I can only answer _one_ question for the time being...it's for your own safety." He says sounding more concerned than I'd expect him to be.

Cain huh?

"Alright Cain." I say begrudgingly, "You had better answer more of my questions when I can." I tell him, he nods. "And like I said before; need not worry about the Arrival yet...it is still a ways away. Enjoy yourself." He says with a small smile

I look at him curiously before nodding, "Right...goodnight Cain."

"Goodnight. Axel Lind"

I open the door back up, closing it before I climb back into bed. I'm still iffy on the whole Arrival thing, hopefully Roy can figure out what in a Dust the book even says.

But for now. I fall back to sleep

Everyone is safe, and thing's are going pretty well all things considered. I should talk to some other people to...maybe Pyrrha.

 **(*plays Rounabout* And there we go, another chapter done! Now it's time for operation filler, something to spare time before Jaunedice kicks in. Remember to review this story, because I need praise and constructive criticism. Always looking to improve in someway)**


	11. Chapter 10

**(Seems it's numero diez for this fic, time to introduce she who must not be seen for RWBY along with other things)**

 **Bitter Fruit**

After Cain and I's little meet and greet last night I slept like a rock. Waking up I felt groggy, mainly because it was before everyone else...Weiss and Uriah sound asleep, Roy and Ruby snoring as they slept, Silas and Blake back to back, and Yang having her face nearly buried into the pillow.

I look to the clock and see that it's five in the morning. Still gives me more time to do things, let's do so.

I head into the bathroom with my bag in hand and take a shower, the warm water starting to snap me out of my slow funk and into a state of readiness. It takes five minutes before I'm out and clean and throw on my uniform. I throw my pajamas into my bag, putting my scroll in my pocket and head back and throw the bag at the desk

"Ahhh, morning Lind." I hear Cheshire yawn, "Hey Chesh. How'd you sleep?" I ask popping my back. "Slept well, the carpet feels nicer than the grass...say. Are you ever going to ask Ozpin about me? Or are you just going to wing it and when I'm found get killed and you're all banned from all schools."

"Jeez I'm gonna do it, just don't get your panties in a twist." I mutter

"It's all I'm saying. So what're you doing?" He asks curiously floating next to me, "Got up early...might as well just spend a bit of time just doing whatever until class gets started." I reply, "I see. I'll be sure to tell your teammates, comrades and girlfriend about it." I nearly choke when he says that

"G-G-Girlfriend?" I stutter out to him, "I believe it's miss Xiao Long." He says grinning. I put my hand over his mouth and pin him down. "You keep your mouth shut. Got it? And she's not my girlfriend." I sternly tell him before he nods. I pull my hand away from him and he merely chuckles

"I'm not going to share. You're my master slash friend...secret's safe with me."

I smile and pet the little bastard like what he is getting a purr from him. "Good Grimm. Now I'll be off for now." I say opening up the door, "see ya."

"Bye." He waves laying on the table.

I close the door on my way out and yawn.

"Good morning." I hear a familiar voice chime, I look and see Pyrrha in uniform smiling brightly. "Oh, hey Pyrrha. What're you doing up right now?" I ask scratching my cheek. "I would guess the same as you...getting up early to do a few things before classes get started." Saw right through me. Clever girl.

"Yep. That be it, mind if I tag along for a bit?" I ask, she gives a nod. "Not at all. Where are you heading to?" She asks

Where should I go? Hmmm...library? Library

"I'm heading to the library. I'm a fan of history and fiction, you know?" I tell her, she merely tilts her head in curiosity

"Why's that?"

I sadden a bit at that...time for me to tell. "The mistakes of the past...shouldn't be repeated." I say solemnly causing Pyrrha to frown. "Oh..."

I head over to her and pat her shoulder, "Hey. Come on no being down, you did nothing wrong." I say smiling at her. "So! To the library."

 **5:20**

Having spent fifteen minutes making our way to the library we make it to the room and open up the door, finding place filled with tall bookcases and tables lined with chairs. No librarian here at the moment, perfect.

"Well here we are." I say heading over to one of the bookshelves and pulling out a white book with it's title written in gold lettering:

A HISTORY OF FAUNUS AND HUMANS

I shrug and take a seat at one of the tables with Pyrrha joining shortly afterwards. "So," she starts sitting at the seat across from mine, "What are you reading there?"

"A book about the Faunus...the poor people." I mutter softly, "Always being handed the short end of the stick."

"It's sad how they've been mistreated." She says sadly.

"But let's talk about something...less depressing." I say closing the book and leaning in, "How's the past few days been for you?" I ask her

"It's been going well. My teammates and I get along well, and our leader is...quite nice." She says a bit nervously toward the end rubbing the back of her neck.

Wait. Ohoho my God

"Do you like Jaune?" I ask curiously earning a squint from Pyrrha, "I like him." She says casually

"Do you _like like_ him?" I ask again with a mischievous grin, she blushes a bit and blinks her eyes. "Umm...I...yes." She admits embarrassed having been found out. I smile warmly and give her a reassuring pat on the arm

"Hey. I'm not judging you, love who you love." I say firmly, Pyrrha's expression lightens up as she sighs in relief

"Thank you." She replies smiling

"Don't mention it. I have another question for you now."

"And that is?"

"What can you tell me about yourself?" I ask her, she seems to shrink a bit at the question before shrugging.

"Well...I guess you could say I was the golden girl." She starts up waving a hand, "I lived in Mistral for a good part of my life," Ah yes, Mistral. Qrow told me about that place, said to be swampy and filled with...unsavory people "My mother was a Huntress while my father stayed home to take care of me, he always told me that everyone has some worth. And my mother always said that I was one of the best things that ever happened to her." I smile at her

"They sound like good people." She smiles warmly and closes her eyes, "They are. They are..." She trails off for a moment before snapping back into reality.

"My mother retired when I turned six and wanting to follow in her footsteps I enrolled at Sanctum Academy, my mother handing down to me her weapons; her spear Miló, and her shield Akoúo̱. During those days I was determined to do the best of my ability, I was good in school and was sure to complete all my assignments. I was nominated to battle in the Mistral Regional Tournament."

I nod and tilt my head to the side. "How'd that turn out for you?"

"I was champion for four years in a row." She answers, I whistle to that answer, four time tournament champion? "That's impressive." I say astonished. "Mhm, after winning I was mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes."

I groan, had the cereal once...not entirely good.

"Gross. The stuff is more sugar than wheat." I say a bit disgusted

Pyrrha sighs, "Yes. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you. "

"I'm sorry someone as good as you was associated with something so awful." I say empathetically, she laughs a bit and shakes her head. "No! No! It's fine, it was pretty cool to be on the box. Now where was I now?"

"You stopped at Mistral Regional Tournament champ four years in a row." I state

"Right. When I turned seventeen I graduated at the top of my class, and then decided to enroll here at Beacon, I came to Patch to catch one of the airships-"

"And you and I met with one another." I say smiling remembering when we bumped into one another, "It's been good having to meet you Pyrrha...you're pretty cool."

"Thank you, I enjoy our time together as well. Good friends." She says smiling

Wait. I just remembered something

"Pyrrha what time is it?" I ask quickly, she turns to a clock and gasps. "It's six right now!"

"BREAKFAST IS STARTING! WE NEED TO HURRY UP!" I yell out grabbing and start running with Pyrrha right beside me.

Time flies when you're having fun, huh?

 **The Dining Hall, five minutes later**

Having ran like the wind Pyrrha and I arrive right into the line panting, grabbing our trays and grabbing food. Pyrrha getting oatmeal, with me getting bacon and eggs. Trudging over to the usual spot I sit next to Silas who seems to be eating merely toast this morning.

"You and Pyrrha look like you just ran down here." He states "What happened?"

I glare at him and tell him sternly "We did." He looks at me for a moment before shrugging, "Yeah oh well. Cheshire told that you got up early, wasn't expecting Pyrrha was like that too."

"Meh, helps get some things done before everyone else is ready. So who all has professor Peach today?" I ask around raising my hand up. The others who raise their hand are...everyone sitting there "Anyone know anything about Peach's class by the way?" Uriah asks, "I think it's about...something training." Blake adds in before munching on some waffles.

"Well that's both helpful yet vague, not like this school is for training or anything." I chide earning an eye roll from Blake, "Not like any of us had her yet." She adds back. "True, so what will she be like I wonder." I ponder aloud. "She'll probably beat Port's teaching by a mile." Ruby adds in

I smile at her, "Anyone and Any _thing_ could do it easily."

 **After breakfast, 8:50**

Breakfast was fine all in all; oddly enough Nora was a bit calm, Uriah and Weiss hit it off well better than yesterday, overall a fine morning. Now onto the class of the day, I've been heading down the hallway to find Peach's class

I see a doorway soon enough with the name of the class on top of the doorframe and the teacher's name a bit bellow it

HUNTSMEN SURVIVAL TACTICS

AMBERLY PEACH

Yep. This is the place. I head inside and see that the room is set up much the same like Port's class room, except with a few noticeable differences;

There's a tent set up in the back of the room, shelves with various jars full of stuff with tape written on them, a taxidermic beowolf, and a few small trees planted near the desk. I look back to the desks and see my teammates, and Teams RWBY and JNPR just as they mentioned they'd be in this class. But in another row...an old problem

Cardin. And his cronies; Russel, Sky and Dove

Their leader leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk, smug prick. I take a seat next to Jaune before the bell rings and the door closes behind.

Standing near the door is a woman in her thirties dressed in a military uniform, pinkish-orange bob cut hair, at her side is a knife. She does not seem particularly happy at the moment with her sharp brown eyes glaring at everyone.

All in the room are silent, the woman takes a stand in the middle of the room with her hands behind her back. She seems to take a deep breath before speaking, "Good morning class." She says with a calm smooth tone in her voice, "I am Professor Peach, and before we begin I would like to say something." She says in a low tone

"I put in an order to Ozpin to send me a shitload of badasses and fight-hungry murder machines. Instead all I got was you cupcake cockclowns and a side order of fucknuggets." She angrily shouts out, everyone in the room is shocked...holy shit I love this teacher already! "I can tell at a glance that at least half of you are cocksuckers, and the other half are cocksuckers who've never been told to believe in themselves. I'm going to shove my boot so far and fast up your assholes it'll trigger a geological event. You all reek of poverty and animal abuse. Every breath you take is a stunning endorsement of abortion. You shitstains are a collective masterpiece of failure. You cockgoblins circle jerk each other to exhaustion every night. You signed up to get pounded by the Grimm and probably cried like sissies when you realized they actually don't have dicks. Your sensitive pussies cry so many tears you could float away on a river of douche canoes. You glitter-toed, cock-wrangling fairytinkle fagpuffin fuckpuppets are gonna get your collective anal cavities stretched so far apart you'll think you were getting Goliaths shoved up your ass! I will reorganize the failure that is all of your lives! I will FUCKSTART your souls! I'll make you mongoloid rock-chomping thundercunts scream harder than your mothers after her fourth failed coathanger abortion. I'm going to chop off your shriveled balls, put them where your eyes should be, put a sombrero on your head and beat you like a pinata. Hell I'll make you shit so many bricks you'll put the Vacuians out of buisness. But fear NOT! Because in four years, I will turn you cock monarchs into fuckmasters of galactic destruction!"

Everyone was silent with shock, and I was just giddy as can be for whatever reason. She smiles softly, "That being said let's get started!" She happily says a lot calmer now. "WOOOOOOOO! YEAAAAAAAH!" I call out laughing earning looks of utter horror from the class.

"Glad to see one of you is excited, and relax I give the same speech to every first class of mine in the year." She casually mentions, Jaune pulls me down and whispers to me, "Dude. Are you nuts?! She's just called us all failures, why are you laughing this off?" He asks a bit mortified which I reply with a shrug, "Hey. You heard her, she gives the same speech to every other student in for the first year."

"Yeah! But she-"

"Mr. Arc!" She happily calls out, "And Mr. Lind! Since you two are talking currently, what are the four seasonal areas of Remnant?" She asks quickly. Jaune starts to give uhhs

"The Emerald Forest for Spring...the Forest of Forever Fall for, well...Fall. Aaaand..." He looks at me and nudges

"The Tundra of Zero for Winter. And the Plains of Ease for Summer." I finish Jaune who sighs and gives a nervous smile at me.

"Well. Seems you two are more knowledgeable than I intended." She says a bit impressed

"I could've answered it no problem, it's just that Jauney boy and Axident there were just lucky." Cardin adds in condescendingly. Peach rushes over to him, glaring at him. "And just who the fuck are you twinkletoes?" She asks dangerously

Cardin looks at her with a smug grin on his face, "The names Cardin. Car-"

"HEADBUTT!" Peach yells out smashing her forehead right into Cardin's causing him to fall out of his seat, everyone laughing at him. He groans out something in pain, "What...the...Hell..."

"Now you listen to me and you listen good; whenever you're out in the field you'll realize the Grimm are a bunch of FREAKS! So when you're out there facing of against an Ursa hopped up on blood-lust, psychotic murder rage, hunger for sweets and fuckthunder, and when I yell out headbutt. **YOU! HAUL! ASS!** " she snaps as he groggily gets back up into his seat before Peach heads back to her desk.

"So, what substance can you find in the forest of Forever Fall that is edible?" She asks before pointing at Pyrrha who has her hand raised, "Pyrrha Nikos! For two hundred!"

"The sap of the forest's trees." The red-headed amazon states earning a nod from Peach, "Correcto. The sap from the trees is a red, sweet and syrupy substance that is edible as mentioned before." She says before pointing a finger upwards, "However! There have been cases of allergic reactions that range from mild itchiness to breakouts of hives and swelling."

"Why am I telling you this, you might be asking. Because after next week you will be taking a field trip into the forest with Professor Goodwitch. There you will collect a jar's worth of the stuff, and coming back here we will study what other properties that it has besides being a tasty snack or something to spread on your food." She says smiling

"WOOOOOOOO!" Nora cheers out pumping up a fist before having it going into a full blown punching fury at the air, others mainly whispering to one another. The bell rings and students start getting up to leave. "And remember!" Peach calls out, "Be prepared. For. Anything! I know I am!" She chimes

I was one of the last people out, Peach heading out with the Students presumably to get some fresh air. I see Cardin click on Jaune's sheath and with a mechanical whir it spreads out into a shield. The giant knight getting juuust out and 'forgetting' to help out Jaune as he grunts pulling on his shield. "Oh come on...!" He yells out frustrated

Poor guy can't catch a break, eh?

I head over to him and give a tap on the shoulder. He turns, blue eyes looking right at me. "Oh, hey Axel." He says a bit sadly, I gesture to the Shield "Yooou want me to help get it out?" He turns to his family heirloom of a defense for a moment, turning back to me he nods. I smile and grab onto one part of it with Jaune grabbing ahold the other.

"Alright. One. Two. Three!" I call out, we then start to grunt and pull on the shield before it comes out of the doorframe. Jaune takes the shield in hand, clicking it back to a sheath and putting it back on his hip. "Thanks Axel," he tells me

"Don't mention it Jaune, it's what I do." I casually state

"No really, thanks; you're one of the main three of people helping me out here at the academy. The other two being Ruby and Pyrrha." He says smiling nervously

Don't worry Jaune, Pyrrha is helping for _more_ than just out of friendship. I put a hand on his shoulder smiling at him

"Jaune, you know my team will help out. Ruby's team and your team to, you just say the word and we'll all pitch in some what or just one of us depending on how you want it to go." I firmly tell him, he smiles at more of an ease now

"Thank you Axel."

"Hey, what are friends for eh? For me; my friends will get my help like it or not. Because I care." I tell him chuckling, the dorky kid brushes my arm off of his shoulder and nods his way out of to the hall, "C'mon. We still have some time before the next class of the day, let's hang out!" He says happily.

What the hell am I right?

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun." I tell him casually. He nods and the two of us walk outside, out of the corner of my eye I see something.

Looking down the hall I see some weird thing; a six foot tall lavender-colored barrel thing with long appendages on it's top and bottom, the top having five tubes and five stalks with eyes on them...all looking at me, it's lower appendages spread out...they seem like legs, it also has six leathery bat-like wings on it's back folded up, and six tentacle-like arms that branch out into five hands with twiggy fingers.

It doesn't seem to be hostile at all, rather...friendly.

That book or Cain better tell me what the hell this thing is.

"Axel?" I hear Jaune ask my name, I turn to him with an eyebrow raised. "You alright? You seem...a bit out of it right for the moment."

"Oh. No worrying about me Jaune I'm fine, l-let's just get going...alright?" I ask him, "Alright man. Let's go." He turns his back and starts walking away, I turn back to see the thing is gone

I shake my head in frustration and growl silently before jogging to catch up to Jaune.

Things are getting stranger day by day. Some bad...but most good.

 **(There you have it, Professor Peach revealed! And for the thing at the end, you'll learn more later. How much later? Pretty later. So with that, remember to review it. Share with friends, all that jazz. And hey look fastest time for publishing a chapter.**

 **Yay me.)**


	12. Chapter 11

**(Time to continue operation filler! Let's get started!)**

 **First and Foremost: A Gentleman**

After Peach's class of hype, I figured I'd spend a bit of time with Jaune. Old Pukey is someone who's like your dorky, awkward friend, in a good way. My scroll buzzes in my pocket and see it's a message from Silas. I open it up and read it

 _Where are you at man?_

Oh shit I forgot to tell him, I send him a message in reply to tell him what's happening.

 _Gonna hang out with Jaune for a bit, I'll see you and the guys at Scale's class._

 _Alright man, see you then._

"Who're you talking to?" Jaune asks curiously, I shrug in response and put my scroll away. "Meh, just telling Silas I'm with you right now. Not much." He nods as we head into a sort of intersection spot; a small courtyard with one big and shady tree and various benches placed about near four door ways. Four signs on each

BATHROOMS, DORMS, CLASSES, OFFICES.

I take a seat at one of the benches with Jaune sitting beside me. "So Jaune, want to tell me a bit about yourself? Because all I can keep seeing is vomiting and dorkiness." I say with a hand wave

"Why gee...thanks for that." He says plainly, I smile at him a bit. "Don't mention it."

"Alright, time for you to know about me." He states taking in a deep breath, "As I kind of eluded to a bit the first day we met, my great-great grandfather fought in the War." Which war? _The_ war, a war where there were two sides; one wanted the freedom of expression and individuality to be among those cherished things, the other wanted to eliminate that...make the world into one without expression, one where not being just among the mob of gray, dull and emotionless automatons that people would be should they have won would be punishable by death. Books were burned, art destroyed, it was one of the many reasons that the war was fought.

But I should be listening to Jaune, shouldn't I?

"The Arc family line was filled with warriors; my great-grandfather, grandfather, and my father all fought. It...kind of gave me some big shoes to fill you know?" He asks, I nod to him. "I can understand that, big name leads to big expectations." I state earning a nod from him.

"Yep...my uh, my mom wasn't exactly keen on me swinging the sword around. I was fourteen before I could even touch Crocea Mors. Let alone swing it."

"I'm sorry if I sound stupid but...what's Crocea Mors?" I ask him giving an innocent smile, "That's the name of my sword." He says simply. "Oh..."

Jaune feeling counter: 3

"Aaanyways, I went to my combat school, got the transcripts and now I'm here talking to you." He says smiling at me

"We isn't your life exciting!" I say with fake cheer, "A big family legacy to live up to, an overprotective mom, and meeting new people." I say dryly

"Oh yeah? What about you?" He asks

I freeze up on that. I'm not going to tell him about it, not yet, only shared it with a microscopic number of people. I should keep it on the down for now

"I'd rather not." I dully tell him

"Oh come on! You can-"

"I SAID NO!" I snap at him, he seems a bit scared by my burst of anger. Damnit Ax calm yourself, I sigh and put a hand on Jaune's shoulder feeling a bit guilty

"Sorry Jaune...my past is something that I want to keep out of your knowledge, I'll- I'll let you know when I want to tell you about it." I tell him quietly

"Alright Axel, I understand." He says putting his own hand on my shoulder, I look at the blonde idiot and smile. He may have reverse ladykiller charm, a weak stomach and is a tad bit of a fool...but he's a nice guy through and through.

"Thanks Jaune." I tell him, "Like you said before. Don't mention it..." Jaune pauses for a moment before looking at the classes sign.

"We should probably get going to Professor Scale's class." He states standing up, I shrug and stand up with him giving a mock salute. "Aye Aye captain."

The two of us head down the hall for class.

Scale helped me out once, time to learn from him.

 **One trip later**

After the conversation between me and Jaune, the two of us arrive in Professor Scale's class. Well time for sitting next to someone different, I take a seat next to Weiss who doesn't seem to look at me.

"Hello Axel." She says politely

"Weiss." I reply, we keep quiet for a moment. I take a moment to scan the room; it looks more like an arena than anything, with weapon racks along the walls along with containers marked 'DUST: HANDLE WITH CARE' on the sides, and there is no desk leaving a slate colored circle instead with a chalkboard behind it.

"So how's this morning been for you Weiss?" I ask breaking the silence away, "It's been good. Yours?"

"Not to bad, talked with Pyrrha and Jaune and besides witnessing the greatness of Professor Peach." I reply back earning a curious look from her, "Greatness?"

"I like her well enough, she's a great teacher!" I say happily earning a dully expression from Weiss, "Was it because she headbutted Cardin?" She plainly asks

"It was because she headbutted Cardin." I reply back, "And just so I can know, you and me are fine right?" She nods

"Yes. You didn't really have much conflict with me to begin with unlike Uriah, but to answer...you and I are fine." She says with a tiny smile on her face.

"So-" I started up

But that'll have to wait hearing the door open, looking I see Professor Scale. Dressed in the grey suit I saw him in the first time with the umbrella at his side, he has something flipping between his fingers.

A silver coin

"Good day class," he starts up "My name-" he gets cut off by the sound of snoring. He takes a look to the back, "Excuse me one moment." He says sighing. He flicks the coin in his hand and it speeds right into the guy causing him to snap awake with a jolt, and like a boomerang the coin comes right into Scale's hand

He gives a small smirk before standing in the middle of the little small circular arena his hands clasped together, "As I was starting to say; Good day class, my name is Professor Gray Scale. You will address me as either Professor, Mr. Scale, or Professor Scale." He gives a more calm and dissonant smile with his eyes being blocked out by his shades, "Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor Scale." The class says in unison, "Good! Now then, any questions you lads and ladies have for me?" He asks scanning the room before fixing on the student who got hit by the coin, "You sir, what's your question?"

"Are you blind?"

Scale sighs and shakes his head, "No. I am not blind thank you," he says taking off the shades revealing relaxed sea blue eyes with gold flakes in them, "I merely just enjoy sunglasses." He puts the triangle shades back on and shrugs

"Now then, in this class you will be learning in the form of combat." He starts up, "But...we already know how to fight." I hear Jaune say. Scale merely chuckles and pulls the umbrella away from his hip

"My dear boy you and everyone else may know the main point of fighting. But not the _art_." He chides, "But I am glad you do not, for you are dull blades. Some...duller than others." He starts up before pointing the umbrella's tip toward the ground, "But I will be sure to sharpen you to be able to split hairs." He casually states

I smile to those words, I'm more than ready to get started.

"Now then, for this class you will need your weapons of course. We won't be sparing quite yet of course, so I am just going to be sure to remind you all that this will be one of the classes where you must bring equipment." He says a bit sternly his face crinkling, it quickly changes back to a casual smile. "And should you have any troubles, I will help you in whatever way that I can. So with that being said, you may talk amongst yourselves until the bell rings."

Well this is strange, I turn back to Weiss who seems to be thinking about something. "Hey Weiss." I say to grab her attention, she turns her head my way "Yes? What is it?"

"You seem a bit...out of it, is everything ok?" I ask a bit concerned, she's probably think up something but I need to make sure it's something that isn't bad. "I'm fine Axel don't worry." She says with a smile, a fake one. It suddenly hits me that she may still resent her spot, damn it man her envy will probably end up causing more problems for Ruby's team.

"You're a terrible liar Weiss." I tell her in a low tone causing her eyes to widen, "Wha-"

"You hide it with a fake smile, I'm not sure if you noticed." I cut in, she sighs and looks away. "You're right...not everything is ok..." She says sadly.

"It's Ruby. Am I right?" I ask, Weiss doesn't respond for a few seconds before she turns back to me. "Yes." She says simply, I chuckle a bit before replying "Still upset that she's leader and not you?"

Weiss merely groans and closes her eyes as she rubs her temples, "I'm not sure. It's just that I still feel as though I should be leader...during initiation she acted childish; coming up with idiotic plans, acted without even thinking, like I said yesterday she's done _nothing_ to earn her position." She sighs and lays her arms on the desk and rests her head on them, a stoic expression on her face but weariness in her eyes.

"I've done all that I could to prepare for Beacon; studying, training, the works...and now it's gone." She says quietly

I feel a bit of sadness grow in my heart, here's a girl who's gotten what she wanted in life. Now that she's been denied it, she can only wallow in misery and confusion which turns into scorn and anger toward the one who denied it.

I place a hand on Weiss's shoulder and give a squeeze. "Hey. Cheer up alright? Like Uriah said, 'Everybody looses eventually'. And I'm sure Ozpin has the best of intentions." I tell her smiling myself, the heiress looks at me with the same expression in her icy-blue eyes.

"But. Even someone like Ozpin makes mistakes, right?"

I sigh, she's not wrong.

"You're right on that part: everyone makes mistakes. And I'm sure Ozpin has made many mistakes before...hell more than anyone, but I'm sure Ruby being made leader isn't one of them." Weiss looks at me curiously now with an eyebrow raised, "So what if you didn't get to be leader? If you trained and studied for the role, don't be brooding over it like an angsty teen: but help your partner excel at it. She has skipped two years remember, she's not exactly ready yet. Moral is, if you can't use your skills and knowledge to be the best leader...then use them to be the best _person_ you can be."

"Are you sure about this?"

"You're a good girl Weiss. You're skilled, so use that skill and be a great partner and learn to be a good friend. Alright?" I ask hopefully, I could feel empathy for her. She gives a warm smile and takes a deep breath

"I'll try my best."

I smile and give her a pat on the back, "Atta girl." On those words the bell rings and people start to get up from their seats

"Have a good day everyone!" Scale says waving everyone off. "Well Weiss it's been nice talking to you, but I should be back with my team now. Take care Snowflake," Weiss gives a smile but glares at me

"Call me that again and I'll use Myrtenaster to make you a pincushion." She says with a bit of malevolence, guess that's the name of her weapon. I smile back evilly

"You try that and I'll be sure to blow you into nothing but ash with Cerberus." There's a pause for a moment before the two of us laugh it off, "Alright. See ya Weiss." I say walking down the steps and meeting with Silas, Uriah and Roy who seem a bit terrified

"What's wrong guys?" I ask them tilting my head

"You and Weiss...we heard the two of you. More like Silas did and relayed it back, but still." Uriah says with the other two nodding. "Awwww, are you afraid that I'm going to steal your wife Uriah?" I ask with an impish grin

"I can't really get mad right now." He states plainly

Oh God...is that a bad thing or a good thing?

Well. Fun day through and through however. Only hope Weiss'll take my advice to heart though, I smile a bit earning a loom from Roy. "What's with that smile?"

"Nothing Roy, nothing at all."

 **(Here we go to a close, thanks for reading this chapter. I also got to see the preview for volume 4, I AM HYPED. Remember to review this, still want thoughts and constructive criticism and the like.)**


	13. Chapter 12

**(Well this fic has gotten over a thousand views. Thanks, but anyways...story time)**

 **Stray Cat Strut**

Alright Chesh, today's the day I ask Ozpin about the whole 'sentient Grimm' situation. I roll out of the top bunk of the bed at the same time as yesterday, only difference today that there's the sound of mechanical clinks. I look at the corner and see Roy with goggles on working on something with seventy nine canisters around him, I tilt my head and walk over to him and give a tap on the shoulder. "Morning Roy." I tell him still groggy

He turns his attention to me and takes his goggles off showing his golden eyes with dark rings around them, a tired smile on his face. "Morning Axel!" He says cheerfully

"How long have you been up?" I ask him a bit concerned, kid's probably tired from the looks of it. He puts a finger to his chin and hmms for a moment "I'd say siiiince...midnight?" He says casually

" _Midnight_?" I ask shocked which he merely replies with a nod. "Yeaaah don't worry Ax, I usually stay up late when I get cool ideas in my head." He replies with a shrug.

"And...how often do you get them?"

"Pretty often."

A silence builds up between the two of us, does he have an internal sleep clock? Probably not.

"So!" He starts back up happily, "Want to see what I've spent all night working on?" He asks tilting his head. I nod and he puts one of the canisters in my hand

"Roy Indigo is proud to present: Dust grenades!" He says proudly, taking a look at the canister it does have a pin on it, and a red flame design on it. Looking to the others I see they all have different designs; nine more have the same flame design, another ten with a blue wave, one group with a green tornado, another having a white snowflake, another a gray cloud, one a purple lightning bolt, another ten having black arrows pointing up and down, and the last group having a dirt brown rock

It clicks in my head why they're with those little marks

"Roy...did you make them with each kind of Dust in mind?"

He gives a smile and nods, "Yep. No time for me to test them though, but I do have predictions for how they may work." He then puts his hands behind his head and gives a slow shrug Buuuuut I think I caught you up in something, what're you doing?" He asks tilting his head. "I'm gonna go talk to Ozpin about Cheshire."

"Oh joy you're finally doing it." I hear a familiar voice say, looking I see Cheshire floating right by me. "And my my Roy boy, aren't you good. Any inspiration for doing this?" He asks

"I remembered Nora's grenade launcher and I thought: 'That's pretty sweet! I wonder if I could make some grenades myself.' And so I did, each for all the different kinds of Dust: Fire, Water, Earth, Lighting, Ice the whole schabang!" He says smiling, I look at him for a moment. Kid's impressive

"Riiiiiiight," I drawl, "I'm gonna take a shower and throw some clothes on before heading to talk to Ozpin, and I need a favor from this Chesh." I say and tell the cat sternly. He looks at me for a moment curiously, "And what would that be?"

"I want you to tell me about Grimm, because there isn't much to tell besides that they're animal-like, want to kill people, and are drawn to negative emotions." I tell him, Cheshire sighs and nods. "Very well. I will tell you about the Grimm, _after_ you speak with Ozpin." He chides

I nod and start to follow the same thing I did yesterday: grab my bag, head for the bathroom, and take a shower. After that I put on my orange shirt, longcoat, slacks and sneakers. Putting my scroll in my pocket I head back out and say my goodbyes to Cheshire and Roy

I head out the door, closing it on my way out. "Morning Axel." I hear, looking to see Pyrrha dressed up in her more combat oriented attire

"Morning Pyrrha." I reply popping my neck, "Sorry to tell you but I'm going to go and talk with Ozpin this morning."

"How come?"

"I need to talk to him about the Grimm cat we found, Cheshire." I tell her, she nods and gives a concerned look. "Are you sure it can be trusted?" She asks, I can understand why she would be worried about a sentient Grimm. I merely shrug before responding, "Hasn't killed anyone yet. So I'm sure he's pretty alright."

She gives a single nod. "Well...alright then, I'll let you go and talk with him."

"It's fiiiine it's fiiiiine. It'll all be over before you know it...hopefully." I say with a grin on my face. She gives a half smile and nods before heading off

Guess I should go too

"Happy to see that you're adjusting to this place." A voice says causing the blood in my veins to freeze. Ozpin standing with his one of his arms behind his back and his coffee mug in the other

"How...how much did you manage to hear?" I ask a bit fearfully

"I heard that you wished to speak with me." He gives a small smile, "Come to my office for it, I will assume that it is a...private matter." He says before turning his back and walking off.

I silently sigh and follow him, everything needs to go smoothly

 **Sometime later**

Following Ozpin into his office, I have to say that it's quite impressive: a glass floor showing gears and mechanisms at work, green dials acting as lights and parts of Beacon's clock tower, and of course a desk with two chairs sitting at opposite sides from one another, can't really describe it. In one of the chairs is Ozpin who sitting down in it generates...thoughts.

"Take a seat young man." He says gesturing to the other seat I nod and do as told, scooting up a bit along with it. "Now what is it that you wish to tell me about Mr. Lind?"

I should get straight to the point.

I take a deep breath and exhale before speaking, "During initiation. My team along with Ruby and Jaune's encountered something that is rather...unique in some ways." I tell him squeezing my hands together, he nods.

"What was found, is a feline Grimm. With intelligence." He cocks an eyebrow at the words, "Really?"

"Yes sir. We haven't been sure on what to do with it, it hasn't attacked or done anything disruptive. So I've been meaning to ask what your opinion is on this." I elaborate

He nods sagely, "What else can you tell me about this Grimm you've found?"

"I mentioned it's feline of course, it's twice the size of a small dog for example a corgi, it is able to talk, it can turn invisible but only it's mouth can be seen, and it is able to float." He gives a hmm, closing his eyes...thinking...

"I will allow you to keep it here so long as no one else finds out, and learn what you can from-"

"Cheshire." I cut in

"Come again?"

"It likes to be referred to as Cheshire." He breaths before speaking again, "Like I was saying; keep it so long as no one else finds out, and learn what you can from this...Cheshire. It may prove to be a valuable asset."

I sigh in relief and turn my gaze away from Ozpin for a moment, I see the barrel thing from yesterday in a corner. It seems to notice me and...waves...

"Is there something wrong Mr. Lind?" Ozpins voice snapping me back to him, I shake my head

"I-It's nothing Ozpin." I stutter out, "Just saw something. I'll be leaving now." I say standing up and heading out the door, "Have a good day Ozpin!" I yell out as I leave

The Thing isn't all too dangerous, then again who knows.

Time passes, breakfast is had before I head back to the dorm. Cheshire waiting on the floor

"So did you talk to him?" Cheshire asks lazily, "Yes I did. Gotta keep you out of sight and out of mind from other people, and I have to ask a few questions...but you're free to stay here."

He gives a small smile

"Perfect. Now want me to answer some of your questions?"

I nod and pull out a chair and take a seat. "Question number one!" I start up bombastically before finishing with a serious response, "How do Grimm think"

"You know how a hive mind works...correct? All ants, termites, wasps, bees so on and so forth have a connection to one another?" He asks swishing his tail around, I give a nod and his smile turns into a frown...this may not be good

"Think of it like that; all Grimm have an innate sense of knowing from one another, genetic memory right down to the first Grimm to have ever came into existence: The Grimmlord."

"What the hell is the 'Grimmlord'?"

"Well dear Axel the Grimmlord is like the name implies: the lord and master, progenitor and maker of all Grimm. It made the Grimm as an extension of itself in order to wipe out mankind...until Dust as you call it came along, and then it all became the status quo of blindly attacking people."

Grimmlord eh?

"Can it be killed?" Asking that causes Cheshire to guffaw, "Not that I know of! Everytime it is close to dying it surfs it's soul and mind into a new...'host' body if you will. It's never really the same body twice."

This is something that maybe a problem, "You know the body the Grimmlord is currently inhabiting?" He sighs and shakes his head for a no.

"Sadly...I do not know."

"Well shit...back to the previous thing, how come you're not. You know: killing or destroying like every other Grimm?"

"I've had my connection cut away from my kindred for a loooong time, only reason I don't know EVERYTHING about my kindred is because of that. I can't pull up any recent knowledge of them, I can see that they still don't have much for tactics besides 'KILLKILLKILL!'"

"And what do the Grimm call Dust?" I ask him, he pauses for a long time before speaking again

"Nature's Curse...and it's a curse on my kin." He says sadly, "Hmm...thanks for answering them Chesh, appreciate it." He gives a small smile again

"Any time Axel...any time."

The door creaks open and I hear someone speak, "Hey Axie, we're going to head to the library to play a game. Wanna come?" I growl with a blush creeping up on my face. "Of course Yang, I'll come right now." I say through clenched teeth

I can practically _feel_ Yang and Cheshire grinning. Standing up I turn to see Yang leaning by the door way. "Come on," she says nodding her head out the door, "Ruby's been waiting on you for it."

I give a small evil smirk and nod, "After you, _Yangy."_ A little strip of pink shows up on her face as she growls. I give a little laugh, "Just teasing! Let's go." She sighs and the two of us head out

 **You're heading to the library?**

 _Yeaaaah?...why do you ask Cain?_

 **...Reasons.**

I can only guess what he means

 **(And so another one bites the dust. And a challenge for you readers! Spot the Dawn of War/WH40k reference, you find it: tell me)**


	14. Chapter 13

**(Time for something different, a flashback chapter. And writer's block slightly hit me, so it would have come earlier if it didn't come. BUT ON WITH THE STORY!)**

 **The Pup and The Calf**

 **12 Years Ago**

"Silas! You're going to be late!" I hear my mom yell out, "I'm ready when you are!" I call back out leaving my room. My parents standing their smiling at me, two young adults.

My mom says I look just like my dad, minus brown hair and green eyes. I got my details from my mom, she has a kind look to her. Both of them wolf Faunus, and in their hands signs.

'I AM A PERSON TOO'

'IGNORANCE IS NOT BLISS'

"You ready to go Si?" My dad asks, I smile happily and nod. "Good!" The three of us head out the door, we live in a small village of about...two hundred or so people. It's just outside of Vale about thirty miles away, the people here are Faunus who were given the opportunity to live somewhere else instead of staying in Menagerie. Like an apology.

But it's sad that we're still not being treated well by humans, so a group formed to help last year. By the Faunus, for the Faunus

The White Fang

My parents joined immediately telling me that they wanted to help, I always begged for them to take me with them. Today they're letting me come along at a rally, only if I can keep close to them once the protest starts.

It's going to go good, hopefully!

 **One hour later**

After an hour of traveling me and my parents arrived in Vale, just ahead a group of Faunus are gathered outside the building with signs in hand, about half a hundred of them. My parents explained on the way that this place is a restaurant called 'Remnant Restaurant '...I asked my dad if the guy was lazy in picking a name.

"Probably." He told me

But this place isn't good, they told me that the owner uses a Faunus labor force: long hours with little to no pay. "Silas sweety?" I hear my mom ask, I look up at her curiously "Yeah mom?"

"Seems the rally isn't starting quite yet, so go meet with some other people in the mean time. Alright?" She asks smiling at me and rubbing my head

I laugh a bit smiling, "Ok mom!"

"Oh and Silas." She cuts in, "Find us soon once the rally gets started...got it?" She asks me again.

"You got it mom! Love you!" I tell her giving a hug before heading into the crowd to meet with people. Most of the people are either teens or adults, I do give hi's and waves to them. But I do see one kid in the crowd shuffling nervously:

He has red hair, he seems to be a pretty tall kid. Maybe a few inches taller than me, the one thing marking him as Faunus being little black bull horns coming out of his head. He probably just needs a friend!

I walk over to him and give a tap on the shoulder

"Ah!" He screams jumping back a bit, "Oh! Sorry for scaring you! I-I didn't mean to!" I apologize. He looks at me with red eyes, "I-I-It's o-ok, y-you just startled me is all..." He stutters out

"I'm Silas, Silas Silver." I tell him smiling with a hand held out, he gives a nervous look and takes my hand to shake it. "A-Adam," he says "Adam Taurus"

"What's wrong? You seem nervous." I tell him, he gives a small smile and shakes his head. "I'm not very good with people, sorry. Not too many friends." He tells me

"How about I be your friend?" I ask Adam, he looks at me curiously. "You want to be my friend?"

"Mhm! I'd love to be friends with you!"

He smiles more happily, "Alright Silas, best of friends!" we both laugh a bit and give each other pats on the shoulder

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FILTHY ANIMALS!" Someone yells out in a harsh voice causing me to jump, uh oh. "I gotta go now Adam, you take care alright?" I tell my friend before rushing back to my parents

"I AM NOT AN ANIMAL! I AM AS HUMAN AS YOU ARE!" A deeper voice yells out, I get back to my parents who have their attention turned toward the restaurant. "Mom? Dad? Is it happening?" I ask them scared. "It is Silas, but don't worry. We'll keep you safe." My dad whispers to me

"YOU FAUNUS HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN PLAY MAKE BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY PEOPLE?!" The harsh voice yells out again, "GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

"THEN DO IT YOU SLIMY BASTARD! JUST GOES TO SHOW HOW MUCH OF A COWARD YOU ARE!" Another voice yells out, the group erupts hurling insults at the guy.

"Alright everyone please disperse in an orderly fashion." A new voice calls out, looking around there's five police officers all in uniform. "WE ARE NOT LEAVING!" My dad yells out, it kind of scares me that my dad sounds so intimidating when yelling.

"Please sir, if you and the other Faunus do not comply we will be forced to arrest you." The officer says, I need to help out some how. I rush past my parents and in front of the police officers

"How about me? Would you arrest _me_?" I ask them, the seem worried and look to one another. One of them walks forward and takes a knee in front of me.

He has a bushy brown mustache and brown eyes, he has heavy bags around his eyes from lack of sleep I guess. "Son," he starts up, his voice firm and kind "I wouldn't want to arrest any children...their parents too. Can you please tell me why the protest is happening and maybe the Vale police force will help. Ok?"

The idea sounds good, the police would help take this jerk to jail and we can all head home. "Well...sir, this owner has been using Faunus for cheap labor. Long hours, little to no pay, things like that."

He nods, "Thank you son. What's your name?"

"M-My name? I-I'm Silas, you sir?" I ask him, he chuckles a bit and tussles my hair. "Little nervous aye? I'm Burgundy Gordon." He says smiling before standing back up

"Alright! We know why you're here! Just let us through and we will speak with this store's owner, you may all return to your homes!"

"YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME YOU'RE SIDING WITH THESE... _THINGS_ ARE YOU?!" The owner of the store calls out

"Sir if you don't mind me saying: shut your damn yap! Now move along everyone!" Mr. Gordon yells out

The group starts muttering and dispersing, I smile and run back to my parents. "Are we going home guys?" I ask looking up at them, my mom gives a nod. "I guess we are. This protest was pretty successful all in all." She says patting my head "Snow?" My dad asks

"Yeah Clay?"

He seems to be pointing past me, turning my head I see Adam standing there. "Who's that honey?" My mom asks, I look up at her "Oh! That's my new friend Adam! Adam, these super-awesome-amazing people are my mom and dad!"

He gives a wave to them, "Hello."

"Shy aren't you?" My dad says laughing, "My name is Clay. And this is my wife Snow." He says pointing to him and my mom

"It's nice to meet you Adam." She says to him

"I-I should give my full name shouldn't I?" Adam asks rubbing his arm, "It's Adam Taurus." He says

Friends to the end, Adam and Silas

 **(Kinda short, but there we have it. A question I have to ask now is: Do I have your attention?)**


	15. Chapter 14

**(Still only one review? Huh, odd. But on with operation filler!)**

 **Games and Hunts**

Ever wonder what kind of games are played? Then time to find out!

"So what game are we playing in the library?" I ask Yang curiously, "You'll find out soon enough." She replies as we make it to the library. Opening it up I actually see someone at the librarian's seat

Oh God why? It's Cain

He turns his head toward the door way, he mouths something before walking away. Crisis averted! Looking to somewhere else I can see my team and team RWBY gathered around a table with cards and lien on the table

"Oh hey there they are." Yang says pulling me over to them, "Alright! Everyone's here now so let's play." Uriah says a bit...too cheerfully

"Wait...what are we playing?" I ask him, he merely rolls his eyes "Blackjack. Simple as that."

I sigh and pull up a seat next to Roy, Yang sitting to the left of me. "Alright ladies!" Uriah says clapping his hands together, "Gentlemen. Princess." He says with a cheeky grin at saying Weiss' little pet name

"Hey!" She shouts earning a hush from some other students near by, while also earning a few chuckles mostly from me and Silas. "As I was saying, I'm House and will deal out your two cards _each_ for this." And upon saying he flicks out two cards each to us quickly. Once that's done he sets the rest of the deck down on the table smiling

"And now for my own," he mutters placing one card face up and another face down "Shall we get started?"

"Before we start this I gotta ask." I say looking to everyone at the table, "Why are you guys playing this?"

"FREE MONEY!" They reply earning another shush from other irritated students, I can only sigh. Money makes the world go round eh? Odd that Weiss is playing though, but nevermind that

On to winning!

 **One game later**

"I hate this game!" I mutter out, Uriah smiling smugly all the while. _Everyone_ had a bad hand, and I mean everyone. Roy and Ruby clasping their heads, Silas and Blake staring at him with a cold and tranquil anger, Yang and I trying to hold eachother back from murdering him because of who wants to kill him more. And Weiss weeping pitifully, Ruby taking moments to pat her partner on the back.

"Oooooo bad hand for all!" He says taking all the Lien laid at the table over to him

I squint my eyes at him and look to the rest of the table, "Is this something we shouldn't be doing?" I ask suspiciously. "That is _exactly_ the same question I asked him." Weiss replies staring at Uriah, guess great minds think a like.

He merely puts his hands up in defense, "I have no clue myself in all honesty."

"To answer that question, no. You can not play games like poker and gamble." A voice says, it causes Uriah to fall out of his seat

"WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Uriah spouts out grabbing the cards and throwing them out of sight and out of mind. And handing everybody's Lien back, he then gets back in his seat sweating bullets and whistling

Turning around Ozpin is standing there with a small smile on his face, I _just_ talked to the guy he could at least wait a bit before showing up to tell something again. "Hey there Ozpin." I say waving

He gives a nod in my direction, "While I wish I was here on some good terms, unfortunately there seems to be a problem involving a particularly aggressive Grimm: A Ferrodillo."

"What's a Ferrodillo?" I ask confused as to what it's supposed to be exactly, Ozpin takes a small look back to me. "It is a particularly aggressive Grimm." He says in a slow and drawling tone, I only frown and cross my arms

"Smartass." I mutter which he replies with a silent chuckle before speaking again, "Now where was I? Ah yes. I wish for team RWBY, team JNPR, and team ASUR to go along on this. As compensation you may have this count as a grade for professor Port's class since he's the one who's brought the news to my attention."

Well that seems like a good bargain

"Of course sir, when are we going?" I ask him curiously, "Eleven in the morning tomorrow, as a word to the wise: get some rest for tomorrow. You will need it. Also be sure to come prepared for a tough fight." He replies before walking off, disappearing as he turned out the doorway

"First mission!" I say excitedly pumping my fist into the air, adrenaline pumping through my veins. "Anyone feeling the excitement?" I ask smiling. "I know I can!" Yang replies, I get a pat on the back from Roy giving a look

"Calm down Axel," he says soothingly. "It's our _first_ mission you know. It's only one Grimm to deal with."

"He's right you know." Blake adds in, I can only pout "Let me have my fun alright?" I tell the two. Roy can only laugh a bit with Blake sighing

"Welllll then, he did say we should get rest right?" Uriah asks sounding nervous, "W-we should-"

"Not so fast." Weiss' words causing a flinch from him, "Everybody check the deck."

He's sweating bullets right now, I grab the deck and start to check through them. Noticing a pattern to this whole thing, no wonder we've always lost!

"He stacked the deck against us!" I exclaim out, everyone now turning toward the shaking green-striped House for the game. "I...ummm...I did-" his sentence is cut off by an ear-piercing smack from Weiss sending him to the floor

"OH! OH MY GOD!" He exclaims in a mix of pain and melodrama, "THAT FUCKING HURT WEISS! HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT THAT STUNG LIKE A BITCH! I CAN SEE ONLY BLACKNESS! I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING BELLOW MY NECK! AW GODDAMN IT I CAN FEEL MY SENSES SLIPPING AWAY! I THINK I MIGHT BE LEAKING SPINAL FLUID! OHOHOHO SWEET MERCIFUL GOD OF PISS AND CRACKERS, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE HORRIFYING STRENGTH WEISS?!"

Ok this is getting out of hand, ending it I pull Uriah up and shake him. He seems a bit dazed and dizzy for a moment, eyes out of focus and head spinning.

"Better?" I sternly ask him, he shakes his head and huffs before nodding. "Yep." I look to Weiss a bit concerned, she gives a shrug and a 'I don't know' expression "Riiiiiight, we should probably get to our dorm." Ruby states

On that note we leave, and Uriah leaving with a red hand print on his face.

 **I have a request for you**

 _Is this really the time right now Cain?_

 **Looking over your mission I have a bit of advice before going to bed: ask Roy Indigo about the book.**

 _Oh right, thanks for the reminder._

I give Roy a nudge, "How's progress on the book?" I whisper to him. "I don't know how you got your hands on the book, but it has some _weird_ things to it." He says sounding concerned, weird things?

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you in the dorm." He replies

 **Some time later**

Having come back to the dorm and letting team JNPR know about tomorrow, we all got dressed into pajamas with a few heading to bed immediately those people being Weiss, Blake and Silas. And Cheshire laying in Ruby and Roy's bunk, 'keeping it warm',

"Hey Axel you coming up?" I hear Yang ask, looking back to the bed being held up by books she's laying there with her head resting on her hand. "I'll be there in a bit, Roy wants to show me something." I tell her smiling a bit, "Ok?" She gives a sigh and shakes her head

"Yeah ok, I'll be here if you need me." She says turning over. Let's get this whole thing over with, I take a walk over to Roy's work station: gears, screws, scarp, and some other containers (more than likely for Dust grenades.) but yet despite it all he keeps them in neat little trays with duck tape-and-sharpie written labels for each of them. Roy looking at the book

"So professor Roy Indigo," I state a bit tiredly "What is your great discovery to show?" I ask him. He looks at me and nods holding up to show something strange: some humanoid thing with an octopus head and bat wings, I take a look at Roy and ask only one question

"What the hell is that thing?" Roy merely shakes his head, "I have no idea. Only thing I managed to get out of it was the _pictures_ of some bizarre things, Mr. Octi being one of them."

"Waitwaitwaitwait...Mr. Octi?" I ask him, he gives a dorky smile and quickly nods. "Yep! Named plenty of the things since there's no name tags for them." He says happily, I have to say he's like if Ruby had been a boy.

"Riiiiiight, so going on. What other things are there?" I ask flipping through the pages: among more 'mundane' things are a snake with arms, a humanoid toad, and a literal ball of flame...I am not joking this book is strange as all get out. But some others I don't want to describe again, because their appearances are just so... _wrong_

"Roy. I have to say you're brave for looking at these-" I cut off my own sentence and break into a cold sweat when I see the next four pictures: the same things from my nightmare in which I met Cain

The one in yellow, the mass of eyes and tentacles and gelatin, the swirling vortex of eyes and teeth, and the one king. I can feel my stomach churn, my skin tingle with goosebumps looking at them. Are those whispers I'm hearing? They seem like gibberish but soon I start hearing actual words.

 ** _Soon. The world will be lit aflame, with a holocaust of ecstasy and freedom_**

 _ **Hehehehe, new toy to play with! Yay! Please don't break ok toy?**_

 _ **You are going to die, or be driven to madness. Take your pick whelp**_

 _ **We were, we are, and we shall be. You are less than pond scum in the grand scheme of it all...but the Grimm are of a fine use, more willing to enter their base desires. How terrible of them, but still we shall help all the same. Ta-Ta Axel Lind**_

After hearing my own name I hear laughter: childish giggling, dark chuckling, quiet snickers, and gurgling guffaws. Hearing all that made my brain lurch, just what in the hell has Cain gotten me into?

"Axel. Axel?" Roy's voice snapping me right back to reality, I look at the violet-streak haired and gold eyed kid and groan. "What happened?"

"You just all of a sudden started shaking and shivering, like you were just...cold all of a sudden. You gonna be alright?" Concern laden in his voice, I give the guy a tight hug. I admit that the guy is like a little brother, if you know my meaning: little guy to see as someone who's impressionable and can look up to you, always there in someway. This book work of his has helped...but I need him to stop for a while before he gets hurt

"Take a break Roy." I tell him before pulling out of the hug with a little grin on my face, "You earned it." He smiles and gives a hug of his own, "Thank you Axel. Thank you bunches." He whispers before yawning and pulling away

The two of us share goodnights and climb up into our bunks. I let out a weary sigh, things are getting stranger and stranger everyday and an apocalypse is coming right along. But soon enough I feel a pair of arms wrap around me firmly, hot breath tickling the back of my neck

"So what's up?" Yang asks quietly, I can feel my face starting to burn up. And a lump forming up in my throat, "I uh- umm, uh-" she gives a little giggle. "Cat got your tongue?" she snarks, I calm down a bit so I can give my own bit

"Hey Cheshire want to grab my tongue?" I ask earning a yawn from the Grimm, I shift out of Yang's arms and take a look at her. Smile on her face, purple-ish eyes half-lidded. "I think he'll take it as a no. So since your here mind if I ask a question?"

I chuckle a bit, time to take a play out of Silas' book: "You just did."

"Oh ha-ha _very_ funny."

"I learned from a pro, but seriously though what's up?" I ask her curiously

"Mind if I keep a bit closer? It uh...get's a bit cold even with the blanket ya know?" She asks, I can feel my face light up again like a forest covered in pitch during summer. "Sure, because I-" love you. The words stuck right in my throat, damn it Axel you're letting your nerves get the best of you. She gives a nod and wraps her arms around me again

"Great," she yawns out. I roll over to the side, "Goodnight Axel."

"Goodnight Yang."

And with that I head to sleep. I'll be sure to do it _some_ day, but I guess it can't be today.

 **(Aren't I just the worse? Hehe)**


	16. Chapter 15

**(Silas flashback part 2, two more after. But that'll come later. So for now let's get going)**

 **Cats and Dogs**

 **5 years ago**

"You know as well as I do that you can't keep this up forever Silas." Cole said to me, he's been a guard that's been watching over me in my cell when Burgundy is not around or I'm not getting visited by Adam or my parents, even a strange otter Faunus who says that he's from Adam. Said that his name was Perry: Cole is a bespectacled and baby-faced guy with dark hair and green eyes, averagely built and from one time checking standing a full foot bellow me. Reason I'm locked up is that I 'assaulted' three dipshits harassing me, all in the hospital last I'd heard.

Been in here for eight months counting now.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him, Cole just sighs and leans forward in his chair. "You can't really keep doin' this whole White Fang deal you know." He says sounding a bit concerned, I can only scowl at him in response at that

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this," he says empathetically "Thing's ain't gettin' better for Faunus: discrimination is still around, shit man Faunus arrests have _skyrocketted_ due to the White Fang. It's a lost cause." he finishes with a firm emphasis on the skyrocketted part

I can only sigh and shake my head at him, "You wouldn't know what it's like man...I'm sorry to tell you. But you wouldn't."

"Yeah I know: but me Mr. Burgundy do the best we can don't we?" He asks with a smile on his face, I'll give him and Burgundy that: they do try and understand the situation as best they can

"Yeah...you guys sure do." I say chuckling, Cole gives a chuckle back before buzzing fills the air and cuts him off. He pulls out his standard issue phone and holds it up to his ear to listen and reply

"MacReady...yeah...uh-huh...really? Hmm, alright I'll tell 'im. See ya." He says hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket, and taking the keyring at his hip. "You just made bail Silas." He says shuffling the keys around, "Who is it this time?" I ask

"You'll meet them on your way out the door, say 'hi' to your mom and dad for me." He says shoving in a key and turning it before sliding the iron-barred door open. I take one long stretch and head out of my cell

"You got it Cole." I tell him before actually leaving

 **Vale Police Station, outside**

Coming outside the sun hurts my eyes coming out, enough to block it out with a hand. Once my eyes adjust to the rays of sunlight I take a look around and see a lone girl, black hair and matching bow in her hair: an aloof expression on her face

"Silas Silver?" She asks in a nearly dull tone, I stare at her blankly with an eyebrow raised. "And your name might be?..."

"I am a student under mentorship of your friend Adam, he asked me to-"

"No no no, I could gather that much from you. I asked for your _name_ miss, so pardon me being rude by interrupting you." I tell her bluntly, she tilts her head a bit to the left and nods. "Blake...Blake Belladonna." the girl says with a bit of a pause

I merely give a smile to the girl and walk up to her, "Well Ms. Belladonna I guess Adam wanted to see me," I can only sigh "Figures he wouldn't show himself. But on the bright side he did send you along, and I have a feeling you'll be a rather... _interesting_ girl." I tell her with a grin

She gives an eyeroll and gives a 'follow' gesture walking down the street ahead, I oblige and follow alongside her. "Sooooo where's Adam at?" I ask her, "A café is all. I'm taking you to it." the girl oh so graciously replies

"Why the bow?"

"I wear it to keep my identity as a Faunus hidden."

"Well...there's that." I awkwardly reply, taking a look at her she seems to still have the same expression of aloofness on her face. Don't get me wrong but...she's kind of cute in the 'distant dark-haired girl' kind of way.

"What do you think of me so far?" I ask one final question, Blake lets out an annoyed sigh and faces my direction. "I think you ask a lot of questions. And we're here." She replies, taking a look we are indeed at a café

At a table in the corner I can see a familiar red-haired and bull horned Faunus, dressed in a black coat. I can only smile and walk over to take a seat with my best friend, "Adam! How have you been man?"

He takes a look at me, but it seems to be...off: he seems more jaded, tired in his eyes. But none the less he gives a smile, however weak to me

"Glad to see you again Silas," he then turns his attention to Blake who sits down in a seat between me and Adam. "And I see that you've met Blake." He adds in, I can only nod to him about it

"So what's all happening in the world?" I ask him, he replies with a sigh and shakes his head. "For starters your mom and dad left the White Fang. Saying that they're 'retiring' as they put it."

"Yeah they told me that. Anything else?"

He turns away anxiously as though he thinks someone may be watching, he turns back with a more solemn expression on his face. "I've been thinking on something...me and Perry along with some of the others. If we keep acting as just a mere protest group then we won't be making any progress along in getting people to stop treating us the way they do."

I can only squint my eyes at him, I'm a bit concerned for where he's going. "What're you saying Adam?"

"The White Fang needs more affirmative action, be more bold, to no longer turn the other cheek and start to push back for once! And I'm asking you to join in Silas, to be one who helps spearhead more militant actions."

"Adam you know-"

"Please." He pleads quietly grabbing my hand on the table and giving it a squeeze. "Help me, to help _all_ Faunus...alright?" I can only look to him and back to his student, I do think that the White Fang needs more of a boost. To be sure to actually have a fighting chance against bigots who'd gladly form a group to counter us, to be ready to kill people like them

"Alright Adam," I say quietly. "I'm in."

He smiles and shakes my hand before letting it go. "That's the spirit Si. Now you want-"

"Ah no need to lead me back home Adam. I'll go with Blake here." I tell him but looking to the bow wearing girl, she takes a look to me curiously and then looks back to Adam. "Alright then. Blake?"

"Yes." She stands up and gives me a little nudge on the shoulder, I look up at her before standing up. "You take care Adam. Alright?" I ask him, "Of course...you too."

With that I start to walk with Blake down the street, east toward where my village would be miles away. "So how long have you known Adam?"

"Hm?" I look over at Blake, "I was just wondering how long you and Adam have known each other." She asks

"Oh we've known each other since we were kids. Met one another at a rally."

She gives a rather curious glance, "What was he like back then?"

"A nervous, awkward guy. But pretty nice...he seemed like he needed a friend so I obliged to be his friend." She smiles to that and gives a quiet chuckle, "Yeep! He's not like he is now...he seems more jaded from the looks of things. Care to fill me in?"

She frowns and sighs wearily, "Stress has been taking a toll on him. And there are times that he...lashes out." I look at her with my eyes widened in shock, Jesus. Hard times must be falling on him

"He hasn't hurt you. Has he?" I ask Blake, she turns away a bit uneasy: guess that's my answer. "N-no. Not at all."

"Well, I'll be sure to protect you as best I can. Alright?"

Blake looks back at me, "What are you talking about?"

"What I mean is that should anything come up: let me know and I'll help you. Alright?" I smile at her, she starts to rub her arm a bit nervously. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She mutters, but a little after she gives a warm smile. "But thank you."

"Hey, no need."

We kept talking for a while about various things, small things mostly. After an hour or two we reached my home's front door, "So I guess this is goodbye for now." I say

"Guess so...but umm, Silas?" She asks, "Yeah?"

"It was nice meeting you."

I chuckle a bit and nod, we share goodbyes and I open up the door to find my mom and dad standing there. Smiling.

"So who was that Silas?" My mom asks, I just shrug "She's just a friend. No worries."

My dad gives a cheeky grin and raises an eyebrow, "Future girlfriend perhaps?" He teases. I can only blush and fidget

"S-Shut up dad." Guess he saw through and got to see how I feel for her, well shit.

Good to be home

 **(And that's a wrap! Now onto the next chapter, mission time for our characters.)**


	17. Chapter 16

**(And on with the story, where things get to happen.)**

 **Out of the Frying Pan...**

 **Axel's POV**

I was sleeping like a stone for the most part, that is until I start feeling sharp points jabbing me in the ribs. Must be either Ruby using her 'sweetheart' or Weiss using her rapier, damn it I want to sleep more! I try to block out the pain until the jabs start getting a bit more painful.

I groan and toss off the blanket, "Alright alright, I'm up." I groggily mutter out. Rolling out of the top bunk I flop right onto my feet and rub the sleep out of my eyes, right in front of me is team RWBY dressed up and ready to go. "Morning ladies." I cheekily say earning a glare from Weiss

"Did you stay up late Axel?" She asks, I shake my head at her. "Nope. Why ask?"

"You slept in a few hours later than usual, two to be exact." Blake states, well what'd you know. Guess I did

"Riiiight, so where's my team at by the way? And Chesh." I ask, Yang points her thumb to outside the door. "At breakfast already, we're about to head there too. As for Cheshire wellll...he's just sleeping under Weiss' bunk is all." She gives a shrug, "So wanna come along to breakfast?"

"Yeah why not?"

 **One moment later**

After getting a shower and dressed I followed team RWBY down to the cafeteria we ended up getting breakfast together: Ruby got some cereal with sliced strawberries in them, Blake an omelette with water, Weiss got oatmeal, and Yang got toast with a glass of orange juice. As for me I got bacon, eggs and a glass of orange juice too.

Spotting the usual table: seems team JNPR is already there as well. I take my seat next to Uriah and give him a punch to the shoulder, "Ow! What the hell was that for boss?" He asks rubbing his shoulder. "Why didn't any of you wake me up?" I reply looking mostly at Silas and Uriah since Roy had to show me the book.

"Hey you're a big and strong leaderman, you make your own time." Silas says, "I hear you." Ren adds in tiredly, and right in sink the two drink their mugs of coffee. Trippy. "Riiiiight, what Wolfy and Narcolepsy said." Uriah adds in staring at the two, Ren and Silas then snap their attention toward him and glare. He holds up his hands in surrender and goes back to eating his food

"So anyone wanna pitch in ideas for the mission?" Jaune asks pointing a fork between everyone, Roy raises a hand eagerly like he's ready to be called on. "Uhhh, Roy! Y-you got something for us man?"

"That I do Jaune. IIIIIII haveDustgrenadesforeveryone." He sputters out quickly, he then gives a dorky little smile and chuckles nervously. "Really? Well that sounds pretty useful actually." Jaune replies sounding more than a bit impressed

"Buuuuuut I haven't had time to test them, so I guess this a sign that we get to see cool things at work!" He says happily, Jaune's face looses a bit of color to his face. "O-o-oh yeah? T-that's..." He sighs "We're probably going to get killed aren't we?"

"Cheer up Jaune!" I say happily, "We could always be terribly injured, horribly maimed, and _then_ killed." I finish sarcastically

 **Unknown Location**

Schwarz was a man of principle and honor, that being said he worships an eldritch being he only knows as the King in Yellow. He is also meeting with his...partner, Schwarz acting as his right hand man.

Although he has had to work alongside some other people, one being a criminal named Roman Torchwick. Schwarz didn't care for him, thought he was more suited to dealing with small time threats. Schwarz opened up a door to an office room where his boss was residing. Mr. Ash was sitting with his feet propped up on the desk

"Ahhh Schwarz! Welcome welcome!" Ash said in a cheerful tone

"There was something you wished to see me about sir?" Schwarz droned without any hint of emotion in his voice, Ash could only sigh and stand up. "You're so blunt at times Schwarzy. But I guess I need to tell you of some... _interesting_ news." He says with a too-board smile, showing bright white teeth. To anyone else it would be utterly terrifying, but to Schwarz and his two companions it's merely mildly unnerving

"'You-Know-Who' has decided to send three teams on a mission. Dealing with a Grimm that seems to be a problem with Beacon." Ash's smile gets wider and more sinister, "I want you to...remove them from the equation. Get my meaning?"

Schwarz looked at him with a hint of concern, "But...they're only children." He replies. Ash can only roll his eyes and shake his head, "So? Who cares? You _do_ want revenge against the bastard, am I right?"

Schwarz sighs and nods, "Yes. I do wish for revenge."

"Well here's an opportunity to hurt him! Killing them will be an opportunity to cause psychological damage to Him!" Ash says utterly ecstatic at the prospect. "Very well then Ash. I will do this...if only to cause the man harm."

Ash gives a chuckle, "Good. And here I was contemplating on having you be locked in a room with a Shoggoth. Glad you came through in the end. Let the earth come aflame with a holocaust of ecstasy and freedom."

"Let the earth come aflame with a holocaust of ecstasy and freedom."

 **All aboard the Bullhead!**

After breakfast and the like, my team along with team RWBY and team JNPR mad their way to a landing pad where we'll be waiting for a Bullhead to pick us up. Turning to Uriah I look to his weapons, I actually never got an opportunity to see them up close:

They're copper colored with green details on them, two designs standing out the most are the words 'Tomorrow' and 'Yesterday' written in stylized cursive. "You looking at my Tools of Trade boss?"

"Hm?" I look up at him and see him staring curiously, "Oh yeah! I never really got to see them up close before. You know?" I ask him, Uriah replies with a chuckle. "I hear you I hear you. What with your weapon...compensating for something?"

"Hey! My weapon is built to scale!" I snap at him earning a few snickers and one groan, who's groaning? Weiss.

"Do you _really_ have to be so perverted Axel?" She asks a bit disdainfully

I give her a sharp glare, "But it is!"

"Really Axel?" Yang butts in, oh shit. I shut my mouth and put my hands in my pockets

Jaune feeling counter: 5

Awkward silence ensued before it was eventually broken by the roar of engines, looking to the air we see the Bullhead come in and land. It's hatch opening up for us to go into

We all head inside the ship and it soon takes off. Next stop: Ferrodillo

 **One hour later**

Time being spent to pass by on a ship is relatively boring: but I manage. I checked the Remnant Wide Web on some things, mostly for the things that the book had in it for pictures...I turned up nothing. So I decided to pull out some headphones and let the sounds of Blues lull me to sleep, but I was eventually woken up by a voice

 _Hey uhh...anyone there?_

The voice crackled: like a burning fire and with the occasional pop.

 _Who're you supposed to be?_

 _Take it easy I'm a benefactor, someone who doesn't want to see this world go into the shitter. Won't reveal my name now, but later. So see ya for now Lindo_

With that the voice vanished, like a flame that was snuffed out. I look to my scroll and see there's a new message from Cain, opening up I take a read

 _Axel. You're progress so far has been quite well: coming up with a strategy to kill a Basilisk, dive-bombing a Nevermore, all well and good. But even then everyone has limits. You try too hard and you will more than likely cause injury, try to little and you will lose your edge. So starting soon enough you will be under my tutelage and training: to prepare you to put out the spark that causes the earth to come aflame with a holocaust of death and chaos.- Cain_

I sigh wearily, why do you have to be so cryptic at times Cain?

A pat on the shoulder snaps me out of thinking, looking up I see Nora hold something in between her fingers. "Mind taking this?" She asks, I shrug and take the thing and look to see it's an earpiece, comms, whatever.

I put it in my left ear and hear static, adjusting it I start to hear Jaune's voice start to buzz in.

"est...hree...test one, two, three."

"Anyone wanna tell me why we have these things in our ears?" Uriah asks, "Simple. We're heading into Grimm territory." Pyrrha adds in, "We need to have these as a precaution in case we get lost."

"Just take us into the thick of it." I mutter a bit, the intercom buzzes to life and soon we start hearing the pilot's voice

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. We're getting close to the landing zone: good luck and-" he gets cut off by the sound of an explosion and a SCHINK on the side. The explosion knocking all of us to the floor of the ship.

"Just what the hell was that?!" Yang exclaims, Uriah groans and heads his way into the cockpit and seems to gasp in shock. "Guys! The pilot's dead!"

Oh no.

"What do you mean dead?!"

"I mean Yang, that the pilot just got fucking butchered! A wing's gone! And we're going down!" He shouts back, the hatch opens up showing a trail of black smoke going against the skyline.

"Everybody!" Ruby yells out over the roaring sound of wind, "We gotta jump! Come on!" She then rushes out the hatch

Just like initiation right? Only more life and death. We all follow her lead and take a leap of fate out the door and start to dive toward the earth, gotta think up something fast or I'm gonna go splat

I see a tree, time for something dumb.

I pull out Cerberus and have it transform into a scythe, hooking the blade onto a limb I end up spinning around. Rolling in the air I land on my feet utterly nauseous

I then vomit, green and pink bile spewing on the ground.

Jaune feeling counter: 6

"EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!" I yell out in desperation, looking around and see what looks like a cliffside into a lower canopy of the forest.

"I'm alive!" Silas yells back, coming out of a shrub and shaking leaves out of his hair

"Same here!" Roy adds in as he casually walks in.

"We are too!" Ruby pipes up followed by team RWBY and team JNPR coming into view.

"Alright thats...where's Uriah?" I ask

"OH SHIT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I hear an all too familiar voice cry out, looking over to the cliffside I see a hand holding onto it. "Oh shit I'm coming!" I yell out rushing to him, looking down I can see Uriah holding on and a _deep_ drop into the canopy bellow.

I grab onto his hand, he then takes the other and holds on. I clutch my teeth and start to pull him up, but soon enough he starts slipping.

"Shitshitshit! Hold on Uriah!" I grunt out

"Trying...boss...I-" he slips right out of my grip and starts screaming as he starts plummeting

"URIAH!" I call out to him, but as he's falling I see a glyph form and catch him. Sending him back over me and flat on his back, taking a look around...I see Weiss standing their with two fingers pointed out. She stops pointing and heads over to Uriah and offers a hand

"We're even now aren't we?" She dryly asks, Uriah rolls his eyes and grabs onto her hand before getting pulled up. "I guess you want me to say I love you?" He starts up sarcastically, earning a look from all but Weiss. His face flushes up, red as a beet

"But I don't! I really, _really_ don't."

I can only snicker, suuuuuure you don't. "But on a more serious issue...we're stuck out here." Blake says seriously, "We have limited rations, our scrolls won't be able to work out here, so what are we-"

She's cut off by the sound of screeching. Turning around we can see our target of one gigantic Grimm: the thing is covered head to tail in plating, having long (and possibly sharp) scythe-like claws, a long and curved mouth, and the classic evil-dangerous-red eyes of the Grimm

The Ferrodillo screeches again and shows it doesn't even have teeth: just long tendrils that have barbs on the ends of them.

"Geee, great! FANTASTIC! _**SUPER**_!" I yell out at the thing, it can only menacingly creep toward us. We can only slowly back up toward the edge of the cliff again...I have an idea for this

 _Am I along with eleven other people about to jump down a cliff into unknown territory?_

 **That you are**

 _Grimm along the way?_

 **Most likely**

 _Perfect. Want to hear my plan for this?_

 **I'll humor you, tell me.**

 _Rip and tear: until. It's. Done._

It earns a chuckle from Cain

 **I wish you luck, and madness**

"Everyone: you guys wanna jump?" I ask around

"Not like we have a choice." Silas drones in, Uriah can only sigh and nod, Roy giving a nod as well. Everyone nodding

"Sorry buddy!" I happily say to the murder machine the size of two buses, "But we gotta go for now! Ta-ta!" On those words we take a leap of faith. But one of the bastard Ferro's tendrils smacks me hard enough to send me spiraling off course.

Hitting tree limbs in all areas along with...sensitive ones I keep on falling, a river my last sight before slipping into darkness.

Shit.

 **(And out of the frying pan we go, next time things really heat up. Right?...r-right?...I'll just go now.)**


	18. Chapter 17

**(Time to pick up from the cliff hanger. Oh! Oh it's genius! *starts walking away* IT'S GENIUS!)**

 **...Into the Inferno**

" _ink he's ok?_ "

" _He's bleeding out, his chest was cut open, cold to the touch, and he's unconscious. What do you think_ _Jaune_?"

Well this a way to start my climb back into consciousness, coming back I could hear those two people speaking. Slowly opening my eyes I groan out as figures start forming out: Weiss and Jaune standing in front of one another, Nora standing guard at the mouth of this place...a cave from the looks of it, Ren sitting by a fire and Blake sitting cross-legged beside me.

"Guys. He's waking up." I can hear her say however faintly, I can see people's attention being turned my way. As my hearing manages to finally clear up I can hear Weiss sigh as she makes her way to me. Putting a hand on my head she gives a relaxed smile

"Thank goodness you're awake now." She says relieved, I give her a weak smile. "Glad to be back in the land of the living." Looking around I actually notice some people aren't here:

Silas, Roy, Pyrrha, Uriah, not even Yang or Ruby. Something is wrong.

"Where's everyone else? What happened?"

"After our skydive we all met up...except for you." Ren said in his usual plain tone, "We all agreed to go out and search. As you can see myself, Nora, Jaune, Weiss and Blake went together. While Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby and your team went with one another."

"We found you drifting on a log down the river...by the time we got you out you were freezing and soaking wet." Jaune added in while taking a seat with Ren at the fire, "You also had a _nasty_ cut going along your chest. Thankfully Blake patched you up good."

I stare at him for a moment before taking off my shirt and jacket to see a sterile white bandage wrapped across my chest. Touching it I felt a stinging, burning pain that made me hiss.

"Where are the others?" I ask looking to everyone, Nora comes back. With Ren swapping places with her.

"No idea." She says, "We tried searching for them, but we found nothin'."

"What the hell do you mean _tried searching_?" I ask a bit worried, "Haven't you tired-"

"The comms have been dead for them. And with the Ferrodillo out there...who knows what happened to them." Blake soothed, I wasn't soothed at all. I was feeling terrified.

They're out there with a living tank on the loose and out for blood... _our_ blood.

I put my shirt and jacket back up and stand up, spotting Cerberus leaning in the corner I walk over and put it on my back. Rolling my shoulders and taking in a deep breath I look to my friends, "You guys wanna go and find them?"

They look to one another for a moment before looking back at me sadly, "We're sorry but..." Jaune starts up, not able to say the words. "We don't even know if they're dead or alive right now. It could very well be pointless." Blake finishes for him

I'm not giving up that easily.

" _We are going to find them: I swear it._ " Hope my words give some inspiration, I can see their faces slowly light up. Making a stand, at this moment we were not students. At the moment we were huntsmen and huntresses and we had two goals:

Find out friends and our comrades.

And murder the shit out of a Grimm

A buzzing in my ear caused me to flinch, I start adjusting it and start to hear voices

" _Ight've...nd Axel yet?"_

 _"Ho...so. Come on let's...ing."_

 _"...Weiss is ok. Oh...ck you Silas! It's...e that and you know it!"_

 _"Roy! At yo...t!"_

 _"Anyone got a...we can all...ly ever after?!"_

 _"Keep...shing!"_

Oh my god it's them!

"Guys! Anyone there?! Silas? Roy? Uriah? Pyrrha? Yang? Ruby?"

 _"Boss! You're alive! Where are you man?!"_ Uriah, glad to hear you buddy.

"I'm with Weiss, Jaune, Blake, Nora and Ren. Where are you all at?"

 _"Oh you know! Just dealing wi- oh you motherfuRAAAAAAA!-"_ the line goes dead.

"Uriah?"

" _Uriah_?"

I take a look to everyone else and give a nod, let's get going. We all rush from the cave, grabbing our gear all the while. As we run we keep our eyes and ears open for anything.

"Come on! Where could they be at?" Jaune hisses, to answer that an explosion is heard. Looking toward the direction of where the sound came from and see a mushroom cloud rise up.

"ALRIGHT! BURN DUST GRENADES ARE THE HYPEST!" I hear Silas cheer out

To there! We rush to there as fast as we can and see the fight happening, Silas, Uriah and Ruby firing at the Ferrodillo while Yang, Pyrrha and Roy get up close and personal with it. I can feel adrenaline pump right through my veins, hairs standing on end, and I can only smile as I pull out Cerberus.

Bloodlust is taking me over

"OUT OF THE WAAAAAAAY!"

I see yellow speeding towards me and smacks me, rolling me over onto my back. Looking up I see Yang lying right ontop of me with her face buried right in my chest...no little Axel, no.

She groans and looks up to see me, a goofy and lopsided grin on her face. "Hey Axie...glad you could join us."

"Hey uh, Yang?"

"Mhmm?"

"Mind uh...m-m-mind getting off?" I stutter out, she quickly stands up and brushes herself off. Me doing the same thing

"GLAD TO SEE YOU GUYS BACK TOGETHER! BUT MIND HELPING OUT?!" Silas barks out, looking back everyone is trying their best to bring down the Ferrodillo. Time to get to work.

"Everyone! Throw your water Dust grenades! I have an idea!" Roy yells out

I reach into my coat and pull out a water Dust grenade, pulling the pin I throw it under it's stomach with everyone else's following suiteA moment later a blast of water rushes up into the Grimm's gut to no effect, but washing away Uriah and Silas.

No good.

It roars and shakes off everyone who was on it. Scattering them. And not a moment later a there's a crash of thunder and a bolt of shining lighting blasts it, sending the Grimm tumbling back. Looking around I can see Roy crackling with electricity arcing on his armor

Lighting semblance.

"Shocking isn't it?" He quips, well I'm glad to see a bit of me and a bit of Yang is rubbing off on him. The Grimm charges to Roy, he starts letting out a stream of lighting to slow it down however slowly. Unfortunately the thing body checks Roy into a near by tree, however the Grimm is smoking and from the looks of it: significantly weaker.

"Come on big guy! Let's see what you got!" Yang boasts before rushing to the behemoth with her gunlets extended out and ready to pound the thing into oblivion. Damn it Axel get in the game!

I switch Cerberus into a rocket launcher and fire a shot at the thing before Yang gets to it. The blast does absolutely nothing, this thing's armor is like steel times ten! "Axel!" Uriah yells out, I take a look at him

"What is it?!"

"I'm going to go for the eyes!" He shouts out before speeding toward the Ferrodillo like a bullet. His revolvers transforming into long and curved knives. Once he get's batted back by it's tail sending him speeding toward me, I plant Cerberus into the ground and hold on tight. Catching Uriah in one arm I end up having to slam him into the ground

He seems dazed

"You injured?"

Uriah only grins, "A few bumps and nicks. Nothing to it man."

Turning back to the fight it's my turn to get in there close, pulling out Cerberus I get rushed by a rocket-propelled strike which glances off the Ferrodillo's leg. Which moves up ready to smash me, rolling out of the way I get to see Nora taking her hammer and start smashing the thing's face in...to a bit of effect

"C'MON UGLY! LET'S FIX YOUR MUG RIIIIGHT UP!" She taunts the thing with a psychotic smile on her face, I grab on to the leg of it and climb onto the Grimm's back and keep my blade wedged in. Too bad I can't shove anymore of the blade in

Hearing a battle cry I see Jaune rush on with sword and shield in hand before getting smashed right through a tree.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha cries out and rushing toward her leader, Nora and I getting launched off. With myself going through the same as Jaune.

"None of this is working!" I hiss to myself in a mix of anger and pain

 _Hey Cain! Wanna help out here!_

 **Everything has a weakness, you need to find that out Axel Lind.**

 _This isn't the time for cryptic advice asshole! Gotta find a way to kill this thing else we end up as Grimm-chow!_

 **If something has so much defense on the outside: what of the inside?**

Wait a minute.

Heavy plating all around it's body.

Everywhere on the outside.

Cain I love you man!

Another rocket-propelled strike and I stand in front of the beast. It roars out and stares at me with a look full of hate,

"COME ON YOU DAMN RAT! TAKE A BITE! HELL! EAT ME WHOLE YOU GLUTTONOUS SHIT!" Come on let this thing be stupid enough to know it's being taunted, it spews out it's tendrils from it's mouth and they start to rush toward me like snakes chasing a mouse through holes.

Yes! It worked! Just when I'm about to get taken by it I get blindsided by someone, time seems to slow down as I look to see Yang is the one tackling me. It all snaps back into motion as we stumble out of the tendril's reach

She looks down at me, eyes flashing red and full of fury. "What the hell is wrong with you Axel?!" She angrily snaps at me, "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!" She stands back up. I growl and scuttle back up and look her in the eye

"I _have a plan_ Yang! You just gotta-"

"NO! You nearly got killed _twice_ today! And you almost bit the big one during initiation! Can't you just think before you act?!"

"Look around Yang! We've been fighting this goddamn thing for ages now! Just trust me when I say-"

"I SAID NO!" She snaps, her hair lighting up like a golden wildfire. "I'm not letting you do this!"

I look at her and back at the Ferrodillo, I look at her and can only whisper. "I'm so sorry.." with that I rush off to try and get eaten again, and before the thing's jaws snap me up I get blindsided again by Yang.

"Yang!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" She snaps yet again, this time her voice breaking. Tears starting to slide down her face...she's crying. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself over some dumb idea." She begs her heart out, clenching the bridge of her nose and trying to hold back a river of tears bursting out.

You made her cry Axel, you fucking monster you. Fix. This.

I give her a hug and she freezes up, I feel ready to tear up myself from this. "Yang: if you, Ruby or anyone here died...I could _never_ forgive myself for it." I whisper, "If there is even the slightest chance to keep every one of you safe. I'll gladly take it."

Yang is dead silent before she wraps her arms around my waist and hugs, burying her face into my shoulder. Not a backbreaker: but a firm and soft one, I can feel my heart racing a million miles a second.

Does she?..

She sniffs and stops hugging and looks at me with a usual grin, eyes a bit puffy from crying. "You better not die. Or else I'm going to beat the shit out of you." She says chuckling with a tear sliding down her face, I can only smile and put my thumb to her cheek and wipe it off.

"And you better not die or else I'm going to be like Qrow for the rest of my life." I pat her shoulder, "Get on the horn and tell everyone about the plan."

"You got it."

With that I rush off towards the fray again, seeing Nora coming to run next to me it's time for the plan to start. "Nora, break the thing's jaw. When you're done wish me luck." She doesn't even look as she gives a deranged grin before heading to Roy.

Wait what?

She seems to be grabbing on to Roy and starts getting...electrocuted.

What is- I don't even-, wait a minute: she's not even getting hurt. If anything she seems to be getting _stronger_ from the looks of it, Nora cries out and blasts right to the Ferrodillo and smacks the thing right in the jaw. A crunch can be heard the the Grimm's mouth goes limp and wide open

"Good luck Axel!" Nora cheers out, Jaune you have some badass ladies on your team my friend. A rocket propelled blast and I get blasted right into the beast, and get stuck right in it's throat

It's a bit hard to move inside of it: damp, warm and sticky. And it smells like as bad as Cardin's own ego in here, ten seconds past and I can hear shouting.

I'm not dying here. Not like this, that'd be too easy.

I use all my strength and stab Cerberus right in a squishy spot, and moving the blade to the left a cut starts getting made and light coming through. And with a primal shout I send the damn thing's head flying off it's body and onto the ground, panting like a dog I step out and lean on it's head.

"Alas. Poor Ferrodillo, I knew him well." I say in between pants, "Well...not really." I dryly finish, I end up getting tackled again. This time I'm not knocked to the ground, and like last time it was Yang who tackled me

"Thank God you're alright! Thought we lost you and..." She starts up, I chuckle a bit and give her a tight hug. "I thought so too. Thankfully it's soft as butter on the inside."

She pulls back and gives a smile, and sniffs before groaning and covering her nose. "You smell awful!" She says disgusted, everyone else seems confused and sniffs. And then everyone starts groaning and moaning

I even smell myself: I smell like rotten eggs drenched in sweat, piss and vinegar. I nearly hurl smelling myself.

"You need a bath Axel. _Now_ "

"I know Weiss...anyone have soap?"

 **One wash and cleaning later**

Having cleaned up Roy called me over to the mouth of the cave, getting lead by him I see everyone standing around a mound of the Dust grenades: with a vine looping through the pins and leading into Nora's hands

"Guess this is our signal?" I ask

"Yep!...I'm a bit sad to see them go, but an inventor can always make something new and different. Or there's blueprints!" Roy perks up, heading to Nora's side and taking the vine

"Alright. 3...2...1!" He pulls the vine and the pins come undone, seconds pass by and nothing happens.

"Duds." Uriah sighs, "Well...guess we-" an earth-shattering explosion happens being blinded by light and got deafened by the explosion itself. Fifteen seconds pass by before the whiteness goes away and the ringing in my ears stop, everyone covered in black soot.

"Is anyone else having flashbacks?" Ruby curiously asks, I know who it'll be.

"Yep." Uriah quickly states

"I do remember...unfortunately." Weiss mutters

And now for my say: "I think I have some in my mouth."

Engines break the conversation, and over head there's a Bullhead. Landing right in the black mark where our little Dust bomb went off the hatch opens up.

"Let's get you kids back to Beacon. What ya say?" The pilot asks

 **Outside POV**

Schwarz was not happy with the results here: the children killed the Ferrodillo and there are no casualties. He radios up his partner, on the other side there's moans of pain from an unfamiliar voice

"So Schwarzy, how'd it go?" Ash asks a bit chipper

"They survived unfortunately...should I finish the job?"

"Hmmm...no...let them live for now. If they survived then the stronger they get, the better sacrifices they will be. Your revenge can wait. Things are certainly starting to get... _interesting_."

 **(And another one's gone! One more chapter and Jaunedice can kick off, that one will be short and sweet I promise. So we can all get to see the Jaune, ARC...no body? Alright then.)**


	19. Chapter 18

**(Anyone up for a training chapter?)**

 **I'll Make A Man Out of You**

After getting back from our mission of killing the Ferrodillo, we got praise. All of us being told we were brave, asked how big the Grimm was, and a question asked to me was: 'What's it like inside a Grimm?' I naturally refused to comment on it...don't want to be having flashbacks of the day I smelt worse than shit. Cheshire was glad we all came back safe and sound, and minus one injury that'll clear up in my chest it all went well.

Naturally rumors sprung up, but died down after a few days. But right now however I'm dreaming of fire

No really, nothing but fire

The place is just an inferno, and to add to it...there's two green eyes looking right at me. "So you're the motherfucker that Cain is gonna train eh?" The...fire asks, wait. It's the voice from back on the Bullhead

"I remember your voice guy. Can't say I'm not particularly happy talking to someone who's voice is one of the last things I heard before the Bullhead me and my friends were on crashed, and with the pilot dead."

"Hey whoa whoa whoa! I fuckin' like ya man, not gonna be killin' you over nothing at all like a stupid asshole." It says in defense, forming hands to wave around. "I guess I better introduce myself eh?"

"I would kind of like that yeah."

"I am Cthugha: progenitor of the fire vampires and Aphoom-Zhah, elemental spirit of fire, Incinerator of sanity." It says with it's flames changing color from yellow, to blue, to green, to red, and back to yellow again.

"Cuh-thu-GHA?" I ask

"For the sake of this...yeah. Let's go with that pronunciation, anyway I just would like to say best of luck and should you need help from me. I'll be in the back of your head."

"Why help me?"

"If mankind dies out then there goes one entertainment I like a lot. So you're welcome." Cthugha replies bluntly, and soon the fire starts dying out. Until all that's left is darkness.

I wake up to find myself in a place that's...unfamiliar. Dark, illuminated dimly by blue lights. I feel hot enough to start spewing sweat at any moment.

"And so you've awakened." I hear a gravely voice say, looking around I see Cain standing with his hands behind his back...along side the lavender thing that I've seen a few times already.

"I have currently multiple questions. For one what time is it, two what's the lavender thing, and three...why do I feel hot?"

"To answer the last question: due to the being who's bit of consciousness is inhabiting your mind is giving it's influence over your body from my guess. To answer the first it is currently eleven at night-"

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoaaaaaa Cain!" I fire out a bit angrily, "Won't my friends be worried about this shit?"

Cain merely shrugs, "That's why this is at night. They are asleep and so they will not notice, besides...I know training under Qrow Branwen has led to you doing things like this on occasion."

He's not wrong actually. Qrow would wake me up randomly in the night for 'nocturnal training' which I really, _really_ didn't enjoy. Shit made me groggy and tired for the days I've had to do them.

"Oh. And to answer the second question: this is an Elder, a being that will help out in more medical ways, along side mental training."

The thing waves it's branchy limb, "Why hello there! I would give my name but I am sure that it would be hard to pronounce, so just call me something good or I will roll with it or lobotomize you!" the thing speaks in a weird voice that's a mix between a child and an old man.

What to name it...what to name it...

"I'm going to call you Dula. How's that?"

"Dula will suffice!"

I sigh, no lobotomy for me!

Cain clears his throat, "Now young Axel Lind. It is time for training, and believe me when I say that I follow the phrase 'Pain is weakness leaving the body.'" He gives a devious little smile, "And I will get rid of _all_ the weakness."

"Umm...r-repeat that again?"

 **Weights**

I'm laying on a bench right now. And Cain is standing behind me, along side a heavy looking block of lead in his hands.

"Now first and foremost is physical strength is something key, waving around a huge sword like you do I decided that you need to try something...different. Push this up a hundred times. Go."

He damn near drops the chunk of iron on me, catching it I can just barley hold it up: arms shaking, head starting to throb, have to clench everything from my teeth to my toes. Unfortunately I tire out not even ten seconds in and drop it on the ground.

"Well...w-we can try this later." Cain says a bit embarrassed.

 **Run you fool**

"You have to run fifty laps with this weighted vest on. Go!"

I try running, emphasis on trying. A foot in I fall flat on my face, probably breaking my nose. I can only raise up my arm, "Dula! Help me out buddy!"

 **Aura shielding/Paranoia**

"As you know, Aura can be used to shield blows or help heal wounds. Let's train the former now." Cain says tiredly "I'm going to hit you in the crotch. Defend from the hit using your Aura."

"Wait-" I wasn't prepared, Cain hit's me in the balls with the combined force of ten thousand spiteful kids. I double over in pain from being hit, I think I may be foaming at the mouth

"Sir Cain!" Dula cheerfully exclaims "I believe that Sir Lind is in horrible agony!"

Cain can only sigh, "I know...I am so sorry Axel Lind." There was more empathy to those words than I could realize

 **Some Semblance of a chance at not failing**

I was tired, Cain was tired, and Dula was just still oddly chipper.

"Let's try...Semblance." Cain says utterly dull,

"Wait a minute. What _do_ you have for a Semblance anyhow Cain?"

On asking this Cain seems to be a bit excited and pulls out a sharpened stone that seems to be stained with blood. He stabs himself in the hand with blood bursting out.

"CAIN! WHAT ARE YOU-" I was pretty shocked by what he has just done, pulling the stone out it now is a saber made out of his own blood: four foot long blade, and a guard in front of the stone that's acting as the handle for the sword.

"My Semblance: is control over my blood, and as I have come to find out." He starts up pulling out a grey colored lighter, flicking it a small flame comes out. Holding it next to his blood sword it ignites into a longer and fiery saber.

"My blood is _quite_ flammable."

This is both confusing and cool. "The reason I found this out is via experimentation. So that is what we will...try to do now, you have a Semblance of teleportation try out something."

This sounds a bit odd. Haven't used my Semblance for anything beside teleporting me around spots, mostly due to out of paranoia of teleporting a part from a building into my balls...my poor guys are still sore, thanks Dula: you saved them.

Time to break status quo...let's see here.

I stick out a hand and start to focus on Cain's lighter, _come on into my hand._ All I can focus on is getting the thing into my hands,

Cain sighs. "Your effort may be i-" a hum and a flash of orange light come from his hand, the lighter is gone. Looking to my hand I see the lighter is in my own hand now.

I can only whoop and laugh in joy, "YES! FINALLY I DID SOMETHING IN THIS TRAINING!"

Cain looks to be smiling now: not a devious one like he did before training, but a genuine one. A smile that would bring out the best in even the greatest of failures, light up a room that can't be lit, it's nice.

"Well done boy." My new mentor says happily,

"Congratulations Sir Lind!" Dula cheers out...clapping? "And here I thought you would be the utmost be a total failure and Cain's efforts would be for naught and I would name him Sir Fool!"

I glare at the thing, it waves it's branchy limbs around.

"I jest of course! Well done!"

 **Days later.**

Cain and Dula continued to train me at nights. The training was hard, brutal, but it was all worth it in the end: Cain trained my strength to where I could carry around Dula (who was quite the heavy bastard mind you), sprint for a good fifteen seconds before tiring out, and I've come to just have Aura shielding me as an instinct in the back of my head...no more murder of my testicles thank you very much!

This day is one where there's a sparing match. Who's fighting?: Jaune and Cardin

I got a bad feeling about this.

 **(And so another one bites the Dust. For those who thought Cain's training ideas were a bit much, just remember that Ozpin launches kids into wilderness infested with what is basically the Heartless as initiation. So calm down and remember that.)**


	20. Chapter 19

**(And so begins Bullying: the Dickery. And a play on names title, if you figure it out let me know before I answer it next chapter.)**

 **Trial by Fire**

After breakfast, Scale's class room was filled with students spectating. I'm taking a seat next to Pyrrha for this event. And two seats over professor Peach and professor Scale are sitting together and apparently talking about something

The sound of heels clicking silences the murmurs, and on the circular arena comes professor Goodwitch with a tablet in hand. And all lights in the room dim and a spotlight shines on Arc and Winchester

"Everyone may I have your attention please." She states adjusting her glasses, "The duel between Jaune Arc of team JNPR and Cardin Winchester of team CRDL shall now begin. Once one of the combatant's Aura readings are in the red, the fight shall be stopped." with that she walks off the stage and takes her stand on the far left side

"Begin!"

On that sound the two leaders charge in and clash, it's a pretty equal struggle. But soon enough Cardin gains the upper hand and grabs Jaune by the face and tosses him aside like a rag doll

"COME ON ARC! BEAT THIS CHUCKLEFUCK LIKE HIS DAD SHOULD HAVE!"

What? Was that...Scale? Taking a look I can see him seething with anger, while Peach just merely looks on.

Looking back on the fight Jaune is back up and charges at Cardin again, slashing at him with Crocea Mors. The slashes are merely blocked by Cardin each time he doesn't move out of the way, not to long after Cardin smashes his mace into Jaune and sending him spiraling back to where he was the first time.

"MOTHERFUCKING COCKSHIT! I HONESTLY HOPE YOU ARE FUCKING EATEN BY GODDAMN-" Scale's anger is just devolving into a tirade of swears and unfathomable sounds of pure, undiluted super-rage

It's a bit funny really.

Cardin chuckles and perches his mace on his shoulder while Jaune gets up, having to use his sword as a bit of a crutch at first. He has to lean on it, looking exhausted.

I'm worried about Jaune for this, and from looking at her: Pyrrha is too.

Cardin lets out a laugh at him, and at that Jaune gathers up strength and charges at the Giant again. Swinging his sword, Jaune misses as Cardin jumps out of the way of the strike with ease.

Jaune looks back in surprise before a mace blow sends his shield and himself flying backward.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!** "

Guess even a gentleman has moments of utter anger at times. Jaune, with only his sword tries to attack Cardin again. With the hilt of Cardin's mace blocking his hits, on the last one their blades come in lock again:

Jaune struggling to push back as his opponent towers over him. I can hear them talk to one another.

"This is the part where you _lose_ " the Giant says dangerously,

"Over my dead-!" Jaune gets cut off by a knee to the stomach, causing him to fall over in pain. Cardin brings his mace over head, about ready to smash it right over Jaune's head

Someone stop the bastard!

The buzzer rings and lights come back on, "Cardin, that's enough!" A familiar voice scolds. He relents and walks away as Goodwitch comes back on stage again.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red." She states "In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

While saying this, Jaune is still laying on the ground in defeat. And looking to Pyrrha...she looks so sad.

I'm sad for him too.

Jaune pulls out his Scroll as professor Goodwitch turns her attention back to him. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat." She lectures him in a 'teacher wants the student to do good' kind of tone, "Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, do we?" She asks

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin chides as he walks off the stage, my pity for Jaune at that moment turns into contempt for Cardin. Fucking asshole.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!" Wait the Vytal Festival is coming up?! YES! I AM HYPED FOR THIS!

"Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" She finishes, with that the bell rings to signal it's now lunch time.

Looking back at Jaune, he's hanging his head in shame as he still sits on the floor. And looking to Pyrrha, she has a sad frown on her face.

I nudge her a bit and she turns her vibrant green eyes toward me. "You...you going to be ok Pyrrha?" I ask in concern for the lady of war, she gives a fake little smile and nods. "I'll be fine Axel...don't worry..."

I know she's lying. But I shouldn't call her out on it, it would be to much of an asshole thing to do. But in any case

Time for Lunch.

 **Dining Hall**

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora says in a low and dramatic tone.

Story time with Nora Valkyrie!

"It was day." Ren corrects in his usual, tired tone of voice

Everyone was doing something: me and Yang were _really_ into the story and hanging on every word coming out of Nora's mouth, meanwhile Blake is completely lost in a book and paying no attention at all, Silas focusing on eating, Uriah fast asleep, Roy, Ruby and Pyrrha listening politely, Jaune playing with Grimm-shaped chicken nuggets. And Weiss filing her nails.

But back to the story!

"We were **surrounded** by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora exclaims, standing up and slapping her hands on the table.

"Two of 'em." Her partner corrects (possibly)

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

I can tell Ren has had enough of this possible bullshit and sighs, balancing his mug of coffee in hand. "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"She could be sleepwalking and doing this stuff." Roy adds in, Ren turning his tired gaze over at the tinkerer. "What? People can do some _craaaazy_ stuff while sleepwalking." Roy says on the defense

"Says the one who hardly gets in any sleep?" Ren shoots at him, "And says the one who's constantly tired?" Roy shoots back

I can only silently chuckle. This shit is good.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha's voice of concern stopping the argument, taking a look she has her hand on her leader(and crush)'s shoulder. Jaune snaps out of playing around with his food and turns his attention toward her

"Huh? Oh yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little..." Ruby starts up before pausing, " **not** okay."

"Hate to tell you Jaune, but she's right." I add in

Everyone else stops what they're doing, even Uriah waking up and giving a half-lidded stare along with everyone else.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune states holding a thumbs-up and grinning, giving a nervous laugh. Saying we're convinced is like saying that Ren was full of more energy than a power-plant.

He wasn't, and we were not convinced in the slightest.

But looking around something else is going on: team CRDL circled around a brown-haired girl with bunny ears, the one I can only guess as being Sky Lark holding his hands up to his head to mock the girl.

I can hear Silas growl, "Fucking bastards."

But back on the matter of Jaune.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha states

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune says, weak defense.

"He's a _bully_." Ruby sternly says, glaring at Jaune

"Speaking of bullies." Roy starts up, "Some say that the reason bullies are what they are is because that they have something that causes them to do it: bad parents, poor, all sorts of stuff." He says with his expression turning dark, "I call _garbage_ on that: they do it either for fun or to just be a part of the 'in' crowd. Cardin is a perfect example."

A moment of time passes before Jaune scoffs. "Oh, please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me."

Time to name some.

"There was the one time he knocked books out of your hands in the hallway." Uriah states dully.

"Uriah, it was just a friendly shove! I fumbled it out of my hands!" Jaune says in his weakening defense

"How about the time he caused your shielth to expand in professor Peach's class doorway?" Silas asks inquisitively

"A malfunction Si! The old thing does that from time to time!"

"And of course: there is the time where Cardin pushed you into your rocket propelled locker and sent you flying off to someplace between 'I don't know' and 'Nowhere'." I plainly say, causing Jaune to sputter and throw his hands up.

"Oh come _on_ Axel! I didn't land _that_ far from the school!" Jaune says trying to laugh it off, I can only sigh at his feeble attempt trying to shrug off all the abuse Cardin's thrown on him.

"Jaune," Pyrrha firmly says "you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

"Ooooh!" Nora coos, standing up with a diabolical 'I'm not insane, you are' grin right on her face that would make Cheshire proud. " **WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!** "

"That's not a bad idea..." Silas and I mutter

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune states still on the defensive "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to _me_ ; he's a jerk to everyone."

"Ow! That hurts!"

Case in point.

The sounds of cruel laughing and cries of pain stop us from speaking, and we all look to see Cardin tormenting the rabbit girl by pulling on her ears. She doesn't struggle and only grimaces with the bastard still has his grip on her long rabbit ear.

"Please, stop..." She begs, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Cardin only keeps laughing and turns to his three stooges, "I told you they were real!" He boasts like the cocksure prick he is. "What a freak!" the mohawked one of the bunch says, guffawing with his teammates.

Bastards. Utter bastards.

Cardin relents and let's the girl go. The girl hurries off, hiding her bowed and tear-stained face from anyone who could see it. My anger and loathing for team CRDL soon turned for pity for the bunny Faunus,

"Atrocious." Pyrrha spits with an uncommon amount of fury in her voice "I can't _stand_ people like him."

All the while Blake is staring daggers at the team of bigots, and Silas calm...disturbingly calm. "He's _not_ the only one."

Yang can only sadly sigh, "It must be hard to be a Faunus." She says quietly. Leaning her head on her hand.

"Trust me. It is." Silas states without emotion, grabbing his tray of food and starts to walk off. "Wait a moment. Where're you going Silas?" Uriah asks, Silas can only scowl at team CRDL...not even looking his direction.

" _I'm feeling sick_." He states with his voice filled with venom before walking off.

I can only sigh and rest my head on my arms like a pillow. Another class today and then it's over.

Not much to it, eh?

 **(And so there goes Jaunedice part 1, next time: Trial by Fire 2...electric boogaloo)**


	21. Chapter 20

**(And so we keep going, on and on and on. And nearly 3,000 views now...shit man I have to say thanks to all of you.**

 **Sweet and Sour**

After lunch was finished I went along with Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune to History class. But we had to change into uniform, why you ask? Do _you_ want to wear the same clothes after a while? Besides...I've gotten used to the uniform.

Walking in the room students are scattered out in their seats: place is like a regular class room with the board having a whole map of Remnant with papers held up by thumbtacks and red lines connecting them to one another, and one of the students among the people sitting: the rabbit Faunus from earlier. She's sitting all alone, her face buried into her arms...

"I'm uh...I'm not gonna sit with you guys." I awkwardly say to Blake and Pyrrha due to Jaune and Weiss already taking their seats. "How come?" Blake asks

"I need to go and play therapist with bunny girl." I state gesturing to her, "Get her out of her funk."

Pyrrha gives a smile and nods. "That's very kind of you Axel."

"Meh. You do good stuff and it feels right."

Saying those words I head over to and take a seat next to the Faunus girl, and looking around I see that I'm right behind Blake and Pyrrha with Weiss behind them, Jaune to the right asleep with his hands holding his head up and...oh for fuck's sake! Cardin is right behind him! Can't this guy just fuck off? But turning my attention back to the bunny girl I can hear quiet little sniffles coming from her.

Time for me to get to work.

I give her a little tap on the shoulder, "You wanna talk?" I ask. She merely rolls her head to look at me with puffy and bloodshot eyes, cheeks streaked with a trail of dried tears on either side of her face. "Don't talk to me." She mumbles "I just want to be left alone right now...alright?"

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Why are you asking?"

I merely give her a smile, "Just want to make conversation. And unlike Cardin and his pack of morons, I actually like Faunus."

She gives a curious look at me, "Really?"

"Yes. Really."

She actually seems to smile a bit, "It's Velvet."

"Hm?"

"My name: Velvet Scarlatina." She says, I nod. "I'm Axel, Axel Lind."

She gives a little giggle, why? "Why're you giggling?"

"O-O-Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to do it...just that you have a bit of an odd name, you know?"

"Yeah...I know."

A silence sets up before there's the door opening and closing in less than a second, and a blur goes from the doorway to in front of the desk.

Out of the blur comes someone: a guy with messy green hair, wearing disheveled clothes: consisting of a white shirt partially tucked into dark green pants with a half raised and half lowered collar, mismatched brown and black shoes, and round opaque glasses that don't show his eyes. And in his hands a thermos

He takes a drink from said thermos before clearing his throat. "Good evening class I am your history teacher: _D_ _octor_ Bartholomew Oobleck!" He speaks quickly, I think that's what I heard...c-can he slow down? I'm going to keep my eyes trained on him just in case he moves.

"For today's first lesson we will be learning about the history between the Faunus and Human societies!" He says just as quick moving around in a blur as he speaks.

"For many centuries Humans and Faunus have had a one sided and then eventually two sided hatred. During those days it was not uncommon for a man or woman to lead racially targeted attacks against Faunus: ranging from harassment, vandalism, calling them by more... _colorful_ names. To beatings, lynchings, and out right murders and burning homes to nothing more than ash." Oobleck states, quick but efficient

It's chilling to think about how stuff like that was just a norm of life, and anytime a Faunus were to go outside it would be playing dice with death himself. Horrible stuff

" _This_ is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus war!" He says zooming behind his desk and in front of the map with a stick in hand, "Humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He then points to a land mass off the coast of Vale with his stick, he takes another sip from his thermos and is back in front of his desk

I need to ask him what that stuff he's got in the thermos, it must be _strong._

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent_ events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He takes another sip and zooms to the left side of the room

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He asks looking around, a moment passes and Velvet slowly raises her hand. Poor girl.

Oobleck shakes his head, "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He takes another sip. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang!"

Ahhhh yes, the White Fang: protest group turned terrorists, the boogeyman parents tell misbehaving kids regarding why they should be nice to Faunus. I have to say that it is something of a curiosity to me to actually know that a once peaceful organization turned into something so infamous.

But it just goes to show: you treat people like animals long enough, they soon start acting like animals. But back to the lesson

"Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Oobleck asks, he then points to the back. "Yes?"

"The battle of Fort Castle!" Weiss answers, have to say that whoever named that place must have been one lazy bastard. But it's still nice.

"Precisely! _And_ , who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

"Hey!" I can hear Jaune say in annoyance, Oobleck zooms over to him and looks Jaune straight in the eye.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

Time for an assist, I draw down yellow animal eyes with the moon in the corner of the paper. I hold it out for Jaune to see, and also looking to find that Pyrrha is gesturing night-vision too.

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." Jaune tries looking past Oobleck and looks at the two of us, "...had over that guy's stuff...Uhh... **Binoculars**!"

The class laughs at him. And I now know what soul-crushing despair is like. Oobleck zooms back behind his desk, "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

Looking to the prick, we all await an answer. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." Oobleck shakes his head in disappointment, "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asks the towering sack of shit.

"What? You got a problem?" He snaps back at her

"I know I do." I mutter to myself

"No, I have the answer!" Pyrrha exclaims "It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Cardin growls at the right answer, I can only smugly grin. How's that for you Winchester?

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake turns over to look at Cardin "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure."

Cardin stands up from his seat with a fist clenched, "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck commands the Giant who promptly does so, Jaune laughing at the expense of Cardin's embarrassment. Doing so Oobleck zooms in front of him once again.

"You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck states, it causes Jaune to groan. I would too if I was him.

Oobleck zooms back, "Now! Moving on!"

 **After class**

Oobleck continued on with the history of Faunus and the like for another half hour before class ended. I should talk to the guy real quick...is this a pun or not?

I head on over to Oobleck as students start to exit through the door way. "Excuse me uhhh...Doctor Oobleck?"

"It's _D_ _oct_ -" he pauses for a moment, "Wait a minute! Did you say Doctor instead of Professor?" He asks leaning in uncomfortably close

"Umm...y-yeah?" I ask nervously, Oobleck then gives me a hug. "Thank you." He whispers before he stops hugging me, "Now! What is it you want young man?"

"I just wanna know. What's the stuff you have in your thermos? And can I...have some?"

"Certainly!" He happily says handing me his thermos, analyzing it for a moment I then take a swig.

It's coffee. Fucking coffee.

I hand it back to him and simply leave.

I am quite disappointed.

Heading out the door I see Velvet again, I head over to her and give a tap on the shoulder. "You feeling any better?"

"I think so, yeah...listen. Sorry about what I said at first."

"No harm done. So anyways, if you ever wanna talk again...let me know."

She gives a nod, "Alright then. See you later." She says walking off, I can only smile and head off to the dorms. "Looks like someone is playing therapist." Someone says, looking around I see professor Scale standing there along side professor Peach in the corner of the hallway.

"Oh! Hey there professor Scale, professor Peach."

The two wave, "So what are you two doing here?" I ask looking between the two of them. "Gray here is just being a bitter prick that I won our bet." Peach says pointing to the suit-wearing teacher who growls.

"Fucking son of a bitch Winchester is a cheat."

"If you don't mind me asking...why did you curse up a storm during the match between Cardin and Jaune anyway?"

"I uhh...h-have a bit of a swearing problem when angry." Scale awkwardly says rubbing the back of his neck, Peach snickers and pats him on the back. "Ah come on Scaley! If I can cuss up a fuckin' storm naturally then why can't you eh?"

"BECAUSE IT IS UN-GENTLEMANLY TO DO YOU PARANOID BITCH!"

"YOU WANNA GO?!"

I scramble out of there before it goes into a full-blown fight. But I do here one last thing before leaving, "THE ONLY TIMES YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING TEACH ARE WHEN YOU'RE NOT FUCKING AROUND IN THE WORLD BUILDING DOOMSDAY BUNKERS!"

I bet they're good friends really, as I head down the hallway I come across Pyrrha. She looks frustrated and sad, I should find out what it's about. "Hey Pyrrha!" I call out jogging over to her, she turns to me with a sad look on her face. "Oh...hello again Axel."

"What's wrong? You just seem...not yourself."

She sighs, "If you want to know: Jaune isn't willing to accept my help and would rather do it by himself. So I'll let him." She angrily spits, what the hell is going on with the two? I sigh and shake my head, "I'll go talk to him and figure this out for myself, you just get to bed now alright?"

"You can try...he's on the balcony." She bitterly says

And without listening to another word from her, I head off to the balcony. Opening up the door outside I can see Jaune standing there, he looks back at me. "Hey, Axel..."

"Jaune. Mind telling me what's going on between you and Pyrrha hmm?" I ask walking up to him

"I'll just tell you the same stuff I told her you know."

"Hey man, if you don't want her help...then I'm going to do it instead."

He seems confused and sighs, "Axel just- I don't wanna talk about this."

"Dude! All people need a bit of help however little from time to time, I mean you're here at Beacon right? That's gotta count for something!"

Jaune turns away and lowers his head, as though not wanting to look at me. "You're wrong." He quietly says, "I-I don't belong here."

I groan, Cardin must've been putting him down again. "Don't degrade yourself like that man! I know that you belong here, you jus-"

Jaune turns back around with an angry expression on his face, "No! I don't!"

Shit...it must've been bad. He sighs and turns back around again, "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..."

Wait...what?

"Jaune buddy? W-what kind of joke is that? What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy!" He confesses before turning around to face me again, "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

I was stunned. I can't believe this, I want to believe he's bullshitting me but it's so genuine. It's the truth...like it or not.

" _Why_ did you lie Jaune?" I ask, desperate for an answer.

"'Cause _this_ is always what I've wanted to be!" He turns his back again, "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

I was feeling anger now: anger that he lied, anger that I couldn't find out from him, but sadness too. Looking back on how he has big shoes to fill for his family.

"Then just let me, or Pyrrha, or...I-I don't know! _Let someone help you_!"

He turns back to me again, he looks utterly mad with frustration. And heartbroken that he's saying this stuff to me...and from what I guess he said to Pyrrha.

"I don't **want** help! I don't **want** to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Can't you just-"

"I'm _tired_ of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" He states, pitifully. "Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

I had enough, I was too angry to even think: "Fine. You can have all the fucking time to do this _by yourself_ Jaune Arc, congratulations! You get to be out of the damsel role." I bitterly state as I walk to the door, I look back to him. "I hope it was worth it."

With that I head through and slam the door shut. I lean on the door and sigh, sliding down to the floor. But I stand back up and head to the dorm room, opening it up I see my team and team RWBY already dressed in pajamas

"Hey Axel!" Ruby happily says

"Hey Rubes..."

"Something wrong? You look like you just got into a fight?"

"It's nothing..." I say, thinking back on Jaune. I want to feel angry at him more...but I can't help but pity him, "Nothing at all."

 **(I'll admit that I got a bit lazy and decided to do the Jaune confession again, but what're you gonna do? Anyways: next chapter is going to be a slight...detour from Jaunedice, but it'll be worth it! Hopefully.)**


	22. Chapter 21

**(More stuff on Silas. This chapter and the next one will wrap up stuff about his past.)**

 **Bombs and Bots**

 **4 Years Ago**

"Remind me again what I'm doing Adam?" I ask, Adam sighs and shakes his head. "Like Khan's document said if you looked _beyond_ the cover: it's that you need to destroy a Schnee Company manufacturing plant. A _big one_."

Been a few months since the coup that overthrew the previous head of the white fang, and we've gotten a bit more...militant as you would say. Khan is the name of our new chairman and heading bringing up recruits while people like me and Adam go out on operations Kahn sends out.

And there's a new base of operations for us right here in dear old Mistral: the Den. Fitting actually: because we are now wolves ready to claw and bite at mankind. But where we are is just an FOW camp site in Vale, some guys and gals have to be on watch for Grimm out here.

"Am I getting back up on this?"

"Just me and Blake for this. It'll be more stealth than anything else."

I chuckle at that, "What's so funny?" Adam asks. "You know I can't do stealth Adam...but I guess I need to get out of my comfort zone every once and a while right?" Hearing that Adam chuckles a bit too, "Yeah...I know what you mean."

"Sir!" A new voice called in, a big muscular guy with short black hair: wearing the new uniform for the White Fang along with metal gauntlets, and a Grimm mask covering his whole face.

Gotta admit...the new masks are pretty neat.

"Yes? What is it?" Adam asks the guy

"I came at the behest of Ms. Belladonna. She says that she is ready to go when you both are."

"Thank you. You're dismissed."

With a salute the guy heads off without another word. Looking to Adam he now has on his own mask: quite a lot like the standard mask that members of the White Fang have now only with red flame-like designs on them. And his weapons in hand, a crimson colored chokutō named Wilt, and it's sheath/rifle Blush.

"You ready to go Silas?"

"Let me get my mask on and get Waxing and Waning I'll meet you and Blake outside." I tell him, he nods and leaves the doorway. I head into the corner and look inside a bag: inside are twin matte black and pearl white sawed-off shotguns and my weapons, with a waxing crescent on one and a waning crescent on the other.

And my mask: a tan-white teardrop shaped mask with curling horns coming out of the forehead of it just above the eyeholes, and red markings around the eyeholes as well. Putting it on I grab my weapons and head outside.

There waiting are Adam and Blake.

I can feel my heart skip a beat seeing her, thank God for the mask or else she'd see I was probably beet red as is.

"Good to see you again Silas." Blake says with a small smile on her face, oh man. Think Silas! Think!

"Took the words out of my mouth." I reply

"Now that we're all ready. Shall we head out?" Adam asks, Blake nods and so do I. Off we go.

 **Schnee Company warehouse. Midnight**

In all honesty I wasn't exactly prepared for dealing with how big that the place was. I know Adam said it would be big, but this place is _huge_ let me tell you: place is five stories tall with four smoke pipes coming out of them marked with the Schnee Company logo, place is surrounded by what I can guess if a fifteen foot tall chain-link fence with barbed wire wrapped around the top to prevent some sneaky sneaks from climbing over.

Too bad, so sad.

Me, Blake and Adam were surveying the place through a scope attached on Blush.

"So Adam 'ol buddy 'ol pal. How is a trio of Faunus going to bring down a place that more than likely has guards filled on the inside like cockroaches in a cereal box?"

Adam pulls up a bag and zips it open: inside are plastic explosives, each with a count down timer and a detonator for every six or so. Number of them in the bag is twelve. And along with them, three walkie-talkies

This is my days as a six year old all over again!...with more terrorism, and a cute girl I have a crush on. But alas...she's with Adam she says, I still love her however.

"You and Blake will make your way into the facility, plant these explosives on spots that would either cause a chain reaction of larger explosions or structural weaknesses, set them prime for detonation the moment you put them on something, get out, and we bring it crashing down." Adam explains before handing us the three walkie-talkies. "Understood?"

"Yes." Blake states with a nod

"One question: why me and Blake?" I ask a bit curiously, call me paranoid but there may be something up with this.

"You have shotguns and my Darling a pistol. I have a rifle, it would be best if I keep back and let you know when someone is coming and when you can move." He explains again, well shit now I feel dumb.

"Riiiiiight, sorry about that. Just wondering."

I grab six explosives and stand up, "No time to waste Kitten." I say before sliding down the hill and darting my way to the fence and taking a knee, Blake showing up not to long afterwards and giving me a glare.

"What?"

"'Kitten'? Really?" She dully asks, I can only shrug

"Not too much time to think up nicknames when I'm working you know." I reply back, she gives a wry grin in response.

"Of course I understand. _Sparky._ " She replies with snark, I could only frown which she can't see.

"You don't call me Sparky and I will be sure to make tuna sandwiches for you for a month. Deal?" I ask, she knits her eyebrows and looks around. "Deal."

"You guys hear this alright? Over." Adam's voice buzzes through one of the speakers, Blake holds her's up over her mouth. "We can hear you just fine. Over."

I follow the same thing she did, "You see anything? Over."

"Oddly enough...I don't see anything: no cameras, no guards, nothing at all. Over."

What? That doesn't make any sense what so ever, why the hell would a manufacturing plant have no security at all?

"Alright, Blake and I are going to head on through and plant the charges. Over." I state before looking back at Blake.

"You ready to go in and blow a building to smithereens? Breaking the law?" I ask,

"Not like we're going to encounter some resistance." She says before unfolding a thick, gray, cleaver like sheath with a sharp-looking edge on it. Gambol Shroud: Blake's 'Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe', from what I've seen of it this sheath part can function as a weapon, the real weapon itself is a katana that can transform into either a pistol or she can wrap the ribbon she has around her arm and use it as a kusarigama.

I just have shotguns that turn into axes...looky me.

Blake makes two quick slashes and cuts a hole big enough for the both of us to fit through. I gesture her to go in first, once she crawls through the hole in the fence I follow right behind her.

"Alright." I mutter to myself, "Let's go." On those words we make our way to a door, I test the nob of it: locked.

I shrug and smash the glass of the door, a bit of pain doesn't hurt me. I feel around and grab the other door nob on the side, grabbing a small bit of it there's a click and I open the door.

"Open sesame." I state.

"Adam. We're in. Over." Blake speaks into the radio/walkie-talkie/whatever you want to call it.

"Alright, get in there and plant the charges then get out of there." He orders

"Heyheyheyheyyyyy, you forgot to say 'Over'. Over." I whine a bit just to annoy him a bit, Adam groans over the channel.

"Just get it done. Over."

Looking around on the inside there's something a bit...odd here. There's conveyor belts and such, metal and wiring, and crates labeled: DO NOT OPEN UNTIL TOMORROW.

"Blake?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"You...you set up some of the charges, I need to check up on something real quick." I quietly tell her before setting my charges down heading over to one of the crates, it's the size of a person. Made out of plywood and the like.

I unfold Waxing and Waning before chop it down to bits showing something _quite interesting_ :

A robot. An Atlesian Knight.

Body of the machine is humanoid in shape and a metallic dark-gray in color, with red highlights on certain parts of its body, particularly its 'face' and chestplate. Because there must be the threatening colors of black, gray or red too the damned things.

The 'face' has a lower jaw but is otherwise completely blank, with a smooth, bright-red surface and no facial features.

"Blake!" I call out, no response but echoes of an empty building. I narrow my eyes before looking back at the robot before it's arm grabs me by the throat, now glowing red with a visor over it's face. Cold steel grip right around my neck.

"Identify your-" the thing speaks in monotone, right before I blast a fist-sized hole in it's chest with Waxing. Dropping me to the ground and leaving me catching my breath...and it sputtering and sparking out. The hole smoking

"ID-D-Dentifffffyyyyy youRRRRSElllll-" it electronically stutters out before dying, footsteps now. Better safe than sorry, I turn and aim my weapons at...Blake.

I sigh and fold Waxing and Waning back up, "Nearly could've blown your head off Blake. And sorry about that."

She shakes her head, "I heard you fire off a shot. What happened?" She asks sounding concerned, I gesture to the destroyed robot.

"This is Atlesian military. What's it doing here?" She curiously asks observing the metal man, "Could be any number of reasons: for one the Schnees may have paid off the military for some new tougher security, second theory is the most likely to me...they're probably making them. You see anything setting up the charges?" I ask her

She cups her chin and nods, "I did come across documents involving these machines. And since the Schnee Company _is_ the biggest in Dust related issues: would make sense the military of Atlas would be paying handsomely for them to have access to their quarries and have Dust power their weapons of war here."

Girl's a smart one, though it's just a hypothesis. It may be a good one at.

"I also went ahead and set your charges up as well." She says smiling a bit, I blink at that. "When did-"

"When you were making your way to the crates."

I sigh and shake my head, "Alright let's get going." I mutter. The two of us make our way back to Adam who has the detonator in hand.

"Ready for a show?" He asks sounding a bit...sinister, I nod.

Adam snickers a bit before pressing his thumb on the button of the detonator: a second later there's an earth shattering KABOOM, the building goes up in a mushroom cloud. The shockwave nearly knocks me off my feet from the force of it.

"We should get going." Adam states as he walks off, looking to Blake she seems distracted. "Something wrong there?" I ask

She shakes her head, "I-It's nothing. Come on...we should get going." She says walking away, "Ok..." I mutter, "Love you." I whisper to myself

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing Blake...nothing at all."

 **Home, 6 hours later**

I open the door to my home and enter, closing the door quietly as possible to not wake up my parents. There's a note and a little box on it, I pull the note from under the box and read it:

' _Dear Silas,_

 _We have told you time and time again how much we love you and are proud of you. From the day you were born we have had a feeling you would be doing great things for so many people, while we may have sometimes argued over some issues we always kept loving one another didn't we? You are our little puppy, Silas! And no matter what happens from now until the whole world comes crumbling down: we will always be there for you, in your heart and your soul._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad'_

I felt my heart swell up, a smile coming up on my face. Opening up the little box I see a silver pocket watch that looks like the moon itself, opening it up I see two things: the clock ticking away in one circle, and in the other a picture of my mom holding a sleeping baby me...my dad looking at me with a proud expression on his face.

I close it and put the watch in my pocket, I grab a piece of paper and write down a letter myself:

' _You_ _two are always so sappy, but I wouldn't have it any other way from the bestest parents someone could ask for._

 _Love,_

 _Silas._ '

I put the paper down on and head to my room and swap into my pajamas, getting the watch out and opening it up to see the picture again. I watched it, smiling until I went alseep.

 **(Mean't to send this out on Halloween, but still. Consider this a post-Halloween treat.)**


	23. Chapter 22

**(Notice anything different? Well dear readers, boys and girls...time for the finale of Silas' past.)**

 **He Who Fights Monsters...**

 **3 Years Ago**

"Silas? Is there something wrong?" My mom asks me sounding concerned, I was angry. And I mean _utterly in fury_

"Mom...Dad...things have gotten a bit more, radical with the White Fang as you know." I say quietly. My Dad places a heavy hand on my back, "We heard, seen and read the news son. Have you done any of the things that they've been talking about?" He asks, scared.

I haven't done the things that the news has been talking about on the new White Fang: burning shops to the ground, starting riots, hell even murders and torture.

"I haven't Dad, so no worries." I say with a small smile on my face, the two sigh sounding relieved. "Silas. I think it's time you leave the White Fang." My Mom says, "Forever." My Dad adds in

"I know guys I know...I also have a sort of plan for this. There's going to be a rally, Khan is going to be there from what I can here along with Adam. I'm going to resign right then and there so I can possibly get some others to follow in my footsteps." I explain to them, it's on a hope and a chance I can do this.

I hug them both tightly, "I love you both so much." I whisper, I'm a bit scared of what's to come. They hug me back just as tight.

"We love you too Silas." My Mom whispers back

"And no matter what may happen, remember:" My Dad starts up

"We will always be there for you: in your heart and your soul." They say in unison. A single tear rolls down my cheek.

I stop hugging them and sniff, and with a nod and an 'I love you' I head off.

I'm sorry Adam. I'm sorry Blake. But I can no longer be a part of all this madness.

 **Rally, Three Hours Later**

I was nearing the site of the rally: I could tell because there were thousands upon thousands of Faunus there. And dozens of White Fang guards keeping watch, and a stage: Blake, Adam and his lieutenant...no Khan.

"And so my fellow Faunus!" Adam dramatically states, "If we are to remove the shackles of oppression around our throats and limbs, we must unite and fight back against those who would DARE DENY US OUR FREEDOM!"

The crowd roars in cheer. Time for me to end this.

I make my way past the guards and into the crowd.

"WE ARE BETTER THAN ANY HUMAN! FOR WE ARE UNITED! WE ARE UNITED BY-"

"BIGOTRY AND INSANITY!" I yell out as I make my way onto the stage, Adam's lieutenant stands and reaches for the weapon on his back. Adam holds his hand up and shakes his head.

"What do you think you're doing Silas?" He asks, his voice dripping with venom.

"I'm opening these misguided souls' eyes to the truth Adam. You know it! And I know it!"

He merely growls, "You _dare_ think that we are a lost cause?!" He spits accusingly, finger point and all. I felt anger slowly start to boil in me at those words.

"You've become a sympathizer!" He angrily spits again earning murmurs from the crowd, I look at Blake...she looks so sad. I look back at Adam who is quaking with rage.

"You've thrown away your beliefs in siding with those **TYRANTS** called Humans! We are stronger now than when the White Fang was a mere protest group! How dare-"

" **SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE YOU MANIAC!** " I roared at him, I was at a breaking point of rage. I needed to release all of it out onto Adam else I'd burn up.

"Look around you Adam! We haven't been worth shit for all the time we've been doing this militant horseshit! How _utterly_ goddamn **delusional** do you have to be, to even fucking think that our own kind sees us as saviors?! Have any of you checked the news lately?! They're calling us terrorists and murderers, fanatics and torturers, psychopaths and bigots that...I am **not** making this shit up: everything that's _wrong_ with Faunus! That's a bit nuts, am I right? EXCEPT ALL OF IT IS PLAIN AS DAY! Now...I ain't asking that we should just give up and let the racists who caused us to form win, but we can at least stop acting like holier-than-thou fanatics! We aren't fighting for the rights of our Faunus brothers and sisters anymore, we're now just a bunch of assholes who kill people that don't agree with us. Because fuck you asshole!: we're a discriminated minority! We're thugs! We're outlaws! We're scum! We're..." I look around and point to Blake.

"You! Blake! Is this what you joined the White Fang for? To steal from people who despite their flaws are just trying to get by in life as best they could?! And how about you?!" I point at Adam's lieutenant

"Did you join to torture Humans and kill them out of sheer blind hatred for the whole you can't see them as just as capable of feeling and thinking like you?! And you Adam?!" I point to him now

"To fire bomb hotels and brainwash teenagers and kids into becoming mass-murderers?!"

I shake my head and start walking off, "If any of you have any sense of sanity, honor or morality. Follow me. Because this isn't the White Fang I used to know, it's become no better than our oppressors. A full-circle revolution! We've become just as bad as what we're fighting against!"

I leave on those words, nobody tried to stop me.

 **Three Hours Later**

Having putted the rally to a halt, I felt good about it all things considered...except for having Blake be brought into the accusation. But on the horizon where my home and the village is...I see something wrong.

Black smoke floating into the air, an orange glow.

"Oh...oh no."

I see someone running as fast as they can, I stop him mid run.

"Can you tell me what's happening?! Please! My parents live in that village!" I desperately plea with him, he can only pant

"White Fang...attacking...something about...wolf Faunus-" he gets cut off by the crack of a gun shot, he groans with blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Dead.

I lay the man on the ground, I was horrified and disgusted. I closed his eyes for him...rest in peace sir.

I look and see a White Fang member with a gun in hand, she scoffs and shakes her head. "You're welcome for that traitor, one final gift from Adam to you."

I barred my teeth and growled in hatred, "What the hell did he do to you, huh?! This was an innocent man you crazy bitch! What did he do to deserve getting murdered?!"

She scoffs and gives a dark chuckle. "He was a Human. Is there anything else to it?" She mockingly asks

I unfold Waxing and Waning. She aims the gun at me, "Don't come another step closer traitor! Or else I will put you down like a rabid mutt!"

I didn't care, I slowly walked forward. Her grip is shaking, she's getting nervous about all of this.

"Stop! I-I mean it!" She sputters out, I only keep moving until she starts quaking. She isn't angry like Adam was,

She was afraid.

Afraid that I was going to gut her like a fish and move on. I am not a monster, so as I got up to her face that was so full of terror. I grabbed her gun and tossed it aside.

"You are going do _exactly_ as I say:" I coldly state to her, "You are going to tell me what is happening to my village, you are going to return to your family if you have one. And you will never, ever, _ever, **ever**_ **help the White Fang again. Have. I. Made. Myself. Clear?** "

"T-T-T-T-They're trying to send a message by destroying i-it! That traitors will suffer for and be hunted down! T-They'll pin the blame on the Grimm. T-That's all I know!" She pitifully pleads, I nod

"Thank you." I say before running as fast as I can to the village.

Upon arrival I see something horrible:

Homes being licked by orange flames that are made by White Fang goons throwing petrol bombs, blood splattered corpses laid down on the ground and tossed into ditches, I need to find my parents quick.

"MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I call out, I was utterly ignored by those destroying the homes of my neighbors. "MOM! DAD!"

"SILAS!" I here someone call out.

Mom.

"I'M COMING MOM! I'M COMING DAD! WAIT THERE!" I call out running to the direction of their voices.

"SILAS! NO DON'T-" by the time I got there I saw them on their knees, and I was hit with a punch to the gut by Adam's lieutenant.

Everything was black for a moment. Before I heard singing

"Happy birthday tooo meeee~" a raspy voice sung, harsh and dry like a desert. "Happy birthday toooo meeeee~ happy birthday dear woooorrrrrlllllld." What I saw was something that scared me.

A gigantic black wolf with mangy, matted fur. Long and deadly claws...serrated, no eyes at all and in place of it scars, a mouth filled with vicious and barred teeth with no gums but with bits of flesh in them, and blood and gore caked around it's jaws and dripping. It hits me, right then and there.

This thing is the one singing.

"Happy birthday toooo meeeeeee~" it chimes, there is silence for a long time before it cackles madly. "Welcome to your mind kiddo! I am your host: your hidden power!" It states dramatically

"W-What are you? W-what do you want?!" I snap at it

"Yesh relax kiddo! I'm your secret Semblance! The hidden power that you, that's right: YOU have ya special snowflake! You can call me Cerberus, Cu Sith, the Hellhound, the Wolf, but call me what ya will bucko." It then smiles, "I just wanna see you use my power."

I snap back to the realm of reality, my stomach is in pain. Adam standing at the side of my parents with Wilt held out: "Why did you have to make me do this, Silas?" He asks, "I am sorry you have such a troublesome son Mr. and Mrs. Silver...but he has left me no choice."

My Dad spits at him, "You are not the boy who was friends with our son! You are a demon! A monster!" He snaps at him

He looks at me with tearful eyes, "Son..." He shakily says "Remember what we told you that-"

"We will be with you!" My Mom sobs out

"Heart and Soul." They say in unison. Adam holds the blade over the back of their necks.

Slash.

My parents have been murdered before my eyes by my former best friend, their heads rolling my way. My parent's headless bodies drop lifelessly to the ground.

"Awwwww, what happened to Mommy and Daddy?" The canid thing says, giggling.

Adam swings off the blood and sheaths his blade. He turns his back and walks away, a snap of his fingers and dozens upon dozens of White Fang start to circle around me. "What ya say Silas?" The canid asks, now a manifestation before my eyes.

"Want the power to get revenge and live?" It asks.

"Yes." I say, "I want the power Black Dog."

It laughs manically before disappearing.

And I felt a surge of adrenaline and power surge through me: My limbs start to grow in length and width, I can feel myself growing larger and larger, the White Fang are murmuring shit like: "Oh my God." and "W-What's happening to him?"

My face grew out into a snout with my teeth becoming long and canid, and even white hair starts coming out of my skin. By the end of it, I'm towering over all of them: and I cannot speak.

So I howl.

"Good, goooood, _gooooood_." The Black Dog says in approval, "NOW KILL THEM ALL!"

I am happy to oblige

I tear one of them right in half, another I smack into one of the burning homes. "W-WHAT ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING AROUND FOR?! KILL IT! KILLITKILLITKILLIT!"

The all start shooting and stabbing and slashing me. My flesh healing right up from their assault on me.

Kill. Kill. Kill.

I grab two of them and start smashing them into their comrades. Shattering them like glass.

But something wraps around my throat, I claw at it trying to get the thing off. "No! Come ooooon! The fun part was just coming up!" The Black Dog whines, I can only howl and howl as they get away. I'm getting tired.

Back to sleep I go.

 **Sometime later**

I woke up. I feel dirty and sick.

Looking to myself: I am in my normal form and somehow with clothes and all, and looking around...everything is nothing but ashes.

And standing in front of me in shock and sadness: Blake. I was too angry to say anything, I get up and stare at her.

I spit at the ground. I sink to the ground and start to sob, and sob away like there is no tomorrow. I don't know how much time passes

I look back up and see Blake is gone. I wearily sigh and take the bodies of my parents, along the way I grab a shovel and something that would pass for a tombstone. Bringing my parents bodies ontop of a hill...I burry them. It takes me an hour to burry them and put the dirt back over.

I engrave a writing on the stone: 'R.I.P. CLAY AND SNOW SILVER, THEY WERE MORE THAN A SON COULD EVER ASK FOR.' fighting off a sniff. I leave my now destroyed home.

The girl I love is gone back to the group I left. My former best friend murdered my family and destroyed my home.

I felt numb, but I have two goals in life now. Two that I will follow until I die or complete them.

Destroy the mockery of the White Fang that has come from the corruption of Khan.

And kill Adam Taurus.

 **(...should see to it that he himself does not become a monster...and so concludes the past of Silas Silver. And I will admit, I did feel bad about doing this: and next chapter? To Forever Fall we go, and a wrap up for Silas and Blake.)**


	24. Chapter 23

**(Now! After the utter depression of the last chapter, time for some good stuff!)**

 **I Am Not Afraid**

 **Axel's POV, Two Days Since Speaking to Jaune**

Yesterday was an utter shitstorm: too say that I am angry and Jaune would be an understatement, but I couldn't help but pity the guy. His motive is understandable...but I just wish he could pull his head out of his ass for this to actually know this.

"What happened Axel?" Roy curiously asks, guess he's awake. I turn over and look at the tinkering kid with golden eyes, I sigh and shake my head. "Roy: if you were having a problem or two, would you ask for their help?" I ask him

"Hmmmm, well of course I'd ask for your help...you guys and the girls are the first friends I've had in. Well ever!" He says chuckling a bit, he hasn't had friends? Geez, now I feel sadder knowing that bit of information.

"You're smart Roy...wish some would listen from time to time." I say a bit sadly.

"Well. I'm sure whoever it is will come around eventually!" Roy says, optimistic as can be. "We should probably get to sleep...professor Goodwitch is taking us to the forest of Forever Fall tomorrow. It'll be fun, so nighty night Axel." He says before heading back to sleep.

"And so the two talk and then sleep." Cheshire yawns, I'm just going to ignore him.

I smile a bit to myself, "Good night Roy." I fall back asleep, no nightmares or dreams tonight. Nothing at all.

 **Forever Fall, One Day Later**

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see." Professor Goodwitch states, the forest here is a pretty tranquil place: gray trees all around with red leaves, the leaves falling gently to the ground as the breeze blows and shakes them off. It's Autumn at it's peak

The group here consists of best team ASUR, co-best team RWBY, second best team JNPR, and somehow the shitheads of team CRDL.

"Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

We take a stop, Uriah setting down a cardboard box. Opening it up there's four glass jars, lids on them, and four spigots. Me and the guys pull out one each and look back at Goodwitch who's holding up a jar filled with red sap.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" She says a bit cheerily at the end

We all spread out and head to trees, trying to keep to our teams.

"Come on, buddy- let's go!" I hear Cardin say with fake happiness, I could only look at Jaune who's looking over at Pyrrha. He looks over at me with a sad expression on his face, he only drops his gaze and moves on...following team CRDL

I shake my head and follow my own team to a patch of trees, Uriah and Roy attaching two spigots to two different trees. Two others already having spigots in them.

You know what? I'm not going to let Cardin keep harassing Jaune any longer, but I still gotta keep here unless Goodwitch may catch me and uses that riding crop. Wait, I know someone who may _love_ to have a chance at ruining Cardin's day.

Silas.

I walk over to my wolf Faunus friend and tug him by the tail, he yelps and quickly turns around with a glare on his face. "What the hell was that for man?"

"Sorry Si, had to get your attention. But listen: I need you to do me a favor alright?" I ask him, his glare disappears in favor of a curious glance with an eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

"I want you to watch on Cardin. And if you want, you can have a chance at wrecking him. Alright?"

Silas merely grins, "Cover for me then, and I'll be sure to make sure nothing bad happens to Cardin." He says walking away, but he turns his head back and gives a small evil grin. " _Yet._ "

With that he walks right off. And a moment later he's gone.

I sigh and look around, I should try working on the spigot for getting some sap. Heading on over I place a jar under the spigot, alright time to get to work:

I start to twist on the valve, I growl as I keep twisting it and twisting it. And soon enough red sap starts leaking out into the jar, I sigh and nod...perfect.

I place Silas' jar under the other spigot and do the same process, red sap comes out of that one as well. That's when I hear someone clear their throat, looking behind me I see professor Goodwitch standing there with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"Care to tell me where Mr. Silver is at?" She asks

"He's uhhh-"

"He's just heading to the bathroom!" Someone says, looking past Goodwitch I see Uriah carrying a filled jar in hand. "He asked Axel here to cover for him. So he tried doing so, please forgive him ma'am." He says, looking at me and gives a wink.

Goodwitch looks back at me and rolls her eyes before walking away. I sigh in relief, thank you Uriah. And taking a look back at the jars they look to be full: stopping the flow of the sap and putting a lid on the jars.

I take a look at my scroll to see the time, fifteen minutes have passed already? Geez man, sap takes some time.

The sound of a roar breaks through the air, sounding a lot like the a bear growling.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby pipes out sounding concerned.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who heard that." I say quietly

Out of the forest, three out of four of team CRDL comes running out looking behind them. No Cardin.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yells out before running into Yang

" _What_?!" She snaps at the punky guy before picking him up by the front of his shirt, Russel struggling in her grip and comedically still running as he's held up "Where?"

He points back to where he came, "Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Ohhhh... _shit_

There's the sound of a clink, I look and see Pyrrha standing there. "Jaune!"

Ruby looks to Yang and Blake, "Yang! You and Blake, go get professor Goodwitch!" She orders. Yang drops Russel as she and Blake nod and follow their leader's command. I look back to Roy and Uriah

"Roy! Make sure the three morons don't go and get themselves caught in the same situation their shithead of a leader did." I order him, he salutes and rushes off to where Dove and Sky were running. "Uriah. Come with me."

"Aye aye." He says, the two of us head to where Russel pointed to. Going past the trees, there's Cardin scuttling away from a slowly approaching Ursa: the bear-like Grimm covered in spikes along it's back.

" _Crap!_ Crap, crap!"

"Oh, no!"

Looking behind, Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss join in to see the scene. The Ursa leans in over Cardin and raises up a paw, before it knocks Cardin's head clean off: the strike is blocked by Jaune's shield. He's struggling to hold back the Ursa

I take my hand around the handle of Cerberus. "Wait!" Pyrrha states, I quilt my eyebrows and stare at her before letting go of the handle.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, but is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack.

Come on Jaune! You gotta get out of there!

Jaune charges yet again, the Ursa dashing toward him as well. I take a look at Pyrrha, and before I suggest we help Jaune: her hand starts glowing with dark red energy, snapping my attention to Jaune...his shield is covered in the same energy as it raises up and blocks one of the Ursa's swipes. Jaune uses the opportunity to lean on the ground and push his shield up before slicing his sword through the neck of the Ursa.

It's head flies off, and it's body thumps to the ground.

Looking back at Pyrrha, her hand stops glowing and she smiles.

"Uhhh...what?" Ruby asks utterly confused and amazed

"What is? I don't even-" I sputter out

"How did you..." Weiss asks as amazed as Ruby, but Pyrrha interjects

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Axel has his teleportation, Uriah has his portals, you have your glyphs. My Semblance: is polarity."

"Daaaaaaaaaamn." I whisper, that was a big reveal to me. Polarity is pretty cool not gonna lie.

"Whoa, you can control _poles_..."

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss scolds Ruby

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby whisper still amazed

"Magnets have poles Weiss." Uriah adds in quietly

I smile and look to Pyrrha who's...walking away. "Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asks the spartan

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

Pyrrha looks back at us, "We could..." She starts up before smiling, "Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" She then starts to walk away again

Pyrrha you cheeky lady. Weiss, Ruby and Uriah follow her in kind...Uriah looks back at me curiously, I shake my head to tell him: 'I'll be there soon'. He shrugs and keeps walking

I watch Jaune sheath his sword and walks over to Cardin offering a hand up, Cardin takes it and is pulled back up.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin exclaims in surprise to his savior, even from here I can see Jaune give Cardin a harsh look.

"Don't _ever_ mess with my team - my **friends** \- _ever_ again." He threatens the Giant before staring him down dead in the eye, "Got it?" He asks

This isn't the bullied, awkward and dorky Vomit Boy that I've seen him most of the time now. Right now his name is Jaune Arc and he has had enough of this guy's bullshit, I can't help but smirk. Jaune turns and walks away from him.

I turn around and walk away with my hands in my pockets.

 **Silas' POV**

"Ohohhohohooooo! Looks like someone's nuts grew three sizes this day!" The Black Dog cackles, I look to the canid manifestation of him and glare. "Time we give Winchester a more... _insightful_ lesson." I state

"Ooooooo! Transformation time?! Please let me talk to him! Please!" The Black Dog begs, I chuckle and nod. "Go right ahead."

He giggles like a little kid and soon enough I am now a twelve foot tall...'werewolf' you could say. I'm in the backseat so my voice and actions aren't my own, the Black Dog is in control.

It giggles and pounces on Cardin before leaping twenty feet to a different location. "O-O-Oh God!" He says, I can smell the scent of his piss.

"Awwwwwww, wittle baby had an accident?" The Dog mocks in a baby voice, before laughing.

"Oh what fun I can have with you!: I could peal the skin off of your hide like a potato!, I could play soccer with your head!, I could rip out your guts and watch the steam rise up!, HELL! I COULD JUST FUCKIN' EAT YA! SO MANY CHOICES!"

I sigh as Cardin is trembling and whimpering like a scarred toddler, "Dog. Let me have control now."

"What's that?"

"Let me talk with him for a bit."

"But-"

"NOW."

It sighs, "Fiiiiiine. Here you go." It mumbles, I'm in control now. I smile at Winchester and give a wave, "Hello Cardin Winchester." I plainly state.

"Wait a minute- y-your voice! Y-you're that one Faunus Axident has! S-S-S-"

"Silas." I sigh and finish for him, I grab him by the legs and hold him upside down. And smile as evilly as I could.

"Listen well Winchester, because I will say this once. And ONLY once." I start up, "You have two options: either you clean up your act and quit your shit, or continue the way you're going and I will happily take your arms next time, then I will make sure that you will be paranoid of me taking another part from you until you go nuts and be sent away to the bedlam house. Am I understood?" I coldly tell him.

He nods with a terrified smile on his face, I nod. "Good. Now then: as compensation for all the misery you've caused. I need to...punish you."

I then snap one of his legs like a celery stick, he screams out in agony. I growl and drop him to the ground and smack him.

"Don't cry you stupid boy!" I growl angrily at him, "Your wounds will heal. NOW STOP!" I snap his other leg, "SCREAMING!" I toss him over my shoulder and rush my way back to where he was and set him down.

"Oh and Cardin?" I ask him as I slip back into my more regular form, "If you speak about this to anyone?: _I'll let the guy from before do good on his threats._ "

I then walk off. A minute or three later I look back and smile, before I bump into someone:

Blake.

I feel heat course through me and awkwardness take hold. "U-U-Ummm, hiBlake."

"Silas...I was just uhhh, j-just coming to look for you." She says looking flustered.

"I-I actually had a question for you." I stutter out

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I-Is there...anyone you like here?"

"L-Lots of people! There's my teammates and-"

"N-Not as in the friend way! M-More like the..." I can't handle all these emotions I'm feeling "AH SHIT I CAN'T HANDLE IT! I LOVE YOU BLAKE!" I can probably guess that my face is red as my blood, I immediately cover my mouth and then my face.

Shit! Shit! Silas you moron! What were you thinking?! What were you-

I can feel her face bury into my chest. And my heart skips a beat.

"I- umm-...I-I love you too..." She stutters out

I feel my chest start swelling up, I hug her. Blushing like crazy.

"You know I always-" we both say in unison, "Sorry I- I'll just let you..."

"Let's stop talking...alright?" Blake asks.

"Sure...sure..."

I spent so much time dealing with hating Adam, I became just lost in bitterness and hatred, all sorts of stuff. It poisoned my mind and- I can't even think right now.

I love this girl here, I love Blake Belladonna. Simple as that.

"FINALLY!" A voice yells out

What?

I look and see people standing around: Jaune looking a bit nauseous along with Goodwitch, Ren and Weiss. Uriah looking utterly exhausted, while Yang, Pyrrha, Axel, Ruby and Roy are just watching on. Nora nodding along like a bobblehead

 **Axel's POV**

We were all just coming along to collect Cardin, his team opting to not go back on the count of something else coming out and maybe eating them. We all came across on Silas and Blake getting lovey dovey and shit.

It was so sweet I have stomach cramps: some have it more badly than others.

Uriah just nudges me, "Yesh. Can you believe those two?" He asks rolling his eyes.

"I uhhhh...I can actually." I awkwardly state looking at Yang for a bit.

Jaune feeling counter:...shit I've lost count, not that there's many I just forget.

"Sooo can I." Pyrrha says, she then turns her look to Jaune speaking of which.

At least I'm not alone in that regard. That's for sure.

 **(And there you have it! Now I ask two questions: was Silas breaking Cardin's legs to confessing to Blake JARing? And was said confession SAPpy? Eh? Ehhhhhhh?...Don't worry reader, I hate myself too.)**


	25. Chapter 24

**(Alright, onto more chapters. And the like)**

 **Fire and Coffee**

After yesterday's events of: Jaune standing up to Cardin, Jaune saving Cardin's life from an Ursa, finding Cardin having broken legs for whatever reason, and Silas and Blake hooking up and causing stomach cramps from how sweet it is. It's time for a day or two off:

Also I'm talking with Cthugha again

"Hey buddy how's it going?" The fiery eldritch thing asks curiously, this time as a bartender made of fire. Cleaning a glass and dressed in a suit with glasses on his...'face'

"Kind of...odd really. Yourself?"

"Meh, have to deal with those fucking Star Spawn shitheads, and Yig is got pissed I burned a few snakes. SNAKES ARE NOT SOMETHING TO BE CARED FOR I TOLD HIM!" He snaps at the end with his fire head growing to white hot intensity.

"I'm sorry but umm, who's Yig?"

"Someone a friend of yours will meet soon." Cthugha explains sounding utterly bored

"But-"

" _Sooooooooooon_ " He says spookily before laughing a bit, I groan and shake my head at the fiery thing. "So wanna tell me somethings about your whole...group?" I ask him, why I'm saying him is because of one reason and one reason only: Cthugha sounds like a guy to me and I need to identify it with either a penis or...other thing

"Well here's a run down: There's the Great Old Ones, I myself being one of them who are weird assholes. And the Outer Gods who are bigger, weirder and more assholish than most."

"Share a few names with me?"

Cthugha sighs

"Well there's Yog-Sothoth: the Key and Gate yadda-yadda-yadda, basically a drug trip brought into existence and powered by insanity and confusion."

I remember the gelatin thing then, the Gate...Yog-Sothoth eh?

"There's the king of all of us as well somewhat who's an Outer God. Azathoth: The Blind Idiot God, The Nuclear Chaos, The Daemon Sultan. As you can guess by the titles he's super powerful...buuuut ain't so smart."

The Daemon Sultan, Azathoth. Ok two down and two to go on the 'Apocalypse maker checklist'.

"And of course the...'Messenger' of them: Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos, the Black Pharaoh, _lots of names_ ya know." He mutters in what sounds like disgust, "Too say he's a dick is an understatement."

"Why do you say that?"

"Instead of just being mindless like Azathoth or unfathomable like Yog-Sothoth, he's basically the bad parts of you humans wrapped up in one package and cranked up the knob so hard it broke off: he's smug, cowardly, sadistic, petty, spiteful, and unlike the others who just ignore humanity or ain't even aware of it. Nyarlathotep knows you guys are here...and makes it a hobby of driving people insane or driving civilizations into ruin. You know?"

Cardin would love this guy!

"Yeah...I can see that."

"Yepo yepy yep...oh, you should probably wake up." Cthugha states with his flames starting to die out.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"The Cat might just lay on your face." He blandly states, as everything turns to darkness. Nothing.

I open up my eyes and see Cheshire walking across my chest, "Well...how do you do?" He asks nervously. I can only scowl at the feline Grimm

"What were you doing Chesh?"

"Was just...g-going to...sleep on you?" He says awkwardly, I grin and flick his nose playfully. "Not on my face you."

He can only smile at me, usual smile that's full of teeth. "What? Me?! Oh _NOOOOOO_ sir! I am a Grimm of honor!" he says theatrically, "I AM THE TRICKSTER! I-" he gets smacked with a pillow and yowls falling to the floor.

"Need to shut up." Yang groggily says

"Thank you Yang. You are my hero." I hear Uriah pipes in just as groggily

"You got it Uri." She replies

I can't help but snicker at it, but there are groans as I guess everyone starts waking up. "Who ruined sleep?" Silas mumbles tiredly

"You can blame the Cat for that." Yang replies, and everyone starts glaring daggers at Cheshire which he replies with a nervous chuckle. I should probably save him before they all decide to skin him alive.

"Calm down, calm down." I mutter dropping from the bed, I then tear off a piece of paper from a notebook laid out on one of the tables. I scramble around in the draw and pull out a pencil, I then walk over and hand the paper and pencil to Silas.

He just stares for a moment before looking at me like.

"What's this about?"

"I'll go and do a run and bring everyone back some coffee. Just write down how you want the stuff and I'll get it." I explain to him, he nods before writing down something and handing the paper and pencil to Blake who does the same, then giving it to Yang who then folds it up into a paper airplane and tosses it to her sister.

Ruby writes down something then hands it to Roy, he then continues it on to Weiss before it all ends with Uriah.

"Done!" He says, I walk over to him and grab the paper from him. "Oh, and I'll be buying this stuff." He says

" _You're_ buying it?" Weiss suspiciously asks

"Hey! I have money too Weiss, not just you." He says with a frown on his face, Weiss merely chuckles.

"I was going to say thanks you know."

Uriah's expression turns confused for a moment before he sinks his head, and mutters out. "Oh."

"Alrighty then!" I break in, "Where's your wallet at Uriah?"

"In my jean's pocket." He says pointing to his jeans that are laid out near the door to the bathroom. I sigh and head over to the pants and before I reach into the left pocket, Uriah yells at me.

"BOSS DON'T!-"

But he was to late.

Something quickly snaps down on my fingers, it hits fast and hard on them. And the pain at that moment could only be described as: 'Ow'. I then start screaming in utter pain and roll around on the floor

I can't pay attention due to how badly this hurts, and looking at what's on my fingers is: A mouse trap. I look at Uriah who's holding his hands up in defense and has a shrunken expression on his face, I could only seethe with anger at him at the moment.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A MOUSE TRAP IN YOUR FUCKING POCKET URIAH?!" I snap at him in a mix between anger and pain

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN YOU'LL GET PICK POCKETED!"

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME YOU PARANOID ASSHOLE!"

Uriah then heads on over to me and get's the mouse trap off of me, my fingers red and stinging. Looking swollen like sausages

I take the paper and Uriah's money then stumble out the door, keeping my poor hurt fingers in my armpit. I then start heading to the library, can buy coffee in there since Cain mentioned it being there one day. Thanks Cain

 **I think that Uriah Greene may very well be paranoid**

 _Oh gee Cain! What made you think that?_

 **You experienced it first hand**

 _Go fuck yourself you bald bastard_

 **But I did good sir! I did go fuck myself.**

 _I...I-I don't want to know about that_

 **I bet you don't...even I don't want to remember that day**

Thankfully he decided to cut it there, in all honesty considering who I have to be fighting against in the future I don't want to know if he was being literal or not.

I make it back into the library and see Cain sitting at the Librarian's desk. I glare at him for a moment before smiling and waving, he gives an off handed wave and I go up to him. "Cain. Mind giving what's on this list?" I ask handing him the paper.

He looks at me with a strange look for a moment before heading off to where I guess the coffee machine is at. Well while he's doing that, I may as well just take a seat. I head over to my usual spot where I sit with Pyrrha, she's not here so that's sad.

I sigh and start leaning back in my chair.

"What're you waiting on?" Someone asks, I fell out of my chair for that. Startled me a lot.

Rubbing the back of my head I look and see a girl standing there, watching me: she has short dark brown hair with a beret ontop of her head along with aviator sunglasses covering her eyes, she's wearing a long coca colored shirt with dark pants and leather high-heel boots, and a number of accessories one of them being a bang slung on her shoulder and another are gloves that expose her index fingers.

"I'm just waiting on coffee." I state shrugging before getting up, "Also don't sneak up on people like that. Startled me there."

She gives a little grin of amusement and tilts her aviators, showing she has dark brown eyes. "I don't think startled is the right word for what I saw there." She says with the grin more and more prominent on her face. I sigh and shake my head

"Now you've gone and hurt my feelings." I reply sarcastically, she chuckles and shakes her head. "Riiiiight, so anyways. What's your name?"

"Hey Axel!" Another person says happily, why people are coming in here now? No idea.

Taking a look past mystery girl I see a friendly and familiar face in Velvet. Unlike the first time we met, she's dressed up in what I can guess is her combat uniform: a long-sleeve brown jacket and dark pants with black leggings protected near the top by golden bands, with golden spaulders and vambraces on either of her arms.

Along with her are two guys: one is tall and athletic looking with shaved black hair and dressed in a long pale green short-sleeved robe and brown pants, black on green boots, and a piece of armor going past his shoulder. He's also huge, seven foot at least.

The other guy is a bit...off. Dark skinned with messy copper hair, scars all over his arms and a scar on his bottom lip that goes vertically to his chin, he also has pure white eyes...maybe he's blind? The guy is wearing an orange sleeveless vest that's almost as dark as the guy's skin along with brown shoes and black jeans.

I have at Velvet and give a bit of a smile, "Hey Velvet. How's it going?"

"Pretty good..." She then points at my hand with an eyebrow raised, "What happened to your fingers?"

I look at my hand to see the swollen sausage fingers again and sigh, "It's...i-i-it's a long story." I say to her

"How about a short version?"

"I got my fingers caught in a mouse trap."

The big guy visibly flinches at that, "Ouch. You alright?" He asks sounding concerned. I merely shrug

"Meh. Little pain is never a bad thing." I reply to him, "So care to introduce yourselves or do I get to play a guessing game for your names?" I ask.

"I'm Yatsuhashi." The big guy in green says

"Fox." The possibly blind one quietly states.

"Name's Coco." The girl finishes with a wave, "So how do you know Vel by the way?"

"Kinda played a bit of comforter for her after Cardin and his pack of morons were bullying her." I tell her, she gives a little smile and nods.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem for me. Also I have two questions."

"Shoot."

"The first one is for...Fox over there." I say pointing back at him, the three turn to look at him. "What's the question?" He asks

"It's... _probably_ insensitive." I tell him uncomfortably

"The question I'm guessing is: 'Are you blind?'"

"Yeah?..."

"No worries, always asked that. I'm not blind actually."

What.

"You're not blind?"

"Nope."

"Huh...eyes threw me off there buddy."

He nods, I turn my attention back on Coco "So what's the second question?" She asks curiously

"Why are you all dressed in combat uniform? It's still the morning you know." I tell them, "It's actually ten in the afternoon." She states in deadpan. With her saying it, it was at that moment I realized something:

I'm still in my pajamas.

"Coffee's ready!" I hear Cain state, "Well. That's my cue to leave. See you all later, nice seeing you again Velvet." I say waving before heading over to Cain, on the desk is a metal tray with eight cups of coffee with little sticky notes on them with names written on them.

"Here you go. Gave you a cup as well." He says in a friendly tone, "Thanks." I state before handing over twelve Lien.

"Have a good one." I say which he replies with a nod, I take the tray and head on back to the dorm. Opening up the door I see that everyone is still in bed

"Alright guys I brought the drinks." I state earning a flat "Yaaaay." from everyone.

Time to play a butler!

I head on over to Weiss'/Uriah's and Ruby's/Roy's bunks. "Iced coffee for Weiss, or should I say WEISSed coffee." I say smiling, everyone groans but Yang snorts. Weiss takes her coffee and takes a sip

"Thank you Axel."

"Cream and two sugars for Ruby." I say handing it up to Rubes who nods

"Just cream for Royboy." I then hand it to Roy who smiles, "Thanks!"

"Black coffee for Uriah, quit trying to act tough around us." I plainly state as Uriah grabs his cup, "What? I'm fine with it!" He says drinking it.

I roll my eyes and head to the other side of the room.

"Latte for Blake. Espresso for Silas."

The two grab their drinks and give a smile before raising their drinks and taking small sips. Good guys, glad to have them for friends.

"Coffee with milk for Yang."

She takes the cup and gives a thumbs up, I take my cup and go to set the tray on the desk. I then take a drink from my coffee, it's mocha surprisingly .

"So boss," Uriah says before taking a sip, "Anything you found out?"

"Yeah. We should know." Yang says

"We missed breakfast." I say miserably, goodbye bacon

"What do you-"

"Turns out it's ten right now."

When I say that everyone goes solemn faced, "Oh."

We were all not really prepared this day. "We slept in." Weiss mutters, "I blame Cheshire for not waking us up." Silas adds in bitterly

"Hey! You're young lads and ladies!" Cheshire says in defense, "You can also set up alarms you know."

We goofed

 **(There we go! A bit of lightheartedness this chapter for the most part, next one maybe/maybe not be like this.)**


	26. Chapter 25

**(Now onto something, a new chapter. And a new thing.)**

 **Love and Violence**

Lunch was pretty fine, except I felt a bit sad really. Looking at Silas and Blake together while sweet, just makes me with I was brave enough to actually tell Yang how I feel. I keep my mind off of it by toying around with my mashed potatoes.

"Hey. Axel?" Yang asks, my heart skips a beat and I look at the blonde brawler. She seems a bit concerned, "Yeah? What is it Yang?"

"Are...you ok? You seem distracted."

My chest hurts then, I look at her with a fake smile like Weiss and shake my head. "Oh no! I'm alright Yang no worries." I lie to her, she squints her eyes at me before nodding. "Allllright."

I hate lying at times, when it's just little white lies that doesn't hurt anyone then yeah I'm all for it. But sometimes lying isn't going to cut it.

"Anyone seen JNPR somewhere? They're not here." Uriah asks

"Apparently Jaune, Nora and Ren got caught up into trouble with Goodwitch." Silas says before taking a bite out of bacon-like strip of meat, "So Pyrrha is going to wait until the good professor is done lecturing them before coming to lunch." He finishes with his mouth full of meat...goddamn it why? _Why_ did I say it like that?!

"Silas, don't talk with your mouth full alright?" Blake asks with Silas swallowing and nodding, "S-Sorry Blakey." He says in embarrassment

I go back to playing with my mashed potatoes. I'm back to feeling a bit sad again.

"Axel?"

"Hm?" I look to Uriah who's staring at me with a curious look and a wry smile on his face, "Come talk to me after lunch."

I squint my eyes at him, "Whhhyyyyy is that now?"

"Trust me, It'll be good."

I shrug after a minute passes.

Hardly going to be something good I'm guessing, but it is Uriah I'm going to be talking with. Maybe it won't be so bad.

 **After Lunch**

Lunch is done now, didn't eat much save some chicken. I dump the contents of my tray into the garbage bin, someone starts to pull me by my coat and I start getting dragged off.

"WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH!"

However I end up stopping in a corner of the hallway, looking to my dragger: it's Uriah. Smiling happily.

"Do you know I wasn't ready for that?" I ask plainly

"Nope."

"Is there a reason you brought me here?"

"Yup!"

"Is it about me?" I sigh out

"That it is." He says, "You like Yang?"

I snort, "Of course I do. Yang's a great friend an-"

"Not like that, I mean in the... _other_ way." He says with a pause, and right then and there I start to sweat out bullets with my face heating up.

"Umm...where did you get that idea from buddy?"

"You spent most of your time looking at Blake and Silas then at Yang man." He states with a little laugh, I can only growl at him.

"Jerk."

"Hey. I want to just confirm my suspicion, not gonna ruin things for you." He says patting me on the shoulder, "Say. Wanna spar in Scale's room? Gotta ask him first."

"Sure, sounds fun." I reply

He nods and the two of us head to professor Scale's class, maybe we can find him there.

 **Somewhere Else, One Week Earlier**

"So anyone want to hear about something I managed to come up with? Something to deal with the children." One raspy voiced man suggested, Donn Yell: mad scientist and utterly immoral, typically dressed in yellowish-brown colored clothing like a coat and slacks. However, over those he wears modified armor made out of people to help him to move around due to being crippled from the waist down at one point by his former assistant who...disagreed with the things he does.

The people are still alive and are aware of their situation: they have no mouth to scream with, be it in agony, terror or a cry for help. This caught the attention of the Gate, which gave him something in return for his service.

Why it choses to watch Donn Yell, is unknown.

"Wot kind 'o kooky stuff ya do dis time ya weak bodied git?" A mountainous man rumbled out. Roja Pecus, a twelve foot tall mass of muscle and someone who loves to fight. Also someone who's logic sometimes veers on to insanity. He's dressed in armor that looks like it was made from random scraps of parts and painted red, Roja himself is a brutish and scarred looking man with beady red eyes with black sclera, his mouth filled with sharp, jagged teeth, no hair at all save a soulpatch.

"Be quiet you gibbering slime." Donn hissed at his compatriot, "Like you would know anything about how to deal with them."

"'Course I do! Ya just take a rok, and smash dem in da 'ead ova and ova 'til dey's ded! Dere's pleny 'o wayz ta do it ya git!"

"Now now, settle down you two." Ash sighed out, the two always fought over even the most trivial of things much to his annoyance "What is it that you made Old Timer?"

Donn smiled as the door opened to show something: A gaunt humanoid thing that stands at five feet tall at the maximum and eyes lining it's body, lines that are where it's lips should be but it's are teeth hidden, the eyes on it's body and face bulging and red, the body black and with white spikes jutting out of it's shoulders and a white, segmented, blade-like tail...just like a Grimm. It also has long finger claws that are like swords

"I would like to present to you my latest attempt, and success at making a modification to a Creature of Grimm. The Changeling."

The thing waves, "What's up doc?" It sarcastically asks Donn, it has a scratchy and androgynous voice.

Ash smiles, "Care to hunt down some children? Possibly kill them?"

The Changeling smiles, it doesn't even have teeth: just a single mass of bone with lines forming to give the impression of shark-like teeth that drip a blood-colored ichor. "Just tell me already." It impatiently says

Ash gives a smile to the creature, an excellent tool to be used.

 **Beacon, Scale's Class Room, Today**

Uriah and I came across professor Scale's class room, the door already opened up. "Huh. Maybe someone is already inside?" He asks, I shrug and we slowly open up the door. Sitting in the seats are Scale and Peach, side by side

"So how's your love life been over all Scale?" The pinkish haired professor asks

"You're the one asking me about this? I'm _fine_ Amber, you don't need to baby me like this you know."

"I know Gray it's just that...well...you've only had one girlfriend and I don't want you to become a stalker over her ya know?"

"Jeez, way to make me feel better."

"She always was a little cold you know."

"Is that supposed to be a pun?"

The door shuts behind me and Uriah, "Shit." I whisper

The two teachers look to us and wave. "Ah. Mr. Lind and Mr. Greene, nice to see you two here." Scale says politely

"Yo." Peach simply says throwing up a hand

"Mind if the two of us spar in here sir?" Uriah asks, Scale shakes his head.

"Not at all."

The two of us nod and head up on the stage, Uriah on the opposite end of me. "Ready to get started boss?"

I grin and nod, "Just waiting on your go."

"I'm afraid that this match needs to wait." A new voice says, looking back at the door way stands professor Ozpin.

"Ah, professor Ozpin!" Scale says in surprise and stands up, "What are you doing here?"

"Relax Gray, I'm just here to collect these two." Ozpin turns his attention back to the two of us, "Come with me."

"Why?" I ask a bit curiously, either it's going to be good or bad: possibly bad if he found my plot to set off a bath bomb in his office.

"You'll learn soon enough." He says a tad bit ominously before walking out the door. I look at Uriah and shrug before following him, when the two of us are out the door Ozpin is standing with team RWBY along with Silas and Roy.

I give a little wave and my teammates and roommates give a wave of their own.

"So what's the big mystery professor?" Yang asks

"Well Ms. Xiao Long, I'm going to tell you." He says without even looking at her, "There have been some...startling rumors going around the past week or so. Something that has been taking people to who knows where: men, women, children, we haven't been able to properly track it down. Until a day ago when one Huntsman came across the creature dragging a man into a cave."

This is certainly interesting

"What about the Huntsman?" Weiss asks, Ozpin only sighs in response and shakes his head. "Lost contact with him, your teams will be sent out with two objectives: First is to rescue the Huntsman and the people if all possible, second is to eliminate this thing."

"When're we leaving?" I ask

"Right now. Gather your equipment and head out."

"We won't let you down professor Ozpin!" Ruby confidently states, Ozpin smiles at her

"I know you won't." He says before leaving us to ourselves

Time to hunt.

 **One Hour Later**

Back into the woods, the eight of us keep close to one another as to prevent another thing like last time. "Alright, this area is the one where Ozpin lost contact with the Huntsman." Ruby states, "Just gotta where this cave is and find those people."

"And the thing." Yang adds in

"Alright, now to cover more ground let's split up into pairs. Who wants to go with who?" I ask

"I'll stick with Ruby." Weiss says

"Me and Roy'll be looking together." Uriah says patting his partner's shoulder

"Silas and I will go with each other." Blake adds in

"Guess that just leaves you and me Axey!" Yang happily says, calm down Axel. Calm down, you'll be fine...just gotta not spill your spaghetti.

"Well...what'd you know?" I ask probably sounding nervous

"Alright! Let's get looking." Ruby states, and everyone disperses save me and Yang who just stand there. In awkward silence.

"So...here we are." I say to break the silence

"Yeeeup. Here we are."

"So Yang, how've you been?"

"Been pretty good, how about yourself?"

"Same with me really." I chuckle out

"Glad to hear that...oh! Remember those letters we sent to one another?" She asks, Yang and I sent letters back and forth to one another. It was always something I was excited over, to get a letter from her in the mail

"I actually do remember that, yeah!" I whisper loudly

"I meant to sent a letter to you about me and Ruby enrolling at Beacon."

"Oh yeah? And now here we are again, standing around and just talking to one another." I plainly state

"Yeah. It's good though, nice to...catch up with you."

"S-Same here. Same here." I stutter out, another moment of silence comes up. I look at Yang...building my courage up it's time I tell her and get it over with.

"Hey Yang?"

"Hm?" She turns her head to me

"I want to let you know that, I-"

"We found it!" I hear Ruby call out

"Alright sis! Be over there in a bit!" Yang calls back to her before turning back to me, "You were saying something Axel?"

"N-Nevermind." I stutter out

"Alright then, come one. Let's get going." Yang then walks off to the direction where her sister is at. And I repeatedly smack myself in the head: "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You had one job and you fucked it up!" I hiss to myself before sighing and following Yang.

When we arrive soon enough, Weiss and Ruby are standing near the mouth of a cave that seems dark on the inside due to it being black from the looms of it.

"Anyone bring a flashlight?" I ask, Ruby nods and holds one high-powered flashlight out. "Come on, let's check inside." She says

"After you." Weiss states, and so the four of us head into the dark. Going through the spot it's damp with the sounds of water dripping every now and then filling the air with it's sound, and stalagmites and stalactites.

"Look at those stalagmites up there." I mutter, Weiss looks at me

"Those are stala _ctites_ Axel." She says

"What's the difference?" I ask

"Stalagmites are the ones on the ground, stalactites are the ones on the ceilings of a cave."

"That's what I said though!"

"No you didn't! You said stalagmites when the one's that are hanging above us are stalactites!"

"WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE THERE?!"

"Both of you quiet down!" Ruby whispers, "The thing Ozpin mentioned could probably still be in here."

We should keep quiet, that's for sure. So Weiss and I keep our mouths shut, a minute passes and we hear groaning and see a faint light. Also, not sure if the girls can smell it: but there's a horrible stink coming from where the light is

We all head to where the light is and see a young man with spiky brown hair and dressed in a white and gray combat uniform that's splattered with blood. The moment he comes into view we make a rush to him

"Are you hurt? What did this to you?" Ruby quickly asks him, the guy coughs up blood before weakly lifting his head up to meet our concerned gazes. "You four...ngh, gotta get out of here...not safe..." He groans out in pain

"Hold on. We can get you out of here." I tell him, "We have some more people near by, we can-"

"It's too late for me kid...whatever the thing was got me good, I can tell you this: it's a Grimm. But there's somethin' off about it...humanoid looking." He says before having another bloody coughing fit, "Please...get out while..." he sighs and his head goes limp and starts staring at the ground.

I lean down and put two fingers to his wrist and check for a pulse. Nothing.

"He's dead." I state without any emotion in my voice, I hold up his head. I close his eyes for him before standing back up.

"We should get going." Weiss suggests quietly, "It's...it's probably not safe here."

"I here ya." Yang softly mutters, Ruby giving a nod

"Oohhhh, you four aren't getting off _that_ easily." A scratchy and androgynous sounding voice echos through the cave, I pull out Cerberus and keep a tight grip on the handle. Looking to the others they have their own weapons ready, "Back to back." I quietly say, "No chance for an ambush."

They nod and the four of us keep our backs to one another with us near stalag...mites, "Alright! Come on out!" I yell out, that's when I felt a clawed hand grab my leg. I was paralyzed by fear at the moment.

Taking a look I see one of the stalagmites has an arm sticking out of it, the hand of it the same one grabbing me by the leg. I swear I see the thing form a smile. " _Gladly_."

I quickly stab the arm to cut it off and there's a shriek of pain, we all look to see the stalagmite transform into a gaunt figure with bulging red eyes around it's body that glow in the dark. Missing an arm with it's wound gushing a blood-like ichor, the thing's face twisted into a scowl of utter rage showing a singular bone ridge instead of teeth.

"You fucker!" It hisses, "You cut off my arm! You utterly worthless bastard! How...HOW..." It then smiles, "How annoying." And at that moment it grows a vestigial arm in stump, and in a few seconds the arm is the same.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh shit.

"Weiss. Get out of here and go get the others." Ruby orders her partner, "Yang, Axel and I will try and hold this thing off as best we can 'til you and the others come back."

Weiss looks nervously at her before nodding begrudgingly, "Alright. Good luck." She says before making a run for the outside

"And now where do you think _you're_ going?" The Grimm asks dangerously, it tries to pounce on to Weiss but get's a punch to the face by Yang sending it flying to another area. A larger area.

"Axel." Ruby says

"Yeah Rubes?"

"Wanna go two scythes for this?" She asks, I smile at her and nod. Twisting Cerberus' handle it transforms into it's scythe form.

"Alright. Let's go!" I say as I rush to the arena-like area with the sisters behind me, looking around there seems to be a glow coming from the Grimm due to it's eyes. But I see something else near it.

Bodies. Nothing but bodies. Corpses that are stained with blood: some with their throats cut open, their limbs ripped off, faces caved in, some I can't even describe. The stink soon hits afterwards, I have to fight to keep myself from vomiting. And stalactites are above the open area.

"Welcome to my humble abode." The thing says before skittering down, "Sorry 'bout the mess. Wasn't expecting I'd be getting guests."

"Can we get to fighting now you freak? I'd rather hurry up and kill you for all this you've pulled." I say in disgust and anger

"Oh! Don't get cocky now boyo, gonna be tough for you three to fight against me you know." It says smugly, I just want to shut this prick up.

I rush him with a rocket propelled strike, it get's parried by the thing's claws. It trips me up with it's tail, rolling out of the way just in time with Ruby coming in for an assist to fend of the Grimm. I get back up and join Ruby in fighting it.

The two of us making rapid strikes on the Grimm, Ruby going up front as I go for the back. The Grimm parrying our strikes before knocking the two of us back, Yang jumping into the fight with a battle cry and a flurry of punches.

The Grimm gets hit with several strikes before leaping to the side of the cave wall and let's out a hissing shriek. I can see Yang smirk and the fight soon devolves into a cat and mouse game with skirmishes breaking the chases from time to time.

I look to Ruby and see she has her eyes closed, I start to shake her to hopefully wake her up. "Ruby? Ruby?!" I desperately plead, looking back at the fight I see the Grimm hanging from a stalactite with Yang looking up at it, that's when I come up with an idea. Hope it works.

I transform Cerberus into it's rocket launcher form, "Yang move!" I bark out. She leaps backwards as I fire a rocket to the roof of the cave, the blast causes there to be a rumble and dust starts filling the room and there's a loud crash.

I hear Ruby groan, looking at her I see her eyes open up. "What happened?" She mutters out. I sigh in relief and shake my head, "The Grimm is dead." I happily tell her, Ruby smiles and nods "Good. Good..." she then moves her head and her eyes go wide, mouth opened up slightly...in horror.

"Ruby?...What's wrong?" I nervously ask her, I look over to where she is and my heart sinks like a rock.

I see Yang impaled through through the stomach with a stalactite.

"YANG!" Ruby and I cry out.

This isn't happening. This isn't happening!

 **(Well shit. Am I right? Keep around and you'll find out what happens next.)**


	27. Chapter 26

**(Now since last chapter was cliffhanging. Time to see if there's enough strength in one arm to pull up.)**

 **Some Kind of Wonderful**

Ruby and I rush over to...to Yang's body, the two of us taking one side of her body. Ruby looks horror-stricken, she starts to shake her older sister.

"Yang? Yang?!" She pleads desperately, I can see tears starting to form up in her eyes. "Come on sis! You gotta be alright...r-right?" She says with her voice breaking, she lets loose the water works and starts crying. And it dawns on me about something:

This is my fault. Yang is dead because of me.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby." I quietly say looking down at Yang's body, I hear Rubes sniff. "W-What do you mean? It's not your fault."

"But it is my fault." I tell her a bit louder trying to fight back tears

"I- what are you talking abou-"

"I MEAN THAT I DID THIS RUBY! ME!" I shout out at her filled with heart-break and self-loathing, "I-If I hadn't fired off that rocket, Yang would be fine! Now she's..." I can feel a tear slide down my cheek, trying to find the words to say

"There was so much I wanted to tell you Yang." I breath out with my voice breaking, "I wanted to say that you were an amazing, funny, beautiful girl and that I loved you. I wanted to tell you in the woods but I couldn't! Now you're...oh God I'm sorry Ruby. I'm sorry Yang." I then burry my face into Yang's chest and start sobbing like a baby, I had a chance to tell her about it. Now I'm never going to be able to get another chance again.

It's my fault she's dead, and Ruby is going to hate me, I'll be seen as a murderer, I'm going to be alone. I'm so terrified and sad I can't even think straight.

I feel someone's hand touch my shoulder, I look up to Ruby and...she's not touching me. I look behind and see someone else:

Yang?

"Y-Yang? Is that you?" I quietly ask, she looks shocked. She closes her eyes and nods before opening her eyes back up again, "It's me guys." She softly says

Wait a minute, it actually is her. I...I didn't kill her, my chest starts feeling full again. That means, looking at the other 'Yang' I see the body's eyes open up to show glowing red eyes. There's a growl from it as it transforms into the Grimm and rips the stalactite out of it's stomach and tossing it aside

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE YOU STUPID BLONDE BITCH?!" It roars out before knocking Yang away with it's tail: my sadness and my joy all turn into something more ugly, something I can tell Ruby is feeling too.

Hate.

As the thing stands up Ruby and I start to let loose a hurricane of strikes on the Grimm, with me and her letting out a scream of anger at the Grimm. Slicing it piece by piece with our scythes before we simultaneously hit it full force and send it crashing into the wall of the cave.

Crescent Rose transforming into it's sniper form, Ruby starts to blast massive holes into the Grimm while it screams out in pain. I transform Cerberus into it's rocket launcher form and let loose a shot.

No escape this time.

It causes a blast strong enough to cause rubble to collapse on top of the Grimm if it wasn't obliterated. Transforming and sheathing Cerberus, I was panting. Me and Ruby killed it this time.

Looking back to Yang, she's standing back up clutching her arm. Ruby rushing past me to tackle hug her sister, she doesn't even say anything as the two sisters embrace one another.

I smile and take a few deep-breaths, everyone's alright.

 _Cain? You there?_

 **Yes. I am, well done.**

 _I honestly thought she was dead for a moment...in hindsight it is Yang here._

 **What makes you say that?**

 _She's too stubborn to die._

 **Really?**

 _Yep._

Going back to reality, I see the two have stopped hugging. Ruby's eyes cleared up of tears, she walks over and gives me a hug. I'm a bit paralyzed at that moment before I hug back

"It was an accident Axel." She softly says, "I know you would _never_ do anything to hurt Yang and me."

"Thanks Rubes...means a lot." I quietly tell her with a pat on her back, we stop hugging as she points out to where the light is. "Come on! The others are probably worried about us." She says cheerfully.

"You go on ahead sis, me and Axel need to have a...discussion." Yang says with a long pause, oh boy. Looking to Ruby she nods at her older sister.

"Right! I uhh...I-I'll tell them you're...busy cleaning up with stuff." The red haired girl says before hurrying off in the blink of an eye, Semblance or not that girl is lightning quick sometimes.

I soon feel hot breath tickle the back of my neck, turning around I see Yang standing there. Watching me.

"I have a question for you." She says in a low tone of voice

"W-what's the question?" I stutter out nervously

"Did you mean what you said there? About loving me?"

I start to stutter out nonsense out of nervousness, this is your chance now Axel! You can do it!

"Axel, can you an-mph!" I cut her off with a kiss planted right on her lips: her's feel soft, warm and relaxing. I keep kissing her for a few more seconds before pulling away, even in near darkness I can see Yang's face flushed red.

"Did that uh...d-did that answer your question?" I ask her, I can see her give a warm smile. "Yes. Yes it did." She gives a kiss of her own full of passion, it leaves me tense for a moment but I ease in and start kissing her back.

At that moment, there's nothing to worry about: No Arrival, no school, no Grimm, nothing at all. Just me and her sharing a moment together in a cave.

We break away again, this time in need of air.

"I um...I love you too." Yang sheepishly says, I smile and give her a tight hug. She hugs me back, it's a firm hold on me...makes me feel safe.

The two of us stop hugging soon enough and smile at one another, "So when did the feelings start coming up for you?" She asks curiously

"When we were nine...how about you?"

She sighs sadly and shakes her head, "Ten. Too bad you couldn't have stayed just a bit longer. I could've told you, but then again I may have gotten nerves." She says chuckling

I laugh a bit with her, "I know _exactly_ what that's like. It was like pushing a boulder up hill for me to tell you about it...guess I managed to do it."

Yang gives a little giggle and pecks me on the cheek leaving me blushing with a sheepish smile on my face, "You sure did. C'mon" she says throwing her head to the side, "Let's get going."

"Yeah...lets." I simply say before the two of us head back outside, once we head outside everyone is standing there watching. Silas and Blake holding hands with everyone else with a little smile on their face.

"Sooooo," Uriah starts up, "You two seal the deal yet?"

"You know what. We did Uriah." Yang says confidently

"Just wait Uri, when you're called into Ozpin's office next time well...let's just say you _tries_ to clean it. Just in the wrong way." I say with a wry grin at him, Uriah gives a frown and shakes his head

"Congratulations you two." He says, there's more honesty in that then I could know.

"Here's to you both." Silas adds in

"Wish you guys luck!" Roy happily says

You know, I looked up to find love has a lot of things: love heals, love hurts, love is a joke, I think love is something that you have to find out by your own. And it's...it's a pretty great thing.

 **Beacon, Nighttime**

Everyone but Yang and I are asleep, the two of us have just been talking to one another about just various things: life, school, jokes, all sorts of stuff.

"So Axel?" She asks

"Yeah?"

"You think we'll do alright?" She asks again, I look at her iliac colored eyes. I smile at her and nod, "You and me? We've always done pretty great as friends...how's a relationship going to be any different? I'm in love with one of my best friends, I'm pretty sure that a guy with a giant sword and a charming and beautiful girl that can crack a Beowolf's skull like a nut would do perfect."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "Flattery much?" She snarks

"You want it to be?" I snark back at her

"From another guy? No. From you?" She plants a peck on my lips and smiles, "Yeah why not?"

I laugh and lay my head back on the pillow and close my eyes. "G'night Yangy."

"Goodnight Axie."

With that I drift off into sleep. Things may go south at times, but right now it's all looking up.

 **The Cave**

"Come on now! You worms better do as told or you'll learn what suffering is!" Donn Yell hisses to the Shoggoths and cultists digging away at the rocks, he was angered that the Changeling was not able to return back. It better be alive or else in his name Donn is going to lobotomize every bastard here, except the Shoggoths because...they're not exactly the most organ filled of creatures.

"Sir! We found it!" One young man calls out, Donn smiles and heads over to where the voice came from. Bending over the old man looked to see the pulsating but slowly regenerating body of the Changeling, nearly annihilated from the looks of it.

Fascinating.

"Changeling. Tell me what has done this to you." Donn Yell calmly asks his experiment, the Changeling merely hisses for a moment in white-hot hatred before answering in a voice that sounds like thousands upon thousands were speaking at once: old, young, man, woman, chittering, hissing, roaring, whispering, all sounds.

" **A RED HOODED BITCH AND A COAT-WEARING BASTARD.** "

Donn Yell raised an eyebrow and looked to his data-pad, scrolling through names until he came across two that matched the Changelings...vulgar descriptions:

Axel Lind, student at Beacon Academy, candidate for 'sacrifice'

And Ruby Rose, also a student at Beacon Academy, another candidate for 'sacrifice'

Donn gave a cruel smile and nodded.

"Care to tell me how they fight?"

" **LET ME HAVE MY HAND IN RUINING THE BITCH AND I'LL TELL YA EVERYTHING DOC.** "

"Patience now...we have all the time in the world."

 **(That's that then. Not sure if I can say this is one of my** **better chapters, but oh well eh? Got stuff wrapped up and ready to get on to Black and White. And The Stray)**


	28. Chapter 27

**(Are you ready for some shit? I'm ready for some shit, in fact I'm on the toilet right now...oh come on like you** ** _didn't_** **see it coming a mile away.)**

 **Gray and Grey, Pennies and Monkeys**

Have I ever mentioned that patrolling isn't always as cracked up to be? Turns out it is. Team RWBY and team ASUR on patrol, woo hoo. But at least the place is getting festive enough:

Streamers of red, green and yellow on display along with balloons, oh look at that! The shopkeeper from a few months back is hanging up a banner, red lettering and in big capital letters:

'WELCOME TO VALE'

Weiss stops in front of us and raises up her arms. "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely _wonderful_!" She says happily, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby adds in uncomfortably, "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"I'm terrified by it in all honesty." Uriah quips dully

"I agree with you both: I'm weirded out _and_ terrified!" Roy says happily as always, Weiss turns back to what I can guess is look at the three of them.

"How could you _not_ smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply **breathtaking**!"

Oh my God. Is Weiss actively trying to make this super boring? I just want to be in the tournament so I can meet new and interesting people...then send them back to their families in tears of the fact they were beaten without mercy.

 _ **You may have a few problems.**_

 _Says the sentient mass of fire?_

 _ **Alright, you got me there.**_

Our merry group goes back to walking, Yang sighing. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." She states

"You read my mind Yangy, and great minds think alike."

Weiss turns to look at the two of us with a scowl, "Quiet you two!" She scolds, I merely smile and raise my hands up. We end up taking a stop near the docks, foghorns occasionally blaring into our ears...Silas clenching his teeth and covering his ears.

Which ones? Any of them.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asks

Ruby covers her nose from what I guess is the stink, "Ugh, they smell like fish!" She groans out

"I've gotten used to the smell of fish. Doesn't bother me." Silas adds in

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a _representative_ of Beacon, I feel as though it is my _solemn_ duty to welcome them to this _fine_ kingdom!" Weiss proudly says starting to walk away again

Vacuo! A place where there is sand, sand, Grimm, sand, Shade Academy, sand, nomads, and guess what? _Even more SAND_

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake plainly says, "Exactly." Silas adds in deadpan

I can't help but snicker along with Uriah

Weiss merely scoffs, "You can't prove that!"

Roy walks up to Weiss and places something on her forehead: a sticky note with 'SPYING ON VACUO' written on it.

"Now we can!" He cheers

My sides have evaporated then as Weiss growls and crumples up the note into a wad and tosses it at Roy.

Then I hear Ruby mutter something in surprise, "Whoa." Turning to look on the right there's a building with a shattered window, the door to the place covered in yellow caution tape marked with black lettering. There's a man with his back turned who's looking down and presumably writing something. And another examining the scene

We head over to the guy and the crime scene. Place looks like a mess.

"What happened here?" Ruby asks the guy, he turns around to show he's dressed in a detective's uniform with a golden Vale Police Force badge pinned on his shirt, sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week." He says before turning away and walking to who's probably his partner "This place is turning into a jungle."

Deja vu. "Geez." I whisper to myself, Yang lets out a sad sigh

"That's terrible." I put a hand on her shoulder and tap it, "Hey. Could be worse." I reassure her

"Yeah...still."

That's when one of the detectives says something, "They left all the money again."

"Huh?" "What?" Ruby and I say in near unison

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the... White Fang?"

The other detective takes off his sunglasses and sighs, "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss scoffs with disgust, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

I look back at her, arms crossed and nose pointed upwards like a haughty princess. "What's _your_ problem?" Blake sternly asks the Schnee, Weiss turns her attention to her. " _My_ problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake states crossing her arms, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Whoa time out you two." I try to cut in to hopefully prevent this from escalating into something worse, "Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss exclaims, and I merely sigh in annoyance and clutch the bridge of my nose. "Why do I even bother?" I mutter.

"So then they're _**very**_ misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake shoots back

"Hmm... Blake's got a point." Ruby thoughtfully says

"I'm with you Rubes."

"Thanks. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy me and Axel ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

"Ahhh I remember that day like it was yesterday!" I say with dry sarcasm, "Don't you remember Ruby?"

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss adds in with venom lacing her words like frosting on cake, I can see Silas has a look of cold and discontent anger to him...Blake looking with a scowl and frown of anger too. Why Blake?

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang says quietly

"You're right Yang. People can do it just as good as Faunus!" Uriah says happily, "Humanity! Fuck yeah!" He cheers. Earning a glare from Silas.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

Damn you timing! Why do you conspire with racist Weiss?! Weissist? Gotta use that one for later.

We all run over to the cry for help, arriving just in time to see said Faunus: he'd pass for human if it wasn't for the golden monkey tail coming out of him, short and spiky blonde hair, tanned skin, wearing blue cargo pants and a white jacket with a really high collar and opened up to show that this guy was pretty ripped.

The Faunus is running down the length of a boat before getting to the edge of it.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" He says happily before laughing and leaping down and running along the dock. Jumping up onto a lamppost and hang by his tail, even pulling out a banana and starts peeling it.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors shouts out at him

"Hey! A _no-good_ stowaway would've been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway!" He shouts back at them, I can only smile.

I like this guy already.

But just before he gets to eating the banana, a detective throws a stone at him. Missing but to more than likely to catch the Faunus' attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

The Faunus drops his banana peel right on the guy's face, he twirls up to crouch on top of the lamppost and lets out an amused laugh. Right before making a leap right onto the street we're on.

 **Silas' POV**

Monkey kid's making a run to here, to me time starts to slow down for a moment. As the guy is running past...he gives Blake a wink with a smile on his face. Flirt with Blakey eh? Not on my watch.

I put on my most discontent smile and droop my eyelids to half-lidded. When he passes me I stare at him, his smile vanishes and his eyes go wide and his eyebrows raise up. Shock? Fear? I don't know, but all I know is that the look is pretty hilarious.

He's probably alright.

 **Axel's POV**

As our Faunus makes a run for it, we can only watch as he gets further...and further...and further away.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang snarks to Snow Pea. Weiss quickly holds up a finger

"Quick! We have to observe him!" She states before running after him with us in tow, "There's a difference between observation and spying Weiss!" Uriah scolds her. When we round a corner, just in time to see Weiss run into someone and trip. The monkey Faunus jumping on top of a building and disappearing from view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss whines out in a mix of frustration and disappointment. Looks like she's laying right ontop of someone.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang points to the body on the ground

"You uh...you got someone." I add in for her, Weiss finally notices the body and makes a startled sound before hastily getting up from the girl on the ground: the girl has curly orange hair with a curl pointing from the top of her head and a pink bow behind her head, lightly skinned with freckles splashed on her cheeks, green eyes, the girl is wearing a tan and green blouse with black stockings with green on them.

She's smiling widely.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" She enthusiastically says

"Um... hello." Ruby awkwardly says to the girl, waving.

"Hiiiiiii?..." Roy adds in just as awkwardly

"Are you...okay?" Yang asks

"What my girlfriend asked." I state squinting my eyes at the girl

"I'm **wonderful**! Thank you for asking." She says utterly chipper, we exchange some bewildered glances at one another that have a few questions in mind: Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?

Looking back at the mystery girl, she's still laying there on the ground. "Yang? You handle this one." I whisper to her, she nods

"Do you... wanna get up?" She asks the girl.

She seems to be thinking about it for a moment, "Yes!" She exclaims, she then leaps up onto her feet...everyone takes a step back.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hits Yang in the side for that, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's nice to meet a new friend in you Penny, my name is Roy."

"Name's Uriah."

"Silas Silver."

"Seriously did you hit your head?" I ask, I get a smack in the back of the head from Silas. "Ow!" I hiss quietly, glaring at him. "Jerk." But I turn my attention back toward's Penny. "I'm Axel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny says happily

"You already said that." Weiss tells the girl, Penny then pauses for a moment before speaking up again. "So I did!"

"You don't say?" Uriah asks sarcastically

"I did!" Penny replies, Uriah grimaces a bit...Girl- 1, Sarcasm- Nothing

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologizes to her, with the rest of us turning around and we begin to walk away. "Take care, friend!" Ruby says waving to the girl. Alright, let's see now. Looking back I can guess that we're out of the girl's hearing range.

"She was... _weird_..." Yang says to break the silence

"That's putting it mildly Angel." I reply looking at her

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss questions aloud

"What did you call me?" A voice asks, looking to Weiss...Penny is right in front of her. How? How? And how?

Oh shit she probably heard me!

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang tells the girl in an apologetic tone, "Please forgive us! We didn't mean nothing by it!" I add in to apologize to her.

"No, not you two." She then walks past us and stands in to lean toward Ruby and Roy, " **You two**!"

The two look startled with Roy sputtering out something, " _Us_?" Ruby asks sounding startled as she looked, "I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..."

"You both called me 'friend'! Am I really your **friend**?"

Ruby and Roy look to one another in panic, "Uhhh..." "Uuuum..."

I don't know about everyone else but I'm shaking my head and waving my arms no: please listen, please listen, please listen, please listen, PLEASE LISTEN.

"Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

"M-More the merrier! R-Right?"

I can only stand there in shock, hello darkness my old friend...I've come to talk with you again.

Penny laughs raising her arms up to the sky, "Sen-sational!" She cheers out "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She fires out to Ruby before looking at Roy. "I don't know what we will do yet, but I'm sure it will be fantastic!"

Ruby and Roy groan, with him shaking his head. "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" She asks looking past me, looking behind there's Weiss who I guess fell to the ground since she's dusting herself off.

"No - she seems _far_ more coordinated." She answers her teammate and leader, "How about you guys?" Roy asks I guess asking me and Silas.

"What Snow Pea said." I tell him

"Only difference is that you're not a girl." Silas bluntly answers the tinkerer who nods, "Gotcha."

"So...what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asks her, "I'm fighting in the tournament." Penny answers

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asks surprised, Penny gives a salute to her. "I'm combat ready!"

"Really?" I ask her

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake snarks which earns a snort from Silas. Weiss looks to her with crossed arms, "It's a combat skirt!" Saying that her fellow skirt-sister Ruby speeds next to her. "Yeah!" Weiss then holds out her hand which Ruby low-fives in response.

"Whatever floats your boat." I say rolling my eyes

Weiss looks like she has a revelation at that moment, "Wait a minute." She then rushes to and grabs onto Penny's shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" She asks with a pause from what I'm guessing is to find the right word, good job. You were just a _little_ less racist there. I hear Silas snarling however.

Weiss...please stop talking, please?

"The who?..." Penny innocently asks Weiss who then holds up a paper with a crude drawing of the monkey Faunus we've seen, ten for making it...zero on likeness. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake angrily shouts at her, which made me jump a bit from how loud it is. Weiss looks back at her with a confused expression

"Huh?"

However, the dark-haired girl rushes up to the heiress angrily. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" She snaps at her

"Oh. I'm sorry." Weiss sarcastically replies letting go of Penny, "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" She coldly asks.

"Keep this up Schnee, and I'll be sure you'll be regretting." Silas hisses venomously, "Stop it!" Blake shouts at her. It's just spiraling down into a shitstorm that I can't stop.

"Stop _what_? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" She snaps back, Blake and Silas growl in response.

"You ignorant little _brat_!"

"Close-minded pompous _bitch_!"

The two of them walk away from Weiss angrily, she looks offended by this and follows the two of them. "How dare you talk to me like that!" She spurns Blake in accusation " _I_ am your teammate!" She then looks to Silas, "You and me are supposed to be allies!"

" _You_ are a judgmental little girl." Blake coldly replies

"Not to mention the fact you're just sooo _happily_ spewing out this bigoted garbage with a...how did you put it? Oh right! _**A filthy Faunus right at ear-shot**_." Silas says with utter contempt

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss asks Blake.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" She furiously shoots back at her

"Um, I think we should probably go..." I hear Yang uncomfortably say, I look back at her and give a sad nod. "You said it..."

Uriah only sighs, "What a mess."

"Where are we going?" Penny innocently asks

"So you admit it! The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss shouts out

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

 **Beacon, hours later**

Even after coming back Weiss, Blake and Silas wouldn't stop fighting. Just when we're all in the dorms. While Weiss and Blake have just been continuing to go back and forth Silas has kept mostly quiet since we're in the room. Weiss and Blake sitting on their beds, the rest of us just hanging back away from the fight

"I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!"

"That _is_ the problem!"

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss spat standing up from her bed

"What patty-cake horseshit are you talking about Schnee?! 'Pure evil'?" Silas scoffs, "Don't make me more sick than I already am!"

Blake gets up from her bed as well, "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like _**you**_ , that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" She snaps back at Weiss who looks taken aback

"People like _me_?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!"

The two then stare each other down in total silence, me and Uriah can't even make some snark for this...it may just make things worse, it _would_ make things worse. Weiss leans in toward Blake, leering at her before quietly speaking again, "You want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She asks

"By all means...tell us your sob story." Silas venomously states, I glare at him to silently tell him to keep his mouth shut. Weiss starts to lean against the bookshelf over by the window.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen; a whole manufacturing plant, destroyed." I could see Blake and Silas flinch on the last two...please, please don't let I'm thinking be true. "And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She finishes it by pounding her fist on the desk.

Ruby and Uriah head over to hopefully comfort her.

"Weiss, I-"

"No!" Weiss snaps at her

"Weiss...please just-"

"I said NO!" She turns away and walks back to Blake, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!"

We? Oh no...why do I have to be right? Damn it why?

There's silence again as Weiss slowly backs away from Blake who looks mortified, realizing her mistake. She looks to all of us, with a pitiable look to her.

"I...I..." She can't even say what she wants, she dashes past us all and out the door. "Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby calls out running outside.

I look to Silas for a moment, I have something to ask him.

"I'll...I'll go get her back." He says quietly

"Stay right there Silas." I tell him in a low tone, he stops. "What is it Axel?" He asks with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Did you know about this?" I ask him

"Axel...it was for-"

"I said did you _know_ about this?" I ask him again more sternly, he lowers his head and turns away before darts outside.

"Si!" Uriah and Roy yell out looking down the hallway, I'm in transfix. Silas kept something big away from me...I don't know what to think. Anger? Shock? Betrayal? Like I said: I don't know.

"Boss, you want me to get him back here?" Uriah asks, looking at him he looks like a scared little boy. I sigh and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Uriah...but I have no idea what to do." I quietly tell him. Looking in the room I see Yang sitting down and Weiss with her lead lowered. I head over to Yang and sit down next to her.

I turn to look at her and give a nudge, Yang turns her head at me with a sad look on her face. I turn my head away to watch Weiss, feeling Yang rest her head on my shoulder a moment later.

I can't say I condone Weiss' actions, she has a justifiable reason and she's a friend. And I can't condone Silas and Blake either since the Faunus have always been oppressed.

Why can't things just be simple? The world be so complex?

I don't know, nobody does.

 **Silas POV**

Getting outside I can see Blake over by the statue, looking at it. I walk over to her and see her take off the bow, showing her cat ears. By the time I get to her she has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Blake..." I quietly say to her before giving a quick kiss her lips, maybe it helps...maybe it doesn't. Looking again she still looks so sad, her head lowered.

"I _knew_ you would look better without the bow." A new voice says

Looking to where it came from: it's the guy from today, the monkey.

"Hey there..." I say dispassionately with a wave. He looks at me curiously for a moment and tilts his head, and surprisingly he smiles.

"Need a hand?"

 **Axel's POV, One Day later**

Yesterday was a mess. Waking up this morning I'm tired still, I sigh and shake my head to get rid of it...doesn't work. Looking down at Yang I smile tiredly and place a peck on her head.

A moment after that I hear Ruby yawn, seeing her wake up I wave. She replies with a wave herself before looking down presumably at Blake and Silas' bunk and lets out a sad groan.

Looking bellow. Neither of them are there.

Damn.

 **One Day Later**

We've been walking through the streets of Vale which are oddly empty at the time, no body walking down the streets at all.

"They've been gone all weekend..." Ruby mutters miserably

"Hope they're alright." Roy says quietly

"Blake's a big girl, and Silas is a big boy, I'm sure they can handle themselves!" Weiss snarks sounding a bit spiteful

"The hate train just keeps on a chugging with you doesn't it?" Uriah plainly snarks back

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates. And Silas is one of our friends and one of Axel's teammates." Yang motherly scolds

"Are they?" Weiss asks "We all heard what she said! And how he reacted!"

"We haven't _exactly_ gotten their side of the story." I reply to her

"Maybe they are, maybe they're not. Either way, both of them are missing, and we need to find them!"

"Two members of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss scoffs

"I just hope they're okay..."

"Me too Ruby, me too..."

 **Silas' POV**

Tea is sometimes more proper than coffee, which is probably why Blake and I are having it with the monkey Faunus in front of us who's holding his cup using his tail while he props his head on his hand. He said his name is Sun Wukong, comes from Vacuo. I take a sip of my tea before setting it down.

Blake sips her own tea and sighs, setting it down. Sun taking a sip right afterwards.

"So, you want to know more about me..." She says

"And I guess me as well..." I add in looking to Sun. I'm sorry guys.

Time to spill the beans.

 **(And there we go. The Cat and the Wolf meet with the Monkey, next chapter: things happen. What kind of things? Things you can read.)**


	29. Chapter 28

**(And now for me to keep on a going. Also over 4,000 views now, thank you all so much.)**

 **Hitting the Fan**

"Finally, they speak! Nearly two days and you both gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!"

I glare at Sun in annoyance, seriously? "Yeah, like _that_." I look at Blake who just rolls her eyes at him, closing them for a moment before opening her eyes again...looking sadly. I look away and stare at my cup of tea.

"Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?" She asks

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" He replies, me and Blake taking a drink as we listen to him.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." She speaks up, looking at Sun he goes cross-eyed.

"I was a member one time as well." I state, Sun nearly spits his drink out in shock. Swallowing slowly before letting out a coughing fit, holding up a hand in the process. "Wait a minute, **both** **you** were members of the White Fang?!" He exclaims in shock.

"That's what we said didn't we?" I sarcastically ask him

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

"As for me well...it was one thing I spent so much time in, my own world." I tell him, the good old days. Too bad that those are gone.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus _._ " Blake recalls, the days of peaceful protests.

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."

"Me too, my parents and I." I say quietly

"Wow...where're your parents now?" Sun asks curiously, I look at him solemnly

"They're dead." I simply tell him

"Oh...man...I'm sorry to hear about-"

"Spare me your pity." I spit at him, "They're dead. I don't want to have a discussion like this again."

"Alright..." He uncomfortably says, "You were saying?"

"Right, sorry. Blake?"

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

I chuckle a bit at that, "And I was a visionary with a romantic view where everybody gets along...I was blind to what the world can _really_ be like back then."

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

I shudder thinking back on it, I was one of the members who actually thought being more militant was the answer to our problems. How wrong I was.

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

Damn it. Damn it all to hell, things must've gotten worse as I left.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She finishes wriggling her feline ears behind her bow in demonstration. Makes me smile a bit

"How about you there Silas? Why'd you leave?" Sun asks, I sigh and shake my head. "Keep this between the three of us...alright?" I plead to him. He nods, looking to Blake who puts a hand on mine.

"Right: I...I was one of the people who pushed for ideas that made the White Fang what it is today." I breath out utterly anxious, "I honestly thought that if we did more then it would progress more for helping _all_ Faunus, I thought that it would help...now look at it. I left because I didn't want to be a part of something that devolved into nothing more than a corrupted shadow of it's former self."

I pause for a moment, thinking of Adam.

"Had a friend in the White Fang, he and I well...he didn't exactly take too kind to me leaving."

"So... have you two told your friends any of this?" Sun asks

I look to Blake for a moment sharing a gaze before she just looks down in shame, I do the same as her.

In a way, we did.

 **Axel's POV**

"BLAAAAKE!" "BLAAAAKE!" The sisters shout out

"SILAAAAAS!" I call out, no response

"SIIIII!" Uriah and Roy shout out along with us

We've been looking for them this day, hell all day. Weiss hasn't been a help at all and has been more of a tag-along than anything.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby calls out again

"Blake!" Yang yells out

"Come on Silas!" Uriah yells as well, all of our shouts echoing through the empty streets. The echoes fading away slowly, Ruby turns to look at Weiss and whines.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!"

"Oh! You know what might be able to help?" She replies with fake cheer with her expression souring a moment later, " _The police_!"

"Are you serious?" I sternly ask her, Weiss merely gives me a glare. Yang crossing her arms to look at her with an irritated look

"Ugh, _Weiss_..." She says sounding just as irritated as I am.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss says in her defense, "Yeah, a _bad_ one." Ruby scolds as we start to walk again.

"Oh that's where your wrong Ruby, it's a great idea! A _fantastic_ idea! A **genius** idea!" Uriah responds with snark, "Tell the cops about not one! But _two_ former members of the White Fang."

"Oh be quiet!" She snaps back at him

"Weiss, I think we should hear their side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang says logically

" **I** think that when we hear it, you'll all realize _I_ was right!" She almost smugly responds, I let out a weary sigh and put my hands in my pockets. "Give me a break."

"And I think Weiss' hair looks _wonderful_ today!" A new cheerful voice lets out

"OHGOD!" I yell out jumping around to see Penny standing with her arms behind her back, Ruby adding in a startled yell along with me. "Penny! Where did you come from!?"

"And don't sneak up on people like that!" Roy scolds, "You could give someone a heart attack!" Hypocrisy much?

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" She cheerfully asks ignoring Ruby's question.

"Uhh..."

"We're looking for our friends Blake and Silas." Yang tells her

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl and Faunus boy!"

"Wait, how did you know that? About Blake I mean." Ruby asks curiously

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny replies pointing to her head, Yang and I laugh a bit at what she said. "What cat ears?" Yang asks her

"Yeah! She wears a...bo _ooohhh_..." I say with a realization, Blake hid her cat ears using her bow. A tumbleweed passes by. Odd.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispers

"And Cheshire always does seem to smile more than usual around her." Uriah says

"All in agreement that we were too stupid to figure this out at the start: say aye." I mutter out guiltily

"Aye..." Everyone mutters in the same tone as me

"So, where are they?" Penny asks curiously

"We don't know. They've been missing since Friday." Ruby states in full honesty, it earns a gasp from Penny. "That's terrible!" She says approaching Ruby and Roy, looking to Yang, Weiss and Uriah desperately we share a nod and leave the three.

"Alright." I say with relief, "Anyone have ideas where to ask about where Silas and Blake would be at?" I ask looking at the three. "Let's check a shop." Yang offers, I nod at her with a smile.

"Lead the way Angel."

 **Silas POV**

Alleys are a fine place to get mugged, but me, Blake and Sun've decided to walk down this alleyway to get some more privacy. Sun casually holding his hands behind his head as we walk.

"So what's the plan?" He asks curiously as we stop, what is the plan.

Blake cups her chin in complementation, "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies." She says aloud "They've never needed that much Dust before."

"I hate to be the cynic here Blake, but they're more than likely responsible for this." I state simply, she looks at me a bit frustrated. I shoot a look back to say 'I'm sorry'

"What if they _did_?" Sun asks, looking to him he starts to pace back and forth in front of us.

"I mean... the only way to prove that they _didn't_ do it, is to go to the place where they would most _likely_ go to if they _were_ to do it, and not find them there! Right?" He asks again following his theory, a criminal _always_ returns to the scene of the crime for some reason.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake says with a little head shake

"As much as I would love to know, I have no clue either." I state

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun says, maybe?

"How big?" Blake and I ask him

" _Huge_. Big Schnee Company freighter." He adds in, jackpot.

"You're sure?" Blake asks, Sun replies with a nod

"Absolutely." He says firmly, no hint of a lie at all.

"Alright. We stake out the docks, and wait and see if the White Fang show up." I say looking between the two who nod in response. "We should get going." Blake says walking past us.

I start following but I feel Sun grab onto me by the shoulder...a bit _to_ tightly. "You go on ahead." He says, "I just wanna discuss something with Silas here."

She looks back and nods, walking away and turning a corner. I turn around to look at him, he's not smiling at all. "I got a question for ya." He says firmly

"Shoot."

"Are you and Blake...you know?" He asks making a gesture, oh wait. I know what he's asking. "Yeah. We're in a relationship."

His eyes flare up for a moment before the light in them dims, "Oh..." He says quietly sounding a bit sad. Ah shit, he crushed on her.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I say to him apologetically, "But remember: 'It's always darkest before the dawn' and 'There's plenty of fish in the sea.'. Don't be mopey." I finish, he perks up a bit and sighs giving a small grin.

"Alright...also gotta say, good on you man."

I smile at him, "I'm a lucky guy."

He jogs off ahead, once he's out of sight I hear a dark chuckle. "To say something nice. I like that you're with Kitten now kiddo." The Black Dog says coming into view, I raise an eyebrow out of curiosity to it. "Why's that?"

"Well! That's because of-" it stops itself mid sentence, "Hmmm. I won't tell you _quite_ yet." It finishes with a toothy grin, "It'll ruin the surprise."

 **Roy's POV**

Seems like everyone left me and Ruby behind with Penny, this wasn't something I expected to happen. Another tumbleweed passes by. Why? I'm not sure!

"It sure is windy to day!" Penny happily states

"That it is!" I reply

"Soooo Penny...wanna help us find our friends?" Ruby asks, in response Penny gives a wide (well wide _er_ ) smile. "I would love too!"

"Great!" Ruby says nodding her head away, "Come on." The three of us start to walk down the sidewalk, "I have a question." Penny says as we walk together. "Uhhh, go on ahead." I tell her

"Yeah. Shoot." Ruby adds in.

"So, are Blake and Silas your friends?" She asks, I stop and look at her in a bit of confusion. Ruby stopping as well with a sigh

"Yes, Penny." She says a bit tiredly

"But you're mad at them?" Penny asks innocently

"Ehhh, not really." I reply back

"Yes." Ruby starts up, I look at her in shock

"Ruby?" I ask her in a worried tone, I know Weiss would be mad at them. But Ruby?

She shakes her head before speaking again, "Well, I'm not. _Weiss_ is." I sigh in relief, good. Good. What was I thinking?

"Is _she_ friends with Blake and Silas?"

"Uhhhh...Ruby? Helpmeoutplease." I whisper to her

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."

"But _why_?"

"Ummm, you see Penny..." I start up

"Blake and Silas might not be who we thought they were..." Ruby says sighing again, Penny gasps at this and leans in.

"Is Blake a **man**? And is Silas a **woman**?" She whispers, if Uriah was around he would either snicker or make a sarcastic quip. Too bad he's not here for this.

"No! No, Penny. They're..." Ruby says before stopping with another sigh to speak, "I don't know what they are. They didn't exactly talk to us before the two of them decided to run off." She says sadly

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny replies a bit quieter, Ruby sadly looks down and mutters. "Me too..." And the three of us continue walking.

I should cheer her up.

"Hey ummm, Ruby?" I ask to get her attention, she looks at me curiously

"Hm?"

"You know, if it means anything...I would tell you stuff."

She smiles a bit and nods, "Thanks Roy."

 **Axel's POV**

Coming in through the shop door with a bell ring, the old man shopkeep is there at the counter with his eyes squinting as he's wiping off the counter with a rag. Uriah clears his throat to catch the man's attention.

"Ahhhh, come in come in!" The old man says jovially, "Is there something your looking to buy here?"

"As much as we'd love to, we're gonna have to pass." Uriah says in an apologetic tone, the old man nods. "I understand. Why are you here now?" He asks

"We're looking for two people," Uriah says to him, "One's a Faunus: Wolf ears and tail, white hair, blue eyes. The other one's a girl: black hair, amber eyes, bow on her head...seen 'em anywhere?"

The old man shakes his head, "Can't say I haven't."

I sigh out loud, "Sorry to bother you sir. We'll be going now." I politely tell him as I open up the door the bell rings again and everyone walks outside with Yang waving at him, "Thanks anyway!" She tells him as I come out and the door closes.

"Well that was a bust." I mutter out, Yang sighs in response to it. "This is hopeless." She then turns her attention to Weiss who's nonchalantly looking around, "You really don't care if we find them, do you?"

"I could tell from the start." Uriah bumps in, Weiss doesn't look back as she speaks. "Don't be stupid; of _course_ I do. I'm just afraid of what they'll say when we find them." She then walks away and gives a look over her shoulder, "The innocent never run, Yang!" She calls.

"How'd you know?" Uriah grumbles as he follows her, looking at Yang she looks down in thought. I put a hand on her shoulder to catch her attention.

"Don't be down Angel. We'll find them, count on it." I tell her hopefully. She sighs and shakes her head before looking at me with a smile. "Yeah, alright." She says

I smile at her, "That's the spirit." I then give her a kiss, it lasts a bit longer than it should have but I pull away...blushing out of embarrassment.

"S-Sorry about that." I stutter, she chuckles. "You're alright Axel. Besides." She then leans in with a more mischievous grin, "I'm your girlfriend. You can do _plenty_ of stuff with me." She whispers. My face flushes up on that

"P-Perv." I stutter out again, she gives a little giggle and we rub noses. "You're cute when you're embarrassed. I smile at her, "And you're always cute."

She rolls her eyes, "You know just what to say to get to a lady's heart." She says half-sarcastic and half-honestly. "You know me." I reply

 **Axel.**

 _Can't you see I'm busy Cain?_

 **That isn't important right now. Come down the street on your left and make a turn into the alley.**

 _Why?_

 **Time you know what you're going up against**

 _Fine...give me a minute._

Coming back to reality I pull my thumb back, "Yang. I'm gonna do a bit of solo searching, cover a bit more ground. Okay?" I ask her quickly, she gives an odd look before sighing. "Be careful alright Axie?" She softly asks

"You be careful too Yangy." I reply, I jog off down the street where Cain told me to go. Alright, and down the alley way I go. Once I turn down the alley I see the brown-hooded figure of Cain, and Dula in front of me.

"Alright, here I am. Time to show me stuff." I bluntly tell him, Cain nods and Dula hands him a rolled up piece of paper. Cain unfolds it to show five symbols: a graffitied jack o' lantern, a black horse with a grey mane along it's neck, a cloven symbol of some sort, a black butterfly, and one that sticks out is...a red wolf with barred fangs, three claw marks behind it.

"You're fighting against the _White Fang_?" I ask him in surprise, Dula scoffs and takes back the paper. "Hardly."

"The White Fang is a pawn in a much larger game." Cain says grimly, "I'm sure the Fire has told you about those who would arrive."

"That he did...so what are these five about?"

"They're groups that have a hand in this: the cloven symbol is one for a group led by a dark matriarch with both power _and_ charisma, you know the White Fang, the horse is for a company called Stallion Industries that has popped up in recent years and has been rapidly growing, the butterfly is for the four Dula and I have come to call the Cabal, and the jack o' lantern is one for a gang who's leader you've met before. Roman Torchwick."

Well what do you know!

"Well glad to know at least _one_ I can respect well enough."

"I know just how you feel!" Dula says, "That Torchwick fellow is so...fascinating."

Cain merely sighs, "Can we keep on track for this please?"

"Right. Continue Cain." I tell him

"Now. From what information I have gathered, the White Fang and Torchwick are now working side by side on this. And the White Fang is stealing a shipment of Dust from your friend's company."

"They're stealing from Weiss' family company?" I ask him

"Correct. You will have to disrupt this, and possibly capture Roman Torchwick." Cain says solemnly, "And be. Careful. Behind the affable facade of this man lies something more... _twisted_." He warns, I grin to him in response.

"Reward over risk." I chuckle, "Anyways. I should get going right now, still have to search for Silas and Blake."

"Of course. And one more thing: keep this a secret. Your friends can not know of this."

"What?...Why?"

"It's for their own good they don't have to suffer such horrors." He says with a sad sigh, "Of creatures born of the fevered dreams of madmen, the mind-shattering terrors from the unknown."

I sigh wearily and nod, "Alright. I'll try and keep it a secret."

"Good. Now go, your love is waiting for you."

I nod and run back around and get back to the group panting. "Where'd you run off to?" Uriah asks, "Ah...it's nothing you need to worry about. Come on. Let's get going."

Yang smiles, "Lead the way."

 **Silas' POV, Hours Later**

I'm spying on the rooftop with Blake, me taking a knee while Blake is laying down flat on her stomach. The only sound filling the air is crickets chirping as we watch the docks for any further activity from the White Fang. Sun left ten minutes ago, said he had to go and pee in the streets and too...'Let you guys have some alone time.'

I sometimes don't know how to feel about the guy.

"Did I miss anything?" Well look at that, speak of the devil and he shall appear. I look back at him and shake my head, Blake looking to him as well. "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." She tells him, turning her attention back at the docks.

"Something's gotta happen eventually." I drawl

"Cool." He says simply, he holds out his hands which have fresh green apples in them. "I stole you guys some food!" He says happily, I give him a tired look. "Seriously man?" I ask annoyed

"What?" He asks in defense

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake asks him

"Hey, weren't you two in a cult or something?" He counters, I give him a sour look. Hit a bad note there man, "Okay, too soon!"

Right when he says that the wind starts to blow and the sound of turbines drown out the crickets, looking up there's a Bullhead flashing it's searchlights looking around for a place to land. It eventually descends down into the middle of the cargo containers, a ramp extends out. And a hooded and masked figure with a rifle in hand comes out.

"Awwwwww shit..." I mutter softly

"Oh no..." Blake says just as quietly

"Is that them?" Sun asks

The guy turns around, on his back is the bloody wolf of the 'new' White Fang. Causes me to clench my fist in anger. "Yes... It's _them_." She replies, soon enough more White Fang members come out of the Bullhead with the one who came out first motioning with his rifle. "All right, grab the tow cables!" He orders out, the ones who came out grabbing tow cables and attaching them to containers.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asks, just when I was about to say yes Blake speaks up. "No." She says looking on to the scene with a sad expression, "I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She says closing her eyes in despair. I frown and softly brush her hair.

"I'm sorry Blake." I tell her quietly.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" A new voice demands, snapping in attention back to the scene: there's a guy dressed in a suit and bowler hat, cane in hand making a wide gesture while he descends the Bullhead's ramp and the White Fang members watch him.

Wait a minute...that's Roman Torchwick. The guy Ruby and Axel said they ran into a month or so back.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" He commands with distain evident in his voice. "This doesn't add up." I state outloud

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake says, she takes a stand and unsheathes Gambol Shroud before walking off the roof's edge.

"Blake!" I call out in shock

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun calls out bellow, Blake makes her rush behind a container from the look of things up here. Shit.

"Sun." I say turning to him, "You stay here. I'm going to go and get Blake out of there before she gets hurt." I tell him, I unfold Waxing and Waning before following in suit of Blake. "Hey wait!" are the last words I hear from Sun as I get behind a different container from Blake's own. Looking around the corner I see Roman berating one White Fang member while holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" He snaps at him, and before the criminal knows it and even me. Blake is behind him with her blade right against his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move!" She commands, in response the White Fang members ready their guns and pull out swords in response.

Time to play hero.

I come out from behind with my shotguns in hand, loading a shot in each I point them toward the soldiers of the White Fang. "I'm pretty sure readying your weapons counts as moving." I sarcastically say coming in the opposite direction of Blake. One half of the soldiers turn around to aim their weapons at me, I shoot Blake a glance in time for a silent conversation.

'Reckless Blake, very reckless.'

'Look who's talking Silas.'

'Fair, but when this is over. I'm going to take away Ninjas of Love from you.'

'So you can see if it's like Geishas of Passion?'

'I-I read it for the plot!'

End conversation.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, love birds." Roman responds, the Soldiers start to come closer and closer to either of us. Creeping in. Then Blake removes her bow to show the cat ears of a Faunus. I merely fire off a warning shot at my approachers' feet.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She asks the group, they lower their weapons in response. Confusion maybe. Roman lets out a laugh in response to it.

"Oh, kid, didn't cha get the memo?" He asks smugly

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

I growl and rush up to him and hold Waxing right up to his chest. "Bullshit!" I hiss

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demands pushing her blade further up the criminal's throat, he looks up and the sound of turbines fill the air again.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation..."

Looking up their's two Bullheads now, in distraction there's an earth-shattering explosion. Blasting me and presumably Blake back.

 **Axel's POV**

The sound of an explosion makes me flinch a bit, looking around I see smoke rising up from where the docks are at.

"Oh God..." I mutter in unease, looking back to Yang, Weiss and Uriah I unsheathe Cerberus. "Go find the police." I tell them, "I'm gonna go and make sure Blake and Silas are alright." With that I run off toward the docks in a hurry.

Be safe. Everyone.

 **Silas' POV**

A bit unfocused from the explosion right now, I think I'll live. One of the Bullheads is aiming toward me, it launches missiles at me. Time to run! I start to run in a circle dodging explosions that hit Dust containers which cause a larger explosion than a normal missile would.

I top and kneel, looking around to see Roman approaching a container. One with Blake possibly behind it. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." He says softly in a taunt

I rush right in front of him and aim Waxing and Waning at him, he looks surprised for a moment before letting out a laugh. "Ohhhhh God..." He wheezes "A doggy protecting a kitty, that's _rich_."

I grin and my weapons transform into axes, "Woof." I charge him right there and unleash a flurry of chops and slashes at him, he either dodges them or blocks them mostly. I land one slash however that sends him tumbling back, when I try and chop again I get blasted by his cane. Sending me flying back through the air a good ten feet, I slam back to the earth on my back and gasp in pain. My vision hazy, ears ringing...I see Torchwick casually walk over to me.

When I see him he has a smile on his face, he then stamps his foot right on my chest...pointing the bottom of his cane right toward my face. Right when I'm about to die however:

A banana peel drops onto Roman's head, he looks up and growls in response.

"Leave them alone!" Someone shouts at him. Sun.

He leaps down from a container above and lands feet-first onto Roman's face, rolling up and getting into a combat stance next to me. He lifts me up and pats my back.

"You alright?" He asks sounding concerned

"I told you to stay back." I growl at him, but I smile afterwards "Thanks."

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya, kid?" Roman sarcastically asks, "And you're not one for dying are ya doggy?"

"And you're one who just _loves_ the sound of his voice, aren't you thugy?" I shoot him back, he gives an evil little grin in response. "Reminded me of a kid I ran into a while back. You got guts I'll give you that..." When he pauses White Fang surround us and stand by the crime boss.

"Guess you want them spilt don't you?"

"Bring it."

The White Fang start to rush the two of us, while I block strikes and blast a number of my attackers back with shotgun blasts. Sun dodges and beating back people with fists and kicks. He pulls out a collapsable staff and switches up the attacks with staff strikes, change is good when it comes to fighting.

I transform my own shotguns into axes and start the process of chopping, hacking and slashing. Sending some back and knocking others to the ground I finish with a knee to the jaw on one to send him back ten feet as a sort of shockwave blasts the rest back.

Another shot pops off from the sound of it, looking around I see just in time as Sun blocks it with his staff. "That's twice now." He says, I give him a frown in response. "What are we playing 'Ass saver'?" I sarcastically ask him.

And once the explosion occurs Blake comes into view and rushes towards Torchwick, "He's mine!" She shouts out before coming in close.

I'm a lucky guy.

 **Axel's POV**

"Come on, come on!" I hiss to myself in worry, "Be alright you two!" Coming around a corner I run into someone...two someones in fact.

"Gotta get go-" we shout out simultaneously, looking at the people it's Ruby and Penny. "Ruby! There you are!" I say in a bit of relief, "Hey Penny." I say waving to her which she responds by waving back.

"Wait. What're you two doing? Where's Roy?"

"I sent Roy to go get you guys! What're _you_ doing?"

"I'm trying to get to Silas and Blake to make sure they're not deaded!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!" She shouts out

"LET'S GET GOING TOGETHER NOW!" I shout back in suggestion

"ALRIGHT THEN LET'S GO!"

The two, no wait- the three of us continue rushing toward the docks, we reach the docks just in time by following the sounds of explosions and fighting and the knocked out White Fang mooks. Ruby and I quickly heading up onto a rooftop, there we see what all is happening:

A cargo crate drops, when it falls Blake dodges by leaping behind it, Silas rolls out of the way, and...well look at that. The monkey kid from friday jumps forward, when he looks up Roman Torchwick is pointing the bottom of his cane at his face.

"Hey!" Ruby calls out, the two turn their attention away from one another and look to where we are. I can even see Roman waving bellow.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" He calls out in a friendly tone before slipping into sarcasm at the end, he then turns his head and he keeps waving. "Tangerine?! This is all just a happy little reunion isn't it!" He calls out mockingly

I smile and wave back, "I'm happy to see you too, you slimy snake!" I call back at him I hold out my hand and teleport his hat into my hand, he feels around on his head in confusion before looking back...even from here he looks absolutely _livid_.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" He shouts out in utter fury, I can't help but smile. "You can have it back!" I call back in a cheerful tone before throwing it to him, "Doesn't suit my style anyway!"

"Ruby, are these people your friends?"

Looking behind Penny is right there, "Not exactly the time!" I tell her

"Penny get back!" Ruby tells her in a lot more concerned tone of voice. The sound of a whistle goes off, looking back just in time to see a shining blast coming toward me. Unlike the first time we met, Roman's blast sends me and Ruby soaring into the air and our weapons away. Landing to the ground with a thud. Penny coming right on time as Roman gives a damn good evil laugh

Shine on Roman Torchwick, you egomaniacal prick.

Penny turns her head to stare him down with a glare, turning to face him down. What the hell is she doing?!

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby pleads holding out a hand

"Get outta here and get help!" I tell her, I don't want her to die. She may be odd but damn it if she isn't nice.

She doesn't look back before speaking, "Don't worry, Ruby and Axel. I'm combat ready!" She says with cheer and confidence. Her backpack opens up like a mechanism, and out comes a single sword. What? And the sword then extends and multiplies itself into several more swords.

 _What_?

Using the blades as wings, Penny leaps from rooftop to rooftop. Throwing three blades out to incapacitate two White Fang mooks right before landing.

If Weiss was here she'd say that she was wrong about her not looking the part of a tournament fighter. And if Roy was here he'd be giddy as I am about seeing this.

She proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning swords against a running attack by one of the White Fang, leaping over a mook with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple members of the organization off their feet.

"I want one." I whisper in amazement with a child-like smile on my face

In the sky three Bullheads show up and start to open fire, but Penny simply forms a shield of blades and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she makes a commanding gesture to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light.

What's gonna happen?! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!

With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall...I think I see a dinosaur fall out of it as well.

Weird.

Looking to the descending wreckage of the Bullhead, it lands in pieces behind Penny. Looks like she turned them into quarters. Penny aims her swords at the Bullhead carrying a Dust container which has two of her blades in it, looks like Penny is...pulling back...tugging the VTOL along with it.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?" Ruby asks in awe, I merely hold onto her beaming. "I have no idea, BUT I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!" I tell her utterly excited

Penny pulls back, and the Bullhead crashes into a stack of crates with a glorious explosion. I can only stand up and applaud

"YOU HAVE MADE MY DAY PENNY! YOU REALLY ARE COMBAT READY!" I cheer for her.

 **Silas' POV, A Bit of Time Afterwards**

After watching Penny mop the floor with the White Fang, Roman managed to get away somehow. I'm guessing by a Bullhead. The cops arrived afterwards along with Roy, right now I'm sitting with Blake, Sun and Ruby on some crates. Axel is debriefing Roy about all of what Penny did. Blake gave a run down to Ruby about her and why she and I ran away.

Soon enough however: Yang, Uriah and Weiss arrive as well. Weiss looks toward the direction of me and Blake for a moment, a calm expression on her face. She walks over to Axel and Roy with Uriah.

Looking on, seems the two are talking. A moment of time later...my teammates approach me. Looking to them they all have blank expressions in their faces, even Roy...it's kind of scary seeing Roy without a smile.

"Silas." Axel says with dispassion evident in his voice

"Look. Guys." I start up, "Blake and I aren't in the White Fang anymore, so whatever you're thinking. It's-" Axel holds up a hand.

"I have something to say to you Silas. A reason I am _very_ disappointed." He says in an utterly cold tone, my heart sinks right down into my stomach. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before bowing my head, time for a tongue lashing.

"Why didn't you save any of them for me?" He whines

What?

I look at my teammates again: Axel is pouting, Roy smiling happily, Uriah grinning. "W-What are you talking about?" I stutter

"You left no White Fang for us to beat down man. Makes me sad you got all the fun." Uriah says shaking his head.

"Y-You're not angry with me?"

"Pffft, water under the bridge!" Roy scoffs

"But I was a terrorist! I had to-"

"Shshshsshuuuuush Si," Axel says in a fatherly tone of voice, smiling warmly. "We're your friends Silas Silver: no matter what." He says utterly firm

I feel my lip quivering, a few tears streaking down my face. "Really? Even knowing who I was?" I ask with my voice cracking.

Roy nods, "That was then. This is now."

"Yeah buddy." Uriah says giving a thumbs up, "Give us a heads up next time you have an earth-shattering revelation to share, 'kay?"

I sigh happily and nod. "You got it."

"Awesome." Axel says, Weiss comes up behind him and gives a tap on the shoulder. Looking behind him for a moment to see her, he nods before turning to us with a sad smile. "Sorry Blake. Sorry Silas...Weiss has some words to say too, not sure what they'll be though." He along with my teammates slowly walk behind her,

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby quickly explains to Weiss. The heiress however ignores her and squares off with me and Blake, a lump forms up in my throat.

"Weiss, I want you to know that Silas and I are no longer associated with the White Fang." Blake says calmly staring her down, "Back when we were with the-"

"Stop!" Weiss interjects, "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you two?" She pauses, " _Twelve_ hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

I look to everyone else, they have worried expressions on their faces.

"I don't care." She says utterly honest, a smile creeping up on Weiss' face.

"Wait what?" I ask in shock

"You don't care?" Blake asks in surprise

"You said you two are not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asks

"No, w-we haven't been since we were younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it." Weiss cuts in to silence her, "All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." She catches herself, looking back to see Sun behind her.

"Someone else." I haven't felt more proud for her at that moment, looking behind her. Everyone is grinning

And looking to Blakey, she has a tear running down her face as she nods. "Of course." She says softly, I smile at her and wipe the tear off her cheek.

"And Silas..." Weiss says, I look to her. "I...I just want to say that, well...that I-"

"Tututututututututut." I interject grinning, I look at her and hold a hand flat out. "Water under the bridge Weiss. You're forgiven."

She smiles and nods

"Yeah! Team RWBY and Team ASUR are back together!" Ruby cheers as she waves her arms around, the eight of us along with Sun gather around.

"One for all and all for one! Woo-hoo!" Roy cheers out pumping his fists into the air

Weiss points a finger at Sun in what may be accusation, "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" She says sternly, Sun lets out a nervous laugh. Uriah nudges him

"Don't worry monkey king. She'll grow on you." He says in honesty

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Ruby asks

"Hmm...I'm sure she's alright. Where ever she is." Axel says in confidence, I smile and shrug

 **Hmm, you are a curiosity. That much is certain.**

A voice in my head speaks...not the Black Dog: this one is more...timeless, ancient, deep, rumbling

 _What...what are you?_

 **That which is not dead may eternally lie. With strange aeons, even death may die.**

 **Third Person POV, Beacon**

Ozpin was watching the live-stream footage of the docks on his Scroll, he closes the video to open up communications with one of his inner circle: the Dusty Old Crow. Qrow Branwen has only one message for him: 'QUEEN HAS PAWNS'

And another from Cain, checking his message was...equally disconcerting: 'NOW WHEN I SAW THE LAMB OPEN ONE OF THE SEALS; AND I HEARD ONE OF THE FOUR CREATURES SAYING WITH A VOICE LIKE THUNDER, "COME AND SEE"'

"Hmm..." This is going to be...complicated

 **Third Person POV, Warehouse**

Roman Torchwick has had a long day: a simple robbery of a metric shit ton of Dust got botched by a bunch of brats! Those mutts of the White Fang can just be utterly useless at times!

Roman makes it over to the table and lays out some contents, sighing out of being utterly wiped out.

Could be worse right?

"How very disappointing, Roman." A woman's voice said.

It always does doesn't it? Roman suddenly turns around and sees his...'associate' a woman in a red dress with flowing black hair, flanking her are a young man with steel-grey hair, and a girl with tanned skin and mint-green hair with blood-red eyes. Oh shit.

"Whoa!" He says in surprise with a nervous chuckle, "I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." He says nervously, the woman gives a wicked smile that would kill if it were possible.

"We were expecting... _more_ from you." She purrs with disappointment evident in her voice, "'We' in this case referring to you perhaps?" A new voice said.

From the shadows come four figures: the Shadowman, a possibly fifteen foot tall mass of muscle, an old man with balding hair and a bushy white beard, and a yellow-robed man with hazel brown eyes, slicked back black hair, and a neatly trimmed beard.

The woman looks to the Shadowman with a frown and sighs, "Why are you here Ash?"

"I'm just here to see Torchwick is all." Ash says in full honesty and a smile on his face, the woman rolls her eyes and groans. "Can't you take your group somewhere else?"

"Awwwww, you wound me Cinder!" He says with melodrama, "You would say such a _terrible_ thing to your brother? Your own flesh and blood?" He shakes his head and sighs, "You truly are heartless."

"Is there another reason why you're here?" Cinder Fall asks her brother

"Why yes! I just came here to say this order." Ash looks toward the robbed man, "Schwarz. I want you to hunt down the kids...break their spirits." He then gives a sinister smile

"Better to let them suffer unending then to kill them painfully." He whispers, Schwarz nods. "As you wish."

"And remember sister!" Ash says holding up his index finger, "The idea is to not have a plan that secures your victory. But make sure the plan opens it up, to where _all_ roads lead to victory."

Cinder scoffs, "That being said. We were expecting more from you Mr. Torchwick."

Roman lets out a laugh before snapping back at her, "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

"He is right you know. Faunus are as useless as parasites." Ash chides, Cinder promptly ignores him and lets out a dark chuckle.

"And you will continue to do so." She says, summoning a fireball in hand and stepping forward. "We have _big_ plans for you, Roman. All we ask is..." She pauses for a moment and smiles, "a little cooperation."

 **(Phew! Nearly 8,000 words? My biggest chapter yet! Thanks for reading this, remember to review, follow, favorite, all of that jazz involving this story if you liked it. Please do so...I don't want to sound like a Youtuber as I keep writing this story.)**


	30. Chapter 29

**(Well after what I did in the pervious chapter, time for some...cool down chapters. Because that took a LOT out of me. Just sending out a few chapters before I get into Volume 2 stuff. But anyways! On with the story)**

 **High VOLTage**

So how long has it been since the little 'our friends are terrorists' deal? Five days? I honestly can't keep track of time at times. It would be nice to have something to tell time...why not get a watch you ask? Too expensive.

But right now, there needs to be a bit of down time.

"So what's something we could do today?" I mutter to myself, while everyone else is asleep I'm trying to wrap my mind around something to do. I sigh and flop to the floor, "Why can't I think of something?" I mumble closing my eyes a bit.

"A penny for your thoughts, my boy?"

I open an eye to see Cheshire with a wide, toothy smiles. His red eyes glowing ever so slightly

"Hey Chesh." I mumble before opening up my other eye, he flicks his tail and climbs up to lay down on my chest. "Hello Axel. Still angry with me?" He asks sounding a bit sad

I frown at him, "You _should_ have told us about Blake and Silas you know buddy."

Cheshire turns his head, "I did not know Ms. Belladonna was a member that's for sure...but I did know Silas was." He says truthfully

"Why's that?" I ask

"He has a White Fang mask on him, I presumed he has had _some_ correlation to it."

I shrug a bit, "Hey. Even though they're a group of near-genoicdal terrorists with a raging hate-boner for humanity: they have cool masks."

Cheshire gives a frown at me, "What? Not my fault that they look kick ass Cesh. And it's not like they're _actually_ made from Grimm you know."

"I'd rather not be dealing with them." He sighs, "Want me to show you the mask?"

"Of course."

"One moment." Cheshire climbs off me and strolls off, coming back with a tan-white mask in his mouth that looked like a demon: horns curling from the forehead, red markings around the eyes, and something else added...painted on in fact, a demonic grin of sharp teeth.

Creepy.

"Yeesh. I thought Silas was just a calm and collected guy." I mutter to myself, Silas said he didn't kill for the White Fang in his days but...I wonder. Cheshire strolls back and puts away the mask.

"I suspect that there's something... _odd_ with him."

"Really?" Why's that?"

"I...I should show you." He says shuddering, he strolls off again. I can only fear for what Chesh is about to show me, he comes back and in his book this time is a book. The back possibly due to it being blank save a sticker on it.

What?

I take the book out of Chesh's mouth and look to the front art showing figures of two ladies in kimonos watching a sunset, "'Geishas of Passion'...might as well give it a read." I mumble to myself. And I open up to the first page.

 **One Hour Later**

I was trembling in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I was only stuttering out one word in a mad chant:

"L-L-Lewd."

I felt like I was burning alive right now, fire wrapped around me like a security blanket. And I had thoughts of plenty of things that made fires: matches, lighters, flint, lightning. Fires seem so pretty right now. The heat, the orange glow, don't get close now! You'll burn yourself!

I hear a knock on the door, who could that be? Pyrrha?

I get up from my corner and open the door, not Pyrrha.

The girl has baggy hazel colored eyes and ratty light brown hair reaching her shoulders and brushing over a beaded necklace with a yin-yang symbol on it, she's dressed in a scarlet long-sleeve shirt and shorts with a beanie on her head, oddly enough she's wearing sandals. Another odd thing about her is little whisker-like marks on her smiling face.

"'Sup." She says in a polite, friendly tone of voice. I squint at her and tilt my head to the side.

"Who're you?" I ask a bit bluntly, her smile widens a bit shaking her head. "That's a bit rude don't you think?"

"Like knocking on someone's door near six in the morning?" I ask her, she shrugs slightly. "Six o'clock has been gone for thirty minutes now."

 _Again!_ It happened again!

I sigh and shake my head, "Sorry. Staying up messes around with my internal clock and all."

She grins and crosses her arms, "Partying all night?" She asks plainly. I snort and shake my head, "I wish. Last week for me was an utter shitstorm, but I'm planning on doing something fun today."

"Of course. Gotta take a break at some point eh?"

"Yep...what's your name? I kinda like you already, in a friend way of course."

"Don't worry, I know: name's Ahri Vermilion. How 'bout you?"

"Axel Lind."

The two of us shake hands, solid grip on the girl. "So how's Beacon treating you?" I ask a bit tired still, she simply shrugs. "Could be better, could be worse. Though I am still a bit new here along with my team...mind telling us about the place? Show us where the class rooms are and such?" She asks with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

I sigh and nod, "You better not trick me or some shit."

"Nahhhh, I'm not a bitch like that. No worries." She says truthfully, well well looks like I have someone to show around. Hmmm...the beanie is throwing me off, is this girl pulling a Blake? Time to find out.

"Hey uh, before we do that I need to throw on some clothes...a jacket at least."

"Alright so-"

" _And_ I need you to take off your beanie."

She frowns and raises an eyebrow, "Whyyyy?..." She asks sounding a bit suspicious. "Hey, just checking something."

She sighs and pulls the beanie off of her head, revealing two fox ears on her head. She was pulling a Blake, huh. Thanks paranoia!

"There. Happy?" She asks a bit annoyed

"Very actually." I say truthfully, "But I'm a bit annoyed you tried hiding it."

"I wasn't actually hiding it but...how'd you know?"

"It's...it's a long story." I say rubbing the back of my neck, "Now one moment." I say closing the door. I put on my longcoat and pop a few joints before sighing and meeting back with Ahri who is idly tossing her beanie in hand.

"Alright. Ready for me to show you around this place?" I ask, she shrugs. "Are you ready?"

"Not really. No..."

She gives a grin and pats my shoulder, "Tough luck." She says happily, I frown at her and cross my arms. "I can tell already you're a pain in the ass."

"I was thinking the _exact_ same thing."

I laugh a bit and shake my head before heading out the door, "They're right around the corner here. C'mon." Ahri says race-walking down the hallway. Odd girl, but interesting none the less. I follow her and around the corner she's standing with three different people, a guy and two girls:

The guy has a grin on his face, he has spiky baby blue hair and hazy grey eyes with a headband around his forehead, he's dressed in a...jarring to say the least get-up. As it's a short-sleeved shirt with a high-colad that is pink and black along with sweat pants and sneakers that are the same color pattern. I feel like I need to vomit from seeing it.

The first girl is fully dressed like a knight, shining white armor with red and details. She has a neutral expression on her face, aquamarine hair that's tied into pigtails with blue eyes. And I mean a _bright_ blue, I'm talking about nearly white. Still more color in her eyes than Fox.

And the other girl seems more...timid, looking down at her feet. Shy from the looks of it, she has gray colored hair worn in braids covered by a hood and lime green eyes, she's wearing a yellow vest and cargo pants with a bulky orange jacket over it zipped up to the point it's covering her neck. Note to self: girl probably is great at camouflage in fires.

Fires...ohhhh yessss.

"Well! Looks like we now have a tour guide!" The guy with spiky blue hair says enthusiastically

"You're welcome for that." Ahri says a bit plainly, "Everyone. Meet Axel Nolastname, our guide for taking us around the school."

I frown at her, "It's Lind...Axel Lind. You forget already?" I shoot her back, she merely looks at me and shrugs.

"Nice to meet you guy." The blue-haired guy speaks again, "Name's Oreno Orchid." He says proudly with his thumb pointing at his chest. Orchid?

I snigger a bit which gets me a sour look from flower-boy. "What's funny eh? Is it a joke?"

"You're name." I say between laughs

"What about it?"

"Oreno _Orchid_?"

"I smell nice don't I?!" He snaps

I sigh and shake my head, "Whatever floats your boat friend. Nice to meet you." I say a bit more friendly this time. He shrugs and gives a smile, "You too man." His face then turns dark again for a moment, "But _never_ laugh about my name. Alright?" He warns

I hold my hands up and nod.

"Aaaaaanyways." The girl in armor says stepping in, "Nice to meet you. Name's Leah Lilliana, but just call me Lily or Lil." She says casually

"You got it." I say with a salute, looking to the other girl she's just fidgeting there. "You...you wanna tell me your name?" I ask her, she looks up

"Huh?" Her face then lights up and nods, "S-Sorry, I was just thinking. I'm Tulip...Tulip Talulah." She says quietly.

"Hmmm..." I cup my chin and point in order: Ahri, Oreno, Lily and Tulip.

"Team VOLT?" I ask

Ahri gives a smirk and nods, "Yup. That's us."

"Alright." I say clapping my hands together, "Time for me to show you all around."

I lead the four down the hallway and reach the main area where some of the class rooms are at.

"Alright, first two doors are History and Grimm Study classes." I say pointing to the doors on either side, "History teacher's name is Oobleck...call him Doctor Oobleck, also he's speedier than a jet hopped up on adrenaline and every drug your feeble minds can comprehend that can make someone go faster. I can only guess Oobleck is able to move at light-speed if given adrenaline."

"Uh-huh..." I get from the group

"Grimm studies class is where you study Grimm, teacher's name is Port. Like his name says he's kind of fat...I pray that you don't say it around him though, also ladies keep to the back because he thinks he can woo ladies even though he may end up having a heart-attack at any second. Also has an ego that if it was made into a building, it may very well be his face made of gold and tears then made to ten times the scale of the whole world."

I move up and VOLT follows behind, "Next two classes are my personal favorites: Huntsman Survival Tactics, and Weapons class." I say a bit happily, I get to talk about the Gentleman and the Survivalist

"Soooooo who're the teachers for those?" Ahri pipes in curiously

"Survival tactics is Peach who will go into a rant that may or may not cause you to break down into tears or give you PTSD. Your millage may vary. Cool lady all in all actually. Possibly a tad insane. And swears more than a drunken sailor"

"And for weapons is Scale, gentlemanly of gentlemen with an umbrella. Also don't piss him off or else he will either cause a storm of cursing that makes the aforementioned Peach seem like the most innocent of babies."

I look to them and smile, "Now! Any questions?" I ask

They all look to be grimacing a bit, "Yeah uh...why are the teachers descriptions you gave are like that?" Lily asks squinting her eyes

I smile and wrap an arm around her neck with a hand stretched out, "Because I am _great_ at descriptions." I whisper

"But-"

" _Great_ , at descriptions." I cut her off with a grin on my face.

Looking to the others they all have different expressions: Ahri looks a bit amused, Oreno is squinting his eyes at me like he's trying to figure me out, and Tulip looks a bit nervous. Looking back to Lily...she's out of my grip.

And she's standing next to me frowning and with arms crossed.

"Well that's my way of guiding you guy and gals through the school. Have a good one." I say walking off, "Hold on."

"Hm?"

I look back to see the four of them smiling a bit, even Tulip. Ahri steps forward with a clenched fist

"Tell us about some of the teams too."

I sigh and shrug, "Fine. I'll give a quick run down, there's Team R-W-B-Y, Team J-N-P-R, Team C-F-V-Y, Team C-R-D-L, and my own team: Team A-S-U-R. Figure out the pronunciations." I quickly say

"Ruby, Juniper, Coffee? Cardinal? And Azure? Is that the pronunciation there?" Lily asks curiously, I grin and give a thumbs up. "Nice job."

"Mind if you and us spar?" Ahri asks confidently.

I raise an eyebrow, "Me and you four? That's hardly fair is it?" I dryly ask

"Nuh-uh, I mean your team and ours." She explains

"Riiiiiight." I drawl with a laugh, "We can do it in Scale's classroom, gonna have to ask my team. So, catch you all later."

And in order of their team they share goodbyes.

"See you soon."

"Keep safe!"

"Come back now alright?"

"F-Farewell."

I wave and head on back to the dorm. When I arrive and open up the door, everyone is wide awake. Roy playing around with what looks like a top, Blake reading a book, Silas and Uriah playing cards, and Ruby sitting on her bunk idly swinging her legs back and forth, no Yang...huh.

" _There_ you are." Weiss says, "Where've you been?"

"I gave a tour to a team that's apparently new here. VOLT." I say

"Oh? What're they like Axel?" Ruby asks curiously

"They're..." Odd? "People." I say holding my hands up in surrender, "They actually want to spar with us. So guys wanna do it?"

"I'm up for it." Uriah says waving a hand

"Count me in!" Roy pipes in

"Yeah why not." Silas says with a shrug

"Perfect!" I cheer out, "Also I want to say Silas: you're a degenerate."

He looks at me a bit curious, "Why are you saying that?"

"I found one of your books." I gravely say, I crumble to the ground and clutch my head. "It was so... _so_ lewd." I shakily breath out

"What are you doing going through my stuff?" He asks sounding shocked

"C-C-C-Chesh showed me." I stutter out

"Wasn't me!" He says in defense, "Well...maaaaybe it was? Don'tskinmeplease."

I sigh and shake my head before standing up and throwing off my jacket onto a chair, "Well to get rid of the thoughts of lewdness, I'm taking a shower." I say walking to the bathroom door.

"Uhhhh, I wouldn't go in there Y-"

I end up blocking out Ruby's advice and opening the door and see Yang toweling off...her hair, not her body. She looks dumbstruck and her face is beet red, mine probably is too what with seeing her naked and all.

I slowly close the door and turn around: Weiss is clutching the bridge of her nose, Ruby looks with a fake smile on her face saying 'You're ok, I won't cause horrible injuries due to you seeing my big sister naked', Silas has a small and smug grin on his face, Blake is still reading, Roy looks at me with a blank expression and wide eyes, and Uriah covering his mouth.

"I tried to tell ya." Ruby says with a shrug, "Yang was taking a shower."

"Yep...I know now..."

"Wanna call _me_ the degenerate now?" Silas asks with his grin wide

"Oh bite me, you color-blind mutt." I spit back at him

I can hear Cthugha snicker in my mind,

 _You too, you gigantic fart of flames_

 **(I just remembered that I forgot to mention the joke for Trial By Fire, Joan of Arc getting burned at the stake. Also while I'm at it, Ahri is in reference to 'Reynard the Fox'. Well that be all! Keep on reading and the like.)**


	31. Chapter 30

**(Let there be more! More chapters! Sorry about it taking so long, writer's block hit me like a truck.)**

 **Practice Makes Perfect**

You know how the idea of an unstoppable force meets an immovable object is sometimes able to devolve into an argument? Take a third option and say the two things just gave up and decided to hang out.

But I'm off topic already aren't I?

Teams ASUR and RWBY are making their way to Scale's class, while I'm trying not to spill my spaghetti due to seeing Yang's...womanly parts. After me, Silas, Uriah and Roy got our weapons we started making our way there for sparing with VOLT

"Soooo, have you seen their weapons yet?" Ruby asks curiously, I haven't gotten to see VOLT's weapons at all. So it could be interesting.

"Nope, no idea what they'll be using really." I reply

"Well isn't that great, we'll be fighting basically blind." Uriah mutters, Roy pats his shoulder. "Then we'll just have to hear!" Ever the optimist

When we arrive to the class, I open up the door and see the three girls and one guy standing around on the circular arena. I see Ahri's ears perk before looking to us with a smile.

"And here they are!" She says happily before scanning between us, she flinches for a moment before speaking again "So who're the ladies?" She asks

"This here ladies and...gentle _man_ , is team RWBY." I say pointing to them, the four them wave.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ruby." Rubes introduces herself

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Weiss gives a curtsy "I'm Weiss."

"I'm Blake." Our Feline Faunus friend introduces herself with a roll of her shoulders

"Name's Yang." The dear blonde brawler says with a wave. Ahri tilts her head a bit when Yang introduces herself

"Well nice to see we have some people watching, makes things more fun." Ahri says, "Anyway! I'm Ahri, and with me are Oreno Orchid, Lily and Tulip."

"How's it going?"

"'Sup."

"Hello."

I wave to the three again and they wave back to me, "C'mon gents, introduce yourselves." I say holding out my hands dramatically. "Is it _just_ Lily or is there more to your name?" Uriah asks plainly, Weiss giving a light smack to the head...possibly light...I don't know.

Silas gives a nod, "Silas. Glad to meet you."

"I'm Uriah."

"Roy Indigo, or if you want: Royboy." My friends introduce themselves

"Well, glad to meet you all." Ahri says smiling, "So. Who wants up first?" She asks pointing her thumb back.

Let's see, looking to the guys they all seem eager to get started.

"Any volunteers?" I ask looking at either one of them

"Oh! Oh!" Roy starts up waving his hand around, "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Looks like we got our first guy ready to fight." I say gesturing to the tinkerer, "Come on up there Roy."

He gives a salute and jumps up onto the arena, the rest of us besides VOLT take seats ready to watch the fight go down. After a few moments Ahri, Oreno and Lily come up with us leaving Roy and Tulip on the stage.

Wait, Tulip? This is going to be interesting.

"Soooo what do you have for weapons? Or a weapon?" Roy asks

"O-Oh! One moment." Tulip speaks before slipping on a pair of gloves leather gloves, and at the tips of the fingers are wires that gleam from the light.

This ought to be a great match. Bet Ruby and Roy are geeking out already over wires

 **Roy's POV**

Wires? I like this already! Time to get thinking up a strategy, the wires are more than likely razor sharp. Could it have Dust some how? No idea, but things are getting to be E-X-C-I-T-I-N-G!

"Hey uhhh guys? A moment before you both start swingin'." The girl Ahri speaks up, I look to her at the desks and cock my head. "Yeah?"

"We should keep this short and sweet, so five minutes each for our fights...and let's try to not destroy the room."

"Of course!" Tulip says sounding enthusiastic, I give a salute and nod. I turn back to my opponent and enter a crouched stance.

"You're ready right?" I ask curiously, she nods in response

"That I am."

"Aaaaaaaaaand..." Axel starts up with a pause at the end, "BEGIN!"

The moment he says that, the sounds of 'thwips' fill up the air and those wires start to strike quickly across my armor, I move out of the way quickly. Looking to my armor...there's scratches and gashes across it where the arms are.

Looks like I was right about the wires being sharp. Alright what are somethings about wire? They're metal...oh, now the plan is in place

I rush forward to try and get in a few strikes, or at least let her think that. There are more wire strikes before they wrap around my arms and legs, Tulip clenching her hands into tight fists from the looks.

"Are you ready to stop fighting now?" She asks, I shake my head. "Why?"

"Because what I am about to do may be...shocking."

"Wha-"

I cut her off with a bit of Semblance use. Causing lighting to course through the wires and electrocute her, only to stun of course. Crackles of electricity fill up the air as arcs of it go down the wires and toward her hands.

She ends up turning stiff for a moment, I stop letting out more lightning. Once it's done she falls flat on her back. " _Ohm_ my god Roy!" Yang cheers out, with everyone but Axel groaning out "That was a _shocking_ turn of events! The fight was _electric_! I-"

Ahri cuts her punicane by putting her hand over her mouth, "Please...stop...no more." She says exhausted

Oh Yang.

 **Axel's POV**

Guess they don't like puns.

Yang moves Ahri's hand away from her mouth with a bit of annoyance on her face, "Let me have my fun Foxy. Alright?"

The fox Faunus sighs and looks at me, "Is she usually like this?"

"Pretty much."

Her face goes a bit blank with a frown for a moment, "Oh...joy..." She says dully. "I'm right here you know." Yang interrupts. Ahri merely looks at her with a wry smile, "I know, juuuust wanna get my point across."

"Can we come up now?"

I look over at Roy who's standing next to Tulip with his helmet off. "Yeah come on up."

The two nod and come up and take their seats, congratulating one another and talking about some other general things. Nice to see that.

"Alright, who's up next?" I ask

"I'll do it." Lily says a bit excited, "And I call Uriah as my opponent."

Really?

Looking at Uriah along with everyone else, he seems a bit sleepy and quite frankly bored. He looks over at Lily and yawns, "Alright...go on down there I'll catch up."

She shrugs and heads on down to the arena, once down there she pulls out a handle with a large circle around it. She flicks her thumb and soon it extends out into a long lance, colored black.

"Ooooo, this should be interesting." I say to myself a bit excited

"Well! I'm waiting!" She shouts out, Uriah stands up and stretches before walking down there himself. "Alright." He says sounding a bit tired before pulling out his Tools of Trade, "Let's get started."

"What is this?!" Lily asks a bit...angry?

"What's what?"

"Those! You brought guns here?!"

"Yeah...so?..."

"Only a heathen would bring a gun to a sword fight." She chides, Uriah merely snorts.

"And only a moron would bring a sword to a gun fight." He shoots back before pausing, " _And or_ a lance." He finished

I hear Weiss chuckle a bit, I look back at her with a wry smile on my face and a raised eyebrow. She looks at me a bit odd, "What?"

"Ah, nothing Snow Pea. It's nothing."

Looking back at the arena the two take a stance, "Let's go!" Lily says enthusiastically before charging with a thrust of the Lance. However Uriah dodges out of the way causing her to miss

"Time for my turn at this." He says as his revolvers transform into knives, Uriah darts forward and the two clash. Sword and knives, slashing and stabbing at one another, the sounds of metal clanging and rasping of the blades scrapping against one another when they lock.

The fight is...is a lot like a waltz. Who'd have thought either one was a dancer?

With another blade lock, Uriah breaks it and takes a backflip away from Lily. The two of them are panting.

"You're pretty good Cheater!" She says in a friendly tone

"Not too bad yourself O Knight." He replies

"But I think it's time I end our game." She says, "Did you know my lance is also a cannon?"

Wait...what? A cannon?

"IIIIII...didn't know that, actually." He replies a bit awkwardly

"Well you do now!" Lily cheers out, and with a loud bang she accelerates forward...and ends up hanging from her lance as she's stuck it in the wall.

Wow. Good job.

"You...you alright there?" Uriah asks

"I'm fine! What? I don't feel embarrassed by this right now! You do!"

"Want me to at least get you down?..."

There's a moment of silence before there's a sigh. "Ok...and help me get out Longinus too."

"Well that was..." Yang starts up

"Anti-climatic?" I dully ask

"Yep. Sure was."

"On that note. I'll go now!" Oreno exclaims standing up, "You there!" He says pointing. Looking at where he's pointing, it's Silas. He looks lazily toward him with a bored expression on his face.

"Who? Me?"

"Yeah, you and me! What you say?"

"Hmm...I think'll pass. I'm not really-"

"Come ooooon, just once! That's all that matters, just wanna see if you can beat me." Orchid says a bit cockily with a grin on his face, Silas sighs

"Alright."

Oreno lets out a cheer and slides down the railing before coming up onto the arena. Silas stands up, Blake giving him a pat on the leg. "Good luck."

"Thanks Blakey."

"Go get him Si." I tell him, he replies with a nod before walking down the stairs and coming up to the arena and face opposite of Oreno. He then pulls out a pair of bayonets, holding them up to form a cross.

"You ready?"

Silas unfolds Waxing and Waning, "You got it."

"Alright, let's g-"

"Wait!" Ahri speaks out a bit...frightened? Looking at her, she seems to be shaking somewhat. "Something wrong?" Ruby asks curiously

"U-Ummm...i-i-it's nothing! I-I'm fine Ruben!"

"Ruby."

"Ruby! R-Right, right." She stutters out with a nervous laugh, wait...she was acting strange around Silas. He told us about what things were like when he and Blake were in the White Fang, wasn't there one that he scared off?

"Ahri?"

She turns her attention over to me, "What is it?"

"I have a question."

"Aaaaaand?"

"Were you in the White Fang at some point?"

She visibly flinches and gets a bit pale

"Axel! What kind of question is that?" Weiss scolds

"No no...he's uh, he's right to question." Ahri interrupts sheepishly, "I...yeah. I was."

"What?" Silas and Blake ask a bit shocked, Ahri turns her attention over to Silas for a moment. "You remember that one you scared off before going back to your village one day?"

"Wait...that was _you_?"

"Mhm...surprise." She says waving, "And before you all say anything: I turned over a new leaf. I wanna have a chance to help out, make up for the stuff I did back then."

There's silence for a good long moment, but then someone speaks up. "Alright then, no going evil on us now." Tulip says

"You know it. How about you guys? Lil? Oreno?"

"Wellllll. I'm fine with it."

"Here here."

Wait what?

"Well, glad to see that you all are pretty accepting. Weiss here wasn't _exactly_ happy with the news...she actually thought we were still with them." Silas butts in

"I said I was sorry!" Snow Pea says a bit annoyed, he merely giggles. "I'm just giving you grief Schnee! You're fine, she's fine, everything is pretty fine."

"But back on topic." he turns his attention back to Oreno, "Let's go flowerboy."

Uh-ooooooh

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Oreno rushes forward with a roar...and ends up getting tripped by Silas. Sending him scuttling across, Silas then walks over to him and locks his head in-between either of the blades.

"Temper temper." He says shaking his head before folding his axes back up and putting them at his sides, he picks Oreno back up and pats him on the shoulder. "Learn to control it, next time we fight you may very well win. Right?"

"I-..." He sighs with a nod, "Yeah alright."

The two come back up the stairs and take seats, Blake actually smiling at Silas. Well with three each from us down...that just means one thing.

"You ready to enter the fray?" Ahri asks, I look at her and flash a grin. "Ladies first." She gives a grin back before making her way down the steps. I stand out of my seat and follow right behind, Yang giving some words of encouragement along the way.

Once me and Ahri are up on the arena, she flashes a smile. "You ready to get started?" She asks pulling out two hook swords and taking a crouched stance, I pull out Cerberus and take the same stance.

"Let's dance."

I'm unprepared when Ahri unleashes a rapid barrage of slashes, however in the middle of it I knock her back with a swing of Cerberus. She lands on her feet, crouching down as though ready to pounce...a sinister grin on her face.

I rush her and try to land an overhead swing to no avail as she leaps over me, kicking my back to cause me to double over onto the ground. Damnit, she's trained...pretty well in fact.

Gotta ask that question once we're done fighting. But back to the matter at hand

She's circling around like a tiger ready to pounce on it's unaware prey. She makes another quick dash, I'm ready this time: as she swings down her blades with a grunt I hold up mine just in time to keep them there. She chuckles a bit

"Not bad, not bad at all guy...but you've gotta do a _lot_ more to win here." She says straining with effort, I flash a wicked grin.

"Oh I got plenty more."

"Show me then."

"...Wrong choice."

With a twist, Cerberus transforms from a sword to a scythe. Once it happens I twirl it to break the weapon lock causing Ahri to leap back, a curious look on her face. Time to show off I guess: I spin the scythe in my hand from side to side, over head, and in front of me before ending with a quick slash at the ground causing a few sparks to fly.

"Round two?" I ask

"You better believe it."

We charge again, this time me and Ahri having a struggle to break through a storm of parries and counterattacks happening for one another. In between this Ahri does a sweep which I counter by spinning my scythe, this causes her arms to twist up before her whole body starts spinning like a crocodile in a death-spin.

However I get a swift hit to the side of my ribs, Aura shield preventing injury but I'm knocked back a few feet. I need to move back, get something together now.

I focus on moving back five feet and...nothing...my Semblance isn't working.

"You tried it...didn't you?" Ahri asks standing back up, "Using your Semblance. Didn't work did it?"

"How would you know?" I ask

She merely smiles, "I'll tell you once we're done fighting. Now; let's keep going."

I grin, "Well since you got one trick up your sleeve, time for me to show one myself."

And with that I rush in with a rocket-propelled scythe slash, while Ahri does block the blade just in time she gets sent flying back. No playing around now.

Let's end this.

Another one accelerates me forward and this time, catches the fox Faunus in the pole of it. One quick rotation and I stop it to let inertia skitter across the arena toward the edge. I smile to myself in triumph, Cerberus returning back to it's sword state and I put it in my sheathe.

I head over to Ahri and grab her hand, "Good fight. Don't you think?" I see her grin and I pull her up

"Yup. That got the blood flowing."

I smirk and pat her back, "Alright! Fun day all in all." I speak up

"Awww damn it! We missed it!" Uriah complains, "I blame the lance for this!"

"Don't you _dare_ blame Longinous!" Lily snaps

"Children, no fighting." I sternly speak

"What he said. Or else you get to be in the time out corner." Ahri chimes in with a bit of motherly sounding wisdom

After a bit of brief exchanges and congratulations we start filing out, Roy and the guys heading back to the dorm for some rest. Roy also mentioning he's going to add something to Dragon, whatever he's got for the power-armor may be one of four things: awesome, stupid, awesomely stupid, or stupidly awesome. Ruby along with Weiss and Blake are coming with them, Yang keeping around me to probably shit-talk Ahri.

I'm just gonna talk with the fox Faunus about who the hell taught her how to fight, she's good. Just me, Yang and Ahri hanging around the door to Scale's room

"You put up a pretty good fight out there Foxy."

"Thanks. I'm not bad, not a master...but not bad at all." Ahri speaks a bit humbly

"So Ahri, what happened with my Semblance there."

"What're you talking about Axel?" Yang asks

"I tried using it but it seemed to...I dunno, not work."

"Ahhhhh, _that_ my dear Goldensparkle and Insomniac. Is _my_ Semblance: Nullification." Ahri states with a nod and a grin, "Really?" I ask, "That's pretty coooool."

"Mhm. Only limit is that I can only be able to focus it onto one target, so I kinda suck when fighting multiple opponents...but! That's why there's teammates! To hold the line and the like."

Yang snorts, the fox Faunus gives a harsh glare at her. "Something funny?"

"Nah, it's nothing."

"ANYWAAAAY." I start back up with a sigh to interrupt, "Have you been trained? Because you're a solid fighter."

"I have been trained...mentor is a 'sink or swim' kind of teacher. Know what I mean?"

"Ah, riiight. What's his or her name?" I ask curiously, Ahri holds up a finger

"A lady." She says a bit quiet, "Her name is Raven Branwen." She states

My blood runs cold on hearing that name, a lump in my throat preventing me from speaking. Yang however...looks positively _shocked_

" _ **What**_?"

 **(And there you have it. How was this chapter for you? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Interesting?)**


	32. Chapter 31

**(After all that time away, it's time I get back into the swing of things...soon.)**

 **A Fool's Moon**

I would just like to say right now, I'm in a bit of a transfix. Ahri just told me and Yang the name of her mentor, Raven Branwen:

And right now Yang seems a bit shocked still, and is questioning Ahri right now.

"What can you tell me about her?" She asks inquisitively Ahri holds her hands up in surrender, "Hold on Goldensparkle. I can't exactly tell you tha-"

"Where is she then?" Yang asks this time with some anger in her voice

"Yang?" I try butting in, "If she doesn't know then-" she turns her gaze back at me with a scowl which cuts me off mid-sentence

"She knows, Axel." She says sternly before going back to Ahri who looks visibly nervous, "I just wanna find out how much."

I'm a bit scared by this, mostly because I rarely ever see Yang this serious before. But since this is about Raven...this is important.

"J-Just calm down." Ahri stutters a bit, "I don't."

"Tell me something already!"

"I don't know where she is!" Ahri snaps back with her teeth barred, a cornered animal can be dangerous. "And why the hell would you care anyway?!"

I can see golden embers flake from Yang's hair, and see her eyes go from lilac purple to a bright red. Oh no.

" **BECAUSE SHE'S MY MOTHER!** " Yang explodes into her, Ahri is taking aback: eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, and slightly shaking. I sadly frown and put a hand on Yang's shoulder causing her to snap her head toward my direction.

She looks so... _angry_.

The kind of anger that comes from being a scared and sad child who wants to lash out. I whisper half afraid and half worried, "Yang..."

Her expression softens up as she closes her eyes, with a sigh she returns back to normal. Opening them back up her expression is forlorn.

"Axel...I snapped didn't I?"

I nod, Yang shakes her head and looks back at Ahri.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out like that, I-"

"Yang." Ahri cuts in holding up a hand to stop. "I understand your anger over this. I'll tell you what I can, but..." She pauses for a good ten seconds, "I'm not exactly the most _reliable_ source of information."

Yang gives a tiny smile and pats her shoulder. "Better than nothing. You can tell me Ahri."

I feel at ease now, I thought I was going to go into a full blown brawl. Thankfully it didn't happen

"I guess I should leave...private matter and all." I speak up with a chuckle, Yang nods. "You can if you want. But it'd be nice of you to stick around if you could."

Hearing that I cup my chin...what the hell.

"Yeah, alright. I'll listen."

Yang gives a grin and nods before turning her attention to Ahri, "Alright...lay it on me."

Ahri nods

"Well, when I met her I was trying to lay low due to Silas ah...'convincing' me to drop out of it. Turns out a few guys were hired to kill me by order of one Adam Taurus."

This story is already interesting, in a 'Well shit's going from zero to a hundred instantly' kind of interesting.

"I was set up in an old apartment for a while, when one day..." She pauses for a solid minutes before speaking again in a low tone of voice, "Boom."

"'Boom'? What do you mean 'Boom'?" I ask a bit confused

Ahri rolls her eyes, "Boom as in there was an explosion."

Me and Yang flinch

"I got knocked unconscious...for the most part anyway." She says with a roll of her shoulders, "Vision was spotty and my ears were ringing, I could hear the two guys who came for me congratulate one another on a job well done." Her expression turns into a sour scowl, "Like hunters killing a deer." She angrily spits

Her expression softens up.

"Anyway," she sighs "those two injected me with somethin'...looking back it was probably some paralysis serum, drug, whatever you wanna call it. But one thing's for sure I couldn't move a muscle."

"That's...I don't know what to say." I speak up in shock

"Geez, are...are you alright?" Yang asks with concern in her voice, Ahri just shrugs.

"Hey. I knew something bad was going to happen since I left the White Fang, and this was it...now where was I again? Oh. Right." She clears her throat, "So no shit there I was, either about to get killed by fire burning me to a crisp or the smoke taking the oxygen out of my lungs...and that's when _She_ showed up. Making her way through the burning hallway, dressed in armor and a mask...I honestly thought she was another assassin sent to kill me."

"Well that didn't happen, now did it?" I sarcastically ask crossing my arms

"Who knows, she could be a ghost." Yang butts in, I snicker a bit.

"Boooooooooo~" Ahri sounds waving her arms around, the three of us laugh a bit. "But anyways: she was looking around the place, whenever she looked over at me Raven made a slow stride toward me. I was panicking, however she lifted me up over her shoulder and...opening up some kind of portal she took me to an open field. There she said she knew all of what I did during my good 'ol time at the White Fang, she said she didn't care and offered to train me. I took it up of course."

"Huh..." Yang starts up, "Are you sure you don't know where she is?" She asks, unlike before she sounds more calm and collected. Ahri sighs and shakes her head

"Sorry Yang, no clue. And even if I did though I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why?"

"My time with her around others shown that she's not exactly a...'people person' if you catch my meaning."

Yang bows her head a bit, "Oh."

I pat her back, "I'm sure that she cares about you Angel. I mean...she's got too right?"

She smiles a bit and cocks her head back up, "Guess you're right there."

"Get a room." Ahri groans

I give a sour look at the fox Faunus, "Oh shut up."

Yang sniggers while Ahri just rolls her eyes

"Well, see you around Ahri." Yang says with a small wave, me and her start to walk off. "Hey Yang!" Ahri calls out

"Yeah?!" Yang calls back

"You look a lot like her you know, Raven. Just minus being blonde and having purpleish eyes."

 **Third Person POV**

As Blake was making her way back to the dorm she heard a voice, farther away from any human would hear.

Gotta enjoy enhanced senses.

"Blake?" Someone asks, she snaps her attention to Roy who's standing around a corner. "Are you coming."

"I'll be there in a moment. Just uh...gotta handle something." She replies

Roy smiles, "Oh! Could I come with you?" He asks cheerful as ever

Blake puts a finger to her lips in thought, after a moment she nods.

Roy beams and walks over to the feline Faunus in a faux-human disguise. Blake slightly frowns a bit causing him to raise an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I honestly don't understand it." She sighs

"Understand what?"

"How you can be so...happy...optimistic, the world isn't always the brightest. There's things like hate, envy, greed-"

"What are you getting to Blake?" Roy asks innocently, un-intendedly cutting her off. She frowns a bit and shakes her head.

"Sorry, got sidetracked." She mutters before looking at the boyish huntsman-in-training straight in the eye, "What I'm trying to ask is. How come you're just so wide-eyed with idealism?"

Roy's smile disappears, "Because someone has to keep seeing the best in the world...no matter it's flaws." He says a bit quietly, his smile comes back again and he clasps a hand around Blake's shoulder. "That's why no matter what may come my way, I am determined to remain optimistic no matter what!"

Blake stares at him for a moment, before giving the tiniest smile.

"Alright...thanks for answering. Now let's get going."

So the two of them make their way down the hallway, the voice growing more and more audible to the two. As they approach they find themselves near the medical bay, a place where huntsmen and huntresses who've sustained injuries are sent to rest up and heal. Also doubles as a nurse's office

"Don't go near the Wolf, the Wolf will eat me." Someone's voice was repeating over and over again like a broken record, it takes a moment and a look through the door way to find out who's saying this.

It was Cardin, who's rocking himself back and forth like he's in a cradle. Not moving very far, white casts around his legs up to the hip.

"What's Cardin even talking about?" Roy whispers over to Blake

"Beats me. Probably going through-"

"Silas...oh God him. He broke my legs like twigs, that huge wolf." Cardin consequently interrupts what Blake is saying through his mantra. Hearing what he said, Blake is confused for a moment before a familiar dread popped into mind.

'It was Silas who did this. Not a Grimm' She thought in cold sweat, the Black Dog.

"Blake?"

She looks over at Roy who looks concerned for her. "Are you ok?"

She sighs and shakes her head, standing up she starts walking off. "Wait! Where you going?" Roy asks

"I need to talk with Silas." She says quietly, balling her hand up into a fist. Not good.

 **Cheshire's POV**

Sleep is king, and I am it's subject. Despite my nature as a cat to sleep...I hear things as well, Mr. Silver is here. As for dear Ms. Schnee, Ms. Rose, and Mr. Greene...they went to meet with JNPR

Too bad I never get to do anything fun. But then again I am a Grimm, my kind's version of fun involves at least one person dying and a house being burned down. However! I am _far_ more civilized than that.

The door opens up, opening up an eye I can see it's Ms. Belladonna. She looks angry.

"Hey Blakey." Mr. Silver says, "What's-"

"Don't 'Blakey' me right now." She replies with venom dripping in her voice, well this isn't too good.

"Blake? What's-"

"Why did you do it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I found out about what you did to Cardin, breaking his legs."

Oh? He sent Mr. Winchester to the hospital? My my, how interesting. There's a pause between the two for a solid minute

"Blake, it's not what you think." Mr. Silver says, quietly.

"Oh? It's not what I think?" Ms. Belladonna replies, "It was an accident? It won't happen again?!" She snaps into him

I need to stop this. Now. I crawl out from underneath Ms. Schnee and Mr. Greene's bunk, stretching.

"You two woke me from my nap." I dry tell the two, they technically did. Ms. Belladonna however looks at me...less than amused

"Then go back to sleep cat." She spits, "It's only between me and Silas."

"Ahhhh yes. You and him, I heard. Although I have some advice."

"Save it. I-"

"Why don't you _explain_ your reasons to one another?"

The two look at me as though I'm mad, I give a wide smile for them. "Silas." I say gesturing to him, "Explain to her _why_ you did what you did." I turn my attention to the second of the couple.

"Blake. You explain to him _why_ you are so angry with him. Take my advice children: go on now."

Silas sighs and shakes his head looking a bit...regretful.

"Blake." He starts, "I'm sorry I kept this a secret, but I was just so...just pissed at that scumbag." He says growling toward the end, clenching his fists together as well. "I looked to what he did to Velvet and I was worried as well as furious. I kept thinking: who's next? Axel? Roy? Uriah? Weiss? Ruby? Yang?...you..."

There seems to be a tear coming down the lad's face.

"So. When Axel said I could go after him, I did it so I could protect you guys. I didn't want you too suffer from that bastard." He sniffs a bit, "And for what it's worth...I'm sorry."

Blake takes in a deep breath. It's time for the lass to tell her side of the story.

"Silas, I...don't be angry at me for this but." She stops, out of fear? Worry? It's both from my guess.

"I was worried that you would end up like Him." She finally says, "If you're angry at me...well I under-"

She gets cut off by Silas hugging her, she looks paralyzed by shock. It's something nice to see really

"I could _never_ be angry with you my love."

'My love'? Well that's certainly new.

Blake starts hugging back, and after a moment they start kissing. These two love one another, makes me smile but...also a bit nauseous

"Ugh." I groan out, "Stop. It's too sappy."

The two stop and stare at me, "Hey. _You_ caused this you know." Blake says dully

"Yeah you baby." Silas adds in, he smiles and grabs me...picking me up and holding me like a baby.

"God this is embarrassing." I grumble, I'm not a child damn it.

The two laugh, "But seriously. Thank you Cheshire." Blake says, scratching my stomach. I can't help but purr and float out of the arms of the Wolf. I smile at the two from above.

"Don't mention it."

They nod, and with it they walk out the door. I sigh and lay down on Ms. Xiao Long's and Mr. Lind's bed now...closing my eyes.

Sleep is king, and I am it's subject. However...I like being the subject of _these_ young people.

Makes me feel whole.

 **(There you have it. And with that, we move onto volume dos...and a thickening plot.)**


	33. Chapter 32

**(Quick question, how cold is it where you're at? Because where I'm at is cold as shit. Now! On with the story!)**

 **Calm Before the Storm**

 **Third Person POV**

While minty and steely were out and about going to murder one guy, the Changeling is leading his new baby brother through to test out said baby brother's power more. By his own volition asking Donn Yell. With one fellow watching the two.

As he and it walk through, they come across a large village. Possibly a few hundred or so.

"Hey Swarmy! Found something delicious for you to eat!" He calls out

And what approaches is...not a pretty sight. The Swarm, The Hive: what it looks like requires some explanation.

The Swarm looks like a bloated corpse. Leathery black skin with sickly white boils and red sores, writhing, shambling, convulsing, and jerking with the various Grimm creatures making it up. Grimm maggots, worms, rats, flies, locusts, cockroaches, all of the most disgusting creatures all coming in and out constantly...a wave of hunger given form. It has a single beady red eye, a limply hanging jaw, and instead of legs. The bottom half has a worm body.

The creature can't help but feel pain. It only stops feeling pain when it's full, too bad it doesn't last long. Donn Yell it's 'father' made this intentional.

It approaches it's 'sibling' and looks hopefully at it.

"F-F-Fooooood?" The Swarm asks hopefully, sounding like a mix between a hiss, a gurgle and a growl.

The Changeling nods, giving a happily sadistic smile.

"Chow time...allllll yours."

The Swarm is utterly in joy by this, and from it's mouth comes what it's name implies. The Grimm in it's body flooding from it's mouth and making their way to the village.

Feeding time.

"So? How's it coming along?" A new voice asks, Ash Fall. The Changeling shrugs

"I think little bro is going to overindulge himself... _again_ just like all the other times before." It groans, not that it doesn't like it...just not part of the plan.

"No matter." Ash replies, "Should some survive we do the same as well always do: indoctrinate those who'll listen into the fold of cultists, and those who don't you may play with."

The Changeling smiles at those words.

"Of course sir." It turns to it's brother and pats his shoulder, "How is it?"

"S-Still so empty...still hurting...but _soooo **DELICIOUS**_."

 **Axel's POV**

Well with school about to start back up, there had better be something good to happen. But knowing the people I know well...it'll happen. ASUR and RWBY sitting together, meanwhile in a change of pace JNPR is sitting somewhere else with VOLT keeping company.

Always good there.

Silas and Blake, instead of eating are looking through notes. Boring. But hey I'm not going to judge...except when I do.

I look over at Yang and give a grin and a wink, she replies with the same gesture. Operation: Disruption is a go, me and Yang slide up next to the two which causes them to jump a bit.

"Whatcha lovebirds doing?" Yang asks

"Silas are you having Blake write degenerate fanfiction about your lewd story?" I ask grinning, Silas gives me a glare and groans in annoyance.

"Shut up man."

I pat his back, "I kid! I kid!"

"It's nothing." Blake speaks up, she closes the book and looks between the two of us. "Just going over notes from last semester." She states

Yang catches a grape that flies over into her mouth, eating it.

"Lame."

"Yang that's not nice." I scold a bit in a friendly tone, "What they're doing isn't lame."

"What would you call it then?"

"Nerdy."

She laughs a bit with our Faunus friends shaking their heads with tiny smiles. Looking over to JNPR and VOLT, Nora has grapes laid out and a spoon. As she's launching grapes to Yang, Ahri turns around and waves. I wave back and toss a nugget of chicken to her

She catches it and takes a bite, giving a nod. Turning back around just in time, I see Ruby slam a binder onto the table taking everyone by surprise.

"GAH! FUCK!" Uriah yells out looking around, he groans and rubs his temples. "Sorry..." he mumbles

The binder is pretty big with...'Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee' crossed out with red pen. Replaced with 'Best Day Ever Activities' written underneath. Ruby clears her throat, this ought to be good.

She then gestures to the whole table, "Sisters! Brothers! Friends!...Weiss."

"Hey!"

I snicker, keep on going Ruby.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang says catching another grape into her mouth

"A dream that one day, the four of us and the four of you," she says gesturing to my team on the last part, "will come together, as a _team_ , and have the most fun anyone has ever had... _ever!"_

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asks in suspicion

"Glad you finally saw the most visible thing since a mushroom cloud." I dryly tell her

"Thanks." She replies with being just as dry, Ruby holds up two peace signs. "I am not a crook."

"That you are not." Uriah adds in

"What are you talking about?" Blake asks

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby tells pointing a finger at her.

"Will I need Dust grenades?" Roy asks curiously, "No you will not!" Ruby replies. "Got it!"

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang!_ Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang asks with a wide grin on her face, not a moment later she gets hit in the face with an apple. And seeing where it came from...it was from Nora since Yang is glaring at her right now.

"Boooooooooooooooo!"

"Mediocre!" Ahri yells out

I pat Yang on the back, "Tough crowd eh? Leads me to _Ax_ a few questions. Who's with me?"

I get hit with a fish in response.

"Both of you are _awful_!" Ahri again yells out, suffer fox. For we will _never_ stop

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby states joyfully

"I'm with you there!" I add in, "Before we head back to mind-numbing boredom we should spend a day of fun."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss states

"Why not both?" Uriah dully asks

"It has to be one or the other, and I'm stuck on that."

"I don't know." Blake says, "I think I might sit this one out."

"Pull up a seat for me, because I'll probably do the same." Silas adds

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss says...oddly enthusiastic

"Ahem." Uriah coughs with a frown, Snow Pea looks at him for a moment.

"As team _s._ " She says with an emphasis on the S, Uriah smiles and gives a nod.

" _I_ got it!" Nora practically shouts out

"I for one think that-" Weiss gets cut off by a pie to the face, everyone looks over to where it came from. Nora pointing at a Ren who's resting his head in his palm, Pyrrha with a hand over her mouth, Jaune wide-eyed, Lily and Oreno pointing at Nora and snickering, Tulip looking a mix between nervous and amused...and Ahri is gone.

I have some great friends.

 **Ahri's POV**

I needed to get out, some fresh air was perfect. Taking a walk around the school I greet people who pass by, people here are pretty accepting...except for four assholes. Figured out they're team CRDL, but I won't do anything bad to them...because I _might_ go a little overboard.

"Man, that's harsh." I hear a guy say, looking where it came from there are two. One with blue hair, nicely dressed, tan. The other guy...oh shit, he's umm...not bad either

Blonde, jeans, opened up white jacket, monkey tail.

"I know," Blondie starts up, "we were fighting side by side. She was super fast, he and I fought back to back, and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome."

" _Nice!_ " Blue replies

"Right? And the best part is...hey you alright?" Oh shit, he's seen me. I nod

"Y-Y-Yeah! I'm fine! How about you?"

"I'm uh...I'm alright." He says awkwardly

"Y-You keep talking with your friend." I stutter, my face feels hot right now.

"Right um, let me start back from the beginning." He says taking a breath, "And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?"

Blue looks at me for a moment before looking back at his friend, "Got it."

Blondie leans in close to his friend

"And not a, 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret', I'm talking _secret_ secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it." He then whispers, "I got it!"

"You better." Blondie replies, the two start walking away. But I grab Blue by the back of his jacket and pull him back

"Hey hey hey! I know I'm good-looking but-"

"Stop talking. You get three sentences, say one after that and I hit you in the balls." I bluntly tell him, he looks a bit surprised, and a bit nervous

"Why uh...why'd you pull me back?" He asks curiously

"I was wondering...what's your blonde friend's name?"

"Oh? His name is Sun, Sun Wukong. Why do you ask?"

There's a lump in my throat for a moment. "Nooooo reason?..."

He grins, "The name's Neptune by the-"

I drive a fist right into his balls, he quickly covers them up making a high-pitched noise. "Not interested."

Sun Wukong? Name's appropriate...he's hot as the thing. The sun that is

 **Axel's POV**

You know, while most food fights usually involve food being tossed between two or more people. Here at Beacon, we take things to a higher level.

BY HAVING IT BE A FOOD WAR!

"Food fight!" One student yells as all but my team, RWBY, JNPR, and the OLT of VOLT run out. All but RWBY and JNPR are sitting this fight out, because it involves JNPR defending a castle made of tables.

With us sitting near the exit. We're not afraid!...ok a bit.

Nora lets out a maniacal laugh, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She says in sing-song. However, Ruby defies the queen by stomping her foot on the table and pointing at her while slowly crushing a milk carton.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It! Will be! _Delicious_!"

"YEAH!" The members of her team cry out

"TO WAR!" Our group of sitting out heroes shout out

"Off with their heads!" Nora shouts out

And so the two rush on to one another, I don't want to miss this fight! It'll be-

"BOSS! LOOK OUT!" Uriah shouts

"Huh?" I look and see a tray for a moment, and then blackness.

Then Cthugha, in his world of fiery flames that flicker. He honestly looks confused right now, "So...what happened?" He asks

"I have no idea." I tell him shaking my head

"Well, what was the last thing you saw?"

"Well there was a lunch tray and-" I cut myself off mid-sentence, I then groan to myself. Cthugha is cackling like the fire he is

"Ohohoho shit! You got knocked the fuck out, by a lunch tray!" He keeps laughing, I swear I see a tear come out from his not eye.

"Yeah yeah Fart Gas, send me back to consciousness before I make an imaginary fire hose."

"Sure, sure." He sighs

I slowly blink my eyes open, vision hazy and blurry. I groan and hold my head

"Welcome back to consciousness Axel." Silas states

"What'd I miss?"

Looking to the fight I see that Yang, Weiss and Blake are down with only Ruby remaining. While all of JNPR still stands, with a storm of soda cans coming straight after Ruby.

"A lot." He says shrugging

Ruby dashes through the food court with some Semblance usage, having all the food that was coming at her turn around and follow her through the tailwind. The blur of red starts to spin like a torpedo causing the food to become a hurricane, said hurricane then crashes into JNPR sending them crashing against the wall and being pelted with a barrage of food.

The wall and them painted with soda and food, not a moment later they slide off the wall leaving only outlines. Us who were sitting down rush over to Ruby and carry her like a champion.

But the doors fling open and I suddenly feel primal dread by seeing who walks through:

Professor Goodwitch, growling. She uses her telekinesis to start re-arranging the room.

 **Third Person POV**

"Children, please." The exasperated Goodwitch speaks as she adjusts her glasses, "Do not play with your food!" She scolds

The Huntsmen and Huntresses in training reorganize themselves, Nora Valkyrie letting out a loud burp. And Yang Xiao Long letting out just as loud a scream as she falls from the ceiling onto one of the lunch tables

Goodwitch grumbles to herself, but stops however as Ozpin approaches from behind and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." He says in ever the calm tone

She however lets out a weary sigh, "They're supposed to be defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children." Ozpin tells his compatriot sagely, looking to them as they laugh together, "So why not let them play the part?" He then turns his back and begins to leave. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

As Ozpin leaves down the hallway, his Scroll buzzes. Pulling it out he sees that it has only one thing about the caller listed.

Unknown.

The man sighs and places the Scroll to his ear. "Hello? Who is-"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Ozpin?" Said a dull, emotionless voice on the other end. Ozpin _knows_ this man, he feels a cold sweat form on his forehead. It can't be...Klaus? He thinks to himself

"No words to say?" The other voice then scoffs, "Typical. You always did leave people in the dark, like you did with _me,_ and like you did with _her._ However...due to our past friendship I will give some advice: see Xipe Totec, remember him? The psychotic child you had locked within prison...he knows this well." Schwarz chuckles, "Ta-Ta Ozpin. For the earth will come aflame with a holocaust of ecstasy and freedom."

The line goes dead, and Ozpin feels...shaken...an old ghost has come back. And from he understands from what his old friend was saying, he's serving among Them now.

 **Warehouse**

As Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black enter, there are White Fang foot soldiers, Shoggoths, Deep Ones and Cultists emptying the place of crates containing Dust. The only main faces that there are consist of Roman Torchwick, Ash Fall, and Roja Pecus.

"Welcome back, we missed you." Ash snarks as the two arrive

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again!" Roman says with false enthusiasm as he approaches from behind and grabs them in a group hug, "This is turning out just like the divorce!" Ash laughs at this, with Roja groaning which sounds like a deep rumble

Emerald however shivers with disgust, "Spare us the thought of you procreating."

The two slip out from the crime boss' hold

" _That_ was a joke. And _this_..." Roman pulls out a piece of paper " _ **just**_ might tell me where you two have been all day."

"Way to get had Streetrat!" Ash adds in, "Thought stealing was your whole shtick."

"What!? Agh..." Emerald growls, both at the brother of her master's insult and Roman stealing from _her_

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Roman holds up the paper to read it, "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She replies slyly

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?" He asks with a more frustrated tone of voice

"Cleaning up your problems. _One_ of them, at least." Mercury finally decides to add in

"You know, I could've done it in half the time you two low-lives could've done it." Ash dully states, Black smirks and walks over to the blonde brother of Cinder.

"Really? With your guys running around doing next to nothing, I'd say that's pretty unlikely."

Ash gives the young man a cold, discontent smile, the kind you find on sharks.

"Ohh you stupid zoggin' git." Roja mutters as the servant of the Crawling Chaos stands up from one of the crates.

"Oh, you don't believe me? Why don't I show you a... **demonstration.** " His voice goes from normal to deep and malicious. Ash turns into a being that's very much like a shadow of him, secreting black smoke.

And with it, the form enters through Mercury's mouth.

Imagine the feeling the different kinds of pain that there is: the stinging singe of your hand touching fire, the numb and dull pain of frostbite, the sharp feeling of accidentally cutting yourself, anything and everything you can think of.

This is currently what he's feeling. Ash's Semblance, able to become an incorporeal...'wraith' that may posses people. Controlling their body and looking through their minds.

"Oh come on Patri." Ash says within Mercury's subconsciousness as he's feeling utter agony, "I'm doing you a favor! Pain is weakness leaving the body...oh? Look what I found!"

Mercury then starts to see...visions of his father his abuses, his neglect, and his death by Mercury's own hands. The last one lingering in his mind

"You hardly looked at your old man as he died? Well let me help you with that, because I've had years of experience killing parents. Starting with my own, in fact!" Ash says proudly, " **I _looked_ at their bodies when I was done with them.**" His voice turns back to deep and malicious

The black smoke coils out of the grey-haired man's mouth, said smoke turning back to Ash. With Mercury panting out of exhaustion

Ash smiles at Roman, "Now! As you were." He says cheerfully

"Right...I'd just like to say, I had it under control." Roman says a bit nervous

"Roight Torchywick." Roja says dryly, "Two packed bagz an' a ticket outta Vale 'ould prolly say udda wize...am I roight?"

"Yeah..." Mercury wheezes, "You got it big guy."

"Listen, you little punk." Roman says venomously "if it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and..."

"Do _what_ , Roman?" A woman's voice intervenes, looking to the platform above where the voice came from stands Cinder. She steps onto a lift to lower herself down to the level as her compatriots

"Hello dear sister." Ash says with a wry smirk on his face, Cinder however glares at him. "Brother."

"I'd, uh... _not_ kill them?" Roman says with a nervous laugh

"Cinder!" Emerald excitedly says, earning a slap from the back of the head by Ash who's glaring daggers at her. "Quit geeking out." He drawls

Emerald growls at him but keeps to herself, not in front of lady Cinder.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder turns her attention to the crime boss

"I was _going to-"_

 _"He_ was going to escape to Vacuo!" Sustrai interjects, "Mercury and _I_ decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." Mercury ponders out loud

"Did 'e 'ave an 'at? Woz 'e fat? Did you make sure his last actshon woz to shat? Dat dere is how you know someone iz dead." Roja says with a smile on his face for rhyming

"None of those...except the last one." Mercury replies holding his nose in a gesture of stink

"What? Like a puma?" Emerald asks

"Yeah, there ya go."

The two laugh together, cats or rats that shat. But had no hats nor were they fat.

" _Quiet._ " Cinder snaps at the two less than amused, "Did I not _specifically_ instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" She asks

Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat, with Ash just grinning and Roja glaring at Cinder.

"I just thought that-"

"Don't think..." Cinder cuts off Emerald mid speech, "Obey."

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald apologizes

"Boring!" Ash chimes in

"And _you._ Why wasn't this job done sooner?" Cinder asks Torchwick,

"Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH!" Roman sounds gesturing to all the crates within the warehouse

" _Sorry_ if I've been busy stealing _every_ speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"You're an _inspiration_ to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury snarks causing his compatriot to laugh along with Roja.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, _and_ we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and _rounds_ than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, _if_ you guys wouldn't mind filling me _in_ on your grand master plan, it _might_ make my next string of robberies go a little _smoother!_ " Roman proudly states, emphasizing the last word with a clench of his fist

"Roman buddy! Have a little faith!" Ash speaks up pulling him close like one would do to a friend, "You'll know what you need, _when you need to know it_."

"You're one to talk."

Ash snaps his attention to his sister and walks over to her, "And what do you mean by _that,_ my dear sister?" He asks with venom lining his voice.

"What have your people done, hm?" Cinder asks dully, "Gathering up cultists, killing a few people, I have to say... _you're hardly contributing_."

Ash snapped, his face turning from a friendly look to one of pure hatred. Striking his sister as hard as he can, sending her sprawling to the floor

"CINDER!" Emerald shouts out, as she tries to rush over she ends up being stopped by Roja.

"Stop you bloody git!" He growls, and Ash pummels away on his sister. Punching over, and over, and over again...but he stops to pant. Standing up from his bruised and bloody-faced sibling he takes a deep breath and slicks his hair back with one hand.

"I'd like to say dear sister." He says in a mocking tone as she slowly gets up, "While you've been getting up Dust by having a pawn do it...my group has managed to bring more followers and sacrifices into the fold. _And_ find where the Codex is." He states with a small smile, "It's right here in Vale...more specifically, Beacon Academy. Unfortunately we can't just go rushing in." He then sighs and shakes his head, "Unfortunate."

"Oh! Speaking of Dust!" Ash says snapping his fingers, "We're done with it now Roman." He then starts to walk away

" _O-okay_ , then what now?" Roman stutters slightly

"Have those filthy mutts clear this place out. Cinder will send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?"

Ash smiles, "Phase two is coming...oh and Streetrat? Patri? Have my dear sister be sent to the Old Man to fix her up, Roja will lead the way." He then leaves out of sight

Emerald growls again and breaks her grip from Roja

"Why did you stop me?!" She snaps, "He was harming lady Cinder! We're lucky he-"

"SHUT YER DAMN YAP!" The giant snaps into the dark-skinned girl, "You saw wot da Boss did to Grey dere, roight?" He asks with the smaller of the two nodding, "He 'ould've killed ya witout a second thought if you troied stoppin' 'im. I protected ya from gettin' killed."

"You...protected me?" She asks suspiciously, "Why?" Roja shrugs

"'Ell it'd be a damn shame if youz got killed. You'z roight cunnin'"

"Hmm...well, thanks." She says sounding more...grateful, Roja smiles and pats her on the shoulder. "Don't mention it."

 **(Roll credits, and that's another chapter done. I think I'm gonna take a break, a week at the least. But I'll be back don't worries.)**


	34. Chapter 33

**(Alright, after my break it's time for me to get back to work.)**

 **A Finger of Suspicion**

 **Cain's POV**

In times of peace one must prepare for war, and in times of war one must prepare for peace. Seems today General Ironwood is arriving today, as for myself I'm in Ozpin's office with the man himself and Goodwitch.

"Cain."

I look around to Ozpin who's standing with Goodwitch, staring out a window. I head over to the two and seeing what's outside myself: a gigantic ship landing onto one of the landing pads, with two Bullheads flying past and above an ant-like crowd of people.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda states

"Well, running an academy _and_ a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin replies in response, "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

I nod with a weary sigh

"Something the matter Cain?" Glynda asks

"Oh, it's nothing Glynda...conflict is always such a bitter affair."

"I couldn't agree more." Ozpin quietly states just in time as a chirping sound fills the air. Ozpin seems to look over to a hologram with the words 'ACCESS REQUESTED' on it. "Come in."

Once that is said he moves forward, the door opens revealing a man in a white uniform with a red tie and a white glove on his right hand. He has a clean cut appearance with black hair having silver areas here and grey ones there, there's also a silver metal strip above his right eyebrow.

"Ozpin!" He says cordially

"Hello General."

"Please, drop the formalities."

The two of them approach one another, shaking hands as friends would. Glynda approaches as well, "It's been too long." Ironwood says before seeing their mutual female friend "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James!" She says giving a personable wave, "I'll be outside." She then walks away toward the door.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood says sounding disappointed he turns his gaze where I am and smiles. "Cain!" He comes toward me smiling and holds out a hand, "Pleasure to see you again."

I smile back and shake his hand, "Believe me. The pleasure is all mine Jim." I've met him on a few occasions, first time was when he was just Colonel Ironwood, business at times...and at others we drink, swap stories, tell jokes. He's a good man

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asks curiously as he turns to his desk, pulling out a kettle and three mugs. And he then starts to pour the contents of the kettle into two of the mugs, "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival."

I walk over once he's finish and take one of the mugs, with Ozpin offering the other to James. The sound of a clink quickly shows up and dies down just as quick once the exchange is over, "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." James pulls out a canteen with...no lid on it and starts pouring the contents into the mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

Ozpin himself with one of the mugs in hand goes around his desk to take a seat...there's something _off_ about that chair.

"There was no lid on." I state taking a drink from the mug, coffee...tastes quiet nice. James looks at me curiously

"What now?"

"On your canteen James." I can only smirk at him before taking another sip, "Do you just have alcohol splashing around in your suit?"

He chuckles a bit, "Well I'm glad my job pays well if that's the case." I can only chuckle back along with Ozpin who's pouring himself some coffee. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"As with I, are you well?" I ask James who nods

"I'm fine, thank you. But 'concerned' is what brought them here."

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin says

"Oz, Cain, you two and I know why I brought those men."

I sigh and set my mug on Ozpin's desk, "Quite."

Ozpin takes a drink from his own before setting it down, "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." James sets down his own mug as well

"But if what Qrow said is true-"

" _If_ what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin interrupts, and to emphasize the point by holding up his index finger, "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"A bad idea of you ask me." I mutter causing Ozpin to glare at me

"I'm just being cautious." James says

"Cautious? Or _paranoid_?" I ask causing even James to glare at me

"Who's side are you on Cain?" He asks sounding frustrated, I sigh and shake my head.

"James. Ozpin. Both of you bring up valid points, however both have gaping flaws." I then hold out a hand to Ozpin and another to James, "You are right that a show of power would cause tension and maybe even some strife among the people, having _no_ defense means that we are in a fortress...with it's gates unbarred, and unguarded."

"Like I said, I'm just being cautious." James says again, this time more stressed

"As am I." Ozpin states, "Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, _I am_." James turns and walks toward the door, stopping on his way there. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He asks

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin quietly says

I cough to interrupt the two, "I believe that I have some news to share on my part as well...as do you, Ozpin."

He nods in response, "Of course Cain."

I nod and pull my own Scroll from my coat, pulling up images and news reports regarding the destruction of villages. I hand it over to James who takes it and begins to look it over.

"You see, Jim there is trouble afoot. As the articles say and the images show, there have been villages being wiped out in numerous ways that are...quite unsettling." I say a bit quietly toward the end

"From the whole population having their throat's slit in the night, eaten away into nothing more than bone, burning down to ash and trampled, to out right just _vanishing..._ it is unfortunate for me to say that all roads do is lead to the feet of the Cabal."

James grumbles before handing me the Scroll back, "Anything else you could gather?"

"Hmm, well a few things on my part include two." I hold up one finger, "The first: whatever the creature was that was killing men women and children that teams ASUR and RWBY were sent to hunt...is still out and about."

I then hold up another finger, "Second: is that there are no survivors when witnesses stumble onto the scene, and after a few days said witnesses are killed some what...graphically."

"Damn..." James mutters, "He says you have news Oz. What is it?"

"I...received a call yesterday afternoon." Ozpin uncomfortably states

"Well that sounds-"

"It was Klaus Schwarz."

Silence fills the room, a kind of silence that's around whenever you receive dire news. Like this for example.

"Ozpin. Are you _absolutely_ sure it was him?" James asks seriously, Ozpin nods grimly in response.

"He said that two things that stuck out in my mind. 'Soon the earth will come aflame with a holocaust of ecstasy and freedom' for one."

"So he's with Them now?"

Ozpin sighs, "Unfortunately so...the second is that if we want to figure out more, we have to see Xipe Totec."

James expression sours, "The Flayer? What could that psychopath know?"

"Possibly much."

There's a pause before James sighs, "I wish that we didn't have to go all the way back to Atlas...I would have enjoyed spending more personal time with you two." He says some what sadly

"I know, I'd hate to leave these young men and women alone." Ozpin says sadly as well

"Not to worry." I state, "You can stay there for the time it takes for you both to see...the creature. I shall look over them."

Ozpin seems some what reluctant, but he nods. "Thank you Cain."

I nod.

I honestly hope Lind is ready for what's to come.

 **Axel's POV**

Today is a slow day I have to say, two highlights so far are me kicking Cardin's ass in Scale's class...and Lily going absolutely insane over the fact that Atlasean military has arrived. In a fangirl way.

But right now I along with Silas, Uriah and Roy are watching dear 'ol RWBY play a game. Remnant, the game of it. Though Blake seems distracted and Silas...the same really.

And right in front of us all is a game board with player pieces, and in the girls' hands are cards.

 _ **Soooo...how's this game played?**_

 _Easy Cthuga: you play as one of the four kingdoms of Remnant, you uses cards to make your moves, first one to conquer the world wins_

 _ **That seems familiar to me, I have no idea why. But enjoy watching the game**_

 _Thanks friend_

Looking back around the table, Ruby seems extremely...concentrated? This is going to be interesting.

"Hmmmmm... All right... All right!" She then points to Yang, "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

The older of the two thrusts down her elbow and balls up her fist. "Bring it on!"

"It's!" I start up, let's see if the guys catch on

"Time!" Uriah adds in grinning

"For." Silas dully says

"World!" Roy also adds

"WAR!" Me, Roy and Uriah exclaim...earning a few hushes. Loudest one from Ren

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Rubes says as she lays down said card, Yang giving a look of (fake) shock. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" She then starts making plane and bombing noises while making a hand-bird

"Death from Above! As bad and or worse than Death from Bellow!" Roy says beaming

"You fiend!" Yang dramatically states, feigning indignance as she points to her sister.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Rubes quite-matter-of-factly states. I take a look through Yang's hand and grin, and just then she starts to let out an arrogant fit of laughter. Raising one of the cards

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" She exclaims, Ruby looks more than a little disturbed.

" _Giant Nevermore!_ " Yang then slams the card on the table

"Caw-caw!" I screech out

"How does Mistral have control over Grimm? That seems unrealistic." Uriah asks, I glare at him

"We have a sentient Grimm cat living in our dorm, and you're asking why in a _game_ Mistral has control over Grimm?"

He squints for a moment, "Alright alright, just pay me no mind then..."

Ok, back to the game.

"If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

" _But_ , if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby says pointing

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang glares at her sister, who just so happens to be glaring back

"Tension builds! Roll the dice Angel!" I loudly whisper for dramatic effect, Yang takes a twenty-sided (yes I said twenty-sided) die and throws it. Twelve!

Yang lets out a triumphant shout with me laughing, "Airship down!"

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby cries out

"Eh, most of them were probably androids." Yang says shrugging

"Still fearless!" Roy states, "Their sacrifice shall not be in vain."

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged." Ruby quietly says, bowing her head

"Not until I draw my rewards!" Yang says proudly

"Wooooo! Looting the dead! Pilage and **burrrrrrrrrrrn**!" I cackle, ohhhh glorious fire...I think Cthugha might be influencing my mind.

"Which are _double_ this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!"

"Bah!" Ruby scoffs

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?" Yang curiously questions with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Bah! _Bah_ , I say!" Rubes continues to scoff

"Your hubris will be your down fall Rose!" I dramatically say pointing at her

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!" Yang confidently says as she pulls out two more cards

Yang takes the Nevermore piece and tosses it, seeing where it goes is past Jaune's shoulder. Followed by another piece landing on his head

"Have you no heart?" I hear Ruby ask, looking back just in time I see Ruby collapse onto the table...crying. "Nooo!"

Roy pats her head, "There there Ruby...eventually. We will conquer Remnant!" I smile and shake my head, naïve thinking he can conquer the world when Yang is playing. Am I playing favorites because she's my girlfriend...possibly

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn." Yang says gesturing to Snow Pea who looks pretty lost

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on." She says sounding just as lost as I thought.

"Yang? You wanna do it? Or should I?" I ask, she puts a finger to her chin in thought. "You go ahead."

I nod and slide right next to Weiss. Time to teach her some things

"It's simple Weiss." I tell her, "You're playing as Vacuo. Which means that Vacuo-based cards you have come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb."

"Hold on now! Let me see through." I then start to check through her hand...I love to spy and cheat at times, it's fun. "Alrighty then, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge and-" I cut myself off, "Ohohohooooo. Resourceful Raider! Now, you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet." I say taking said card

"NOOOOOOO!" Rubes and Roy cry out pitifully

 _Yeeeeeeessssssss._

"And put it into _your_ hand." I say smiling as I hand her the card

" _Okay_." She says slowly, Uriah cupping his chin and watching along

"Plus! Since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable _Yang's_ ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate her kingdom!"

"But! Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang warns

"And that means..." Weiss cautiously says

"The thing in here being..." Uriah adds

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby chimes

I see a psychotic glint show up in both of their eyes, Weiss standing up and letting out a fit of psychotic laughter. "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!" She cries out evilly

"Despair! As we salt your fields and enslave your citizens! NONE SHALL STAND AGAINST VACUO!" Uriah adds in

"Trap card." Yang plainly holding a card in front of Snow Pea's face

"Huh?" "What now?" Weiss and Uriah say together, Yang then re arranges the board to where Weiss' pieces are gone.

"Your armies have been destroyed."

I move away from Snow Pea with a fake smile of innocence on my face, "Not my fault!" Or is it? Instead of being angry at me Weiss just slumps in her chair and starts tearing up. "I hate this game of emotions we play!"

Uriah puts an arm around her neck, "We will make a come back! Just wait!" And just when he says that Ruby hope into her lap, "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up!" Weiss snaps right before hugging the two, "Don't touch me!" I can only roll my eyes to that, "Doing a _g_ _reat_ job having them not touch you Weiss." She then gives me a small glare of annoyance

"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang says causing our feline Faunus friend to snap back into focus. "Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?"

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang reminds her

"Right." Blake says dispassionately

"Hey! Can I play?" A new voice asks, looking around I can see Jaune coming over to the table. "Sorry Jaune." Ruby says, "We've already got four people."

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I _seriously_ doubt that you possess." Weiss chides

"Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang recalls leading to the heiress giving an annoyed sound. "Hey, she can always chalk it up to: traitors." I chide with a grin on my face.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune confidently states

"By who your mother?" Weiss asks plainly, causing Jaune to shrink away a bit. "A-And Pyrrha." He stutters

"Hello again!" Pyrrha chimes in

"Anyone else?" Uriah asks

"A-Axel too."

Weiss and Uriah look at me like I'm insane, I frown at them. "What? I can't be a good friend?"

Jaune folds his hands together, "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" He begs causing Weiss to give him a harsh glare. "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"How about the bad ones?" Uriah asks, our favorite heiress pauses for a moment before shrugging. "Maybe."

"Why not?" Jaune asks curiously "You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-" right before he finishes that sentence he get's a hand slapped over his mouth, thanks Pyrrha.

"A fun-loving person!" She replaces, "Whom we all admire and respect." She removes her hand away from Jaune's mouth causing him to let out a nervous laugh. Looking over at Blake she is...obviously more than a little annoyed.

"Right. That. Ladies, gents, enjoy your battle." And with a bow Jaune and Pyrrha walk away

"'Sup losers!" A familiar voice calls out, taking a look it's Sun walking over holding up two peace signs. And with him is a guy with blue hair, because why not have blue hair.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby says back

"Good to see you again." I say leaning back in my chair

"Ruby, Yang, Blake...Ice Queen." Sun says nodding to each

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asks

"Hmmm, let's see: usually cold demeanor, dress in white, an heiress...want me to keep going?" I plainly say

"No no, I get it."

Sun coughs, "Axel, Hood, Roy, Silas." He says earning a wave from each of us. "Wait? Hood?" Uriah asks

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun says gesturing to blue-hair

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" He asks

"THANK YOU!" The voice of Ren calls out

"PANCAKES!" Nora follows up

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun says to him somewhat sternly, blue-hair lets out a nervous laugh as he shakes a finger at him. " _I_ _ntellectual_ , okay? Thank you." He then gives a wave to us all, "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asks

"Haven." Our new friend Neptune then walks up to Weiss with a smile on his face, "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss." She replies. And on que Uriah stands between the two with a clenched smile and furrowed eyebrows, holding out a hand. "I DON'T BELIEVE I INTRODUCED MYSELF EITHER." He says through clenched teeth, "I'M URIAH. PLEASED TO MEET YOU." Neptune slowly shakes his hand in response.

And I grin.

And so it begins.

"Well, um...pleasure to meet you both." He says awkwardly

"Never took you two for the board-game playing type." Sun says, looking over to Blake and Silas they're standing up. "Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually." Blake replies

"Me too." Silas adds, the two shove Sun aside and walk away "I'll see you guys later." Blake says

"Women." Nora cuts in

I sigh and stand up, just in time for me to get quickly dragged away by someone. Once I'm away from everyone...I see it's Pyrrha.

"I need you." She says, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Pyrrha I..."

She blushes and shakes her head. "N-Not like that!"

"Oh thank God!" I sigh, "Well. What's up?"

She rubs her arm and looks away, "It's...about Jaune."

"Oh...well what is it?"

She sighs, "I think I've come to figure out that he likes Weiss more than me." She says somewhat sadly, I frown. "So I need two things: your opinion and your help. Should I just...I don't know. Give up?"

No. I'm not letting her do that

"I just want him to be happy and-"

"Pyrrha, stop." I cut her off, "Pyrrha. You are noble, kind and self-sacrificing...those are things that people admire in a person. But the last one is something that I find sad to deal with at times. You're willing to sacrifice your chance with Jaune so that he can be with Weiss, it's not something I can let happen." I tell her

"Why not?"

"'Why not'?" I shake my head, "Because I can see you and Jaune together as something that will happen. While I normally despise things like this but...it's fate. And I have a question of my own now."

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Pyrrha Nikos. What do _you_ want?" There's a good five seconds of silence before she sighs. "I just want to be with him, while I want him to be happy I...well I can't really see him and someone like Weiss together."

I smile at the spartan, "I'll help."

Her eyes widen, "You...y-you will?"

I nod, "Of course! I'll totally help! In any way that I can, I promise. And I see you like a sister to me." I tell her. I can see her tear up and give a smile, right before hugging me. "Thank you! Thank you so much."

I look at her for a moment, and hug back. "Don't mention it...sis." She stops hugging me and wipes her face with the palm of her hand. "That's going to be a bit strange to hear from you."

I shrug, "I probably won't use it much. But you know-" ringing and buzzing cut me off, checking my Scroll it appears to be a message from Ozpin.

 _Mr. Lind. I wish to send your team along with teams RWBY and JNPR to investigate north-east Vale. Tomorrow night._

 _\- Ozpin_

I put away the scroll and look back at Pyrrha. "Looks like your team, mine and Ruby's are going to look out north-east Vale tomorrow night."

"Really? Well, I'll tell mine and you tell the others." She says, I nod

"Hey Axel! We're going now!" I hear Yang call out

"Well. Gotta go Pyrrha, see you later." I then jog back to Yang and the others.

 **Silas' POV, the Dorm**

I'm sitting with Blake right now, she seems to be deep in thought. And for me? Well...I can't really get some thoughts out of my head, voices making me remember things.

 _It'll ruin the surprise_

 _Brother's of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?_

 _The White Fang and I are on a joint business venture together!_

 _That which is not dead may eternally lie. With strange aeons, even death may die._

The first one and the last one stick out in my head the most. What the hell is the Black Dog planning? And what was that thing in my head from the docks?

Oddly enough, I think back to Ozpin

 **Several days go**

Right now I'm taking a seat in a chair, apparently Ozpin wants to have a talk with me. About what I don't know.

The door opens up, and looking to see who comes in. Is Ozpin himself, mug in hand.

"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."

I frown, "You could say that again. But I'm fine with this."

"Wonderful." He then takes a seat opposite to me, "As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors." He then shakes his head for a moment

"Forgive me, I'm sure Ms. Belladonna has told you that I have spoken to her like this already."

I shrug, "Well. Just gives me more time to think up answers to what you say." I dully reply, "But yeah. I grew up outside of Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, Mistral and the like...so having to learn how to fight is essential in a kill or be killed world." I think back to the White Fang, and clench my fist

"Had some...had some help along the way too." I tell him, he nods. "You have survived, that much is certain, Silas. I appreciate your honesty. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human..." He takes a sip from his coffee mug "Faunus...no matter what their past may be."

I frown even more so, guess he knows.

"Why hide your secret Silas? Why not tell people who you _truly_ are?" He asks

"You wouldn't understand." I reply

"Then help me understand."

I sigh, "Well. You're accepting of my past, but not everyone is going to be fine with my past with the White Fang. Plus, coming out would probably have people start claiming other Faunus in this school are secret agents of them...racism at it's best." I say, a bit bitter and sarcastic toward the end.

"True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." He replies

"No offense and pardon my language, but there needs to be bigger goddamn strides if things are going to be fixed. And until the White Fang goes back to being mediators, and protectors of Faunus rights...I'm not exactly too keen on letting it out."

"And what are you?"

"I'm sorry...what?"

"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?"

I shrug, "Luck? Being in the right place at the right time? Not sure how to put it. I gave up hunting down the White Fang" I lie

"You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it." He then leans in, "Silas, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?" He asks sounding...concerned

My plot to get revenge on Adam? No. I shake my head

"You remind me of an old friend of mine, he has long since passed I'm afraid." He says sadly, "He was a good man...I'm rambling, aren't I? But thank you for your time, Mr. Silver."

He stands up and heads to the door, he stops and looks back at me. "If you ever need to talk to me. Please, don't hesitate to ask." He then opens up the door, leaving before closing it

 **Axel's POV, Today**

After getting the list of events caught up, mostly Neptune beating Yang at the game and me sharing our mission. I open up the door to our dorm

"Ugh, we should have never let him play!" Yang whines

Ruby and Roy snicker, "You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened."

"I should say thanks to Neptune sometime for avenging us." Roy says

Once we enter Blake and Silas appear to be leaving

"Stop." Weiss speaks pointing to the two of them causing them to stop in their tracks, "Lately you two've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

"Uh, have you _met_ Blake?" Yang asks, "And or Silas?"

"Which I _get_ is kind of your guys' thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable!" Weiss says causing Silas to groan

"Weiss-"

"You two made a promise to _me_ , to _all of us_ , that you would let us know if something was _wrong_!" She says cutting him off, and six copies of emblems fly into the air and Weiss ends up balancing on a chair. " _So_ , Blake Belladonna, and Silas Silver, what is _wrong_!?" She demands, pointing at them as she balances herself on the back legs of the chair.

Simultaneously the most silly and adorable thing I can see Weiss doing. Weiss then steps off the chair and heads back over to us

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake finally speaks up, once she says it Ruby comes up to her. "You're still thinking about Torchwick?"

"Torchwick, the White Fang, _all of it!"_ Blake replies, "She's absolutely right. Something _big_ is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Silas finishes for her

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang says casually

"Well I'm _not!_ They don't know the White Fang like me and Silas do!" Blake snaps

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm _sure_ the three of you think that you're _all_ ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Weiss adds in

"Yep. And between four guys consisting of another freedom fighter, someone who could probably make a weapon of mass destruction if he puts his mind to it, an asshole with a heart of gold, and their fantastic leader. We think we're pretty set too." I continue for Weiss, who gives me a nod

"Uh, who?" Ruby asks

"Ne'er-do-wells?" Roy also asks

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!" Weiss speaks logically

"Yeah well, but-"

"We're _not_ ready!" Weiss cuts off Ruby mid-speech

"And we may never _be_ ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day." Blake says utterly frustrated and pointing at the door, "They're out there, _somewhere_ , planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's _coming!_ Whether we're ready or not!"

I come up to her, "Blake. While you may think Torchwick and the White Fang are the biggest of the bad guys here, they're not! We've got problems that go _well_ beyond the scope of just Vale! Or even all of Remnant!"

"Umm...Axel?" I hear Yang ask, I look back at everyone else. "What're you talking about."

Oh shit, I nearly told them didn't I? I shake my head, "It's...it's nothing Yang." I walk away back to the group and shrug, "Sorry there Blake."

She sighs, "You're fine Axel."

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses and Huntsmen to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye." Ruby enthusiastically cuts in

Yang pumps her fists, "Yes! I _love_ it when you're feisty!"

I grin, "Count me in! I'm ready to kick some more asses."

"Why not?" Uriah says shrugging

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss speaks

"Aye!" Roy says

"Well...at least one of you said aye."

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake says a lot more happily

"One for all, and all for one!" Silas adds

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby suggests, Yang gives double guns to her sister. "Yeah!"

 **Uriah's POV**

Just when I was ready to start planning with everyone, Ruby gasps "I left my board game at the library!" She says freaking out

Weiss places a hand on her head, "We're doomed." She mutters

"Can't be doomed if you're going to get killed!" Cheshire's voice chimes in

I sigh, "I'll come with you Ruby."

"Thanks Uri!" She says, "We'll be right back!" And the two of us run down the hallway. And just as I turn the corner I hear Ruby let out and 'oof!' from I guess hitting something, and once I see her she's on the ground. "Sorry. Are you okay?" She apologizes

"I'm fine." One person says offering Ruby a hand, "Just watch where you're going."

Looking at who she ran into, there's three of them. One a girl with wavy black hair, another is a guy with steel-grey hair, and...I grin. "Hello Emerald." I say

She looks at me for a moment, expression changing from confusion, to surprise, and then to a grin.

"You two know each other?" Ruby and grey-hair ask in near perfect sync

"Yep. That we do." I reply, "And pardon me for not introducing myself. Uriah Greene."

"Right, oh! And uh...sorry." Ruby says as Emerald pulls her up, "Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?"

Emerald steps aside for the girl with wavy hair to be seen by Ruby, "Visiting from Haven, actually." The two stare for a moment

 _"Ooh!_ You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around." The guy says

"Suuuuure you did. You can say you got lost you know." I chide him, to my surprise he smiles at me

"Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time." Ruby says with Emerald and Mr. Bright walking past her, "Uh, your building is _just_ east of here."

"Thanks." The second of the two ladies says as she walks past as well, "Maybe we'll see you around." And with that the trio walk away

"Yeah, maybe!" Ruby replies waving, "Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!"

"We have fun and games!" I say waving as well, things are getting to be interesting now.

 _ **Issssssn't thissssss a grand old time you're having right now?**_

 _Great, I get a voice in my head that has a fuckin' lisp_

 ** _It'sssss not a lisssssp you dickbiter, my kidssssss get it from me._**

 _Poor guys, who's your kids_

 ** _Why, every ssssssnake isssss my child. Hurt one of them and I will make you sssssuffer for it, but I've been told by a friend that you are fine._**

 _Who the hell is this 'friend' of yours?_

 ** _I'll tell you eventually Uriah Greene._**

 _Wait...how do you know my name?_

 ** _Like I ssssssaid, I'll tell you eventually_**

 _Since you know my name, tell me yours._

 ** _My name isssssss Yig._**

 **(Ahhhh, and so there's more reveals. And for the next chapter is something that I did with Silas! A flashback chapter.)**


	35. Chapter 34

**(Welcome to the first of two flashback chapters. Let's get rolling.)**

 **Grass and Sea**

 **Uriah's POV 5 years ago**

Mistral, love it or hate it. Can't deny the nobles are rich...and pretty stupid at times. Such as for example the one I'm behind right now, dressed up in colorful robes and neatly trimmed hair.

Time for my lunch money.

I slip a hand right into the person's pocket and...alright, got it. I pull my hand out and quickly race walk away into an empty alleyway. Now to count up my pay out, I look through the Lien and count up to...eighty of it. Alright, guess I can go buy some lunch now.

I pick up a small twig and stick it into my pocket, there's a loud snap of the twig and of a mousetrap. I stick my hand inside and pull out my wallet. A small leather thing, opening it up there's one thing inside besides a fake ID of mine.

A folded up yellow musical sheet, only thing I have of my mom. My mom's dead, and I never got to know dad...I don't want to go looking for whoever the hell he is, don't want to pick at a healing wound.

I've been on my own for a long part of my life, I know how to fight, cheat, steal and kill...gotta do it unless someone twice your size decides to shake you down for cash or wants to kill you for the hell of it. Thankfully I have someone watching out for me, guy's like a mentor to me

Huitzilo. Good guy, he's taught me some skills for thieving and the like...I can't help but feel that he and I have done more stuff, for some reason. Anyway he told me that he has a huge heist planned for when I'm ready, he'll split the loot with me. Anyways...off to lunch:

I head off to a little spot that I've come to enjoy, noodle place...never can't remember the name of it. But it's food is delicious, got noodles, chicken, beef, pork, all sorts of the good stuff. As I keep on walking I see more than a few shifty people. That's when I hear a snap

"Ow!" Someone yells out behind me, looks like there's a person with sticky fingers. I turn around and shove the person against the wall, it's a girl. Dark-skin, mint green hair, and blood red eyes. She's clenching her teeth and has an eye closed.

I scowl at her, "Guess you have kleptomania am I right?"

She grunts, "What's it to you?"

"Oh besides the fact that you tried to _steal_ from me?" I growl at her, she spits at me but misses.

"I'm doing what I can to survive, asshole."

"So am I." I then let her drop to the ground, and seeing that...there's no people. What the hell was that? The girl coughs and groans, standing up to stare at me. "Come on." I say gesturing my head toward the general direction where the noodle place is. I then start to walk off.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She asks

I look back at her and grin, "You mean where _we_ , are going. And we're going to go eat."

She looks hesitant, like I'm going to rat her out to the cops. A sting operation, "Why should I come with you?"

"Gotta help my fellow thief, besides...aren't you hungry?"

She looks down at her stomach, putting a hand on it before sighing. "Alright."

"Perfect."

Lunch for two please

 **10 minutes later**

As mint and I enter the shop the smell of food fills up my sense of smell. Sounds of meat sizzling, cups being filled with drinks, people talking and laughing, it's bustling. The place itself is nice: wooden floors, comfy seats, paper lanterns the only lighting in the place besides the kitchen, the spots there are to sits are couches, a bar spot, circle tables and beanbag chair-like seats around small tables.

Nice and comfy.

I nudge the girl and take her to an empty spot, one of the small tables with the beanbag chairs. I flop down into mine and let out a sigh of relief, so comfy. Looking at the girl she standing there with a blank expression on her face.

"Come on, take a seat." I tell her, she looks at me for a moment before taking a seat. "Sooooo...what's your name?"

"Emerald. You?"

"Uriah."

And now commence awkward silence, add in a few glances to one another, plus looking through the menu, and a bit of waiting for one to break the ice. Insert food joke about me and this Emerald girl having the social skills that are...low. But I got what I want to eat down in my head, maybe she does as well

But thank God, a waitress is coming here with a basket of bread. Once she's here she sets the basket down, smiling. "You two on a date?"

I feel my face flare up from heat

"NO!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

And the two of us start sputtering into denial, just keep denying and it'll come true! Right? The waitress laughs, "Calm down, I'm only joking! So: what're you two going to eat?"

"I'll have the noodles. And my friend will have..." I look over at Emerald who seems to be still deciding on what to get. "I'll have...I'll have the same." we hand the menus to her and she nods. "Alright, I'll be back soon." She says before rushing off.

Now it's just us, and right now Emerald seems to be a bit...annoyed. "What's wrong?" I ask her tilting my head, she sighs and shakes her head. "I don't get it." She says

"Get what?"

"I tried to _rob_ you. And now you're getting me lunch, I just...is this some kind of plan for you to get me to be your partner or something? Or you want me to slowly fall for you? Because if it's the second; not happening." She snaps with a frown on her face

"Calm down, it's not like that. Like I told you: gotta help my fellow thief...what with us being poor and stealing from people and all sorts of stuff." I tell her, I then smile. "Honor among thieves, as my mentor says."

Her expression softens and she sighs. Crossing her arms, "Sorry. It's just that...well...don't really trust people, what with some being rats and all." She gives a small smile, "I appreciate this though. You seem to be a good guy."

I shrug, "I try my best."

She laughs a bit. "I think you and I are gonna do fine together."

I grin at her, "Platonically orrrrrr?"

"Platonic and you know it you jerk."

"Awwwww, you hurt my feelings."

 **10 minutes later**

Well, a few seconds ago we finished up our food. Pretty good all things considered...during the dear brief time me and Emerald joked around and the like. Like a drumming match between me and her using our chopsticks, nothing too exciting but it entertained us.

"So, you ready to go? Juuuuuust in case we don't come across one guy who's going to spout out we're thieves." I say, Emerald replies with a nod. I leave the eighty Lien I 'borrowed' on the table, and then the two of us walk out the place.

"That was pretty good." Emerald says, she sounds a lot more enthusiastic. Unlike when I was pushing her up against a wall after she tried stealing from me

"Yeah, it was-"

"Ahhhh, there you are my boy." A voice says

Looking to where it came from, it's Huitzilo: he's someone tdressed in black slacks, a blue jacket, a pair of gloves, and a black shirt underneath it. He has some soft features about him, first time I met him I thought he was a woman, he has shoulder-length blue hair and dull grey eyes. He's smiling right now

"Huitzilo!" I say a bit nervously, "I was just, umm..."

"Getting lunch? Don't worry, I understand you..." He turns his gaze to the left, "And who's this with you?"

"Well, Huitzilo...this is Emerald." I look over to my new friend and gesture to my mentor, "Emerald, this is Huitzilo."

She looks visibly nervous from the looks of things, like she's backed into a corner with no way of escape. Why is that? Mean while Huitzilo is smiling at her, dissonant and calm, with droopy eye-lids.

"So...how did you come and find us?" I ask him

"I followed you." He responds matter-of-factly

"Ooooookaaaaaaaay _that's_ not creepy at all." Emerald says uncomfortably

"Sorry..."

"You're fine Uriah, glad to have seen Ms. Emerald's trick. Illusionary Semblance, correct?" He asks

"Yeah, it is."

"As I figured. Well have you ate Uriah?"

"Yes, I have."

"Good. Good, then you and I should be going." He turns around, "Come." I look to Emerald and pat her shoulder. "We'll hang out tomorrow, it was nice meeting you Sticky Fingers." I say with a grin

Emerald shakes her head, "You know it Paranoid."

With that I leave her, and follow my mentor. Strange how I made a friend out of her...note to self: keep the mouse trap trick handy.

Worked well enough.

 **(And there you have it, meant to publish this on Christmas as a gift to you all. But think of it has a post-Christmas gift, hope you all had a merry one and have a happy new year. Also, what do you think of Huitzilo?)**


	36. Chapter 35

**(On I go! With a new year coming, time for the last chapter for this story of the year...maybe...could be more, or the last chapter could be the last one of the year. OkImramblingletsgetstartedshallwe?)**

 **Ambition and Opportunity**

 **Uriah's POV 5 Months Ago**

"Uriah. I believe that it's finally time for me to tell you where we will be stealing from." Huitzilo says, I guess it's finally time for what the great lead up is for.

"Alright, I'm listening." I tell him, he nods and lays out a blueprint to a building. "Alright, where we're going is a Lien storage house for a company called...Stallion from what I can remember of it." He says, he claps his hands together not a moment afterwards

"Now: I spent a _lot_ of time and effort into bribing guards to keep out of the way, however I didn't mention you. So if you manage to get caught if the alarm goes off then you're in for a few problems."

"Wait, why didn't you mention me to them?"

"They won't expect it. Now, we'll be going via a bus that can carry out as much as we can. You open a portal up onto the bus, then once we're inside get another portal out and we'll toss it through and it'll get onto the bus. We get out and we leave."

"Alright, sounds easy enough."

"But I'll be bringing my weapons. Just in case things go south."

"Alright...mind if I go do something before we get this started at night." I tell him, he nods in response. "Go on ahead, best take care a few things before we do it boy."

I nod and take my leave, next stop.

Emerald.

 **3 Hours Later**

Well the streets seem busy: people walking up and down the sidewalks, doing various things, it's also all an illusion. She thinks I'm gonna fall for that old trick, oh Emerald...why you think that is an exercise in futility.

"Come on out Em! I know you're around, gotta say I'm pretty insulted that you think I'm going to fall for your illusions." I call out, and with it the crowd vanishes. And in front of me is my good friend with a hand on her hip, frowning.

She sighs and shakes her head, "Well that cut me out on my fun. Also, gotta say if you're insulted just by _that_...I should do it more." She says with her frown turning into a wry grin.

I shake my head and give her a grin myself, right before sharing a friendly hug with her. "So what's going on?" She asks

"I have some news I wanted to share, and an offer."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Finally going to do the job that Huitzilo has hyped up."

"Really? Congratulations." She says smiling brightly, I smile back and nod

"So wanna join in? We split our share when it's all done?" I ask, her expression turns into a sad frown. She then looks away

"Something wrong Em?" I ask, she looks back at me and lets out a quiet sigh and her expression changes into a sad smile. "I've got a new boss, you know? I gotta leave Mistral with her."

"Now hold on! It's happening tonight! We could-"

"Uriah I have to leave _tonight_...I'm sorry."

I felt a pang of sadness hit me then, and I frowned. "Oh...I see."

"Yeah, but hey. I wish you luck." She says patting my shoulder

"Thanks, so what're you going to be doing with the new boss you have?"

She shrugs, "No idea yet, but at least I won't be stealing much anymore. You know?"

"Yep."

"Well I better get going. I wish you luck with life Uriah, you've been a pretty good friend. For someone with paranoia."

I snort and smile at her, "You too, just watch out for mouse traps."

She shakes her head and turns her back, she then starts to walk away. I do the same in the opposite direction.

Goodbye, Emerald Sustrai. And good luck.

 **4 Hours Later**

As me and Huitzilo pull up outside, the bus let's out a hiss to stop. "Well, here we are. Uriah?"

"On it." With a loud clang there's now a black and green portal on the floor of the bus, alright. "Ready on your go."

"Then let's get going." He says opening up the door and going outside, I soon follow afterwards. The building is a bit...off:

It's nearly pitch black with a logo of a horse's head on the side of it, and a phrase underneath it: 'MAKING THE DREAMS OF TOMORROW REALITY, TODAY'. As for the actual building it's one story tall but made from something that isn't concrete, but like... _really_ advanced metal. Something that doesn't come from Remnant

"Come on Uriah." Huitzilo says, I look at him opening up a pair of doors. "Right! I'm coming." I shout out coming through the doors, in contrast to the black outside. The inside is sterile white. With light making the place almost blinding.

There's storage boxes and the like, with even a big vault at the end of a long hallway. Payday has come.

"Alright, I'll work on the vault. You handle the storage boxes." He then pulls out his weapons, twin cobalt blue pistols that are large. And unlike mine which are revolvers well...his has it's ammo in a clip at the bottom of the grip.

"Aye-aye."

Upon saying it, Huitzilo walks over to the vault and I get to work on the strong boxes. They're a pain in the ass to work on, but I eventually get to opening them up. And inside is a good sum of lien

I open up a black and green portal on the bottom of the floor and dump the lien into the thing. Once the dumping is done I head over to Huitzilo

"All done with the strong boxes Huitzilo. About done with the vault."

He gives an...off looking smile, "You're just in time." And with it he opens up the door and inside...lots O money, and some Dust too. I laugh happily, "Portal is ready for tossing in the stuff."

"Excellent. Let's finish up shall we?"

With that the two of us get to tossing in the Lien and Dust through the portal, after some time passes the vault is all cleared out. I clap my hands

"Alright!" I say with the portal vanishing, "Time for us to get out of here."

"Time for _me_ to get out of here." Huitzilo says with a crooked smile on his face, "Wait. Wh-"

I get cut off by the sound of a gun shot and a horrible pain in my leg, I collapse to the ground howling in pain. I can feel my warm blood trickling down my leg, I look at Huitzilo who's merely smiling and heading over to an alarm.

"HUITZILO! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" I cry out at him, this is all just a bullshit dream. It's gotta be!

"This was a long time coming! You were great at helping me rake in Lien. But I've come to the conclusion that our partnership should come to an end."

"WHAT ABOUT HONOR AMONG THIEVES?!" I shout at him, I feel betrayed. I thought he was one of the few who cared about me, but I was just a goddamn pawn to him.

He lets out a cruel laugh, "Well, since you've been such a sport. Time I let you in on a secret: There is no honor among thieves! The reason why you ask? _You're looking at him_!" With that he hits the alarm and runs out

I'm in a transfix, and soon guards wearing helmets colored white come in. With rifles in hand, one of them hits me with the butt of his rifle.

It isn't a dream.

 **4 Months Later**

Prison is pretty fine, trouble with the inmates from time to time, but good food. Right now I'm laying in the bed of my cell...I came to the conclusion that Huitzilo is long gone and hunting after him for revenge would be useless.

"'Ey! Yous awake in there?" A guard's voice asks, I stand up and head over to the cell doors. "Yeah I'm up. What is it?"

"A guy's here to sees yous." He says opening up the door, handcuffs in hand. I raise an eyebrow

"Really? Who'd he say he is?"

He shrugs taking me out the cell and putting the cuffs on me, "Said he's your...uncle or somethin'"

I don't have an uncle, what does this mean? The guy starts to lead me down the hallway until I'm in a room with a table, this isn't the visiting room or else there would be glass splitting physical contact between us.

The guard leaves the room, I take a seat and lay my head down. Maybe I can get in a quick nap

"Wake up." A voice says, I shoot my head back up and see a man: silver hair, round glasses, dressed all nice...he takes a seat opposite of me.

"Pardon me for interrupting your nap. I just wish to speak with you."

I say nothing.

He sighs, "I know who you are Uriah Greene, but you don't know me. I am professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"I've heard about that place, school for training Huntsmen right?"

He gives a nod, "Astute of you, I would like to offer you a chance of leaving this place and come to Beacon. You have potential of doing good for the world."

I snort, "Give me a break."

He shakes his head, he looks disappointed. "Your mother would be upset to see you end up here."

"Don't you _dare_ mention her, you shady looking bastard." I growl at him

"But I knew her...she was a good woman." He says quietly, he knew my mom? I end up going from anger to confusion, "I'm sorry that she and whoever your father is were not able to help you on the right path. All I ask is that you come, to make up for past mistakes."

I squint my eyes for a moment and sigh, "Alright...Ozpin. I'll do it."

His expression changes to something warm, relief. "Good. Already have your bail paid for, and your weapons waiting outside."

I nod, "Thanks...should I call you uncle Ozpin or something?"

"Whatever you want to call me."

 **Beacon Academy, Three Days Later**

Here I am. Beacon.

Well at least I'm not rotting in a cell. And with my weapons, the clothes on my back, a bag full of stuff, I'm going to train to be a Huntsman. I take a seat on a bench and pull out the music sheet.

I should probably try and learn piano, so I can actually play the music. Funny...I never actually met my mom but, I miss her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice shouts, snapping into someone else.

That may not sound to good.

 **(There we go, Uriah's past all finished. Hope you all had a merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Whatever. And hope you all have a happy new year!)**


	37. Chapter 36

**(Now, after finishing up on Uriah. Back to our regularly scheduled program.)**

 **Come and See**

 **Third Person POV, Frostpeak Prison**

As Ozpin and Ironwood made there way down the cold and concrete hallways of the prison, guards saluted the general as they pass. Each time Ironwood gives a small nod when they do so.

That is until they make their way to an elevator, which after pressing the up button comes up. The door opening up for the two men to then head inside, and soon they are going down...and down...and down...fifty floors down and it comes to a stop.

One event that has happened since yesterday is that Ozpin has been sent pictures of who he assumes to be Klaus Schwarz, along side people dressed in white robes carrying weaponry. And with them are...creatures that he knows that Cain and the Elder Thing that goes by the name Dula know.

As for him? Well, some things are not meant to be learned.

Once the elevator doors open up there is simply two things along the hallway: a door, and two heavily armed guards. "Hello General. Headmaster Ozpin." One says, his voice heavily filtered by a helmet on his head.

"Gentlemen, I need to...speak...with the thing inside the cell." Ironwood speaks with a tense pause

The one who spoke gives a solemn nod, the other approaches with a tablet very much like a Scroll. "I'm sure that you've heard the report a thousand times already General, but...do you want me to go through what crimes it's committed?"

Ironwood sighs, looking to Ozpin who merely nods.

"Yes. Go through it again."

The guard nods and looks to the tablet, "'Two hundred accounts of ritualistic murder, victims reported to have had their skin flayed off and decapitated. Victims ages ranging from as young as...four...to as old as eighty." The guard lets out an audible gulp, "Three hundred forty four accounts of mutilation by removal of the limbs, One hundred twenty nine accounts of arson, fifty accounts of cannibalism, and one act of attempted destruction of the four kingdoms of Remnant."

Ironwood and Ozpin look to one another, just before the door opens. And there they see a man: with long, shaggy, brilliant red hair, wearing a mask over his mouth and a straight jacket across his body. He's hunched over in a chair.

The two friends and headmasters of their schools enter into the small, almost cramped room. Once the door closes the man in the straight jacket, looks up to them with a predatory and unhinged smile. His eyes are sunken with irises that are different from one another, one red and the other orange.

Xipe Totec. The Flayer.

 **Axel's POV**

"Hey Axel you mind helping me answer a question?" I hear Yang ask in a hushed whisper, I stop eating my pretzels and turn toward her. "What's up?"

"You remember Uriah's...I dunno what to call it, passive-aggressive greeting to Neptune?"

I nod, "How could I not?"

"Think it's because of Weiss?"

I snort, "Of course it's because of-"

"Whatcha talking about?" One Ruby Rose cuts in, the two of us stop and take a look and see that everyone is starring. From all of JNPR, to my teammates, to Yang's.

"We're talking about..." Yang starts up nudging me with her elbow

"The mission!" I help for her

"Yeah! Yeah that!" She says with a nervous chuckle

"You're a terrible liar." Blake says shaking her head before going back to eating a tuna sandwich, Silas merely grinning as he drinks soup. Not with a spoon: but by lapping it up like a dog.

I'm sorry, _wolf_

"And you're terrible at picking disguises to hide your youknowwhatsecret Blake." I chide with a roll of my eyes, she merely smiles and looks at me with an amused expression. "Fooled you though." I frown at her and shake my head.

"So Silas, you think you're ever going to show us your whole...'big-run-or-die werewolf' Semblance you mentioned that one time in your sad story?" Uriah asks

"Yeah! It'd be awesome to see that!" Ruby adds in cheerfully, Silas stops lapping up at the soup to look between us all. He then shrugs, "Depends if we end up having to deal with something big like say some huge ass Grimm or a swarm of things. Buuuuut considering the mission Ozpin is apparently sending us on, that probably won't be happening."

"So the Ferrodillo wasn't big enough for you?" Weiss asks furrowing her eyebrows at him

"'Big' in this case meaning the size of a building Weiss, besides..." Silas starts up before looking down into his bowl of soup, "I'd rather not respond to a tank with a super-weapon."

"Hmmm...I guess."

I chuckle a bit, "Still going to be a degenerate." I say grinning ear to ear at my friend who takes a moment to glare at me. "Can you _explain_ to us _why_ he is a degenerate in your eyes Axel?" Weiss asks

I sigh, "I'll show you in the dorm Snow Pea."

 _ **Hmmm...**_

 _Something wrong there Cthugha?_

 _ **I dunno man, just feel as though you and your pals here may be walking into a shitshow.**_

 _Oh come on. You're being paranoid_

 _ **Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, it's sure as hell my right to be paranoid. Also to burn things**_

 _Speaking of, stop trying to make me a pyromaniac_

 _ **Awwwww! But you'd like it!**_

 _I said NO Fartgas!_

 _ **Fine, enjoy your lunch human...I'll just go get some methane to inhale**_

 _Enjoy breathing in animals farts there buddy_

 _ **Shut your shitting mouth you shitting little shitfart**_

Well with animal gas stuck in my head and my stomach well and full, I get up with my tray to go and go to dump it out. As I head over to the trash for dumping out whatever crumbs and the like is still on, I can see Velvet coming over too.

"Hi there Axel!" She says happily with a smile, I smile back and give a little wave. "Hey there Vel, what's up?"

"Ohhh you know...life. Heard your team, Jaune's and Ruby's are going on a mission right?"

"Correcto there."

"Well good luck with that. From me and the rest of CFVY, ya know?"

"I know I know, by the way have you met VOLT yet?"

She puts a finger to her chin before shaking her head, "I don't think so. Why ask?"

"You should probably see with them sometime, not bad group of ladies and one guy."

"Well then, guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks. Tell Coco, Yatsu and Fox I said hey for me."

"You got it." She says nodding, "Oh! Mind if I do something real quick?"

I squint my eyes at her in a bit of confusion, "What is it?"

She smiles and pulls out a camera, "Practice my photography!...well a bit later I mean." She says with a nervous bit of laughter, "Not right now."

I shrug, "Don't see why not. Anyways, take care there my floppy eared friend."

"Thanks, you too."

I head back over to my group of friends and take a seat, "Now anyone have any questions about anything? I'll only answer three" I ask, and everyone raises their hands. Might as well get Nora out of the way.

"Yeah Nora?"

"Do sloths make noise?" She asks with a wide smile, I was expecting either something unknown or something about pancakes

"I mean...yeah? I-I think?"

"A-HAH! Told you Ren!" She cries out happily, leading said narcoleptic to groan and shake his head.

"I was going to ask that you don't answer Nora's question, sorry about that."

I shrug, onto Uriah. I give a point and he puts his hand down

"Where do babies come from?" He asks dryly, I frown at him and shake my head in disappointment

"Not in front of innocent little Ruby and Roy."

"Hey!" The two snap obviously annoyed, I look over at the two and grin. "Calm down, calm down."

"Now then, Jaune?"

"We're going to be fine right?"

"Of course! It'll all be fiiiiiiine." I say reaching over to pat his shoulder

 **Third Person POV, Frostpeak Prison**

Xipe kept looking between Ironwood and Ozpin, dear 'ol Jamey and Ozzy. "You both've aged pretty well!" He says jovially earning a scowl from the general, but nothing more than a frown from Ozpin. "Then again, we did start this whole song and dance when I was pretty little." Xipe then lets out a cackle

"Shut up." Ironwood harshly snaps causing the red-haired man to stop laughing, Ozpin hands over his Scroll and places it in front of Xipe who looks at it curiously. "It seems that associates from your past have come back." Ozpin says in his usual calm tone, "Do you know anything about this?"

"Fuck man, I had no idea. Seems those bright color wearing guys are back...at least their a lot more fun then you guys were."

Ironwood slams his fist on the table and leans in close with a harsh look on his face, Xipe looking disinterested besides a smile partially hidden by the mask on his face. "If you are a part of this in _any_ way, we will find out." He growls, "You can't-"

"Oh Jamey! You're so _boring,_ you know?" Xipe cuts in casually, "Would it hurt you to pull that tree-sized stick out of your ass? But still, look at you now! In your big boy pants. Be proud of yourself!" He jovially says, his gaze shifts over towards Ozpin

"I mean, the guy you're with here has a track record of loosing people." He says with his voice dripping with malice, "But we can't really _talk_ to the last two about their work, can we, Ozzy? _What with their rotting carcasses serving as nothing more than **Grimm chow**_."

Ozpin snaps, grabbing Xipe by the throat. He slams him up against the door...choking him. While Ozpin is usually a man who doesn't let his emotions cloud his actions to have him do something rash, Xipe has pushed the normally stoic headmaster into feeling some things that are rare for him.

Anger, hate, contempt, the desire to hurt this scum so badly that it would make whatever punishment awaiting the psychopathic murderer in hell seem light in comparison. Meanwhile Xipe gives a smile from ear to ear.

"So...you finally gonna do it, huh Ozzy?" He grunts out, "Or are you just gonna put me in the ICU for three months?"

Ozpin relents however, dropping Xipe to the floor. Him and Ironwood looking down on the Flayer who's catching his breath. Xipe lets out a sigh, "What a shame. But back on topic, you think that I would have any part of this if I didn't know about it? I mean...I'd show up telling you all about it, so why are you looking into it now? I got no help for you there."

Ozpin and Ironwood look between each other, they step over Xipe. Opening the door. And leaving. It was a bust

Good work, Xipe. You kept the secrets hidden from them, you always were useful in one way or another.

 **Axel's POV**

"Well with whatever happens, I wish you lads and ladies the best of luck." Chesh says with a wide grin, with me and everyone else ready to head out we figured that seeing Cheshire off wouldn't be too bad.

"Thanks cat." I say with a shrug

"Now go out there and make sure to not get stabbed in any vital regions." He says utterly cheerful, "And bring me back something if you can, starting to get bored urinating in Jaune's hair at times."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Said Jaune yells out in shock, with everyone else either going ew or giggling. I merely sigh and shake my head...and then chuckle a bit, "It's a _joke,_ my dear boy." Cheshire chides dully

"Oh..."

Cheshire smiles again, "Or is it?"

This mission is going to be long, isn't it?

 **North-East Vale, 5 Hours Later**

Tonight is a calm and easy night: with broken moon and the stars lighting the area along with street lamps, empty streets and no cars passing by, and buildings standing with some spray painted with various graffiti. It's eerie to me...but it's a nice little stroll

"Ok so tell me _why_ I couldn't go back in time to fix a mistake." Jaune states a bit frustrated, he and Roy ended up getting into an argument about time travel. No ones taken sides yet but...I don't know who knows.

"Because Jaune! Unless you have the temporal equivalent of a rope wrapped around you and someone to pull you back, if you traveled back in time: you'd get lost in time or trapped in the past!" Roy replies whipping his hands up

"Can't we just calm down?" Pyrrha suggests

"I'd rather see who decides to punch who first." Uriah plainly says, I don't blame him. This is pretty boring

"So I have a joke for you guys." I start up, "What do you get when you cross an hippo, an elephant, and a rhino?"

"Helephino." Yang says with a shrug, and a grin on her face. And the pun causes groans from everyone here

"Goddamn it, Yang." Silas hisses in disgust, clutching the bridge of his nose

"Yang, why did you ruin it for me?" I ask sadly, she smiles at me and pecks my cheek. "Sorry. But I wanted to ruin the joke _at least_ one time."

"Well at least you spared us from Axel saying a horrid pun." Weiss chides

"Hey. At least I have a sense of humor Weiss. And at least I don't have problems involving my, _heir_." I say with a wide grin, and earning another wave of groans. And now for today's weather forecast:

A punderstorm.

"Say Blake. I have to ask, why are you so _catty_ at times?"

"Ugh..."

"Ren my buddy! Tell me, have you ever _lie_ d before?"

"Please...no..."

"Ruby, I'm proud that you've. _Rose_ d up to be with us! I'm proud of you."

"Axel...why?"

"Jaune my blonde friend. Would you say that you're, _yellow_ at times?"

"No more..."

"Silas? Uriah? Whenever either of you _wolf-down_ your meals, do you end up turning _green_?"

"There is no God this day..."

"Kill me please, anyone."

"Roy!"

"Umm...what's that over there?" Roy asks a bit nervously pointing away from here, catches me off guard and I look to see...something head into a building. Everyone looks between one another and sure enough we follow into the old building...the doors wide open. And once inside it's perpetually black...Silas and Blake seem mortified by whatever is in the darkness.

"Guys?...what do you see?" Ruby asks a bit nervous, I can feel the tension rising and radiating off of everyone. And there is a loud slam, and the place turns black enough to where I can't a thing.

But a moment later, the lights come on. And we see what Blake and Silas were seeing:

They may walk on two feet and have a humanoid shape, but these things here are fish-like. With glassy and bulging eyes, slimy scales in place of skin, fat lips which barley hide needle-like teeth, webbed hands with short claws holding weapons. Meat cleavers covered in grime and muck, and dripping with liquid, and serrated.

They pack up the room from the dozens upon dozens in front of us on the ground we're on right now, to several more on catwalks.

"What...are..." Pyrrha starts up, in response to seeing these things I nudge Silas. "Can we get something from your big bad wolf form Si? I think we might need it." He looks at me for with a stern expression before looking back at the fish people.

There soon comes a deep, rumbling growl out of Silas, and around him a skeleton with a canine head, teeth and claws forms around him which slowly grows more inside as he is slowly incased by what looks like a membrane. The skeleton starts to gain red muscle, sinew, and nerves. It's body is then wrapped in skin which quickly grows white fur.

The final product is a humanoid wolf with white fur, still having Silas' blue eyes. He howls before leaping into the crowd of fish people, already bodies are tossed around like ragdolls. With Silas letting out menacing growls including loud and primal howls and roars.

"We need to get ready, just in case." Roy recommends, and with the sounds of weapons being drawn I pull out Cerberus and wait as the wolf Silas currently is tears it's way through these fish people in a hurricane of claws and teeth. As he keeps going the fish-men start to pull back, running away.

But in there place comes two things from my dreams. Two of those black tar monsters, with all the eyes and teeth. One of them lunges towards Silas and another towards us, but the sound of a whistle stops them mid pounce as they drop to the ground and slither back to where they were.

"I'm sorry for my language here Ruby, Roy." Uriah starts up, "But my mind is full of one question repeating over and over: 'What in the fuck?'"

"These aren't Grimm...that's for sure." Ruby mutters

"Yes. They most certainly are not." A new voice from behind says, turning around theres a man. Dressed in yellow robes with his hands hidden in the sleeves pushed together. He has short black hair and a neatly shaved beard, his hazel colored eyes: half-lidded with no glint of joy in them. He casually walks past us, and as he passes I feel a sense of dread loom over me. _Breathing_ down the back of my neck.

 ** _You have to get out of there. NOW._**

As Cthugha says it, the man walks beside the two blob things. And the two things rush to block the exits, stretching over them as the man takes center stage. The room silent.

"Who are you?" Jaune asks breaking the silence as the man pulls down his hood, who merely looks over at Jaune without any emotion in his expression. "Who I am is none of your concern, Jaune Arc." He replies leading Jaune to let out a noise of worry.

How the hell does he know Jaune? Also...I can only hope I can pass this off, if they find out I knew about these things existence and didn't tell them? I have a feeling they'd end up having thoughts of having me dead.

"I have simply one question to ask of you." The man states without any emotion in his voice, "Where is the Codex?"

The what?

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Ruby replies back to him, his gaze turns over to her. "Do not make me have to break you now."

When he says Roy moves up in front of Ruby, I can he's not going to let harm come to Ruby if he has anything to do about it.

The man's expression shifts a bit, he looks...sad? He closes his eyes for a good minute before opening them back up with a sigh, "I do not wish to do this. I hope you all understand." And out of the sleeves of his robes come two blades hanging by chains: they have yellow marks on them and...they don't seem to be made from metal, rather bone.

"Guys." Uriah says with a calm and cautious tone, "You remember back during our hunt for the Ferrodillo when our Bullhead crashed and I mentioned the pilot was killed?" He asks. We each give a nod

"I remember seeing those blades there...this is the guy who tried to bring us down."

"How astute of you." The man replies, "If it's any consolation: I did not wish to do what I did then. Nor what I will do now." He says somewhat with a tone of regret in his voice.

The blades come to his hands, and he grabs them by the handles.

"Now: I shall show you what I know of you all."

 **(Alrighty then! With that done I ask that you leave me your thoughts...seriously I'd appreciate it: constructive criticism, praise, a funny comment, suggestions. I'm fine with it. Hope you enjoyed it.)**


	38. Chapter 37

**(You know, I got some help with from Fallen Warden for this chapter here. So thanks! And thanks for over 8,000 views ladies and gents. Now on with the show.)**

 **Scraping** **Old Wounds**

 **Third Person POV**

As the Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training stood there, most of them wondered what was even happening. As for Axel? He was terrified that they were going to die, or that whoever this person is may be he'll end up causing something that would not be good to happen for them.

While at the same time, Klaus was looking through to see all of what makes these young men and women tick. Thanks to a Semblance of telepathy. And as this happens cultists dedicated to the King in Yellow make their way to encircle the building...armed with weapons supplied by their friendly neighborhood weapons supplier Stallion Industries.

While one of their minds was hard to pick through, namely the one belonging to Uriah Greene. Klaus has what he needs to know, and who to target first.

"Now." Klaus speaks up in his usual monotone voice, "You may come at me in any way you wish: one at a time, two at a time, or all at once...it won't matter. I will defeat you all the same."

Hearing this, each one of them figured that going all at once would give them a great advantage. But for Cthugha? He has a different idea.

The first to make a move is Klaus, using the chain-blades that he has come to call the Teeth. He starts to whip them around to strike at a distance, causing the group to disperse with some of the more range based fighters like Ren and Uriah firing at him to try and keep him distracted in hopes one of their friends gets in close to land in hits.

With everyone else making a rush towards the man in yellow robes, Klaus merely watches with mild displeasure. Bringing back the Teeth and swinging them around to cause a wild tornado to send the people charging at him to be sent flying back.

Klaus turns his gaze over to his first target: Ren. He then swings his arms toward him, the chain of the weapons wrapping around Ren before pulling him towards Klaus. "Shit! Ren!" Uriah yells out.

Once within striking distance the chains rapidly unwrap themselves around Ren causing him to spiral to the ground.

Which was when he started hearing him

"Lie Ren, I know of what happened to your parents." The voice of Klaus echoed inside of Ren's mind, with the huntsman in-training covering his ears thinking that he could block out what he was saying

"Butchered by a single Grimm before Oniyuri was even built fully."

"Shut. Up." The voice of Ren says within his own mind for Klaus to hear, his voice cold but with a rising anger to it.

"Good riddance I say...if they cannot handle themselves against a single Grimm than they deserved to die." The voice of Klaus progressively getting louder

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ren yells, desperate

"And contrary to what you believe, they were born without purpose, lived for no reason, and died for nothing. In the end all your parents were nothing but pawns of fate and destiny, it was going to happen one way or another. If they were still alive today, then they would find you...lacking. You're only a step above your weakling of a leader, you are ultimately subpar."

Ren lets out a low growl of anger, before roaring out in fury. Charging after Klaus, who merely side steps him with the Teeth wrapping around Ren yet again before swinging him into the wall.

"REN!" Nora cries out in a panic, rushing over to him who's only barely able to move. "Ren? Are you alright?" She asks, her voice frightened

"Nora...enough...talking."

"Ren..but you're hurt I-"

Ren grips the cheerful valkyrie by her wrist, his face twisted by anger that he still has. "I am _sick,_ and _tired_ of having to keep you in check! So for once in your life! SHUT! UP!" He lays into her, causing Nora to feel hurt.

"Ren...I..."

"Nora. You are a cheerful ball of madness and joy. But there's one thing that gets to you. Losing." A voice echoes within her mind

Her attention turns over to look him, he hurt Ren, and did something to make him angry. Which causes her to be angry too, tightening her grip on Magnheld she lets out a war cry as she leaps to smash his head in.

Only for Klaus to take a step back before the hammer smashes him, with a swift kick to the chest she's sent sprawling to the floor. And this keeps repeating again and again, until Nora is panting and bruised. She has to keep fighting no matter what happens.

"I know you very well Ms. Valkyrie. An orphan who has no one to go to except for Ren. But you aren't together-together, right? So why should he care about you? You always wanted to be together yet you always deny it. Afraid of getting humiliated by the only person who you think cares about you? Afraid of your Ren ignoring you? Then what is it, Nora?" Klaus asks curiously, Nora looking at him with weary, wide and pleading eyes. Her expression pitiful, 'please. stop.' it's saying

"I...I..." She stutters out loud before dropping her hammer, falling to her knees, and nearly smacking face first onto the floor.

Klaus shakes his head, "I'm sorry." He whispers, low enough to where no one may hear but himself. But he's interrupted by Uriah coming before him and starting to slash at him with his knives with the bronze and green a blur, however Klaus keeps to side stepping each slash. He then trips Uriah, catching him by the arm, Uriah lets out a low growl before throwing a punch.

Which Klaus manages to catch, right before twisting his arm causing Uriah to let out a scream of pain.

"'Honor among thieves'." Klaus' voice enters within Uriah's mind, "That was once what you believed. You were one who honestly believed that you may be able to do good for people, despite what you do. A sad dream that was always going to be crushed. When will they find out I wonder? What will they all think of Uriah the liar, the thief, the criminal...what will _she_ think?"

There's a pause as Uriah clenches his teeth from both the pain and trying to ignore what he was saying.

"I can't help but feel that there is something familiar about you. Maybe we are not very different from one another, don't you agree?" That's the last thing Klaus speaks before breaking Uriah's arm, causing another cry of pain

'Oh God, we're already three people down and this guy hasn't even broken a sweat.' Axel thinks to himself, tense and looking between those left standing: Himself, Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha, Jaune, Silas, Roy, Weiss and Blake

The next two people who start to attack together are Roy and Jaune, with Roy trying his best to either punch him or slash with the wrist claws. With Jaune trying his best to get in a hit, with Klaus blocking their strikes. With a swing of the Teeth he sends Jaune flying back with the chains ensnaring Roy who is then kicked to the ground.

"You can't change anything." The voice of Klaus speaks in the tinkerer's mind, "You can't change anything. You can't change anything. You can't change anything. You can't change anything. You can't change anything. You can't change anything. YOU CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING. YOU CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING. YOU CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING. YOU CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING. YOU CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING. YOU CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING. YOU CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING. **YOUCANTCHANGEANYTHING.** " The voice repeatedly says growing louder and louder before reaching a demonic pitch

Roy understands what he means, and all he can do is just lay there on the ground muling over those words.

As for Jaune? He makes his way back up to his feet, and charges on despite how thoroughly he'll be thrashed. Klaus shakes his head and brings the Teeth down on Jaune before giving a knee to the face to follow up.

"You must realize that you are the runt of the litter, Jaune Arc. Obviously it is due to the fact that you are a FRAUD. While these young men and women around you have given blood, sweat and tears in order to make their way to where they are now. You took the easy route and LIED by taking fake transcripts to enter Beacon Academy. All because you wanted to be a hero, all because you wanted to do your family proud. To have your siblings say 'Tell us about Beacon when you come home! And teach us!', to have your mother say 'No matter what happens I'll still love you, and I am happy you get to go to the place that will help fulfill your dream', to have your FATHER say...'I am so proud of you son.'" Klaus echoes in Jaune's mind, who can only be filled with shame.

"I just...I just wanted to be a hero." Jaune counters weakly

"I have to say, it's PATHETIC. You're weak, pathetic, and ultimately useless Jaune Arc. You will NEVER be able to reach the same level as your peers and comrades. And I wonder, what would your family say and think when they find out you are a LIAR." Klaus finishes before throwing him into ceiling.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha calls out before he falls to the ground in defeat

But the one who takes Jaune's place in fighting is in fact Weiss, thrusting Myrtenaster with a few strikes hitting home. However by taking a trick from dirty fighting Klaus grabs her by the hair and slams her into the wall.

"I have to say that you truly are a piece of work." Klaus speaks with an almost bored tone of voice, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to a legacy that has been corrupted by your father's own hubris. You should realize that you have deluded yourself into thinking that you may very well repair the damage he has done...when you cannot, because it is easier to continue to hate than to forgive."

"No! You're lying!" Weiss replies, using her rapier as a crutch to try and bring herself back up

"And your 'friends' as you put it? Well, it would be a shame if they were to stop seeing you because after all! You are a princess while they are lowly commoners, you have everything that one may ask for in life but lack the one thing that YOU want, friendship."

"Stop! Please just...stop..." Weiss says pitiful and weakly, getting to a knee

"While you want to see yourself as kind, selfless and humble...you are quite the opposite in reality: selfish, haughty and arrogant. When they are all gone you will be begging to a higher power to have you not be alone again, but none will answer. Because of a simple reason: you are destined to be alone."

Weiss can only devolve into telling herself "No." over and over and over and over again. Right before Klaus brings a catwalk ontop of her.

'What's even happening? This isn't even a fight.' Axel thinks, scared for what will come next

 **Cain's POV Beacon**

I worry that the children have not come back yet, although it may be a message from Ozpin for doing this. I'm still worried for the worse

 _ **CAIN! WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!**_

 _What? What do you-_

 ** _THEY'RE DEALING WITH ONE OF THE CABAL! THEY'RE BEING BEATEN BADLY!_**

 _Damn, I'll bring along Dula for this_

 ** _You gotta hurry._**

I stand up and start to run off to go and find Dula.

Damn me, damn them, damn everything! It's not something I had even considered!

 **Third Person POV**

So far Klaus is going trough these children easily, six down. Six to go.

Pyrrha makes a charge for the man and the two begin to clash with one another, still while the Teeth are connected to chains they are still able to be used like swords for facing down the lady of war who is trying her best to defeat him for what has transpired this night.

But her Semblance is of no use, the Teeth are made from bone. And so Pyrrha can only fight on harder,

"Pyrrha Nikos." A voice in her head whispers to her, "From what I have learned about you, you are a talented young woman: Regional Tournament champion three years in a row, graduated at the top of your classes before coming to Beacon, and still even now you are a great warrior in training. It all means NOTHING in the grand scheme of it all. Have your talents allowed you to save lives? Have you changed ANYTHING that is wrong with the world? People expect you to be a paragon, a guardian, a sentinel against those who would seek to destroy or undermine the race known as humanity. You even believe that if you keep acting good and selfless that you might very well change the status quo. But here is what will happen: in the end, you will die believing that your sacrifice will mean something...when it will mean NOTHING. And your friends? Well, the first school you went to has them abandoning you after leeching off your fame for themselves. And here? History may repeat itself, and when everyone you know has used you up...they will toss you aside."

What she has only heard causes the lady of war to relent, with the man taking advantage of it by smashing her into the floor.

In her place for fighting is Silas, yet he can only be caught by his tail and slung into the wall. Klaus darting over to knee him hard enough in the stomach to cause the breath to escape out of his lungs

"Do they know?" Klaus asks, "Do they know that you still lust for revenge? That the voice in your head seeks to kill them? Ignorance is bliss isn't it? Until history repeats and your old friend kills your new friends and your love right in front of you, all because you held your chance on merely a hope and a prayer. You're a fool."

"Ouch! Stings a little don't it?" The Black Dog asks, leering

"As for you."

"Wai-...oh fuck, you can see me."

"Yes. I can. And I have something to give for you." Klaus says, he plants a message into the Black Dog's mind for only it to see.

"Well! I'll keep in touch!"

With the conversation done Klaus slings Silas aside, with Blake jumping in and letting a barrage of strikes loose. With Klaus wrapping the Teeth's chains around her, ensnaring her.

"When faced with a situation that would be considered to be hard to handle, one who's strong and courageous would try their hardest to succeed. You? You run, you run away and NEVER look back. What did you do when confronted with the fact that your first love has become a ruthless killer? You ran. When you found that your current one is able to become a beast? You ran. When you accidentally revealed your true nature to your friends? You. Ran. A question now, when you have no where else to run to...what will you do then? Cowards die in shame Blake Belladonna, but you? You make even the most sniveling and pathetic of the lot a paragon of courage in comparison."

Once finished Blake is spun by the chains, around and around and around. Going faster by the second before she's launched into the wall. Into her stead comes Yang going for hits into the face or the stomach in hopes her blasts from Ember Celica will go right through him. However despite these attempts the more experienced of the two trips her up by the legs before smashing into her with an axe kick.

However Yang tries to get up, with only more weight to push her down and prevent her from moving.

"Yang. Xiao. Long. You seem to be the picture of what people enjoy: fun-loving, easy-going, someone who can be seen as a friend or looked up to. Your friends care about you, and you care about them...but wouldn't it be a shame if they lost trust in you? For them to send up seeing you as a monster and leaving you all alone with no where to go, for you to cry with no one to hear you. As for your goal of finding your mother, I have all but one question for when you find her. What then? You believe that finding your mother will lead to life suddenly getting so much better for you, that your father will snap out of being a sniveling wreck after losing his second love. It's a tragic dream. And as for your drive to protect your sister? Your friends? Your father? Your love? Well...there will come a day where they will die, and you will not be able to do anything but WATCH. And you'll be the only one to live...and harboring guilt over their deaths, you will realize that the world is a mad design. And you will happily embrace oblivion."

"No, it won't-" Yang tries to say, yet can't due to all the weight being pressed down upon her. Grabbed by her neck she's merely tossed aside like a ragdoll. Filled with fury for what's happening to her friends all around her, Ruby actually manages to catch Klaus off guard with a strike of her scythe.

But who needs to beat someone physically, when the mind is such a more...delicate target?

"You Ruby Rose...are naïve to a fault. Your mother died and I know for a fact that she died because she wanted to protect you yet here you are, training to become a huntress. Same job as your mother. Wonder what she would think of you? She was going to quit being a huntress after that mission that got her killed so she can become more of a mother and so you can live safely. Exactly the opposite of what your mother would have wanted, risking your life on the line. You spit on the legacy of Summer Rose... and with a smile on your face."

Seeing her hesitate Klaus blasts Ruby back with full force, sending her back.

As for Axel? The whole fight he was paralyzed with fear, and now?

Panic.

 **Axel's POV**

Goddamn it. Goddamn it I'm a coward! I just stood back as I watched them get tossed around like dolls. And this bastard is looking me straight in the eye now. And I'm not going to run, no...he hurt my friends? I'm going to try my best and break him in half.

With a wordless roar I rush him with a rocket-propelled strike, getting caught with a sharp kick right into my stomach. There's enough pain there I can feel myself go limp as a wet noodle, my eyes going temporarily white from the pain.

I can dully feel myself slide off of his leg. And fall flat on my back.

"Did any of you know?" He asks, I think he's speaking to everyone. "Did you know that your friend here has had knowledge of who I may be?" What the hell is he talking about? "He knows the group I work for as the Cabal. He knew that my organization existed, but did he tell any of _you_ about it? 'For their own good' the poor child has deluded himself into thinking, he could have told you. But yet he chose not too, he chose to lie and play you all for ignorant fools."

I try to say something, anything so that I can get him to stop. Nothing comes out. "And now as for you Axel Lind..." he leans over me, those blades of his ready for slicing through flesh.

"Let us see if they may trust you now."

But there's soon another voice, the voice seems familiar...it's Dula. "FUCKING SHOOOOOOOGGOOOOOOOOOTHS!" He screams out in absolute fury. The doors are blasted open and in comes the barrel-looking guy and...Cain. Blood sabers in hand. A look of cold anger plastered his face

"I ask that you leave now." He says in a low tone of voice, "Else I make you pay for your crimes."

"Hmph. Ozpin has his work cut out for him, if not even twelve can defeat the weakest member of the...'Cabal' you call it? And for you? You come in telling telling _me_ that you'd make me suffer for _my_ sins?" The man gives a somber chuckle, "And he must be desperate if he's willing to recruit you Cain."

" _The first murderer_."

Those are the last words I hear before blacking out, and I am only confused, angry, and terrified.

 **2 Hours Later**

I catapult awake with a start, in cold sweat and panting. Wide-eyed.

"Well, seems your finally awake." Someone says, looking to my left Professors Scale and Peach are sitting in chairs.

"What're you guys doing here? Where am I?" I ask, mumbling a bit. The two of the exchange glances before looking to me. "Mr. Cain brought your team along with teams RWBY and JNPR here...to the medical bay." Scale says taking off his triangle sunglasses.

I feel my heart sink as I look down, I failed them...and they probably don't trust me now. I look back at the two who seem concerned, "Are they...here?" I ask

"Err...no, they're not." Peach says with a sad frown.

"I managed to heal them." Scale says holding up his hands, they glow a warm...grey color with the sounds of twinkling filling the room. They stop glowing as he puts his hands on his lap. "Sorry I got to you last I-"

"No...you're fine." I mutter sitting up in the bed, "I'm gonna get going...I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Mr. Lind?" Scale asks with concern evident in his voice, "You sur-"

"Yes. I'm sure." I tell him before leaving, out the hallway there's my bag along with Cerberus near the door frame. I pick up both bag and sword before leaving. I can't go back to them, no...but there is two that don't care...hope I don't end up fucking that up too.

I head to the dorms hallway, and make my way up to the door. I let out a heavy sigh and knock on the door...and opening up the door is Tulip dressed in pajama clothes consisting of a nightshirt and bottoms.

"Oh! Axel, is something wrong?" She asks curiously

"I'm fine...mind if I come in?" I ask, she gives me a nod and moves out of the way for me to walk in. With the rest of team VOLT looking at me.

"Somethin' you want there Axel?" Ahri asks curiously

"Do you...do you guys mind if I stay in your dorms for a while?" I ask

"How longs a while?"

"...A while."

The fox faunus looks to her group of friends, all of them giving a nod. "Don't sweat it. You got a sleeping bag?"

"Yeah. In fact I'll get to sleep right now, so good night." I say pulling out a sleeping bag from my bag, climbing inside. I close my eyes.

Ain't life a bitch?

 **Third Person POV**

"I once again would like to say congratulations Schwarzy!" Ash says leaning on the yellow-robbed man who sighs

"I think I may have went overboard..."

"Pffft! Don't worry about it! Besides, we can now take a break since they won't be so much of a problem anymore...plus maybe Roman's little solid he's doing for me is about finished."

Ash smiles to himself, Oh yeah...gonna need just one little touch. When have mercenaries ever harmed anyone?

 **Dula's POV**

I watch the eleven humans before me, although an encounter between enemies would normally end with bruises or maybe death. They seem to have been stabbed in their emotional testicles metaphorically speaking.

"Up now! Come on! Come on!" I say, they seem to slowly wake up one by one before they're all looking at me.

"Hello there! I am an associate of your friend Axel, I am Dula."

 **(Alright, with that done I must leave this to say. 'Ok maybe I did alright who knows?' tell me what you all think. You know the drill, thanks for reading.)**


	39. Chapter 38

**(Alright, last time was fun wasn't it? Now for some more fun involving everyone's hated asshole. You know who.)**

 **A Change of Pace**

 **Dula's POV**

The children are staring at me right now, in confusion from seeing me. Wouldn't blame them of course: if I were in their shoes I'd be confused why such a strapping, handsome and utterly beautiful creature such as myself was before them.

"What uh...what are you even?" One Uriah Greene asks

"I'm the one who's going to help you following your last opponent's er...harsh words." I reply to him

"That's an understatement..." One Blake Belladonna mutters

"Still! In such troubling times I'll help you out. Via a bit of...therapy." I say, this causes the children to look at me curiously.

"So! Who wants to go first? Four at a time and then er...three at a time." I ask looking among them, they don't seem none too excited by it as they look at one another. Guess they got a version of therapy from a psychologist straight out of the depths of hell would probably deter them from deciding to get help.

I think so...not like I'm human, to them I'm a weird lavender colored barrel with wings and tree branch arms.

"Me and Nora will go first." One Lie Ren says

"I'll do it." One Weiss Schnee adds in

"I guess..." One Uriah Greene also adds

"Splendid!" I say picking them up, "Now the rest of you, please cover your ears as to not disturb your friends here."

A look of confusion is shared before they cover their ears, good listeners. I set one Lie Ren, one Nora Valkyrie, one Weiss Schnee, and one Uriah Greene down.

"Excuse me as I check through and see what happened to you all. First will be with you Ms. Weiss...and the rest of you cover your ears?"

One Uriah Greene looks at me skeptically, "Why?" He asks suspiciously

"Just. Do. It." I punctuate dully, and with a roll of his eyes he covers them with Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie doing the in Uriah Greene's case it's more like putting a hand at one ear and resting his other one on his shoulder.

"Alright Ms. Weiss...let me do something real quick." I say quietly getting a nod from the girl, I begin to look through her mind of what one Klaus had to say to her. Along with everyone else...why not? Best learn what they had to go through as to speed up the process.

Hmm...things about how she can't change her company for the better and how her friends will abandon her. Well I know what to say to her then.

Let's see the others' own problems now: Uriah Greene is afraid they'll find out how he was a thief, Yang Xiao Long had to hear things involving her mother and how she'll fail her friends eventually, Lie Ren had to hear about how his parents were killed, Silas Silver is afraid they'll know that he killed a number of White Fang due to his lust for revenge and the possibility that _something_ may happen, Ruby Rose believes that she's disgracing her mother's legacy by training to be a Huntress, Jaune Arc having some classic self-doubt, Roy Indigo thinking that he can't change anything for the better, Blake Belladonna going through some self-doubt about how she's ran before, Nora Valkyrie believing she's failed Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos being afraid that her talents are being wasted and are being leeched off of by her friends.

First things first though: have to handle the one I'm talking with right now

"Ms. Weiss, what the man said to you was...more than a little harsh considering what you have been through." I tell her, she shrinks a way in what I can guess is remembering what happened.

I put one tree branch appendage on her shoulder and give a firm squeeze.

"But you should know that people do change. Hate for someone or something eventually diminishes, change is possible, oh and don't worry about losing your friends there: you have some good people watching out for you."

She looks at me with a glint of happiness in her eye, "You think so?"

"I haven't been around them, but you have. So what do you think?" I question her curiously

"Hmm...I think you're right, they won't leave me behind." A small smile creeping up on her face

"That's the spirit. Besides, money doesn't mean much in way of friendship. Now cover your ears." I say to her, she gives a nod and covers her ears

Alright. One down and ten more to go, one at a time but do more in pairs.

I tap Uriah Greene on the head, making about as clear a gesture as I can to make him uncover his ears. "My time for some uplifting words there starfish barrel?" He dully asks

"Zat depends, are you vready for me to talk abouts your mother?" I reply just as dully, but it seems my joke earns a glare from him.

Touchy subject.

"Listen. We all make mistakes: you've made some, I've made some, your friends have made some. For me it's not _getting more of my kind to kill off those black tar motherfucking shoggoths_." I tell but growl towards the end, goddamn shoggoths deserve nothing but extermination in the most painful way imaginable.

What was I doing? Oh right!

"But I gotta ask you...do you _really_ think what you've done is going to make an impact?" I ask, Uriah Greene frowns at me

"Why gee! Thanks for your vote of confidence in that anything I do doesn't mean shit!" He says sarcastically, beaming with fake enthusiasm

"I'm talking about 'you-know-what' you sour lime."

His face turns to that of shame and embarrassment for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh, "Well...I'm not-"

"You have not one, not two, but THREE friends who were once terrorists! Do you really think that your friends will hang you for just stealing to survive?"

He looks at me for a moment, studying me, watching, his expression turns warmer. "I...I-I guess not."

"Good!" I happily say patting his back, "Now cover your ears back up."

And that he does, covering them up same as last. I tap on Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, and they too uncover their ears.

"Since you both are close I figured that I could kill two birds with one stone by doing something like this." I tell them

"But uh...aren't all of us close, friends and all that?" Lie Ren asks curiously

"Hey, you two are closer than most." I reply with a shrug, "Anyways. Lie Ren, for you I have to say the past is just that. The past. If you ever come across someone who tries to manipulate or taunt you about the past. Just shrug it off, shoot them back with something they don't want to hear, or literally shoot them...preferably in the kneecaps."

He looks slightly afraid, "I...I'll keep the first two in mind. Thanks."

"Excellent! Now Nora Valkyrie, I believe that you have been with Lie Ren long enough to know that any slight against him you think you may have caused would be easily forgiven." I look over to Lie Ren, "Isn't that right?"

The two turn their attention to one another, "Well...you're right actually. And um...I'm sorry for laying into you Nora."

The girl smiles and locks her friend in a tight hug, "I forgot about it already!" She cheers out

Good, now for the next ones

 **Axel's POV, Two Days after Klaus**

I can see ruined buildings across the city, burning as things leap, crawl, fly, swim and rip their way through them. The sky a sickly yellow-brown color as clouds speed through the air.

I hear whispers, sounding close to gibberish. And out of a puddle of black muck comes the forms of...people. Shaking off the gunk like dogs showing who they are:

Silas, Roy, Uriah, Yang, Jaune, Ruby, all of them. All of the people I failed.

 **Liar...liar...gonna die in a fire...**

I try to say something, to tell Roy that I did it for his own good. But nothing comes out, when I tried making a sound it felt like my throat was burning and being cut with daggers.

 **I wish Uncle Qrow never saved your miserable hide!**

I'm sorry, Yang. I'm sorry, Ruby.

 **Pathetic, liar and coward.** **You deserve nothing.**

Forgive me...Weiss, Blake

 **YOU USED US AS PAWNS, IS THAT ALL WE WERE TO YOU?**

No. Silas. Uriah

 **And here I thought we were friends, guess you're just some asshole who thinks of people as tools and toys to be used.**

Please forgive me. Jaune...Pyrrha

 **We hope you die alone in a ditch, only noticed when someone trips over your maggot-riden corpse like a stray mutt.**

Ren. Nora.

Another shape takes form from the black muck, only it looks like black smoke coiling around a man's body. Red eyes starring right into my soul: judging, deciding punishment, ready to carry it out.

Then the muck clones light on fire in an inferno of orange and red, melting away. I try screaming to stop but I can only feel the pain again.

The one that's left rushes up to me...face to face.

 **WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS THE BOOK YOU WORTHLESS SCUM?**

I say nothing

 **SINCE YOU WON'T SPEAK, THEN YOU ARE OF NO USE**

Then more pain, going through my stomach. Looking down I can see something going through me

A black and violet weapon, looking like a serrated sword made from lightning and fire. Covered in blood.

My blood.

I catapult awake, panting in cold sweat. My eyes wide open like saucers, I can feel my eyes watering up from the lack of blinking...but it's too terrifying a prospect for me, the water becomes a single tear. Running down my cheek, heavy and clear, falling onto the blanket covering me.

I look at the clock and see the time: Five thirty AM, might as well get dressed...Scale is finally letting us duel.

About time.

 **Scale's Room, after Breakfast**

Walking in through the door, I sit somewhere else instead of my usual spot. Instead sitting next to Ahri. Despite my team, RWBY or JNPR not being here well...I'd rather not.

"Hey." I look around and see Ahri with a look of concern on her face, "Are you ok?"

I sigh and nod, "Yeah...I'm fine..."

"Are you sure about that? You look-"

"I. SAID. I'M. FINE." I growl before looking at the circular arena. Scale coming to the center of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you may have heard you are finally going to be dueling one another." He starts up while stretching, "So for this it will be first come first serve: whoever raises their hand first get's to fight first and pick their opponent."

There's a moment of silence before Scale points to someone with his umbrella, "Mr. Winchester." He says dully, "Who do you want your opponent to be?"

Looking over at Cardin, he's starring at me with a murderous gleam in his eye and a dark grin. With the rest or his team looking at him nervously.

"I'll go with Axident." He says calmly, before standing up and coming down to the arena with the mace of his in hand. I only sigh and head down the steps, coming onto the arena. Cardin grinning

"I will tell this: you know the rules, when an opponent's Aura gages red the battle is over. And students must remain silent as to not break the focus of our combatants." Scale explains with his usual calm tone of voice. "Ready?"

"Begin!"

 **Dula's POV**

After finishing up on the last four, time for more of them.

I tap on Blake Belladonna's hand, leading her to remove her hands from both sets of her ears. "I may as well just keep it short and sweet for you: Ms. Blake while you may be a smart girl, you're not a lucky one." I state earning a glare from her

"But you shouldn't blame yourself for harm caused to your friends. The world is random and we have to be given the hand we are dealt with, besides...not as though you're doing anything evil here."

She looks away for a moment, sighing. "Sure. Sure."

"Right, keep well." I say before tapping Silas Silver on the shoulder, his hands uncovering his ears with Blake Belladonna covering hers up.

"For you I have to say, you should be prepared for what may come. If you find yourself in the situation where that...thing takes control? Be prepared to fight back."

He gives a solemn and understanding nod, "Still, not sure how long I'll be able to keep him locked up...I'm worried."

"Pshhhh, if it ever comes down to actual fighting then he must realize you both need your body to survive. But be it the Beast or your old friend, you will have the strength to defend from both."

"I dunno. But...thank you." He says in a quiet voice

"Good boy! You're welcome." I say a bit enthusiastic...oh goddamn it no! I put a hand on his shoulder

"I'm sorry for the awful slightly racist pun." I tell one Silas Silver solemnly, he gives me an odd look and his lupine ears twitch

"Er...it's fine?"

"Yeah." ONTO THE NEXT PEOPLE, and without a word one Silas Silver covers his two sets of ears. And onto the next two, before I tap on the arms of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos they uncover their ears.

"Well. You both got the hint from seeing what was happening I guess...good on you."

Silence. Stares. Oh why do you haunt me so with them children?

"Anyways time for me to get to work." I say to myself aloud, stretching. "Jaune Arc, for what I must say to you is that while you may be absolutely, completely, utterly weak compared to the people around you-"

But to cut off my speech Pyrrha Nikos stomps her foot forward, well she looks a bit angry. How about that?

"Don't mock Jaune like-"

"Let me finish Pyrrha Nikos." I say with a sigh due to the interruption, she looks at me with a harsh, angry glare while Jaune Arc looks away holding onto his arm. "You will make a fine warrior some day. With your name being one that your family line will look to for inspirations for generations upon generations to come..." I state a bit dramatically before looking between him and Pyrrha Nikos, "And if you were to have kids you'd be a good dad too."

I give the girl a wink, and she darts her eyes away from either myself or Jaune Arc who is looking to me instead. "Are you-"

"I'm sure. And for you Pyrrha Nikos I will simply state that if your friends were to have exploited you...well let us not mention how bad that would be. But they haven't, they've stuck with you well enough so far, you'll graduate from this place and be a whole paragon who protects the weak...yadda yadda yadda." I say a bit dully toward the end

"Well...thank you, Dula? Was it?" She asks

"Yes. That's it."

 **Axel's POV**

I'm laying near face down on the ground, I couldn't care enough to fight against Cardin. Who's mace blow sent me flying back, look at me getting beaten by Cardin...but oh well. I feel him pull me up by the hood of my coat and meet him at eye level, his eyes burning with malice and with a grin on his face.

"Your little doggy is too sad to save you now buddy." He whispers, venom laced in his words. He gives me a head but to knock me to the ground, smashing the head of his mace onto my back.

I can see his feet pacing from left to right. Or is it right to left? But in any case he's laughing his ass off.

"Mr. Winchester." Scale says calmly but I can sense the anger in his voice, "Mr. Lind is defeated. Return to your seat."

Cardin just keeps on laughing, leaning down to me. "Glad ya didn't put up a fight, gives me good credit with ladies who like tough guys...unlike you."

"Cardin. Winchester." Scale growls, I watch Cardin look to Scale who has his sunglasses off with a glare of pure _disgust_ on his face. "He's had quite enough. _Return to your seat or I shall give a proper punishment for you_." He growls again

Cardin merely gives a smug grin and holds a hand to his ear, "What was that? 'Cave-in Axident's head?' Well gee! Let me think about it." He says in a mocking tone, looking down at me with a sinister grin.

He takes his mace into both hands and holds it over his head.

" _Yessss_."

And he swings down, time seems to slow down as the swing arcs downward. Before the hit connects however: an old familiar canesword blocks the mace. Scale with a hand behind his back starring down a confused Cardin with a mix of contempt and disgust.

Twisting the mace right out of his hand Gray points the end of his umbrella weapon, shoving in the handle which produces a trigger. The umbrella opens up and a cracking shot of a gun blasts Cardin away. A good ten or so feet onto his ass.

With the barrel of the umbrella gun smoking, Scale sticks it near to his face and blows away the smoke before casually putting it to his hip.

"Cardin Winchester. I will say something that I have been wanting to say the moment I laid my eyes on your wretched hide." This little comment cause's Cardin's face to flare up in anger

"You are a mean-spirited, annoying, smug little bastard. Do you know what that means?" Scale asks in a 'talking-to-a-toddler' tone of voice, "It means you are a bully who's ego needs stunted down to the size of a dwarf, a vicious egomaniac with all the subtlety of a Dust powered bomb: you're too _hateful_ to learn, too _spiteful_ to prosper." He adds with a pause "Further more, you have a whiny voice and a terrible sense of fashion." He adds dully

"Get out of my classroom."

And with it Cardin can only scream in rage before grabbing his mace and leaving, growling and huffing. With his three cronies following behind, but surprisingly they look at me with...concern? What?

"Go to lunch children." Professor Scale sighs, with the whole class murmuring and leaving out in pairs, one by one, but they all get out of the room. Scale picks me up to my feet and dusts me off the moment everyone has left the room.

"Why didn't you fight back?" He asks

I shrug

"Axel. Give me an answer: Why didn't you fight back?"

"I'm too tired." I say with no emotion, I turn around and saunter off to lunch.

 **Dula's POV**

Eight done. Three left.

First up: Roy Indigo, I head over to the boy who slowly uncovers his ears. And put a hand on his shoulder.

"My boy, change is always in nature. And what that man who said you can't change anything? Does he even know who you are? I...looked into your mind I must admit, and I just so happened to glimpse what you have in your mind. You can change parts of the world, you know?"

He keeps silent, then a few tears stream down his cheeks. Before giving a...hug to me.

"Thank you..." He whispers

I pat him, and he lets go. "No need to thank me child."

So I head over to the sisters, who uncover their ears.

"Well. Last patients of the day! Let's begin." I start

"Well Ruby Rose, allow me to tell you that if your mother was here today she would be proud of what you are doing. Training to protect those who can't protect themselves...a hero. Besides, your sister here enjoys the idea of you doing a Huntsperson's job of killing monsters that feed on negative emotion. Along with your friend Axel."

I turn to the elder of the two, "And you? Well seeing how your friend's and friend-come-love enjoy your company, I can say they trust you well enough. But should you not trust my word well...give it a few days, alright?"

The two of them sigh in harmony, looking to one another. "You got it." Yang Xiao Long speaks

"Oh and uh...Mr. Tree Jellyfish?" The young one innocently asks, and I resist the urge to scream in rage.

"Yes?"

"What about Axel? Is...what that guy saying true?"

I let out a sigh, "My sweet child: There are somethings that are not meant to be learned, he just so happened to do so in order to protect you and your friends. He will explain it too you all. Soon."

Hopefully soon.

 **Axel's POV**

"Axel I have to say: you're depressed." Ahri tells me with the rest of team VOLT looking at me. I sigh and stab my fork into the chicken

"Guys. I'm fine, trust me." I say shaking my head, Oreno grabs my shoulder, squeezing it and looks at me with furrowed eyebrows

"Dude! You got tossed around by Cardin. That's like dying from getting stung by a bee." Oreno says a bit loudly

"There is such a thing as bee allergies you know Oreno." Tulip adds

"I know that! Point is that it's something that shouldn't have happened!"

I groan and clutch the bridge of my news, "Guys just...stop. Please."

I look over to one of the tables. ASUR, RWBY, and JNPR sitting there and just eating. An empty spot where I would be but, maybe it's for the best.

"Cardin! Come on man! This ain't right!" A voice says, wait...isn't that the Russel guy? A Winchester goon? I look back around and see Cardin stomping his way over here with his quote unquote 'teammates' following him

"You beat him once! Isn't that-" the one with blue hair, Sky Lark starts before Cardin turns around.

"Can it Sky." He hisses, "Or else I'll go after _you_ next." He adds, turning his look over with a smile on his face. Looking at me as he comes over to the table.

"Buddy! You and I should talk!"

"Fuck. Off. Winchester." Ahri growls, Cardin snaps his gaze over at her. "I just want to apologize for what I did later, gonna whisper it to him though. Get me?"

"Like you can come up with any more creative insults. Go ahead and flingm'" Lily speaks up sarcastically, she's not wrong. Not like anything he's going to say is something creative enough to hurt my precious little feelings

And Cardin leans in, his breath going against my skin:

"I realize you've been evading your usual friends along with your girlfriend for the past two days." He chuckles before taking a sharp breath, "You humiliated me back in that asshole Scale's class. So here's what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna take your team, and don't worry! You can have mine...they're too soft for me. I also think that the hottie Yang deserves a _real_ man, dontcha think?"

 ** _What is this little asshole talking about?_ **

"Well...I think she'd be more of a toy for me, ya know? And I'm hard on toys, I'd probably break her easily. And then maybe I'll hurt dear 'ol Jauney boy by doing the same to that Schnee bitch or know-it-all red-head. Whichever one that idiot blonde likes the most." He says sardonically, I can practically feel the sick little grin coming up on his face.

"That fine with you? 'Why yes Cardin! Do me a favor and take my place!', that what I heard?...Good boy, _now stay out of my way_." He then starts to slowly walk away...toward my friends.

I only clench my hand into a fist, tight enough for my knuckles to be snow white with pain coming as my fingernails dig into my palm and draw blood. The warm, wet, crimson liquid oozing out and forming stains on the lunch table.

I can feel the anger slowly and surely coming in, gnawing holes in me and filling the holes with itself. It's not like how I expected it to be: fiery, passion-filled, raging, roaring like a bear or dragon, explosive. No. It's much different than that.

It's icy, coldly vicious, pure resignation mixed with black hatred, utter and complete loathing for the bastard Cardin, while the first may have lead me to getting my ass handed to me...this hatred is giving me a focus I whole-heartedly agree with.

I'm going to murder him.

 _ **Er...Lindo? Y-Y-You alright there, buddy?**_

 _Cthugha, it's time that I actually put fear into that smug prick's mind. No...I'm going to have him feel terror._

If he acts like a pig, than Cardin Winchester get's the fate a pig can get. _Butchered, squealing,_ and it's high time he also sees that I have a few buttons that when pressed send me into 'unreasonably fuck-all angry' mode: Downgrading my friends, planning to hurt and humiliate them, suggesting I can't do shit about the first two, laughing at other's pain.

All of them just got pushed.

I stand up and grab my tray, turning around to see Cardin still striding along. And I run behind him and smash the tray right into the back of his head hard enough to knock him to the ground.

He looks right at me, eyes full of fear and his expression panicked. And he begins to crawl away, with me just slowly walking forward to him "A-Axel? L-L-Listen buddy! What I said was a-was a-was a joke! Believe me! I'd never-" he cuts himself off the moment he backs up into the wall, squeaking like a mouse.

I smile, time for you to get what your dad should've done to you.

And I drag him by his legs, mount over him, and start to hit him right in his goddamn face over, and over, and over, and over again. And I only laugh at this, yes! Yes! Yesssss! Cry more you son of a bitch! Cry until the tears turn into blood!

But two pair of arms grab me from behind, dragging me off of him and stand me up. "Mr. Lind calm down!" One voice says, Scale

"As much as I hate the fucker you can't kill him!" Another one says, Peach. Not kill him Peach...just hurt him.

And I'm ready to teleport right to him the moment the fucker says a word. Cardin coughs and sits himself up: his face bloody, beaten, already swelling and bruised.

"Heh...well Axident, I think you should know that I get to walk away from this. With you taking all the blame." He says smugly, his voice sounding like a hiss.

"Oh...you'll get to walk away alright Cardin Winchester." I growl, he gives a smug little grin.

"Glad to see even an idiot like-" I teleport right in front of him

" **WITH! A! LIMP!** " I roar and grab him by one of his legs, and begin to twist it as hard as I can. Right until there's a beautiful pop, and Cardin lets out a high-pitched crying noise. I keep twisting until there's a pain in my neck.

Everything starts getting more fuzzy, I'm getting tired, I close my eyes with the last thing I see being myself falling.

You lost control Axel.

 **Sometime Later**

I groan and slowly open up my eyes, light hurting my eyes enough for me to squint for ten seconds. Opening them up fully I see that I'm in a white room with a door and a glass window that only shows my reflection, I look so tired with baggy and bloodshot eyes. I try moving but I can't. My arms and legs tied to the chair I'm sitting in.

"Alright! You got me Scale! Peach! Now let me out of here!" I call out, laughing

No response

"Where am I?" I ask

No response

I clench my teeth together, "GIVE ME AN ANSWER! TELL ME!" I scream out

Nothing.

I can only scream, and curse and froth at the mouth in rage. Screaming until my throat goes hoarse, and panting to get breath into my lungs.

"I don't believe this is a sound idea. He caused Mr. Winchester a good amount of harm...he may still try and harm others."

"Glynda. I trust the boy would not attack someone without reason, and he's been through a lot this week. We'll talk with him."

Wait a minute, Oz? We?

The door opens up to show Ozpin, cane in hand with the usual stoic expression plastered on his face. Once he comes inside the door closes shut.

"Mr. Lind, I'm sorry that we had to sedate you...but I know you don't wish to be a murderer." He says

"I hope that he dies."

His expression sours, "You don't _surely_ mean that?"

I glare at him, "I. Hope. He. _Dies_. There something so wrong about an asshole seeing punishment? You ever felt that before?" I ask, his expression changes again. A sad one to be sure.

"I can't deny it...even I have caved in to more ugly emotions: hate, envy, greed, at least once." He says sadly, looking away. I must've hit a bad subject, he looks back and lets out a sigh. "But another reason you're here, is that there is someone who wishes to apologize."

When he says that the door opens up, guy with a bald head, goatee, coat. Cain. He has no expression on his face. And the anger in side me bubbles up

"Axel." He says calmly, "I know you're angry with me-"

"That's an understatement and you know it you bald fuck." I spit at him, he frowns

"I know you and your friends went through an attack by the Cabal. But you still need to fight." He says, is he serious?

"Hey, it's your war. Why don't you get up off your ass and fight it instead?" I scoff, he furrows his eyebrows in annoyance still frowning.

" _That's_ your response?" He asks in an annoyed tone before turning to Ozpin, "It's like I told you the first time. It's like dealing with a child." Cain looks back to me, "What is wrong with you Axel Lind?" He asks

Oh? Now he wants to know? What a joke.

I laugh for a solid five seconds before sighing, letting out a growl. "You wanna know what's wrong? _I'm sick of being treated like I'm a tool!_ " I snap into him, "'Axel do what I say', 'Axel come here', 'Axel go there', 'Axel you better not tell your friends about this whole war we're fighting nobody knows about that if we lose will be the end of the world!'. You know I was actually starting to actually like you, but I guess I'm just a part of another plot twist involving a group you've told me jack shit about! And this'll all lead up to where I get possessed by some insanity inducing alien super-monster, so that you can kill me 'for the Greater Good'!"

" _There's your answer you bastard_. I am _sick_ of being treated, _like a goddamn pawn_! I thought I could trust you, figuring you and Dula were the only ones who knew about this shit besides apparently Ozpin! But I guess it turns out your no better than the **fucking Cabal**!" I say in utter rage, Cain's expression turns to something I thought wasn't even possible.

Anger.

And he punches me right in the jaw, knocking me to the floor. "Cain! Control yourself!" Ozpin commands with his voice seethed in frustration. Guess it's like seeing two kids fight for him

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to those bastards, monsters and psychopaths again... _you understand_?!" Cain asks angrily, " _Everything that I do. EVERYTHING I HAVE **DONE**_! Has been for the sake of protecting mankind!"

"Was killing your brother one of those things too?" I ask sarcastically

"Axel that is _quite enough_." Ozpin says in a low tone of voice, "You both should realize this: Cain, the idea of not letting him tell his friends was destined to fail. Axel, you're training to be a Huntsman: you should realize that fighting amongst ourselves will end up splitting us apart for our enemies to pick us off."

I feel my heart sink down into my stomach, there's truth in those words. And I had to be a smart ass about something involving what may be Cain's past.

"Now. You both reconcile your differences, I will be listening." Ozpin states much more calmly, the door opens up and he leaves. Just me and Cain now.

Cain let's out a heavy sigh, "I know you want answers to questions...well? Ask them." He says sourly. What to ask first?

"How long has this been going on? This whole...war thing?"

"It's been happening for too long." He sighs wearily, "I've done too much...seen too much: men and women getting killed, driven to madness, suffering fates that make death seem pleasant. It takes it's toll, but with you? Well...I hope this war is finished." He finishes

"Are you...you know. THE Cain?" I ask curiously

"Yes. I am. The first person who was born, the first..." He pauses as though he's too ashamed to actually say the next word, "Murderer. The one who's cursed to wander, and cannot be killed unless the person will see something worse."

"How've you been able to talk with me in my mind?"

"Well, Dula's helpful with that for the most part. And at times Cthugha will let me take his place."

 _We'll talk about this later_

 ** _Would it help for me to say sorry?_**

 _No._

 ** _Well fiddlefucks._**

Well, that's three questions done. But there's one that's important to me, time to ask it now.

"Would you help me help me...explain to my friends about all of this? At the least they'll understand." Cain gives a tired smile to me, walking over and finally standing me back up. Going behind and untying the restraints

"Certainly, Ozpin? Come in here a moment?" Cain asks, the door opens up again and Ozpin comes back in smiling warmly.

"I heard every word. I'll gather them together and you'll meet with them." Ozpin says, turning around

"Thank you both...and one final question. Who was the guy that attacked us?" When I ask this, Ozpin freezes into place.

"His name...his name is Klaus Schwarz." He says, "He was once a huntsman here once upon a time. One of my closest friends...unfortunately there was a mission he and I went along together personally where I had to leave him behind." The door opens up again, Ozpin stepping out.

"I wish I didn't have to." He says, his voice cracking before the door closes.

"I should...go and speak with him about gathering your friends together." Cain says, following behind Ozpin.

"Cain?"

"Hm?"

"I'm...I'm sorry for what I said, about your brother."

"...I know you are. There's not a moment that I look back on it and I hate myself for it. And for what it's worth: I'm sorry for having you keep this secret from your friends."

"Thanks."

Cain finishes with a nod before leaving, once he's gone I sigh and stand up.

 _ **Hey, Lindo. If you're going to have your friends find out about me, I should tell you that I invited a few I know to see your team.**_

 _Why the hell would you do that?_

 _ **Well it always helps to have more along you know. But anyways, I think I should tell you something.**_

 _You love farts? I knew that already_

 _ **Smartass. Not that, just a way to summon me for for a short while.**_

 _Really?_

 _ **Yeah...but be. Careful. Fuck it up and you'll end up summoning up something pretty bad.**_

 _Pffft, what's the worst that could-_

 ** _Does the name Feaster-From-Beyond-The-Stars sound like a guy you'd want to deal with?_**

 _Uhhhhhhhhhhhh no._

 ** _Exactly, since it'll be short and quick for summoning me for a few moments. All you have to do is say a phrase three times._**

 _Alright, what is it?_

 ** _Iä Cthugha! Iä Cthugha! Iä Cthugha! I'll show up and I'll try not to burn your room to ash._**

 _Why gee, thank you so kindly._

 ** _Welcome...so, good luck pal._**

 **(Well that took longer that I expected, then again I got repeatedly busy with things of all kinds. But I got it done, and das is good.)**


	40. Chapter 39

**(You know I think I'm going to try something soon, that something is just some stuff involving Roy.)**

 **Roll SAN**

 **Scale's Room 2 Hours Later**

After having met with Cain and Ozpin, I came along to Scale's room for a bit of practice. With Scale currently standing across from me, sword held in one hand and one arm behind his back.

"Well?" He asks

"Hm? Well what?"

He gives a grin, "Well come at me already. I'm ready."

I chuckle and rush at him swinging Cerberus down, with Scale dodging out of the way thrusting the needle-like blade. Blocking it with Aura shielding and counter with a rocket-propelled strike sending him moving back at least two feet.

"Alright, I think your fighting is fine. Since you seem out of your funk." Scale says straightening his tie, sheathing the sword part of the umbrella back into place. There's clapping coming up into the air as I sheath Cerberus. Peach coming up onto the arena floor with a wry grin

"Well I'm disappointed Scaley!" Peach says happily, "I was hoping Axel here would end up thrashing you harder than your last and only relationship!"

Gray frowns and looks at the pink/orangette survivalist. "At least I can actually get someone, what with your lonely nights where you cry yourself to sleep over the fact that you never had a boyfriend?"

I snicker to that, "Oh God that burn!" I wheeze out between laughs

"First of all: fuck you. Second of all: Die alone and in pain you prissy little dandy lion." Peach says with a wide grin

"Ladies first." Scale replies

"Ahhhhh, while it's fun to watch you all fight I think you should both hurry up and get hitched." I suggest sheepishly, earning two glares saying 'Are you a moron?'

There's a buzz in my pocket, pulling out my Scroll there seems to be a message from Ozpin. Opening it up there's something on it that I've been ready to see

 _Your friends have came into the dorm you reside in, they're waiting for you. Good luck.- Sincerely, Ozpin_

I take a deep breath and put the Scroll away. "Guess it's time...isn't it?" Scale asks, I look back at him and Peach and nod. "Hey, here's to hoping for the best eh?" Peach says

I give a small smile, "Yeah...here's too it you psychotics." I say with a roll of the eyes.

"Good luck." Scale adds with a sagely nod

"Tell 'em I said hey." Peach finishes with a wave

I wave back and make my way out of the room, making my way through the hallways I stop at the dorm's door. A lump forming in my throat and anxiety gnawing at me telling me to not do it, they'll scream that they hate you.

"It has been so long since I've gotten to see you." A voice pops up causing me to jump, turning to my left and seeing Cheshire floating a few inches away from me. I sigh and shake my head.

"Seriously?"

"Ohhh? Something wrong?"

"I'm nervous as shit right now and you decide to jump-scare me?"

"You're too tempting a target." He drawls, just before nuzzling against my cheek like the furry Grimm feline he is.

"Still, good to see you my friend." He says smiling, I smile back at him and rub his head. "Good to see you too you little bastard." I reply earning a fee purrs from petting him, stopping and reaching for the doorknob.

My hand stops just around the doorknob, my heartbeat going a million miles a second. "Are you well Axel?" Cheshire asks curiously, I look at the feline Grimm and sigh. "I'm nervous...what if they don't believe me?"

"Then they'll listen, think you're absolutely insane, and welcome you back with open arms."

"Cautious optimism?"

"No my good friend: Fact."

I smile and take a deep breath, turning the doorknob the door creaks open. RWBY, JNPR, and my own team turning their attention towards me.

Each of them sitting in a perfect circle of foldable chairs, sans one that's reserved. Guess it's for me. I trudge over and sit down in the reserved seat with Cheshire floating over and laying down in Ruby's lap.

Let's just keep it a bit simple before bringing out the fart gas.

"I'm going to just assume that Ozpin gave you the details about why you're hear listening to me, the truth. But before I get to that...I just want to say that I'm sorry, I let you all down last time. You all got hurt in some way," I look over to Uriah who's arm is in a white sling, "some...more hurt than others."

They take a look at Uriah who shies away, before looking back to me.

"Anyways: what I'm about to say is going to be utterly insane. So take what I say with a grain of salt if you'd like, but it's the truth. You all know the librarian right? Bald? Goatee? Wears a coat?"

"Yeah?...What about him?" Jaune asks

"He's brought me into something that's a bit of a...small problem." I say a bit nervously

"Why do I get the feeling that what you're about to tell us next isn't exactly a 'Oh no! I'm sick.' kind of a problem?" Uriah asks dully

"It's...it's better if someone else explains this because, even I have no clue why I'm involved." I reply shrugging, I take a deep breath and let out a heavy exhale. "Iä Cthugha! Iä Cthugha! Iä Cthugha!" I chant out.

Ten seconds go by and, nothing.

Weiss gives a rather...concerned look. "Why did you just spout out-" she's cut off by a loud 'thuwsh!' sound and a nearly blinding flash of light the room getting several degrees hotter. Takes a moment for my eyes to adjust again, but there floats Cthugha. Looking like a humanoid inferno with swarms of smaller fireballs orbiting him like moons.

"Sorry about the late arrival, got a bit caught up in something." He sighs shaking his head, looking to everyone who looks equal parts nervous, confused, shocked and dumbfounded.

"What is? I don't even-" Silas sputters out, hey that's my line!

"I'm...ok then? What?" Yang adds just as surprised

"Well I may know all of you Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Nora, Silas, Pyrrha, Jaune, Uriah, Ren, and Roy." Cthugha says in rapid fire gesturing to all of them, "But you don't know me: I'm Cthugha, one of the Great Old Ones, Lord of Flames, you can guess from my appearance my titles are related to heat and fire."

"Allllllllllllright then! A-A-A-A-A fire person just...here...w-what do I say?" Uriah stutters

"You could thank me for one. I'm doing my best not to burn your flammable...dry...room..." Cthugha says opening a mouth hole, a sort of napalm-like saliva coming out. Right before he wipes it away and composes himself

"Anyways, I've been sort of inside your friend Axel's head. Watching and listening. Now he's called upon me to explain to you all what he's been doing, it'll also explain why I'm here."

The room fills with silence again, "Roy?" I ask, "Can you get that book?"

"I guess it involves this in some way?" He asks back, I nod and he reaches into his metallic backpack and pulls out the book. Carefully handing it over to Cthugha who looks through the book and...surprisingly doesn't burn it up. Huh.

"Uh-huh...I see...alright then!" The fiery eldritch fire thing says closing the book shut and handing it back to Roy, "Time for me to tell this whole thing: this war that Axel here is talking about is something I've come to call 'The Noticing': which is where my kind and our masters have finally noticed man and faunuskind and decided you all should be wiped out. With the end of the war being an apocalyptic event called 'The Arrival' in which our new high priest, the top god of us all, the second most powerful god, and the messenger for the second guy I mentioned all come and everything goes to _shit_." Cthugha explains grimly, flat and serious

"Well...we can kill 'em, right?" Jaune asks nervously, "They can't be any different from the Grimm!"

Cthugha shakes his head and chuckles, "That's one part I like about you Jaune: optimism. Unfortunately I'm going to put this into tiers related to animals." He says holding a hand nearly towards the floor

" _This_ is you guys, dear 'ol mankind." He then raises his hand slightly higher, "Grimm, to us they're like gnats: they're many but we can easily squish them. If we ever cared enough to do it." He drawls before raising his hand up to his chest, everyone looks to be sweating every slightly. "My kind is here, The Great Old Ones...brace yourself for the next ones."

He starts to float upwards and places his hand on the ceiling, "The Outer Gods. Right here." I think everyone, myself included let out a gasp of shock. Oh God, I didn't realize it worked like that.

"How?...How are we even gonna have an inkling of a chance to survive? Let alone beat them?" Silas mutters

"Don't worry your canine little head. I'm helping, so are three others I brought along...speaking of!" He then points to Roy, Uriah and Silas with Cthugha growing another arm to point at Roy

"Any of you heard voices in your heads?" He asks curiously, with a bit of childish glee.

"Err...yeah?" "What about it?" Uriah and Silas say

"No." Roy adds, Cthugha tilts his head looking at him.

"Hmmm...guess he hasn't shown up yet for you." He mutters before floating back down and his other arm vanishing, "I feel my time about to go. Axel, you can finish this up...I'll be in your head and sleeping."

With that Cthugha vanishes in a puff of billowing white smoke, everyone starring at me as though I have the answer they're looking for. I don't, but I have to try as best as I can to give them hope for a situation like this.

"Is...everything he said true?" Pyrrha speaks up in a voice slightly quivering from fear. I give a nod. Uriah shoots up out of his seat and stares at me, "So you expect us. _All of us,_ to join you in handling a nearly hopeless situation with horrible horrible, possibly sanity shattering monsters that make Grimm look like gnats in comparison?"

I sigh and stand up, "Look. I'm not going to sugar-coat the fact that the world might end if they show up. Hell, maybe it'll happen regardless of what happens." I mutter bitterly, "But...we need to at least make a stand. If they can be killed we kill them, if not then we drive them back, and if that happens we just have to keep tossing them back to wherever they came from until they give up." I add more defiant in tone

"I'm not going to force this on you, I'm not someone who'll do anything to stop this at the cost of morality and something like that. I'm merely handing an offer to do what we're training to do as Huntsmen and Huntresses, protect everyone: no matter what creed they follow, what species they are, anything that we probably don't agree with. We stand as a light against the dark, all that kind of optimistic crap. When one candle eventually extinguishes, another is set alight, and so the battle is still fought. Now...anyone wanna join in?"

There's dead silence, right before Uriah lets out a frustrated growl. "I would have to say no to that offer just like with anyone else." He says sullen, "But with you guys?" He then gives a smile and chuckles, "Why the hell not?" My eyes go wide before looking to everyone else, who're standing up

Roy jumps to his feet not a moment after, "I'm in!"

"Not exactly sure about this, but might as well join up with some people I like." Silas says shrugging as he stands up

"Someone's gotta make sure you don't end up getting hurt, so you bet I'm coming along." Yang says with a grin on her face coming up

"I don't care how crazy this whole thing is, I'll come with you!" Ruby cheers standing up and knocking Cheshire out of his spot.

"I'll be sure to do all that I can to help." Weiss nodded

"Might as well just take with the rest of the group. Wouldn't mind fighting along side you all against this." Blake chuckles, she actually chuckled

"You were one of the first people to help me out, how could I say no?" Jaune adds in, smiling warmly

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Pyrrha joins in

"I don't really see why not." Ren shrugs

"If Ren's coming with I'm alllll for it!" Nora cries out before bursting into laughter

I smile and close my eyes, they actually believed this. And are willing to fight against these things with me, I'm glad I have these guys for friends.

"Thanks." I sigh quietly, looking back at every one of them. "Uriah, how long until your arm is fine and ready?"

"Well thanks to professor Scale I'd say about er...twelve hours?" He says shrugging, I nod and look over at Roy

"Roy. Keep looking through the book, see if you can find anything else in there." I add, Roy responds with a salute.

"I'll get to work on it right now." He says before heading to his work station and opening it up

"Other than that?...Let's just keep calm, and go about our normal business. Should anything come up involving this, we meet up and figure out something. Sound good?"

They all give a nod in response.

Welcome aboard to the conspiracy.

 **Third Person POV**

Ash was waiting for four people to show up, people he sent Roman to hire due to a plan that if it works will speed up the Arrival. If not then it will have been fun to play interrogator on the person they're looking to capture.

Not a moment later three people come in as the doors open up. A man, a woman, and a teenager

The teen is dressed all in white. White sweatpants, white gloves, white button up shirt, and white dress shoes. He's a pretty little boy (probably much to his chagren, with some girls liking guys who are pretty.) curly white hair, pale, grass green eyes, lean and standing at an average height. With a pair of chakrams on either side

The woman is different however. Black boots, black sleeveless shirt, black short shorts, black boots, and a black cybernetic left arm and right leg. Black hair reaching down to the middle of her back, tall and athletic, icy blue eyes, freckles splashed across her nose, and strapped across her back a rather sharp long sword across her back.

The man however, is a bit...off. Someone dressed in black slacks, a sea blue jacket, a pair of blue gloves, and a black shirt underneath it. He has some soft features about him as well, shoulder-length blue hair and dull grey eyes. A pair of large hand guns splayed in a criss-cross on his chest

"Is this where we're getting our work done at?" The boy asks curiously

"Yeah, this is it. Gingey said there'd be a blonde guy standing around...ugh." She says with a shudder, didn't enjoy her first time with Torchwick trying to flirt with her.

"Awwwww, what's wrong sis? Don't like people who're your age? That's why you go for more er...'fresh' guys get my meaning?" The boy asks coyly with a grin, earning a sharp glare

"Can I at least get your names before you all start killing one another?" Ash dryly asks

"Right! Tezca Polca here, ready to smack around more than a few people. Fight and fight and fight some more." She says a bit excited

"Now for the more _professional_ of the lot. Quetza Cotal. At your service." The boy casually says

The man smiles at the boy, the kind that says he's thinking of wicked things. Right before looking back to Ash he bows, "Honored to make your acquaintance. Huitzilo Ochtli, ready to do what you ask."

Ash smiles before noticing something, there's supposed to be four of them. Not three. He growls and opens up his phone to call Roman

"Hey! Where the fuck is the other one, huh Torchwick?!" He hisses with distain, "Oh, oh you just got there huh? THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID THE LAST TIME I CALLED YOU! Too scared about the last guy? Deal with it you pansy! If you don't come back with the last guy, I don't give a shit what my sister says. You are a sacrifice, I'm gonna sever your arteries and drink your life essence! You worthless sack of fucking worms!"

He then finishes the call with just that.

 **? POV**

I sigh and put away the phone into my pocket, if he wants this guy so bad then why doesn't he go get him? Oh right, because little old me is expendable...typical. I look to Neo who's giving me the 'Roman this is utterly stupid' look I've come so accustomed to see over the years.

"Oh don't give me that look." I growl, "I know this is bad...I'm gonna be talking with a psychopath." I mumble before letting out a sigh, "Let's just get this over with. Tomorrow we're going."

Off to Frostpeak Prison.

 **(As one bird-like alien who's space's very own version of the Punisher once said, every time he killed a guy in a fight. 'Scratch one!')**


	41. Chapter 40

**(Let's keep going shall we? Ok? Ok then.)**

 **Sick Day, Freedom Day**

 **Roy's POV**

"There has to be more to this book." I mutter quietly, flipping through the pages of the book again. It's late at night and this has been actually getting me tired and stressed out, this book might hold an answer to this Arrival Axel mentioned. But still, I'm having such a hard time finding something new I'm tearing out my hair over it.

I look to my page of notes and groan, tearing it up and throwing it into an almost overflowing trash bin.

 ** _HAVING TROUBLE ARE WE_ _?!_**

I nearly fall out of my seat at the sound of the booming voice going through my mind

 ** _Oh for the love of- this is why I'm the one who talks to people! Not you!_**

 ** _DON'T YOU PIN THIS ON ME. THE ONLY REASON YOU EVER COME OUT OF YOUR HOLE IS BECAUSE I HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT OF THERE YOU PATHETIC HERMIT._**

 ** _I can't stand the sound of your yelling! AND NEITHER CAN MY FEELIIIIIHIHIHIIIIINGS!_**

I shake my head and hit it a few times, maybe me getting tired is just getting to me. Wait, didn't fireman Cthugha say something about someone not showing up yet?

 _Umm...e-excuse me?_

 ** _WHAT IS IT? CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUSY?_**

 ** _Calm down, he's probably just gonna ask who we are_**

 _Uhh, yeah...how did you know?_

 ** _Picking through your head is like going through cobwebs full of information. But I'm pretty good at unwrangling them_**

 ** _HE'S JUST SAYING HE READ YOUR MIND. LITERALLY. I'M SURE YOU'RE THINKING, WHO'S THE HANDSOME CREATURE WITH A VELVETY SMOOTH AND GLORIOUS VOICE-_**

 ** _More like a bombshell combined with frog croaking_**

 ** _SHUT UP. AND HIS WHINY VOICED COUSIN ARE?_**

 ** _My voice isn't whiny!_**

I growl in frustration and hit my head again, "Stop fighting!" I hiss

 ** _HITTING YOURSELF ISN'T GOING TO HELP YOU KNOW. BUT TIME FOR PROPER INTRODUCTIONS. I AM_** _ **TSATHOGGUA: THE SLEEPER OF N'KAI! WRITER OF THE LIBER IVONIS! W-**_

 _ **Keep your shirt on there cousin.**_ ** _Hzioulquoigmnzhah, nice to meet you there Roy Indigo._**

 _I'm...Hzioulquoigmnzah? Is that it?_

 ** _No it's- YOU PRONOUNCED MY NAME RIGHT?! YES! EAT SHIT TSATHGOGGUA YOU SHIT EATING SHIT!_**

I'm just going to block them out, I need to get back to work. Looking back at the book I flip through it again, and again, and again, and again. I sigh and rub my temples, it was fine the first few times looking through but now it's near impossible! What happened?!

"Roy?" A voice says a bit sleepily, I turn around and see Ruby with her sleep mask off with half-lidded and still tired eyes.

"Oh, uh, hey Ruby."

"What're you doing up so late? It's two thirty in the morning." She mumbles, I raise an eyebrow and look at the clock. Huh, so it is.

"I'm just...doing um, nothing! Yeah, yeah, yeah nothing." I lie laughing a bit nervously

"You're looking through the book, aren't you?" She asks sounding a bit more awake, I sadly nod and turn back around to the thing.

"There has to be something to help us out in here, I got through it well enough last time. Now it's next to impossible."

"Roy-"

"I just...gah! It's making me tear out my-" I cut myself off, a pair of arms softly wrapped around me.

"Roy, remember what Axel said: we just go about things as usual." Ruby says soothingly, "You're smart Roy. Just get some rest." She wraps her arms a bit tighter, resting her head ontop. My heart feels like it's about to explode, oh no...I'm getting hotter, stomach's feeling bad, I'm sick aren't I?

"I-I-I um...I think I'll take today off, actually." I stutter out a bit

"But, we're gonna be heading out with CFVY today. You alright?"

"I think I'm feeling sick, so I'll just lay down and see if it goes away."

"Ok then. You want me to stay and help you out?"

I slightly flinch, "Nononono you can go on ahead without me, I'll be fine Ruby. No worries."

"Oook then, let's get to bed now."

I nod and get up from the chair and hop into bed, quickly closing my eyes.

Just sleep off the sickness, not sure what it is but I'll be fine. Just hope I don't get Ruby sick too.

 **Four Hours Later**

"Sure you'll be fine there Roy?" Uriah asks sounding have curious and half worried. I give a nod

"I'll be fine! No worries! Heh, no worries." I say a chuckle

"Are you sur-"

"I'M SURE SILAS. OK?" I add in, I think I sound a bit...panicked? The two look at one another and leave, only Axel in here now.

"Soooooo...can I know why you're sick?"

"I uh, don't really know."

He gives a wry little smile and comes closer, "You can tell me Roy, I'm your friend and your leader."

"Well...ok. I don't know why but, last night...early in the morning? Anyways. Ruby hugged me and, I felt hot, my heart beating a lot and my stomach churning. No idea what caused it."

Axel's eyes light up and he laughs a bit, "My dead little tinkering, golden eyed purplette. _That_ there is love."

"What? Psssh! It's not like Ruby would like me!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm pretty sure there Axel."

"Hmmm, I don't know. But it's your call." He says shrugging and heading out the door, "Get well Royboy." He adds before closing the door.

Weird. I don't feel sick.

I roll around in bed, trying to get comfy. I can't feel any comfiness...maybe it's the mattress?

There's a knock at the door before there's a voice, "Hey Roy?" It's Ruby

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I come in? Axel asked me to double check on you." She says a bit muffled by the door, Axel you jerk. "Hold on a minute." I unwrap the blanket out from me and hop down to the floor. Opening up the door showing the silver-eyed girl standing there.

The fever's coming back, upset stomach, rapid heartbeat

"Sooo...you ok?" She asks raising herself up and down on her tip toes a few times

"Hmmm, yeah. You?"

"I'm alright...are you blushing?"

My mind goes blank, oh no oh no oh no oh no. I think Axel's right, I turn away take a few deep breaths. Maybe he's onto something when he asked if I'm sure...I could ask.

"Hey uh, Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"You ever get that feeling of...butterflies in your stomach around someone? You feel like your heart is going to explode, all nervous, things like that?" I ask turning around to look at her, she takes a sharp breath and quickly nods.

"I-I have actually."

"Really? Well, you tell a sort of description for your person and I'll tell mine!"

"Ok give me a moment to think." She says happily, "The person is a boy, pretty smart, nice, kind of a dork, I'm not really sure on what to say to him." She says a bit shyly, rubbing her arm. "So who's your person?"

"Mine is uh...a girl. Funny, adorable, cheerful and energetic as can be, she's a dork herself...I think I like her." I say just as nervously

"Oh? Like as in a friend kind of way?"

"I thought about that way for a while, but it kind of grew into...love. You know?"

She giggles, "Yeah. The same with the guy I mentioned."

"Yeah, I love you Rub-" No! I cover up my mouth, Ruby's eyes are wide as saucer plates. Her cheeks flushed red

"I umm...love you too." She says shyly, smiling a bit. I uncover my mouth give a hug, she starts to hug back...and I rest my head against her.

"You wanna go with us now?" She asks letting go, I smile and nod

"I'm fine with it. And uh, think we'll be ok?"

"You know it!"

"All I needed to hear. So, what're we doing?"

"Just gonna go and get some new clothes."

I raise an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"For our secret mission involving Torchwick and the White Fang! Remember?"

"Ohhhhh, ok. Yeah, sounds good!"

Well, I think I'll tell my mom and dad about this whenever I go back to Mantle.

 **Third Person POV, Frostpeak Prison**

Even with six of his goons and Neopolitan with him, Torchwick felt a bit nervous. Mostly due to this Xipe Totec is just slipping jerky under a mask to eat.

Roman clears his throat, resting his arms on the table. "I came here on part of a...associate, of mine asking for your services." He spoke in a calm and professional tone. Xipe just stared on with an uninterested look to his eyes as he chewed on the jerky, chewing to help numb this hour's flare of a headache.

"I'm asking you to come along, possibly kill a number of people. Think you can handle it?"

Xipe kept chewing along, before he swallowed and gave a cough. "Could you get this mask off of my face? For a start."

Roman stared at him with caution, Ash told him to do as he's told. And listen to what Xipe has for a request, and make sure it's followed through...no matter how stupid it may be.

Times like these are where Roman Torchwick asks if there is some kind and loving supreme power watching over, then he says to himself: 'Nope. Not with the secretive jerks and friendly but sadistic sociopath employing me'. He makes a gesture to the closest goon, who comes over to Xipe and takes off the mask.

The Flayer smiles, right before biting into the goon's throat. Tearing it out like a rabid dog before grabbing the goon's gun, one down, two, three, four, five, and all six are down in a few moments just leaving him, little missy, and the ginger. Leading Xipe to giggle like a deranged little schoolgirl, only stopping to grunt in pain and clutch his head from a headache.

"I'm gonna need somethings!" He states happily, "Few thousand Lien's pay an hour, my _weapon_ back from these Atlesan pigs." He stopped to grab at his prison jumpsuit, "Clothes would be nice...and my cookbook." He growled near the end

Torchwick kept cool and collected, glaring at him. "Of course. Anything else?"

"Hmmm...oh! I'm gonna need some guys," he pulls his thumb back towards the goons he just so recently killed, "Not these ones though because, they're uh, ya know. Dead."

Xipe went back to laughing away, more and more.

Oh, was this jarring for you reader? Because things may get worse, may not...but I'll still be watching them and relaying events to you.

I'm the only one who _can_ see you.

 **(Well, I figured that I do something that probably makes people question why a mood shift. The answer my friends is simple: I like to do something like this.)**


	42. Chapter 41

**(Alright, in this time of writing is Valentine's Day. I remember it as the day Al Capone killed people, what does this say about me? I'm not sure myself. That is all. On with the story!)**

 **Clothes Make The Man and The Psychopath**

 **Axel's POV**

I'm glad Ruby was able to get Roy out of bed, and I'm glad that he told me that I was right. So as of this moment, I am doing one thing that I most certainly hate above all else.

"C'mon, let's hurry up and get something for you to look good for Yang eh?" Coco asks with the sort of grin you'd find on a fox, or Ahri. I hate shopping. I sigh and trudge along behind the lady in shades, we've been in here for a full hour and we haven't even found anything that _she_ thinks would be fine.

'It'll be fun!' she said, 'I'm only gonna help with more combat oriented clothes.' she said, I WAS FINE WITH THE FIRST SET OF CLOTHES GODDAMN IT! We've just got enough clothes for us to dress a town, WHY WOULD I NEED TO TRY ON ALL OF THEM?!

I haven't even gotten to see anyone else yet, feels like I'm getting dragged around in order to simply be tortured. I blame you past life.

 _ **I like this girl**_

 _Oh, would you kindly go drown?_

 ** _I'm just poking fun! God, you're grumpy_**

 _You try doing this...oh wait! You'd burn yours to ash_

"Hey, the quicker we get this done. The quicker we can leave, 'kay?"

"How do your teammates put up with you?" I mumble

"Ohhh, they manage." She says with a bit of a chuckle, and here we stop. Looking around it's...suits.

"Is this about the dance?" I ask flatly

"Yup. And as a favor for helping out Vel, I'm gonna get you a suit." She says already checking through each and everyone of them.

"Is it because every girl is crazy about a sharp dressed man?" I ask in the same flat tone, "Have a secret crush on professor Scale? Hot for teacher eh?" I add with a wry grin, in response I get a handbag to the face.

"Oh shut up, it's just clothes."

"Why the hell are we getting me a sui...ohhhhhh, _you're_ in charge of the dance. Aren't you?"

She gives a playful smile and nods, picking out some clothing. Warm black suit jacket and slacks, and an orange tie with the same colored dress shirt. "Gotta have you dressed to impress Yang, am I right?" She asks

I frown a bit and stand up, taking the clothes and heading for a dressing room. "Well, if you need me I'll be tryin' to pick out something out of this pile for ya." Coco says with her voice slightly muffled by the door blocking some of the noise.

Let's just get this over with.

I hurry up and take off everything but my underwear and socks. Starting with the pants I just do it the good 'ol fashioned one leg at a time deal, right before slipping on the dress shirt and then the tie before the suit jacket comes on. Ok, that's done. I step outside and stretch out my arms

"Well? Is this fine? Or do we need to go through a thousand more suits?" I ask in a flat tone, she laughs and shakes her head. "Nope, you're looking good. Now onto the next part." She says tossing me the next set of clothes: a dusty orange coat, a pair of dark-colored jeans and dark brown boots. I give a small smile, "Okay, so _maybe_ you're good at this fashion thing." I admit

She snorts, "Told you so, now. Try this on, I'll go get the rest and have Vel come on back and see you. Alright?"

"IIIIIIII...guess so, see you then Coco." I say with a shrug, heading back into the dressing room. Quickly taking off the suit and going back to just socks, folding it up and laying it down. Putting on the jeans, then shirt, back to the coat and finally boots. I gotta admit, I think it looks pretty alright on me.

I take the suit and my shoes and step out. There I see someone.

A guy dressed in a jet black and violet coat, steel grey pants, and mud brown shoes. Blonde and tied into a ponytail, he's humming along as he's looking through clothes, right before I see a catch of his eye. Blood red.

He turns around to give a more proper appearance of himself, soft and young looking features. Giving a smile.

"Oh, hello there." He says, his voice sounds a mix between velvet and poisoned honey. It's a bit nice to hear, ok maybe it's really nice to hear.

"Uh...hey there. Looking for something?" I ask curiously

"Juuuuust gonna get a present for a friend, he's coming to town soon and I figured he needs something new to wear." He says with a shrug

"Really?"

"Yep. I was thinking something...red. Oh! Where's my manners?" He sticks out his hand, "Call me Ash."

I take his hand and give a shake, there's...something about his eyes that don't sit well with me. "Axel. Axel Lind."

"Nice to meet you friend, hope you don't mind if I ask what you think I should get him. Not really good at this."

"Get him some sweatpants and sneakers, maybe a hat. I'm pretty sure your friend can get himself a shirt, sorry if I can't help there...Ash? Is it?"

"Oh pffft, you're all good man." He says casually, "By the way. I've been looking for a book, might've seen it? Hm?"

"Yeah. I know where, the library." I reply utterly deadpan, his expression flickers for a moment to some anger. But it quickly goes back to a more friendly appearance.

"Yeah. Right then. You probably wouldn't have known, sorry." He apologizes with a humble bow.

"It's fine. So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a musician for a living, in a band in fact."

"Really? What do you play?"

"The flute. With the others playing drums, trumpet, and clarinet."

"Ahhhh, classical music. I like it."

"Yes...well, I best get going now. Before I end up running late."

"Oh, get your friend a hat. Wide brim one."

"Thank you kindly, have a good one." He says with a wave before walking away, there's something about him that seems off to me. The eyes.

"Hey Axel!" A familiar voice calls out, turning around there stands Velvet with bright eyes and smile. I smile back, "Hey Velvet. Time to go isn't it?"

"Yep, let's-" there's a buzz that cuts her off. She pulls it out, checking it and her expression turns sad. I tilt my head out of curiosity, "Something wrong?"

She sighs and puts it away, "Team and I gotta go on a mission ASAP...gonna end up missing the dance." She laments sadly

"Hey, why don't you have RWBY do it? Maybe me and my team could help out too." I suggest smiling

"That uh...that sounds pretty nice. Thanks for the offer." She says a bit more happily, smiling ever so slightly. "Not a problem." I reply

"Ready to get going?"

"Yeah. Let's."

So she and I walk for a few minutes back to the front, and there be Silas, Uriah and Roy all dressed up. And not to bad either.

Silas wearing a greyish silver colored bomber jacket and sweats along with some dress shoes still having the tie on, Uriah having a forest green poncho over his sleeveless hoodie and a pair of vambraces on of all things, and Roy keeping the same clothes only just adding goggles.

"Well don't you all look fine and dandy." I say crossing my arms with a smile

"Time for us to go don't you think?"

"Yep, it's time Si."

 **Ash's POV, Hours Later**

I guess that having some polite conversation with the enemy to get a location out of where in the shit a book of great power is didn't work. But still, taking a seat in this little arena we've set up is a perfect homecoming for the fine psychopathic murderer we're getting

Sorry Nyarly, gonna have to wait.

There's the sounds of heels clicking and two other sets of feet. Looks like my darling sister, Patri and Streetrat have arrived.

And in the sound of a boom. Here comes the mute, Roman and the new ginger. I need a third so I can have a collection!

"Is this the one you've sent Roman to bring along?" My sister asks with her usual 'I'm better than you worm' tone of voice, I glare at her and roll my eyes.

"Wooooooow, someone give her a PhD! A true _genius_ we have here! Deciding flea-bitten mongrels, disgusting street urchins, and pansy patriciders are the greatest henchpeople that she could wrap around her finger!"

She gives a rather piercing glare and frowns, "So that's a _yes_ then?"

"YEAH! THAT'S IT! NOW I'M GONNA GO NOW!" Roman shouts, taking a quick peak he rushes off with the mute leaving one Xipe there. Wearing an un-fastened straight jacket.

"What?! I was just offering you guys pork! Come on!" He complains, pulling out some meat. "Anyone want any?" He asks

"I'm hungry enough." Patri says utterly casual, and with a leap Xipe is standing right in front of him. Placing the meat into his hand

"Eat up." He whispers, and Patri starts eating before looking back to me "So! On the first hand, thanks for getting me out."

"Yep. We need your killing skill, knowledge on getting more of the other Outer Gods and Great Old Ones to come along, also for me to be more of a dick to Patri." I list out

"Hwhat do yhou mean by that?" The grey-haired moron says with his mouth full

"Errr...Merc I-"

"Oh, that's just a special recipe I got done with there friend." Xipe says happily

"What's it from?"

"Liver."

"...Like, chicken liver?" Patri asks nervously, his brow scrunched up, Streetrat's eyes darting around and my sister clutching the bridge of her nose. And then, something beautiful happens: Patri gives the most amazing 'Oh shit!' face I've ever seen him do. Right before heading to a trashcan and vomiting.

With me just _howling_ with laughter.

"Oh my God! You're so stupid!" I wheeze out, but quickly clear my throat afterwards. Down to business, "So Xipe. We have your weapon ready, and some new clothes to put on. We'll send out some people for you to work your magic on."

He gives a toothy smile and nods, "Of course." He says before growling in pain and clutching his head. Heading off behind the trio with me now.

 **A Moment Later**

By the time he comes back he has the same undone straight jacket on, along with the stuff that the kid Axel recommended. Gotta admit, little shit made an alright choice about the hat.

And in either one of his hands are blood red macuahuitl with a chainsaw pully, whatever at the point where the weapon meets the handle. Along the edges are what looks like depleted Dust crystals, they'll either be sharp enough to cut like a hot knife through butter or be more fragile than glass.

 _"Perfect._ Glad I have my little babies back." He says rubbing his cheek against the blade.

"He better be worth the time." My sister grumbles

"Xipe! Go on down to the arena, we'll start out with something simple enough for you." I say gesturing to the arena. He bends down and makes a leap right back into the center of the arena.

"Hey old timer?"

"What? Want me to send out thr first wave for our friend here?"

"New batch of poor scientist you got envious over and took them to be made into lobotomized but stupidly strong giants?"

"Not my fault they thought they could surpass my work. It's hubris. Anyways, here you go."

There's a loud buzz and a door opens to show something pretty fun from dear old Donn Yell. A centaur like thing made from sewn together people, labcoats and all on it, making squishing sounds as it stumbles out just like a deer when first born learning how to stand and walk.

A triple armed torso with no legs stuck ontop of a long line of others, no lower jaw and eyelids peeled back and held by stitches to expose dry and bloodshot eyes, tear streaks bellow. It's legs being in sets, two bodies stuck in a hugging embrace for each one of the legs. And for some comedic effect the tail of it is a leg.

What a great guy, thanks Donn

"Oooooooo! I like this already!" Xipe shouts out, leaping up onto it and hacking away at the beast. Over and over and over, blood spurting and splattering out each time in greater capacity every strike. Some of it even coming as far to hit my face, and I lick the warm liquid across my face.

Tasty.

As soon as he's done hacking away, Xipe jumps down and slices off the thing's legs. The beast moaning in misery and pain, with either macuahuitl crossed between it's head. Right before decapitation.

"WOOOOOO! WHERE IS SOME MORE FUCKIN' FUN?! I HAVEN'T HAD MY FILL YET!" He shouts out thumping his chest

"I'll fight!" Patri shouts, looks like his balls grew some. Right as he rushes down to the center of the arena, taking a fighting stance.

"Ohhhhh?" Xipe smiles and giggles, "Not sure about you. Dumb enough to get tricked by-" Patri ends up cutting him off by kicking the top half off his head off. And Xipe collapsing limp to the ground, his fingers twitching as his hands open

"Hmph, so much for that." My sister scoffs, I only smile. With Patri turning around and holding his arms out with a smug grin. And Xipe regrowing the top half of his head, bubbles of flesh growing and disappearing as flesh regenerates and he rises up behind the smug grey-haired prick.

"Is that all that you got man? You need to get bet-" and just as Patri was getting ready to talk shit, Xipe spins him around and grabs him by the throat. Lifting him and choking him. With Streetrat and my sister looking surprised, "Never. Doubt me." I whisper

" _What_?!" Patri chokes out, struggling to get out of his grip

"Quite a thing ain't it?" The red-haired psychopath says, "Sure as shit beats the hell out of dying!" He shouts tossing Patri aside like a rag-doll, picking up the two macuahuitl and cracking his neck as his head fully heals up. With the top part of his head Patri kicked off going through the same bubbling and regenerating process. Already at the point where it's growing the lower half of the body.

"Is this his Semblance?" My sister questions aloud

"Nope. As much as I despise Faunus, there are those that I tolerate. Like your master's pet fanatic, or the bull who just _loves_ my company. And then there's the ones that entertain me, like Xipe Totec here...did you know that starfish can regenerate with any part of them cut off? And even that part can form a full body from itself."

The starfish Faunus laughs, along with the new one. With the first laying the two macuahuitl atop one another, a chink sound cutting into the air and the blades extending outwards for what my guess is to three feet. Then pulling the cord, the revving sound of a chainsaw filling up the air. With the dear little killer giving a wide and murderous smile.

" _Groovy_!"

"Uhh, no. It is not. It is not that word you said at all." Patri says panicked, with the second of the Xipes having full formed a body with thorns across it's chest. Giggling before bull-rushing to Patri and wrapping around him, the pink glow of Aura coming out of him like cracks. A sound akin to a swarm of cicadas hissing cutting through the air like a knife, before the second of the Xipes explodes like a bomb in a dome of pink light.

The smoke clearing out to show the second Xipe is gone, and Patri flat on the ground. Ever so slightly writhing around in pain, guess that took out his Aura shielding. The remaining Xipe leaps right ontop of Patri and jamming the running blades on either side of his head, the blades tearing up the floor to toss up concrete and throwing up sparks.

The blades slowly inching closer and closer to Patri's neck.

"That's enough!" I yell out loud enough for Xipe to snap his head toward my direction, pulling out the chainscissors, stopping the blades from running and they revert back to two macuahutils and he heads up the stairs. With Streetrat rushing down to pick get Patri and carry him up.

Can't they just fuck and get it over with already? Streetrat isn't going to get anything from my sister.

"I'll admit. He may prove useful." My sister mutters quietly, I grin and look at her. "Awwwww, what's wrong Cinder? Is it because your little patricider got his ass handed to him on a silver plater by the new guy?" I ask earning a growl from her.

"Hey old timer, mind having your little mass of hurting hunger clean up your corpsetaur? Amd send along the other three we have."

"Don't call it a corpsetaur. But one minute."

A door for the arena opens up, and out comes the Swarm laughing sadly. Before throwing up it's name sake which floods over and devours the entire corpsetaur, bone and all in seconds. Before the black and skittering mass returns back to it's main body which whimpers before the door closes shut.

"Did you ask for us?" A voice asks, looking around it seems the other three arrived.

"What do you need? Got something to share with us or what?"

"Boy, leave this to the adults unless _you_ wish for something." Huitzilo hisses, before smiling. "I wouldn't want to bring harm to a young, boyish and pretty face such as yours." He coos

The kid Quetzal looks ever so slightly nervous, but the lady stands right between the two. Tezca? Yeah that's it.

"You better keep away from my brother you creep." She warns with a scowl plastered across her face, Huitzilo merely smiles. "Or what dear lady?"

She chuckles before pointing a marksman rifle right at his head, "Or you're gonna be dealing with a problem the size of a _golfball_ traveling through your skull if you don't stop."

"You both have equal sized dicks but are tiny compared mine can I tell you assholes what I want?" I ask a bit annoyed.

"By all means. What is it?" Huitzilo asks

I smile, with the doors to the arena opening for Beowolves to come out growling. I have to give my thanks to my sister's master for giving Grimm, for the arena and for Donn to work on.

"Show my dear sister how skilled you are." I suggest

"Very well then." Huitzilo sighs, pulling out either handgun and stepping own down to the arena. Beowolves growling and circling around him, before one leaps and get's turned into swiss cheese for it's trouble.

With Beowolves charging, the blue-haired man keeps calm and simply continues shooting over and over and over again. Blowing the head off of one of the Beowolves, shooting all the limbs off another, tearing them apart in a hail storm of bullets that shred the Grimm up.

All of them returning back to black smoke. With Huitzilo breathing in the smoke from the barrels of his guns, sighing out the smoke.

"Well that was quick." I mutter, disappointingly quick. Let's see if the brother and sister can entertain any better. I clap as Huitzilo comes up and out come two Ursi, "Go on now. Don't have all day." I tell the siblings, just before they rush down and begin fighting.

For Tezca she's unloading a clip into one of the Ursi while her brother is tossing more and more chakrams. Two little devices on his belt producing more of them every time a chakram hits causing it to shatter into pieces. The Ursi going further and further back due to the hits staggering them, before at least the one for the black-haired lady with a robotic arm and leg ends up knocking her's to the ground.

The markman's rifle transforming into a sword, with a roar she plunges it through the chest. Stab. Twist. The Ursa goes to smoke.

And for the brother he pounces up ontop of the Ursa and shoves it's head through one of the chakrams. Right before twisting it's head right off, sending it's head spinning through the air and onto the floor.

Excellent.

The two of them laugh and...hug one another, odd. And so the two climb up the stairs and give a theatrical little bow.

"Fine job you two, wouldn't you agree Cinder?"

She puts on a fakes smile, "Yes. An excellent performance." She says through gritted teeth. Looks like she's a bit angry, cute.

"Fucking beautiful!" Xipe shouts, before having his head blown of by Huitzilo. However Xipe regenerates his head back up and growls, "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Please. Don't swear. It's uncouth." He says politely

"Well, now that that's settled. Time for me to tell your roles. Quetzal and Tezca: you both need to be my eyes and ears, patrol the streets of Vale and let me know about anything new that springs up."

"You got it. Don't be hitting on cute boys younger than you sis."

"Oh bite me you little brat. But in all seriousness, we'll do it Mr. Fall."

"Good!" I say happily standing straight up, "Huitzilo: be sure to assist dear Roman Torchwick, needs all the help he can get."

"I shall do my best."

"Good. And Xipe?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll need you here...there's something special that you're needed for." I smile

Now. To entertain myself, Axel Lind...I think I'll take some time out of my calendar for you. We'll joke, tell secrets.

And of course I'll torture you.

 **(There we have it ladies and gents. Next time is investigation, or as one Matt from a group of Best Friends would say: invastigasion)**


	43. Chapter 42

**(And now for me to do what Warhammer 40K has done recently but almost never does. Advance the plot.)**

 **Does This Unit Have A Soul?**

 **Axel's POV**

All I wanted was just some sleep, but it looks like I'm in a dream right now. Underwater city from the looks of it, I'm guessing the town center in fact. I look on around and see that this place has the oddest geometry that there could be.

"Hey Lindo." A voice says, turning behind to look it's Cthugha.

"Where am I? What is this place?" I ask

"This is a friend of mine's house, welcome to R'yleh my friend." He says, "We're here for a meeting."

"Between us and who?"

Not a moment later, there arrives Silas, Uriah and Roy.

"Guys?"

"Axel? What's going on here?" Roy asks sounding in awe, seems that they're real.

"All of us must speak upon matters concerning you four." A new, deep and ancient voice says causing even the water to shake. And there they were:

One looked like a massive green and pale serpent, only differences are that it had a torso and humanoid arms that ended with clawed hands. The head still looked like a snake's however with the fangs curving outwards instead of inwards.

Two looked nearly identical, huge and hairy toads. One of them however having a long neck and many feet that are small and like a Goliath's.

The last one, ever so slightly unnerved me. A massive humanoid thing with an octopus for a head, bat wings on it's back, and webbed hands.

"This meeting shall now come to order." The octopus-headed one spoke

"Right then. To all of those who may or may not know among you: these four are Cthulhu, Yig, Hzioulquoigmnzhah, and Tsathoggua." Cthugha says gesturing to each of them.

"Ok a quick question how come all of you look utterly weird?" Uriah asks

"Thatssssss becaussssssse we take thesssssse formsssss asssss we wissssssh you dumbasssssssss." The snake one, Yig hisses

"Geeze, just asking man."

"We are getting far off topic immediately." The octopus-headed Cthulhu spoke, "As Cthugha has been communicating with the human he has chosen. We figured that the human should give his opinion on wether or not that the four of us should speak with ours."

My opinion? Well then.

"I don't see what took you four so long. Silas, Uriah and Roy are great guys."

"Errrrr...well it's probably not that bad. Right?" Uriah adds in a bit nervously

"Hmmm, very well then. Second-"

"HOLD ON NOW I JUST HAVE A QUESTION. WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU NOW?" The toad Tsatgoggua asks

"Because I am the leader among you all, and I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa there, who died and made you king eh?" Cthugha asks

"I am the High-Priest here an-"

"I believe that isssss ex-High Priesssssst there friend." Yig hisses

"Oh fuck off you Scalie."

"WHAT WASSSSSS THAT YOU CALLED ME YOU OVER SSSSSSSIZED KALAMARI?!"

"NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE SLITHERING, FANGED, VENOMOUS PENISES FOR CHILDREN YOU SCALE COVERED WORM!"

"Can't we all just calm down?" The furry toad who's name I can only understand as gibberish says sheepishly, Cthulhu and Yig snap their gazes to him angrily

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" They shout

"ONLY I CAN SHIT TALK MY COUSIN LIKE THAT!" The second of the furry toads, Tsathoggua shoots. And it devolves into a full fledged fight between the four of them.

"Dear God man..." Silas mutters

"Is it always like this?" Roy asks

"I'd say sixty percent of the time." Cthugha states factually

"Good luck with them in your head." I add in dryly

 **Port's Class, Later That Day**

Let it all end. Let Port's class end already, let there be the sign of a benevolent and all loving deity so that I can escape this hell. And Jaune's fidgeting is something that makes me think he's going to say something to Weiss who's just resting her head in her hand, good thing she has a clock set up so we know when to get out and get ready for a night on the town. Everyone know's their part, hopefully it all runs like clockwork.

Have to deal with what Torchwick and the White Fang are doing, if the two of them are a part of this whole conspiratorial garbage involving the Cabal and two other groups. Best we handle it all a few at a time.

And so Jaune moves, sliding up next to dear Ice Queen. I hope he fucks up for this, for Pyrrha's sake.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" Jaune asks nervously, Weiss ignoring him as though there isn't anyone there. He turns over to look at Port like he actually _isn't_ trying to ask out Weiss, riiiiight before turning his attention back to her.

"And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's _awesome_." He adds, "Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know." He finishes, and just in time for the alarm to go off for Weiss' clock signaling it's four.

And it looks like Port is posing. Oh joy.

"And then I— Oh." He speaks before straightening himself up with people already leaving, "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!" He says laughing

So I take a stand with Weiss, who looks back and gives a smile. I and give a gesture for her to leave first, gotta be polite for my good Weiss cold friend. Jaune simply watching Weiss who's currently packing up.

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" He asks

She doesn't even look at him as she starts to walk away, "No, no, no, yes."

Jaune faceplants right into his desk, groaning. The rest of team RWBY passing by him. "One day." Yang tells him, not even looking as she ruffles his hair. Wait...I have a great idea.

"Hey Jaune."

He turns to look at me with a dejected look on his face, "Yeah Axel?"

"Over heard you getting shot down by Weiss. It's a shame." I say shaking my head, he sighs and stands up.

"Yeah...it is..."

"Why don't you go with Pyrrha?" I suggest, he looks at me like I'm utterly crazy.

"Pyrrha?" He asks incredulously, "She's not gonna say yes." He scoffs

"Why not? You're an impressionable young man who probably has caught the eye of _some_ girl. Know who I mean?"

"I...who'd that be?"

Jaune, I love you man. But you're as dense as a fucking concrete wall at times. I sigh and shake my head.

"Look. I'm sure Pyrrha would love to go see the Spruce Willis movie with you, just ask her to do it with you, alright?"

"Hmmm, couldn't hurt. Well. See you around Axel." He says leaving

"Take care Vomit Boy." I say, he gives me a sharp glare before leaving. Worth it though.

"Playing match maker?" A voice asks

"Why do you ask Oreno?" I ask dully looking to the unfashionable Orchid, who's grinning.

"Meh. Just curious, not that I don't mind." He says shrugging, "But me, Tulip and Lily have had to deal with Ahri fawning over the monkey kid...Sun."

"I'm sorry to hear that man." I say shaking my head, "Do me a solid and keep watch on Jaune and Pyrrha for me?"

"You have it on my honor as a citizen of Vale." He says holding up his hand

"Not going to _exactly_ cut it there man. Met many a person from Vale."

"I swear in the name of my father Oberon Orchid that I'll make sure things between Jaune and Pyrrha go smoothly." He says firmly, I smile and give a nod as I leave.

"Good man Oreno, good man." I say quietly, giving a wave before leaving.

Time to go to work.

 **A Moment Later**

And so the eight of us all have gotten dressed up, me and the guys in the clothes we got yesterday with Roy having his backpack on. And RWBY's little dresses are a bit nice: Yang dressed in what would be her regular outfit but showing less skin...sadly, Blake in a white top and black pants, Weiss in a more business-like dress similar to her regular outfit with black details instead of blue, and Ruby's being a change to a grey undershirt still with her 'combat skirt' and boots.

Blake walking over tightening one of wraps on her arms, looks like we're pretty much ready. "I thought that class would _never_ end."

"Careful there Ms. Belladonna." Cheshire chides, appearing out from under her and Silas' bunk. "Hell could just be an _extra_ extended class involving Port." He then laughs before slipping under the bed again.

I shudder, "I hope not."

"Offtopic." Roy says quickly enough for it to sound like he just said only one word

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation _begins!_ " Ruby says, happily leaping off her bunk with raised arms and narrowly crushing Weiss from the bottom bunk.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this _so_ seriously." Weiss says with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." Yang adds in from the top bunk

"I'd say the same but considering who we are...eh, it'll either work out well or we'll just wing it." I state with a shrug, earning a few laughs

"Right!" Ruby says excitedly, "Everyone remember their roles?" She asks, Weiss takes a stand

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

Scratch Weiss

"Me and Roy will come along to ask people about smaller Dust shops that've been hit." Uriah adds in

"Should we find anything related to them we'll get back to the CCT and report our findings to Ruby and Weiss." Roy says happily

Ok, Uriah and Roy are ready

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake says with her arms crossed behind her back

"I'll see if I can check up for anything related to Tukson's murder, some correlation might be found there." Silas speaks up as he's popping a few joints

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows _everything_ going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be _too_ hard..." Yang says

"And I'll be sure to come along in case that he _doesn't_ wanna talk." I add in

 _ **And you're stuck to her like a fly on shit.**_

 _Bite me Cthugha_

 **I have to agree with him.**

 _Cain, please do me a favor and go fuck yourself again._

 **At least buy me some dinner first.**

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang and Axel to go over what we found." Ruby announces before pumping her fist, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" A new voice says, wait what? Looking around it's...Sun, hanging by his tail upside down.

" _Sun_?!" Blake and Silas say in a tone mixed between alarmed and surprised

"How did you get up there?" Yang asks

"I have a feeling it's due to the fact that he's a monkey, am I right?" I ask the dear 'ol monkey Faunus. He puts a finger up to his lips to tell me to shush.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Sun states casually

"You do _what?!_ Weiss shouts, earning a pained groan from Uriah

"Right in my ear Weiss, geez."

"Sorry. But as I said before: You do _what_?" She asks this time without shouting

"I climb trees all the time!" He states before flipping into the room ignoring Weiss' scowling, "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" He asks. Blake steps forward

" _We_ are going to investigate the situation... as _teams_." She states for the monkey Faunus

"Sun. I'd hate to say it but...you'd probably just get in the way." Silas says rubbing the back of his neck

"Yeah. Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby adds in

"But thank you for the offer." Roy says smiling

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" The Faunus says gesturing out the window, what? Looking outside along with everyone sans Sun there is in fact. Neptune, standing on the ledge.

He turns his gaze over, "'Sup?"

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asks

"I have my ways." The blue-haired friend of Sun says, just before looking down and appearing squeamish and worried.

"Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, _really_ high up right now." He asks nervously

"Sure you can-"

"Nope." Uriah says quickly, pushing everyone back inside and closing the window shut.

 ** _This is hilariously petty and dickish._ _I_ _love it_**

After that Uriah turns around to look at us all, seems Weiss is a tad bit angry with that. And. I'm ever so annoyed.

"Seriously?" I ask dully

"What? You heard him, he has his ways." Uriah says pointing outside, "He found his way up. He can find a way back down."

None of us are buying it.

 **Uriah's POV**

I groan, " _Fine_...I'll get him inside." I mumble, trudging over to the window

 _ **I'm happy that Cthugha sssssssaid that I ssssssshould come along with you, I love it already!**_

 _Well my snake friend. Hope you enjoy it all._

I open up the window and drag Neptune inside. Alright, now we can get to work. With everyone standing together in a circle, now with plus one blue-haired sack of shit and one monkey Faunus. There'll be a few changes I bet.

"Alright, me, Uriah and Roy will go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. Axel will go with Yang." I see Neptune give Weiss a wink, can I please just shoot him? It'll do everyone a favor.

 _ **You mean do yourssssssself a favor.**_

 _Bite me Yig_

 ** _Hope you enjoy venom then._**

"And Neptune, you can go with Silas since he doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" Ruby finishes looking between us all

I'm fantastic actually.

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang and Axel? After all, she _is_ your sister and he is your friend from childhood." Weiss suggests, as Ruby pushes Neptune next to Silas. The blue-haired moron rocking back and forth, with the dear wolf Faunus stopping it by putting a hand ontop of his head.

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then? Besides Uriah and Roy I mean." The little reaper asks

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me." Weiss says, please God no. I look at Ruby in desperation she laughs. "Nah!" She then starts dragging off a less than amused Weiss. "But! _But_!"

You're the greatest Ruby. So me and Roy follow behind the two of them, once we're outside the door there's a tap on my shoulder.

"Going somewhere?"

"You'd want to know that, wouldn't you Emerald?" I ask looking to the mint-haired thief who's smiling innocently. Oh how many idiots fell for the 'I'm just a little girl no need to be concerned about me' act I'll never know.

"Welllll, it'd be nice." She says, I laugh and shake my head

"Sorry Em. Official business, but I'll be back tonight in case you wanna hang out."

"Alright, see you then buddy."

"You too."

 **Roy's POV**

The CCT: Cross-Continental Transmitter, one of four huge towers in the four kingdom's of Remnant. A beauty of engineering and able to give us to opportunity to talk with people on other continents.

But looking up at it gives me a feeling of reverse-Vertigo.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby gasps in awe

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss adds in

"Blatant advertising." Uriah quips

"I actually agree with that." I say

"No it's not!" Weiss says with a bit of chuckling

"The one in Atlas was the _first_ one, right?" Ruby asks

"Correct." Weiss states

"And wasn't it a way of saying 'Let's be friends and not kill eachother' once the Great War ended?" I ask, let's see if Weiss knows.

"Also correct." The heiress states, "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby says in a mocking high and mighty tone, causing her to snort along with me and Uriah to laugh. Weiss frowns however.

"Don't be a pest!" She says annoyed

"What kind Weiss? Are we termites? Ants? Gnats? Mice? Rats?" I ask innocently

"Can we all just get along?" Uriah suggests holding out his hands

"We can, I just don't want to be pestered. Besides, the only reason _we're_ here is because _you_ _two_ like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!" Weiss adds in

"I know, but it's so _coool!_ Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby says excitedly

 _ **WHAT DO YOU EVEN SEE IN HER?**_

 _I see plenty, and I love her for it._

Ruby pulls the Scroll out of her clothes but it ends up getting launched and bounced on the pavement.

"Oh! You dropped this." Someone says, looking to who said it and holding the Scroll is. Wait a minute!

" _Penny_?!" Ruby and I ask at the same time, I can't believe it! Even Penny looks surprised to see us too!

 _ **Mind giving us some context here partner?**_

 _Friend of mine and Ruby's!_

"Uuuh..."

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Ruby asks

"We've been worried that something happened to you! What happened?" I add in

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny stutters before letting out a hiccup and tossing Ruby's Scroll into her hand. "Uh... I've got to go!" She then turns around quickly and starts to walk off

"Weird." Uriah says

"What was that about?" Weiss asks curiously

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby states, "You coming Roy?"

"Of course I am!"

"Good." And so she and I start to walk off, "You go make your call! We'll meet up with you later!" Ruby shouts back to the two of our friends as we run off.

"Wait!" "Come back!" The two of them shout back, me and Ruby ending up catching Penny as she's descending down the stairs.

"Penny! Where have you _been_? It's been weeks!" Ruby asks the red-headed eccentric girl

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding." Penny replies, walking down the steps

"What?!" Ruby shouts out, with her sliding down the railing and me hurriedly walking down the stairs.

"What's the misunderstanding?" I ask, hoping that there's answer for this. She isn't chipper like she was the first time we met her, something has to be wrong. And a moment afterwards we end up at the bottom of the stairs.

"Penny... Is everything okay?" Ruby questions, sounding quiet and desperate. But Penny just keeps on walking, I'll let Ruby talk for this. "Penny, please stop!" She shouts grabbing the other girl by the arm, stopping her.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you _have_ to listen to us! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell us what happened to you that night! _Please_... As your friends." Ruby pleads

"Listen to her Penny. We're worried." I say quietly, Penny let's out a sigh and quickly looks around. Is someone watching her? She comes forward between the two of us quickly and leans in.

"It isn't safe to talk here." She whispers still looking around

What's even going on?

 **Uriah's POV, CCT Tower**

I am not going to be angry at Ruby and Roy. But I will say that it was a tad dickish for them to leave us, had to get dragged inside by Weiss due to her wanting to keep an eye on me. What it was just that one time with Neptune, still...better than going around asking just random strangers about things that they more than likely don't know about.

Still, the inside of the CCT is pretty impressive. Grand and glowing lobby with a big central terminal with people circled around it, but avoiding that Weiss and I approach the elevators.

One of the doors opening up for us to head inside, once inside the door closes and a sound for an AI powering on comes to the air.

"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" It asks in it's electronic voice

"We'd like to go to the communications room, please." Weiss says pleasantly

"Absolutely." The AI says in a friendly tone, "Could you please place your Scrolls on the terminal to verify your identities?" It asks

 _ **Don't do it**_

 _I have to do it._

 _ **Well ssssssssshit.**_

The two of us grab our Scrolls and do as instructed for the AI. "Perfect! Thank you Ms. Schnee, Mr. Greene." The AI says, the elevator beginning it's ascension upwards. Weiss' expression changing form pleasant to serious.

"You alright there Weiss?" I ask

"I'm fine, thank you." She says all too quickly, hmmm.

The elevator stops and the door opens, let's just hurry up. The two of us step out and come to a holographic secretary coming up behind the desk, a series of beeps coming with it.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?" It asks politely, sharing the same voice as the AI in the elevator.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss tells it

"Absolutely." The hologram says followed by another series of beeps, "If you could head over to Terminal three, I'll patch you through."

"Thank you!" The two of us leave the desk and head over to the cubicles, a few other people in Beacon uniform at terminals. Once we reach the desk Weiss takes a seat, taking a deep and unhappy breath. I put a hand on her shoulder which consequently causes her to look at me.

"Don't worry, we'll be quick." I tell her, she nods and looks back at the screen. The face of a short-haired brunette looking down coming up with the dear Schnee family snowflake rotating behind her.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas-" the brunette cuts herself off once she looks up and her expression changes to be more attentive, "Oh! Ms. Schnee! Good afternoon! Who's the boy there with you?"

"A friend of mine, no worries. I'm not being held hostage." Weiss says in a pleasant tone complete with a smile, I give a smile and wave.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Uriah." I say a bit quickly, the brunette waving in response.

"Well then. Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

Weiss has a sister? Huh, who knew? Besides from her of course.

"No thank you!" Weiss says still sounding pleasant, "I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." She says placing her Scroll into a slot in the keyboard. With a series of noises with the operator looking intently at her side of the screen.

"I see. If you don't mind...what may I ask is this for?" The brunette asks

"School project." Weiss quickly replies

"Um...there are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." The brunette replies nervously

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

"Right...very well." The brunette says still nervous with more noises coming, "The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Wonderful! That will be all, then." Weiss thanks her

"Glad you could help out there miss." I add in

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?" The brunette asks, hearing that...Weiss' smile is gone but is quickly replaced.

"Yes, I'm sure." Weiss tells her a bit quietly

"Well, then...have a nice day!" with that the call drops, and through the reflection so does Weiss' happy act.

"Are you...alright there Weiss?" I ask in a worried tone of voice, she doesn't look at me for a few seconds before looking at me. Smiling.

"I'm _fine_ Uriah, no need to worry yourself about me." She lies, with that smile plastered on her face. Axel told me that whenever she lies Weiss smiles, and I see what kind of smile it is: like a façade telling that she's the prim and proper heiress to a family fortune on the outside. But inside, she's sad and scared and alone...a frightened little girl.

 _ **Sssssshe'ssss like a little bird, it'sssss wingssss clipped. A little rabbit afraid that the wolvessss will come ssssoon.**_

 _You seem to know well about this, how come?_

 ** _I am a father Uriah. I know when a child hurtsssss_**

 _Oh...I never got to meet my dad. And my mom died in childbirth from what I heard._

 ** _I'm ssssssssorry for you my friend. You have my ssssssssympathyssssssss_**

 _Thanks._

 **Roy's POV**

"You have any idea what Penny's whole deal is?" I ask, Ruby shakes her head in response.

"I don't know. It makes me a bit worried she isn't saying anything, something happen to her?" She wonders out loud, looking toward the normally chipper girl we met weeks ago. Penny's just standing by herself there, looking around nervously like she's being watched by someone.

I give Ruby a little peck on her head, she jumps a bit and it causes her face to flush. "Well...we could try again. 'At first you don't succeed try and try again, at least until you need to stop' as my dad would say!" I tell her hopefully, she snorts.

"Couldn't hurt." She says grinning, walking on over to her with me just following along with her. She puts a hand on Penny's arm causing her to jump, but she turns to see us and gives a smile. With that out of the way the trio of us get back to walking down the street.

"Penny, just for a bit of clarification: you don't know anything, _anything at all_ about those guys?" I ask

"I wish I could help you both, but I don't know anything about those men." She replies honestly

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asks

"Was it by those guys we fought? Secret police-style people? _Wizards_?" I add in, leaning close to her.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Penny responds

"Then where _did_ you go?" Ruby asks

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me _very_ much; he just worries a lot." Penny replies

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby states with a grin

"I'm not sure about you two girls, it may be different. I get that from my mom at times." I speak up grinning as well

 _ **MOMMA'S BOY?**_

 _No Tsa, it's just that my parents are concerned about my saftey_

 ** _THAT'S TSATHOGGUA TO YOU BOY._**

Ignoring the loud toad, Penny's grinning too.

"But why not let us know you were okay?" Ruby asks

"I... was asked not to talk to you two. Or Axel. Or Silas. Or Weiss. Or Uriah. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really." Penny replies a bit nonchalantly, swinging from side to side. Geez, that sounds rough

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asks with a tone of worry

"No, it wasn't my father..." Penny replies a bit quietly

"Then who?" I ask, but before there's an answer there's the sounds of megaphones announcing...something. Turning a corner there's a crowd gathered around the plaza, with two metal storage containers baring the spear-and-shield emblem of Atlas on it. In front of them are six of the AK One Thirty androids as per a part of the Atlesian army, and to top it off a holographic image of General Ironwood is there too.

"The AK One Thirty has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree?" The holographic general asks the crowd, who clap and cheer in response which the androids respond with a jerky bow.

"LONG LIVE ATLAS!" Someone shouts, oh wait it's Lily...huh.

 _ **Friend of yours?**_

 _Yup...mentioned she has a bit of love for Atlas._

 _ **Sounds like a riot.**_

"But...the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'?..." The holographic general chuckles, "Well, that's just not good enough, is it?"

"IT IS NOT SIR!" Lily shouts

"HEY SHUT UP THERE!" A guy shouts back sounding irritated

"YOU WANNA COME AND DO IT STRING BEAN?!...THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

Oh Lily, never change.

"Presenting...the Atlesian Knight Two Hundred!" The holographic Ironwood announces with the doors on the containers open up revealing six new-ier, whiter, bulkier, shinier androids who proceed to knock down their predecessors earning more applause.

Poor robos.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." To demonstrate the new-ier androids flex and pose, "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone!" Ironwood announces dramatically, "Now, the Atlesian military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require a...human touch."

Human touch? What does he mean by that?

"Ruby..? Roy..?" Penny says, she sounds nervous

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce...The Atlesian Paladin!" The hologram of Ironwood is replaced by one of a white behemoth standing twice as tall as the Knights at the least! Hinged piston legs, big guns for arms, a rectangular head, this thing is a work of beauty!

"Whoa..." Ruby gasps in awe

"You got that right..." I add in, that thing is art in pure form!

"Roy? Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny says sounding concerned, then there's the sound of feet running along. Snapping out of awe Penny's running away.

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby calls out

"Come back! What are you running from?!" I add in, looking behind there are two Atlesian soldiers running toward the same direction as Penny is going.

Ohhhhhhh nooooooo. I hope I don't have _four_ terrorists for friends.

 _ **BUT YOU MIGHT. COULD BE A POSSIBILITY**_

 _Stop talking!_

Me and Ruby share a quick nod before running after Penny, trying to catch up to her down a winding alley way.

"Down here! She went this way!" One of the soldiers shouts from behind

"We gotta hurry." I mutter, I gotta get ready for this. I hit the side of my backpack and causing it to forming my old weapon, power armor and friend Dragon. Just in case, have a few upgrades in place if there has to be a fight. Still trying to catch up with Penny we come up to a high stack of crates, Ruby unfolds her Crescent Rose and cuts down the support leading to an avalanche behind three of us.

There's Penny just up ahead! Ruby leaps into the air and onto the alley wall, ricocheting off of it and grabbing Penny by the middle.

"This way!" She says with a grimace, and the two disappear in a flash of red and rose petals. Tapping on my back, there's a series of mechanical clinks as out comes one fine upgrade I added: a jetpack. I accelerate quickly before noticing Ruby out in the street and coming to a stop, looking around there's a truck coming and honking.

I run as fast as can to get to Ruby, just when I'm about there and the truck is about to hit Ruby. Penny comes to push her out of the way and holds out her palms, the two make contact and the ground itself cracks and crumbles into pieces from the impact with a shockwave knocking me to the ground as the truck is lifted into the air a bit before slamming back down to earth.

"What?..." I whisper, Penny's alive. How? Semblance?

"Are you ok?" She asks the driver inside who gives a nod, she looks around: first to Ruby, then to a murmuring crowd behind me, then to myself. She goes off running again and bumps into Ruby, I run to Ruby and pick her up.

"Penny! Come back!" She shouts out before getting back into the chase, with me following behind her in tow. The two of us see Penny looking around out of the alleyway, another place for her to run I bet.

"Penny! Please! What is going on?!" An exasperated Ruby asks coming up to Penny, "Why are you running? How did you _do_ that?!"

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!" Penny stutters with a hiccup, "I don't want to talk about it!" Another hiccup. I grab her by the shoulders and look at the nervous girl straight in the eye

"Penny! You came back after _weeks_ when we didn't know where you were! You haven't been talking to us about anything! And right now you stopped a truck with your bare-hands! It stops **now** Penny! Tell us something!" I plead with her

"Listen to him Penny, if you can just tell us what's wrong, we can help you!" Ruby adds in, Penny breaks out of my grip and retreats away from the both of us.

"No! No, no! You both wouldn't understand..."

"Let us _try_! You can trust us!"

Penny finally relents and comes up to the both of us with a desperate look in her eyes. "You're my friends, right? You promise you're both my friends?!" She asks pleading, why do I get the feeling this is going to be bad? Ruby and I look to one another and share a nod.

"I promise..." She says softly

"You can trust me." I state

Penny looks down to her hands for a moment, "Roy...Ruby...I'm not a real girl."

She then shows her palms to the both of us, instead of flesh and blood where her skin is torn up. It's grey metal. She's a robot.

"Oh..." "I see." Ruby and I mutter

 _ **Told you cousin, now pay up.**_

 _ **WELL SHIT.**_

 **(Alrighty then, with that there done I move onto the next part of the story. Hope you all are still enjoying this.)**


	44. Chapter 43

**(Back to the grind, the dear grind. For you my dear readers.)**

 **A Night On The Town**

Penny's a robot...I can't exactly get it out of my head, it's a bit of a shock for me. And for Ruby I'll say it's worse.

"Penny, I-I don't understand..." She mutters in confusion

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." The eccentric robot-girl says turning away, "I'm not real..." She says sadly, Ruby takes her hands however.

"Of course you are." She says in a reassuring tone, "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me or Roy?" She asks

"I don't... um..."

I lean in and put a hand on her shoulder, "She's right you know. It doesn't matter if your made from flesh or metal, your personality coming from a brain made of grey-matter or a computer chip made of silicon, your blood being oil or red blood cells. You're human in my book Penny." I tell her, smiling all the while.

She leans in a close to the two of us, "You're both... taking this _extraordinarily_ well."

"You're not like those things we saw back there." Ruby states happily tapping her chest, "You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

"Only difference is that your soul has some zeroes and ones in there, and your heart is harder. But still, a heart, a soul, you got 'em."

Penny beams, "Ooohh... oh Ruby, Roy" she locks us both into a hug, and I'm pretty sure she's crushing my windpipe right now, "You're the best friends anyone could have!"

I cough and hack with Ruby letting out a muffled groan, " I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" She says muffled

"Delicate is the wrong word! But yeah!" I cough, Penny releasing us and me taking in deep breaths. Sweet air!

"Oh, he's _very_ sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you two would _love_ him!" Penny says back to her usual and happy self again

"Wow." Ruby giggles, "He built you all by himself?" She asks

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny says sheepishly, I guess that explains one thing about her.

"The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asks surprised

"And is that why from what I hear you have those coolfloatingswordsthatcanfirelasers?" I sputter out

"Yes! They like to protect me, too!" Penny states, with Ruby giving a scoff in response

"They don't think you can protect yourself?" She asks

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be _my_ job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament." Penny states, save the world? What's she on about?

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from _what_? We're in a time of peace!" Ruby questions the robo-girl who gives a confused look in response to it.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said...by the way, are you two now...you know?" She says, I tilt my head...ohhhhhhhh I see what she means.

"Er...y-yeah, we are." I stutter out shyly, wrapping an arm around Ruby.

"It's worked out pretty good so far!" She says

"That's good for you two!" Penny says happily "Glad that-"

"Check down here!" A voice shouts out, it's one of the soldiers. Penny grabs the two of us and leans in.

"You have to hide!" She whispers lifting the both of us up and carrying us toward a dumpster.

"Whoawhoawhoa!"

"Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! We can help you!" Ruby screams out struggling to get out of Penny's grip. But she tosses us both into the dumpster, I think. I hit my tail bone because it slightly hurts there.

"It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get _you_ two in trouble. Just _promise_ me you and Roy won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?" Penny asks, giving a grave stare.

"I promise." "These lips are sealed." Me and Ruby tell her at the same time, lowering our heads into the dumpster that is surprisingly empty. Penny closes it shut, but with Ruby opening it up slightly for the both of us to peak out of.

"There she is!" One of the soldiers shouts out

"Sal-u-tations, officers!" Penny replies to them

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl and the boy?"

"What _girl and boy_? I've been by myself all day!" Penny states letting out a loud hiccup before smiling.

 _ **GUESS THE HICCUPS WERE A SIGN THAT SHE'S LYING. INTERESTING.**_

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." Soldier number one says to her

"Are you okay?" The other one asks, in response Penny shows them her palms.

"Just a scratch." She states casually

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The first of the pair of soldier says

"Please, just come with us."

"Yes, sir!" Penny says walking away with both soldiers, lifting up the dumpster lid Ruby watches them walk away. She looks sad. The there's a rat screech causing her to fall and accidentally close the lid on us both.

"Ruby. She'll be ok, don't worry about her." I say moving my hand around, where is she anyway? I can't see anything in here.

"I know she will, but she said that one day she'll have to 'save the world'. What does she mean by that?"

"I have no idea, but you me and the others are dealing with weird monsters that'll show up at some point in time. So I think she has it easy."

"But-"

"Ruby. You need to calm down, she'll be protected by some of the best that Atlas has to offer. And from what you and Axel told me she can handle herself in a fight." I say firmly, "We'll all get through this. I'll assure you that."

Still waving my hand around I finally touch something, it's Ruby's hand. Even in the dark I can see her cheeks flushed red as a beat, mine probably are too.

"I'm glad you love me Royboy." She says sheepishly

"Same here little Rose, same here."

 **Axel's POV**

Motorcycles are dangerous, I mean there's no doors and all, the rider can easily fall off of it. That being said motorcycles are fun. Riding along with Yang to a more ruined part of Vale we finally make a stop, the engine and rumbling of the bike stopping. Yang taking off her yellow helmet and shaking out her golden locks.

She pulls her thumb to the direction where club music is playing, which is in fact a club. "Come on, my friend's right in here!" She says getting off her bike but leaving the helmet. I come off the bike and walk up next to her.

"Sooooooo, is this 'friend' someone I've met before?" I ask, she flashes me a smile.

"Nope! So be on your best behavior, okay?"

I salute, "You got it Angel."

And so the both of us make our way through the doors, a guy dressed in the same uniform as one of Tochwick's thugs standing there. "Hey there!" Yang says waving, the guy freaks out and runs away screaming.

"Could I...have some background about this?"

"I maaaaaay have gotten into a fight here." Yang replies with a guilty smile plastered onto her face. I sigh and clutch the bridge of my nose.

"Terrific..." I mutter, "If there is someone pointing a gun at me I'm going to start firing missiles."

We keep on moving with the thug running for his life and the closer we get the louder the music gets, "Hurry, close the door - she's coming!" He shouts out. The doors in front of us rolling shut, with the sounds of two guys holding their bodies up against the door in futility.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" A new voice shouts muffled by the door, he sounds pissed. Yang looks at me and gives a wink before blasting down the doors, and casually walking in through the smoke like nothing happened.

"Guess who's _back_!" She shouts out before raising her hands and closing her eyes with a cheeky grin, and every single penny thug points their gun at us. And I pull out Cerberus with it transforming from sword to missile launcher.

"Alright then gents! I have to the count of five before I get to have my fill of fun! One! Two! Three! Four! Fi-"

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." The same voice shouts out, a bearded guy who looks like the boss around here cutting through the crowd and straightening his tie once he's through. "Blondie, you're here! ... **Why**?"

Yang simply grabs his arm, " _You_ still owe me a drink." She says before dragging him off despite the number of armed thugs here.

"She's amazing..." I sigh happily to nobody but myself, but looking around there's two girls. Identical except that one is dressed in red with the other in blue I give a wave before sheathing Cerberus and heading over to one of the barstools, kicking my feet up on the bar counter.

Time to let Yang do her part of the job.

And for me to get a show.

 **Silas' POV**

Tukson...I have to admit that he was kind of an asshole, but one that I respected. He was planner, thinker, got the White Fang the gear needed to get the job done. Although we bickered and fought we never let it get ahead of the work we did.

Now. He's dead. Poor bastard got a front page in the newspaper, he was running a bookstore. Wanted a simple life.

If you can hear my thoughts, rest in peace. You deserved better.

"So what's important about this guy again?" Neptune asks curiously, I sigh and give him a sharp glare.

"It's simple: he used to be a member of the White Fang, we look through all of the stuff that he's got, we find something, report it to the rest. Simple enough?"

"How do we know about him?"

"His murder was in a newspaper."

"Is searching a premise where the police are already at illegal."

"Neptune...I'm feeling a bit tired after running around here, so please humor me: BY IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING GOOD AND SACRED IN THE WORLD! SHUT UP!" I snap at him and growling, his eyes wide and nodding as fast as he can without tearing his head off.

"Thaaaaat's it buddy...get pissed, it's always a good time when you're angry eh?" The Black Dog mockingly asks, giggling. I was wondering when he'd come back.

I ignore it and keep moving on before coming up on the scene, plenty of yellow tape around the entrance. A sign above the door frame:

TUKSON'S BOOK TRADE

"No time to loose." I say coming up to the doorway and stepping over the police tape and clutching my nose for a moment...corpse smell is still strong here, looking back Neptune is just standing there. "You comin' or what?!" I shout out

"I uh...I-I think that-"

"Come on! We're burning day light here!"

He hangs his head and comes over, stepping over the police tape and nearly vomiting. Thanks to some gagging and a green face I'm sure he was going to start spewing his lunch here and we'd all end up getting screwed.

"Gah!- What's that stink?!" He questions clutching his nose

"That my dear friend, is the smell of a dead body. So time to get to work here." I say cracking my neck and heading over to the counter, checking around there isn't much besides a ticket to Vacuo and a notepad. Taking the notepad I start to flip through it, just blank paper.

"Any luck on your end there Neptune?" I ask the blue-hair who's searching through the wreckage of ruined books and the like, place looks like a tornado came through here.

"I got nothing, how about you?" He asks

"I got this notepad but every single paper is just a blank." I state shrugging, why the hell would Tukson just keep a blank notepad? Unless..."Hey Neptune? Can you go and search for a blacklight?"

He looks at me curiously, "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Is it that he probably wrote this whole thing down on invisible ink?"

"That's it."

"Great minds think alike! Now go get it!" I bark happily, Neptune grins and makes a mad dash up the stairs. Before quickly coming back down with a black-light flashlight. Tukson you sly dog...puma...I hope your ghost gets the analogy.

Neptune presses up on a switch turning on a violet light, and I begin to flip through the pages to look for something. Until we hit something white, stopping there it's a message:

TUKSON'S BOOK TRADE! EVERY BOOK UNDER THE SUN! Except Third Crusade.

"Damn. A dead end." I mumble

 _ **It's a riddle. Except Third Crusade? Hmm...a book, but what does it hold?**_

 _Hmm...that's actually a good point there, Cthulhu is it?_

 ** _Yes. But what exactly does Except Third Crusade mean? I'll leave you and...whatever this fool's name is to continue your search._**

Ok, now what to get from that?

"Is it because he doesn't own the book?" Neptune suggests aloud, no no no it's not like Tukson would be like that. He was always a bookwormy guy.

"I don't think so there Neptune. It could be something else."

"Then why wouldn't he rent it out to someone?"

"Because he probably-" I cut myself off for a moment, hold on...could it be that simple?

"Neptune. We should find that book ASAP, I have an idea for something."

Alright, time to get to looking.

 **Axel's POV**

"Look, just tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way Junior." Yang states calmly, with having questions been thrown at him left right and center. This 'Junior' guy growls and starts to chug his drink before putting down the glass once he's done.

"I don't know!" He shouts in frustration

"How can you not know?"

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even _seen_ him since the night you first came in here." He then leans over the bar counter to point in Yang's face. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

I'm not buying this.

I grab his finger and jerk him onto the table and grab him by the back of his head, pointing his face directly at me. Although it may not be exactly nice, we need information. Slightly-Good Cop and Bad Cop.

"Junior my friend." I state casually, "I'm sorry to say that _I think you're lying to us_." I hiss with a slow twist around his finger causing him to groan in pain, "So! If you want me to Yang, he and I can play a game."

I lean in close to the bearded bar owner with a scowl, "And that game Junior, is called this: 'Scream in pain until you want to answer our questions'" I whisper

"Axel. Play nice." Yang says patting my back, I shrug and let him go.

"Seriously though Junior. Where did they go?"

He gives me a sharp glare and bares his teeth in an angry frown, "You threatened to torture me and then ask _that_?"

"Pretty much."

There's a pause, an awkward pause. "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" Junior states to break the pause before turning to Yang, "Who is this guy? New boyfriend or somethin'?"

"Don't worry about him; worry about _me_ if I don't find out what I want!" Yang says gravely, it's always nice to see Yang be so personable with people

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is _something I can relate to!_ " He shouts at his own thugs, who in response just grumble and walk away.

Yang turns away from the bar and comes off the bar stool, "Come on, Axel." She says walking away.

"To answer your question Junior: I am her boyfriend, and if you're scared of her?" I chuckle a bit and give a little smile, "Well. Hurt her and I'll...not be nice. Take care." I whisper before following Yang back outside to her bike.

"Well. That was a success." I state sarcastically

"Well, we got everything we _can_. Hopefully that everyone else is having better luck."

Hopefully so.

 **Silas' POV**

Book five hundred. Book five hundred one. None of these so far have been Third Crusade at all, all just random stories of different kinds.

"Hey! I found it!" Neptune shouts out

Lucky bastard.

I jog over to him and see where he's pointing too, a bottom shelf book with a maroon and the title in gold on the side. Third Crusade.

"Well, here goes nothing." I state pulling out the book, where the book was there is a red button. I have to push it...instincts...must...so shiny and red and pushable. I press on the button and there's the sound of a door creaking open over near the counter.

Heading back over by the counter, there's a descending staircase.

"Rock paper scissors for who goes down into the creepy basement?" I ask Neptune who shrugs.

Rock, paper, scissors shoot! Damn...he got paper and I got rock.

I take a deep breath and head down the stairs to...a planning room. With file folders spread out the table, a board pinned with pictures and names under them regarding White Fang members.

For the file folders they're marked with black marker: WEAPON BLUEPRINTS, POSSIBLE THREATS?, A CERTAIN SOMEONE, and WHITE FANG MOVEMENTS. Just four among the countless number of the file folders there on the table and around it.

Jack. Pot.

"Well looks like we won the lottery here!" Neptune laughs

"You said it, this'll-"

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need-" "HEEEELLLLP!"

Pulling out my Scroll there's Blake and Sun making a break for it, what's even going on?

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" Sun shouts in a panic, "That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's like controlling it or something!" The video on the Scroll shows a gigantic white mech behind them hot on their heels. "HURRYYYY!"

The call ends.

"I think that was them." Neptune states factually

"No duh." I shoot back, Blake and Sun are screwed if no one else makes it there in time. But all this information could help out big time...shit.

"Ooooooo! Decisions decisions!" The Black Dog says gleefully, "Take all this info? Or go save the shit-flinger and the little kitty?"

Hmmm, I got it.

"Neptune! You grab one of the files! I'll be outside, if you see a huge wolf than it's me!" I say quickly, running past him and going outside. Focusing on not messing up and ending up becoming a literal wolf or something like that, I feel my limbs and body growing before I'm on my paws.

"Silas! We-"

"JUST HURRY AND CLIMB ON NEPTUNE!" I shout before he could say anything, he nods and jumps up onto my back. And I start to run on all fours as fast as I can.

"This is gonna be _great._ " The Black Dog coos

 **(Alright, next time it's time for gift giving. Featuring the Black Dog and Silas, among other people.)**


	45. Chapter 44

**(There's a joke to be made here...but what? I don't know, so have this [INSERT JOKE HERE]. Are we good? Ok story time.)**

 **Battle-on Autobahn**

 **Axel's POV**

I sometimes have questions involving why bad guys have to be doing the chase during a time where traffic is around. But in any case, finding out Torchwick has a massive robot and was chasing after Sun and Blake. It's only natural for Yang and I to get going before they're turned into red mulch.

There's a plan cooked up thank God. Weiss going to send Roman off the highway, with Ruby, Roy and Uriah waiting bellow to distract before the rest of us arrive to break his new toy, capture him, and bring him to the authorities.

Simple enough.

Speeding along the highway there's a smaller outline of the robot shown on the Scroll video just up ahead. Gotta hurry up.

"Hey guys!" Someone shouts out, looking behind there comes Neptune with him actually having his eyes covered by the goggles riding on a gigantic white wolf. Guess Silas went with his Semblance. Once he comes side by side with us I give a wave.

"Neptune! Silas! How'd things go for you?" I ask shouting to them

"Went a bit so-so. But we got the message that Torchwick guy got a robot." He replies back shouting too.

"Hate to break up the conversation between you two boys but. We've gotta slow it down!" Yang states, looking ahead we're actually a lot closer, close enough to get a good look of the massive robotic behemoth. And see Blake and Sun hopping from car to car just up ahead of us.

"Neptune! You do the honors!" I tell him, reaching out to him and patting his back. I'd do it myself, but I want to see what he's able to do.

"Got it!" He says reaching for his gun

"Hold on!" Yang shouts, the bike starts to weave left and right. Dodging cars that are being knocked past us thanks to Roman's new toy.

Gotta have patience, it'll get wrecked soon enough.

With me trying not to vomit from getting tossed around and staying on, Neptune is letting out the usual sounds made when riding a roller coaster as he and Silas are dodging the cars as well. Once the barrage of cars ends Neptune unslings his gun, grey and letting out blue sparks of electricity before firing several bolts of blue electricity which hit the mech.

He flips the gun, growing a staff and an energy blade at the end. He takes a leap off of Silas with the blade at the end of his staff splitting into a three pointed trident, diving right onto the robot.

"Neptune! Hang on!" Sun shouts out, stopping his car hopping along with Blake

I pull out my Scroll, "Uriah! Roy! Where are you guys at?" I ask into it

"Relax boss!" Uriah states casually, "We're catching up!"

"Sorry that we can't be there right now. We'll be there in a moment!"

I put away the scroll and see a blinding light hit the mech, once the light subsides it reveals Sun coming in to attack with his staff. But Roman's toy ends up smacking him and Neptune away to send them flying away, this isn't good. I look over at Silas, and the big wolf gives me a sinister grin. A glint of eagerness in his eyes.

"Watch this kiddo." He says, there's something with his voice. It sounds raspy. The wolf growls and picks up it's speed and crashes into the mech, biting down on one of it's legs. Clawing and mauling into the hulking machine and sending it crashing off the highway.

I have a _very_ bad feeling about this.

Coming to a stop near where Silas and Roman came falling. Yang and I drop down.

"Well, glad to see you guys came along." Uriah pipes in, but looking at the fight it's some what of a skirmish. With the wolf trying to climb up higher on the mech to get his claws around the cockpit, and rip out Roman. However he's being blocked by the suit's arms that are having chunks of it ripped out, tossing Silas back through a column.

"Silas!" The all too familiar voice of Blake shouts out, but Silas scrambles back up and howls and snarls. Going onto all fours and rushing back at Roman with bared teeth, dodging blasts. Going for one of the legs, jamming his claws into one of the joints and pulling, and pulling, and pulling before the leg rips out and knocks down the mech.

A repeat performance done on the remaining leg and both of the mech's arms. Just before tearing open the cockpit and pulling out one ginger criminal mastermind by the throat.

"Well looky looky!" Silas says in the same raspy voice, "Look. I'll be a sport and give you a chance to run." He snarls before throwing Roman to the ground. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six."

"NEO! C'MON AND GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Roman shouts out in a panic, and in response a small girl shows up. A parasol in hand, her clothing and hair a mix of pink, brown and white. "ALRIGHT YOU'RE HERE GOGOGOGOGGOGOGO _ **GO**_!"

The girl gives a curtsy.

"SEVENEIGHTNINE **TEN**!" Silas shouts out before charging at the two, slashing...and the two shatter like glass. Looking around there they are in a Bullhead, speeding off.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang mutters

"And we had those team moves to try out." Ruby whines in disappointment

"Next time Ruby. Next time." Roy assures

"Well! Going off of what Yang said, I guess she really made our plans... _fall apart_!"

I groan, "Seriously Weiss? That was _awful_."

"Silas?" Blake says, her voice sounding further away. Looking where she is, she's approaching Silas...wait a minute.

Oh no.

 **Silas' POV**

"Dog, you had your fun. Now let me go back." I tell the Black Dog, he merely giggles and cackles in glee. A childish glee.

"Ohhhhh buckaroo...you crack me up. That's what I'll miss about you." It says wheezing

"What in the _hell_ are you talking about?" I ask

"I've been thinking about are little er...predicament. Involving this here body, I came to the conclusion that-"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD! YOU WILL _NOT_ GET A CHANCE TO COME OUT OF HERE! NOW LET ME GO BACK!" I lay into it, the Black Dog's expression shifts. It's face holding a mix of utter fury, black hatred, stinking and staggering contempt. As though all of the anger in the world is manifesting into it at this very moment

" ** _I WILL NOT!_** " It shouts out, a voice like a deafening thunderclap. There are chains that wrap around my arms, my legs, and my neck. A muzzle placed over my mouth as I'm pulled back suddenly.

The Black Dog approaching me slowly in the recesses of my own mind. " _I have been playing tails on this coin, **FOR TOO FUCKING LONG!**_ It was perfect the first time around! You let me out to hurt White Fang goons that you hunt down in a pathetic revenge quest! But _noooooooo_ , YOU WANTED TO CONFORM! WANTED TO 'MAKE UP' FOR ALL THAT BULLSHIT YOU LET YOUR CONSCIENCE NAG AT YOU FOR DOING! Well, ya know what I think?"

It leans in, it's bared teeth rubbing against me like the flat end of a knife.

"I. Am. Done." It punctuates, "So listen well, little pup! It's _high time for you to REALIZE THAT YOU ARE MINE. **NOW WATCH THIS.**_ "

 **Axel's POV**

Blake continues to approach the beast thing, "Are you alright?"

The thing smiles, "Come a little closer Blakey." It says in it's raspy voice. I won't let this happen.

"Blake. Get. Back." I tell her, she stops to look at me.

"What? I'm trying to make sure Silas is okay and-" I cut her off by teleporting and pushing her out of the way, slashing Cerberus right into the shoulder of the thing that has taken over Silas' body.

"AXEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Blake snaps

"Blake. This isn't Silas." I tell her calmly before turning back to the thing which is growling and showing bared teeth.

"Way to ruin my chance at a meal you little turd." It hisses in disdain, I only drive the blade in further.

"Listen to me good. I have no idea what you are, but you better give back Silas." I snarl at the thing, it smiles and me and chuckles. A hard blow hitting me backwards and ripping Cerberus out of itself, it then howls. Howls so loud that it disorients me more than a hit to the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of me and send me flying backwards.

And then it's just blackness.

" _oss...el!...Wake up!_ " Someone is shouting, light coming back there stands Uriah over me. His expression lightens up and he sighs, "Glad to see you're alright man..." He says softly, pulling me up onto my feet.

I groan a bit and clutch my head, looking around there is everyone else. Save Silas. And Blake.

"What happened?" I ask

"We all ended up getting knocked out." Yang says, "With Silas-"

"That wasn't Silas." I cut her off, "I have no clue what that was. But it's not him." I say shaking my head.

"How can you tell?" Ruby speaks up

"Hmm...there was something with his voice, and didn't you hear him talk once he ended up destroying Roman's mech? Hell, even just how he fought it. Just going for a long and drawn out fight, we're not dealing with Silas here. This... _thing_ somehow managed to take over his body." I tell them

"Well then. What do we do?" Weiss asks putting a hand on her hip, I shrug.

"We tell Ozpin, maybe Cain about this. Might be some weird garbage we haven't come across so far that Cthugha hasn't mentioned yet. We track this thing down, we and maybe a few others hunt it down and try to beat it out of Silas as best we can." I say hitting my fist into the palm of my hand

"What if we can't?" Weiss asks, she sounds a bit worried.

"...It won't happen." I say quietly, "Where's Blake at?"

"She's over around by that destroyed column." Yang points to the dark-haired Faunus girl sitting on the base of the destroyed column. I stare down at the ground and clench my fists, could Cthulhu help out?

 _Cthugha? Has Cthulhu got to get this thing out of Silas?_

 ** _Hate to be the bearer of bad news. But, somehow he got...'locked out' by whatever this damn thing is._**

 _This may be worse than I thought._

I sigh and take a look back over to Blake. "You guys go on back to Beacon without me for now. I'll catch up soon." I tell them, heading over to Blake.

Taking a seat next to her, the expression on her face is a mix. Shock, worry, fear, sorrow, plenty of them.

"Blake...how're you doing?" I ask her, she looks at me with a tired and irritable look taking shape.

"Silas has just ended up having his own body being taken by something, vanishes and you ask me how _I'm doing_?" She asks with venom lacing her words, "Well. I'm terrified and worried, that thing has just taken over someone I care about's body, the thing is more than likely going to kill people, and I'm getting reminded of...just forget it."

"Listen: I know that he means a lot to you Blake." I say putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm scared too. That if we're too late that people will end up branding Silas as a monster, a psychotic murderer, a beast that deserves to be put down all because of something that isn't him taking his body for a joy ride."

I take a deep breath, this isn't how I expected things would be going tonight at all. "We _will_ bring him back, you just have to help us. Please."

She looks me straight in the eye, eyes are the window to the soul and I can see the history behind her: oppression, subjection to cruelty, betrayal, heartbreak, and mistrust. "Don't say just that." She states shaking her head

"What do you want then?"

"I want you to promise. _Promise me_ that we'll save him." She says quietly, "Please."

I nod, "Blake Belladonna, I promise you this: We're gonna do whatever it takes to bring him back, I don't care how hard it is. For you, for me, for our friends...we're getting Silas back." I tell her confidently, she gives me a determined look and nods.

"Good. Let's get back to Beacon."

Whatever the thing is that ended up taking Silas' control of his body away. I wish it could hear me in my thoughts right now for this, maybe it is for all I know:

I'll hunt you down: from the forests of Vale to the deserts of Vacuo, the swamps of Anima to the frozen wastes of Mantle. I'm hunting you down you, son of a bitch, because of three reasons.

One, you hurt my friends

Two, you're smug enough to think you can get away with the above

Three, I'm pissed. Why? See One and two.

 **(That'll be it folks, for Spring Break I'll be on a trip to Oregon so I'll be a bit slow. Hope you all have some good Spring Breaks yourselves.)**


	46. Chapter 45

**(Writer's Block hit me harder than a V2 into London. In any case, let's keep going shall we? It'll all be a fun time, well for you the reader and me the author. Not sure if the characters are enjoying this particular moment.)**

 **Good Wolf Hunting**

 **Cain's POV**

The mind numbing boredom of having to deal with nothing happening is able to get to you. Even with the apocalypse coming up, the world always has a way of making you bored out of your skull. Thankfully Ozpin is always an interesting person to speak with should you happen to enjoy stories.

"So what's on the agenda today Ozpin?" I ask taking a stretch in the chair opposite of him

He lets out a weary sigh and rubs his nose. "Not sure myself...besides looking over Qrow's reports, trying to get the Ironwood situation sorted out, there isn't anything else to do." He says with his voice having a mix of tiredness and frustration.

"It's about Him too isn't it?"

"...Yes."

"Something troubling you about it?"

He gives a tired smile and laughs bitterly, "You know all too well it's troubling me Cain. I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how it all came to be."

"Explanation to everything, it'll come sooner or later." I say a bit optimistically with a shrug. He gives a chuckle.

"And to think that someone like _you_ is giving _me_ advice."

I frown and raise an eyebrow at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know full well what it means." He says in a teasing tone

I roll my eyes and shake my head. There's a knock at the door, sounds a bit frantic. Looking to Ozpin for a moment he brings up the same system for opening the door as per usual, the door opens up for Lind to come inside.

He looks tense, sweat beading on his forehead, knuckles white, over all he looks worried about something.

"Mr. Lind, is there something wrong?" Ozpin asks

"Yeah. There is." He says sounding nervous, "It's about Silas."

"What about him?"

"Something's...I don't know, taken control over him. Took his body."

Hmmm.

"Now he's stuck in the form of a huge white wolf." Lind continues, "I just want to ask you Ozpin: please send someone out to look for him, it can be my team, RWBY, JNPR, _anyone_ to find him." Lind continues

I take a look at Ozpin, a look of sympathy on his face. He sighs and gives a solemn nod, "I'll see what I can do. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

Lind takes a look at me for a moment, I give a nod as well. He gives a little sad smile with his eyes shining with a mix of hope and dread. He then leaves, closing the door behind him.

"What even happened?" I ask Ozpin

"I don't know myself." He says shrugging, "However, someone should be sent to track Silas."

"Oh God, are you thinking about one of them?"

"Not one. Both." He says, I sigh and clutch the bridge of my nose. Terrific.

Ozpin brings out his scroll and taps on it.

"Heeeeeeey boss!" One professor Amberly Peach draws out, "You need me to do something?"

"I do in fact. You know Silas Silver, correct?"

"Yeup. What about him?"

"He's apparently been trapped in the form of a giant white wolf. I ask that you and professor Scale track him down."

"Righto chief! I'll bring Scaley along and find the little wolfie." She says cheerfully, the call ends and I give a look of concern to Ozpin.

That boy Silas is doomed.

 **Axel's POV 3 Days Later**

Blake is worried, she's just pacing back and forth through the room. Her eyes shifting around, she looks tense. The bags under her eyes adding more to it. Weiss, Roy and Ruby decided to go get some drinks with me, Yang and Uriah keeping the girl company

"Blake. You need to calm down, get some rest." Yang suggests in a motherly tone of voice

"I _can't_ keep calm." She says sharply, "It's been days and they've found nothing about his whereabouts."

"Relax Blake." Uriah adds in, "He'll be found. Someway or another."

"He's right." I add in, "They sent professor Peach and professor Scale to go and track him down. I'm sure at least one will come up with something."

"Ms. Belladonna." Cheshire speaks up, coming in front of the feline Faunus girl's face. "While the worry and fear is giving me a good meal, I'd ask that you stop. It's eating you up from what I can see of it and it isn't doing any good."

"I told you that I CAN'T!"

"YOU CAN, BELLADONNA!" Cheshire snaps back, his voice sounding angry and vicious. "Do you think that Silas would want to see you in such a state of disarray? Do you?"

There's silence, Blake shakes her head. I put a hand ontop of Yang's and give it a slight squeeze, I feel like I'm about to pop.

There's a knock at the door and Cheshire vanishes, I take a stand and open up the door. It's Peach. She looks bloody and battered, cuts and gashes at one of her arms and some blood at her mouth

"We found him. Gonna need three teams for this." She wheezes out

 **Ahri's POV**

Even with a busy schedule, I heard about what happened with Silas. Should've expected it. And with professor Peach coming back nearly torn to ribbons? I'm having a bad feeling about this.

Still, gives me the idea Peach is more than just a little tough.

Coming down the hallway, I make my way past the RWBY/ASUR dorm. Hmmm, dance is coming soon. Maybe Sun would go with me, yeah, yeah.

"Hello Ahri." A new, brisk and cool voice says.

"Weiss." I state politely, "How's it going?"

"Hmmm. Well, things could be better I suppose. What with 'you know what' occurring right now."

"You honestly think you'll be able to bring him back?" I ask, my voice being distant and calm

"We'll try our bes-"

"Let me repeat, do you think you'll be able to bring him back?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"Weiss, I was taught that if you're to bring back something that you need be prepared for sacrifice. Now on a semi-unrelated note, what do you think of Silas?"

"He's someone that, while at first I had my suspicions. He's a genuinely good person. Although he is not very emotional."

"Ever looked into his eyes?"

"What?"

I sigh and turn to actually look at the girl, "I saw his eyes once. Eyes are the window to the soul as they say, and I saw two parts. One was a white wolf, the other a black wolf. Heads and tails, yin and yang, et cetra. My point? That thing is probably never going to go away." I walk past her, but stop back to back with her. "Keep that in mind." I keep walking away

Damn. Slipped into Raven's teachings there for a moment.

I hope she isn't coming soon.

 **Third Person POV later that night**

Peach and Scale gave the children the location where they last saw Silas. And so the two and three quarters teams consisting RWBY, JNPR, and AUR have made there way into the wilds dressed in their usual attire. The plan? Lure out the thing that has taken over Silas' body, try and get Silas back into control.

"So. How should we handle this?" Uriah speaks up first

"Hmmm, Jaune? You have any ideas?" Axel suggests

"Me? I um, I'm not sure if it's good or not-" he cuts himself off feeling a hand place on his shoulder, Pyrrha's.

"Calm down. There are no bad answers here." She tells him in a reassuring tone, smiling.

He takes a deep breath and gulps, "Alright. We could probably cover more ground by splitting up, if anyone ends up finding Silas. We should radio it on our Scrolls. If any of us end up meeting up again, try and keep together then. We should mark the trees so we don't get lost, sound good?"

"Better than nothing." Yang says shrugging

The eleven share a nod, splitting into different directions. But the Dog has been listening all the while.

"Seems that they've decided to come after all." The Black Dog says to itself, "What do ya think Silas?"

"Don't...hurt them." The Faunus says in a pained voice, trapped in the mind prison by the Black Dog chained to the ground by his arms. The Dog grins and jams his claws into himself, and Silas screams in pain.

"I'm gonna get yooooou~." The Dog sing songs to itself, before leaping through the trees to it's first target.

With time going by as the Dog stalks Nora Valkyrie, he can only be happy for the reward he was given by the Cabal. Oh how great it was...like it'll tell anyone save itself. But enough for that, now is the time to strike.

The Dog leaps in front of the hammer-toting Huntress in training, drool hanging from it's mouth. With Nora quickly grabbing to her Scroll and reaching it to where she can speak into it.

"Guys! Come quick! Found Silas!" She says into it Scroll's video feed

"Where are you at?!" Ren asks over Scroll sounding worried, however the Dog makes it's attack and ends up striking Nora against a tree hard enough to knock her unconscious.

"Nora come in! Nora? Nora?!"

The Dog picks up the Scroll and points it toward Valkyrie for the video feed. "Hope you stop by for dinner everyone. I may get a bit peckish and probably go for an er...snack."

The line goes dead, with the Dog licking it's lips.

In the meanwhile everyone makes their way in a hurry to get Nora, the Dog is only staying hidden. Making it's way through the trees to hunt the rest, ambushing and swiftly reducing them to unconsciousness. No fight happens. Just swift and brutal and incapacitation. Leaving them all vulnerable.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, Uriah, Roy, Axel, Yang, Ruby, and Ren. All of them. The Dog smiles and drags them all back to the same spot where Nora was left. And Silas is in a state of mad panic.

 **Silas POV**

Nonononono! Please God no!

"JUST STOP IT!" I scream out, the Dog looking to me and merely smiling.

"Stop what? You brought this on yourself ya know." The Dog coos in a mocking tone, "Didn't let me eat for a _looooong_ time. Now I've come to collect on this, and you get to watch."

"I don't want to kill anymore." I choke out weakly, it hurts right now. "I don't want to be a monster."

The Dog let's out a mad cackle, "You wanna kill Adam don'tcha?! Hypocritical little shit stain! You don't want to kill them, but Adam is fair game! Nuh-uh, you don't get a say anymore. And now since you're such a stoic bastard...time I make you have some emotion for once in your life." The Dog growls into a sinister chuckle

"Tell me now, Silly Silas. Who should I eat first?: Should it be Axel? Your team leader and one of your first friends made at dear 'ol Beacon?" The Dog asks curiously

"Maybe Uriah. Sarcastic little prick that you've become such good pals with. 'Roy-boy' perhaps? Guy's like a little brother to you ain't he, it'd be a shame to see such a bright little mind like his be splattered across the ground. I could show the 'Invincible Girl' Pyrrha that she ain't so invincible after all, and maybe try out a meal that fights back. Maybe I'll do everyone here a favor and kill off that bumbling dipshit Jaune. Maybe find out what Nutjob Nora's brains taste like first...Ren is never really emotional is he? I could get him to cry plenty while I'm chewing on his intestines. Ruby? Well, I wouldn't mind skipping straight into desert. How about the blondie Yang? I need a spicy meal and she's got it. Weiss could be a good first pick to eat. What with the princess being so cold, it'll be a melt in my mouth meal. Decisions, decisions." The Dog lists out pacing back and forth. My brain hurting like it's on fire and my stomach hurting like knives are being shoved into it like a pincushion.

It's face lights up in a moment of realization, "Yes! That's it! I got it! I'll eat your little Kitty Blake!" The Dog exclaims happily, "I see it now! After having spent your time loving her, with the little bitch going for your best friend turned enemy. Now coming back into your life so you can be together and be happy, only to have that extinguished out by having the love of her life be possessed and eaten alive bit by bit until she dies! I'm a GENIUS! Saddle up there Silas! It's time for supper!"

It want's to kill them all, make me taste them, to eat them.

No.

I am _not_ letting this happen. I WILL NOT let this happen! I grab at the chains and start pulling, clenching at my teeth as I pull. It has one point, limiting my emotions is a stupid idea. I'll try showing them out more.

Right now? He gets to see all of my black and burning hatred.

"Those chains can't be broken you know." The Dog smugly says, "You should just lay back and-"

I rip the chains out. I'm free now. Free to kick the parasite that's been stuck in my head out. And right now the Dog looks more than a little worried while I take off the chains. Once the chains are off I begin to walk toward the mutt that's slowly backing away

"H-H-Hey uh...all that stuff I said about e-eating your friends?" The Dog stutters, "It was all just a joke! We can-" I cut off bastard by kicking it up it's jaw.

"FINE! You wanna play that game! You gotta deal with the pain!" It roars out, and at that moment I start feeling a horrible pain at my chest. It's jamming claws into me.

At this point, I don't care. I just want to pay it back for everything it's done and planned to do. I let out a battle cry and go back to beating it back, punching and kicking away at it until it's bleeding and broken.

"Stop! I-I-I'll give whatever I can! Just name it!" The Dog pleads

"You want to know what I want?" I ask coldly, and I raise my foot over it's head. "I want you to shut up. And I want you to NEVER. COME. BACK!" I then slam my foot down on it's head, it's head shattering like glass.

I'm finally free. Back in control.

It seems everyone is back up now...Blake looking worried, tired. I've missed her.

"Silas...?" She says a bit quietly, I approach the group. Return to my normal self, and hug Blake as tight as I can.

"Yeah, it's me Blakey. I'm alright now...I'm sorry I hurt you." I whisper, a moment later she hugs back.

"Don't blame yourself for this." She whispers back, I smile and just keep hugging. Holding an amazing girl in my arms, feels good.

"Glad to have you back Silas." Uriah says warmly, "Been worried about you."

I chuckle a bit, "Yeah. Sorry, but it's good to be back." I reply smiling

So, so good.

 **(And there you have it, next up: Things you may read, by yours truly.)**


	47. Chapter 46

**(Mein Gott...I wrote too much for this. I think I'll regret it later, but I think I'll just have to deal with it for now. So, please. Don't indulge in schadenfreude and just start reading.)**

 **Five Plans**

 **Axel's POV**

After a few days of bring back Silas, things have winded down for the better. And today will be a fine day: a demonstration match. Always glad to see a good fight, and it's one involving the dear amazon Pyrrha. In other good news, Scale and Peach are back up and at it. Things are good.

"Hello Axel." A familiar voice speaks in from behind me

"Hey Pyrrha!" I say happily, looking back to the red-headed amazon who's smiling diligently. "How's things going right now?" I ask as the two of us start back to walking toward the arena/demonstration room.

"Things are better. And yourself?"

"Fantastic actually. What with Silas being back and the dance coming up, I'm actually excited!"

She chuckles a bit, "Well that's good. I...don't mean to pry but-"

"I got a plan for Jaune sis. Just have to wait for the right opportune moment." I say calmly

"Are you-"

"It's fiiiiiiine! It's fiiiiiine! Don't worry your head about it!" I tell her in a drawl, the two of us entering the room with people filling up the seats. And with professors Goodwitch and Scale standing in the middle, Goodwitch holding a Scroll in hand and Scale...holding a flask?

Is Qrow here early?

Scale opens up the flask and starts to drink away. Draining it.

"Everyone, thank you for coming." Goodwitch began speaking as I take my seat with Yang to the right and Tulip behind me. Hardly ever see the latter much. And past Yang are Blake who's reading a book and Silas staring with the two Faunus having bloodshot eyes with dark rings around them.

They haven't slept for a while. The whole White Fang and Torchwick deal is dragging them around by the neck.

"Today we will be- professor Scale can you _please_ stop drinking while I'm trying to tell the students here what's happening?" She asks

Scale stops drinking and burps, "Ohhh Glyn y-y-y-y-you're sucha buzzkill ya know?" He says with his voice slurred and stuttering, "Ish not like I'm doin' an-an-any harm at all."

"You're setting a bad influence for them."

"Fiiiiine Ms. Killjoy, I'll shaddup and just...j-just leave. Ain't my fault I'm doin' this! Prom is for assholes!" Scale shouts out in drunken fury, before making a leave...and falling flat on his face at the door with a burp.

Yep. I think Qrow may be around.

Goodwitch sighs and adjusts her glasses, "As I was saying." She starts back up, "Today we'll be having a one vs. four battle. Ms. Nikos has volunteered for being one participant. Anyone else?" She asks looking to all of us

"Count us in!" Someone shouts out, and I clench my teeth. You have got to be kidding me with this

Behind are Cardin with his pepper-shaker slung over his shoulder, his flunkies/man-servants/slaves/boyfriends flanking him. Worthless sack of shit has done plenty to make me loath his very existence: bullying Jaune and Velvet, being a racist prick, and threatening to hurt my friends.

I wish I knew when his birthday is, I'd celebrate it.

Because it means he's one step closer to dying.

He notices me and his expression turns into a sneer and kicks the back of my seat. He really wants to get himself killed doesn't he?

 **Don't do it...yet.**

 _ **Just wait until the right moment, and then fuck him up.**_

 _Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind._

"Very well then." Ms. Goodwitch says, "Team CRDL: head on down to your locker room and gather your equipment. Ms. Nikos: you do the same."

Cardin makes his way down the steps, but he makes a stop and looks me dead in the eye. With his expression showing anger and eyes showing contempt. "Just you wait Axident. I'm ten times better than what I was before, I'll be sure to beat your ass sooner than you think." He growls like a rabid mutt.

"You're forgetting something Cardin." Tulip speaks up softly

"And what'd that be huh?"

"In multiplication: a zero times any number, _is still a zero_." She states with a tiny smirk, giving me a wink. I smile happily. Atta girl.

Cardin huffs and goes back down the steps. Oreno snickering along with a few others. Among them Ruby, Uriah and Roy.

"Nice one!" Yang whispers

"Thank you. Had to work on that one, but it wasn't hard." Tulip shyly says, with a hand out on her shoulder. Oreno looking past her and toward myself with a shining smile.

"She had some help of course. Free of charge!" He states proudly

The other three head down. All looking a bit...sad in some way.

I can feel some odd pity for them, they do have to deal with Cardin after all.

 _ **Gezz...well it seems I can finally get my say in now?**_

 _Dula? Why're you here? Where've you been?_

 ** _I'm here because I found something I need to share. And I've been looking into things, while you and your friends have been dealing with your worries over the gross hormonal fueled event called a 'Dance'._**

 _But I want to watch this fight._

 ** _Hey, life sucks and then you die boy. Now will you take a listen?_**

 _I guess. What is it that I gotta worry about?_

 ** _Well it's not exactly good or bad. Found out that the Cabal is just been doing nothing._**

 _That's...good?_

 ** _A possibility. But they could be making a move soon, possibly a big one. Keep on the watch._**

 _Thanks._

Going on back to reality...Pyrrha won. CRDL is laying on the ground. Cardin clutching his ribs.

 _You asshole! I missed it!_

 ** _My plan worked! I ruined it for you! I AM VICTORIOUS!_**

I growl in frustration to myself. But I let out a sigh, one good thing to come from this is the fact that Cardin got beaten around like a ragdoll and is currently on the ground. Even though I didn't watch I know that this fight was along the lines of hitting someone until they say uncle.

"And that's the match." Goodwitch states factually

"Lucky shot." Cardin grunts out in pain before collapsing

"Luck had nothing to do with it you testosterone and ego fueled moron! It's because you suck!" Scale raves out sounding hammered.

Goodwitch clutches the bridge of her nose and lets out a sigh. One that says 'I'd be drinking right now because of you Scale, but I don't want to end up doing something worse than you'll probably do later. Plus I'd hate to have a hangover.'

She stiffens up and takes a breath and exhale to let out the frustration, "Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." She congratulates the red-head

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha says humbly, good girl.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Goodwitch says tapping her Scroll. She looks over the crowd of students, trying to find someone who'd want to do something, "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?"

The moment she says the name Blake slams her book shut causing Silas to jump out of his seat, before sitting back down lie nothing happened.

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it." A casual sounding voice interrupts,taking a look where it came from. It's the one guy from Haven. One that came along with the two girls...what's his name again?

" _Mercury_ , is it?" Goodwitch asks, that's the name. "Very well, let's find you an opponent." She says looking through her Scroll.

"Actually, _I wanna fiiiight_..." Mercury drawls before pointing, "her." He finishes. He's pointing at Pyrrha.

" _Me_?" Pyrrha asks

Her? Why Pyrrha in specific?

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner." Goodwitch tells

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige!" Pyrrha replies. Mercury takes a stand from his seat, heading down the stairs. He has no visible weapon...interesting. Let's see what this guy is able to do.

Once Mercury is down stairs he struts up to the arena, sizing up Pyrrha. The fight kicks off, literally with the challenger charging in kicking at Pyrrha who lunges forward and blocks the with her shield before sweeping one of his legs with her spear and sending him onto his back.

But he kicks in the air, spinning around on his hand before leaping back up onto his feet. The two taking a moment to stare each other down, seems Mercury is a fan of kicking it seems. Weapon must be in his boots. Yang would be at a disadvantage dealing with him in a fight, and would provide a particular annoyance to me.

Oh, the joys of learning.

Pyrrha comes up from a kneeling position and makes a run to attack. With Mercury striking first leading to her blocking said hit with her shield. Turning and blocking more strikes coming from the gray-haired gent from Haven. The barrage being ended by Pyrrha hitting him in the leg with Miló and following it up by ramming the shield into him, landing on his feet and sliding for some distance and stopping.

He looks impressed.

"Hey, your friend's pretty good." Ruby says to the girl in the back, I think her name is...Emerald? Yeah that's it. The girl gives a fake smile, rolling her eyes once Ruby looks back to the fight.

Cheeky bitch.

Mercury leaps back up in the air and lands a spin kick onto Pyrrha's shield causing her to slightly jump back. The fight continues to be a trade of blows, up until Mercury manages to kick Pyrrha's blade into the ground. He raises a leg high and tries to get in a kick but it misses as Pyrrha waves her empty hand, the result is him getting into an off-balance spin to send him back. Gotta love Polarity sometimes.

Mercury looks just in time to see Pyrrha charging with her shield.

"I forfeit." He says non-chalant, wait. What? Pyrrha nearly stumbles, but comes to a spot next to him.

"You... don't even want to try?" Pyrrha asks him, something fishy is going on here. Fighting someone out of the blue and just forfeiting? Not a coincidence. He's up to something.

"What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart." Mercury replies shrugging

"In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again." Goodwitch says annoyed

"Hold on now." I state out loud

"Yes Mr. Lind?" Goodwitch asks

"Can we all just stay a tad bit longer?" I ask, "I wanna have a go at someone."

Goodwitch sighs, "No. The bell is-"

"Anyone in particular you wanna fight?" Mercury asks

I smirk, he took the bait. Time to reel it in.

"You don't seem half bad, I'm not half bad. How about you and me have a scrap?" I ask him, he grins.

"Sure. Don't mind staying back a bit longer," Mercury states with a cocky grin before looking at Goodwitch, "is that alright with you professor?" He asks.

Goodwitch has an expression mixing 'Oh for God's sake.' and 'I hate moments like this.' She sighs. "Very well." She mutters reluctantly, "Go ahead."

"What're you doing?" Yang asks in a whisper, I get up from my seat.

"Little test." I tell her smiling. I head on down to the locker room quickly, grabbing Cerberus and heading back up. Mercury still standing there still. On the board there's a profile of me and him, Aura bars full. Time for my strategy to get started. Get him pissed.

The fight bell rings. He makes a charging kick, but I side step and give him a smack the back of his head. "Sloppy." I tell him harshly.

He stays frozen for a moment, taking a spin kick which I dodge again. "Miss." I state factually with a wry grin. His grin fades into a frown before letting out a barrage of kicks in my direction, for every kick I just reply by parrying or blocking it.

"Seriously? Just kicks?" I ask dully, "Don't tell me you're a one-trick pony there buddy."

"You're _really_ starting to getting on my nerves." He sharply states

"Oh am I?" I ask innocently once the barrage ends, "Maybe you're not trying hard enough. If your dad trained you, my God must he be disappointed in you. Try and get me to take you a tad bit seriously at least, and put some power in your kicks...or you could always forfeit like you did."

His eyes flash with anger, whoops. Guess I pressed a few buttons too many. He tries an axe-kick which I sidestep and unsheath Cerberus. Letting out a flurry of strikes, ending it by tripping him onto his feet. Looking at the board, Mercury's bar goes into the red.

"The victor of this match...is Axel Lind." Goodwitch announces, I put out a hand for Mercury who looks back with scorn. He slaps away the hand and stands back up, leaving.

And the school bell rings. Huh, little late.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Goodwitch reminds us, oh sweet merciful God I forgot about that.

I'm doomed aren't I?

 **Maybe.**

 _Shut up Cain. Like you're showing up, who'd you being anyway. Dula?_

 **Wow, you should feel bad for that insult.**

 _Not gonna guilt trip me into saying sorry._

 **Damn.**

 **Ahri's POV**

I'm not stalking Sun. I'm just...watching...oh and there's whatever his name is along with two other jobbers. Out of the corner of my eye there comes Blake and Silas together with their respective teams, looking more than a bit tired.

"Hey guys!" Sun shouts out as he jogs over to them and grabbing Blake and Silas by their shoulders, "Are you uh, are you both alright?" He asks

" _I'm fine_." They say irritated at the same time

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you guys and me, someone else, I'm thinking, not _as_ lame, huh?" Sun suggests, he's still looking for a date? This is my opportunity! Butbutbut...gotta wait until they're gone.

" _Excuse me_?" Blake asks in a sharp tone

"The dance! Y'know? This weekend! You guys coming?" Sun asks

"I don't have time for a _stupid_ dance. I thought _you_ of all people would get that." Blake scolds sharply before walking away, leaving only two guys there talking with one another.

"Yeesh. So, how about you Si?"

"Oh I'd _love_ to waste more time from my life." Silas says caustically

"So...that's a n-"

"That's a no." Silas cuts Sun off before leaving as well, leaving Sun to sink his head from not one. Not three. But two 'no's. Time for a change in that! I walk up to Sun and immediately feel a pit in my stomach.

"Uhh, hey there Sun." I say awkwardly, he lifts his head up and his eyes flash in surpise for a moment.

"Ahri? Yeah, Ahri." He says, guess he forgot my name for a moment. "What's up?"

"I saw you get told coming along." I lie, not stalking.

"Yeah, kinda sucks...there something you wanted to ask?"

"Well! Mind if, mind if I go with you to the dance?" I ask him, and now for the moment of truth.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind!"

And now, I won't be that one person who shows up without a date. Feels alright...ok it's not that bad.

 **Uriah's POV**

"Ok. This sound like a good idea?" Yang asks between the three of us, she kind of came up with a plan to get Silas and Blake to come to the dance. Simply asking.

Everyone but me gives a nod, I just shrug.

 _ **Ssssssspeaking of eventsssssssss. Are you going to get a date?**_

 _I might. You have any ideas there Yigy?_

 _ **How about that girl in white, Weisssssssssss isssssss it?**_

 _END OF DISCUSSION. NOT NOW._

 _ **Fine fine fine, we'll talk more about thisssssss later.**_

The door for the dorm opens up, and on the beds are Silas and Blake.

"Hey guys!" Roy chimes in, the Faunus couple looking tiredly at the six of us.

"What?" Silas asks flatly, "Something you guys want?"

"We have a request for you two. Hear us out?" Weiss asks, the two share a look for a moment. And Blake lets out an irritated sigh and crosses her arms.

"What is it?" She asks

"We want you to go to the dance." Axel tells them truthfully

"You _what_?" " _Say again_?" The two ask in unison

"We want you both to come to the dance." Ruby speaks up

"That's ridiculous." Blake spits

"We're worried about you two. This investigation is starting to mess with your heads." Yang tells in a motherly tone

"It's getting to a point of obsession for you two. And here to help with that, tell them Weiss." I say gesturing to the Princess

"You _can't_ sleep, you _hardly_ eat, and to be honest, your _grades_ have been suffering." Weiss lists counting down on her fingers

"You think I care about my _grades_?" Blake asks with a shrug, she gestures out the window. "People's _lives_ are at stake!"

Yang lowers down the cat Faunus' hand, "We _know_ , and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to."

"Yang's right." Axel states, "We can't just go running around to every abandoned warehouse in Vale in hopes we catch him or one of his top goons. And it's not like we're not _completely_ lost."

"Yeah. Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Ruby reminds

" _And_ , the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary _target_ for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss adds in

"Adding on to the pile, because of you Silas and Neptune. We got a solid idea that there might be a third party involved in the whole thing. And they're with that 'Cabal' group the guy who ambushed us said he was with."

"Found some nice designs for weaponry too." Axel pipes up happily

"Don't forget about their military tech too." Yang finishes

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake shouts out angrily

"For God's sake!" Silas adds in, "Axel even mentioned the apocalypse! THE APOCALYPSE! We need to hurry up and find something before WE'RE ALL DONE FOR!"

"Guys, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Ruby says in a pleading tone

"Besides." Axel says, "The Cabal is a whole 'nother beast entirely. Deal with at least Torchwick for now, we'll get to the bigger guys as soon as we're trained enough."

"All we're asking is that you two take it easy for _one_ day." Yang tells the two softly

"It'll be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss promises confidently, Yang taking a seat next to Blake's left

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang cheers, pumping her fists enough to bounce Blake.

" _Excuse_ me?" Blake replies sharply

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Ruby says a bit sadly, I frown. Poor guys'll miss out on the fun.

"So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang continues

"And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready." Weiss says smiling

"So what do ya think?" Ruby asks

Blake stands up, "I think this is a colossal waste of time." She says coldly as she heads over and opens the door. "I'll be in the library." She says leaving

There's a moment of silence. "So." Roy says awkwardly, "You coming Sila-"

"No." Silas says quietly, taking a stand as well. "I'm not going. Not now, or ever." He says heading out the door, slamming it shut on the way out. Yang lets out an audible sigh.

"Great." She says sarcastically

"I know right?" A posh voice says, and out from under the bed comes Cheshire. "It's self-destruction." He laments sadly

"They can't keep going on like this. It's not healthy." Weiss murmurs

"It's hard to stop a boulder once it starts rolling down the hill." Cheshire adds, "It only goes ever faster. Only stopping once it hits something, and it'll either break or have horrible cracks."

There's a knock at the door. Who could that be? Weiss heads to the door and opens to reveal...Jaune with a guitar.

 _ **Hmmm...I'll keep watch.**_

"Weiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!~" He sings out badly, it's like human agony in the form of sound. And Weiss slams the door shut.

"Oh, come on, open the door!" Jaune exclaims in annoyance, "I promise not to sing."

If he does I beat him with the guitar until it breaks. I look to Weiss, I think she knows what I'll do and gives a quick and small nod. The door opens.

" I _lied!_ " The blonde sings with a strum of his guitar, and he keeps on strumming away. "Weiiiiiiiiiss Schu- _neeeeeee_ , will you accompany _meeeeee_ , to the dance _on_... _Sunday!?_ " He finishes with a wink and a lady's-man's grin.

"Are you done?" I ask him plainly, he shrugs

"Yes?"

"No." Weiss shoots him down. And I head up to him and grab his guitar by the neck.

I then grab it in two hands and start smashing it into Jaune, with him screaming like a girl as I smash the damn thing into splinters before slamming the door on him. I lean against the door and let out a wistful sigh.

 _ **I'm glad Cthugha told me about you Y chromossssssome dominant human.**_

 _Thanks snake friend._

Everyone is starring at me, and Weiss of course. "What?" The white-haired heiress asks

"And _that's_ why they call you Ice Queen." Yang scolds pointing to the titular Ice Queen, before pointing at me. "And _you_ are absolutely out of your mind." She scolds

"So I've been told." I shoot back dryly, and Ruby collapses.

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." Weiss replies

Wait. What?

"You mind telling?" I ask her, she shoots a look at me

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" She replies sarcastically

Damn.

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake and Silas to go." Ruby laments

"They'll come Ruby." Weiss assures the little rambunctious, reaping, red reaver. "Now. I'll be heading to the ballroom. Come and help when you can Yang." She says walking out the door. Seems Jaune managed to crawl away...good on him.

And everyone is still watching me, with wry grins.

"What?" I ask confused

"You liiiike Weiss." Axel coos with a snicker, I growl

"I. Do. Not." I huff out

"Do too." Ruby says innocently

"Nope."

"Sure you don't." Yang drawls with a roll of her eyes

"Yes. I don't. End of story." I reply with a hiss

"Even I know you like her Uriah." Roy says with faux-wisdom, "Just get it over with."

"But I don't like her! Name one time where I longed for that haughty, arrogant, bitchy...smart, graceful, beautiful..." I tell them, sweating and getting hotter by the second.

 _ **Digging a deeper graaaaaa~aaaaaave!**_

 _SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU DICK WITH TEETH!_

 ** _Why am I alwayssssss compared with a dick?_**

"Just consider asking her out, alright bud?" Axel asks

"I-I-I'll think about it." I stutter

"Good. Now! I'm going to go make sure Jaune doesn't have a concussion." Axel says before marching out the door.

What an asshole.

 **Axel's POV**

I walk along the hallway up to a crawling Jaune, "Come on Pukey." I tell him as I grab his arm and pull him up, "Gotta make sure you're semi-alright."

"Yeah...payed five hundred Lien for that guitar." Jaune mumbles

"That sucks. Both being shot down by Weiss, and being beaten with a guitar until it breaks."

He lets out a bitter chuckle, "You're telling me."

"Hey Jaune, I gotta ask. Why go for Weiss?" I ask him, "She just shoots you down every single time. Why keep on an exercise in futility?"

He lets out a sigh, "I'm just...I'm completely head-over-heels for her." He admits, "She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she's take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up." He says looking down to his feet

Damn. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think she wants to be more of a friend to you Jaune." I tell him firmly, "It's not like she hates you. But I think she's looking for something...not you. I don't mean it in a bad way! There's plenty of fish in the see am I right?"

"I guess."

"Hmmm...remember when I suggested you go see that movie with Pyrrha? Maybe she wouldn't mind going to the dance with you."

"It'd probably be a waste of time..." He lifts his head up and shrugs. "but, what the heck. I'll give it a shot." He says with a small smile. I pat his shoulder.

"Good luck there Pukey." I tell him, and we share a quick laugh.

You're welcome Pyrrha.

 **Later At Night**

I'm not stalking them, I'm spying. Pyrrha and Jaune have been sparring on the rooftop, the two give quick clashes with their blades. Jaune pressing forward and causing the amazon to lean back, but get's knocked to the ground by a leg sweep.

Pyrrha lets out a laugh as she sheathes her weapon. "Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely." She congratulates as she pulls the knight up to his feet.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He says humbly, giving a smile

"So, are you ready to move on to Aura?" Pyrrh asks him curiously, he turns his head away

" _I'm_ actually thinking maybe we just skip Aura for tonight? Might go on a jog or something." He says with a mutter toward the end

"Come _on_ , I know you get frustrated, but you _must_ keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now."

Wait. He still hasn't found his Semblance? My God.

 **I know right? It's a bit sad.**

 _It kind of is. Why're you here Cain?_

 **Just here to see if your whole plan works. Good samaritan deal eh?**

 _Why not. Pyrrha's a nice girl, good friend, might as well help her out_

 **Hm, very well then**

Back to the conversation.

"That's not it. It's just..." Jaune pauses in hesitation, come on man you can do it. "It's dumb."

"What is it?" Pyrrha asks, approaching him and putting a hand on his shoulder. " _Jaune_ , you know you can tell me."

"Well...Axel suggested something to me. Something I should tell you."

Pyrrha raises an eyebrow, "Really? What is it?"

"He said I should ask you to go to the dance." He admits chuckling, "Like you'd say yes."

She flinches for a moment, a subtle movement. But she straightens up and smiles, "I'd love to go with you Jaune." She says whole-heartedly

"Wow, really?" Jaune asks incredulously, "Huh...easier than I thought."

"Well, it's not like I'd say no to you."

"You don't have to go with someone like me just because I'm your team leader." He says, "Besides! I'm sure you got guys crawling over ontop of one another to ask you out."

She lets out a half-hearted chuckle, "You'd be surprised..."

"Oh! _Pffft_! Please!" Jaune scoffs, "If you don't come to the dance with someone else, I'll wear a dress! Heh." Jaune walks off, and Pyrrha's smile drops into a frown. With even my chest hurting.

That went worse than I thought.

 **Third Person POV**

"Now. Who to add to the list?" Cinder purrs as she sits on her bed, sewing up a black dress while her co-conspirators are on the floor. Emerald checking through her Scroll and Mercury reading a comic.

"Penny Polendina." Emerald speaks, "The android from Atlas."

"Ahhh yes, the sacrificial lamb." Cinder says, there's a ringing of her Scroll. And she answers with a sigh.

"Yes brother?"

"Juuuust checking in on things!" Ash says utterly chipper, "What're you all doing?"

"Getting the list of people of interest together." Emerald states

"Ahhhhhh, gotta get together the ones _Vytal_ for the operation?" Ash sniggers

"Goddamn it." Mercury growls

"Anyways." Emerald sighs, "Ruby Rose."

"The one with silver eyes...yes. Add her." Cinder commands, with the dark-skinned mintette doing so.

"Silver eyes?" Ash wonders, "Sounds promising."

"Axel Lind." Mercury growls out

"Ohhhh? What's wrong with Patri there sis?" Ash asks

"He was beaten by someone with a sword. Apparently he managed to rile up Mercury enough for him to loose focus." Cinder replies to her brother, shooting a disappointed glare to the young man who glowers.

"Awwww, sorry Patri!" Ash coos mockingly, "And did you say Axel Lind? Well well well! Small world, met him at a clothing store...add him. That lying little shit knows where the Codex is."

Emerald does so, "And finally, Pyrrha Nikos." She states as she immediately adds the red-headed amazon to the list.

"Ah, the invincible girl." Cinder says aloud

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible." Mercury states non-chalant

"Smarter than you, she doesn't get pissed because someone accidentally mentions their shitty daddy on accident." Ash drawls

"Shut. Up." Mercury growls

"Mercury." Cinder snaps, but gives a smile. " _Do tell_." She purrs softly

"Her Semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching." Emerald tells her master

"After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments." Mercury adds on giving his own gun-boots a tap.

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage." Emerald finishes

"Why isn't that neat." Ash says with...curiosity. "What do you think my darling sister?"

"Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list." Cinder speaks to her follower

"Would you kindly?" Ash asks

"Already done." Emerald proudly states

" _You_ should be able to take her no problem." Mercury compliments

"It's not about overpowering the enemy." Cinder dismisses, "It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time."

"I hate waiting."

"Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us." Cinder replies, looking at her sewing needle

"Oh? What's the weekend for?" Ash asks, "Besides planting a virus."

"A dance. Why do you ask?"

"Ohhhhh nothing, just going to come and visit. And before you say anything: I'm not getting caught. I'll be taking a body...be sure to wear something nice for me, would you kindly my dear sister?"

You always were a filthy degenerate Ash. And thus is why I enjoy you so much.

 **Axel's POV, One Day Later**

"I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss says holding out two pieces of tablecloth in front of a glum looking Ruby.

"Aren't they both they same?" She asks confused, Weiss furrows her eyebrows and looks at me.

"Axel? Which one?"

"Does it really matter?" I drawl, Weiss lets out a sharp breath and looks to Roy.

"Roy. Same question as the last two."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII don't know."

Weiss lets out a frustrated sigh, "I don't even know why I asked!" She huffs as she walks off.

"Ruby?" I say poking her, she lets out a moan of disappointment

"Ruby." Roy adds in, same response. "Stop moping." Ruby lets out a loud groan and shakes her head before going back to resting her head on her hand.

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Yang bounces in, literally and metaphorically.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake and Silas aren't going?" Ruby laments

"Oh, don't worry: they're coming." She assures, she looks at me and mouths 'We need to talk.' She looks around, and notices something from the way her eyes flash. "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!" She says exasperated

The Schnee walks up to her and points at her face.

"If _I_ don't get doilies, _you_ don't get fog machines!" Weiss scolds

"Calm down: flip a coin? Heads is fog machines, tails is whatever frilly garbage Weiss wants." I say pulling out a coin

"WE'RE NOT HAVING FOG MACHINES!" Weiss shrieks, and a pair of doors open up. Enter Sun and Neptune

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asks curiously, and Weiss turns around to look at him and stepping up, "We were thinking about it..." She says sweetly

"No you-" Weiss slaps a hand over Roys mouth, her eyes closed as she smiles diligently.

"Don't listen to him! We were! Honestly!"

I shoot Weiss a glare of utter disappointment, and Neptune looks on with an odd look.

"That's...cool." He says with a pause

"So, you guys all set suit wise?" Sun says, acting as suave as possible to the ire of Lady Blizzard Van Terror

"Yeup." Roy says, "About as well as I am anyways." He chuckles

"Pretty much...but I did need help." I admit, Sun snorts turning his attention two the sisters and Schnee

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?"

"Pffft...yeah right! No offense Roy, I wanna go with you but uh...y'know what's going on." Ruby states

"I know, and I'll just wait until you're ready." Roy replies sweetly, hugging his...girlfriend...it's so strange to say for me.

"Laugh all you want. _I'll_ be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang boasts, putting an arm around my neck.

"And the moment they're all clustered around you like a bunch of mutts. I'll come in and wrap an arm around your waist, and either send them away disappointed or with broken bones." I add in

Yang rolls her eyes and pecks my head.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asks the two from Haven

"Uuhhh... _this_?" Sun says gesturing to his shirtless outfit, and Neptune holds a hand in front of his face. Stepping in front of him.

"Ignore him for he knows not what he says." He says, Sun slapping away his friend's hand in annoyance.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun states the obvious

"You don't say?" Yang asks sarcastically

"Say Sun, who's your date?" I ask him curiously

"That fox girl, Ahri." He says

I clap and grab bis shoulders, "You're a brave man." I tell him quietly. He gives a nervous laugh and moves me off of him. Rubbing the back of his head.

"Sooooo...what do Blake and Silas think about this? Are they're being all...Y'know, them?"

"Obviously." Weiss states

Yang grabs me by the arm and starts to drag me as she walks away, "Guys. Trust me: they _will_ be at the dance tomorrow." She assures them. She finishes dragging me out into the hallway, pulling me up but the two of us are holding hands. The most lewd of acts, truly.

"Mind helping me out?" Yang asks smiling

"Do you even gotta ask?"

She shrugs, "Might as well give the curtesy. You know what you're helping out with?"

"The whole 'Blake and Silas won't come to the dance' deal?"

She nods

"You're going for Blake and I go for Silas?"

She gives a kiss that lasts ten seconds before she pulls away, "You're a smart one aren't you?" She asks dryly

"That I am." I tell her, getting out of her grasp. "I'll do you proud my dragoness." I say with a bow.

I know just what to do.

 **Silas' POV**

 _ **You must take a rest Silas. Your companions are right about this, and you know it.**_

 _Oh shut it sea food, I don't have time for this._

I look at the computer, scrolling through the articles about criminal activity anywhere outside of Vale. A red ball bounces in, squeaking as it bounces back. I sigh. Keep focused Silas.

The ball comes back. I frown.

The ball comes back again. I furrow my eyebrows and growl, rubbing my temples.

It comes back yet again. I snarl and look around to see Axel, smiling innocently. He waves with the ball in hand. "Hioooooo!~" He says in a sing-song, before coming up to me and grabbing my wrist.

"You. Me. Talk. Now."

 **Uriah's POV**

Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God. They were right and I was wrong. For shit's sake I was wrong.

I LONG FOR THAT WHITE-HAIRED TEMPTRESS.

But who to talk to about this? Who? Who?!

There's the sound of humming, and out of one of the dorms there's Emerald. That's it! I rush up to her and grab onto shoulders. She looks paralyzed.

"You. Me. Talk. Now." I quickly tell her and drag her inside, setting her on the bed. Seems her other two teammates are here right now, but that's not important.

"Sooooo, Emerald!" I say awkwardly as I pat my legs, "You and I have been good friends since for as long as I can remember...except for the part where you left and I assume join these two. That part was a bit sad for me. But needless to say is...you're like my sister. Adoptive maybe. But a sister none the less!"

"Okaaaaaay?..."

I take a deep breath, "And since you're of a gender different from me. I need to ask you questions about...relationships."

"Why?"

"Well, I mean you managed to get into a relationship with her right?" I say gesturing to the wavy haired girl, "You could help me out with this!"

"Uriah-"

"They're not in a relationship." The grey-haired one, Mercury says.

"Oh! Sorry there...Cinder! I'm sorry Cinder!" I apologize to the other girl

"It's...fine." She replies with a soft smile, with a nervous chuckle.

"So it's you and him right?" I ask Emerald pulling a thumb to the only other guy in the room.

"No!" She says in a frustrated tone, I raise an eyebrow and look at the three. I think I got it now.

"Is it a polygamist relationship between you three where you all alternate every night between who-"

"URIAH! NONE OF US ARE TOGETHER!" Emerald shouts out...whoops.

 _ **You make that boy Jaune a paragon of inteligencsssssse in comparissssson.**_

 _Wow...you really are an asshole._

Emerald sighs and shakes her head, "But...go on. I'll try and help. Who is it?"

"It's um...Weiss."

"Schnee?"

"Yep. I finally realized that I'm in love with her...first time we met I wanted to either blow my brains out or slap her at the speed of a rocket. Now, i-i-it's driving me nuts!" I exclaim, I sigh and just stare down at my hands. "I dunno...I want to tell her how I feel and all that. I mean, she's amazing. Good fighter, beautiful, smart as a whip, and...she actually is funny at times. And well: look at me. A dirty thieving magpie from Mistral. I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't wanna mess thing up."

"Just like that."

I look to Cinder who's standing there with a hand on her hip, "Just tell it to her exactly like that. Un-abridged emotion, no plotting. Honesty."

I can feel my heart leap with joy as I smile and nod. "Thank you there Cinder, Emerald! Anything you need just let me know!"

"Oh, we'll let you know." Cinder replies purring. I run outside and practically skip.

 **Yeeesssssssh! You're one happy cusssssstomer! What'ssssss with all the running?**

 _I just figured I'd get Weiss flowers! I think she'll love it!_

 **Silas' POV**

"You're not going to get me to change my mind Axel. I'm not stopping." I tell him harshly, sitting across from him

He shrugs with a smile, "Hey. I ain't asking you to stop, it helps. Just slow down, take a breather, relax."

"We don't have the _time_ for a _luxury_." I mutter

"It's not a luxury Silas: it's necessary."

"You wanna know what's necessary? Stopping Torchwick, and the bastards at the White Fang." I growl, especially Adam.

"Hey. It'll happen, mind just listening to my piece first? As a friend? Just two stories." Axel asks patting my shoulder.

"...Go on."

Axel gives a nod, "You know. Before I actually got around to meeting with Ruby and Yang, I actually had a pretty calm childhood:" he starts up, oh boy...story time.

"I grew up around the coast. Had a nice home, peaceful and quiet life. My parents...I never learned what they did. My dad's name was Rod, my mom's was Arany. They were some of the best that there were." He says standing up and heading over to the chalkboard, "But...all good things have to come to an end I guess." He says sadly, frowning. "It was a normal day to me, but I didn't know what would come next. My parents were tense, at around nine thirty they said 'hide in the closet Axel, we'll come get you soon.'" He chuckles bitterly and sighs.

"Poor, stupid Axel didn't know what was happening."

There's a sinking feeling in my stomach. This story doesn't get to have a happy ending, not at all.

"There was shouting. I couldn't see exactly what was happening, but I did see one thing. My parents' bodies falling to the ground. I was afraid...so very afraid. So I got out of the door and ran out to try and get my parents back up. But I saw two figures, I put two and two together...they wanted to kill my parents. I charged at one, but he was older and got me hard in the chest. I had a hard time being conscious for a while, drifting in and out. But I heard one thing that my brain tried to tell my body to run from, but couldn't: 'Burn everything.' So when I last woke up I ended up running out of my burning house, I traveled for days. No food, rest or water. Ended up passing out in the middle of the rain on a dirt road." He stops and, there's a tear going down his face

"I swore I was gonna die." He says softly, like a scared little boy. He grabs a piece of chalk and starts to draw something. "Thankfully, someone came to help." He stops drawing and moves to show a male figure, with a scythe.

"My mentor, and the uncle to Ruby and Yang: Qrow Branwen. He brought me to his brother-in-law's home, and I ended up taken care of by them. Like a second family."

"Dear God..." I mutter quietly

"Story one done. Onto the next." He says

"Where Qrow brought me was Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Ruby and Yang's parents were Huntsmen. Their dad, Taiyang taught at Signal while their mom went on missions. Her name was Summer Rose. She was an amazing lady...'Super-mom' like Yang would say. Reading bed time stories, saving lives, baking cookies, slaying giant monsters...that sort of thing. Heh. There was one day she went out on a mission and...well, she didn't come back. It was more than tough, Ruby and Yang were torn up. But Ruby was the worse at the time, she was probably too young to understand what happened at the time. Know what I mean?"

He clicks his tongue and sighs.

"And Tai? He shut down on them, I asked Qrow about it the first time I was told it was nothing. A little while after he told me: Summer wasn't the first woman in his life he lost. The first...was his sister, Yang's mom."

My eyes go wide, and here I was thinking this story was going to be a bit straight forward. And less depressing.

"He didn't exactly tell me everything. Just that her name is Raven, and that the two of them along with Tai and Summer were on a team together. Left when Yang was born..." He scowls to himself, "bitch hasn't seen her or her ex-husband again. But occasionally met with Qrow." He says utterly venomous

"Do you...know why she left?" I ask him, he tilts his head and puts his hands in his pockets.

"That's the big question isn't it? 'Why'?...Well, on an unrelated note for the current moment, but will be back later. At the time I was trying to figure out what happened to them. Were they dead? Kidnapped?...getting off track, back to the story." He says with a bitter smile.

"The big Why was something that got to Yang. She asked anyone she could about it, and...well. There was one time it didn't went well: and it gave me a slap to the face about what I should be doing. Little aftermath of something Yang ended up doing."

This probably isn't good.

"Apparently she found something, something that would lead to answers...maybe her mom." He says grabbing an eraser and getting rid of the drawing of his mentor, and starts drawing something else. "She ended up waiting until Tai was gone, put Ruby into a wagon and headed out. Even I could tell it was a long and harsh trip, cuts and bruises. She said she wasn't going to stop, even with her being tired. But..." He pauses and stops drawing, his body blocking whatever he drew. "she saw _Them_."

I tilt my head, "Who?" I ask. He moves to show a drawing of a Beowolf

"Grimm. So, there were the two. A toddler fast asleep in a wagon, and a girl who was too exhausted to cry out for help. It should've been easy pickings...good thing Qrow has a knack for saving people just in time."

"Axel, I'm sorry that this all happened to you and Yang. I get what you're telling me but..." I pause trying to find the exact words, "This is infinitely more different. I'm not a kid, I can't stop when I'm-"

"I _said_ NOT to stop!" He shouts out, smashing his fist angrily against the chalkboard. "I haven't stopped! Yang hasn't! She's still looking for her mom, looking to find _why_ she left in the first place! And before I came to Beacon, I was looking around every corner to find them! The hunt didn't consume us! It is for you and Blake. The answers will be found, but if we loose ourselves then what's the point?" He asks

I growl, "You don't understand what I've been through! I can't let-"

" _I_ DON'T UNDERSTAND?!" Axel snaps as he turns to look at me with a sharp glare, his face formed into a scowl and pointing at the door. "You think I don't know how it feels to lose someone Silas? If this Adam asshole came in through that door over there right now, what'd you do?" He asks

"I'd fight him." I mutter quietly

"Speak. Up." Axel says coldly, harsh

"I'd fight him. And I'd kill him." I say a bit louder

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! NOW ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION SILAS, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?!" He shouts out

I stand up, "I would fight him, I WOULD KILL THAT BASTARD!" I roar out in anger

"You would _lose_ and you would _die_." He says hitting me in the stomach, it hurts like hell with the punch knocking the wind out of me.

"I can put an end to him!" I say with a snarl, he punches again.

"You can't stop me! You wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of beating him!"

"Why the hell should you care about me anyway?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT AGAIN! YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" He rages out, stunning me for a moment. Staring me down. And putting a hand on my shoulder, leading me to flinch.

"I don't want you to stop Silas." He says softly, "Just...rest, for your own sake. Your friends." He says looking at me, pleading eyes. He sighs and starts to walk off, "Oh! Before I forget!:" he looks around to me with a shining smile, "If you do come tomorrow? I'll reserve a dance for you and Blake? Got it?"

He goes out the door. He's right, and Cthulhu was right earlier. I sigh and head out the door.

"Silas?" A familiar voice says, I look and see Blake. And I feel heat flushing up in my cheeks.

"Blake!...H-How's it going?" I stutter out, she looks away for a bit with a strip of pink on the bridge of her nose.

"It's...it's going."

"That's good..." I pause, "Hey uhm. Blake?"

"Yes?"

"You heading to the dance tomorrow?" I ask

"...I think I am." She says, she gives a small smile. "I could use a date."

I chuckle and rub the back of my head, going to one knee and taking a hand. God this is dorky of me, the dumb chivalry thing. "I'd be honored to accompany you...my lady." I say kissing her hand.

She snorts, and shakes her head. Smiling all the while.

 **Uriah's POV, later in the night.**

Okay! I got some nice bouquet of white lilies, a dumb love letter, and I made sure to eat some breath mints, and vomited a few times to get rid of nerves! Time to ask out Weiss!

I keep on heading through the hallways, humming jauntily. Then I hear a voice and duck by a pillar, it's Weiss.

"Neptune!" She says happily, oh for fuck's sake! I look around and there Weiss is with the blue-haired cockgoblin. And I growl quietly to myself.

"Oh, uh, hey, what's up?" He says like a tone that makes me want to vomit.

"I know this is a little unorthodox, but... I wanted to ask you something." She says putting her hands behind her back, playing innocent. I stop growling...please no. Please, please no. "Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" She asks

Okay, okay okayokayokay. Maybe he'll say no!

He rubs the back of his head, looking at her with a smile and raised eyebrows.

And my heart sinks like a stone. I drop the bouquet with the love letter in it, and quietly saunter off.

 _ **Uriah...are you, are you alright there my friend?**_

 _Never better there Yig. Never better..._

 _ **Are you sssure?**_

 _Heh, yeah...serves me right for thinking I had a chance._

At least I learned a lesson from this. That this is what love is:

Love. It's getting over your hate over a girl you had for a petty reason.

Love. Is actually getting the chance, hoping and praying your heart and soul out. So that you can actually get her to know how you really feel about her.

Love. It's when the girl goes for some one you despise with all your being, and nor you. Because he's something and you're nothing.

Love? Well...it's like having every nerve in your body burned and flayed all at once. The pain so much you're blacking out, waking up and feeling nothing but gut-wrenching heartache, bitter sorrow, hollow emptiness, and soul-crushing despair.

Love _hurts_. It _hurts so much_.

 **(Well. There you got it, not much I can say right now but. Thanks for reading still.)**


	48. Chapter 47

**(So! Last time was a bit sad, wasn't it? Now for something different in that regard. Also, happy birthday to Rooster Teeth! Even though it's days late and everyone else was on the mind of April Fool's.)**

 **A Night To Remember**

 **Axel's POV, Dance Night**

I take a deep breath as I look myself over. Hard to do without a mirror, but I'll manage: suit, check. Teeth brushed, check. Tie, check. Okay...this may turn out awful.

 _ **Ehhhhhh don't worry about it, you look good. You'll do fine. Hell! Maybe some other girls'll fawn over you and Yang swoops in to beat the shit out of them!**_

 _Well...that does sound like a great thing to see. Thanks for the confidence boost there Fart Gas._

 **Get the show on the road already! Have some fun kid!**

I take a deep breath and breath out slowly, heading toward the open double doors. Looking a bit at the ground and having my hands in my pockets, coming closer to the light and therefore the dance. Which probably just has a few people I don't know at it so far.

"And here I thought I was the one who was gonna be turning heads." A voice chuckles, actually looking to see Yang at the podium, and dear God she looks like an angel. Just a plain white dress but...it fits. Though it covers up more than Yang's usual clothes it still looks good.

Ah, who am I kidding. She's great no matter what.

She tilts her head and gives a cat-like smile, "You gonna stop staring?" She asks sarcastically, "And your tongue's gonna dry up if it doesn't go back in soon."

I shake my head and stick my tongue back in my mouth and shrug, "Not my fault that I'm a bit star-struck by a pretty girl in front of me."

She rolls her eyes, "Well. Mind standing here with me, greeting people coming in?"

"Sure, don't mind a bit." With it I take a position next to Yang and just watch, first person I can actually recognize come in. Neptune wearing his own ballroom best.

"Hey Neptune!" I say with as honest a cheer I can muster, "Enjoy the dance."

"You got it." Neptune replies with a nod as he makes his way toward the ballroom

"So, anyone else we personally know here right now?" I ask Yang, she turns her head and nods.

"Uriah, Lily, Weiss, Oreno and Tulip." She says, "You wanna go say 'Hi' to 'em?"

"Not right now, let's-...well that's interesting." I state, going dryly toward the end of the sentence.

Next up we end up seeing one...make it two stumbling people coming in together.

"I hate these things!"

"These pants are cutting off the circulation to my legs!"

Well. Seems Ruby and Roy are having some good times ahead, Yang just flips a page in the book and beams. "Ooooh! You look _beautiful!"_ Yang gushes as the young Rose carefully walks in, while Roy is pulling around on his belt. Ruby wearing a red dress with black lace, a black belt and pumps.

Roy in the mean while wearing a pin-stripped purple suit and a black belt, that he's trying to loosen up to no effect.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby groans out, ending up leaning on the podium for balance. Yang laughs and I just shake my head, seeing Roy struggle with his belt still.

"I'm honestly going to kill Coco for this!" He growls as he's still pulling

"Hey, you tightened those yourself. You have only yourself to blame." I tell the angry tinkerer sagely

"Fair point! But if this belt was around my waist any tighter I'd be walking on my hands to here!" He shouts out, finally loosening it leading to a sigh of relief. "JOYOUS FREEDOM!" He cries out.

I sigh and mouth 'Good luck.' to Ruby, who slowly heads after Roy. Next two people coming up are.

"Well look who decided to show up!" I say happily, smiling to see the two Faunus I've come to know quite a bit about come in. Blake wearing a short purple dress, some black mesh and pumps, and her bow. Silas wearing a blue-grey suit, black loafers and a silver tie.

"Well, kinda hard to _not_ do it when you're guilt tripped into it." Silas jokes dryly, I roll my eyes.

"Go find a squirrel or a cat to chase around...Blake doesn't count." I dully state, but give a wide grin. "You'll be chasing her for _other_ reasons."

Blake sighs and nods, "I can't exactly say you're wrong. Nor can I say you're right." She replies SUPER enthusiastically, "Oh, Yang? Mind if we cancel our first dance together?"

"Not at all!"

"Whaaaaaat?" I whine playfully, "Are you and Blake cheating one me and Silas with one another?" I ask still playful

Silas tsks and shakes his head, "Naughty, naughty. Not a good thing to do." Silas drawls

The two girls roll their eyes and the Faunus couple leave, "You know I was joking right?" I ask Yang

"Yeah, and the dance thing was kind of a joke between me and Blake." She replies, writing down two more names.

"Stupid...dumb...neck trap!" The voice of a familiar monkey complains as he heads in with a familiar fox who wraps an arm around his shoulder. Wait...Sun has a closed up jacket! Ahri's just wearing a red gown, BUT DEAR GOD SUN HAS A CLOSED UP JACKET!

"I think you should wear a suit more often." Ahri says smiling, "Don't look half bad."

Sun sighs miserably, Yang writing their names down in the book.

"Ahri, good job on getting Sun to stop acting like a man-whore and show his chest all the time." I congratulate dryly

"Hey!" Said monkey says annoyed

"You're welcome. But, can't really get to see it more up close and personal myself." Ahri laments, the two walking off.

 **Roy's POV**

Seems the dance is more hustling and/or bustling than I thought it would. I mean, it's not a mandatory thing to go to...I was expecting less.

"Told you they'd come." Yang states to an upcoming Weiss

"You owe me half of what your company makes now." Axel says with a leer and leaning in

" _We_ never bet anything." The Ice Queen reminds with a leer of her own causing Axel to frown.

"You're no fun, ya know that?" Axel complains with Weiss rolling her eyes in response.

"Anyways, mission accomplished."

"Sooooo," Ruby starts up, "what do we do now?"

"Just have fun!" Yang happily states, with her and Axel walking off to do so and Weiss going in the opposite direction.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?!" Ruby shouts out to her sister...no response. She starts to waddle around with me keeping close to make sure she doesn't fall flat on her face. "Stupid lady stilts!" She mutters to herself

"I know right? Belt was going to slice me in half!" I complain a bit miserly

"Not enjoying yourselves?" A sagely voice asks, Ozpin. Me and Ruby step back and look at the headmaster with the girl in lady stilts laughing and shaking her head in response to the question.

"Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl." Ruby admits

"And you?" Ozpin says, I guess he's talking to me. "What do you have to say?"

"Ehhhh...I'd say the same, but I'm not a girl so. Yeah." I explain, he gives a small nod

"Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to." He states. But I can, it'd be a short life but I could theoretically spend my whole life on a battlefield.

 _ **HOW LONG WOULD THAT LAST AGAIN COUSIN?**_

 _ **Not long. Not long at all.**_

 _ **WELL THANKS FOR THE HELP IN THAT REGARD, OH WAIT. SORRY THERE KID. DIDN'T MEAN TO COME IN AT THIS MOMENT.**_

 _It's fine. Just...don't watch._

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Ruby says in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms.

Ozpin only watches the dancing couples, looking distant and thoughtful. "If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different." He says, "Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle." Ruby mutters, looking down to her feet

"Or a fractured knee if it's _really_ bad." I add in, Ruby looks at me in disapproval. "Sorry! I'm just saying!"

Ozpin takes a breath and sighs, "It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget." He says sagely. Words to live by.

Ruby smiles, and looks to thee doors once they open.

"You guys are just in time!" Yang says, Mercury and Emerald coming in. Emerald in green and Mercury in black/orange.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury says

Well, I have an idea right now. I take Ruby's hand to get her attention back to me.

"Soooo, mind if we danced?" I ask her smiling

"I'd uh...I'd rather-"

"Are you worried you'll end up falling?" I ask her, she looks for a moment and nods. "Don't worry a bit. I'll keep you steady and you won't fall. Got it?"

She smiles, "Thank you."

"Not a problem! Now, let's take Yang's words to heart and go have fun!"

 **Uriah's POV**

I get my glass of punch and take a swig our of it, fruity tasting. Over near by being...Lily, in a yellow sundress and holding a glass of punch. Might as well make company with the lady knight. I scoot over to her side. Both of us not looking at one another for

"Hanging out by the punch bowl?" I ask dryly

"Yyyyyyeup." She replies dully, the p making a popping sound.

"No date for me." I tell her a bit sadly, "You?"

"Same problem." She replies

"Well." I say holding my punch glass to the side, "To the alone and the miserable?" I ask grimly. She snorts and we clink glasses, taking a drink.

"So who'd you try to ask?" Lily asks, the both of us actually looking to one another.

"...Weiss." I tell her quietly, she pats my back in sympathy.

"Sorry things didn't go too well then...you alright?"

"I'm alright. I can...kinda see why she went for Neptune. Coming here with him and all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can see why _some_ would find him cool. He pulls off blue hair I'll give him that, and for me? I just have the dumb green streak in my hair that-"

"Nononononono." She interrupts, in response I just take a drink of my punch. "Weiss came to the dance by herself." She says, I nearly spit out the drink but choke it down.

"She _what_?" I ask in shock, Lily grabs my face and turns it to. Weiss. Standing by herself, trying to get life out of a wilting white rose...she fails, and she looks down saddened.

"From what Rubes told me, Weiss was too busy to focus on boys."

Poor Weiss, there's laughing and I turn my attention. The four Faunus of Silas, Blake, Sun and Ahri are there with Neptune...who's making funny faces. I need to get some fresh air and think about this.

"Hold my punch." I tell Lily, handing off my drink to her as I make my leave. Heading outside onto the balcony, leaning over the railing and taking a deep breath.

 _ **Mind if I sssshare sssssomething?**_

 _Yeah Yig?_

 ** _Well. It's ssssssome advicsssse that I have: you need try and not be sssssstoic and control your emotionsssssss._**

 _Kinda the opposite of what's typically told for advice. Color me curious, why tell me this?_

 _ **I've been among mankind, indirectly or not for a long time. So I've come to see many kinds of people. For your Uriah, I have to say that you shouldn't be trying to limit emotion. Because for someone like you? It'd be a shame to see you be someone who you're not.**_

 _You...you didn't hiss a single time._

 ** _Well, think of it as a formality for me to hissssss. Keep in touch with my children...I hardly ever see them anymore._**

I frown and shake my head, weird that I'm having pity for a nearly all powerful snake-god-thing right now. There must've been a time where he actually was the biggest asshole that you could find that didn't understand humans, he does now."

"Hey." A voice says, "Uriah right?"

I tighten my grip on the railing hearing it. Neptune. I turn around and look at him, "That's my name. Don't use it too much." I tell him dully, he gives a nod.

"This party's pretty _lame_ , huh? I mean, ballroom dancing. Pfft." He says dryly, I will admit he's right on one account. I give nod.

"That it is." I say with a shrug

"Cute girls, though, huh?" He says gesturing back, okay I was planning on being nice. But that there is just sick to me.

"You think _only_ about that?" I ask sharply, his expression changing to surprise and raising his palms to wait level.

"Huh?"

"You're a _very_ strange sociopath." I say walking toward him, "Do you even give any shits about the girls you hit on? How _t_ _hey **feel**_?" I ask coldly coming face to face with him. He throws up his arms in defense.

" _Whoa_ there man!" He says uncomfortably, "Where's _this_ coming from?" He asks, this guy is fool. This guy is a fool and an asshole with little to no sense of guilt.

"How could you just turn her down?!" I shout at him angrily

"Wait. H-who?" He asks

"You know damn well who I'm talking about! _Weiss_!" I snap at him

"I, _uh_... it, uh... it just didn't work out, you know?" He says nervously with an innocent smile on his face. Though his eyes are telling that he's afraid.

"Ohhhhhh, I see." I drawl, chuckling in realization. "Too many options, right? She wasn't good enough for you?" I ask in sharp accusation. _"You_ got asked to the dance by _Weiss Schnee_. What've you been smoking that gave you the faintest idea that you shoul-"

"I can't dance!" He shouts out, looking to the ground in shame...and I think something just snapped inside of me. However, I just put on a fake and friendly smile and tilt my head.

"I'm sorry." I say in a voice with little to no emotion. "Could...C-Could you repeat that for me? Because I think I just heard the worst excuse in the entire world."

"I can't dance man!" He says again, oh my God. He's actually telling the truth.

" _You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance **by yourself** than tell everyone that **can't move to the rhythm of sound**_?" I ask him, my voice seething with cold and dead fury.

"That about sums it up, yeah." He admits

"I just have three questions to ask." I state flatly

"Y-yeah?..."

I grab him by his collar and lift him up, the strength for it coming from absolute _hatred._ "ARE YOU INSANE?! STUPID?! OR ARE YOU JUST EVIL?!" I roar at him, he starts to stutter but I shut him up by shaking him. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE **STUPIDEST** PIECE OF SHIT I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE! AND I'VE MET A LOT OF DUMB BASTARDS! YOU TURNED DOWN A GIRL WHO ANY GUY WOULD GIVE THEIR SOUL FOR BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FUCKING DANCE?! FUCK. YOU."

I take a deep breath, "YOU MAKE THE MOST DERANGED OF PSYCHOPATHS SAINTS IN COMPARISON! WEISS IS ONE OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, INTELLIGENT, AND CLASSY LADIES I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE! I LOVE HER! AND YOU HAD THE GALL TO TURN HER DOWN AFTER SHE ASKS YOU OUT?! YOU ARE A PUTRID! WORTHLESS! DESPICABLE! **FUCKING C** -"

"Ahem."

I freeze in my tracks, looking past Neptune...there stands Weiss. Oh shit there's Weiss. I drop Neptune and put my hands behind my back, "It's uh...not what you really think." I say embarrassed.

"Oh _really,_ care to explain?" She asks tilting her head

"Look, um...give me and Neptune a few more minutes. And I'll get to you." I say, "Please?"

"You have five minutes." She states before walking out, whew lad. I'm fucked.

"So...do you like Weiss?" I ask

"Yeah, I mean I don't know her too well, but she seems pretty cool." He says, pausing. My heart sinks down into the pit of my stomach, "But...if you want her, I won't get in your way." He says

I look at him in dumb shock, "No lying?"

He gives an honest smile and nods, "No lying...well." He says starting to walk back, "I better-"

"Wait a minute." I say to stop him, "You need someone too. Try meeting with a girl named Lily, in the yellow sundress. She's not that bad."

"Well...I could try the Neptune Charm an-"

"Shut up." I cut him off, "Just _talk_ to her, alright? _No_ acting cool, _no_ suave moves, _no_ pick up lines or cheesy puns. _Just be yourself_. It's the way to go I think."

"Yeah but then-"

"Look. You don't have to be cool _all_ the time. It'd probably be a favor if you acted _less_ cool. I know I'd appreciate it if you did." I tell him

"Yeah...okay."

"Good. Now go talk with her, make her night." I tell him, he smiles and comes toward me

"Thanks. You're a really cool guy there Uriah." He says holding out a fist

I roll my eyes, "Kissass." I say playfully, bumping fists with him

"Alright. I'll get Weiss for you." He says jogging back, too quick for me to say something. I'm so dead. My obituary will say: Uriah Greene, killed by pissed off Schnee. Speaking of she's back.

"Start explaining happened." She says sharply, I gulp.

"Welllll...I wanted to ask you out to the dance. And I got _slightly_ peeved from hearing the reason why he didn't come with you." I admit in a guilty tone

"So...jealously?" She asks

"When you put it like that. Yeah."

"Did you mean it?"

"Huh?"

"Did you mean what you were saying to Neptune...about me?" She asks

"Errr..." I end up pausing, looking behind Weiss there's...the bouquet I got for her. What? Weiss looks behind and picks up the flowers, and pulls out. OH DEAR GOD IT'S THE LETTER.

"Dear Weiss." She says aloud, "I'll admit at first I didn't exactly take a liking to you. I hated you and you hated me, but I eventually came to see you as someone I can trust, rely on, a friend. But it eventually became more than that. While I wouldn't admit it...I've fallen for you. Your name has nothing to do with what I feel for you. I hope you understand, and feel the same about me..." She pauses, "Uriah." She looks at me in astonishment

"You...actually do mean it." She says, a few tears streaming her face. Happy ones. She's smiling and walks up to me to give a hug. "Well...I love you too."

My heartbeat picks up the pace, and I hug her back. "So. Do you wanna go down and dance?" I ask her, she pulls back and gives a kiss. Her lips soft and warm.

"I wouldn't mind a bit."

 **Ash's POV**

Well I arrived a bit later than I thought I would, but I'm feeling pretty lucky right now. People too busy dancing to notice me slip in, now for me to find the little shit who lied to me. Looking around there doesn't seem to be any sign of him on this floor, looking up and- bingo. There he is with two girls, one blonde one redish black haired.

I activate my Semblance and float up over to him, and quickly get inside of him. Too quick for the two girls to notice anything. Good, good. Now to meet up with dear Cinder. I try to leave but a hand grabs me.

"Where're you going Axel?" The black haired one asks, cutesy voice on this one. I smile at her and give a cough.

"Well." I say my voice sounding like my meat puppet's, "I'm just gonna head back to the dorm. Dance has me tired out. Bye!" I say quickly walking off and outside. I groan and make my way as quick as possible to the CCT tower. Takes a few minutes, but I'm there. Cinder in a black domino mask and cat burglar worthy outfit.

"Took you long enough." She says

"Hey, gotta be patient sometimes." I tell her, she hands an earbud and I put it into my ear. "You work on the virus and open doors. I'll handle the guards." I state, she gives a nod and opens the door.

The two of us walk in and a guards look, one of them holding out a hand to stop. "Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area." He says, I roll my eyes and reach toward my chest. Pulling out my favorite weapon in the whole world: Erebus Furor. The black and violet whip-like weapon looking a mix between fire, lightning and shadow. Nyarly has some nice toys for his helpers. Able to switch between just hurting or flat out killing. Nifty toy really.

I keep approaching and smile. "Stop!" He shouts

I flick the whip and it lets out a sound like a wail, with it wrapping around his throat. I pull on it leading the guard to get more a _head_ in life since it's off his shoulders now. Another approaches but Erebus Furor morphs into a spear which I stab through his gut, pull out and then stab five times in the chest.

Two more come in rushing with batons, which I leave to Cinder who only trounces them with two flash-forged black blades. I finish her job by shooting holes into their chests with their dead friend's gun. Blood splashing me right in the face, it may be messy, but it's fun. And gives Nyarly a show, which means more nice stuff from him too me.

Me and my sister head in front of the elevator and stand there, waiting. "Have any gum?"

She shakes her head.

"Damn."

The door opens up to show two more guards, wonderful! The two look a bit apprehensive, but do nothing as me and Cinder walk inside. Pushing a button to the top floor the elevator door closes, I smile at the two and Erebus Furor changes to a sword. A wicked looking thing with saw-teeth and two hooks near the tip of the blade. "This might sting a bit." I tell them before slicing them at the stomach.

Cinder grabs the Scroll off of one them and her face lights up, "Oh! That's handy." She states as the elevator door opens up, the two of us stepping out.

"I'll keep watch." I tell her, she heads over to the control console. Getting to work on planting a little gift in.

"A party guest is leaving." Streetrat's voice buzzes in

My sister sighs, "Which one?"

"Ironwood."

"I guess the general's had enough fun for one night." Patri speaks, "Should we intervene?"

"No...we're done here." My sister says, the two of us head toward the elevator. But the door opens up, making a quick dive to hide.

"Hello?" The cutesy girl, she stumbles in her heels. She's carrying a scythe...well isn't that cute that little girls think they can fight. "Is anyone there? Hello?"

I shrug and step out, smiling. The girl's eyes widen

"Axel? What're you doing here?" She asks, confused. I shrug.

"He's not here right now. Wanna take a message?" I ask not changing my voice, she looks a bit shocked but she quickly turns angry.

"What've you done to him?" She asks, readying herself. I laugh and shake my head.

"Poor, sweet girl. I need to make sure this goes off without a hitch." I tell her as Erebus Furor goes back to a whip, time to hurt. "Mind if I get you to leave?" I ask, and I lash the whip across her face. Leading to a satisfying, thunderous crack and a pained scream. Ohhh screams, the sound worthy of angels. No injury to her though.

I grin and keep whipping her, with the girl still screaming in a symphony of agony. But the elevator door opens up to show the General Ironwood causing me to stop. The girl writhing around on the floor, and the General looking furious.

"Well! As much as I'd love to keep a humorless bastard like you entertained! I gotta go!" I say happily, striking him and making my escape.

Now. One last thing for the night.

 **Axel's POV, Some Time Later**

I slowly wake up, everything sore and aching. I try and stretch but I'm stopped. I look around and see I'm in a rusty old room, and I'm bound to a metal folding chair.

"Well! Look who's finally awake!" Someone says joyfully, I look and see...the guy from the clothing store. His eyes only bright amber instead of blood red, and his hair ash white instead of sandy blonde. "So, I decided to stop dying my hair and took out the contacts. How do I look?" He asks

I give no answer. He chuckles and sighs.

"Now, first time being here. I should tell you." He says, a sinister smile creeping up on his face.

"Welcome. To as close to hell you can get in the real world."

 **(Alright, much shorter than the last chapter. And got it done much quicker. Next time on ASUR: Villains, doing villainous things.)**


	49. Chapter 48

**(I'm a man of few and many words. So, let'sa goooooo)**

 **The Gentle Process of Interrogation and Making Friends**

 **Axel's POV**

"So, are you going to tell me why I'm here?" I ask the guy, Ash. He just smiles and stands up, walking over and patting my head.

"Well, I was thinking about torture. Different round of it. Ya know?" He asks still smiling, "Different strokes for different folks you could say." He states, the door opens up and in comes someone. An old and grizzled looking man, wrinkles nearly everywhere on his face, lightless brown eyes, with a scratchy white beard going down to his chest and wispy wild hair. He's wearing something that looks brown, armor...it looks organic. The man's holding a jar full of black and green spiders the size of a hand.

"Evening old timer!" Ash states patting the old man on his shoulder before gesturing to me, "Donn. This is Axel, Axel. Donn." He says gesturing back and forth between us.

He gives a nod, "So." He says his voice sounding raspy and knowledgable, "Am I supposed to get to work right now?" He asks

"Yep. Have fun now." Ash tells him, just before leaving. The old man looks at me and walks over, taking a seat and opening the jar. The spiders keeping in the jar, they look...excited.

"So what's your deal?" I ask him tilting my head, "How come you're involved with this guy? You don't seem the type to follow."

He scoffs, "He gives me materials, subjects to experiment with. And I'm sure to assist in manners involving biology, torture, I could go on." He states with a shrug, "But there is another reason. For me to truly ascend to the throne I deserve."

"Whoa there man." I say a bit shocked, "Explain."

He sighs and shakes his head, pouring the spiders onto my lap. "He's providing me the opportunity to be what I should truly be. A god." He says simply with a gesture of his hand and the spiders starting to crawl up my body, their legs itchy and scratching even through the clothes. Like the legs are sharp enough to cut cloth but not enough to skin.

"I shall ascend to the highest of thrones of all. I will command mankind in the way that it was meant to be, to be subservient to the highest of all intelligences. Any who will defy my will shall find that there is no pity, remorse or mercy." He stats in a booming grandiose, theatrical tone. "All shall live only to worship my glory. Living when I want them alive, dying when I want them to die."

The spiders are covered on my body, head to toe.

 _So tasty, such soft flesh. Let us feast_

The voices are numerous, they sound like small children. Telepathic spiders...what kind of insane asshole makes this stuff?

"Don't struggle now." The old man says, well. There's my answer I guess. Him.

"The spiders will share their experience with you. The venom will course through your veins...it'll hurt. But I be sure to fix you right up to keep going on more and more." He says

The fangs sink in. He was right, and I scream. Feeling like my blood is acid, my muscles being electrocuted and salted on. Causing me to just scream in pain at the top of my lungs and writhe in my seat.

 _You taste delicious. Let us share with you. LET US SHARE YOUR TASTE._

 **Cain's POV**

There comes a time in someone's life where you ask a few questions, mine is what in the hell has Ozpin brought me here for?

"Oz-"

"Not right this moment Cain." He says to cut me off, I shake my head. The door opens to show an angry Ironwood

"James what's-"

"Not now Cain." He snaps at me before looking back at Ozpin, "One of your students was a sleeper here Oz. Him and someone else were here!"

Axel? Sleeper agent?

"What are you talking about James?" Ozpin asks, "You mean that-"

"They were here Ozpin! _They_ were _here_!" James shouts, slamming his fist on the table

"We're well aware of that!" An exasperated Glynda states, "Thank you James."

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's _right_ in front of us?!"

"You need to calm down James." I tell him utterly calm, "There's another part of this story we haven't gotten to hear about yet."

There's an alert sound, seems the guest of honor has arrived.

"Come in." Ozpin states, the elevator doors open to reveal the silver-eyed girl. I'm still questioning Ozpin over the decision to send her forward two years to train here at Beacon, she's still a child. She'd not yet ready...she doesn't know her place yet.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." She explains in an apologetic tone, "Itwasn'tme."

She's cunning as a fox, absolutely guile.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three."

There's a pregnant silence in the room, she seems to catch on and takes note. "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it."

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could." Ironwood tells the girl, in a sympathetic and knowing tone

"Thank you sir." She says with a nod, she tilts her head looking at me. "I'm sorry to ask but...who're you?"

"Well Ruby, my name is Cain. I'm the person who first told Axel about the other big problem that the world is facing." I explain to her, she looks away sadly. I probably shouldn't have brought that up, "My apologizes. I...know you and Axel are close friends, and seeing what's occurred last night well. You have my sympathizes."

"It's okay."

"Now, if you could Ozpin?" I ask, he nods in response

"Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was there anyone else with him?" James asks inquisitively and sharp, "Anything you noticed about _him_?"

"There was something going on with his voice. Didn't sound like him, and his weapon wasn't the one he usually uses...it was like a sort of whip. It didn't look like it was made of metal either, and when it hit me it sort of...ignored my Aura and went straight through me. Caused a lot of pain, saw some bad stuff too...personal stuff. But no marks on me at all."

I have to speak to Ozpin about this, soon as miss Rose leaves. Lind might have came into contact with someone with a possession based Semblance

"Can you confirm this General?" I ask, "You were there."

"I can...what she says is accurate." Ironwood says uncomfortably

"I saw someone else there too. A girl."

"Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asks, miss Rose shakes her head

"I...I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me." She responds, trying to remember what's happening from how she looks.

"Well. At least it helps slightly identify two." I state a bit optimistically

"Wait. You think this is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Miss Rose asks

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin replies in his usual affable tone of voice, and it seem's miss Rose's face lights up in remembering something.

"Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom."

"Interesting."

"I thought you said the intruder never-"

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby." Ozpin interrupts Glynda, "Why don't you go and spend some time with your friends? You should rest up."

"Any time." Miss Rose replies, walking back toward the elevator

"And Miss Rose, please try and be...discreet about this matter." Ozpin says a bit warning

"Yes sir." She says, she looks away for a moment before looking right back. "Um...professor Cain?"

"Please. I'm not a professor, so just call me Cain." I replies cordially

"Ok, Cain. You'll help out Axel, right?" She asks, a look of worry in her eyes. I nod

"We'll be investigating into where he was taken. We'll get him back ASAP."

She gives a nod, enters the elevator which proceeds to leave.

"Well there we have it." James says after a moment of silence, "We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

Oh for crying out loud. Glynda lets out a growl of frustration on hearing it, and here I thought she was so calm. There goes my way of thinking.

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di-"

" _Glynda_!" Ozpin interrupts the lady before she can even say the word, I might as well finish.

"-ckssssssssssssss." I let out in a bit of a hiss, Ozpin giving a sharp glare that tells that I should act more mature for my age and be serious. If I was to act my age if I was a regular man I'd be a skeleton right now.

"Well, he does." Glynda sheepishly responds, true. And Ironwood frowns.

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." Ozpin explains still calm as ever, Ironwood looking quite frustrated

"I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait-"

"It is _not_!" Ozpin snaps angrily, suddenly standing from his chair. "You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?" He asks

Ironwood looks away, ashamed. "I understand..." He says quietly, "What else is there to discuss?"

"I have one thing to say." I speak out loud holding out a finger, "We need to delay sending the Huntsmen and Huntresses on missions."

"What?" The three others ask in unison

"Understand: if they end up striking it would be far less than just two people breaking into the CCT. It would lead to the deaths of these children who haven't seen real battle, it would be for the best to delay until things are right and settled. If Schwarz was so close inside Vale's interior...they could be hiding in the city." I state out grimly, "So listen when I say this. If we end up finding and destroying the base, then we can do it. Me and Dula will be searching every second of every minute of every _hour_ to find where their base in Vale is."

There's a moment of sullen silence, dead quiet. The three gives nods of knowing.

Let's hope my paranoia is going to help out.

 **Axel's POV**

Having been in this chair and been tortured with spiders I can start to agree with anything right now. The old man managed to heal me, not like what Gray's Semblance probably works...seems more like control over flesh. Biological stuff. I've been trying to get into contact with Cain and Cthugha, can't get anything through unfortunately. I'm trapped here until I'm found or they decide to take me outside.

The door opens up for two new arrivals. A guy and girl.

The guy looks rather dressed not like the typical goon for a sadistic sociopath, and looks like the kind of guy who'd be spending his time trying to keep away from girls and/or guys. Not in the social isolation kind of way, polar opposite in the pretty guy category.

Boyish looks, curly white hair looking like a cloud, shining grass green eyes, pale skin, lean and mean possibly fightin' machine. And he's wearing white...everything: white gloves, sweatpants, dress shoes, a pair of silverish boxes at his sides that look like...toasters, and button up dress shirt.

The girl on the other hand is in black, more tan skin too. Icy blue eyes, long inky black hair going down to her back, freckles splashed across her nose, and...a bust to nearly rival Yang's. She's wearing black boots, black pants, a sleeveless black top showing she has a robotic arm, there's the tip of a sword scabbard coming from behind her, and from looking near the ankle she has a robotic leg too.

"Nice to meet you friend." The guy in white says friendly and likable, showing a bright smile, "Mind if we take a seat?" He asks pointing at the other chair.

"Well. You and I could switch spots, that'd be nice." I suggest dryly, the two chuckle heartily together before the guy sits down. The girl looking at me a bit...hungrily, please no. I already got someone.

"'Fraid we can't do that, bound by contact." The guy says wistfully, "Time for introductions: I'm Quetza Cotal, and the lady staring at you like a piece of meat is my sister Tezca Poca." The guy in white says gesturing to himself and the girl who looks at him irritably.

"Oh like you should care." She replies in a tone mixed between annoyed and playful, "What with you playing at girls' heartstrings yourself."

He smiles guiltily raises his hands up in surrender, "Not my fault I was blessed with smoldering good looks and great combat ability. And you playing desperate." He replies just as playful, and the two just laugh and pat one another on the back like family. "Anyways. Guy who hired us sent here to ask something of you, take it from here Tez."

"He wants you to tell where this book you're hiding is." Tezca says matter-of-factly, "He said he'd let you go if you did."

The book Cain gave me? The white one? I snort and shake my head, "No thanks. Not like I can trust the word of someone who probably spends his off-time eating puppy steaks and drinking the tears of abused orphans while watching a school for the deaf burn down." I state just as matter-of-factly

"Well! Before you say anything else, we have _never_ killed babies before." Quetzal says honestly, "But...Tezca?"

"Yeah?"

"Did uh...d-did we beat down a kid one time?"

"Yep. Sure did, HOWEVER! We were payed quite a bit."

The two look at me and hold out their hands with faces saying: 'please try and understand that we do what we do to get paid. Not out of evil.'

"I...see..." I say aloud, "My answer is no though."

The two frown sadly, and Quetzal sighs. "Well...while we're not supposed to do this, you wanna have some advice?"

"I guess."

"Try and get someone on your side to get you out." He says in a low whisper, "We're bound by contract to not help...but there may be someone here who'll be sympathetic."

The two siblings stand up and, the door opens up showing someone. Little girl...Roman's new henchy, guess the megalomaniacal maniac is here right now.

"You scared the begeezus outta me!" Tezca shouts in a bit of shocked panic. The lady in black panting, the henchy says nothing. "Well...keep watch...bye." And so the two leave, and I'm left with one.

She looks odd. Pink, white, and brown are part of her clothing and hair, she's a tiny thing...probably five foot or somewhere around four. Eyes are different from one another, bright pink and chocolate brown. A parasol at her side.

Might as well make some conversation.

"So...how's the weather outside?" I ask, she says nothing and just looks at me. Okay. Probably not the best way to start things off.

"I've seen you before you know." I say a bit quietly, "Roman's new lackey. So what's the reason he's got you around? Have to have the token lady in the sausage party? Being paid? Or are you just being manipulated until he tosses you under the bus?" I ask in rapid fire.

Her expression changes to cold anger, drawing out a needle-like blade from the parasol and pressing it against my jugular.

"I'm just taking guesses. If any offended you then...I'm sorry." I tell her, she tilts her head curiously and puts away the parasol. "Could you at least say _something_? I'm awful at charades, reading lips, and I don't know sign language."

She looks at me irritably and pulls out a Scroll, typing something on it before showing it to me.

 _Look buddy, I'm a mute. Can't make a sound out of my mouth. Think you can learn to deal with me talking like this? Or can you not read either (sarcasm)?_

"Well I slightly feel like an asshole for saying that."

 _It's fine. You wanna know why I'm with Roman?_

"Actually. I think I'd like to share my name, you can share your's too if you want." I say smiling to the girl, she raises an eyebrow curiously. "Hey. Even enemies can be friends in a way, probably involving some injuries but...friendship. So _what...text_ you?" I ask her.

'Text you'? I'm probably making the impression that I'm not the sharpest shiv in the thief's pocket, she gives a grin and shrugs.

"Name's Axel."

She starts to type up again, showing me what she wrote up afterwards.

 _Neo._

"Is it short for something? Or just Neo?"

 _Short for Neopolitan, but just do me a favor and fall me Neo alright?_

"You got it there." I say, giving a nod in place of a salute

 _Short for Neopolitan, but just do me a favor and fall me Neo alright?_

"You got it there." I say, giving a nod in place of a salute. Hands tied and all that.

"So is your boss-"

The door opens up just in time for someone to come in, "There you are!" The gentlemanly bastard Torchwick says...relieved. "I've been lookin' all over this mad house for you-" he pauses and looks at me. Smiling not in his usually smug and domineering way, but like he's actually a bit happy. "Well hello Tangerine." He says cordially, I smile back and nod.

"Roman Torchwick...how's life been treating you?" I ask him, he shrugs

"Oh you know, same 'ol same 'ol. You?"

"Well: besides torture by spiders and other things, I'm doing pretty good." I tell him sarcastically, he winces.

"Yeesh, so much for hospitality." He says drawling, reaching into his coat and pulling out a cigar. Lighting it and taking a drag.

"I know right? Also, you know those'll kill you right?"

He smiles and breaths out a smoke ring to me, "Lots of things can kill me kid. Old age, a random thug, I can go on for days about it. Smoking is the _least_ of my worries." He says before looking back to Neo. "Time to go."

She nods and looks at me, giving a small smile before she and Roman start walking to out the door. She did ask how she came with Roman...I should ask.

"Wait a moment." I say quickly, "What can you tell me about the girl? Neo?"

He stops, dead silent. Squeezing at his cane. Neo puts a hand on his shoulder, the two of them looking to one another for a moment. Roman turns back and takes a seat, looking...less than amused.

"You want the short, edited down version?" He asks quietly, "Or the full an unedited tale of 'Presenting: The Fall of Roman Torchwick.'?"

"Might as well get the full story."

He takes a deep breath and lets out a long exhale, "It started off in a way so simple: ended up meeting a girl, a Huntress, he name was Aurora. She was a great one...nice, smart, able to put up with me, and she was cute too." He says shrugging, well this is getting my interest to me. "Neo here was her sister, during those days it was easy going and peaceful. Just three people spending time together...I actually grew to love her, but I could never say it." He says sadly, Neo looking downward and sullen.

"You keep saying 'was'...I have the feeling something happened." I say worried, he nods

"Aurora went on a mission along with another Huntsman, her partner. She never came back...and while the bastard was on the run, ended up causing Neo to end up mute." He says, frowning sadly. "And what did the 'righteous' and 'good-willed' Kingdom of Vale do? Nothing." He sneers caustically, "So I took matters into my own hands: I made deals and worked with liars, thieves and other low-lives to try and find him. All the while I stole what I'd need to kill him, and make sure Neo's recovery went without a hitch."

"Did you...ever find him?"

"I blew his head off. His last words to me were just a taunt, 'Welcome to the dark side.'. I knew I couldn't turn back now, so I became what I am today: criminal extraordinaire." He says with a quiet sigh, "There you have it."

"I'm...sorry. I didn't-"

"You don't get to pity me." He shoots me down quickly, "And before you spew our the: 'I'll bring the operation around you' crap. Know this: The stories where the good guys win? Lies. Only the lowest of the low get to come out on top...history shows _that_ best." He says bitterly

"But unlike what stories you've read: this right here WILL be stopped!" I say in defiance, Roman chuckles and shakes his head. He smacks me at the side of my head with his cane, knocking me to the ground.

He bends down, holding onto his cane in both hands. "Oh Tangerine, dear Tangerine. Guess you and Little Red share a similar quality: you are just _determined_ to be the Hero of Vale aren't you?" He asks venomously

"Open your eyes Torchwick! These loons are gonna destroy Vale! Everything there is, it's gonna be gone!"

"That's the plan!"

" _Why_?! What the hell do you get to profit from all of this?!"

He lets out a laugh and stands back up, "Even after telling my sad little tale you _still! Don't_! _Get IT_!" He says punctuating the last few words with cane blows to my stomach, "You're asking the wrong questions Tangerine! It's not what I have to _gain_ : it's that I _can't afford to_ **lose**." He replies, walking around me. "I may be a gambling man, but even I know that there are some bets you just. Don't. _Take_."

He's justifying himself. Justifying why he's here in the first place, why he is what he is now.

"Like it or not! The people who hired me are gonna change the **world**! You can't stop 'em! I can't stop 'em!" He says looking down at me, "And you know the old saying! 'If you can't beat 'em'-"

"-'join 'em" yeah yeah blah blah, you think that I care?" I ask sharply, "Dig the wax out of your ears and listen!: I don't care how many there are, how well equipped, well trained, or whatever these guys have! If I gotta go down, then they can come with me kicking and screaming down into the mouth of hell! **Guarantied**!" I tell him and Neo both in defiance, Roman just scowls but grins.

"Another quality you and Red share: you got spirit Tangerine! I'll give ya that!" He says proudly, but raises his cane over head and his face twists into a scowl of anger, "But _this_ **is the real world**!" He shouts, smashing the cane into me. _"The_ _real world is_ **COLD**!" He says hitting me again, " _The real world,_ **doesn't CARE about SPIRIT**! _You wanna be a hero_? **THEN PLAY THE PART AND _DIE_ LIKE EVERY OTHER HUNTSMAN IN HISTORY**!" He raves on with each end of his sentences another hit with the cane, all of those hits a blunt pain.

"As for me?" He says, panting. "I'll keep doing what I do best:" he then starts to count from his fingers for a moment. "Lie...steal...cheat... **AND SURVIVE**!" He finally stops, taking loud and deep pants.

There's a long silence, but I can see now.

"The world." I say quietly, "The world was never kind to you, wasn't it? It did all it could do to break you: and succeeded. And here you are now, beating me down while ranting about what the 'real world' is like, and you working with terrorists." I say still quietly, looking at him...he looks tired, weary, seen too much. "But I can see a tiny bit of something in you. I can tell that you can still have the chance to do good."

He growls and sneers, "You. Don't. Know. **Me**. Don't play therapist with me you little brat!" He snaps

"You know I'm right!" I snap back, " _Please_ Roman. You still got a chance to be a good person! You think that Aurora girl would want this? For either of you?" I ask looking between him and the mute, Roman is silent and still as a statue.

"People can't change." He says, bitterly. "I'm a bastard at heart kid. Your idealism is making you see things that ain't there...sorry to tell you but." He pauses, "This is the real world. Like I said. Dark, cold, and will not give you an inch and make your life hell just for existing." He continues, he and Neo leave out the door. And my heart sinks down.

Maybe he is right: The real world is cold, doesn't care about spirit.

And I'm alone.

 **(That took longer than I thought it would. So there it is, time for me to work on the next one.)**


	50. Chapter 49

**(You know. I think I may be moving at some point, not like I'm gonna miss where I live. That's not important right now, so let me just keep going here.)**

 **Open The Floodgates**

I'm not sure if a day has passed yet, but I still hurt so much. So tired. They've done a lot once Roman and Neo left, their doctor Donn fixing me back up...but it was like hell came for a special visit.

Flaying, pinioned with knives, burning, freezing, acid, electricity, just thinking about it gives me aches and pains. There's still a dozen or so needles between my fingers, the pain was burning and sharp at first with them being red hot the first go around going in. But it ended up stopping and led to just dull and numbness.

"Wakey-wakey sunshine!~" Ash comes in, sing-songing as the door opens up. He throws boiling hot water onto me. And I scream in pain so high even my own ears hurt from the sound of it, like a high-pitched shriek that's like a knife being driven into your ears.

"Awwww, that hurts don't it?" Ash asks in sadistic sarcasm, "Okay old man. Fix him riiiight up." He says drawling. And the old man comes over, pulling the needles out from my hands and wiping off the water.

And he starts to rub me in places where I'm injured, my wounds being healed with fleshing squish sounds. With me just breathing slow and steady.

"You ready to start talking now?" Ash asks, "We can keep doing this until it gets boring, then we can go onto more fun things!: cutting off pieces of you to make you eat, maggots writhing around in your flesh, ohhhh so many choices!" He coos out, the doctor finishing his work and leaving.

"I'm telling nothing." I murmur quietly, Ash's eyes flash and he comes closer.

"What was that? Speak up?" He asks

I smash my head right into his face, he stumbles back and looking to his now bloody nose. And just lets out a weird breathing noise, like he just loved that happening...freak.

"Well...I kinda expected that really." He says sighing wistfully, "It's a shame you're too much of a stubborn mule to join up. You could be a great asset."

"What'd you have me be doing?" I ask sarcastically, "Burning down orphanages? Kicking puppies to death? Eat babies?"

"Already have someone doing the last one. No worries. And turns out he's a good chef, specialty is pork." He chuckles, and just tilts his head. "What's wrong? Pain still there?" He asks in an innocent tone

"Why?"

"Why what? Who? Where? When? Or how?" He asks sarcastically, "That's the big question isn't it?"

"Don't toy with me. I mean, why are you doing all of this? What's the big plan?" I spit out at him, he smiles and chuckles.

"You want me to say I'm doing this for the 'greater good'? That I have a sad backstory? No...none of that shit, I'm just a black hearted bastard who just wants to have his fun. Is that so wrong? And if someone loves me? Thinking I can be fixed? Pfft, _delusional_ and stupid."

"Amen to the last part."

"And I bet you're wondering, 'Mr. Ash! Mr. Ash! Why am I being tortured when you could just look through my thoughts and memories?': Well buddy...they're kinda blocked. Seems like a mix of your own willpower and something in your head...almost like a _fire wall_." He says smiling, oh no.

"But anyways." He says sighing, "I bet it was fun having you watch me whip your little red friend...her screams are beauty. Wails of despair, cries of agony, it's a symphony worthy for angels!"

"You spineless, baby-killing, sociopathic!-"

"Monster? Thank you. It's a pleasure being called that, y'know? And have you heard the delusional shit the three guys I gotta work with? I mean: One big gorilla motherfucker wants to find 'a good foight' or some shit like that, another wants to kill your headmaster and then I guess himself, and the Doc as you met wants to be a god!" He says chuckling at the end, "A _god_!"

He lets out a wild, cruel laugh echoing a bit in the room. He shakes his head and takes a breath.

"And the Doc wants things to be orderly, precise, and organized. A world of test subjects that worship him. For me? No...not that. I'd rather give people a more proper deity to worship. One who provides the ultimate freedom...I'm sure you'll understand once it does happen." He says, rubbing my cheek.

In through the door comes four fish people. Carrying trident-like weapons, and hooks. And a woman who looks deathly pale, but serenely beautiful. Tall and blue haired. She's wheeling someone in, he looks completely crippled. Like he can't move any part of his body, burns all over him.

"My lord, savior, king and god!" The lady says utterly ecstatic, kowtowing before him.

He just smiles and lifts his hand, "Rise my prophet." He says plainly and she does so, "Who's this you brought before me?"

"Child Aero your grace, he wrote down a request to be healed." She explains gesturing to the one in the wheelchair. Ash looks at him, emotionless, distant.

"You wish for me to heal your wounds my son?" He asks, dispassionate. The burned man tries to nod, "Nuh-ah-ah! You have to _say_. _It_. Out of your wheelchair." The lady dumps him over, and he struggles to adjust himself. Looking up with pleading eyes to his master.

"You wish to be healed."

"...s..." He whispers, a wheezing, scratchy, weak voice

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"Es..." He says, louder this time. Sounding pained, my heart sinking down into the pit of my stomach.

"Well! I guess you don't want to-"

"Yes...please...father...Ash..." He wheezes out weakly, tears streaking his face. Ash looks at him, pulling out his chest...something I saw in one of my dreams. A weapon of black and violet lightning, fire and shadow. It forms into a massive hammer, and I look away from what's to come.

"No." Ash says, followed with a sickening crunch. It takes me a moment to get my courage back up to look at the demon in human-skin, beaming with glee.

"He was not worthy." The woman says in disgust, "Shall we my lord?"

"Yes. It's time I leave." Ash says wistfully, "You four keep watch on him."

"Yas suhr." One of the fishmen says, sounding dull and hacking in it's voice. Like it's hearing a frog croak. These things are more than likely the real idiots.

"If you'll excuse me dear friend, I need to be a good boy for Nyarlathotep." Ash says walking but stopping in the door way, "But...I should tell you. Though I think you've figured it out by now. I might as well share it anyway." He turns his head to look at me, his eyes having no light to them. Just whites, amber irises, and pitch black...soulless pupils.

"No one is coming to save you, Axel."

 **Uriah's POV**

Things have been quiet, but not in the good way. We were supposed to go on our whole 'Vytal missions' today but...we didn't, it's strange really. First Axel is gone and now this?

 _ **Are you sssssure thisssss isssss not a casssssse of a friend turning to evil?**_

 _I'm sure Yig. It's out of the blue for him to just up and be found in the CCT with some mystery lady._

"Uriah?" A voice takes me out of the conversation with a slithering, possibly smiley, smelly, scaled, serpent who's hisses would lead to spit. Seeing who the culprit is, it's Weiss.

"Hey. Something going on?" I ask the lovely lady coming up to her, she nods.

"Just uh...coming to check up. You doing ok?"

"Of course, doing amazing now that you're here." I tell her smiling, she grins and rolls her eyes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Well I got you, so I got to _some_ where." I reply dryly, maybe...maybe I should tell her about what I used to do. Haven't exactly told anyone yet, I should start with her. "Weiss, mind if I-"

"Hey guys." A voice cuts in

"Yes Silas?" Weiss asks with the two of us looking to the wolf Faunus

"Mind coming back to the dorm?" He asks pulling his thumb back, "Little meeting."

"Aye-aye." I say saluting, with me and the winter lady coming back in. Seems everyone's taken a spot...one empty for Axel. Even Cheshire just laying on Blake's lap. And Yang looking more than furious.

"We can't just wait!" She shouts stamping her foot

"It's dangerous! It'll be walking into a trap!" Blake snaps back

"What's uh...what's going on?" I ask utterly confused, the cat Faunus and the dragon lady looking toward me and Weiss

"TELL THEM I'M RIGHT!" The two say in unison leading me to jump

"Errrr..."

"They're trying to figure out the Axel situation." Cheshire lazily states, "It's quite the show really."

"We can't be going after them! We have to deal with Torchwick and the White Fang first!" Blake says

"While he's out there in the hands of guys worse than them?" Yang asks pointing out the door then shaking her head, "I don't think so!"

"Yang's right. We can't just _leave_ him there!" Ruby says getting from her seat

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I'm with Blake." Roy states calmly, "We can't be dealing with more enemies."

The whole thing keeps going back and forth, all of us just arguing and fighting with one another like a pack of wolves fighting over food. 'We need to stay!' "We need to find him!', it's all just a

" **SILENCE**!" A voice roars out, loud and powerful into my mind causing me to grab at my head along with everyone else and bringing us to our knees. And we end up looking at the source, Cheshire. He's just staring with a frustrated glare with his red eyes burning like the sun itself.

"All of you. Calm. Your. Selves." He growls out, "We can't be searching for Mr. Lind now, nor can we just idle while he is in danger, a compromise: Do it first thing in the morning. No arguments, no delays, that's it." He hisses out in frustration with all of our arguing and outright caustic attitude.

We each give a silent nod of agreement, first thing in the morning. Coming for you boss.

 **Axel's POV, Hours Later**

"I don't understand why we can't kill 'im now!" One of the fishmen complains

"Da mastahr's still gonna need 'im! You moron!" The lead one snaps

And here I am, just waiting around. No one is coming, like Ash said...son of a bitch was speaking the truth. And I'm just being discussed on which parts of me would be the tastiest to eat. Ain't life grand?

"Alright, we wait. Just until the bossman comes back, then we pull out pieces to eat." One of them points out, the rest nodding and making noises of agreement. And the door opens up for...Neo? Torchwick?

Neo pulls out the needle blade from her parasol and quickly skewers three out of the four fishmen, leaving the lead one to quickly turn around.

"What are?!-" He gets cut off by Roman putting the end of his cane against the fishperson's chest

"We quit." With that one-liner Roman blows a hole out of the fishman, with it slumping to the ground with it's partners. The two criminals coming over quickly, and undoing the rope.

"You guys?" I ask more than just a bit surprised, "Change of heart?"

"Ah shut it." Roman says dryly, "You were right, I was wrong, whatever." He says still dry, and the bindings come loose around my arms and legs. "Can you stand?" He asks coming back to the front of me along with Neo.

I try and take a stand up, my legs wobbling but I collapse to the ground. In the corner I see...a valve, could be gas...I have a nice idea for all of this. Neo and Roman pick me up over their shoulders.

"Well isn't this peachy?" Roman sarcastically asks, Neo giving a dirty look in response. "Alright kid, let's get ya outta here." He whispers, and starts to drag me along. As the just drag me, I look for the small pipe valves and knock them off...oddly weak, guess that's why you gotta pay bills.

The two end up pulling me outside, it's night out and there's one inconspicuous building there marked with a snake. I'd say it's been long enough for the gas to be in there, one valve broken open will probably end up spreading and causing the explosion of this place.

"Roman." I say loud enough to be above a whisper, the orange-haired convict takes a look at me curiously.

"Yeah kid?"

"Let me see your cane for a bit." I say grabbing onto said cane

"I don't-" I pull it away from him and start to slowly walk forward to the building, "Uhm...T-Tangerine? What're you doin'?"

"My name's Axel you know." I tell him, the scope flipping up for the thing as I hold the thing like a rifle.

"W-W-Well then! Axel! Can I ask what in the actual hell are you doing?" He asks in a panicky tone

"Juuuust making things warmer for them." I drawl, firing a flare out of the cane. And in result there being a sound like a booming crack of thunder, a fireball taking place of the building and the shockwave knocking me off my feet. And as the adrenaline fills me up and whoop and hollar.

"YEAAAAAH!" I shout out, fishpeople screaming in agony as they come running out of the blaze. "BURN YA BASTARDS! HA-HA!"

A hand grabs me and picks me right up, "I have an honest question." Roman says, deadly calm. "Are you CERTIFIABLY _INSANE_?!"

"I was tortured, I decided to hurt them back." I spit at him, he sighs and shakes his head.

"Got a plan to help with this now kiddo?"

"Well...there is one."

 **Third Person POV**

The Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training of teams RWBY and ASUR are fast asleep. The middle of the night leading them to have dreams of fulfilling desires, hopes, and aspirations. The others nightmares of failure, terror and misery.

A Scroll buzzes with a message, leading Ruby to lazily take ofd her sleep mask and eye the message tiredly.

 _Call me. Right now._

Ruby stares at it in contemplation at it for a moment. But she ends up calling the number that came with the message, and the other line picks up almost immediately.

"Heeeeey, Little Red! How's it going?" Torchwick asks from the other end, Ruby's internal feeling of dislike for him surfacing.

"Torchwick." She says sharply, "How did you-"

"Your buddy Axel gave that to me!" He admits sounding more panicked in his tone, "Before you say anything: I'm tryin' to save him. So if you and your friends could come down here that'd be great! Gave a little tracker to-" on the other end there's a deafening roar and a pained shriek, "AndAxelsaystobringhisswordwithyouguysOKBYE!"

The line goes dead, things are taking a turn.

"So...guess it's time then?" Roy asks groggily, waking up slowly. Ruby giving a firm nod of confirmation.

They don't know what to expect yet.

Besides danger of course.

 **Axel's POV**

"Can't we go any faster?!" I ask more than a little worried, guess Ash didn't like me turning his hideout into his namesake. And from those sounds that'll haunt my dreams for at least the night, he's sent Grimm after me and the two reformed...conscripted...I don't know. They're after me, Roman and Neo is what the possible Grimm are doing.

Ain't life grand?

Roman glares at me, "You wanna carry me? Be my guest! But I should point out that you're heavy!" He hisses earning an annoyed hit on the shoulder from Neo, "Alright alright. Let's get back to running now!"

And so we do, more like they did really with me just getting carried along on Roman's back. But we keep up on the escape. The three of us keep going and going until I can see someone, familiar armor for the little tinkerer.

"ROY! OVERWHERE!" I shout out, he snaps his head toward where I shouted and makes his run toward me, Roman and Neo.

"Glad to see you again Axel!" He says happily, "And for you two...I'm not so sure."

"We're used to it." Roman says dryly, Neo giving a nod

"Okay, let's get going now before-" I get cut off by an earth-shattering roar, looking behind it seems one of them caught up. The thing being gigantic, long white and red horns coming out of a bull's head.

The bull having burning red eyes, black skin, predatory white teeth in it's mouth. The rest of it being muscular arms with clawed hands, and of course bull legs with hooves.

The four of us gave a silent agreement: to run more, we just sprinted away in the general opposite direction of the damned thing. It felt like an eternity but the rest came into view: RWBY, Silas and Uriah. God I've missed these guys.

"We got him!" Roy calls out, "We got-" another interruption comes in with something landing behind us and sending us sprawling forward toward the others. Looking to what it is...not a pretty sight really.

The thing looks like a mishmash of Grimm. Wings and legs in varying proportions across it's body along with heads, spikes sticking out of it in random patches. Beowolf heads snarling at the heads of Ursi and butting with Borbatusk heads, Nevermore heads pecking at it's black fur and feathers, and claws idly grasping the air.

"Hey er...Boss? I got something for ya." Uriah says a bit cautiously and a bit freaked out, I climb off of Roman's back and he hands me back my sword. Good to see this thing again.

"You sure you're good to fight kid?" Roman asks

"I think I'll be fine." I say shrugging, "Hey Ruby, you got an idea on how to handle this? Because I may have one."

"Team attacks?" She asks grinning, I give the little red warrior a nod

"You know it." I tell her, "Roman, Neo. Think you two could handle the Bull while the rest of us deal with the Abomination?" I ask the two of them, Neo gives a nod and Roman lets out a sigh.

"Welllll...sure, seeing as we're probably gonna die here. Might as well do it with a bang eh?"

"I think you mean with a _Yang_." Said person playfully 'corrects' leading to Roman and Neo grimacing.

"She do that often?" Roman asks flatly

"Yeah. Quite a bit, same with me really." I tell him honestly

"...Shit."

Ok, joking is done for now. I hold up four fingers, I'll take a guess people'll know what to do when zero hits. Time to shake off some dust

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Let's jam!

"Freezer Burn!" "Dogwood!" Ruby and I call out in sync, with it two pairs rush to the Grimm. Yang and Weiss, and Silas and Uriah rush the damned thing and let out synchronized attacks.

The first things that they do include Weiss forming an ice circle and Uriah making a portal above the thing on a near by building and one near him, Yang leaping up into the air and smashing down into the ice circle leading to a mist to be made. And Silas to jump down through the portal and end up on the other side landing a wild flurry of chops on some of it's wings while Uriah starts pelting it with bullets, leading to a shriek and the Grimm whipping off Silas.

It roars and starts charging toward us, time for something new.

"Checkmate!" "Howling Thunder!" Ruby and I call out in sync again, while Silas and Weiss stay in the fight Blake and Roy switch in. Starting off with Silas landing onto Roy's hands while Weiss and Blake going for the Grimm's legs. Roy ends up tossing Silas who transforms mid-flight into his wolf form and tears off the Borbatusk head, with him getting bit and Blake nearly getting crushed.

But Weiss saves the feline Faunus with a glyph trick to stop a foot from smashing her, Silas tears his leg away from the Grimm's mouth and jumps back. The Grimm now flinging out Nevermore feathers, some hitting Silas but doing nothing since he pulls them out while the Heiress and Blake make their way back with Weiss forming a yellow clockwork glyph underneath Blake who then proceeds to slice apart the oncoming feathers.

"Ladybug!" Ruby calls out now charging into the fray

I need some fun too, Cerberus switches from sword to scythe and I charge in as well. "Lightning Lads!" I call out, Roy gives an affirmative nod with me. Grabbing me and tossing me, I speed myself up with a rocket-propelled strike and hit the Abomination on the Nevermore head with the scythe.

I can see Roman and Neo dealing with a now armless Bull Grimm, "Hey! You two doing alright?!"

"Never better!" Roman calls back dodging a kick but coming back in to repeatedly hit it before blasting it in the stomach. With Neo skewering the thing repeatedly with her needle sword, so far so good.

Ruby and Blake in the mean while circle it while attacking before landing a double attack to decapitate the Ursa head. I take a jump upwards, Roy sending out lightning from his hands to my scythe to fry it. I land back down soon and pull my scythe out of it's head and backflip toward everyone else.

Yang however, leaps back into the fray and starts wailing on it with shotgun blasts. The Grimm roars and bashes Yang, sending her flying like a bullet into a building near Roman and Neo.

"Blondie's down!" Roman calls out

"Roman buddy!" I call back, "You should know that what doesn't kill you makes you a helluva lot stronger."

And out of the rubble comes Yang, hair glowing a brilliant white. Grinning and clenching her fists. This Grimm is in for a very, _very_ bad time.

Yang holds her arms back and is sent forward by her Ember Celica's blast, speeding back to the Grimm. It all seems to slow down, just in time to see Yang blast the Nevermore head into smithereens. Sending it flying back several feet, but it rolls back onto it's back and starts to charge again.

"This thing just won't stay down!" Uriah complains, "Somebody put the brakes on it and then brake it!"

"Read my mind." Ruby says, "Weiss! Ice Flower!" She calls out setting Crescent Rose into position. With Weiss forming a series of white glyphs while the Abomination still charges. However, Ruby fires and when the shot hits icicles start forming on the Grimm to slow it down a bit.

She keeps firing more and more until the Grimm is frozen solid, and I have Cerberus transform into a rocket launcher. And fire, causing a fiery explosion. Pieces of frozen Grimm scattering across the place.

What a finish.

I look back and see that Roman and Neo are done, the little multicolored girl smiles tiredly and gives a thumbs up.

 _ **Hello? Helllooooooooooo? Hey! You're back Axel buddy!**_

 _Cthugha, there you are! Where've you been?_

 ** _Kept in hiding, now that you're out. Seems you're gonna be better now eh?_**

 _Yeah...I'm so happy to see these guys again._

"So!" Roman starts up, with a bit of a pant. "Ladies, gentlemen, Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss whines out causing me to grin

"You all ready to get outta here?"

"I can't believe that I'm agreeing with you on this, but...yes. I am." Blake states, with all of us giving our variation of yes.

Good to be back.

 **(Why didn't I get this out sooner is simple: there was a days long power outage, rolling blackouts happened where I was at. But better now than never eh? Next chapter I bring the most important and adorable character you know.**

 **Zwei!)**


	51. Chapter 50

**(Did you know Stoker didn't make the first vampire? I didn't then I found out until a few days ago, oh it doesn't matter. What happens now is that we go through to see the littlest corgi.)**

 **Making Up For Lost Time**

 **Uriah's POV**

I'd say that today is a bit stale, not much has really happened today even though we're actually going to do the missions we were supposed to do the other day. That's always good, plus with Axel back it'll be a full set. Yay for that.

"So. You guys ready?" Axel asks looking between me, Silas and Roy. What to say, what to say...

"Nah not really." "I don't think so." "Ten more minutes?" We all tell him in unison, he merely gives us a disappointed stare and shakes his head.

"Well. Tough titty, said the kitty, sour milk is pretty shitty." He says in an 'annoyed parent' sort of tone.

"I never said that." The cat Faunus friend Blake says dry and sarcastically as team RWBY comes in.

"Me neither." Cheshire yawns out, coming from under one of the beds. "Don't start spreading rumors now my dear boy, it'd damage me and Ms. Belladonna's reputations as good and honest felines. Wouldn't you agree Ms. Belladonna?"

"Yeah, why not?" Blake replies with a smirk and a roll of her shoulders. Axel just rolls his eyes as he turns to face the opposite team, gender wise, and probably a few others wise but what the hell do I know?

"So, are you boys set?" Yang asks the four of us

"That we are," Axel says, looking back at us. " _Aren't_ we?" he asks though gritted teeth.

"Yup." "Uh-huh, sure am." "I am VERY ready!" We reply, much more enthusiastic this time.

"What about you Axel?" Ruby asks curiously

"What do you mean?" He replies, raising an eyebrow to the silver-eyed girl.

"Torchwick did mention some of the things that the guys who took you did to you. Are you sure you'll be fine enough to go today?" She asks, she sounds worried. Looking concerned. He just smiles and pats an arm on her.

"I'll be _fine_ Rubes. Honestly." He says sincerely, "Speaking of the ginger. Where is he?"

"Saw him getting pulled off to the side by the good general." Silas reports, "Hopefully to get sent to a packed room, tiny cell." He mutters

"Silas. Don't think that way." Yang chides, "Gotta give him at least one chance."

"You're right there Yang." I add in, "They'll probably get info outta him, and put him to work doing things for them. It's what I'd do if I was them anyway, could range from that, to putting him in a cell to just shooting him." I state shrugging

"That's...a bit grim." Weiss says squinting her eyes

"Sorry, just taking my guesses." I say a bit apologetic to Snow Princess

"Any good things to lighten the mood?" Roy asks

"Oh! Got something from the mail!" Yang exclaims, going back and getting a metal cylinder

"Oooo, mail! What is it?" Axel asks, leaning in to look at it. Yang playing keep away with the cylinder while Ruby comes to the two of them.

"I don't know yet." Yang tells with a shrug, "Dad sent it to me and Ruby, figured me and her could open it together!"

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Ruby coos with excitement, she and Axel starting to wrestle her for the cylinder. But the top comes off and out slides a black...hairy cylinder. It shakes and it shows what it really is, a little black corgi. Grey eyes and a red collar.

"Arf! Arf!" Barks the dog

The room erupts with cheers of great excitement, cries of shock, cries of horror, and a hiss of hatred.

"Zwei!" Ruby squeals as he and Axel cuddle the little thing.

"Oh I've missed you so much Zwei!" Axel says petting the dog in glee, "Did you miss me buddy? Didja? Didja?!" He asks smiling...I'm getting terrified. This dog is obviously something evil. The dog, Zwei licks Axel's face and he laughs in response. The dog wriggles out and starts bouncing along to Cheshire.

And the cat Grimm arches his back and growls, patting the dog away. But the little corgi keeps coming back...persistent little thing. "Back ye damned beast!"

"He sent a _dog_?" Blake asks obviously tense

"In the _mail_?" Weiss asks shocked

"Without any holes at all?" I ask gesturing to the obviously hole-less package.

"Maybe the dog has a Semblance?" Roy guesses, shrugging and smiling innocently

"Maybe, maybe not." Yang replies, "He does stuff like this all the time!"

Blake nearly vanishes, looking around the room she's on Ruby's bunk.

"Your father or the dog?" She asks

"Hey! You and Silas are a thing!" Axel says to the frightened female feline Faunus, "Why can't you accept this glorious little bundle of joy?!" He says holding up the little dog toward her. She just backs into corner, with her looking around in awkward manner.

"Umm...t-that's different and you know it!" She says, embarrassed.

"I agree Blake, we can't keep this... _thing_ here." Weiss says in a bit of a disgusted tone

"Weiss...I don't think-" Axel cuts off my words by turning to my lady friend. Still holding the little corgi.

"HIS name is ZWEI for your information Ice Queen!" He snaps

"Well I'm sorry! But the dog will cause a mess!"

"How about a bet Weiss?" Axel asks raising an eyebrow as he sets down the dog, "A hundred Lien that you'll love this little guy! Because he's here to stay! Like it or not!"

"You're on." She says before staring at the dog. "Wait...are you telling me this...mangy...drooling... _mutt_." She says still disgusted, "is going to _stay wiv us foweva_?" She continues in...baby voice. She then gets up close to the dog and starts to rub all over him.

"Oh, yes he _is_ , yes he _is!_ Oh, isn't he adorable!" She squeals out

Great.

" _Ahem_." Axel smugly cough looking at Weiss with an open hand, she sighs and hands over his winnings. "Thank you for the transaction." He says pocketing his new money away. What a hero.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake says sternly

"YOU'RE DATING A DOG...WOLF! ACCEPT THIS!" Axel shouts out, Silas just sighs and clutches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.

"Dear God man, calm down." I say a bit worried

"I can appreciate this and not be screaming." Roy says simply, "But uh...yeah. That's just me."

 _ **What did I missssss?**_

 _A dog that came in through the mail._

 ** _I'm...fuck it. Not gonna bother with thissssss one._**

 _For your own good Yig my scaly friend. For your own good._

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" The voice of professor Goodwitch buzzes over the intercom.

"Guess we gotta cut the celebrating on the new dog here short." Silas states

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're all gone for the week." Weiss adds in gesturing to little Zwei

"I could go buy dog food." I pipe up and gesture out the door, "Meanwhile Cheshire can-"

"NO! N! O! NO! NOPE! NU-UH! NOT AT ALL! I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE NEAR THE LITTLE HELLHOUND!" The cat Grimm shrieks like a banshee.

"He just wanted to gain your affection." Roy points out factually, Cheshire just grimaces in the direction of the little harmless corgi

"IT IS A DEMON AND I WILL NOT TAKE CARE OF IT!" He shouts, and Zwei just lays on the ground and starts to roll around.

Yep. This is the most dangerous thing I've gotten to see in my entire life, this thing is the devourer of souls and destroyer of worlds. Yesh.

"Just do it, only a week. Okay?" Roy requests in a soothing tone

"...This better be worth it." Cheshire mumbles in misery, climbing up onto my/Weiss' bunk and takes a sigh before falling asleep.

"Great, I'll go out and buy dog food." I offer up again

"Wait, look there's a letter!" Yang says pulling out a piece of paper as Zwei comes over to her, "'Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang.'"

And out of the cylinder comes cans upon cans of dog food which pile up around Zwei. This dog is magic, it has learned the dark arts.

"Oh! There's more." Yang says a bit surprised, "'P.S. I heard Axel is at Beacon with you two as well, tell him that Qrow and I say 'hi' and send our regards. Hope he's doing well along with you two.'"

"Hey Tai. Hey Qrow." Axel says dryly

"Anyways, regarding the dog food. What is the little cute and adorable little dogger supposed to do with that?" Weiss asks, and almost on command a can opener falls out and bouncing off the dog's head.

I come over to the dog and start checking his paws. No thumbs. Oh who am I kidding, the dog probably has telekinesis to handle the can opener.

"Well, that settles it!" Yang speaks aloud "Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!"

"Yeah, let's get going. Best not be late." Silas adds in, and he smiles as he looks at Cheshire. "Good look Chesh. _You're gonna need it_."

And so the eight of us start filing out the door

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute your are." Weiss tells the corgi, devolving into baby talk toward the end. She catches up to me and I just smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"Are you starting to like the dog more than me?" I ask her teasingly, she just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Jealous?"

"Hey, I just don't want to find out that I'm liked less than a dog."

"But he's so adorable!"

"And I'm not?"

"Welll...you're a bit more than that." Weiss says with a coy smirk, I gasp in fake shock and point at her.

"Weiss Schnee!" I say in equally fake surprise, "You? Love a commoner like me?" I ask smirking

She chuckles, "I don't see what the problem is. It's not like I _really_ like you that much." She says sarcastically, I just peck her cheek. She just smiles sheepishly with an adorable little bit of pink on her cheeks.

"You're an awful liar Weiss." I tell her, "Not that I mind of course."

 **Axel's POV**

Today is a good day so far. Once the boys and I along with the girls came to the auditorium, we met up with JNPR and VOLT. All of us just talking about whatever came up and the like.

Besides, in this whole sea of people these guys are the island of recognizable guys. Every kingdom's students here today. Vacuo, Atlas, Mistral, and of course Vale.

"Quiet! Quiet please." Professor Goodwitch announces to every last one of us, "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." With those words she steps away from the microphone, and in her place comes the silver-haired professor. Looking on with a warm smile, kind of the opposite when he was the first year.

"Today we stand together, united." Ozpin begins to speak, "Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

Well then. What a speech.

My Scroll buzzes in my pocket causing me to flinch a bit, I check and...message from Neo.

 _Hey there, so is there anything you recommend we do while you guys are gone for a week?_

 _Well. You should probably keep near a guy: bald, goatee, bad fashion sense. He'll help you two out._

 _Got it, thanks Axel._

 _You got it Neo._

 _Good luck with the week_

 _Thanks, gtg now. The guys are waiting on me_

 _Gotcha, don't let me keep you waiting. Roman says 'Don't make me and Neo regret this now Tangerine, if I get clapped in irons it's on you'_

 _Whatever floats his boat. Anyways, see you two in a week_

I put away the Scroll and head over to one of the boards that no one is currently looking at with my team following suit. "Search and destroy...sounds pretty fun. Look on there for something will you?"

"Gotcha, want it to be in the southeast? Gotta deal with Torchwick's bosses and the White Fang now...mentioned they're in the southeast." Uriah points out

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Let's see..." I start looking through the list, northeast, northwest.

"Oh! Found one!" Roy announces pointing to one the middle of the screen, "Quadrant in the southeast has some Grimm that need to have to take what they give."

"Yeah, why not? We'll take it." I state before tapping on the monitor, checking to see what's happening it seems people are heading outside. Following the leader all of us make our way out, Bullheads landing and fully fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses meeting with students.

Seeing team RWBY one final time, all of us wave to the ladies. And wave to some other friends as well, seems RWBY has Oobleck.

"Poor girls." Silas mutters, "Gotta deal with the guy who chugs down coffee like he's dying of dehydration."

"Aw c'mon! Not like we got anyone worse!" Uriah states utterly optimistic

"Howdy boys!" A familiar lady's voice cuts through the air, I freeze up and slowly look around to see professor Peach with hands on her hips and smiling brightly. While professor Scale is frowning and looking at Peach in worry, then back to us with pity.

"Who's ready to get hunting?" The Survivalist asks pumping her fist

 **Ash's POV**

I can only just breath in, and out, and growl out in anger. Fucker destroyed one of my safe houses...though a necessary loss. Plus who cares about the Fishmen or those following me?

"You _really_ screwed the pooch on this one bud." Patri says smugly, God I hate that prick and his Streetrat friend. I sigh and look to see the two along with my sister.

"If this is about the problem involving the mute and Torchwick. I'll tell you, I've sent Huitzilo to handle it...make the two have a mild case of amnesia." I tell her, walking up to her and cupping her cheek.

"And what about our plan in Mountain Glenn?" She asks sharply, "Did you prepare for that?"

I smile and kiss my darling sister on the cheek, "Ye of little faith sister. I've sent a few to handle the Mutts." I state to her, just for proof I pull out my Scroll and dial up said gentleman.

"Oi! Wot'z da call for boss?" Roja booms loud enough to take my ear away for a moment

"Just calling to ask: How's progress?"

"It'z goin'- OI! DID I SAY YOUZ CAN BE MUCKIN' ABOUT LIKE DAT?! GET YER ARSES BACK TA WORK 'FORE I SMASH YER 'EADS!" The brute roars out to some what I assume to be Mutts where he is, "Goin' good boss. Goin' good, but er...when 'M I gonna foight?"

"Patience Roja. And get ready for when I come to there."

"Wot?" "Come again?" He and my sister asks together, I just smile.

"I need to...address something." I tell him before hanging up

Address Axel, maybe his friends too if they come...who am I kidding? They'll come, like flies on shit.

And like flies, I'll need to do what I do to them. Tear off the wings, the legs, and then burning it to ashes.

I love life so much. I love to take it for myself especially.

 **(Shorter than the last one I know, took a while I know. But I've been busy. But I did it so I don't disappoint you guys, anyways. I'll get back to work. Have a good day.)**


	52. Chapter 51

**(As the story keeps going I'm...slightly worried something came out...I'm scared actually. It maybe just spooks, but I'm worried about something tampering with the story here. The update is gone, but I didn't remove it. Ah, just look at me being paranoid. Don't mind me, just the story.)**

 **Field Interviewing**

"Come on! This is gonna be fun! Just you guys, me and Scaly here!" Professor Peach chirps putting her opposite in a headlock, "Isn't that great?"

"Thrilling as always Amber." Professor Scale mumbles, but he gets a smack on the head causing him to wince a bit.

"Shut up Gray." Peach scorns before looking back at the four of us, "So! Are you guys ready to get going? I got the sleeping bags!" She says turning around to show a backpack

Well, not like we have a choice really. They're good people but they're absolutely nuts, mostly Peach.

"We're all ready." I tell her with a shrug, she beams and rushes to us. Taking us by force to the Bullhead with us getting choked along with Scale, but once we're inside we all take our seats and put on our seat belts. Gotta have safety when flying through the air.

 _ **Doesn't this seem like fun?**_

 _Kinda. Hey, you know where Cain is at?_

 ** _Doing shady shit, as per usual involving the baldy. Him and the tree jellyfish, and by that I mean the Elder Thing_**

 _Dula?_

 ** _Yeah. Anyways, I'm gonna check out. Catch ya later mayfly!_**

 _Sure thing pyro._

So, time goes by once the door closes and the ride takes off. And it all comes down to waiting...and waiting...and more waiting. Until we stop, the door opens up and we get out of our seats after unfastening our seat belts.

"Alright gentlemen! Listen closely!" Scale announces loudly over the sound of the Bullhead's engine, "We will be entering wilderness several miles away from a ruined city! Ms. Peach and I will evaluate you each on your abilities and the like!"

"By the way!" Peach adds in, "Do any of you remember initiation?"

Oh God...OH GOD NO!

"Umm...can't we just use parachutes?" I ask nervously

"Nope! Can't do that!"

"Can we just land down first?" Silas asks with hands stretched out

"Nu-uh!"

"Landing Strategy?" Uriah sighs, Peach gives a nod. "Shit."

And so, one by one we all file out and make our decent, I end up speeding onto the ground first. Stopping by hooking Cerberus in scythe form onto one of the tree limbs before dropping to the ground itself.

Uriah comes in second by having a pair of portals on the ground, once he goes through the first he shoots out of the other right next to me. And the portals then vanish.

Silas comes in third due to hitting the brakes by digging his axes into a large tree, slowly coming to a halt. Once stopped he comes in and Roy finishes last by simply hovering to the ground.

"Nice form guys." Roy says in congratulations, "Really fine things you did there."

"We give you an A for making it down. And F for making us feel envy." Silas tells the tinkerer dryly.

"Well that's a bit bipolar don't you think Spot?" Roy asks the wolf Faunus back with his arms crossed and him leaning in. Thanks to me and Uriah we have corrupted an innocent mind into sounding kind of like an asshole.

I'm so proud.

Finally, our good teachers come in. Peach just crashes in, while Scale floats down with his umbrella extended out which he then puts away once he's touched the ground.

"Now then!" Peach exclaims pointing upwards, "We should go and find a place to-" she gets cut off by the sounds of growling and snarling, she just sighs irritably and tosses her head back. "For fuck's sake."

And out of the woods comes a pack of Beowolves and Ursi, I take a look to each of my friends and back up slightly. "Well, guess we were a little loud in our entrance!" Uriah says grinning

"Any orders?" I ask the two teachers, they look to one another and grin.

"Well, the answer is simple." Scale says with a tip of his shades

"Show us what ya got." Peach tells, pure and simple. I grin and look to my dear brothers in arms.

"Alright guys, LET'S DANCE!" I order with adrenaline rushing through me. The four of us scatter out, me and Silas leap into the crowed of Ursi where we immediately begin blocking and dodging swipes and bites. However I start spinning my scythe around like a turbine and cut down a pair quickly while Silas blasts others with his own weapons.

From what I can see Roy is smashing his fists through the heads of Beowolves while Uriah either climbs onto them to put a round into the back of their heads using his weapon's revolver form. Or just simply cuts them to ribbons with the other function of knives.

As the fight progresses, something comes in. Looks human enough: except for the fact that it's covered in an orange chitin, the thing rushing the Grimm and just being down right cruel for them. Tearing off their arms to just beat them around with them, tripping them to the ground before crushing their heads, splitting their heads open with it's bare hands.

"I'm...I'm a tad bit afraid of that thing." I say more than a little uncomfortably, watching it chase a Beowolf with a missing leg. The thing catches up and tears the Grimm open at the midsection, tossing both sides away. The thing looks at us and waves, the sound of cracking and the chitin sheds off quickly to reveal...professor Peach?

"Whoops! My bad kids!" She says apologetically, "Semblance!"

"If I may cut in!" Scale calls out before walking past us, "We should keep progressing, find a place to camp out. Wouldn't want to have to deal with being in the dark, has to be a place where the Grimm wouldn't really go near due to a lack of interest."

We look to one another and nod, we march off through the woods. Looking around in case of more Grimm popping up.

"Hey uh, professor Scale?" Roy speaks, "I don't mean to sound rude but I didn't really expect you to be beyond the staying back kind of Huntsman."

The professor just chuckles, "My boy fighting is an art, one I love to partake in. The battlefield and it's combatants are a canvas to be painted upon, the weapons and skills they have are the brushes they have, when two people fight against one another it can have many emotions arise. Anger, Joy, Sorrow, Fear, they are all the paints the artist has in possession. Win or loose, a painting is made in the hearts of the two warriors."

"IIIIII...I don't think I'm following." Uriah says utterly confused, I'm with him there

"Don't listen to him kids he's just full of crap." Peach verbally jabs her partner, "A fight is a fight. Simple as that."

"Philistine." Professor Scale shoots back at her utterly cool and calm

"Hippie." Peach replies dryly, however we come upon a clearing. Some trees and a small and clear pond, twigs all around. Place seems like a good spot to camp.

"Anyways." Scale sighs, "Some of us should probably split up for now. Uriah, you may come with me."

Uriah's expression turns a bit sour, "What for?"

"For a more private viewing of your combat skills, and I'll ask a question for you there." Scale explains, and Uriah darts his eyes around nervously

"This better not be code for 'I'm gonna murder you in the woods as part of my evil plan'." Uriah drawls out

"I'd say I'm on the opposite spectrum of murdering." Scale states factually, dry

"Aaaaanyways!" Peach cuts in awkwardly, "How about you come with me Roy? It'll be like what Scale has in mind, but better!"

"How so?" Roy asks tilting his head

"Because it involves me!"

"Don't mean to cut in, but what are Axel and I going to do?" Silas asks with his lupine ears twitching

"Yeaaaah I think I got any idea." I say pointing to my dear Faunus friend

"You and Axel will be setting up a campfire, once we come back here you two may come with us." Scale says with a tilt of his triangle shades, I look to Silas and we both grimace

"Can we at least have a lighter for starting a fire?" Silas asks, "Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"A true Huntsman must use whatever resources he or she may find!" Peach proudly states with a fist over her chest

"So you _don't_ have one?" I ask, professor Peach just gives me a narrow glare sharp enough to split hairs. Eeugh.

"Alright, off we go." Scale says, "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Good luck guys." Silas says

"Thanks Wolfy." Uriah replies with a grin, Silas just shakes his head and smirks

"Be safe." I add in

"We more than likely won't!" Roy says cheerfully, with our temporary goodbyes said. The two huntsmen, the gunman and tinkerer set off.

"Wanna wait a few minutes?" I ask Silas curiously, he shakes his head

"Maybe an hour."

"Sounds good."

 **Uriah's POV, one hour later**

I slide under one of the Beowolves and slice it in the gut, forming a portal underneath before flipping back from the second Grimm's claw strikes. I form another portal underneath that one, it drops through to the other side where I twist my body around to shoot it. And a fine landing.

"Excellent performance Mr. Greene!" Scale congratulates

"Thanks. I just do what I do." I tell him simply and humbly

"Now tell me Uriah: Why pick this as a line of work?"

"What?" I ask, he takes off his shades and just gives me a nod. "Ah, well I fight these monsters here and save a few-"

"No. That is what a Huntsman _does_. I'm asking why you want to _do_ this." Professor Scale corrects, "Honesty is the best policy. So don't lie to me."

"Hmm...let me try and put it into words for a moment." I mutter, it takes me around five seconds but I got it. "Well this here is just a job." I tell him, "Something that I gotta do: I come in at a certain time, I do a certain thing, rinse and repeat. This is a paycheck for me. I'm not too shabby with a weapon, so I figured that I could do this."

"Uh-huh, I see." Scale mutters

 _ **Do you really believe that Uriah?**_

 _...I don't wanna talk about this Yig. Not yet._

 ** _Of courssssse. I underssssssstand._**

I gotta think on this.

 **Roy's POV**

"So Roy, you've shown yourself to be a great guy involving tech and the like. Why pick this instead of being an engineer or an architect?" Professor Peach asks me

"It's easy really: I'm sure that I'd end up being picked up by some weapons manufacturer or something like that, I'd certainly be paid well but I don't want to use my knowledge for making the world that much more miserable." I tell her, "I just hope one day that someone will hear out the ideas that I have and will at least _try_ to help me make them come true. I just wanna help people."

"Interesting!" Peach says scribbling down something

 _ **So that's what you really believe?**_

 _Yeah, that's what I think'll happen. Why ask?_

 ** _WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT SOMEONE WON'T JUST LAUGH AT YOUR IDEAS?_**

 _I...I-I haven't thought about that...huh._

 **Silas' POV**

After Uriah and Roy came back, Axel and I had a fire set up. Peach got out some sleeping bags and I got pulled away by professor Scale. So now he and I are just searching through the woods for Grimm.

Nothing yet.

"I asked Uriah about why he wishes to be a Huntsman, Peach asked Roy. So what about you? Why do this? You seem to be an apathetic sort."

Guess it was coming eventually, I sigh out before speaking. "To me the world is a glass that's half empty on the best of days. Everyone is dragged kicking and screaming into it, no matter what position in life you hold." I take a look at him and give a shrug, "I just want to show people that the world isn't so bad. Fill the glass a little more. Give hope."

"Admirable. How will you do it?" Professor Scale asks, I can feel myself paralyzed for the moment. How will I do it?

"I...I'm not sure." I tell him, he frowns sadly looking disappointed

"Very well then."

 _ **You will find how to fulfill your goal one day**_

 _Will I though? I'm not so confident about that..._

 ** _I see it in my dreams._**

Maybe he's right, maybe he's wrong. Maybe it's something I'm not meant to know for now.

 **Axel's POV**

"Alright, I think we should probably head back." Peach says rubbing her hands together, "Your friends and Scale are probably going to be wondering what's happened with us."

"Are you sure about that?" I ask her

"Yeah, I'm sure. C'mon." She says throwing a hand forward, I nod and begin to follow her. As we walk I notice something in the distance, I squint my eyes and see somethings that are black.

I jump up into the trees, climbing high enough until I can see them. A herd of black and white elephants marching in a line, and beyond them the ruins of a city.

"Wow...what are those?"

" _Those_ my student." Peach speaks scaring the crap out of me, "Are Goliaths. Grimm, old ones at that."

I smile to myself and ready my rocket launcher, "Well...the bigger they are-"

"Your rockets won't do anything to them, it'll be like a small shove to those damn things." Peach scorns me lightly, I look at her in a bit of concern.

"Won't they notice us? And...y'know, try and kill us?" I ask her, she chuckles

"No, with age comes knowledge. And experience. They won't bother us, we don't bother them." She says simply

"Then...where are they going?"

"Somewhere that isn't here, nor that city in the distance. Mountain Glenn...God that was a nightmare and a half."

"What happened?"

"You should ask Oobleck on that one, I can't explain it as well."

"Right...so what are the Grimm there doing? Why be so near there?"

"...Waiting."

"For what?" I ask her quietly, she turns her head to look at me in the eye. She looks at me, something about her look says that she's seen it happen before.

"Something bad to happen...something _really_ bad."

Ominous.

"Hey uh, professor? I was wondering-"

"Why I haven't interrogated you yet? Well, tell me then. Why do you want to become a Huntsman?"

"Ok...well, I want to do it so I can do some good in the world. One step at a time, might as well start with this." I tell her. "What about you? Why did you want to become a Huntress?"

"You see that city?" She asks, I give her a nod. "I want to be sure that what happened there doesn't get to happen. To teach people the ways to survive in case the Grimm do steal their homes, their friends and families...so they don't have to end up hurting any more than they should."

 _ **Oddly noble for her.**_

I give a nod in understanding, she grin and pats my back. "Alright, time to get going." She says dropping down, I go with her after looking to the city for a few moments more.

We return back a while later, everyone sitting by the fire.

"And there you two are." Scale says with open arms, "Now everyone. Eat on up, and someone has to take guard. Anyone want to volunteer?"

"Aye." I say raising a hand, Scale gives a nod. And he and Peach make their way away from the campfire strangely enough.

"So Ax." Uriah speaks up, "Did Peach ask why you wanted to be a Huntsman? Er...what'd you tell her I mean."

"Not really in the mood for talking quite yet Uriah." I tell him simply, "Maybe in the morning." I tell him before getting up into one of the trees. I end up skipping dinner, and watch as my teammates go to sleep one by one...but there's something nagging at me.

"Hey...Silas?" I ask aloud, "You awake?"

The wolf Faunus wakes up with a half hearted yawn, "I was having trouble sleeping actually."

"Any idea why Peach and Scale asked why we want to be Huntsmen?"

"Not a clue...Roy?"

The tinkerer sits up, "Maybe they were just curious about us?" He suggests, I frown and climb down from the tree and take a knee next to the fire.

"Is that what you really think?"

"No...Uriah are-"

"Yeah, yeah I'm awake!" He groans out and sitting up as well, "What with you three jabbering."

Roy pulls out his Scroll and starts typing into it, "What're you doing?" Silas asks him curiously

"I'm going to see if I can get video feed for RWBY." He says, Uriah scoffs

"We're in the middle of the woods Roy. We're not gonna-"

The Scroll starts to show feed: Yang and Blake are awake, Weiss asleep and Ruby's out of the shot. "Oh...hey you guys." Yang says half heartedly with a wave

"Hey Angel." I say with a small smile, Uriah sighs and shakes his head.

"It's like the entire world wants to tell me I'm wrong." He complains

"What's going on? Why call us?" Blake asks us

"Did you...did you guys get asked why you wanted to be Huntresses?" Silas asks back, the two give a nod

"Yeah, Oobleck asked all of us except for Ruby." Yang recaps before looking to a sleeping Weiss, "Weiss, are you awake?" Yang asks, Weiss turns over to show her eyes open and she sits up

"Of course I'm awake! You all are talking." She says sounding a bit tired yet more annoyed, "And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area."

"That's putting it lightly." Blake says plainly

"No kidding, more of a dark gray area." Silas adds in sarcastically, Weiss looks between the two and lets out a sigh. They're right, she knows it.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." She says, I figured things for the SDC would be bad but sheesh. If Weiss is worried he'll be the end of it, might be true.

"Well...I think I'll tell what I want if you guys don't mind." Roy says holding up a hand

"Go on ahead." I tell him, he gives a nod and looks down

"I told professor Peach that I wanted to be sure to protect regular people. And hope that someone will come to me and ask if I have any ideas for what're somethings that could be made to just improve everyone's lives." He says wistfully, he frowns and looks away. "Tsath asked if I thought of when someone would laugh at my ideas...I didn't even consider it. If I had just stayed in the workshop I would just be doing nothing but playing around with metal and wiring. I just wanna make the world better for everyone, doesn't matter who they'll be."

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right." Blake speaks up softly, "I had a partner named Adam...he was Silas' partner as well." She says with a pause, the mere mention of the name causes Silas' face to twist into a hateful sneer. "For me he was more of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake." Yang tells the feline Faunus, patting her back.

"Yeah, you'll find a way at some point. And for you it may be sooner than you think." I add in to tell her, "You don't run, you're not a coward."

"But I am! I do it all the time!" She snaps sounding with a mix of self-hatred and disappointment, "When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!" She says sorrowfully

"At least you're not a monster." Silas whispers, "For me my Semblance just turns me into what the bastards who caused the White Fang to be born think." He says before clenching his teeth, "A rabid, angry beast that needs to be put down!" He seethes out, "I wanna do the same as you Blake, but I...I don't think that I can. You have a better chance than I do...because who'd want to follow a monster?"

"I think you two are reading _waaaay_ into it. Your Semblance doesn't mean anything really." Uriah says, we all take a look at him

"You've been quiet so far." Weiss points out, "What about you?" She asks, he flinches and takes a deep breath.

"Well...I decided on this because it's the only thing that I actually could do." Uriah tells us, "I got roped in by Ozpin and now here I am...I think he realized I wouldn't be able to find anywhere else to get a job, plus...I've done a few thing that I'm not so proud of. Once I was a lying, thieving, cheating bastard. I just hope that maybe doing this will clean my conscience." He says, sounding small and afraid. Weiss looks somewhat sad, "I don't want my past catching up with me any time soon." Uriah adds in

"At least you two have something that drives you." Yang cuts in dryly, "I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that."

"Better then me." I speak finally, "For me it just feels like I'm...like I've got no choice. Your mom and dad, Qrow. They took me in. I feel like if I don't do this I won't be giving back for what they've done to help my worthless hide."

"Don't say that." Yang says sourly

"You know it's true Yang." I mutter, "I'm sure if what happened to me never happened...I don't think I'll have ever met you guys. Just been another face in a never ending ocean of people going on with their lives. And this whole Arrival thing I just-..I can't- I." I say tensed, stuttering at the end. I just let out a shaky sigh and lay my head down. "I hate fate, I really do...but I think it's laughing it's ass off at me." I mumble, I'll do my job even though I may not like it at times...Ruby's been up for this though.

"I'm not like Ruby. She wanted to be a Huntress since day one, she's dreamt about it being like the heroes in books our parents read to us when we were little. Fighting monsters and villains, helping people, saving the day, never asking for anything in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she _knew_ that's what she wanted to do. And so she trained as hard as she could to get to where she is today."

"Well, she's still a kid." Weiss points out. True.

"She's only two years younger. We're all kids." Blake replies, also true.

"Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!" Yang says excitedly

"You're right!" Roy replies, smiling brightly. "A few hours ago we all were just killing Grimm, we were slicing, blasting and smashing them."

"It's the life we chose." Blake says softly

"Well if this is the life we chose, we better get busy livin' or get busy dyin'." Uriah replies dryly with a wolfish grin, "And I'm not feeling ready for the coffin just yet."

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress and Huntsman in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second." Weiss says with a determined, upbeat tone

"We have power. Unlike the White Fang assholes, or Cabal pricks, or some other faceless wanna be ruler of the world. We'll be sure to use it to keep people from getting hurt." I add in wistfully, Silas gives a nod and a smile. We all share our goodbyes, Roy turns off his Scroll, and we all start to sleep.

Mom, Dad. Where ever you guys are, alive or...dead. I just hope that you know that I'll be doing good.

 **(That's that then, I still feel a bit...why hello there readers. Your author must take hiatus from giving these messages, I shall take over instead...who am I you ask? Hmhmhmhmmm...you'll learn soon enough.)**


	53. Chapter 52

**(Ah, there you are. Shall we continue this story? As for why it is _extremely_ late is...well, between me and the dear author. Oh, I remember, do you have your guess as to who I might be? Well...let us wait then. But I am not who you would guess.)**

 **Rising Waters**

 **?'s POV, Mountain Glenn**

Well night in this ruined pile or Grimm turds is spooky, and ever so slightly maybe-maybe not so scary. But patrolling a ruined city can be dull, duller than some people I've gotten to meet in my life time in fact. However! I'm being paid and I intend to do my job.

Just need to get my sister to get awake. Dear old Tezca, even though she and I shit on one another like pigeons on cars...we're family goddamn it. And we're thick as thieves. Well, thick as _mercenaries_ if someone wants to get specific.

"Hey, are you two even _trying_ to keep awake?" An irritated voice asks, I turn my head to see a frowning White Fang bullet/sword/hammer/whatever-weapon-our-enemies-have sponge. I yawn and give my sister a shake who just snorts and gives a little jump on waking up.

"Relaaaaax will ya?" I ask stretching, "We've seen both our dear friend Jack and the Squat for the past few hours."

"You miserable humans," one of them seethes with not really well contained venom, "If we weren't under-"

" _If_! We weren't supposed to be working with you," My raven haired sister interrupts, "There'd be two things: Subject A, you would be fighting us. And Subject B, well... _we'd have killed you in a fraction of a second_." She says with a smirk

"You bitch I!-" he gets interrupted mid speech by the sound of a bark, "What was that?"

"What was what?" The second of the two Faunus fanatics who frantically try to fuck over humans asks.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." He tells him, his friend just lets out a bit of a sour 'Hmph' in response

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." He says, shuddering a bit at the end with his voice tense. They keep on walking ahead, but me and my sis stay back.

"Stupid bastards." I say shaking my head

"What do you expect Quetz? The White Fang's got _very_ low requirement standards." My sister drawls, I chuckle a bit and sigh.

"So, you ready to get to tracking?" I ask grinning, she gives a nod of confirmation. And so the two of us head to the location to where the sound came from, when we arrive there's nothing. I bend over and can see footprints, small dog footprints...and boot footprints. Looking where they're going, seems they're heading east. I stand back up and point out the tracks.

"Seems it isn't just us and the Grimm out here tonight." I sigh out, Tezca gives me a head pat.

"So it seems, so it seems." She says with a nod and a cross of her arms, "Buuut we should probably get going and find the little boy and his dog." She points out wistfully. I give a nod and the two of us begin following the tracks, she and I've done all sorts of jobs.

Guarding people and places, assassination, destroying things. However, the dear gentleman who hired me and my sister are paying me by the tank-load an hour. Said that by the time the second semi-final match for the upcoming Vytal Tournament rolls around they said we can go. Just needed for us to help the White Fang and his...whatever the fuck the weird things are to prepare something.

So my sister and I make sure to stop at...destroyed building with trees near by six-seven B with a near by enterance to look.

"Hmmm, this one may be sneaky." I mutter to myself, "Better be ready for what might be an ambush. But where are they?"

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." A girls voice says in a hushed tone, and what follows after hearing that is a loud dog bark.

" _Or_ they can broadcast their location because they're idiots." My sister deadpans, I sigh and circle around a few buildings until I can see the girl and her dog bellow me. Before coming out I hear her say something.

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" She squeals excitedly however quietly, she pulls out from what here looks like a Scroll. She then just growls, "Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!" She groans out, time for a reveal.

I step out from behind, "Excuse me!" I call out catching the girl's attention, "Aren't you supposed to be home and in bed right now girlie?" I ask with a grin, she reaches behind her for something. Guess she forgot to bring her weapon. I shake my head and let out a cat-call, and my sister comes out and grabs the girl by the arms. I drop down and walk over to the two.

"Hey! Hands off!" She says in a bit of a growl

"Calm down little missy." My sister tells the girl in a soothing tone, "It'll all be over before you know it." She whispers before knocking her out causing her to go limp as a noodle.

"Guess the big guy would want to see her." I drawl

On our way back to the sorta hideout we have set up, we get stopped and dragged along by one of the White Fang. Weirdly he has his glasses being worn on his mask for whatever reason that is, oh well I'm not one to judge four-eyes.

And once we get into the base proper we hear the big boss man who we know as Roja roaring out, "ALROIGHT YA GITZ! GET DEZE 'ERE ON DA TRAIN! YOUZ LOT GOT IT?!" I kind of like him, I play nice with him, mostly because I know this guy could break my spine. If he does at least it's from a pat on the back and not because I pissed of the maybe eighteen foot giant. He's huge I know that.

"Excuse me sir." The glasses Fang speaks up for us, with me and Tezca keeping back and making sure our prisoner on't escape. "We have news."

"It betta be good er...uhh...hmm, lemme tink of yer name fer a moment." Big boss contemplates, "I swear it'z gotta P 'n dere..."

"It's...i-it's Perry sir."

"QUIET DOWN AN LEMME TINK!" Roja shouts at the White Fang smuck who just gulps, "Errr...PERRY! Dat'z it! Got it! Now, Perry, ya betta 'ave me some good newz. 'Cos I'm 'avin a bit ofa bad dey as it were."

Perry gives us a nod, on cue we pull along the little girl and present her to him. He frowns for a moment but shrugs.

"Oh well, gotta take in da good an' da bad." He laments

 **Axel's POV**

"Come on children! We need to press forward into the ruins!" Scale calls out from up ahead, you woke us up at four in the morning goddamn it. Give us a break.

"I could _really_ go for something to drink right now." Uriah grumbles sourly

"I hear you man." I sigh out as well at least we are coming into the place. And it looks like shit. Buildings decaying into ruin, plants taking over, everything looks dead and broken here. It feels like something _very_ bad happened in this place. Hell Peach is looking around with a rather forlorn expression on her face, wonder why.

"Alright. Here we are, Mountain Glenn." Professor Scale says seriously, "Here there be monsters. So, I figured that we all should-" And just as he was about to tell what we were going to do. He just screams in pain after getting run over by a familiar blur, seeing who the blur is it's Oobleck

"COCK-FIDLING SHIT FIRE!" Professor Scale howls out clutching his back, "ALL I FEEL IS FUCKING PAIN! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" He says seething before his hands begin to glow near his back, he sighs out shakily.

"I'm...I'm sorry there Gray." Doctor Oobleck tells the surprisingly foul-mouthed teacher of fighting who stares at him in an expression I can only describe as both thankful, scorning, and one with more heated anger to it than the sun itself.

" _You. Better. Be_." Scale tells him quietly, and as the teachers go through their motions and the like. There's more footsteps coming from behind, seeing who it is. Well it's team RWBY and for some reason Zwei...sans Ruby, where is she?

"What are you guys doing here?" Blake asks tilting her head a bit to the side

"Peach and Scale brought us here to go and exterminate what they figured would be a concentration. What are-" Uriah explains to the three of them

"Excuse me for interrupting you Uriah, but I have a question of my own." Roy tells him apologetically, the tinkerer himself looks a bit concerned. He turns his attention back to the three remaining members of team RWBY. "What happened? Why isn't Ruby with you guys?"

The three girls look to one another for a moment before Yang steps up. "We don't know where she is." She says, the words hitting me like a smack to the back of the head. "She...well she may have been kidnapped, we don't know."

That added more to my worry, and look to Roy well...he looks worried himself. But he seems more tensed than I am. We're gonna have to go out and search for Ruby, I just hope that she's safe.

So our search party follows Zwei, he probably seen Ruby last so he's our best bet right now. After some time he brings us to a hole, and near the hole is the one thing I hoped that we wouldn't find.

"Ruby's scythe!" Yang gasps

"Oh no." Blake mumbles in a worried tone, "This isn't good." Uriah adds in

Peach looks from the scythe to the hole, "I have a sneaking suspicion that she was trying to find something...or someone."

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asks Oobleck

"Fell?" He asks looking up

"Down there."

He looks down into the hole, and for a moment his face lights up. "Oh my. Of course!" He exclaims "Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

"Doctor? Are you ok?" Silas asks, he gets a nudge from professor Scale. The two look at one another and Scale just shakes his head

"What is it?" Blake asks the good doctor

"How could I be so stupid?!"

"Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asks him

"Did you run out of coffee to drink?" I ask him, gotta at least try to lighten the mood some how.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

"Doc, what are you saying?" Yang questions him with a head tilt

"Ohhhhh, don't tell me what I think it means." Professor Scale groans out

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!" Oobleck exclaims loud enough to leave an echo, and startling some birds into flying away

"They've been working in caves?" Blake asks him, from the sound of her voice she sounds like she's looking for confirmation.

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!"

"An underground village?" Yang says aloud

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there," he pauses for a moment, his thermos extending out and growing a handle. I'm not even surprised, but I'm wondering what the hell the thing does. "We need to hurry."

Rescue mission it is then, "Well. Ladies and teachers can go first." I suggest while gesturing to the hole, so WBY and our teachers make their way down into the hole. Silas and Uriah follow, as Roy's about to head down I stop him. He turns to look at me with a sort of glare that has me worried...one that has less than pure intention behind it.

"Roy, are you doing ok?" I ask him, "You don't look like your usual self."

"I'm fine Axel." He growls, his tone sounding hateful.

"Roy...I know you're lying to me." I tell him softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just promise me that you won't do something you'll regret."

He and I look to one another for what feels like a life time, he finally speaks again.

"You were hurt once, I've been planning on ways of dealing with the people who hurt you." He says sounding like he's rational, "If one of the people who took Ruby hurt her in anyway at all." He growls, he takes a deep breath before speaking again

"I'll teach every last one of those **fucks** the meaning. Of. **Pain**." He growls venomously, his tone never raising above a whisper. Leaves me stunned for a moment as he makes his way down the hole.

 _ **That was...unusual for him**_

 _I hear you. Just hope he doesn't go through with what he has in mind._

 ** _Well...I wish you luck_**

I take a breath and head down into the hole. Ruby better be safe, because those bastards will go through levels of pain that literally cannot be imagined by a mortal mind.

 **(Help, help me out here. The guy you've seen isn't good, he can't be trusted, he isn't human, he wants to do more than just hurt people, please! You need too...please. don't listen to him, just someone who won't accept my facts. my truths. my touch. i shall see you in the next chapter, and don't worry about the author there. he is going to be fine.)**


	54. Chapter 53

**(A thousand apologies to you all who are reading this...the author of this story was being irrational. Just accept me, you will see. No need for strife and struggle, let us continue shall we?)**

 **The Floodgates Creak**

 **Ash's POV**

It can be a breath of fresh air when you're somewhere new. And I've been to plenty of places, met some people, and how it went for said people all depends on who you ask. And they'll say that it isn't good.

But here? In these ruins? At least there's a plan set up for dealing with goddamn Beacon, and boy do I have an interest in being at the front lines for this. As a bonus that little shitstain will be coming.

"Oi! Boss!" I hear the ogre Roja shout out, I sigh and look to him expectingly. He has his weapon on him right now, a big and crude claw weapon with twin machine guns mounted to the top of it. "Looks like dem merc twinz you 'ired got someone ratha' 'portant." He tells me in his broken accent, pulling a thumb back behind him.

"Oh? And who would that be exactly? Better not be wasting my time on this Roja." I tell him plain and simple, about as simple as he is.

"I'z not wastin' nothin' boss." He says shaking his head, "Dey caught dat silvur-eyed lass." He whispers pointing to one of his beady red eyes, my interest is peaked. And I smile to him.

"Lead me to her." I tell him, he gives a nod and gestures me to follow. Passing by mongrels and mutts alike he leads me to the girl, it _is_ the one from CCT. She's bound with some mongrels guarding her, however she lifts her head up to look at me with dislike in her eyes.

"And here I thought I wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing you again, and without your weapon? Oh happy _days_!" I shout out clapping my hands, she says nothing however. Just glaring at me, "Where are my manners? Ruby Rose is it?" I ask before clearing my throat and extending a hand.

"Pleased to meet you, _hope you've guessed my name_." I tell her with a smirk, she doesn't say a thing in response. Time passes by and five seconds in, she finally speaks up.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks, her voice low and steady. "Why would you want to help the White Fang? Torture Axel? Why do it? Is there a reason why you're doing all of this?"

Well that's a good question isn't it? I just chuckle for a moment, then just let out howling laughter. Calming down with a breath I put a hand on her shoulder, "You're either you have copious amounts of naïvety, or absolute stupidity." I murmur, "So! What's puzzling you is the nature of my game, is that it? Well...I'd hate to spoil that for you." I tell her plainly, "But how did you find our location I wonder?"

A moment afterwards the girl is gone in a burst of rose petals, I quickly look over to see her running for the exit. I shrug and bring out Erebus Furor and whip it to the little silver-eyed girl, with it wrapping around her leg and causing her to trip and fall flat.

I tut and wave a finger to her, and jerk my weapon back to bring her that much closer back. "You disappoint me! I figured you'd play it _smart_. And for that my dear girl: I'll give you a dozen lashes."

There's a sound of an explosion, guess the party arrived sooner than I thought it would be arriving. I sigh and clutch the bridge of my nose, better send someone along with fodder to see it to confirm my suspicion. I point to the mongrel in the glasses for attention.

"You. Byproduct of beastiality, you and the rest of your flea-bitten vermin you call brothers-in-arms go see what that is." I order, they give nods and sneer at me as they leave. Like I give a shit what they think. "Roja. Go with them to make sure they don't cock it up." I bark to the red giant, he grunts and nods before following the mutts. Just as he leaves there's yet another explosion.

"Oh c'mon, this shouldn't be happening so soon!" I complain out loud, I begin to make my way out side. When I get clocked right in the jaw, I sputter around to see the little red bitch running to a group. Three huntsmen, seven trainees...and one being my dear Axel. As much as I am happy for this, I'm more consumed by anger for the moment.

I form Erebus into a rifle and point to the silver-eyed shit. "SOMEBODY TURN THAT BITCH INTO A BULLET SPONGE!" I cry out as an order. Me along with other mutts and Roja open fire on her, unfortunately as much as Roja is firing he's hitting nothing save the ground around her with the bitch dodging our shots.

I grit my teeth and grab one of the mongrels and hold him up, Erebus forming into a knife. "Attach the cart and let everybody hear the news. _We're starting up the train_." I growl out harshly

"But! W-We're not finished!" He stutters out, I growl and shove my shapeshifting weapon into his leg causing him to let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Do it! Or so help me I'll butcher you like a pig!" I tell him, in my calmest yet harshest voice.

Next stop. Vale.

 **Axel's POV**

After blasting and bashing and the like through blockades of White Fang it seems like we're making more progress by the louder sounds of commotion up ahead. There's another block in front of us, about a dozen or so White Fang firing at us. Dodging shots I take a look to Yang she and I share a look, one that I'd say gives about some strategy for dealing with this.

"Uriah! Silas! Fire away!" I bark out

"On it!" Uriah shouts back, the two of them fire out on the fanatical Faunus. I hold Cerberus out flat at an angle with both hands holding up to it, Yang jumps on and uses her Ember Celica to blast off of my sword. She flys straight into the crowd of White Fang and causes an explosion which breaks through the barrier and sends some of the White Fang sailing last us.

Through the smoke there's someone running our way, as the smoke clears I can make out a familiar figure. However, I figure who it is based on how Yang has her arms spread out wide.

"Ruby!" She calls out in joy as her little sister jumps into her arms, as we come to the two. Roy comes speeding forward, and ends up sending Ruby into another hug. The two of them holding one another for a moment before they let go, seeing Roy's face he's smiling again.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asks her partner

"Did they do anything to you?" Roy adds on, looking over Ruby to see anything

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" She says reassuringly, "But listen! Ash's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there." She relays to all of us, and my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. And I can only get one thing to say in response to that news among the million other things racing through my mind right now.

"What?!" I ask in shock as Blake hands Ruby's scythe to her, this isn't very good. "Ruby, are you sure about what you're saying?" I ask her absolutely serious, she gives a nod of confirmation

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" She exclaims

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous." Doc Oobleck dismisses, "These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end."

"Can we really be so sure about that there Doc?" Uriah asks with concern hinted in his voice, however Oobleck nods

"Even if they some how busted through the barrier: Huntsmen, Huntresses, law-enforcement, they would all be on them in a heartbeat!" Oobleck assures positively sure that it's true.

"OI GITZ!" A loud, booming, very strangely accented voice cracks over a loudspeaker, "GET INTA YER PLACEZ! WE'Z GONNA GO NOW!" He shouts out, the line ends with a cut. And the train begins to move in the distance toward the tunnels.

"Well, it sounds like they're going _somewhere_." Yang comments plainly

"Yeah, straight into a wall." Silas adds in with just as much enthusiasm

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Ruby says pulling out her Scroll, that's a good idea.

"I'll call for Ahri." I state getting my Scroll out, I look through into contacts and see something more than a little concerning.

LOW SIGNAL

"I can't get through!" Ruby says in frustration

"Me neither, crap!" I snarl as frustrated as the red Huntress is

"Well everyone, boys and girls. Man and woman." Professor Scale begins popping his knuckles, "There seems to be only one option." He says low and quiet, Ruby turns around to see what we all do. And there's one thought in mind.

"We're stopping that train!"

 **Third Person POV**

As the Huntsmen and Huntresses, both veteran and trainee are making their way to the train. One lone Faunus, stands watch. His name is DeBlanc, and he's been doing this whole White Fang gooning job for as long as he can remember. He'll be retiring soon...one final job and he can just go home.

He hears a noise, and he looks outside the train to see rose petals. He needs to report this, he brings out a communicator.

"I think they're on the-" alas, he couldn't finish his sentence. He is hit in the head by Doctor Oobleck and then pulled off by Professor Peach. DeBlanc will now be trapped in this tunnel, or maybe not.

While the heroes are climbing up on to the train, a White Fang mook rushes into the train car where Ash is residing with another White Fang. "Boss! They made it onto the train!"

Ash frowns and sighs while he clutches the bridge of his nose, "Then grab some of the cargo and kill them. And get the ogre and twins ready for when some come aboard, maybe that one asshole you guys have with the chainsaw too." He orders the henchman, who nods and leaves. Mean while Ash makes his way back, he's readying to face a certain someone.

Meanwhile at the back Professor Scale pulls up the last of the trainees onto the top of the train. "Hurry children!" Oobleck says in a mild panic, "We must get to the front and stop this train!"

Weiss Schnee notices something however, "Erm...professor?"

" _Doctor_." He corrects

"What's that?" Weiss asks pointing down into the train hatch, Oobleck looks along with professors Scale and Peach. The good doctor himself kneeling down to look at it.

"That my dear...would be a bomb." Doctor Oobleck states factually and teams ASUR and RWBY cringe back away from the explosive.

"It just never ends." Scale laments shaking his head, Ruby Rose spots a few White Fang coming up.

"We've got baddies!" She announces pointing forward on the train, as she's pointing more climb up on the train.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" as Oobleck was beginning to finish his thought, the bomb charges up. And begins to beep away. "-easy on us..." Oobleck finishes with a grimace. "Time to go!" Oobleck says standing up and running along with the rest of the group, making a break for the other train car.

"They're doing quite a lot to try and kill us." Roy points out before jumping to the train car

"What makes you think that?" Silas snarkily replies following Roy up on his jump, while the rest are making it to the other side Oobleck stops Blake in her tracks.

"Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Oobleck lets out a quick order, Blake is quick to nod in response.

"On it." Once she says it she jumps down to the connectors, readying Gambol Shroud to cut the connection. However: when she's about to cut it the car loosens itself and detaches itself. "Huh?" Blake looks in confusion for a moment before looking back to Oobleck, some of the others going ahead along the carts. "It decoupled itself!" Blake relays back

 _"What_?!" The caffine-addicted teacher asks in shock

"I guess he _really_ doesn't want us on this train." Yang says incredulously earning a tired look from professor Scale.

"Pardon my er...coarse vocabulary for this but," He begins calmly and cooly, but a moment afterwards his eyes bug out and his lips form into a rictus of panic, "NO SHIT YOU THINK?!" He shouts out

"Calm down Gray!" Professor Peach tells her cohort along with smacking him twice, forehand and backhand. "It could be worse!" She tells him trying to get him to calm down.

Oobleck stares at his two colleagues before looking back to see the train car explode into an orange fireball. "That's not good..." He mutters to himself, while the rest were discussing how things could get worse. Ruby Rose has evidence to show that it does get worse.

"Err...neither is this!" She replies to Oobleck nervously as she stands near an open-hatch, inside of it.

" _Another_ bomb?!" Blake yells out in shock

"Got one over here too!" Silas calls from one of the forward cars

"There's another one of these damned things here too!" Uriah calls a little louder and further away, in a tone both worried and annoyed. Hearing the news, Oobleck is piecing together the evidence.

"No. No. No." He mumbles while pacing back and forth before he gasps in realization, "THEY _ALL_ HAVE BOMBS!" He declares, before one of them could say anything the second bomb begins counting down with the people regrouping to the third car as the second decouples and explodes.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang thinks aloud

"I'm with you there Sunflower." Uriah hisses out, "This is WAY too much work for killing us." He complains while shaking his head.

"It's overkill is what it is!" Roy states, in the mean while more White Fang climb up.

"GET THE HUMANS!" One of them orders, professors Scale and Peach ready themselves. Scale then firing away knocking each one back bit by bit before Peach leaps in with Semblance formed armor and tossing them over the side like rag dolls. And to add insult to injury Scale even fires one last shot into them to hurt them in the pride department as well.

As the group makes it's way to the next train car, Oobleck looks back to see the previous train car detach and explode. This explosion opening a hole, a hole where various types of Grimm start to flood out.

"Oh no..." Oobleck murmurs worriedly, "He's leading Grimm into the city!" He reports. The other ten of the group feel a sinking feeling in their chests, hearts dropping down into their stomachs.

"What?" Weiss asks sharply in shock

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck explains leading to some gasps of shock.

"This is absolute bullshit!" Axel huffs out bewilderedly at the news

"That's insane!" Blake states, it's a shared sentiment. It is insane, a very fine bit of work if you ask me. However, in the moment another car detaches and explodes leading to more Grimm pouring out and following the train.

"We need to hurry right up!" Peach says smacking a fist into the palm of her hand before turning her attention to Weiss, Blake, Yang, Axel and Uriah. "You all go bellow and prevent any more bombs from exploding!" She orders leading to a collective nod as the five head down.

"What about us?" Ruby asks

"We're going to stop this train." Oobleck says sounding determined as ever

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier." Ruby replies dryly earning a nudge from professor Scale.

"Let him dream." He whispers

 **Axel's POV**

As we've made our way down into the actual train itself, I look around to see where exactly we are. Some kind of cargo hold or something.

"I guess this is what we've trained for." Yang says smiling, Uriah however just groans and shakes his head. Yang just shrugs in response while Weiss pulls out something from her pouch. A pistol and revolver magazines, more than likely filled with Dust rounds.

"Here, take these. They should help." Weiss says holding them out to Uriah and Blake who take them, refilling their stock with Blake sliding the mag into her Gambol Shroud and Uriah loading his into his Tools of Trade.

"Thanks." Uriah simply says smiling, once the little exchange is over we make a rush toward the door to the next car. But someone familiar drops down, young lady in black brandishing a long sword. She shifts her gaze at me and gives a bright smile.

"Axel, nice to see you again." She says in a rather friendly tone, I frown and give a small nod.

"Tezca." I reply

"You two know one another?" Yang asks me

"I'll explain once we're done with the train." I whisper, Tezca tilts her head to Yang and just arches an eyebrow.

"He your boyfriend?" She asks

"Yeah."

"Mind if I have him? Or at the very least share?" Tezca asks in a tone of fake innocence, Yang gives her a smirk showing teeth with her eyes bright red. Oh boy.

" _Not in a million years sister_." She says with some venom lining her voice, "You guys can go on ahead. She's mine."

I give a nod and peck her on the cheek for good luck, the rest of us make a run past. With Tezca trying to block the way, however she nearly gets hit by one of Yang's blasts. And once we're at the other side we're greeted by two new bad guys, one being a White Fang jobber with a different mask, bigger and carrying a chainsaw.

The other being a gigantic bald headed guy, beady red eyes and almost tusk-like teeth, wearing bright red armor that looks like he just cobbled together scrap and put it on. And for a weapon, it looks like a huge claw with machine guns ontop.

"You guys go on ahead!" Weiss says readying herself

"We'll keep back her to deal with the big guys here!" Uriah adds in with a twirl of his revolvers.

"Got it!" Blake confirms for us, the White Fang guy lets out a menacing little chuckle holding his chainsaw. In the meanwhile the bigger guy grunts, so we charge forward with Blake blocking an attack from the logger and Roy blocking the big red guy's claw as make a run past. Looking back Weiss performs a backflip with Uriah sliding, however the two hit biggie and smalls with strikes which lead to them stumbling back and falling down respectively.

The two of them smile, I give a salute to them before Blake and I move onto the next cart. And for more added fun, it's Quetza holding a pair of chakrams in hand. He gives a nod to me and gives a wave.

"Evening Axel." He says in a neutral tone

"Quetz, you and your sister are bringing me back some bad memories." I sigh irritably, to my surprise he sadly frowns.

"Sorry about that man, but you know the deal." He replies with a shrug before averting eyes to Blake. When we sees her he just smiles, "Nice to meet you there cat."

Blake nudges me and gives me an irritated look, "He and the girl from the first car part of the same story?" She asks

"It's moment's like these where I question if you're reading my mind." I tell her dryly

"Hate to break it to you: I'm not."

"Are you lying to me? Because you don't look very convincing right now Blake."

She just gives a little smirk, "Who knows?"

"Excuse me lady and gentleman." Quetza cuts in flatly, "One of you gonna stay and fight me while the other runs ahead? Or will you both run? Or are you both gonna stay and fight?" He asks tilting his head to the side.

I look to Blake pleadingly she looks hesitant however, "I'll buy you a whole store's worth of tuna if you do this for me." I whisper, her expression brightens.

"Deal." She says pushing me forward, causing me to trip up a bit. But I make my way into the next car, and there's...nobody. Looking around I can't see anyone, I shrug and keep running.

But something hits me right in the back causing me to shriek in pain and skitter across the floor, looking back I see another familiar face. Ash, he's smiling grimly holding a whip-like thing in hand. Looks like black and violet lightning, smoke, and fire just mixed together into a weapon.

"Axel buddy!" He says jovially raising his arms up excitedly, "It's so _great_ to see you again." As he's talking I stand back up, I pull out Cerberus transforming it into scythe form and ready myself into a battle stance.

"You destroyed one of my safe houses." Ash murmurs softly, "And I have a certain type of insurance for when someone destroys something of mine. For you? I'd saaaayy... _a hundred lashes_?"

 **Third Person POV**

In the pervious train car the fight between the Blake and Quetza begins with Blake making a fire clone of herself with Quetza tossing one of his chakrams at it. When the circular blade hits it causes an explosion that Quetza is quick to backdash from, Blake charges through the smoke and enters a melee fight with the cat Faunus' strikes either hitting their mark or being parried by the white-haired mercenary. It comes to an end when Quetza uses his Semblance of telekinesis to toss her back.

Blake is sent back to where she was when the fight began, Quetza reaching into the compartment of the boxes that are his weapon. He pulls out two new chakrams which he flicks at the Huntress in training, but the blades only hit a stone clone of Blake cutting off the head and cutting the mid-section leading it to crumble almost immediately.

Growling in anger, Quetza leaps forward with twin chakrams in hand. Him and Blake trading blows, in the middle of it Quetza delivering a strike to the side of Blake's knee causing her to stumble to her side and get hit by a roundhouse to her temple. The white-haired opponent preparing to ram one of the ring blades into Blake, the cat Faunus dashes backwards leaving a clone in her place which Quetza hits and gets his arm stuck in.

Blake jumps into the air and strikes down on him with her weapon to shatter the ice and knock her enemy to the ground. Quetza tries to get back up but gets a foot stomping into his gut for his troubles, and a blade pointed at his throat. He looks to Blake's stern expression with out a hint of emotion.

"So, is this a new change for you? Things ending in violence instead of you running away like another term for cats, is that it?" He asks sardonically, he moves a free hand and knocks Blake off of him by telekinetically tossing a near by crate into her.

Of course as this fight as happening, there were others going on as well.

For Weiss and Uriah it starts out with well enough of a bang, the White Fang lieutenant and Roja charging forward weapons swinging with Uriah dodging the massive claw arm and Weiss blocking the chainsaw with a glyph used to form a shield. In the meanwhile Uriah forms portals to pop in and out to escape getting hit by Roja's claw. Grunting in frustration Roja switches to firing the machine gun attached to his weapon.

The shots, in either terrible accuracy or some other force repeatedly miss Uriah. But a few strays end up hitting Weiss' shield, she discards it for getting a few slashes in on the White Fang lieutenant who stumbles back before charging in again preparing to deliver an overhand swing. He's interrupted however by Uriah tripping him up by shooting into the back of his legs. However he gets grabbed by Roja who then slams him into the wall of the train car three times with loud metallic clangs before tossing him aside like a rag doll.

"C'mere!" The White Fang lieutenant growls darkly before knocking Myrtenaster out of Weiss' hand and grabbing her by the throat. He lets out a low and dark chuckle as he lifts the struggling heiress overhead, squeezing around her throat slowly. Just some pressure and her neck snaps like a twig.

"So long, Princess." The lieutenant growls dangerously

"Hey assface!" Someone says, the lieutenant looks back only to get a shot and a kick to the face causing him to let go of Weiss. A portal forming bellow him, sending him falling through another portal on the ceiling with knives slashing into him from bellow and an axekick to the back knocking him out of the fight.

"Only I get to call her that, got it?" Uriah says dryly with a small smile on his face, him and Weiss looking at one another for a moment before Roja rams his own fist into Uriah's face and his claw grabbing his midsection.

"Well, guess youz wasn't a good foight. Den again youz a cowardly little git." Roja laments, "Time we ended dis mongrel." He growls lowly with the mechanical claw ready to slice Uriah in half. But the universe has a sense of humor, in a blinding flash of white he becomes trapped in ice.

"Only I get to call him that." Weiss mocks the red ogre, she gives a wry smirk to Uriah before getting him released from the claw.

Back in the first train car, there lies the battle between Yang and Tezca. With Yang throwing punches which are responded with sword strikes and rifle shots in equal measure.

"You can do better than that blonde!" Tezca playfully encourages to Yang's ire who just growls and fires off blasts from her Ember Celica which hit Tezca but seem merely to inconvenience her slightly. In response to it Yang just dashes forward and lays into her, blow after blow after blow hitting home this time leading to a bright smile on her face.

After a minute or two of beating Tezca senseless, Yang starts panting loudly. In response Tezca just giggles and places a hand on Yang's chest, a loud whirring sound cuts into the air as Yang is blasted back right into the back of the train. Tezca stands back up and stretches, popping her back and neck while doing so.

"I didn't kill you did I there cow beefers?" Tezca asks curiously, but she gets a response seeing the blonde's hair start glowing nearly white as she steps back up and looks the ink-haired lady straight in the eye. Her eyes glowing like embers with a wild grin on her face. Tezca's eyes widen, pulse picking up in speed, and getting a similar grin herself.

"Seems we're more alike than I thought."

The two rush into one another flurries of punches and sword strikes hitting one another in rapid succession, however as the fight keeps going the more the two tire. Seeing her enemy's punches become slower and slower, Tezca takes the opportunity to blast Yang up into the ceiling of the train car. The blonde brawler falling back to the ground limply, unconscious. Tezca sighs and shakes her head as she walks over to her downed enemy and aims the point of her blade to Yang's heart.

"Sorry it's gotta end like this, but business is business." Tezca says tiredly, raising her sword high ready to deliver a killing blow. However, she stops. Feeling an air of dread before being knocked back.

Seeing who it is, Tezca's heart sinks. Standing right in front of her a swordswoman like herself, only much different in appearance: wearing crimson red armor and a mask very similar to a Nevermore's, the mask barely showing a pair of red eyes. And behind that a black mane of hair.

Tezca's heart sinks more when the swordswoman draws her blade, long and crimson colored. "You're...y-you're her aren't you?" Tezca stutters in fear, she knows who the person is by reputation. The swordswoman gives a silent nod, in response Tezca mouths the name: "Raven Branwen."

Tezca stumbles to her feet, hands held in surrender. She makes her way carefully past the new arrival, into the next car she sprints for her life. Seeing her leave Raven looks down at her unconscious daughter, 'Figures that she had inherited Tai's weakness.' She thinks to herself before splitting open a portal and leaving.

She gets one. And only one.

 **Axel's POV**

I pole vault into Ash using my Scythe and deliver a kick to his chest, following it up by swing it down over head. It's blocked however by a quickly formed sword, I grunt and pull away before hitting him with a rapid flurry of strikes. Ash's weapon transform's from a sword into a spear as he jams it right into my knee, feels like there's nothing piercing through but it lights up my nerves in a fire of agony sending me to the floor.

"Whew lad!" Ash taunts joyfully, "Must've hurt like a son of a bitch am I right?"

"Eat my ass you albino prick." I spit at him sourly

 **Axel this isn't the time for spouting come backs!**

 ** _Baldy's right kid, you need to not get captured again by this guy. Or get killed._**

Ash snickers and lets out a hearty sigh, "You just don't get it do you? Then again, you've got a fire burning inside you...it'll be hard to put it out." He mutters

"Oh really? I hope the fire melts that smirk off of your face."

"My _God_ are you an arrogant little pissant. You destroyed a safehouse of mine and ended up taking Roman and his mute with you with some worthless feel good bullshit about 'Oh Roman! You can become a pathetic fuck like me and my pals by changing sides!'" He continues mockingly, "Truth of the matter is, why are you fighting anyways? Why fight against inevitability?" He asks kneeling down, I look him straight into those soulless red eyes and spit right in his face. He shoots back up and wipes off his face, twisted in disgust and anger. Driving that thing straight through my back this time with the same amount of pain.

"I think you need a lesson in how the world works kiddo." Ash softly says, "You see Axel: the value of life is nothing. The only real people that matter in this world are me, myself and I. Compassion? Disgusting. Empathy? Useless. I understand all of them boyo, but they're as relevant as lower case d dust."

"What's the reason for being in this world then? Huh asshole?" I ask him hissing in pain, he smirks and shakes his head.

"In this world you look out for number one. In this world: it's fuck or be fucked, kill or be killed, eat or be eaten. The strong deserve to live like gods while the weak pray that they get to exist for another few seconds."

"You're absolutely, utterly nuts. You're insane."

"It's the truth like it or not." He shrugs, "For back there? I should've realized just physical torture wouldn't be enough for you." He purrs softly, "So here's what I'll make sure happens: I'll have you watch as I destroy your friends one by one. Everything you care about will be broken apart and tossed to the wind. And when you plea and beg for me to kill you, I'll deny you over and over and over again. I'll leave you so broken you won't even have the balls to kill yourself."

This prick's rambling is getting on my nerves, I grab him by his arm and start to pull that weapon out of my back. Jaw clenched tighter than a vice, and once I pull it out I let out a wordless cry. Cerberus changing into sword, but before I could do anything: there's a loud crash and everything goes black.

After what feels like an eternity, I open my eyes. Vision hazy and dizzy with hearing some alarms blaring, I cough and stand up going forward and falling down onto something. Sight clearing up I see debris, looking for signs of anyone I spot my teammates. Roy sees me first and nudges the others, I make my climb up to greet them personally. There I see team RWBY, looks like they're fine too. The four of us give thumbs up as a sign we're ok mostly, feel like hell but I'll more than likely live. Looking to elsewhere I squint my eyes at sunlight...wait, sunlight?

Once my eyes adjust I see people gathering around, oh shit. We're in Vale. There's a rumbling sound coming from behind Ruby up ontop of some of the rubble, and then growling. In a moment a King Taijitu appears, a moment after that Grimm start flooding out like a black tide. Alarms blaring louder now.

This'll be a massacre, and not for the people.

"And so, the madness begins." A soft, sinister voice murmurs. Followed by chuckling.

 **(The voice was me dear readers. What's more, I have been your 'Third Person POV' guide for this story. And I am ready to tell who I am, I have had so many titles and aliases it is honestly been hard to keep track. But I hope you will take my name to heart.**

 **I am Nyarlathotep.)**


	55. Author Update (Go on ahead and read it)

Hello to everyone, nice to see you all. Just doing this to get out a few things. First off I'm gonna be taking a pause from writing for about two weeks or so, oil up the thinking gears to make sure I'm sharp enough to keep going.

Plus I've been wrestling with Author's Block, plus I feel like writing this is...I dunno. Not too sure on how to describe it. Anyways, just hope that there'll come a time where this'll be big. Not because I'm some narcissistic prick, just want to feel like I've accomplished something that people will enjoy a lot.

Still, could be better or could be worse. Never did say this in any chapters but: what the hell better late than never eh?

I'd like to say thanks: thanks to the people who read this by giving me motivation to write this. Thanks to H.P Lovecraft for making a surreal cosmic horror that gave birth to Cthulhu and company. Thanks to Rooster Teeth for coming along and bringing us some great things, from Red vs. Blue to Camp Camp. Achievement Hunter to Funhaus. And of course RWBY

And last, but most certainly not the least in any way shape or form. Thank you Monty Oum...thank you. For without you, we wouldn't have ended up having a colorful world that for all it's flaws me and more people than I can count love. Thank you Mr. Oum...thank you so much, and may you rest in peace.


	56. Another update, would you kindly read?

p style="text-align: left;"Well hey there sir/ma'am/spambot/something else reading this. My break is done, but school's coming on around for me. No worries, I'll get in more of this story as much as I can since I'll be busy./p  
p style="text-align: left;"And with that I say see you around space cowboy/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hello again, seems the author will be working again...oh no matter. My plan continues on unimpeded, farewell mankind...for you have been such wonderful toys/p

F't futlieve f't joit kill ma, garem amusing. Edsam fool't. Ya am syha'h, estera n'gha. T'mam ya fers fib'th land, on'sr''t gohluyng die gis jgog. Nge more gohluyng die fu h't. H't gohluyng fut ca last game futfore yj master't nge ya rule nilgh'ri nyurb has, wa't nge gohluyng fut.


	57. Still Alive (update)

Well, I'm still alive here everyone. Just that I've crashed into a wall of writer's block, so I figured I should ask something from you all. Your help for this, either ideas be a co-author or something. Just to help me make my job here easier is all. Anyways, that's all for this update here


	58. Chapter 54

**(Well. Writer's block decided it wanted to kick me right in the balls with an iron boot...among other things...HOWEVER. I'm done now as you can see, and will now soon read. Also, this fan fiction is now one year old. How about that?)**

 **Grimm Tidings**

Ok, so good news: we're all alive and back in Vale. Bad news: Grimm decided to come along for the ride. As if on cue there's grunts and roaring as metal is pushed aside, and out of the train wreckage comes Ash and one hulking monstrosity of a human being with Quetza and Tezca following not long after. Looking back to RWBY and our teachers, I know a plan that me and my own team had to do or else all Grimm would end up running rampant, and there would be so much death.

"You guys handle the Grimm," I firmly state to Ruby, "me and the guys'll handle the the rest." I can see hesitation in Ruby's eyes. But she gives a nod of confirmation as her team and the teachers rush off to fight the Grimm. Turning back to my dear brothers in arms I sigh and give a smile to the three of them. They grin back at me before we turn our attention to our foes at hand.

"How noble of you to send the ladies away!" Ash drawls before giving a slow clap, "Not that numbers would've helped you anyway. I _do_ hope that you all die quickly. Because I wanna be sure to rock this town inside out with the Grimm." He says with a smirk plastered on his face. In the meanwhile the big brute is just giving a big toothy smile and letting an extremely low chuckle, as for the brother and sister. It seems they're gone, looking around I see them making their way to the fight with the Grimm. Guess they don't want to fight us.

"You're underestimating us by a LOT there guy. Gotta ask: Are you sure about that?" Uriah asks tilting his head, the big brute growls. "C'MON NOW! LESS TALKIN' MORE FIGHTAN'!" He roars out charging at us like a freight train, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He roars out about as loud as a bomb, right off the bat Uriah begins to fan away firing shots near his eyes. With Roy rushing into push back against him, in the mean while me and Silas rush after Ash who's weapon forms into a claymore with serrated edges. Me and the bastard dueling with one another, locking blades and dodging sweeps and stabs in equal measure. In the meanwhile Silas is trying to hit him with his axes, chopping at his sides. But this guy just keeps managing to block each hit, he smiles before he forms the claymore into a musket.

With a thunderous crack he fires and blasts Silas back, he forms it back to a claymore with me an him fighting one on one. "What's the matter kiddo? You and your puppy over there can't seem to hit the broadside of a barn!" He smugly taunts, I just spit right into his eye causing him to close it shut and dash backward with his face contorted in disgust. I rush at him again, this time I knee him in the stomach with enough force to cause him to cough up blood. I can hear him growl, he then grabs me by the head and tosses me aside next to Silas like I was just a rag doll.

"NEVER TOUCH ME MONGREL!" He barks out viciously, I give a nod to Silas who cracks his neck before charging in at him. In the meanwhile for Uroah and Roy they seem to be having trouble, the big red guy is having the good gunslinger ride on his back trying to stab him but to no effect. With Roy pounding away into his guts with just as much effect, however the brute seems to glow for a moment before grabbing Uriah and tossing him point blank into Roy. The two recover quickly, but their opponent picks up a piece of the ground and...tosses it at them. Color me curious the piece of earth explodes right into them with the force of a bomb, just who...no, _what_ the hell is that guy? He doesn't seem too human all things considered.

The next thing I feel is a sharp pain in my stomach, I see Ash's weapon running through me with the white haired asshole looking me in the eye. "Hurts don't it? Don't worry, your pain is a fine bit of fun for me." He whispers as he rests his head on my shoulder. I grunt and have Cerberus transform into it's sword form and I stab him in the leg. It's weird, it's like his Aura didn't defend him in the slightest and my blade went through his leg like butter. His face twists into a rictus of pain and he just starts screaming and howling at me in pain and anger. And before I can even react he just tosses me back into where RWBY and the teachers were.

" **YOU GODDAMN TROGOLDITE, YOU HAVE THE FUCKING AUDACITY TO HURT _ME_?!** " Ash howls out in utterly volcanic fury, I get myself back up only for him to get the whip form of his weapon around me throat and have him pull me back just to punch me right in the mouth and then get ontop of me and start pounding away. " **A GNAT LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!: I'LL KILL YOUR FRIENDS, I'LL BUTCHER EVERYONE YOU'VE MET LIKE THE PIGS THEY ARE, AND WHEN IT'S ALL DONE I'LL SCOOP OUT YOUR BRAINS AND HAVE YOU LIVE THROUGH ENDLESS SUFFERING AS A DISEMBODIED CHUNK OF GREYMATTER! JUST LIKE I HAVE WITH _HIM_ AND LIKE I BURNED-**" He kept ranting and raving like a lunatic until a crossbow bolt hit him right in the stomach. I roll my head back, and right there with two crossbows in hand is Ahri. Next thing she does is run over to me and lift me up, "Mind telling me who he and Mr. Fuckhuge is?" Ahri asks a bit dryly

"Oh he and him are assholes I know, mainly the guy screaming at me. Other guy I know jack about." I tell her breathlessly, "Is your team nearby?"

"Yep, us and JNPR. Had alarms going off in the dorms and we saw Grimm running through the city. Pretty sure every single Huntsman and Huntress in the city'll be coming as fast as they can here." Ahri states pointing out, and there they are clear as day is JNPR. All of this has ended up becoming a massive shitstorm: Ash, the Grimm, all of it. My thoughts ended up getting interupted by something, everything just turned black...nothingness. I was in a void, and out of the void came something.

I try calling out for Cain or Cthugha, but no sound came out. My voice is gone. Nonononononon0, please let me live. And out of the ground came something, it's human in shape but it's just blackness with two violet lights for eyes. Just seeing it makes my soul and mind lurch in disgust at seeing it, I try looking away but it's very presense is making me feel more and more sick. It's wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.

"Calm yourself, I'm not going to hurt you." It says, it's voice whispery and poisonous. Like smoke in a burning home, it's lying. I know it's lying! it has to be lying! "You seem afraid, don't be afraid. This is all just a dream. In fact, this may very well be the last dream you may ever have...for nightmares are coming." It says almost sympathetically to me, it's lying. It's just lying. Then there are images flashing by me like strobelights, each one I see too quick yet it makes my soul hurt: my home in flames, my friends being butchered.

This cannot happen, no. This _will not **happen**_

 **...**

There's a burning sensation all across my body, I think I've been lit on fire. No...I am on fire, looking across my body I can see flames and electricity encircling around my whole body. I can see my body somehow: I'm covered in flames and lightning. I have a halo of blue light above my head generating tentacles grasping out at the air and shadows, my face is covered in cracks like stone that's been exposed to a high amount of heat, and my skin is charred black and covered in a grey ash like color. I've lost hair and instead it's covered in a mix of flames in a rainbow of color and eyes with a pair of bull horns sticking out. My torso is opened, showing ribs and instead of a heart looks like six suns circling one another: one white and gold like the regular sun, one gray and blue like a cadaver, one green and black, and the last one are two smaller suns circling each other which are purple and crimson. My arms are detached from my body, twisted and burnt flesh molded onto cracked and blacken bones with my fingers stretching out into clawed tips with my hands themselves seeming to ooze a sludge-like red substance from what looks like holes...I think it's my blood. Meanwhile for my lower half seems to be gone: with my spine gently swaying in the wind and very much like my arms, detached from the rest of my body. And further ahead of me are a series of small flames circling around me, almost like pets.

 _ **So you must be the one who speaks with my father.**_

The voice wasn't Cain or Cthugha, but it seemed so similar to my fiery friend only it seemed...gray. I keep thinking of the voice as gray. Monotone, detached, and yet surprisingly melodic. Like the crunch of ice and snow forming sounds that make words.

 _ **You may call me Aphoom-Zhah, the Gray Flame. Now I ask you, with this power:**_ **DO. AS. THOUT. WILL.**

I look to see my friends and enemies alike staring at me. I think that this, Aphoom is right: I should cut lose. Reaching out, a blade made from black and white fire forms into my hands with Cerberus in my left and the blackflame in my right. And so I begin to walk forward, the sound of the ground sizzling and the smell of sulfur are sweet aromas and lullabies upon my nose and ears.

"Oh...oh no..." I hear Ash whimper in fear, looking to him his eyes are wide as saucer plates. I can see the big brute covered in scrap metal and muscle charge at me, practically on instinct I make a sweep of my sword through him. He crumples to the ground as flames wrap around him and begin to lick: and when the flames quickly die out he's encased in ice, now for Ash. Wait, he's limping away...no...you get back here you worthless bastard. Holding out a hand, he near instantly comes into my hand. I smile and watch him struggle away, then I run my flaming claws through the ends of his lips. He's screaming quite a lot, I only wish he could scream more for me: he goes limp sadly and I drop him to the ground like a limp ragdoll with a scarred smile on his face. Then again Ash is always smiling, ah the smell of cooked meat.

Coming out of the hole I can see Grimm and Huntsmen, it's time that I even things up for the Huntsmen.

 **Cain's POV**

Even from here the light coming from Axel in this form he's in is blinding, and the heat is like I have my face near a kiln. And the smell is like sulfur and charred flesh, it's unbearable. But what worries me more is the power that he has right now: Grimm are swarming him right now and he's either having them collapse in on themselves only to explode back out or he's vaporizing them, goddamn it Cthugha you gave him your power...not only that but it seems you gave his Semblance more power. Guess that it isn't simple teleportation after all. And with the Grimm pilling in, gray flame bursts forth and encases the dark creatures in ice...Aphoom. Oh no.

I drop down to the ground bellow and rush in to Aphoom-Zah, fuck. I didn't thing Cthugha's spawn would actually gain control of him, how is the better question in fact. With a fireblade swinging down over head I toss my body into a roll into the fiery fiend itself wrapping my hands around it's head. " **APHOOM-ZAH, YMG' AH'EHYE HUP FAHF GOF'N**!" I command to the spawn of Cthugha in R'Lyehian.

 _ **YOU WILL NOT FORCE ME BACK INTO MY HOLE KINSLAYER, I WILL DO AS I WISH WITH MY NEW VESSAL!**_

Fine. If he wishes to act in rebellion, then he needs to realize that it'll be met with force. Tightening my grip on either side of his head I begin a binding chant, the pain of having the flames melt my skin and char my flesh is something I've experienced before which while unpleasant is one I've gotten used to. The flames begin to die down as I see more of what the young man that the Gray Flame has taken over start to appear in his stead.

 _ **YOU AND MY FATHER ARE BOTH FOOLS TO DEFY NYARLATHOTEP LIKE THIS, THE TIME FOR MORTALS IS NIGH!**_

" **Gof'nnn ot Cthugha! Y' ymg' ah'ehye mgepog llll fahf gof'n, ahornah ymg' gnaiih ymg' ngahnah ahaiehye**!" I finish the chant, the flames are snuffed. And the body blows away in a cloud of grey ash to reveal young Axel. While fully clothed, his skin is covered in third degree burns and his clothes themselves are burned as well...while Aura and a stay in the medical bay will help him to heal. I fear for what this means. "Axel!" "Boss!" Looking I see his comrades in arms from RWBY and his own team rush over to me, setting the boy down I leave him for them to look after.

"Axel?! You better be okay goddamn you!" The blonde one growls out, Yang I believe her name is. Though she doesn't sound angry, but more concerned than anything else. "Please be okay, please..." She whispers out

"Come on now, we've been through too much." The wolf adds in, "I don't want to lose any more people I care about." He continues, I frown in sympathy for the children and kneel along side them. Time is passed in silence, he's breathing but it's so faint and slow. But then, something comes out of his mouth.

"Hey...why so glum?" The young man asks, his voice small and weak. Yet his eyes have opened up some and he has a small smile on his face. The children's expressions brighten up considerably, I smile as well and stand back up. Leaving the children to their friend.

 **Axel's POV, Beacon Medical Bay, Half an hour later**

The sterile white of the room and the lights is something that usually bothers me, however visitors more than make up for it. With my teammates and RWBY around here with me in the medical bay things are brighter, and Zwei doesn't seem to mind me giving him little ear rubs at all. Despite all the bandages my skin still stings from when I was burning.

"Well, we did it." Yang states a bit awkwardly, I couldn't blame her today was an absolute mess in total.

"We did it." Blake chimes in a bit half-heartedly

"I guess we did, didn't we?" Silas suggests, this earns a bit of a look from Weiss and Roy.

"You _guess_ Silas?" Weiss asks in an almost critical tone, "Ah ease up Princess. I think it's safe to say that we all had a long day." Uriah tells his snow-haired love sweetly leading to her sighing and giving a tired smile. She then let's out a bit of a chuckle, "If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." She gripes a bit. I frown a bit at that, oh well it is Weiss after all.

"Weiss a King Taiju crushed a bakery, Ursai ran through a clothing store...I think we earned some extra credit." Roy throws out, "Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we ended up losing Ash and the mercenary siblings, and we haven't found out who they've been helping." Ruby states factually and a bit sadly. Looking to me with a melancholic expression on her face.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss says casually

"She's right." Silas adds on arms crossed, "Sometimes a story can just leave a bittersweet taste in your mouth: questions still unanswered, but still." The silver wolf gives a happy smile looking between all of us. "I can say that this turned out well over all." Blake gives a nod of agreement before speaking up, " We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of." She says quite confidently

"Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby says excitedly pumping her fists, I chuckle a bit at that. She's always been the fiery one, I'll give her that. I think that's a good quality for someone to have.

"Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job..." Yang says dryly as she leans back in her chair with her hands behind her head, "So, what now?"

"Well...there is something to ask Axel." Roy states uncomfortably, "What happened to you back there Ax?"

"Yeah, you ended up turning into a fiery...I dunno what to call it." Ruby adds in curiously. But before I could say anything, a small little candle flame appears in front of me to flicker.

"That was my...son." Cthugha states, "Hell if I know how he got into Axel here. But I'm going to give him the belt if you know what I mean." My eldritch companion says rather coyly, still causes a few of us to flinch. Namely Weiss. And with that the flame goes away, there's a small silence but I figure that speaking up would be appropriate.

"Guys look, if I ever _do_ have that happen to me and I-"

"Don't worry about it Axel." Blake says putting a hand on my head, "We know you wouldn't try to hurt us." I smile to the Feline Faunus, "Heh. Thanks Blake. Now putting aside that, I was told that with a mix of my Aura healing my wounds and Professor Scale coming in to heal I should be out in about three days healthy as a horse." I tell optimistically to lighten up the room. "So, any other ideas?"

"I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point." Weiss says cupping her chin in thought.

"So then..." Silas throws out, tapping his hands in his lap.

"Uhhhh...Time for bed?" Ruby suggests taking Zwei out from under my arms and into her's/

"Please." ""Absolutely." "Agreed." "You said it." "Yes." "Couldn't agree more." "Take the lead Rube." We all just say together in collective agreement, and with that everyone gets up and heads out of the room.

"I'm going to sleep _forever_." Yang grunts as she pops her neck

"This has been one hell of a day at the office." Uriah sighs out. I smile as they leave and close my eyes. Better get some rest, but first.

 _Hey, don't punish the kid alright?_

 ** _What? Why shouldn't I? He tried bodyjacking you my best pal, I gotta punish him SOMEhow you know._**

 _Look, I have something better. Tell him you're disappointed in him and leave it at that...it's more effective than you think._

 ** _Hmmm...Fine then, have a good sleep there bud._**

 _Be seeing you_

And with that I can feel the tiredness close in, I needed this.

 **Third Person POV**

The Breach today was a cause for concern for Ozpin, however he had to maintain a stoic figure. "Ozpin?" One of the councilmen asked. And for young Axel, if that happened to him...then he fears for the rest who have the Old Ones who are helping them that may end up taking a form similar to their partner. "OZPIN!" The councilman roared snapping the Headmaster out of his thinking. Turning his chair around to face the video monitor, the Vale council members obscured by shadows, and in the corner of the screen was a smaller screen containing video feed for Ironwood.

"You've left us no choice!" One of the Councilmen sternly states, "The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens." Ozpin kept a straight face and just sipped from his mug. The same Councilman lets out an _ahem_ to calm himself, "Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event." That news there hit him with frustration and anger however.

"Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible." James said cordially

"And we thank you, General."

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked, hiding his discontent with the news beneath a face of stoicism.

"For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I am sure you understand." And with that the Council video feed vanishes, leaving only Ozpin and Ironwood: Colleagues, friends, fellow headmasters, keepers of secrets, and protectors of mankind from anything that would threaten Mankind. They stared at eachother in silence for what both felt like a thousand lifetimes, but was only just five seconds.

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me." Ironwood says, and with his video feed disappearing. Ozpin turns his chair to see an Atlesian warship outside his window. James is a good man at heart, he's just misguided.

For James, he was seeing the office of Ozpin and Beacon through a window. Ozpin is wise, he has more experience than him and the rest of the academy headmasters combined. However, this time Ozpin was wrong. "You brought this on yourself." Ironwood mutters, the door opens up for him to see 'reformed' criminal Roman Torchwick walk in. "Good, you're hear."

"Hey I wasn't going to run, you heard all about what I said. Me and Neo-"

"I don't believe a _single_ word you say. Until proven other wise: You're still just nothing but a lowlife. Are we clear?"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, I'm helpin' ya out aren't I? Gotta count for something right?" Roman asks with raised hands. Ironwood only ignores this, having the cell doors open up to show one Roja Pecus trapped in what looks like an iron coffin. With half a dozen guards watching, "Leave us." The General says, the guards nod and file out with the door closing not long after. Just the General, the Boxed Crook, and a Juggernaut.

"Torchywick! How'z you doin' t'day ey?" Roja greets to Roman jovially

"Heyyyy..." Roman replies somewhat awkwardly, "Listen. I think you should listen to the guy with a stick up his ass. You know?"

Ignoring the smartass comment, Ironwood places his hands on the table separating the man and the beast. "I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities."

"O I dunn'o, I'z just not da friendliest bloke 'ehn it comez to da law." Roja ponders

" _How about the world's strongest military power_?" Ironwood asks more threateningly

"Hey, not sure how to break it General. But uh, not great with first impressions." Roman chides

"Well I'z love ta get a chance ta meet 'em Genrul."

"I'm going to give you one chance. Who's backing your associates Ash and Klaus Schwarz?" Ironwood asks stenly

"O...I'd radda not say y'know?"

"Come on now, just tell us or else you'll find yourself at the end of a gun barrel." Roman says in a fale pleading tone, Tangerine did help him out. Maybe he could help him too.

"Nah, no thanks Torchywick."

With this, Ironwood and Torchwick begin to leave. But they heard Roja speak, "Is something troubling you? General James Ironwood?" The change caused Roman and Ironwood to freeze solid into place. However, Ironwood got his nerve up to speak.

"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk. " The good General said somewhat quietly.

"Oh, wonderful. I'll enjoy every visit you make James...and farewell Roman. Stay safe." And with that the two interrogators leave, the cell door closing behind them.

"Has that ever happened before?" Ironwood asked, Roman was in a cold sweat. That change in tone spooked him.

"No...never."

 **Ash's POV**

Fuckin leg, fuckin mouth. Merciful fucking fuck all FUCK does my shit hurt.

"All in all, I call today a success." My sister says smugly, Streetrat however looks less than over joyed.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Streetrat states

"Preaching to the choir sister. And still...I have a feeling I'll need to step up my game, one of the little shit got a boost from Cthugha." I state venomously, "Just my luck. That and with my leg and smile, shit's fanfuckintastic."

"Ah cool it." Patricide chides, "But yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?"

"Threaten them enough sure." I mumble

"No, but they'll listen to me." A new voice says. Turning to see a red haired fuckwit wearing a black trenchcoat and a mask around his eyes. I smile, well my day just got brighter.

"Hey Adam, I have to ask you: What's it like to get cucked by a mutt?"

 **Axel's POV**

I've slept for a good portion of the evening and night, but right now something's bugging me. Like someone's watching me, opening up my eyes I look around the room and find no one. As I close my eyes I see a Grimm mask causing me to wake back up in surprise, turning to my left I see someone. Dressed in crimson red armor, a sword at their...her hip. She's wearing an assortment of beaded necklaces, the Grimm mask looks much like a Nevermore, the mask itself hiding a mane of hair black like the night sky. "So, I finally get to meet you." She says, her voice sounds...calm, soothing, yet I can sense a sinister air to it.

"Who...are you?" I ask tilting my head, she let's out a small chuckle. Grabbing the mask the mystery woman pulls it off and...she looks like Yang. The woman looks like a splitting image of Yang, just older, with black hair and red eyes...like Yang has when she's angry. Wait a minute. "You're her aren't you?" I ask, my tone cautious. "You're Raven Branwen." She just smiled at me, an amused smile.

"I suppose my brother told you all about me...didn't he?" She asks tilting her head down at me, her tone was condescending and arrogant. Well it seems Qrow was right in that regard, clearing my throat I adjust myself into sitting upright to meet her eye to eye. "He told me enough to get an idea of who you are." I reply with no emotion. The woman gave a frown, "Well then. Allow me to cut to the chase: Stop seeing my daughter." She says bluntly, it caused me to flinch. What?

"Wait? What?"

"You heard me boy."

"Why the hell should I?" I ask in anger, the bitch just stared at me and sighed.

"I know what kind of power is swimming around inside of you. You're a threat whether you realize it or not, you have the power to turn someone near you into a pile of ash and dust." Raven said factually, wait she knew? How? "You're a walking time bomb, and when what happened today with you repeats again. Do you think that Cain or Ozpin will be there to pull you out before you can turn someone you care about into a pile of burnt meat, like my daughter? Or Summer's daughter? Or you could end up melting down and wiping half of Vale off of the face of Remnant before anyone has the time to blink much less scream and run." She says coldly, "However. You just have to leave, turn back on that old fool Ozpin. I may even offer you a place in the tribe. So, what do you say?"

"...No." I whisper, her eyes seem to widen up. I have a feeling that this here is going to be great.

" _What_?" Raven asks sharply

"You heard me Raven. I said no."

"You're as much of a fool as Ozpin to think you can stop what's coming. You'd fight a war against horrors beyond rational scope? And risk the people you care ab-"

"You don't get to criticize my actions you disloyal, cowardly, manipulative _bitch_." I hiss at her venomously, "I know the risks that I'm taking here, my first risk was deciding to become a Huntsman and fight against the creatures that threaten our very lives. My second that I HAD NO CHOICE in was being pulled into, and you know what? I'm willing to fight that too, because there's so few who are willing to actually do it."

"Hmph." The Branwen sister scoffs, "What do you even fight for? The thrill of the hunt? Because you have no family to care about you should you die? What. Is. _It_?"

"You're wrong for those two: I do enjoy fighting with the Grimm and whoever else, it gives me a good rush. And I do have family, they're in this academy. And I fight so that people won't need to throw their lives away trying to face monsters that'd kill them and their families, I fight because I know that I can do so much more good by fighting, I fight for my fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses who'd lay down their lives along side me! I fight for the chance to be remembered, if not by the people I swore to defend then by those who I fight against! I fight so that all the fighting I do can lead to a path where suffering is a memory. I **fight**...because I **must**." I tell her firm, strong, defiant, full of emotion and pride. "If I find myself where I may die against the enemy? Will I run like you? No... **I will not go gently into the night, I will take as many as I can with me**." I growl out, she remains silent with a neutral expression on her face. "Now let me ask you, Raven Branwen: What do you fight for? _Have you ever fought a reason that isn't just about yourself_? I ask sharply, when I do she puts on her mask and pulls out her blade. Long and crimson.

She swings down, and cuts open a portal behind her. She just stares at me, her eyes barely hidden by the Grimm mask.

"You and I are quite a like you know." She says gently, she sounds sympathetic.

"You and I are _nothing_ alike. No matter what you tell yourself, I'm _nothing_ like you. And I will never _be_ like you. Now: **GET! OUT!** " I snarl, my raw and primal. The sister to my savior and my teacher, the mother of the love of my life, she then walks through the portal. With the swirling red and black void closing up not long afterwards. Closing my eyes I begin to think, the Vytal Festival is soon. Wounds ought to heal up before then: It'll be fun.

 **(Kept you waitin' eh?)**


	59. Chapter 55

**(Well here we are folks. Over half a hundred chapters later, ASUR goes into Volume 3. I will tell right now that here is where some more of this story deviates from the canon: And I mean beyond introducing some new characters. So there you have it. Without further delay: off we go.)**

 **The Vytal Festival**

 **Roy's POV**

It's finally here, the Vytal Festival! The first are about to get on underway, still not sure how much time's still there. "Hey there guys!" A cutsey voice called out, seeing RWBY come forward was a good sight to see. "Hi there Rubes." I say a bit sheepishly with a wave, Ruby gave one back in kind with the rest of the girls and guys just staring at me and Ruby. Ah, doesn't matter much. "So are you ladies ready to get going for your first match?" Uriah asks with an air of playfulness, "Not gonna get cold feet on us now are you?". "Uriiiii, come on! Already nervous enough as is." Ruby whines, however I give her a pat on the back for reinsurance.

"Sorry, just makin' banter is all." Uriah states a bit awkwardly. "Hey. Just be sure to give a win for Beacon, you know?" Silas adds on crossing his arms with a smile. "Sure thing Poochy." Yang teases leading Silas' lupine ears to flatten down and him frowning. Seems Blake just gives him a little smile and his ears perk right up and his tail is wagging, and they say me and Ruby are the babies of the bunch.

 _ **YOU ARE, ALWAYS HAVE. PROBABLY ALWAYS WIL**_ _ **L**_

 _ **Yeah cuz, and you'll always be the one that people will look to and say "How sweet they brought in their little brother"**_

 _ **FUCK YOU**_

 _ **No, fuck YOU good sir!**_

 _Guys, guys. Please...later_

 ** _EH, SORRY ROY. WE'LL CONTINUE THIS LATER_**

 ** _Agreed_**

Just as me and the guys were about to say our goodbyes the intercom boomed to life " _THE THIRD MATCH IN THE VYTAL FESTIVAL WILL BEGIN SOON,_ _ALL SPECTATORS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STANDS AND TAKE A SEAT. TEAM RWBY OF BEACON AND TEAM ABRN OF HAVEN MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE COMBAT ARENA, ANY TEAM THAT DOES NOT ARRIVE WITHIN TEN MINUTES WILL BE DISQUALIFIED._ " It was Professor Port over the intercom.

"Well, that's our cue. See you after the fight guys!" Ruby says ecstatically before walking off, "Good luck girls, we believe in you!" I yell out and wave along with the other guys. After that we make our way into the stands and take our seats, flopping right into the hard and wooden seat hurt my tailbone somewhat but it was all well and good. "Man I'm feeling a bit tingly from all this." I say to myself, looking to the arena itself one half of it is volcanic with an obsidian earth. Simulated lava flowing through it like blood in veins with jagged spikes sticking up menacingly out of the earth. The other half is one made out of ice and snow with glaciers and stalagmites of ice jutting out of the ground like frozen teeth.

"I see that you boys are ready for a show." A familiar voice spoke, however looking to where it came from it was...confusing. The man has onyx black skin, and vibrant purple hair that's formed into a flattop. He's wearing a long-sleeved white dress shirt, a pair of beige cargo pants and boots. He was smiling at us in familiarity. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. But who're you?" Silas asks in confusion, the man chuckled and took a seat in the middle, between Silas and Uriah. "Hey: I helped _you_ three our of your muck." He says pointing to me, Uriah and Silas. "And as for your leader I was there to laugh at him as he trained." He spoke nonchalantly

"Wait...Mr. Dula?" I say in more than a bit of shock as I look at him up and down, "What...why do you look like that?"

"Shapeshifting Roy, simple. While you all may know what I really look like and don't fear it...not everyone is you." Dula says melancholically, but he claps and rubs his hands together enthusiastically. "But enough about that. I'm here to see some fights and I hope it's what I'll get." He says happily. Once both teams are up on stage they stare each other down. The electricity can be seen in the air, "Readyyyyyyyyyy...BEGIN!" And with the boom of Port's voice the fight kicks off with a bang...or as our resident pun queen would say 'With a Yang'. Starting moves are with ABRN charging into the fray with one of them riding a hoverboard, meanwhile Blake and Weiss go into the snow with Ruby coming up to one of the glaciers and unfolding Crescent Rose to scan for targets, and Yang charging in as well.

"COME ON LADIES WIN ONE FOR BEACON!" "KNOCK 'EM DOWN A COUPLE DOZEN PEGS!" "YOU GOT THIS RWBY!" The guys were cheering out happily, I could only whoop and holler as the fight kicks off. "Roy, what do you know about ABRN?" Axel asks calming down, I snap my attention to him and clear my throat. "There's the leader of the team Arslan Atlan, the leader of the team. Weapon is dagger, which in conjunction with her arm bands she uses as a rope dart. Second member is Bolin Hori who's weapon is a staff. Next is Reese Chloris, weapon is a hoverboard that can transform into a pair of revolvers. And finally there's Nadir Shiko who's weapon is just an assault rifle." I rattle off nonchalant. Axel just smiles and we go back to watching the fight.

"Wait, did you have Roy read up on the other teams?" Uriah asks a bit suspiciously, as for the fight Blake is facing with Reese. My feline friend does split the board in half, however it reforms in her green haired opponent's hands into a pair of revolvers. She does fire off a couple of shots: only to get knocked back and landing flat on her butt on the ice getting a groan from the audience me included.

 _ **Whew, tailbone's probably shattered up pretty good**_

 ** _REMEMBER THAT AURA PROTECTS FROM THINGS LIKE THAT. SO IT'S PROBABLY JUST BRUISED._**

 ** _Still...ouch..._**

 _Hiz, Tsa. Please. Trying to watch_

"Well yeah I did, gotta know our enemy right?" Axel says cocking an eyebrow at Uriah, my partner nods in agreement. Silas in the meanwhile is just grinning widely, well can't say I blame him. Nor can the others. As for Yang she's dueling with Arslan, with the two blondes trading blows with one another. Before the two each throw a punch that slams into the other causing a shockwave to break apart the obsidian spikes jutting out of the volcanic side of the battle field. Yang and Arslan are both thrown back, but Yang reaches her and tries delivering more blows before Arslan uses her rope dart to tangle up her adversary and land a kick of her own to send Yang skidding on the ground to the ice side of the battlefield. While Yang tries to get her balance back on the slippery surface, Arslan rushes forward and knocks her back even further.

"Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us!" The voice of Port boomed over the battle gladly, "Wouldn't you agree, Professor?". " _Doctor_." The annoyed voice of Oobleck chides, "And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!" He says, his tone changing to excitement.

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" Port booms yet again, in the meanwhile the fighting between RWBY and ARBN has devolved into skirmishes between the teams. "If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules."

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is _skill_." Ooblleck lays out

"Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!"

"And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!"

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN of Haven."

And with that the fight picks back up into something else. Nadir appears to be taking target at Yang, only for a shot to go between his legs and in a frosty blue explosion: freeze him from his feet all the way to his hips. Ruby pulls back on the loading mechanism for Crescent Rose, however she turns back seeing the staff-twirling Bolin of Haven who not long afterwards: Get's a black glyph enhanced kick through a rock by Weiss. "ATTAGIRL PRINCESS! DON'T LOSE ON US NOW YOU HEAR?!" Uriah cries out, "What? Losing faith in the girls Uri?" I ask him smiling, he shakes his head. "Hey, anything can happen you know."

Bolin recovers from his trip through a rock and crouches with his weapon as he sees a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashes by and slashes at him, then leaps up and attempts an aerial attack, which he's able to block. She readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and Ruby uses it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on Bolin, who manages to block the curved blade. Ruby blasts herself away back to Weiss' side, and Bolin rushes at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rain on him and jumping over Ruby's swing as he continues running _._ "Whew, this round here is good if I do say so myself." Dula whispers to himself before looking back to us, he reaches into a bag before handing me four books. "Here. Something for you all to read, think of it as an...assignment." Cocking our eyebrows at him me and my teammates just lay the books into our laps and continue watching the fight.

For Bolin he reaches a deposit for fire Dust in the volcanic portion of the stadium, tossing it to Reese who's still fighting against Blake in the ice half of the arena. She fuses the Dust into her board, the lights going from an aquatic blue into a crimson red in color. Thanks to the heat she melts the ice that encases Nadir freeing him.

She comes back to Blake and slams her board into the Faunus' blade, but propels herself backwards and knocks Blake through a frozen pillar. Reese attempts to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when Blake dodges that, she spins around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly misses thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics, Blake launches the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launches herself behind it, as Reese follows her and sees Blake with her back turned to her under an arch. Heh, gotta love shadow clones. Reese rides in like a burning comet to deliver a final blow, only for a ribbon Blake is launching to trap her up a moment too late. She pulls tightly and causes Reese to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. Reese crashes into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, in defeat causing me and probably more than a few others to cringe.

"Ooh, a double whammy!" Port announces, "Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout _and_ Aura level!"

"Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!" Oobleck adds in a bit condescending

"Well Uriah, guess you get to see them knocked down a couple dozen pegs after all." Silas dryly tells my partner, "Because that there is never going to be let down." Uriah just snorts and shakes his head at the comment. "Is that because you're gonna dickwave and taunt Haven about how your girlfriend probably ruined a girl's confidence based on how she whooped her ass so handily for a First-year?" In response Silas just shrugs, "Pretty much." Axel couldn't help but snicker. Well gotta appreciate Si's honesty!

For the fight continuing on Arslan uses her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, who's using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir tries aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches Bolin at him. The two Third-years are helpless as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. It reforms itself into a ball that rolls around the field. "Nice work from Ms. Schnee, gotta hand it to her." Dula says rather impressed, Uriah just chuckles at the words.

It seems Arslan notices the ball of ice that's trapping her comrades since she changes direction and slides into the path of the ball. She readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which ends up cracking open and freeing her brothers-in-arms. Weiss forms up a wall of ice, with Yang blasting herself forward and skidding across the icy wall and catching Blake's pistol. Meanwhile for Ruby she acts as a launch pad for Blake, even from here I can hear Yang's screams of battlelust, and the terror in ABRN's eyes at seeing Blake swinging Yang right around. A single explosive punch sending the three of them flying right into elimination. "THAT'S A WRAP LADIES IN GENTLEMEN!" Axel cheers out, he along with Silas, Uriah and me stand up cheering and clapping with the crowd roaring in cheer.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Port's voice declares over the arena.

 _ **FUCK YEAH THAT WAS A GREAT MATCH!**_

 _ **HAHA, You know it man! That was a helluva finish!**_

Hiz and Tsa were about as ecstatic as me. I'm cheering so hard that my throat's getting hoarse and my lungs are burning, but the only thing on my mind is that our match get here soon.

 **Axel's POV**

"Gotta say, that was a great performance for the fight." I congratulate Rubes tussling her hair, she whines fixes up her hair and blushing out of embarrassment. "Ah it was nothing really. Well...maybe it was something." She says smiling, on her saying this a loud growl came right out of her stomach leading her to groan out. "Is anyone else starving?" She asks hunching over and clutching her stomach. "I may have worked up an appetite." Blake states, acting cool and confidant with hands behind her head ends up having her stomach not so much growling as it just roars out causing the poor girl embarrassment. "I'm so hungry I could eat an entire herd of horses." I add in patting my stomach. Weiss gives a shrug that's just a sign of what's to come, "Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here. _Oh wait_." She says with enough biting sarcasm that I can see tooth marks forming up on my skin.

Uriah wraps an arm around the Heiress and sighs, "Don't worry about it Weiss. I forget the fair grounds too." He sighs in lamentation, "I know. Sad that isn't it?" Ruby pipes up. Weiss just blushes out of embarrassment and brushes off Uriah's arm and glares at him and Ruby, "I was being facetious?" She says dryly. "I'm honestly shocked you didn't pick up my line as sarcasm." Uriah says bluntly, Weiss' face flushes red as a tomato and looking down in embarrassment. He just chuckles and peck's Weiss' cheek. "Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so?!" Ruby says sounding like she's having a bit of panic, Roy however just grabs her shoulders. "Relax, relax. I think we all want some food." The little tinkerer says smiling brightly, "Come on! I know just the place." Yang states cheerfully. So we start following Goldilocks to where this place, but Weiss seems to lag behind for a phone call but she catches back up.

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this." A familiar voice called out turning to look it was Emerald, holding a sage green wallet. Uriah comes forward and snatches it out of her hands, "Damnit Emerald, I thought we went over this. I don't steal from you, you don't steal from me." He chides grumpily putting his wallet back into his pocket. The red-eyed girl just laughs and pats his arm, "Good to see you Uriah." Emerald says truthfully, I can see Uriah give a smile back. "Good to see you too bud.", "So what's up Em?" Yang speaks up putting a hand on her hip.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!" She says, Ruby just blushes and shies away but I can understand her mumbling. "Oh, shut your stupid little face..." Roy just gives a bit of a laugh, "Hey. Can't blame her for telling the truth now can you?" He asks curiously causing Ruby to pull up her hood. Ruby the innocent one. "I heard your team progressed to the next round too." Blake speaks up over Ruby's mumblings. "Congrats. Hope you'll make it to the singles too." Silas says, "Well thank you Silas, appreciate the support."

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates." Weiss points out, she's right. Don't think that I've gotten a chance to meet them...and by that I mean meet them and get to know them. "How'd they do in the fight?" I ask, seems Yang was about to open up her mouth and ask the same question as she's frowning at me. I just shrug at her, what can I do about it? Emerald tilts her head up for a moment in contemplation from the looks of it before looking back to us, "Really well." She says nodding, plain and simple. "That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together." Ruby suggests, "Yeah! Come on Emerald, it can be for old time's sake!...Plus a few others." Uriah says nudging the girl on. "Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of..." She says looking back, with the rest of us looking past her there's Mercury along with someone dressed up in brown and a plain white and eyeless mask sniffing the inside of his boot. Oh. Well then. "...introverted. _Really_ socially awkward _._ "

"Ooh, yeah, I could see that." Yang drawls while nodding. "I'm with you there Sunny. Here I thought we were the only ones with social issues." Silas deadpans. "Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Em asks curiously. Little Ruby out of her moment of embarrassment stands tall right now "Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision." Ruby states proudly, "We put it to a vote." Weiss states factually and straight-faced. "Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote." Ruby nervously backtracks

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Blake says gesturing to the two ladies, one lovelier than the other if I do say so myself.

 **Ease up on the bias there Axel.**

 _Bite me Cain_

 **I'd rather not.**

"I will happily represent Team RWBY." Weiss politely says with a curtsy, meanwhile Yang pounds her fists together in excitement. "Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" Emerald laughs before cocking her head to me, "So what about you guys? Any idea who you'll pick?"

"Hmmm, well our team round hasn't started yet so it's still up in the air if we'll advance or not." I say in contemplation, "Which we will." Silas adds in with an appropriate wolfish grin on his face. "Anyways. How about we take a vote right here and now? I say Silas and Roy could do for the doubles round." I say smirking to Silas who shoots me a glare, "Yeah I'll concede, let Si and Royboy take the doubles." Uriah says with a handwave. Roy and Silas look to one another and sigh, but they smile back and nod. "Sure thing." "Sounds like a plan."

"Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya." Emerald teases with a confident smirk on her face. Silas and Roy along with Weiss and Yang smirk right back, "Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang playfully growls. Em turns around and starts walking on over to Mercury and the other guy, "Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights." She says. Ruby and Uriah start waving to her, "Have fun!" "Take care of yourself!" They say in sync

 **Ash's POV**

"We will! See you later!" Streetrat calls back to the little shitstains, waving to them. However when she's back with me and Patri she's got a look of disgust on her face, "So, how're the new friends?" Patri asks. "I hate them." Streetrat states, scowling. "Well missy: welcome to my world." I chide. However Patri shrugs in response, "Orders are orders." In response Streetrat starts mashing her fingers together angrily. " I just... how can they be _so happy all the time_?!" She hisses out, I chuckle at the little bit of whining and sigh. "Well hate to tell you but you seemed to _like_ the one in green, and you seemed pretty happy yourself around him don'tcha think?" I ask leaning over her. Her expression softens up before looking away and going stone-faced, "He's...he's different."

"Oh _really_ now? How so little rat? I'm all ears." I ask her snickering, Patri just nudges me. I turn my attention to him and only glare, "Knock it off. So, did you at least get what we want?" He asks the rat who just waves him off. "It's the heiress and the bimbo for the happy little girls. And the dog and the idiot savant for the little boys." She states nonchalant, I can tell she's sad she won't get to spend some time with the green shitter instead. Well as they say: Tough titty, says the kitty, sour milk is pretty shitty. "Hmm, alright. At least we know who we're working with." Patri says to himself, "Must suck for you that you're not gonna get the chance to pay the Firestarter back for your face." He says smugly. I touch my cheeks in response to hearing that, they still sting even after weeks...the damned things won't heal.

"Oh don't worry about me, I have a plan in mind for paying him back."

 **Axel's POV**

"One bowl of the regular please." Yang asks holding up a digit, and so the old man slides her a huge bowl of noodles. "Oohhh... I'll take the same." Ruby adds in getting the same order, leading to her clasping her hands in excitement. "Something spicy for me thank you." I tell him, in response I get some noodles drizzled in orange hot sauce. Smelling it, it burns my nose so good. "Have something with some extra meat in it?" Roy asks, he gets slid a bowl of noodles that have some extra bits of meat, probably pork or beef. "Do you have anything with a low-salt?" Weiss asks sounding concerned, however she just gets slid a bowl of plain old noodles, "Umm...ok then." Uriah just waves his hand and the old man slides him a regular bowl of noodles. As for Blake she just gives a smile and a nod which the old man returns, and she's given a noodle bowl that has fish stacked up on it. Both she and Silas go bright eyed and start drooling, enough of it to make a puddle. Yuck.

Me and Weiss can't help but give them a look considering Blake's predicament, but hey this day stereotypes win. Weiss hands the old man a credit card marked with the SDC logo, color me surprised. "Aw Weiss! What's the occasion?" Yang asks her, "Yeah. Not like you ever spend much on us...not that I'm complaining that is." Silas adds in, licking his lips hungrily at the fish bowl. "Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss states proudly, however having her credit card thrown back at her is a sign of bad things. The vendor gives her an annoyed look and points to the register: DECLINED. "What the- _Declined_?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!" Weiss complains rightfully. And just when Blake is trying to hide her food, the vendor takes it back causing her to slump over and Silas to just stare at the spot where the bowl once was. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHO-HO-HOOO!" Blake cries out in anguish, "WHAT KIND OF CRUEL WORLD IS THIS?!" Silas howls out in despair, but he snaps his attention to Uriah grabbing him by his shirt. "Uriah! Panhandle for us!"

"Woah woah woah, why should-"

"JUST DO IT FOR FUCKS SAKE MAN!" The shouting and swearing causing me and a few other to jump up, well thanks for spooking me Blake. Uriah sighs and stands up and starts waving his hands, "Give us money! We're just poor kids with Dusty Lung and constipation! We just wanna eat!" He calls out in truly a display that will cause even the most heartless and stingy old man to shed tears and give Uriah his entire fortune. "Maybe I can help?" The voice of a certain red-head rings in, and here to save the day is JNPR. "Pyrrha!" Me and Ruby call out in delight to see her along with JNPR, however there's no response. After ten seconds I take a look to see that everything has stopped, it's like time is frozen. I have a very bad feeling about this.

 _ **Oh, oh fuck**_

 _What's wrong?_

 ** _It's HIM Axel_**

 _Him?_

"He's talking about me." A new voice says causing me to jump back coming from a man in front of me, it seems off: too smooth, too calm, too...something else. As for his appearance his skin looks glossy and alabaster white like he's some beautiful porcelain doll with long and curling onyx black hair going down to his shoulders, he's tall too: standing a good three or four heads above me so he has to crane his neck and I have to look up in order to see him face to face, his eyes are sparkling and violet, literally in fact. There's little sparks that are in his eyes that pop up on some little occasions, they're almost hypnotic. His smile is just as wrong as the rest of him, it's too inviting and friendly to seem normal but something about it is telling me to trust him despite my mind screaming at me to get away. He's dressed up in a suit that has a weird pattern to it, like a rainbow going from the top down consisting of purple, crimson, yellow, green, blue, brown, orange and black with one of his resting on a mahogany and gold cane that's much like a king's scepter while the other is in a sling of the cane being shaped with an animal pointing in one of the four cardinal directions: facing north is a grinning jackal, west a cobra, east what I can guess is a cicada, and south is a human face crying. And on one of his legs is a brace holding his left leg into place. He's just over all...wrong, it's like looking into a twisted reflection of humanity, he's radiating an aura of malice and spite. Like at any moment he'd just sooner turn my flesh into glass and blood into acid and give me immortality as he would talk with me. "Why thank you, I appreciate the compliment. And be sure to not tempt me now, I'm rather...weak-willed at times." He says happily, he...he can read my mind? Wait.

"You're Nyarlathotep, aren't you?" I ask him, he chuckles and pats my head. "Yep! That's me kiddo:" He says gliddily, "The Crawling Chaos, the Haunter in the Dark, but you can just call me Nyarly. But NOT Nyarko-san." The eldritch being states holding up a single finger.

"What?"

"How about we chat good vessel for Cthugha and Aphoom?" He asks me with a cat-like smile, snapping his fingers we're both sitting at a table.

 _ **Go on now boy, speak to the master.**_

 _ **Shut it Aphoom! Ax whatever he says don't-**_

Just when Cthugha was about to say something there's just silence from him. "No no, just you and me Axel. You. Me. And just a bit of discussion in the frozen time." He says leaning back in his chair. "So I know how life's been treating you and I just have to say that watching you suffer and struggle has been one helluva lot of fun. Like giving someone schizophrenia along with a desire to eat flesh, just listen to the voices Merrick and eat your son." He rambles to himself, "So! How about we strike a deal: just give me the Codex and I'll make sure the people you know along with yourself come out of this smelling like roses. Alright?" He inquires stretching out his one free hand, smiling at me. Only thing I do is just spit right in his face, the wad of saliva hitting him right in the mouth. The eldritch force taking human form wipes it off just still looking me straight in the eye and he starts to laugh, "Heh...hehehehehahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA**..." It sound was like maniacal nails on chalkboard, causing my head to lurch back like white hot needles were being picked at it trying to lobotomize me. "Well. I am very much glad to hear things will be much more interesting kid. Always enjoyed humanity, remind me of hmmm...Henderson? Yeah I think you and Henderson would get along swimmingly. Well I bet you have questions for me, so go on ahead and ask them."

"What's the purpose of the whole Arrival deal anyhow? I know that you and your friends are coming to Remnant to destroy humanity, but why?"

"Well to put it simply: You've all come to simply...bore me. Sure it was a good run while it lasted but it's time I move on, so I've convinced my fellows that this place needs to be wiped out, and I can be _very_ persuasive you know." Nya replies smugly

"You're killing off everyone here because you're simply tired of toying with us?" I ask restraining my anger, "Where does Ash play in?"

"I'm glad you asked that! While the literal pile of brute strength, the grizzled old man with too much ambition for his own good and the depressed former pal of your headmaster are just pawns for Hastur, Yog-Sotthoth and Azathoth. Ash to me is my very own personal apprentice, taught him plenty of neat little tricks and gave him gifts so long as he keeps me entertained and does what he asks of me." He says gladly, just when I think things are just fine. Turns out Ash is just a personal favorite for one of the biggest assholes of the three that'll end up coming along.

"I'd hate to tell you that you should put your plans for killing off Man and Faunuskind on hold. You know what I mean?"

"Hmmm, let me ask. HEY GUYS! SHOULD WE LISTEN TO HIS ADVICE?!"

"I say that we should not my liege." A new low, regal, posh and sinister voice says. Looking behind Nyarlathotep there are two figures: Someone in yellow robes and a brass crown on his head, the arms of the robes are stained and dripping with a black and oily substance I can guess is blood. The other is an old man wrapped up in a brown cloak in a wheel chair, his eyes are unfocused and milky white. "Axel Lind: Meet High Priest Hastur, and Yog-Sotthoth." Wait...three were already here, "Yep. That's a fact." Nyarly states. The news causes me to lurch, my head feels like it's being torn open. My stomach twisting up into knots before imploding on itself, cold sweat running down me and my muscles shaking and hurting. Hell even the air in my lungs feels like it's turned into dry ice and is burning from how cold it is. But no...taking in a deep breath I calm myself and look back at the smug prick in the rainbow colored suit.

"Well, this just makes my job a little harder. Nothing more." I tell him and the other two straight faced, "And judging from how you all look. I'd say that **someone** hurt you all pretty badly." Nyarly flinched

"Just because we appear harmed, it does not mean that you can so easily kill me or my masters. We are immortal. Your extinction is inevitable." The Yellow One states arrogantly

"Well, if you're so cocksure then-...wait. You don't know who did this to us do you?" The Crawling Chaos chuckles, "Oh this is just **rich**."

"Who did it then? Ozpin? Cain?"

"Nope! Not spoiling that little tidbit." Nyarly says waving a finger in front of my face, "However there is just one thing I wish to ask before I leave." When he says it the other two are gone in a blink, "I've destroyed countless worlds in timeframes smaller than what your feeble mind can comprehend. I've had empires that have lasted for centuries and millennia quake before me, praise me and my name and all of it's glory, and then tear themselves apart with the madness I inflict on them. I've killed and taken the sanity away from more heroes than you've had heartbeats. I've driven men and women who were considered paragons of virtue into being depraved monsters that had their names struck away from all history. I have legions upon legions of followers that will happily throw their lives away to please me. And you still reject my offer, mock me, and spit in my face: The great Nyarlathotep, The Haunter in the Dark, Herald of the Outer Gods, The Crawling Chaos. I am feared by mortals and gods alike, so answer me, because I really want to know. _What's your plan_?"

"Well whatever you and your friends send my way: I'll kill them all. And there'll come the day where I'll kill you too, despite what your Priest says. Immortality means no one's tried killing it yet, and inevitable means someone hasn't tried stopping it." I answer cooly, the Crawling Chaos smiles before leaving. And time resumes

 _ **Ax, you've got to be utterly fucking insane to do that. Dickwaving and taunting an Outer God...good form**_

 _Heh, thanks Gassy...so considering what I did I may need help with that._

 _ **...Are you implying what I think you are**_

 _You're in my head man, you gotta know what I mean._

 _ **Well. When the time comes, I'll give you some power. Not all but...just enough.**_

 _Fine by me_

"THERE YOU ARE!" A familiar voice cries out, seeing Ruby come zooming in was a relaxing sight. Lifts my spirits up, "Been looking all over for you! Come on! JNPR's having their fight coming up! Gotta cheer on Jaune y'know?" The little red bundle of energy says in rapid-fire, I simply nod and follow her as she races to the arena.

 **(Attaboy.)**


End file.
